Kings of Paradise
by MeggieJune
Summary: "The path to paradise begins in Hell." Ein halb zerstörter Portschlüssel befördert Draco und Hermine aus dem Endkampf gegen Voldemort auf eine verlassene Insel, jenseits aller Ozeane. Auf sich allein gestellt, kämpfen sie nicht nur gegen die Gefahren der Insel, sondern vor allem gegeneinander...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR & WB. I don't own anything. No profit is made. No copyright infringement intended.

Setting: Story spielt nach Hogwarts zu Kriegsende. Und natürlich auf der herrlich-schrecklich magischen Insel... Ansonsten im Canon, abgesehen von Dramione, was im wahren Canon niemals existiert und das Verhalten anderer Charaktere zwangsläufig bedingt... ihr wisst, wie Dramione funktioniert. Und kein Chara-Death.

Cliff Notes: Es wird eine lange Story, und das ist auch ok ^^

Trivia: Inspiration brachte mir die Story 'God of the Lost', die leider unbeendet blieb und mittlerweile auch offline ist : Ansonsten boten großartige Ideen natürlich 'Lord of the Flies', 'Lost' und 'Cast away', weil es gute Plots sind! Ich spreche mich frei von Plagiaten, die Storylines unterscheiden sich gänzlich voneinander.

Räuber-Klausel: Bleibt fair. Respektiert meine Arbeit. Danke.

 **Kings of Paradise**

 _„_ _The perspectives of palm and beach and water_

 _drew to a point at infinity;_

 _and always, almost visible, was the heat."_

 ** _Lord of the Flies_**

 ** _1\. Tropical Hell_**

Das Meer erstreckte sich vor ihr, soweit ihre verengten Augen blicken konnten. Das Grell der Mittagssonne blendete sie. In der Ferne die blaue Tiefe, zu ihren Füßen das sanfte Hellblau, wie die Farbe des wolkenlosen Himmels weit über ihr. Der Wind strich durch die feinen, langen federartigen Glieder der Palmenblätter, welche die sengende Hitze bereits gelb gefärbt hatte.

Kleine Wellen brachen sich an ihren Füßen, umspielten ihre Haut beinahe freundlich. Das Wasser war so warm wie die Luft. Ein Wetter wie aus Seide.

Strähnen umwirbelten wild ihren Kopf, aber sie merkte es kaum.

Nicht nur die Palmenblätter waren der Gewalt der Sonne ausgesetzt. Auch ihre Haare hatten bereits ihre Farbe, ihre Struktur, verändert. Gold waren die Spitzen, hell die Längen. Ihre Haut war tief gebräunt, bereits angepasst an dieses alles andere als gemäßigte Klima.

Obwohl es tropisch heiß war, fror sie innerlich. Obwohl die Geräusche fast beruhigend wirkten – der Wind, die sanfte See – dröhnte es in ihren Ohren. Das Geräusch der Palmenblätter bohrte sich praktisch in ihr Bewusstsein, war wie ein ewiger Begleiter immer da. Das, und die leise Prophezeiung, dass sie diesen Ort nie mehr verlassen würde. Und sie weinte. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, benetzten ihre trockenen Lippen, und der unberührte weiße Sand zu ihren Füßen, legte sich nass und fest um ihre Knöchel, wie um sie zu halten.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können, fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Dieser Postkartenausblick, der sich ihr bot, war nur eine Fassade. Wie sich die Insel doch verstellen konnte, dachte sie fast enttäuscht. Fast zornig. Denn sie wusste um die vielen Gefahren, die hier lauerten. Zwar mochten sie am Rand nicht so deutlich hervortreten, dort, wo nur der weiße Sand und die Palmen waren, wo das Meer so einladend nach ihr zu rufen schien.

Aber das Meer war gefährlich. Unter der Oberfläche tobten die Strömungen. Und tiefer lauerten die Raubtiere der See, die nicht erwarten konnten, frisches Fleisch zu schmecken. So viel wusste sie, nach ihren Ausflügen, um Fische zu fangen.

Hinter ihr erstreckte sich der tiefe Dschungel, wo die Luft praktisch stand, so reich an Feuchtigkeit, dass die vielen giftigen Pflanzen schneller wuchsen und gediehen, als dass man es mit wachem Auge überhaupt bemerken konnte.

Nichts in diesem Tropenparadies war für Menschen erdacht. Die Bäume wuchsen hoch. Zu hoch, um an die Früchte zu gelangen, zu breit, als dass man sie zum Schutz erklimmen konnte. Der Boden war überwuchert von Pflanzen, die ihre Wurzeln wie Fallstricke ausstreckten, nach allem, was sich bewegte. Und manchmal hörte sie nachts Geräusche, so unmenschlich, so uralt, dass sie voller Furcht wie gelähmt reglos in die Dunkelheit starrte, bis sich die Sonne endlich über dem Wasser erhob und die Geräusche verstummten.

Sie schauderte, denn sie wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was es war.

Und dann bückte sie sich schwerfällig, um die Hände in das seichte, warme Wasser zu halten. Das Salz brannte auf den immer frischen Kratzern und Schnitten ihrer Haut, aber sie merkte es kaum. Und mit den klaren Wellen mischte sich das Rot so leuchtend hell, dass ihr Blick sich kurz verfing.

Schnell hatte das Wasser ihre Hände gesäubert. Auf ihrer rechten Hand erkannte sie noch die Färbung, die das Blut hinterlassen hatte. Und so schnell wie das Blut sich mit dem Meer vermischte, so schnell hatte es die Strömung davongetragen. Das Wasser war wieder klar.

Und es war nicht ihr Blut gewesen.

Sie erhob sich, denn aus den Augenwinkeln war sie bereits den Schatten gewahr geworden, die mahnend über ihr schwebten und ruhelos am Himmel kreisten. Blaugeier beobachteten die Szene am Strand. Ihre purpurnen Köpfe und ihr blaues Gefieder leuchteten gegen die Sonne, aber sie schrien bereits heiser vor Gier und Erwartung. Sie rochen das frische Blut nur zu deutlich.

Alle, die sie auf der Insel gefangen waren, ob freiwillig oder nicht, ob Mensch oder Tier, erlangen ihren Instinkten. Ihrem Hunger.

Hermine wandte sich um. Das Gesicht hart, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen voller Kälte, trotz der Hitze. Das war es, was die Insel aus ihr gemacht hatte, in dieser kurzen Zeit. Sie war so unfassbar hart geworden. So schrecklich mitleidslos.

Und beinahe unbeteiligt fiel ihr Blick auf ihn, wie er zu ihren Füßen lag. Als wäre sie es nicht gewesen, die ihn niedergestreckt hatte, dabei gab es niemanden sonst. Und fast fremd wirkte der leblose Körper im Sand, während das Blut langsam versickerte. Es durchbrach die trügerische Idylle dieser Insel, und doch spiegelte es nur die wahre, raue Seite dieses Paradieses wider.

Die Geier flogen tief. Sie überlegte, ihn liegen zu lassen. Nein, sie überlegte nicht. Das war es, was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihn zurücklassen. Sie hoffte, er wäre längst tot, und wenn nicht, dass er solange bewusstlos war, dass der Hitzeschock seinen Kreislauf zum Zusammenbruch brachte, wenn die Geier dann nicht schon längst seine Organe aus seinem Leib gerissen hätten.

Aber…. Aber – die böse Genugtuung in ihrem Innern war stärker, als ihr zweitrangiger Wunsch, ihn endlich tot zu wissen. Endlich! Nach all den Wochen!

Sie wollte beinahe, dass er aufwachte – hier, am Strand. Ohne Zauberstab, ohne die Sicherheit, mit der er ihr seit zwei Monaten überlegen war.

Sie verließ das seichte Wasser, und der weiße Sand brannte wie Feuer unter ihren bloßen Füßen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie bückte sich zu ihm nieder. Nass klebten ihm die Haare in der gebräunten Stirn. Sie hatten dieselbe angepasste Bräune. Dieselben oberflächlichen Narben, die die Insel ihnen angetan hatte. Jeder grimmige Zug war aus seinem widerlichen Gesicht gewischt. Die Narbe, die sich über sein linkes Auge zog, bis zur Mitte seiner Wange, war überraschend schnell verheilt, stellte sie fest. Ihr Werk.

Sie hatte ihn höchstens dreimal gesehen, in den letzten acht Wochen. Seine Haare waren mittlerweile weiß. Die Sonne hatte sie gänzlich ausgeblichen. Teilweise waren sie kurz geschoren, teilweise etwas länger in der Stirn. Er hatte sie wohl selber geschnitten. Er trug nur noch den unteren Teil der Todesseruniform, hatte die Hosenbeine teilweise abgetrennt. Als Oberteil hatte er, wie sie, altes Leinen behelfsmäßig zusammengeflickt, trug es locker um den Körper. Seine schmächtige Figur sah anders aus, stellte sie fest. Sehnig zeichneten sich neue Muskeln unter der Kleidung ab. Es waren dieselben Muskeln, die sie bekommen hatte.

Die Insel verlangte das Äußerste von ihnen.

Hastig schob sie das schmutzige Leinen seinen Bauch empor. Vor Ehrfurcht hielten ihre Finger inne, als sie das glatte Holz aus seiner Hose ragen sah.

Sein Zauberstab. Es war wie ein wunderbarer Traum. Mit weiten Augen und vor Gier zitternden Finger ergriff sie ihn, zog ihn aus seinem Hosenbund, und erkannte, dass er ihn geflickt hatte. Scheinbar war er in der Mitte angebrochen. Er hatte ihn mit alten Bananenblättern fixiert. Sie blinzelte. Bananenblätter? Ja. Sie glaubte, sie erkannte die Blätter der Bananenstaude. Wo wuchsen Bananen, stellte ihr Verstand die hungrige Frage, aber Hermine ignorierte es zunächst.

Wieder schrie ein Vogel über ihr, und sie beschloss, ihn aus der Sonne zu holen.

Ihre Hand schloss sich um das wunderbare Holz, und sie spürte die Energie der Magie. Schwächer, als sie sich erinnerte, aber sie spürte es!

„ _Levicorpus_!", sprach ihre raue Stimme fast liebevoll den Zauber, dankbar, dass sie überhaupt einen Zauber sprechen konnte. Funken knisterten an der Spitze des Zauberstabs, aber nichts geschah. Ihr Mund öffnete sich verständnislos. „ _Levicporpus_!", wiederholte sie deutlicher, als vorher. Erneuter Funkenregen, aber sein Körper blieb auf dem Sand liegen. „Scheiße", entfuhr es ihr, und fast spürte sie die Tränen der Verzweiflung. Wie zerstört war sein Zauberstab, wenn er nicht einmal einen simplen Bewegungszauber ausführen konnte?!

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann deutete sie auf seine Beine. Vielleicht war der Zauberstab stark genug, für einen schwächeren Bewegungszauber. „ _Wingardium Leviosa_!", sagte sie fest, und tatsächlich hoben sich seine Beine vom Boden, schwebten einen halben Meter über dem Sand. Sie atmete aus. Provisorisch verstaute sie den Zauberstab zwischen den Falten des Leinens, denn sie trug noch keine Hosen. Sie war noch nicht soweit gewesen, sich anzuziehen, als sie ihn aus dem Dschungel hatte stürzen sehen! Wie ein Wahnsinniger war er Richtung Strand gehechtet. Manisch, als würde er von unsichtbaren Mächten verfolgt. Wochen hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen, aber es war ihr egal gewesen, vor was er floh. Denn es war ihr Strand. Ihr Refugium. Und er war blind vor Wahn gewesen, ihre Fallen nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte den Sand an einigen Stellen ausgehoben, als Fallen für Tiere, die sich nachts an den Strand wagten und sich so vielleicht ein Bein brachen, aber es wirkte auch bei Menschen. Wenn sie denn nicht aufpassten, wohin sie rannten.

Sie hatte dünne, lange Späne der Bäume gespannt. Nicht sehr widerstandsfähig, aber scharf genug, um Kratzer in die Haut zu reißen. Und sie erkannte die Schnitte auf seinen Beinen. Und kaum war er gestürzt, kaum war er gefallen, kaum war er im Begriff, sich aufzurappeln, war sie hinter ihn geschlichen, ihren zuverlässigen Speer fest in der Hand, und ohne zu zögern, ohne zu fragen, was er hier tat, hatte sie ihn der Länge nach auf seinen Kopf niedersausen lassen.

Mit einem röchelnden Stöhnen war er dann vor ihr zusammengebrochen, und ein feines Rinnsal an Blut hatte begonnen, neben seinem Ohr in den Sand zu laufen. Sein Blut hatte an ihrem Speer geklebt, und abwesend hatte sie es voller Ekel mit der Hand abgewischt.

Sie hatte gewartet, hatte gelauert, ob ein möglicher Verfolger den Dschungel verlassen würde, hinter seiner Beute her – Hermine hätte den Verfolger gerne sein Festmahl bekommen lassen – aber nichts war gekommen. Der Dschungel hatte still vor ihr gelegen, wie sonst auch.

Und jetzt griff sie unter seine Arme. Er war schwer. So viel schwerer als sie, so viel größer, aber sie schleifte ihn über den Sand, seine Beine halb in der Luft. Es war eine lächerliche Pose, aber es war ihr scheißegal. Ihr Versteck war nicht weit, verborgen unter Palmen. Dort legte sie ihn ab. Sie war alleine von diesem kurzen Weg in Schweiß gebadet, und der Schatten spendete nur wenig Kälte.

Sie behielt ihn im Blick, während sie hastig in ihre alte kaputte Hose und die zu heißen Stiefel stieg. In dem Bündel aus Palmenblättern verstaute sie ihre Habseligkeiten. Allerdings nahm sie ihm das Messer ab, das er im Hosenbund trug. Sie erkannte es wieder. Dafür brauchte sie den geschliffenen Stein nicht mehr mitnehmen. Die Feuersteine nahm sie jedoch mit, so auch ihr Palmenblattkissen und die geflochtene Decke aus Spänen und Blättern, denn die Nächte waren kalt am Strand, als auch die hohle Kokosnuss, in der sie das Regenwasser sammelte.

Den Zauberstab steckte sie in ihren Hosenbund auf die linke Seite. Eine Gewohnheit, die sie beinahe vergessen hatte. Wahrscheinlich benötigte sie ihre gewonnenen Habseligkeiten nicht mehr, wegen des gewonnen Zauberstabs, aber so war es mit Gewohnheiten. Man trennte sich schwer. Das Messer steckte sie auf die rechte Seite. Sie fühlte sich wohler, wenn sie bewaffnet war. Auch ihren treuen Speer würde sie mitnehmen.

In den ersten Nächten hatte sie von ihrem Zauberstab geträumt, war weinend aufgewacht und nicht mehr eingeschlafen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich gewöhnen müssen. Es hatte nichts geholfen, einem Stück Holz nachzutrauern.

Noch immer war er bewusstlos. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in langen Atemzügen. Er war also nicht tot. Das hatte sie auch nicht angenommen. Das Arschloch lebte noch. Sie verzog den Mund und blickte auf ihn hinab. Wie leicht es wäre, ihn jetzt zu töten. Aber es wäre zu gnädig, dachte sie bitter. Es wäre verdammt noch mal zu human, ihn zu erlösen, während sie weiterhin hier gefangen war. Sollte er ihre Rolle einnehmen, sollte er, weil er keinen weiteren Schutz hatte, als seine Haut, hier am Strand bleiben, während sie im Dschungel an den Wasserquellen und den Bananenbäumen wohnen würde!

Nach zwei Monaten betrachtete sie es, als ihr gezwungenes Zuhause. Sie lebte hier. In dieser feindlichen Umgebung, mit einem Wahnsinnigen im Wald. Aber jetzt konnte er sehen, wie er die eisigen Nächte hier verbrachte, wie er Feuer machte, ohne Zauberstab, wie er Tiere fing, ohne Magie. Wie er, verdammt noch mal, wie ein gottverfluchter Muggel leben musste. Fast musste sie lächeln über diese Ironie. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er würde nun sein, was er so sehr verabscheute, dieser widerliche Todesser vor ihr.

Aber es war nur der halbe Grund, weshalb sie ihn nicht tötete.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie konnte nicht. Im Krieg hatte sie viele Todesser getötet, aber hier…? Er hatte sie verschont, als er sie hatte töten können. Nicht, dass sie jemals in seiner Schuld stünde! Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass ihr Verstand sehr genau wusste, dass er die Möglichkeit, sie umzubringen, hatte verstreichen lassen, störte sie.

Sie erlaubte sich das erste Mal, ihn anzusehen. Das erste Mal wirklich anzusehen.

Sie tat sich schwer, sich loszureißen, von ihrem bekannten Ort. Sie tat sich auch schwer, den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Dem einzigen anderen Menschen hier. Man verlernte Sozialisation, dachte sie. Sie sprach schon mit sich selbst, um überhaupt das Sprechen nicht zu verlernen. Deshalb sah sie ihn an. Diesen Menschen. Denn das war er schließlich unterm Strich. Er war der einzige andere Mensch in ihrer Welt. Und diese Tatsache hatte etwas so Trauriges an sich, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte, ihn umzubringen.

Aber eher würde sie sich den Leib aufschneiden und sich in den heißen Sand legen, um sich von den Blaugeiern verspeisen zu lassen, als auch nur eine Sekunde lang, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, seine Nähe zu suchen, nur weil er ein menschliches Wesen war.

Sie hatte geglaubt, wenn sie sich denn noch einmal wiedersähen, dass es ein epischerer Kampf seien würde. Und keine Unachtsamkeit seinerseits, wegen der sie ihn fast mit Leichtigkeit außer Gefecht setzen konnte.

Er war unaufmerksam gewesen. Es schien nicht typisch für ihn, dachte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn – sofern sie denn behaupten konnte, zu wissen, was für einen Wildfremden typisch war. Vor was war er gerannt? Und je länger sie vor ihm stand, umso sicherer war sie, dass es wohl niemals zu einem Endkampf käme. Sie hassten sich beide, sie sähen sich beide lieber tot als lebendig, aber… keiner tat den letzten Schritt.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht mehr wieder", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen. Ihre Hand umfasste seinen Zauberstab in ihrem Hosenbund. „Mit Glück fressen dich die Geier." Sie schluckte schwer. Sie merkte selber, sie verabschiedete sich von ihm. Wie absurd es war! Es bedeutete alles nichts mehr. Wieso war es dann jedes Mal schwerer? Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich hier begegnet waren, war das Gefühl, ihn umbringen zu wollen, in eine immer weiter entfernte Ferne gerückt. „Malfoy." Sie sagte seinen Namen bitter, spuckte ihn praktisch aus ihrem Mund, wie das Gift einer Natter, denn es wäre das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sagen würde. Das hoffte sie wirklich.

Denn sie wusste, warum sie ihn nicht tötete.

Sie waren beide hier. Beide gefangen auf der Insel. Und der Grund, weshalb sie sich noch nicht von der höchsten Klippe gestürzt hatte, war, dass Draco Malfoy noch lebte. Sie glaubte, sie hielten sich gegenseitig am Leben, weil… es so erträglicher war. Weil sie dem jeweils anderen die Genugtuung des eigenen Ablebens nicht gönnten.

Laut würde sie diese Gedanken niemals äußern. Diese Gedanken ängstigten sie auch. Sie riss den Blick los von seiner Gestalt, schulterte ihr Bündel, und wandte sich der See zu. Langsam zog sie den Zauberstab. Sie wusste, wäre es eine Möglichkeit, dann hätte Malfoy es längst getan. Aber sie tat es trotzdem, auch wenn sie annahm, der Zauberstab wäre nicht mehr fähig zu solch komplexer Magie.

Sie dachte an Harry. An Ron. An Ginny. Sie dachte an ihr altes Leben.

„ _Expecto Patronum_!", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, schwang das Stück Holz, und es knisterte, flackerte an der Spitze, und dann verstarb der Zauber. Sie hatte es sich schon gedacht. Sie würde ihren Patronus nicht schicken können. Wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht. Die Insel ließ sie nicht entkommen.

Grimmig drehte sie sich um, kehrte dem Strand den Rücken zu, und lautlos verschwand sie auf den verschlungenen Dschungelpfaden, die ihr bis nahe seines Territoriums vertraut waren. Sie wusste, wo er sein Versteck hatte. Sollten die wilden Bestien ruhig kommen. Sollte das weiße Monster, von dessen Anwesenheit sie wusste, ruhig ihren Weg verfolgen. Zweimal hatte sie es bereits versteckt zwischen den tiefen Ästen kauern sehen. Es jagte nicht, es schien zu beobachten. Weder Mensch, noch Tier. Sie umfasste den Zauberstab fester, voller Zuversicht. Sie würde genug Schaden anrichten können.

Sein Schädel dröhnte, sein Nacken schmerzte, und sein Mund war staubtrocken. Er blinzelte, und sein Blick klärte sich. Über sich erkannte er Palmenblätter, die sich ruhig im Wind bewegten. Strand. Strand, er war am Strand, erinnerte er sich. Er war geflohen vor –

Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, und wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. „Scheiße", stöhnte er, presste sich die Hände flach vor sein Gesicht, während der Kopfschmerz unerträglich wurde. Ein Gackern ließ ihn aufschrecken. „Biest!", krächzte er, griff blind nach einem Stein neben sich und schleuderte ihn dem Geier entgegen, der ihn hungrig, mit schief gelegtem Kopf, betrachtet hatte, wohl versucht hatte, zu erkennen, ob er bereits totes Fleisch wäre. Mit lauten Flügelschlägen und enttäuschtem Gackern erhob sich der Vogel in die Lüfte.

Draco rieb sich den Hinterkopf, und spürte eine massive Beule sowie zähes getrocknetes Blut. „Miststück", flüsterte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihn attackiert haben –

Mit blinder Erkenntnis griffen seine Hände sofort an seinen Hosenbund. Er schloss die Augen. Natürlich. Er sah sich um, aber natürlich hatte er nichts verloren. Sie hatte seinen Zauberstab und sein Messer mitgenommen. Er war unbewaffnet.

Er wollte sich aufrappeln, aber unter Schmerzen verzog er das Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Beine. Zwei tiefe Schnitte zogen sich über beide Schienbeine.

Er würde sie umbringen! Zwar hatte er sich das schon öfter geschworen, aber dieses Mal meinte er es ernst.

Mit Glück hatte das Monster sie bereits gefunden. Er hasste das Monster.

Er sah sich um. Doch er war allein. Das weiße Monster war nicht mehr hinter ihm her. Er runzelte wütend die Stirn. Fast war es, als hätte ihn das Monster mit Absicht hierher geführt. Als würde es dem Schlammblut in die Hände spielen. Aber er lebte noch. Sollte es darum gehen, ihn umzubringen, hatte der Plan nicht funktioniert.

Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, ob sie Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte oder ob sie komplett unfähig gewesen war.

Sein Zauberstab war angeknackst, aber sie hätte ihm durchaus Schmerzen zufügen können. Auch das Messer war hervorragend dazu geeignet, zu töten.

Das musste bedeuten, sie hatte ihn verschont.

Entnervt atmete er aus. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich fast wünschte, sie hätte ihn umgebracht. Nur fast.

Und er brauchte ihre Gnade nicht.

Wie oft wollten sie einander verschonen, fragte er sich fast zornig. Einer von ihnen sollte verdammt noch mal endlich den Mut haben, den anderen umzubringen.

Er rieb sich die Augen. Er brauchte einen Plan. Er würde nicht hier bleiben. Konnte er auch nicht. Er musste zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sein Versteck finden würde. Er traute es ihr nicht zu.

Erschöpft fiel er zurück. Sein Körper schmerzte zu sehr. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht am Strand liegen lassen, fragte er sich dumpf. Dort hätten ihn die Geier bestimmt schon gerissen, nahm er an. Aber er lebte noch.

Lange atmete er aus. Genug. Er hatte genug davon.

Und wahrscheinlich brauchte er nicht viel mehr tun, als zu warten. Er war in ihre Fallen gelaufen, und sie würde mit Sicherheit in seine stürzen. Der Unterschied war nur, seine Falle verursachte wesentlich mehr Schaden, als Kratzer auf den Schienbeinen.

Er musste nicht einmal besonders viel Aufwand betreiben, um seinen Zauberstab zurückzuholen. Nicht, dass er ihn wirklich noch brauchte, aber… sie war wesentlich gefährlicher mit einem Zauberstab, als er es war. Diese Tatsache leugnete er nicht.

Er sollte ihr folgen, überlegte er und wollte aufstehen. Er schloss die Augen, als die Schmerzen stärker wurden. Er musste sich nur kurz ausruhen.

Mit Glück hatte sie sich das Genick gebrochen, wenn er kam. Es würde einiges einfacher machen.

Und wenn sie noch lebte…-

Leer blickten seine Augen empor. Das Grell des Himmels schmerzte seinen Sehnerv. Wenn sie noch lebte, dann….

Er konnte nicht einmal abstrakt darüber nachdenken, was man mit einem Schlammblut tun sollte, außer es umzubringen – was er auch schon nicht tat! Er hatte genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt, und sie lebte immer noch! Gemütlich am Strand. Baute Fallen, schlemmte Austern – oder was auch immer sie tat. Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie er. Sie überlebte. Auf einer Insel, von der es kein Entkommen gab.

Zornig atmete er aus. Sie hätte ihn umbringen sollen, als er noch bewusstlos gewesen war. Jetzt würde sie dazu keine Chance mehr bekommen.

Zwar lag er auf dem Rücken, und die Schmerzen in seinem Schädel brachten ihn um, aber Draco spürte das freudlose Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

Niemals hätte er geglaubt, verdammt dazu zu sein, die letzten Jahre seines Lebens – sollte er überhaupt so lange überleben – auf einer einsamen Insel fristen zu müssen. Mit einem Schlammblut als einzigem menschlichen Kontakt.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Er sehnte sich kaum nach dem Tod, aber… die Alternativen waren nicht besser. Sie lenkten ihn lediglich ab, von der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass er nie mehr nach Hause kommen würde.

Rache lenkte ihn ab. Und Rache war, was ihn davon abhielt, die Augen zu schließen und auf sein Schicksal zu warten. Rache war alles.

Und es würde reichen müssen, bis einer von ihnen endlich vor Erschöpfung starb….

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie im Türrahmen stand und ihn beobachtete. Erst als sie sprach, hob sich sein Blick von der Karte. „Harry", flüsterte sie seinen Namen voller Verständnis. „Du musst schlafen", fuhr sie sanft fort, stellte sich hinter ihn und ihre schlanken Hände legten sich auf seine angespannten Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd, während sein Blick wieder auf die Blätter vor sich fiel, wieder auf die Konstellationen, auf die vielen magischen Orte dieser Welt, die er nicht kannte und nicht zu erreichen wusste.

„Harry-", begann sie wieder, voller Empathie, aber er sah sie an.

„-Gin, sie ist da draußen", flüsterte er, den Blick glasig, und Müdigkeit stach hinter seinen Lidern. Er zog die Brille von der Nase, warf sie auf die Karte und legte kurz die Handflächen über seine Augen. Ginny massierte seine Schultern.

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, Harry, aber es hilft nichts. Mach morgen weiter. Du musst dich ausruhen."

„Du verstehst nicht", erwiderte er gepresst und nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Gin, sie ist da mit ihm! Mit ihm!", wiederholte er, und Abscheu und Hass schüttelten ihn praktisch. „Allein!", ergänzte er drängender. Ginny sah ihn erschüttert an. „Und sie hat keinen Zauberstab! Sie hat gar nichts." Harry spürte die Tränen. „Sie ist irgendwo verschollen und mit keinem Aufspürzauber in unserer Welt zu finden!", fuhr er angestrengt fort, und Ginny nickte.

„Ich weiß, Harry", flüsterte sie wieder.

„Ihr habt euch abgefunden", bemerkte Harry. „Ich weiß, ihr glaubt, sie ist längst tot-"

„-Harry, das stimmt nicht!", rechtfertigte sie sich entrüstet. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich-"

„-wieso ist es euch dann so verdammt egal?!", schrie er sie jetzt an, und Ginny zuckte vor ihm zurück. Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Es ist mir nicht egal!", informierte sie ihn mit beschlagener Stimme. „Aber wir können nichts tun, Harry", erinnerte sie ihn tonlos. „Gar nichts! Wir sind nicht Dumbledore, wir sind nicht Snape!" Harry biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Wir haben keine Ahnung von diesen Zaubern, und McGonagall liegt im magischen Koma, und ich kenne niemanden sonst, der wissen könnte, wo in Merlins Namen Hermine ist!", schloss sie zitternd. „Ich kenne keinen Zauber, mit dem man einen Portschlüssel umwandelt, in ein… in ein… magisches Gefängnis, oder was auch immer es ist! Hermine hat den Fluch stumm gesprochen, der den Portschlüssel zerstören sollte – und weiß Merlin, was sie für einen Fluch benutzt hat! Wir haben es hunderttausendmal diskutiert, Harry!" Sie weinte viele Tränen. „Ihr Zauberstab ist zerbrochen. Es gibt nichts, womit wir sie finden können!"

„Es muss irgendetwas gewesen sein, von dem sie dachte, dass es einen Portschlüssel unschädlich macht!", griff er ihre Worte auf, niemals müde, immer wieder und wieder davon anzufangen. Ginny schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Der Portschlüssel blieb intakt. Und das ist der einzige Hinweis, Gin!", sagte er fest. „Der einzige!"

„Harry", begann sie wieder, die Stimme schwer vor Trauer und müde vor Erschöpfung. „Wir werden sie finden. Wenn sie lebt, werden wir sie finden. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Die Sonne geht schon auf", bedeutete sie ihm, mit einer verzweifelten Geste aus dem Fenster. Langsam färbte sich der Himmel rosa.

„Falls sie lebt. Falls dieses Arschloch sie nicht getötet hat", flüsterte er, und sein Atem ging flacher.

„Harry", sagte sie wieder kopfschüttelnd, „so schnell lässt sich Hermine nicht töten", wagte sie zu sagen, griff nach seiner Hand, und er ließ sich aus dem unbequemen Stuhl ziehen. „Du und Ron, ihr braucht Ruhe. Es hilft keinem etwas, wenn ihr vor Erschöpfung umfallt. Erst recht nicht Hermine."

Fest umschloss er Ginnys Hand. Er musste sie finden. Er musste Hermine finden! Denn er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen, wo immer sie gerade war. Wenn er aufgab, dann hätte er sich damit abgefunden, dass sie tot war. Und er wusste, das war sie nicht! Er spürte es, tief in seinem Innern.

Vielleicht war es Wunschdenken, aber… er war sicher, sie lebte. Und sie dachte an ihn und Ron und Ginny. Und er hoffte, sie wäre stark genug. Nur noch eine Weile länger.

Sie beherrschte seine wachen Gedanken, und wenn er träumte, dann träumte er von Portschlüsseln und verborgenen Wäldern. Und solange er sich damit auseinandersetzte, solange musste er nicht an die vielen Beisetzungen denken. An Dumbledore und Snape, an Remus und Tonks. An Fred. An Dean. An Cho. An all diejenigen, die für ihn in den letzten Monaten gekämpft hatten und gestorben waren.

Denn sie hatten diesen Krieg gewonnen. Vor zwei Monaten. Mit letzter Kraft.

Aber es kam ihm nicht so vor.

Und das Ministerium rannte ihm das Haus ein, überhäufte ihn mit der Zukunft, Projekten, Vorschlägen, wie sie Hogwarts wieder aufbauen könnten, das Ministerium – wie er einer von ihnen sein sollte, ein Krieger unter den Auroren, wie er Entscheidungen treffen sollte, über wusste Merlin was!

Er wollte Hermine zurück. Sein Leben war vor zwei Monaten stehen geblieben. Denn wie Sirius war Hermine einfach verschwunden. Fort. Wie durch den Vorhang geglitten, aber dieses Mal würde Harry nicht daneben stehen!

Dieses Mal würde er handeln. Und wenn er jeden magischen Stein einzeln umdrehen, jedes Land auf jeder Karte – magisch oder nicht – bereisen musste, in jeder Hütte, jedem Haus, jedem Zelt nach ihr suchen müsste – und wäre der Schlüssel eine Träne auf dem Grunde des Ozeans, dann würde Harry nicht aufhören zu suchen. Egal, welche Aufgabe es war, welche Hürde – er würde sie bezwingen.

Denn es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als auch nur eine Sekunde zu vergessen. Und er würde Hermine nicht vergessen. Er würde sie zurückholen, aus welcher Hölle auch immer! Aus welcher Hölle auch immer….


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Arrival**

 _*two months ago*_

Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an. So unsagbar schwer. Sie fühlte sich der Welt entrückt, als läge sie auf dem Boden des Mondes, und die Schwerkraft aller Welten hielte sie unten. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, entwich die angehaltene Luft ihren Lungen. Sie registrierte, dass sie gefallen war. Sie erkannte das Gefühl, denn das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

Die Geräusche drangen erstmals an ihr Ohr. Grillen, so laut wie ganze Schwärme. Es knackte und knisterte, aber das Geräusch der Grillen erhob sich über alles. Entfernt vernahm sie Vogelschreie, weit über sich, und andere Laute. Vielleicht von wilden Tieren. Affen? Sie blinzelte heftig. Sie war nicht mehr im Ministerium. Sie war… draußen. Sie lag weich. Es war nicht der Hyde Park. So viel wusste sie schon jetzt.

Ihre Erinnerung wirkte zäh wie Wachs, der erst langsam warm wurde. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Versuchte, zu begreifen.

Ihr Name war Hermine Granger. Sie war zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Sie war… Freiheitskämpferin.

Voldemort! Fast sprang sie in die Senkrechte. Ihre Finger griffen in etwas Weiches, etwas Naturales, was ihr Verstand nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Und erst jetzt glitt die Welt wieder in ihre Fugen, und sie sah sich geschockt um. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie heiß die Luft war, die ihre Lungen atmeten, wie reich an Feuchtigkeit und Charakter. Es war eine Luft, die sie noch nie geatmet hatte.

War der Kampf vorbei? Was war geschehen? Wo war sie? Sie versuchte, sich zu orientieren, sah sich um, und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das Grün, an das Dickicht, was sie umgab. Pflanzen wuchsen hoch zum Himmel. Felsen neben ihr. Das Geräusch von fernem Wasser deutlich in ihren Ohren. Sie blickte hinab. Sie saß auf… Moos? Die Felsen über ihr hingen voll damit. Es wucherte aus jeder Pore. Saftig und so grün, dass es sie blendete.

Der Portschlüssel! War sie mit ihm hierhergekommen? Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Es war ein schmales Plateau, auf dem sie gelandet war, und scheinbar war es pures Glück, dass sie nicht einfach, den Felsen hinab gerutscht war. Der Blick nach unten offenbarte ihr eine katastrophale Tiefe von bestimmt fünfzig Metern. Einen Fall hätte sie nicht überlebt. Sie schluckte schwer, zuckte zusammen, als ein wildes Tier schrie. Sie lauschte in den tropischen Urwald. Ihr Gehirn funktionierte noch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie gelandet war.

Manisch griff sie an ihren Körper, durchsuchte ihre wenigen Taschen, aber… sie besaß keinen Zauberstab. Panik schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den hohen Felsen, ohne, dass sie sie erkennen konnte. Allein die Schatten zeigten ihr, wo Westen war. Es knackte im Gehölz, und sie atmete mit offenem Mund. Wie sollte sie hier runterkommen? War dort der Portschlüssel? War er gefallen? War er überhaupt mit ihr gereist? Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig vor, und ein winziger Stein rollte über das Plateau, traf jede scharfe Kante, und sie schluckte schwer.

Nein. Runter war kein Ausweg, entschied sie sich spontan, als sie Erhebungen in der Felsspalte über sich erkannte, die ihr möglicherweise als Aufstiegshilfe dienen konnten. Nein, besser höher! Nicht tiefer! Im Moment würde sie sich um den Portschlüssel keine Gedanken machen können.

Instinktiv nahm sie an, dass oben keine wilden Tiere waren. Wenn es wilde Tiere hier gab – was sie annahm. Sie unterdrückte die Panik, bekämpfte den Instinkt, zu weinen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Voldemort davon abgehalten hatte, den Portschlüssel zu verwenden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Zeit genug gehabt hatten, ihn endlich zu schlagen, ihn dahin zu befördern, wo er hingehörte!

War das der Himmel, fragte sie sich plötzlich, als sie den ersten Fuß auf den bewachsenen Felsen stellte.

Wieder knackte es im Urwald. Nein, so viel Glück würde sie nicht haben, nahm sie finster an, und begann zu klettern. Sie wuchtete sich nach oben, ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedern. Suchten die anderen nach ihr? Begriffen sie, was geschehen war?

Hermine glaubte noch nicht daran, dass sie gestorben sein könnte. Sie kam sich noch sehr lebendig vor. Sie hatte den Felsen erklommen, bevor die Sonne versunken war. Langsam legte sich eine Art Nebel über den Wald. Ein feuchter Nebel, der die letzten Formen der Sonne verhüllte. Alles war in ein orangenes Licht getaucht, aber sie meinte, eine Senke ausmachen zu können. Der Weg ging relativ ebenmäßig hinab.

Doch hinab, dachte sie enttäuscht. Es war nicht viel durch den Nebel zu erkennen, außer mehr Urwald und mehr Felsen.

Der Weg hinab ging beinahe leicht. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie ging. Sie wusste nur, sie würde nicht stehen bleiben. Die offene Fläche, über die sie lief, machte sie nervös, denn sie nahm an, sollte irgendetwas im Urwald lauern, würde es nun den geschenkten Platz in der ersten Reihe bekommen. Sie beeilte sich, den Schutz der Bäume zu erreichen. Sie befand sich schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Felsen, fünfzig Meter tiefer, schätzte sie. Auf dem Niveau, was sie von oben gesehen hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr ihre Wald- und Sträucherkunde hier helfen würde. Sie musste sich erst orientieren.

Konstellationen, kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. Wenn sich der Nebel verzog und es dunkel sein würde, würde sie vielleicht die Sternbilder erkennen. Sie würde raten können, ob sie sich noch in der westlichen oder östlichen Hemisphäre ihrer eigenen Welt befand.

Sie wusste nicht mal, ob es ein normaler Urwald war, durch den sie irrte. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, nicht gefressen zu werden, nahm sie an.

Sie musste einfach hoffen, dass Harry und Ron und Ginny es irgendwie geschafft hatten, die Welt zu retten. Ohne sie.

Sie schluckte schwer. Was, wenn nicht?

Die Geräusche rauschten um sie, surrten in der Luft, und sie fixierte die nähere Umgebung, versuchte, irgendetwas zwischen den wild bewachsenen Bäumen zu erkennen, aber nichts wirkte durch menschliche Zivilisation berührt. Es gingen keine Wege ab in den Urwald, die Gräser hier wirkten unangetastet. Sie näherte sich schließlich den ersten hohen Bäumen, und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sicherer wäre. Die offene Fläche oder die Dichte dieses… Dschungels?

War es Indien? Sie schluckte, sah sich um, versuchte, Blätter und Sträucher wiederzuerkennen, aber nichts kam ihr bekannt vor. In Indien gab es Tiger. Schlangen. Bären. Vor ihrem inneren Auge rezitierte sie das gesamte Dschungelbuch, und nervös sah sie sich um. Merlin, das würde sie nicht überleben. Nicht ohne Zauberstab.

Noch einmal überprüfte sie ihren Körper, aber nichts. Sie –

Diesmal knackte es so laut im Gebüsch, dass sie vor Schreck an einen unfassbar dicken Baumstamm zurückwich. Es klang lauter als Affen oder Vögel im Geäst! Definitiv lauter! Und es näherte sich. Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte, das Geräusch zu lokalisieren. – Hinter ihr! Sie wich um den Baumstamm, bis sie glaubte, das Geräusch käme von vorne. Ihr Herz raste. Sie sah sich um. Nichts! Der Boden war überwuchert mit efeuartigen Pflanzen, aber sie konnte keinen Stein – nicht mal einen starken Ast entdecken. Sie hatte keine Waffe!

Es klang… tatsächlich zu laut, als dass es ein umsichtiges Raubtier war. Es klang nicht nach den lautlosen Pfoten einer riesigen Wildkatze. Es klang… präzisionslos.

Das Geräusch war verstummt. Sie hielt die Luft an. Langsam schlich sie um den Baum, nachdem sie einen furchtsamen Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Hinter ihr lag weiterhin der dichte Dschungel. Sie lugte so leise sie konnte um die dichte Rinde. Ihr Atem stockte.

Sie war nicht allein! Aber…-

Hastig wich sie in den Schutz des Stammes zurück, als sich der Mann langsam um seine eigene Achse drehte, seine Umwelt untersuchte. Und er hatte einen Zauberstab. Scheiße. Das war ehrlich gesagt der einzige Gedanke, der in ihr aufstieg. Sie hatte die Todesseruniform innerhalb einer Nanosekunde erkannt. Sie war auf sie getrimmt wie der Stier auf das rote Tuch des Toreros.

Sie rekapitulierte, was geschehen sein musste. Sie war nicht tot. Allerdings hatte sie den Portschlüssel wohl auch nicht zerstört, nahm sie mit dumpfer Erkenntnis an.

Als es eng wurde, gerade als sie den Vorsprung zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzten, die Todesser in die Fluch schlugen, Voldemort sich in die Ecke gedrängt sah, hatte sie Stimmen gehört, hatte die Maske fliegen gesehen. Und sie war keine zwanzig Meter von Voldemort entfernt gelandet. Einer seiner Knechte hatte ihm zugerufen, zu verschwinden, den Portschlüssel zu erreichen, und sie hatte Rot gesehen!

Sie war den grünen und roten Flüchen der letzten Todesser ausgewichen, und hatte all ihre Kraft darauf gesetzt, den Gegenstand zu vernichten!

Wie dumm sie gewesen war! Wie übereilig sie gezielt hatte! Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch keinen Portschlüssel vernichten müssen, deshalb hatte sie einfach den Diffindo-Zauber gewählt. Es war ihr sinnvoll erschienen. Und ja, dieses Arschloch war da gewesen! Er hatte Voldemort verdammt noch mal den Weg gebahnt, damit er entkommen sollte!

Und dann… war es schnell gegangen. Der Zauberstab war ihr aus der Hand geflogen, nach der Wucht des Zaubers. Sie hatte den vermeintlich zerstörten Portschlüssel trotzdem beseitigen wollen, hatte sich blind auf ihn gestürzt, falls er doch noch funktionierte, und sie erinnerte sich – er war ebenfalls mit einem Hechtsprung vor ihr gelandet! Ihre Hand hatte nach der unscheinbaren und hässlichen Todessermaske gegriffen, so wie seine Hand, und dann….

Dann war alles schwarz geworden und sie war auf einem Felsplateau zu Bewusstsein gekommen, schloss sie mit höchster Wachsamkeit alle Lücken der vergangenen Ereignisse. Er würde weitergehen. Sie musste… verschwinden. Nicht für eine schwache Sekunde, kam ihr der Gedanke, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Ihm womöglich entgegenzutreten. Nein! All ihre Instinkte konzentrierten sich darauf, so lautlos wie möglich zu entkommen. Sie musste tiefer in den Dschungel. Nur so hatte sie eine Chance. Sie musste sich also nicht nur vor wilden Tieren in Acht nehmen! Sie musste vorrangig auch noch aufpassen, dass Draco Malfoy sie nicht mit dem _Avada_ in den Rücken traf. Scheiße….

Langsam, wirklich langsam, wich sie zurück, darauf bedacht, dass der riesige Baumstamm zwischen ihnen verblieb, dass er nicht einen Fetzen ihrer Kleidung zu Gesicht bekam. Leise, ganz leise! Die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel waren nicht unbedingt für eine stille Flucht geeignet. Sie waren robuste Schuhe, warme Schuhe. In der Arktis wäre sie besser aufgehoben. Wild gingen ihre Gedanken. Dann hörte sie ein Plopp.

Sie kannte es! Was… war es?

Sie war kaum drei Meter zurückgewichen, da stürzte er mitten aus der Luft vor sie. Keinen Meter entfernt zu ihren Füßen. Er war appariert! Er hatte es zumindest versucht, erkannte ihr Verstand. Hatte er versucht, nach Hause zu kommen? Stöhnend richtete er sich auf.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich überfordert, als er fast erschrak, als er ihrer Gestalt gewahr wurde.

Und für ein paar endlose Sekunden starrten sie sich an. Und er… hatte die Maske in der Hand, begriff sie augenblicklich. Er hatte den Portschlüssel, aber… er funktionierte nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken rissen ab.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er eins und eins zusammen zählte. Seine Augen nahmen sie auf, flogen über ihre Erscheinung, und hastig wog sie ab – rennen oder zuschlagen? Rennen oder zuschlagen? Langsam verdunkelte kalter Zorn seine Züge, und sie entschied sich recht spontan – Rennen!

Blind wich sie aus, als er den Zauberstab bereits schwang. Stumm schoss der grüne Blitz haarscharf an ihr vorbei! Scheiße, Scheiße! Sie schlug den nächsten Haken, hörte, wie er fluchend auf die Beine kam, und dann setzte er ihr nach.

Wie zwei Idioten stürmten sie durch den beschwerlichen Dschungel, und sie hoffte fast, dass er sie doch erwischen würde, bei dem Lärm, den sie machten. Die wilden Tiere müssten sie bald alle aufgeschreckt haben. Der nächste Blitz traf den Baum neben ihr, und sie hörte das nächste Plopp zu spät!

Fast wäre sie in ihn gerannt, als er direkt vor ihr materialisierte. Apparieren innerhalb des Dschungels funktionierte also. Verdammt. Sie wich zurück.

Schnell ging ihr Atem, und eine bessere Taktik fiel ihr nicht ein, als die Arme langsam zu heben. Sie ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabs nicht aus den Augen.

„Warte!", keuchte sie also. Ein hässliches Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel, und sie fixierte den verdammten Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Worauf?", fragte er tatsächlich, die Stimme kalt und gnadenlos, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie diesen widerlichen schleimigen Wichser nicht bereits in der ersten Klasse zu Hackfleisch zerflucht hatte!

„Wir sind hier gefangen", stammelte sie außer Atem. „Wenn du mich tötest, dann…" Sie unterbrach sich. Dann was? Er hatte einen Zauberstab! Er könnte sämtliche Tiger in Brand stecken, wenn er wollte, Merlin noch mal! Scheiße!

„Dann?", griff er ihre Worte auf, legte den Kopf ein wenig schräger, während er den Zauberstab hob und zielte.

„Dann werden sie dich sofort in eine Zelle werfen, wenn sie dich hier finden!", entkam es ihr hastig. Merlin, sie versuchte tatsächlich auf den letzten Drücker zu verhandeln. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als müsse er darüber nachdenken.

„Du gehst davon aus, dass ihr gewonnen habt?", wollte er mit widerlicher Überheblichkeit wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte sie tatsächlich eigenartig überzeugt. Sie spürte es. Und vielleicht spürte er es auch. Es hatte nicht gut ausgesehen. Gar nicht gut. Die meisten Todesser waren bereits geflohen. Dass er so dumm und unterwürfig war, seinem Herrn und Meister den letzten Ausweg offenzuhalten, war seine eigene Schuld!

Und tatsächlich trat so etwas wie Berechnung in seinen kreuzdämlichen Blick.

„Nehmen wir an, du hast Recht, Schlammblut", bemerkte er, während er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand drehte. Kurz kochte der Zorn in ihr, bei der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dieses Wort benutzte. Als wäre es ihr Name! Als wäre es Allgemeinwissen, als…- „Dann würden sie mich so oder in die Zelle werfen, nicht wahr?", unterbrach er gelassen ihre Gedanken.

Ja, würden sie.

„Nicht, wenn ich-" Aber sie konnte die Lüge kaum über die Lippen bringen, und sein abstoßenden Grinsen raubte ihr jede Lust, weiterzulügen. Fast lachte er.

„Nicht, wenn du was?", wollte er feixend wissen. „Was willst du tun? Ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, Schlammblut?" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Niemals. Nicht einmal, wenn jetzt gerade ihr jämmerliches Leben davon abhinge. Niemals.

Er lachte stumm, seine Nasenflügel bebten.

Ernsthaftigkeit regierte seine Züge wieder. Mit Kalkulation im Blick atmete er aus. Sie hoffte, dass er sich in seinen lächerlich schwarzen Klamotten totschwitzen würde. Sein Gesicht war bleich und schmal. Er könnte einer Wasserleiche Konkurrenz machen. Er hatte etwas so Abstoßendes an sich, dass sie kaum ertragen konnte, ihn anzusehen.

„Zehn Sekunden", sagte er schließlich, als schien er zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein.

„Was?", entkam es ihr verständnislos, aber er hob den Zauberstab.

„Das ist deine sportliche Chance, Schlammblut. Ich gebe dir zehn Sekunden, bevor ich die Welt von deiner widerwärtigen Existenz erlöse", erklärte er kalt. Sie hörte seine Beleidigung gar nicht. Zehn Sekunden. Das war kaum eine Chance, bedachte man, dass er apparieren konnte und sie nicht, aber sie würde jede Sekunde nehmen! „Zehn", begann er, aber bevor sie in einen Sprint fallen konnte, erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch den Dschungel.

„Was zur…?" Er starrte direkt an ihr vorbei, und der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand. Sie wandte sich um, und nahe der Lichtung von der aus sie den Dschungel betreten hatte, stand ein monströses Vieh.

Und sehr schnell nahm sie an, dass sie Gott weiß wo gelandet waren, denn dieses Tier war ihr noch niemals untergekommen. Fast schimmerte es in einem gefährlichen Blau. Es maß bestimmt drei Meter bis zum haarigen Schopf, und sie nahm an, es war eine Art… Affe? Allerdings besaß er mehr als vier Gliedmaßen. Sie zählte auf die Schnelle sechs haarig blaue Beine, und schon setzte er zur Verfolgung an.

Malfoy und sie sprangen förmlich aus der Starre und hechteten beide tiefer in den Urwald. Was auch immer dort lauerte – gefährlicher als das, was die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, konnte es nicht sein!

„Das ist deine schuld!", schaffte sie tatsächlich zu keuchen, aber ihr entgingen seine bissigen Widerworte, denn der Affe brüllte so markerschütternd hinter ihnen, dass sie geneigt war, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, aber sie widerstand dem Drang und rannte weiter. Und Malfoy war größer als sie und nur zu bald gewann er Vorsprung, überholte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Sie würde keinen Langstreckenlauf gewinnen. Nicht gegen Malfoy, nicht gegen den Monstergorilla!

Und sie hatte kaum eine Wahl. Sie brach nach rechts aus, fort von Malfoy. Und mit Glück, entschied sich das Vieh hinter ihnen für Malfoy.

Ein Blick zurück schickte ihr Herz in ihren Bauch. Das dämliche Vieh folgte ihr. Sie sammelte ihre letzten Kraftreserven, achtete auf die Wurzeln, die Bäume, und versuchte, nicht zu fallen, während der Affe jedes Hindernis mit Leichtigkeit überwand und zu ihr aufschloss.

Die Ebene endete so plötzlich, dass sie lediglich aufschreien konnte, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand, und sie den nächsten Hang hinabstürzte. Sie konnte nicht bremsen, also zog sie die Gliedmaßen ein, keuchte bei jeder Wurzel, die ihre Arme oder Beine streifte, und jeder weitere Sturz war schmerzhafter als der vorherige. Endlich endete das Sturzmanöver, und sie wusste nicht, wie viele Meter sie nun tiefer war. Aber das Tier war noch immer hinter ihr. Sie kam benommen auf die Beine, und traf auf den Weg, den auch Malfoy eingeschlagen haben musste. Sein Blick traf sie zornig, und sie fiel wieder neben ihn in den hilflosen Sprint.

„Scheiße!", hörte sie ihn keuchen, und letztendlich sah sie nur, wie er stehen blieb. Fast ungläubig flog ihr Kopf zurück, während sie weiter rannte, tiefer in das Dickicht, und sie sah nur noch, wie Malfoy den Zauberstab hob, wie der Affe ihn erreichte, wie die Funken aus der Spitze stoben, und schon war sie abgebogen, blickte nicht zurück, denn sollte Malfoy nicht getötet werden – sollte er tatsächlich schaffen, den blauen Affen zu erlegen – dann wären ihre zehn Sekunden längst vorbei!

Also rannte sie! Sie rannte, und nur das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Das Grün flog an ihr vorbei, die Erschöpfung ließ die Ränder ihres Blickfelds verschwimmen, und aus Unachtsamkeit übersah sie die nächste Wurzel, flog nicht sonderlich anmutig nach vorne, und wieder musste sie ihre Arme einziehen, denn wieder ging es abschüssig nach unten. Diesmal hatte sie weniger Glück, und schlug mit dem Knie auf einen äußerst spitzen Stein. Sie keuchte auf vor Schmerz, kam zu einem jähen Halt, und erblickte die nächste Schlucht, nur wenige Meter vor sich.

Mit Leichtigkeit hätte sie dort hinabstürzen können…. Sie ignorierte die akute Gefahr, die bestanden hätte, denn sie musste sich verstecken. Vor egal was! Aber zunächst erst mal vor Malfoy! Sie krabbelte zum Abgrund, blickte hinab, und was sie erkannte war eine Spalte. Keine zehn Meter tiefer. Mit feuchten Fingern griff sie in die Kante, ließ sich hinabhängen, suchte zitternd nach einer Erhebung im Stein, und stellte endlich ihren Fuß ab. Langsam – aber so zügig wie möglich – kletterte sie tiefer. Sie erreichte eine Kante, schmal genug, dass sie nicht direkt stürzte, nicht breit genug, als dass sie lange hierauf würde stehen können.

Nicht mehr weit! Schweißnass ließ sie sich hinabgleiten, bemerkte nur am Rand die Ameisen und Spinnweben, wischte sie blind aus ihrem Gesicht, und erreichte die schmale Spalte. Scheiße. Von oben hatte es nach mehr ausgesehen. Sie würde die Gelegenheit dennoch nutzen. Vorsichtig schob sie sich über den scharfen Fels in die Spalte. Sie riss sich beide Arme auf, aber sie spürte es nicht. Die Spalte fasste gerade ihren Körper, und verbarg sie nur ebenso. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen den warmen Fels, spürte den Stein gegen ihre Handflächen, und der Schatten der Spalte verbarg soeben ihre Füße. Es ging vielleicht einen Meter tief in den Fels, und die Spalte war kaum hoch genug, dass sie aufrecht stehen konnte, aber es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen vernahm sie das Plopp – und hielt hastig den Atem an.

Sie hörte ihn! Er hatte überlebt. Bastard, dachte sie erschöpft. Sie hörte den steinigen Boden unter seinen Füßen, als er wohl näher an den felsigen Abgrund trat. Sie hoffte, er würde denken, sie sei abgestürzt. Er machte noch ein paar weitere Schritte, erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Vorsichtig atmete sie durch die Nase.

Und sie betete zu sämtlichen Göttern, dass er keinen Aufspürzauber wusste! Dass er nicht einfach seinen dämlichen Zauberstab benutzte, um sie zu finden und doch noch umzubringen. Es verging noch eine quälende Minute, bis sich seine Schritte entfernten.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper zitterte noch immer vor Anstrengung.

Haarscharf. So was von haarscharf….


	3. Chapter 3

**_3\. Water_**

 _*one month, three weeks and six days ago*_

Wasser. Sie musste… Wasser finden. Der Abstieg hatte ihr halbes Leben gedauert, so kam es ihr vor. Wieso kam niemand? Wieso? Die Erschöpfung ließ sie wanken. Sie hatte die Nacht in einer tiefer gelegenen Spalte verbracht, die ihren Körper ganz hatte verbergen können. Sie hatte auf verdorrtem Laub gelegen, auf hartem Fels, und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Durch den Krieg war sie es gewöhnt, mit wenig Schlaf und wenig Nahrung auszukommen, aber… sie brauchte Wasser. Abwesend kratzten ihre Fingernägel über den Ausschlag an ihrem Hals, den sie durch die unzähligen Ameisenbisse bekommen hatte. Halb humpelte sie, denn der spitze Stein, auf den sie gefallen, hatte zumindest ihre Hose aufgeschlitzt und sich in die Haut über ihrem Knie gebohrt.

Die Sonne stand hoch, und sie war endlich unten angekommen. Halbherzig lauschte sie in die Dichte des Dschungels, aber selbst wenn sie jetzt auf Malfoy traf, dann sollte er sie töten, denn sie konnte nicht mehr.

Sie schleppte sich vorwärts, ihr Atem ging rasselnd, und sie wusste nicht, ob es irgendwelche Wasserquellen hier gab. Allerdings funktionierte ihr Verstand noch einigermaßen, und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit garantierte eigentlich regelmäßige Unwetter, regelmäßige Regenschauer, aber im Moment wirkte der Himmel nicht sonderlich regengeneigt. Er war strahlend blau.

Vielleicht zogen die Bäume die nötige Energie aus dem Boden? Dann gab es Süßwasserquellen, schloss sie träge. Sie musste sie nur finden. Sie glaubte, jeder Urwald der Welt verfügte über Wasserlöcher, über Quellen, über irgendeine Art der Versorgung der Tiere. Auch der große blaue Affe hatte bestimmt Wasser trinken müssen, dachte sie träge.

Ob Malfoy ihn getötet hatte? Sie nahm es dumpf an, glaubte nicht, dass sich magische blaue Riesengorillas auf einen Waffenstillstand einließen. Sie würde töten für einen Zauberstab. Für _seinen_ Zauberstab.

Zauberstab…. Ihre Gedanken schlangen sich um dieses Wort, als wäre es ein heiliger Gral, eine Droge, nach der sie süchtig war. Ohne Magie war es… unerträglich. Sie war keine Muggel mehr, hatte sie festgestellt. Sie war kaum den Felsen alleine runtergekommen. Sie verfügte über keinen außermagischen Lebensinstinkt.

Sie blieb stehen. Wind rauschte in den Baumwipfeln. Die Grillen waren tagsüber nicht ganz so laut, aber die Vögel und die übrigen Geräusche übertönten wahrscheinlich jedes Geräusch an Wasser, was…

Sie erinnerte sich. Sie hatte Wasser gehört! Aber… sie nahm an, sie war nun einen ganzen Tagesmarsch entfernt von den Quellen, die sie vielleicht gehört hatte. Aber sie war tief genug, glaubte sie. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Haut kribbelte, und sie nahm an, das Klima setzte ihr zu. Die Hitze, die Sonne, die ab und an durch das Laub der Bäume brach.

Höher. Sie musste einen Baum hoch. Am besten den höchsten den sie finden konnte. Wenn sie etwas weiter ging, vielleicht konnte sie dann ein Wasserloch erspähen, einen Wasserfall – egal, was. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr. Es war widerlich, aber sie konnte sie nicht ausziehen, konnte sie nicht zurücklassen, also ging sie weiter. Solange sie noch konnte, bis sie einen Baum erreichte, der beinahe normale Ausmaße besaß.

Sie blieb davor stehen. Wie kletterte man auf einen Baum mit glatter Rinde? Ihre Jacke! Wie nach einem elektrischen Schlag zerrte sie sich die dünne Jeansjacke von den Armen, trat nahe an den Baum und legte sie um den Stamm. Sie hielt beide Ärmel in je einer Hand. Ihr Blick hob sich. Zwanzig Meter, wenn nicht mehr, ging es steil in die Höhe. Erschöpft stellte sie ihr Bein auf die Rinde. Der Stiefel rutschte ab.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie die Jackenärmel losließ, sich bückte und die Stiefel auszog. Sie band sie an den Schnürsenkeln zusammen, nachdem sie ihre durchgeschwitzten Socken in die Schuhe gestopft hatte, und legte sie um ihren Nacken. Hier unten würde sie nichts zurücklassen. Dann griff sie nach den Jackenärmeln, und es tat gut, barfuß zu sein.

Ihr bloßer Fuß hatte besseren Halt. In der Theorie war es einfach. Sie würde beide Füße gegen den Stamm stemmen, und die Jacke immer ein Stück höher ziehen, damit sie weiterlaufen konnte. In der Praxis sah es anders aus. Es kostete sie Kraft und Ausdauer, die sie nicht mehr hatte. Ganz zu schweigen, von dem zweiten Schritt dieses Plans – wieder runterzukommen.

Und nach mehr als einer halben Stunde hatte sie erst die Hälfte des Stamms erklommen, musste sich ständig ausruhen, musste ihr Gewicht halten, und ihre Jacke riss immer weiter ein. Sie zitterte an Armen und Beinen, ihre Muskeln protestierten, und letztendlich war es eine Scheißidee gewesen. Am weiten Nachmittag, so schätzte sie, hatte sie die Baumkrone erreicht. Sie stürzte praktisch auf einen breiten Ast, weit oben, und weinte erschöpfte Tränen. So lag sie bestimmt zwanzig Minuten, ehe sie sich unter zitternden Armen aufrichtete.

Sie stellte sich hin und überblickte den Dschungel. Kein Wasser. Nirgendwo.

„Au!", rief sie plötzlich, denn etwas hatte sie gestochen, in den Fuß. Sie senkte den Blick, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Großer Gott!", wisperte sie und bückte sich, während ihr Mund aufklappte.

„Werin'g chan cha'r mar'eh!" Sie starrte das winzige Wesen an, das halb unter ihrem Jackenärmel verborgen lag.

„Was?", entkam es ihr, und sie nahm an, mittlerweile wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. „Ist das real?" Sie fragte sich selbst. Das kleine Wesen stemmte sich heftig gegen den Jeansstoff. Es trug einen winzigen Speer in der Hand, den es ihr wohl in den Fuß gerammt hatte.

„Chan cha'r!", rief es wieder, scheinbar so laut es konnte, aber Hermine verstand ihn gerade eben so. Er war vielleicht halb so groß wie ihre Hand, trug nagerartiges Fell am kleinen Menschenkörper, hatte filzige, dunkle Haare, und sie erinnerte sich vielleicht nur dunkel an die magischen Kreaturen aus „Die Geschichte der Zeit", was bei Professor Binns seit achtzig Jahren Standardlektüre gewesen war.

„Baumvolk", flüsterte sie verstört. Dann erst reagierte sie und half dem Wesen, nahm die Jacke von seinem Körper, und es rappelte sich auf. Es war wohl männlich, nahm sie an. So zornig, wie es sich vor ihr aufbaute. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit krabbelte es den Stamm weiter empor, bis es auf einen Zweig sprang, der nahe vor ihrem Gesicht war.

„Sol'utar chan cha'r homa sang bare'e!" Zornig funkelte es sie an, stieß mit dem kleinen Speer in die Luft, und sie öffnete den Mund.

„Ah…?" Noch war sie sich nicht völlig sicher, ob sie träumte. „Gibt es hier Wasser?", fragte sie ihn schwach, denn sie verstand sowieso nicht, was er sagte.

„Kan'alo?" Er sah sie verständnislos an. Die Züge, wie die eines Menschen. Sein Gesicht war braun und schmutzig. Winzig helle Augen in all dem Dreck.

„Wasser", wiederholte sie, zeigte ihm ihre hohlen Hände und tat so, als tränke sie. „Wasser!", erklärte sie.

„Mo'a", sagte er dann. Die Augen weit, als hätte er vielleicht verstanden.

Sie wiederholte die Geste, und sagte das Wort ebenfalls. „Moa, ja." Sie hoffte, dass war das Wort für Wasser. Er sah sich knapp um. Schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, war scheinbar bereit gewesen, mit seinem Leben zu kämpfen, aber dann sank der Speer in seiner Hand.

„Chen cha'r sa'la mo'a", sagte er ruhiger und reckte den Speer gen Himmel. Sie folgte der Geste. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen, stellte sie fest.

„Was?", Verständnislos sah sie ihn an.

„Chen cha'r", wiederholte er langsamer, „sa'la mo'a!", schloss er deutlich.

„Aha", machte sie. Sie schien ihn aufzuregen. Er hatte wenig Geduld. Er machte ein gereiztes Geräusch. Dann hob er seine winzige Hand und bewegte die einzelnen Finger, während er die Hand senkte. Sie musste ihn so gänzlich verstört ansehen, dass er fluchte, denn ihm entkam ein unverständliches Wort. Er wiederholte seine Geste, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Regen!", flüsterte sie, ahmte seine Geste nach. Er nickte unschlüssig und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Er verstand sie ja nicht.

„Sa'la mo'a", sagte er dann. Hermine ging auf, sie hatte zwei Worte gelernt. Moa war Wasser, Sala Moa war Regenwasser. Fantastisch. Jetzt müsste sie nur noch wissen, wann-

Der Donner über ihr war so erschütternd laut, dass sie fast vom Baum gestürzt wäre. Der kleine Mann des Baumvolks duckte sich und machte sich daran, zu verschwinden.

„Warte!", rief Hermine ihm nach, und er hielt knapp inne, wandte sich halb um. Sie wollte sich bedanken. Zwar hätte es wohl sowieso geregnet, aber… immerhin gab es hier noch… etwas anderes, außer blauen Gorillas. Er sah sie nervös an.

Sie legte in Ermangelung einer besseren Referenz, als die von Tarzan und Jane ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. „Hermine", sagte sie deutlich. Dann zeigte sie auf ihn. Er starrte sie an. Sie wiederholte die Geste. „Hermine", sagte sie.

Langsam deutete sie auf ihn.

Dann legte er die winzige Hand auf seine Brust. „Ra'vi", sagte er ruhig.

„Ravi", wiederholte sie.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, wo sie war und wie sie wieder nach Hause kam, aber schon fielen die ersten schweren Tropfen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte gen Himmel und war noch nie dankbarer für Regenwasser in ihrem gesamten Leben gewesen. Als sie den Blick senkte, war Ravi verschwunden.

Sie öffnete den Mund weit, während die ersten Tropfen fielen, griff dann aber nach ihrer Jacke, wartete, bis sie klatschnass war, und wrang sie in ihrem Mund aus. Es schmeckte herrlich! Das Beste, was sie jemals getrunken hatte, glaubte ihr Verstand. Wasser war herrlich…!

Der Regen währte allerdings nur fünf Minuten. Zu dumm, dass sie kein Gefäß für Wasser hatte. Es war etwas, das sie lernte. Wenn der Regen kam, dann nur für sehr kurze Zeit. Dann kehrte die Sonne zurück.

Sie hatte Hunger, wurde ihr klar. Sie legte die nasse Jacke um ihren Hals, und es tat so gut, das kühle Nass an der Haut zu spüren. Sie blickte durch die nassen Baumkronen. Jetzt hingen die Blätter ein wenig, nach dem Schauer, und sie fixierte einen seltsamen Punkt, zwischen zwei Wipfeln. Es war… weiß?

Blendend hell zwischen all dem Grün. Was war weiß? Es war nicht weit entfernt. Vielleicht einen Kilometer östlich von ihr. Vielleicht waren es Menschen?

Sie begann ihren mühsamen Abstieg, und ab und zu glaubte sie, dass winzige Augen sie aus den Wipfeln beobachteten. Das Baumvolk galt als Legende. Winzige Krieger, längst zwischen den Zeiten verloren gegangen. Mehr wusste sie nicht über sie. Und sie beschloss, die Blicke nicht zu erwidern. Vielleicht würden sie sie beobachten und feststellen, dass sie nicht böse war. Was auch immer ihr das brachte. Aber sie nahm an, es wäre ratsamer nicht ausschließlich Feinde in diesem Dschungel zu haben.

Seine Haut juckte. Alles stach und brannte. Die Sonne hatte ihn erbarmungslos gekennzeichnet. Es war eine schlimme Nacht gewesen. Kurz und schlimm. Er würde töten für ein Bett, ein heißes Bad und eine Handvoll Elfen, die ihn tragen würden. Zwar hatte er Schutzzauber um sich legen können, jedoch war es ein bitterer Trost gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass es keinen magischen Weg gegeben hatte, zurückzukommen. Der Portschlüssel war wertlos gewesen. Er funktionierte hier nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie er hatte apparieren können oder seinen Patronus nach Hause schicken konnte.

Er hatte Dutzende Leuchtsignale in die Luft geschossen, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass er sich irgendwo befand, wo auch nur der Hauch an Zivilisation existierte. Er hatte den Nachmittag über den Dschungel durchkämmt, nach dem Schlammblut Ausschau gehalten sowie nach dem monströsen Affen, den er gestern nicht hatte töten können, weil er unsauber gezielt hatte. Er hatte ihn lediglich verscheucht. Aber weder das Schlammblut, noch der Affe hatten seinen Weg noch einmal gekreuzt. Sein karges Mal gestern hatte aus Schlangenfleisch bestanden, welche er mehr schlecht als recht getötet und zubereitet hatte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, seine Mahlzeiten selbst zuzubereiten – geschweige denn, sie zu fangen und zu töten und sich blind zu entscheiden, was von einem Schlangenkörper giftig sein könnte und was nicht. Und er konnte auf diese Erfahrung auch getrost verzichten. Kein anderes Tier hatte sich in die Nähe seines Feuerscheins gewagt. Er wusste nicht, ob Hasen hier existierten, aber irgendetwas würde er fangen und töten müssen, wenn er nicht verhungern wollte. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie man einen Hasen häutete, ignorierte er vorerst.

Auch war ihm aufgefallen, dass der _Avada_ den Schlangenkörper komplett durchgeschockt hatte. Schlange schmeckte ohnehin widerlich, aber der _Avada_ war nicht geeignet für einen anschließenden Verzehr seines Opfers.

Aber ein Messer besaß er nicht. Und er wusste damit ebenfalls nicht umzugehen. Wut durchflutete ihn. Neben vielen anderen Gefühlen.

Vielleicht tauchte der Affe noch mal auf. Seine Beine schmerzten, solange wanderte er schon ziellos durch die riesigen Bäume. Nicht wirklich ziellos, denn sein Zauberstab zeigte ihm deutlich die Richtung, in der er Wasser finden würde, nur folgte er diesem Hinweis seit vier geschlagenen Stunden, ohne Wasser gefunden zu haben, sah man von dem kurzen Regenschauer ab. Zwar hatte er ein paar Blätter zusammen gezaubert, so dass sie ihm ein Becher gewesen waren, aber Durst hatte er noch immer.

Der Aguamenti-Zauber funktionierte nicht. Wo kein Wasser war, konnte man auch keins herzaubern. Ganz einfach. Sein Zauberstab war ihm von weniger Nutzen, als er gehofft hatte, dachte er bitter. Er würde nur die Tiere für ihn töten – sollte sich endlich mal eins zeigen, was tatsächlich ein paar Knochen mehr aufwies, als eine miese Schlange. Und dann würden sie scheußlich schmecken, weil er komplett unfähig war, in der Wildnis zu überleben.

Er hatte sich schon ein paar Vögel ausgeguckt, aber sie flogen hoch und wirkten nicht dumm genug, in seine Nähe zu kommen. Auch diese würde er häuten oder rupfen müssen, nahm er dumpf an. Wo war ein Hauself, wenn man ihn benötigte?!

Er war sich auch nicht sicher, wo er war. Er traute sich, so weit zu apparieren, wie er es überschauen konnte. Nicht viel weiter. Zu häufig endeten die Wege in Schluchten. Allerdings war ihm bei seinem Streifzug heute ein ganzer Wald an Aesturia-Bäumen aufgefallen. Sie hatten einen rötlichen Stamm, lange fließende Zweige und dicke feuchte Blätter von giftig blauer Farbe. Lagunen-Bäume wuchsen ausschließlich auf magischen Inseln. Er erkannte sie leidglich von den Urlaubsreisen mit seinen Eltern, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war. Er nahm also an, wo immer er war, das Meer dürfte nicht sonderlich weit entfernt liegen. Nur wusste er nicht, was für ein Meer es war.

Salazar, er wusste kaum, was für eine Insel einen ganzen Dschungel beherbergte. Nicht in seiner Welt, nicht in verborgenen magischen Welten.

Es wäre keine Alternative, dachte er abwesend. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, in den tiefen Stunden der letzten Nacht, als er mit seinem Leben fast schon abgeschlossen hatte. Er hatte ihre Worte nicht völlig abschütteln können. Er hatte gelernt, ein Schlammblut sprach weder Wahrheit noch Wissen aus, aber im Moment fiel es ihm schwer, mit seinen Vorurteilen im Einklang zu bleiben. Denn wenn er abwog, dann nahm er an, dass eine gute Chance bestand, dass der Dunkle Lord gestürzt worden war. Es wäre gut möglich, dass seine Eltern, seine Freunde, bereits im Ministerium saßen und das restliche Volk nur darauf wartete, sie abzutransportieren zu lassen.

Und mit diesem Zugeständnis, was er sich unweigerlich machen musste, kam eine ganz entscheidende Problematik auf – wer auch immer kommen würde, wer auch immer den Weg hierher fand, der würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht für ihn hierher kommen. Sollte der Bastard Potter überlebt haben, sollte er tatsächlich gesiegt haben, gegen den letzten harten Kern an Reinblütern seines Regimes, dann… sah es erschreckend finster für seine Zukunft aus.

Er war nicht gerne allein mit seinen Gedanken, aber das war jetzt gerade die einzige Option, die er hatte. Wenn Potters Seite gesiegt hatte, käme niemand für ihn hierher.

Es war sehr einfach. Und es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Sie würden ihn hier zurücklassen, oder sie würden ihn finden, mitnehmen und einsperren. Und wahrscheinlich würden sie mehr Spaß bei letzterem Szenario empfinden. Und deshalb hatte er schon überlegt, ein Versteck zu suchen, vielleicht… direkt zu bleiben. Hier. In dieser tropischen Falle.

Aber… es wäre keine Alternative. Es wäre einfach nur ein anderer Tod. Einer, bei dem er alleine mit sich selbst sein würde. Und er war nicht gerne allein. Denn er konnte sich nicht versorgen. Schon gar nicht hier! Für ihn war dieser Krieg zu einem so abrupten Ende gekommen, dass er es gar nicht fassen konnte. Er war heute Morgen aufgewacht, gänzlich desorientiert, völlig verloren, und er hasste es, dass er sich an niemanden wenden konnte. Dass es keinen Befehl gab, den er ausführen konnte. Wo war sein Vater?

Wäre er jünger, würde er weinen und nach seinem Vater rufen, aber… er war kein Kind mehr. Er war der einzige Mensch auf dieser Insel, mit einem verdammten Zauberstab. Und er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, das Schlammblut zu töten, als sie direkt vor seiner Nase gestanden hatte.

Aber es war eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen, sagte er sich. So viele Aspekte hatten zusammengespielt. Sie war mit Glück entkommen. Und mit noch mehr Glück, wäre sie bereits tot.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er eine Doktrin für ein ganzes Leben eingeflößt bekommen, weshalb das gemeine Schlammblut vernichtet werden musste. Weshalb alle Muggel gefangen und getötet werden sollten. Er verstand nicht alle Logik dahinter. Er glaubte nicht jedes Märchen, was die Alten erzählten. Aber er hatte seine eigene Wahrheit. Und der blieb er treu. Und es war inakzeptabel, mit einem Schlammblut auf einer Insel gefangen zu sein. Sie sind nicht viel mehr als Tiere, hatte Lucius gesagt. Nicht viel mehr als Parasiten.

Draco verzog den Mund. Er nahm an, viele dieser Sagen rührten daher, dass die meisten Reinblüter Muggel nicht kannten. Es lag alles ein wenig anders, wenn man seit dem zehnten Lebensjahr mit einem Schlammblut zur Schule gegangen war, was in ausnahmslos jeder Disziplin besser abschnitt als der verdammt Rest. Denn sie sah aus wie ein Mensch. Sie bewegte sich wie ein Mensch, sprach wie ein Mensch, flehte um ihr Leben wie ein Mensch. Sie hatte sogar einen Namen, wie ein Mensch. Draco würde ihn nicht benutzen, denn ein Schlammblut brauchte keinen Namen.

Wenn der Krieg jetzt vorbei wäre, hätte sich wenig geändert. Es war eine der Sachen, die ihn immer gestört hatten. Es gab immer mehr Muggel als Zauberer. Es würde immer mehr Muggel geben. Und selbst wenn…- selbst wenn sie diesen Kampf gewonnen hätten – auszuziehen, alle Muggel zu töten, erschien so… absurd? So lächerlich? So… trivial.

Die Muggel hatten die Zauberer vor siebenhundert Jahren nahezu ausgerottet. Warum sollte es jetzt großartig anders sein? Das war sein Problem mit dem Krieg. Denn selbst wenn…! Sie waren in der Unterzahl. Er war nur dafür, Muggelgeborene nicht in die magische Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen, ihnen keine Einladung nach Hogwarts zu schicken, um ihren winzigen Funken Magie zu kultivieren, denn sie stellten die Gefahr dar, überhaupt die Muggel wieder auf die Fährte zu locken, Zauberer umzubringen, nicht wahr? Das war doch die einzige Sorge, die einzige Bedrohung, die von Muggelgeborenen ausging, oder nicht? Nüchtern betrachtet, mit dem geringen Menschenverstand, den er in dieser Angelegenheit zuließ.

Und deshalb war er nicht gerne allein. War er allein, dann hinterfragte er die Dinge, die seine Familie als gepriesene Tatsachen hinnahm. Und es war seine Familie. Natürlich wich er nicht von ihrer Seite. Egal, was sie taten. Egal, wem sie huldigten.

Gut, natürlich gingen von diesem Schlammblut auf dieser Insel ganz andere, sehr konkrete, Gefahren aus, aber insgeheim war er wirklich sehr froh, dass er derjenige mit dem Zauberstab war, denn, auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde, auch wenn sie vielleicht nur ein Parasit in Menschengestalt war – war sie einfach zu gefährlich mit einem Zauberstab. Es wäre töricht, zu glauben, sie könne nicht zaubern, weil sie ein Schlammblut war. Denn sie war wahrscheinlich die Ausnahme aller Schlammblüter.

Grimmig atmete er aus. Nein. Er war nicht gern allein. Er würde sie töten. Dann musste er nicht so viel nachdenken. Vor allem nicht über sie. Denn töten war alles, was er letztendlich konnte. Er war wirklich nicht geschaffen für diese Umgebung. Seine Haut in seinem Gesicht pellte sich bereits nach einem Tag. Er war sonnenverbrannt und hatte lediglich den Schmerz mit dem Zauberstab betäuben können.

Er hatte stechenden Muskelkater in den Oberschenkeln, den Waden, selbst seinen Füßen, denn noch niemals hatte er irgendwohin laufen müssen. Alles tat ihm weh, denn als Todesser war er davon verschont geblieben, seinen Körper trainieren zu müssen für Auseinandersetzungen. Todesser benutzten ihren Verstand und nicht ihre Fäuste. Sie waren Reinblüter und kämpften mit dem Zauberstab.

Seine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich und der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand, als er sich durch das nächste Gestrüpp geschlagen hatte und auf eine freie Lichtung traf. Völlig entgeistert wanderten seine Augen empor an dem riesigen Schiff, was gestrandet mitten im Dschungel lag. Nicht gänzlich nur im Dschungel, stellte er schließlich fest. Das riesige Schiffswrack lag schief in einem Tümpel, der bei weitem nicht genug Wasser für ein Schiff fasste, aber genügend Wasser, dass er nicht verdursten würde!

Langsam trat er näher. Lianen, Efeu und Plankton überwucherten den Rumpf des Schiffes. Die Gallionsfigur war überwachsen mit Algen. Er glaubte, es war eine Meerjungfrau. Hoch oben bewegten sich die letzten Fetzen der hellen Segel im Wind, und er konnte es schlecht schätzen, aber er nahm an, dieses Schiff befand sich seit einiger Zeit hier. Seit bestimmt einigen Jahrhunderten. Und er nahm nicht an, dass es hier auf Grund gelaufen war. Er nahm an, es war hier gelandet, wie er es auch war. Aus Zufall. Aus Strafe. Aus was für Gründen auch immer, denn der Tümpel war kein Zufluss zum Meer.

Wahrscheinlich war dieses Schiff hier her appariert, irgendwann. Und hier war es geblieben. Es gab verschollene Punkte im Meer. Bermuda Dreieck nannten die Muggel den letzten bekannten, gefährlichen Portschlüssel der Meere. Aber Draco wusste, es gab noch den ein oder anderen Punkt im Meer, der einen ebenfalls genau zu einer solchen verfluchten Insel bringen würde, auf der er und das Schlammblut gelandet waren.

Arme Idioten, dachte Draco jedoch mitleidslos. Er näherte sich dem Wrack. Aber vielleicht hatten die armen Idioten Alkohol an Bord gehabt…?


	4. Chapter 4

**_4\. The Debt_**

 _*one month, three weeks and six days ago*_

Sie blieb erschöpft vor dem riesigen Schiffwrack stehen. Die hohen Segel waren das Weiße, was sie von der Baumspitze aus gesehen hatte! Ihr Verstand fand keine gute Erklärung, weshalb ein riesiges Schiff mitten im Dschungel liegen konnte, aber es war unwichtig, denn es dümpelte in einem Tümpel! Wasser! Sie stürzte praktisch nach vorne zum Rand des Tümpels, fiel auf die Knie, und hoffte einfach, dass es keine Überlebenden im Inneren des Schiffes gab.

Es war kein modernes Schiff. Keiner dieser Muggel-Stahl-Container, keine Yacht, kein Motorboot. Es war ein Dreimaster, ganz aus Holz, so uneben verarbeitet, dass sie stark davon ausging, dass es ein von Menschenhand gebautes Schiff war. Alt genug, dass diejenigen, die auf ihm herkamen, bereits vor mindestens vierhundert Jahren verstorben waren.

Ihre hohlen Hände fassten zitternd das Wasser, tranken vorsichtig, um zu testen, ob es sich um Salzwasser handelte, aber es schmeckte süß! Es rann ihre trockene Kehle hinab und gierig trank sie vier, fünf Hände voll.

Die Vögel sangen über ihr, die Blätter der Bäume bewegten sich im sanften Wind und sie versuchte, genau zu lauschen, ob sich irgendetwas näherte, ob irgendetwas anderes im Dschungel war, außer sie.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab, benetzte ihr Gesicht, ihren Nacken, denn ihre kaputte Jacke war bereits wieder getrocknet, unter der sengenden Hitze der Nachmittagssonne. Die Zeit konnte sie nur an ihrem Schatten ausmachen, der bereits wieder länger vor sie fiel. Sie starb vor Hunger, dachte sie betrübt, aber sie erkannte keine Früchte an den Bäumen.

Dann hörte sie ein anderes Geräusch. Fast wäre sie nach hinten gefallen vor Schreck. Aus dem Innern des Schiffes drangen tatsächlich dumpfe Geräusche. Jemand war dort drin! Ihr Verstand sagte ihr klar, dass niemand dort überlebt haben konnte, aber es waren keine tierischen Geräusche. Jemand schien Kisten zu durchwühlen.

Gebückt bewegte sie sich rückwärts, denn garantiert würde sie sich nicht zu erkennen geben.

Doch das Blut gefror in ihren Adern, als von hinten ein Schatten über sie fiel. Der Schatten war sehr groß, und sie rührte sich nicht. Sie vernahm tiefe Atemzüge, und langsam wandte sie den Kopf. Oh nein!

Kaum erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre, kaum rauschte das Adrenalin wieder durch ihren müden Körper, hatte der blaue Gorilla ausgeholt und traf sie mit dem haarigen Arm an der Schulter, als sie zu spät auswich. Er brüllte markerschütternd laut, und sie konnte nur zur Seite hechten, während sie sich stöhnend die schmerzende Schulter hielt. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal kommen hören!

Sie bemerkte über ihrem Kopf einen roten Funkenflug, der den Gorilla in die Brust traf. Malfoy! Seine Gestalt ragte aus einem halbhohen Loch in der Schiffswand, und sie krabbelte mühsam in Deckung. Der Gorilla bemerkte ihren Versuch, zu fliehen, und da von ihr weniger Gefahr ausging als von Malfoy, verfolgte er sie keuchend.

„ _Petrificus Totalus_!", schrie Malfoy, und bevor der Gorilla sie packen konnte, um sie höchstwahrscheinlich einfach in zwei zu brechen, sah sie die Panik in seinen giftig purpurnen Augen, als sich seine vielen Extremitäten durch den Zauber versteiften.

Unspektakulär stürzte er wie eine haarige Riesenspinne mit Gorillakopf auf den Rücken. Sein Atem ging hastig durch die Nase, während sein Mund durch den Zauber verschlossen blieb, und echte Panik in seinem tierischen Blick stand. Trotzdem ragten die raubtierartigen Hauer weit über seine Unterlippe hinaus, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Kombinationen aus gefährlichen Tieren sich in diesem Geschöpf vereinigten.

Sie lag noch immer auf dem Boden, keinen Meter von seinen mächtigen Beinen entfernt, und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie noch lebte. Malfoy sprang aus dem Loch, und mit gezielten Schritten kam er auf sie zu. Sie erkannte ein langes Messer in seiner Hand, teilweise rostig, und es wirkte nicht so, als wisse er, was er tat.

Und sie nahm an, das war das Ende. Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte schwer und wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie spürte, wie die rostige Klinge sie durchbohrte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden. Verstört öffnete sie die Augen wieder, aber Malfoy schenkte ihr wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er stand vor dem Gorilla, und sie sah, dass dessen Beine langsam wieder zuckten. Der Zauber verlor bereits wieder an Wirkung.

Malfoy haderte kurz mit sich selbst. Dann hob er das Messer mit beiden Händen über den Kopf. Sie sah, wie der Gorilla die Augen weit aufriss. Tatsächlich stand sanfte Erkenntnis im Blick des Tieres, was sich nicht rühren konnte, was ausgeliefert auf dem Rücken lag, und sie war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich sprach.

„Nein!", rief sie verzweifelt, als Malfoy die Klinge mit Schwung hinabsausen ließ, direkt in die Brust des Gorillas, sie knirschend zwischen seine Rippen schob, wo sie mit einem widerlichen Geräusch stecken blieb, während Malfoys Rücken sich unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Er lag halb über dem riesigen Tier, und sie hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

Er ließ den Griff des Messers los, stützte sich auf der haarigen Brust des Tieres nach oben, und der _Petrificus_ hatte keine Macht mehr. Der Gorilla wand sich im Todeskampf, röchelte, und dann sank sein Kopf zur Seite. Die purpurnen Augen tot und leer. Er atmete nicht mehr. Geschockt starrte Hermine in das ungewöhnliche Gesicht des Tieres.

„Nein?", riss sie Malfoys keuchende Stimme aus ihrer Starre, als er ihre Worte ungläubig wiederholte, und ihr siedend heiß wieder einfiel, dass sie wahrscheinlich sein nächstes Opfer sein würde. Allerdings stützte er sich schwer atmend auf seine Knie und sah sie zornig aus kalten Augen an, während sie den schweren Sonnenbrand auf seiner Haut erkannte. „Es wäre dir lieber, wenn dieses scheiß Vieh uns in Stücke reißt, ja?", knurrte er erschöpft.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren würde. Das Messer steckte noch immer unschön in der Brust des Tieres, und seinen Zauberstab konnte sie nicht entdecken. Ihre Schulter pochte schmerzhaft, aber sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sprach!

„Vielleicht war er der letzte seiner Art." Es musste die Erschöpfung sein. Dass sie überhaupt schaffte, maßregelnd zu klingen. Er richtete sich auf, fuhr sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht, und sein Mund öffnete sich ungläubig. Dann verengte er zornig die Augen.

„Das hoffe ich", bemerkte er bitter. „Und jetzt-", begann er unfreundlich und zog den Zauberstab aus seinem hinteren Hosenbund. Scheiße, dachte sie unglücklich.

Aber dieses Mal hörte sie das Geräusch aus dem Unterholz. Sie hielt die Luft an. Auch Malfoy rührte sich nicht, starrte blind an ihr vorbei in die Dichten des Dschungels, und sie glaubte fast, sie hörte ein Schnurren.

Sie sah, dass sein Atem konzentrierter ging, er den Zauberstab von ihr fort richtete, hinter sie, und sie besaß genügend restlichen Verstand in seine Richtung zu krabbeln, sich aufzurichten, und dann wandte sie sich um. Ihr fiel gar nicht auf, dass sie praktisch hinter Malfoy in Deckung gegangen war.

Es waren zwei… Füchse? Wölfe? Sie wusste es nicht sicher. Die Tiere waren hell. Nicht weiß, aber definitiv nicht rot, wie Füchse es waren. Und sie waren bestimmt dreimal so groß, wie normale Füchse. Hündisch knurrten sie, zeigten ihre scharfen Zähne, und erinnerten sie doch eher an Wölfe. Füchse waren katzenartig, und bestimmt nicht so riesig.

Sie hatten wohl das Blut des Gorillas gerochen, nahm sie panisch an. Aber zwei Stück würde Malfoy töten können, dachte sie ängstlich. Und wenn solche Tiere im Dschungel herumliefen, würde sie nur noch auf Bäumen schlafen!

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm gepresst. Langsam tauchten zwischen den Bäumen weitere Fuchs-Wölfe auf, definitiv mehr, als Malfoy auf einmal würde töten können. Und dann gab er den Angriff auf, ließ sie stehen, während er zurück zum Schiff hechtete. Kurz war sie überrascht, aber die Fuchs-Wölfe setzten zum Sprung an, und sie erwachte aus der Starre, folgte Malfoy, und entging dem Gebiss des größten Fuchs-Wolfs hinter sich, als sie hastig das Schiff erklomm.

Sie folgte Malfoy auf das Deck, aber die Fuchs-Wölfe folgten, setzten ihnen nach, und sie tat, was Malfoy tat. Er kletterte den mittleren Mast empor, und sie nahm den linken davon. Ihre Finger rutschten immer wieder von den uralten Tauen ab, aber verzweifelt, den Zähnen der Fuchs-Wölfe entgehend, kletterte sie höher, zog ihren Körper die maroden Trittstufen hinauf, obwohl ihre Muskeln noch protestierten von ihrem Baumaufstieg zuvor.

Die Fuchs-Wölfe heulten frustriert, ehe sie die Verfolgung aufgaben. Drei weitere hatten bereits begonnen, den Gorilla zu reißen, und Hermine zählte von hier oben etwa zwölf Stück insgesamt, denn es näherte sich scheinbar das gesamte Rudel.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie angsterfüllt wissen, aber Malfoy reagierte nicht auf sie, starrte wütend hinab auf den Gorilla und schoss einen zornigen Stupor auf die Fuchs-Wölfe.

„Das ist meiner, ihr Scheißviecher!", schrie er, und kurz stoben die Fuchs-Wölfe auseinander, um dem Fluch auszuweichen, aber schnell kamen sie zurück, um zu fressen. „Fuck!", rief er wütend. Sie sah zu ihm herüber, fragte sich, wie lange der alte Mast sie halten würde, und er erwiderte ihren Blick. Hier oben saßen sie erst mal in der Falle.

Kurz glaubte sie, dass er sie verfluchen würde, aber dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen. Erschöpft schwang er das Bein rittlings über den Quermast, der seinen Mast mit ihrem verband und lehnte sich gegen das knarrende Holz.

„Und jetzt?", wagte sie unter Schmerzen zu fragen, denn ihre Schulter protestierte jetzt schlimmer als vorher. Und tatsächlich schien er einzusehen, dass es jetzt gerade vollkommen egal war, dass sie Feinde waren. Jetzt gerade waren sie nämlich Fuchs-Wolf-Beute. Und sie wollte nicht mit ihm hier festsitzen, aber sie wollte auch nicht von ihm verflucht werden, stürzen und – bei ihrem Glück – bei vollem Bewusstsein von Fuchs-Wölfen verspeist werden. Wenn es denn gerade nicht sein müsste.

„Jetzt werde ich sie fressen lassen", informierte er sie bitter, „und dann den scheiß Affen in Brand setzen", schloss er kalt. Und es war… wahrscheinlich nicht dumm. Wahrscheinlich war es klug, dass die Fuchs-Wölfe satt wären, und sie in Ruhe ließen.

„Was sind das für Tiere?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage, aber sein Blick war tödlich.

„Hör mir genau zu, Schlammblut", sagte er jetzt. „Der einzige Grund, warum du noch lebst, ist, dass du, nachdem ich den Affen angezündet habe, runter klettern wirst, um zu sehen, ob noch mehr wilde Tiere in nächster Nähe sind, hast du das verstanden?", knurrte er unfassbar zornig. Sie schluckte schwer, nicht sicher, ob es ein guter Deal war, aber immerhin kaufte es ihr ein wenig mehr Zeit.

„Das ist kein Waffenstillstand, glaub mir!", warnte er sie scharf.

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, denn es gab darauf nichts zu sagen, und Übelkeit erfasste sie, während die Fuchs-Wölfe unter widerlichen Geräuschen Hautfetzen vom toten Körper des Gorillas zerrten, um sie geräuschvoll zu kauen.

Die Sonne versank hinter den hohen Bäumen, und mittlerweile zählte er zwanzig Mordeos, die sich um den Affenleib scharten. Noch nie hatte er lebendige Beiß-Füchse gesehen. In Blaises Haus stand auf dem Dachboden ein ausgestopftes weibliches Exemplar, mit funkelnden Augen. Aber es war so abscheulich, dass Blaises Mutter ein Tuch über das Vieh geworfen hatte. Blaises Großvater hatte als Hobby magisches Großwild gejagt, und es war sein kostbarster Fang gewesen, hatte er ihnen einst erzählt.

Dort unten befand sich kein Weibchen. Ein Rudel hatte meist nur ein Weibchen, denn sie waren größer und tödlicher als die Männchen. Das Weibchen besaß drei buschige Schwänze, so wie das Exemplar auf Blaises Dachboden. Und sie töteten die anderen Weibchen.

Draco kannte die Mordeos nur aus dem Kindermärchen ‚Die drei Schwänze des Mordeo', in welchem ein Junge ein Mordeo fing, ihm die Schwänze abschlug und von da an nie mehr Pech in seinem Leben hatte. Sein müder Verstand spulte diese unnützen Informationen träge ab, während er den Tieren zusah, wie sie ohne Rücksicht den Affen zerrissen.

Das Schlammblut schien die Tiere nicht zu kennen, aber das war nicht verwunderlich. Sie war ein Schlammblut - welches er noch immer nicht umgebracht hatte, fiel ihm nervigerweise wieder ein, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ihm das Affen-Massaker von vorhin gereicht. Fast hätte er sich übergeben. Rohe Gewalt war nicht sein Metier. Gefangen sein im Urwald, ohne die richtige Ausrüstung, ohne das Wissen zu überleben, war nicht sein Metier, verdammt!

Er hatte lang genug gewartet. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie groß dieses Rudel war. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele es noch von ihnen gab, aber er hoffte, sie wären vorerst satt. Hatte er glauben können, dass es hier keine Raubtiere gab? Nein. Er hatte sich einfach keine Gedanken gemacht, und das war dumm und töricht von ihm gewesen.

Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab. „ _Ignio_!", sagte er widerwillig, denn er hatte den Affen extra betäubt, ehe er ihn getötet hatte. Das Fleisch wäre unverdorben gewesen. Es hätte besser geschmeckt, als geschocktes Fleisch, aber diese dämlichen Biester hatten ja unbedingt aus dem Dschungel stürzen müssen!

Großflächig brach das Feuer auf dem Affenkörper aus, und zufrieden sah er drei Tiere flüchten, deren Fell ebenfalls Feuer gefangen hatte. Gut so, dachte er bitter. Die Mordeos heulten auf, stoben davon, und schnell brannten die Flammen hoch, und es stank bestialisch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Das Schlammblut neben ihm hielt sich sogar die Nase zu.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was gleich passieren würde, aber am besten brachte er es schnell hinter sich. Er würde sie runter schicken. Und dann würde er sie umbringen. Wofür mehr Zeit verschwenden? Sie war eine Gefahr. Noch eine von vielen Gefahren hier.

Sehr kurz ging seine Verstand in eine andere Richtung. Könnte sie nützlich sein? So nützlich ein Schlammblut eben sein könnte?

Er wandte den Blick. Wie gefangen blickte sie hinab in die lodernden Flammen, bemerkte seinen Blick nicht. Er wusste es nicht. War es dumm, alleine durch den Dschungel zu laufen? War es klüger, zu zweit zu sein?

Was, wenn sie gerettet wurden? Wäre es dann für ihn nicht besser, würde er in ihrer Nähe sein? Aber es wäre die widerliche Nähe eines Schlammbluts. Nichts konnte es rechtfertigen. Er erkannte wie dumm seine Gedanken waren. Aber er war bei weitem zu stolz, es ihr zu zeigen.

„Geh runter", befahl er schließlich rau, und sie schien sich wieder zu erinnern, dass er da war. Er hatte den Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet. „Geh runter, oder ich fluche dich runter, Schlammblut", warnte er sie, sah sie schlucken, bevor sie den Mast fest ergriff, um wieder hinab zu klettern.

Sie war verletzt. Ihre Schulter wirkte merklich steif, ging ihm auf. Aber er schenkte ihren Verletzungen keine weitere Beachtung. Tatsächlich bot er ihr einen Ausweg an. Wenn sie klug war, würde sie anfangen zu rennen, sobald sie unten war, dachte er grimmig.

Und sie war nicht viel. Aber das Schlammblut war klug.

Sie musste tatsächlich Pause machen und klammerte sich an den Mast. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihre Wunde heilen können. Natürlich würde er es nicht tun, aber es war nett zu wissen, dass er verdammt noch mal überlegen war.

Dann setzte sie den Weg nach unten fort, sprang den letzten Meter und kletterte vom Deck des alten Schiffes. Er erkannte sie neben den Flammen. Sie schien sich knapp umzusehen, ehe sie den Blick wieder hob.

Und fast erwischte er sich dabei, wie er die Worte praktisch laut sagte. _Lauf endlich_ , dachte er, denn… er würde sie töten. Würde sie töten müssen. Das war es, was er tat. Was Todesser taten. Und er wusste nicht mal, warum er es nicht tat. Er würde sie treffen können. Der Fluch würde treffen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er gerne hätte, dass seine Opfer einen guten Kampf lieferten, dass eine sportliche Chance bestand. Eine Art von… Fairness? War er so? Seinem Vater nach zu urteilen, war er feige. Aber er war nicht so feige, dass er jemanden, der verletzt und wehrlos war, einfach abschlachtete. Von dem Affen abgesehen, aber das verdammte Biest war auch nicht wehrlos gewesen!

Er spürte ihren Blick fast grausam deutlich, obwohl er nur gerade eben ihr Gesicht ausmachen konnte. Und wahrscheinlich ging ihr in diesem Moment auf, dass er sich nicht rührte, den Zauberstab nicht hob, und dann sah er nur noch, wie sie sich abrupt umwandte und rannte.

Sie rannte ins Dickicht, und nach einer Minute hörte er ihre Schritte nicht mehr.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen den Mast. Er hätte sie töten sollen, dachte er dumpf. Den Preis seines Zögerns würde er höchstwahrscheinlich doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen müssen.

Es wurde Zeit, Schutzzauber zu legen. Er würde die Nacht beim Schiff verbleiben, denn im Innern hatte er, neben einer Handvoll rostigen Stichwaffen und unnütz viel Piratengold, ein umgekipptes Fass gefunden, in dem noch eine Pfütze Rum dümpelte. Der Tage war also nicht vollends vergeudet gewesen.

Und das Schlammblut würde er das nächste Mal töten.


	5. Chapter 5

**_5\. The Falls_**

 _*one month, three weeks and five days ago*_

Sie war nahezu verhungert, als die Sonne aufging. Müde, aber unermüdlich, hatte sie sich durch das Dickicht geschleppt, hatte sich mit einem starken Ast bewaffnet, dessen Spitze sie mit einem Stein geschliffen hatte, aber kein Tier hatte noch mal gewagt, sie anzugreifen. Sie stank bestialisch nach Rauch und verbranntem Fleisch, und sie wusste nicht, ob er sie hatte laufen lassen, oder…?

Sie wusste es nicht, und es war ihr egal. Ihm wollte sie ihr Leben garantiert nicht verdanken.

Und fast war es unwirklich. Fast glaubte sie, sie befände sich bereits in einem schlimmen Delirium, was unweigerlich nach Schlafentzug und einem zwölf Stunden Marsch durch den Dschungel, ohne Wasser oder Nahrung einsetzen musste.

Das Rauschen der Wasserfälle vor ihr war ein Geräusch des Himmels. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Wasserlandschaft, zwanzigmal so groß wie der Tümpel, in dem gestern das Schiff gelegen hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal bewusst registriert, dass sich das Dickicht gelichtet hatte, dass der Boden steiniger geworden war, dass plötzlich das Geräusch von Wasser übermächtig in ihren Ohren geklungen hatte.

Sie schleppte sich zum Ufer, blickte hinab in das klare Wasser, und sie blinzelte ungläubig, als sie Schwärme von stehenden Fischen erkannte. Direkt vor ihr im klaren Wasser. Und mehr instinktiv hob sie ihren behelfsmäßigen Speer lautlos über die linke Schulter, denn die rechte konnte sie kaum noch bewegen, und in einer einzigen Bewegung sauste der Sperr hinab ins Wasser.

Und zu ihrer großen Überraschung… hatte sie einen der armen Fische tatsächlich durchbohrt! Der Speer schwankte im Wasser, aber eilig zog sie ihn heraus. Sie kannte sich mit Fischen genauso wenig aus wie mit Dschungelpflanzen, aber er zuckte noch schwach. Sie setze sich, zog ihren Stiefel aus, und mit geschlossenen Augen schlug sie hart auf den Kopf des Fisches.

Das Zucken hörte auf. Ihre Hand zitterte.

„Es tut mir… so leid", flüsterte sie rau. Der Fisch schimmerte grün, und war größer als eine Forelle. Sie nahm nicht an, dass es sich um einen Fisch handelte, den sie in einem Muggel-Restaurant bestellen konnte. Ausnehmen, dachte sie dumpf. Auch das hatte sie noch nie getan. Zumindest nicht selber. Aber sie hatte Ron zugesehen.

Ron…. Kurz wanderten ihre Gedanken, und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Auf der Flucht hatten sie häufiger Fische gefangen. Ron hatte es ihr erklärt, aber Hermine hatte sich immer davor geekelt, den Fisch selber auszunehmen. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken an ihn ab. Sie durfte jetzt nicht sentimental werden. Und viel wichtiger, sie musste ein Feuer legen.

Sie sah sich um. Viele Steine lagen um sie herum. Sie wusste, Feuersteine waren dunkel, ein wenig durchsichtig. Aber das wichtigste war, dass sie aus Siliziumdioxid bestanden. Denn das war durch genügend Kraft und Reibung entflammbar. Aber sie erkannte keinen Feuerstein in ihrer Umgebung.

Sie griff sich willkürlich einen anderen Stein, der ebenfalls stark quarzhaltig aussah, aber sie wusste, Steine brachen schnell, und sie bräuchte den richtigen Funkenflug, um überhaupt ein Feuer entfachen zu können.

Sie dachte an Malfoy und seinen verdammten Zauberstab. Sie hatte gestern keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn abzunehmen.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie an ihren Körper. Ihr Gürtel besaß eine Eisenschnalle! Hastig öffnete sie die Schnalle, zog den Gürtel aus der Hose, stöhnte unterdrückt, weil ihre Schulter wieder stach und schmerzte, und griff sich den Stein, den sie gefunden hatte. Sie achtete darauf, ihn am Rand zu fassen, ehe sie beherzt mit der Gürtelschnalle gegen ihn schlug. Er brach nahezu sofort, aber sie fasste ihn enger und schlug schließlich gegen die frische Kante.

„Ja!", rief sie aus, als einige helle Funken stoben. Fast hätte sie geweint vor Glück, aber Harry hatte es ihr damals erklärt. Sein Cousin und er hatten früher im Garten gezündelt, mit verschiedenen Steinen und letztendlich das Blumenbeet seiner Tante angesteckt, wofür ihm sein Cousin die gesamte Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hatte. Deswegen wusste Hermine, Eisen erzeugte Funken.

Mit ihrem Speer, der neben dem toten Fisch lag, stach sie achtlos in ihre Hose, bis sie einen Fetzen abreißen konnte. Sie sammelte ein paar letzte trockene Zweige und Blätter, häufte sie mit dem Stück Stoff neben dem Fisch, während sie weiterhin nur einen Schuh trug. Alles egal!

Sie wiederholte ihre Bemühungen, dicht über dem Hosenfetzen und den Blättern, aber es vergingen bestimmt hundert Versuche, bis ein Funken, der groß genug war, ihren Hosenfetzen zum Kokeln brachte. Achtlos warf sie den Sten beiseite, bückte sich tief über das rauchende Stückchen Stoff und pustete vorsichtig, bis sie von der Rauchentwicklung husten musste.

Sie fächelte dem Feuer Luft zu, bis endlich – endlich – die Blätter Feuer fingen. Hastig häufte sie noch einige trockene Laubfetzen auf die niedrigen Flammen, begrenzte das kleine Feuer mit größeren Steine und griff sich dann erneut ihren Speer.

Sie griff sich den toten Fisch. Er war kalt und glitschig, aber sie drehte ihn um. Direkt oberhalb der Schwanzflosse setzte sie umständlich den Speer an, und bereute, Malfoy nicht wenigstens das Messer abgenommen zu haben, stach einen Zentimeter tief in das kalte Fleisch und schnitt mühsam mit dem Speer den Fischleib auf. Sie presste angewidert die Lippen zusammen, schob Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Fischkörper, umfasste die Eingeweide und zog sie in einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Körper raus.

So wie Ron es ihr gezeigt hatte. Es machte es nicht besser, dass es funktionierte. Sie warf die Gedärme in die züngelnden Flammen, und kurz zischte es. Dann spießte sie den Fisch auf ihren Speer und hielt ihn äußerst angewidert über die Flammen. Hunger hatte sie fast schon keinen mehr. Sie wusch sich nicht einmal die Hände, starrte wie gebannt auf den Fischkörper, der sie aus leeren Augen anstarrte, und sie fühlte wilde Schuldgefühle. Aber wenn der Fisch nicht starb, dann würde sie verhungern. Diese Gedanken brachten sie durch die nächsten zehn Minuten, in denen sie den Fisch über den offenen Flammen drehte, wartete, bis jede Seite knusprig war.

Dann erst, zog sie ihren Speer aus seinem Körper, legte den Fisch auf einen flachen Stein und wusch sich die Hände. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie zurückkrabbelte, nicht einmal die Haut abzog, sondern einfach ein Stück Fleisch aus seinem Körper riss und es gierig zwischen die Lippen nahm. Es schmeckte salzig, erfrischend, und wahrscheinlich lag es am Hunger, dass sie glaubte, noch nie etwas Besseres gegessen zu haben.

Und zu schnell hatte sie alles, bis auf Kopf und Flossen verschlungen. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zum Wasser.

Der nächste Fisch, den sie nach einer Endlosigkeit aufspießte, tat ihr nicht halb so Leid wie der erste….

Um ihr kleines Feuer hatten sich vier Fischkörper gesammelt. Sie musste sogar zugeben, sie war nach dem zweiten Fisch besser im Ausnehmen geworden. Den Ekel hatte sie abgelegt.

Sie war beinahe satt. Auch war der See ein Süßwassergewässer. Sie hatte sich vergewissert, dass kein Tier in der Nähe war. Und auch kein Todesser. Aber sie war die Nacht über quer durch den Dschungel gewandert, um so weit wie möglich von Malfoy wegzukommen, dass sie nicht glaubte, ihn heute anzutreffen.

Sie schälte sich aus den verschwitzten Klamotten, tauchte sie ins Wasser, ehe sie auch den Rest der Unterwäsche loswurde.

Sie stellte einen Fuß in das relativ warme Nass, und die Fischschwärme stoben auseinander. Sie war nackt, aber es war ihr völlig egal. Niemand sah ihr zu. Der See fiel zur Mitte hin steil ab, und sie konnte nicht mehr stehen. Sie schwamm einige befreiende Züge, musste lächeln, weil das Wasser so gut tat, und durch die Bewegung entspannte sich selbst ihre verkrampfte Schulter.

Zwar verzog sie den Mund bei jedem Zug, aber nach einer ganzen Weile beruhigte sich der Schmerz.

Dann tauchte sie unter, bis ihre Haare komplett nass waren und kam wieder an die Oberfläche. Noch nie hatte sie nackt irgendwo gebadet, und es erstaunte sie, wie wenig Skrupel ein Mensch noch besaß, wenn er in die Abgeschiedenheit eines Urwalds katapultiert wurde.

Aber sie gönnte sich kaum mehr Zeit, denn hier war sie ungeschützt. Sie wusste nicht, wo die Fuchs-Wölfe wohnten, oder ob es tatsächlich mehr Gorillas gab, die sie verfolgten. Deshalb schwamm sie zurück, kletterte an Land zurück und stand nackt am Ufer.

Sie ließ den Blick wandern. Es war unberührte Natur. Niemand beobachtete sie. Sie bückte sich, um ihre nassen Sachen aufzuheben und schritt zu den Felsen, um sie dort abzulegen. Ihre Haut war in der Sonne schnell getrocknet.

Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Sachen über ein paar niedrige Büsche gehangen, damit der Wind sie noch schneller trocknete, während sie selber auf einem warmen Stein nahe am Wasser hockte, wie eine Figur.

Sie war noch immer nackt, aber der Wind auf ihrem Körper fühlte sich wunderbar an. Hier könnte sie bleiben, überlegte sie. Aber nach einem Moment begriff sie, was sie da dachte. Natürlich nicht für lange. Sie würde gerne gefunden werden. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das richtige dafür tat, um gefunden zu werden.

Sie wusste, jetzt gerade erlebte sie wahrscheinlich nur eine Pause.

Und sie hatte sich noch nicht mit diesem Ort auseinander gesetzt. Ob Malfoy wusste, wo sie waren? Ob es überhaupt ein echter Ort war? Es war zumindest ein magischer Ort. Und für eine Sekunde hatte sie überlegt, ob es nicht vielleicht eine Falle war. War es nicht sehr praktisch, dass sie diese Wasserfälle gefunden hatte, kurz bevor sie verdurstet und verhungert war? War es nicht seltsam, dass sie hier niemand störte, dass es kein wildes Tier gab, was sie fressen wollte? Dass sie… diese Pause bekam?

Denn sie war sich sehr sicher, die Wasserfälle nicht gehört zu haben, dabei… hätte sie sie in Kilometerentfernung bereits hören müssen.

Sie sah sich um, aber alles war friedlich. Vielleicht nur tagsüber. Vielleicht diente dieses Wasserloch vielen Tieren.

Aber sie wusste, dagegen sprach, dass hier so viele Fische schwammen. In Wasserlöchern gab es kein Fischvorkommen, denn sie könnten nicht überleben.

Was ihr jetzt auffiel, war, dass sie kaum Vögel hörte. Natürlich war das Rauschen des Wassers sehr laut, aber… dennoch hörte man die Vögelschreie von überall.

Es war alles… ein wenig zu perfekt, oder nicht?

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich anzuziehen. Sie ging zurück zum Waldrand, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie waren noch etwas klamm, aber Hermine wollte nicht länger warten. Sie würden an ihrem Körper trocknen müssen. Sie achtete auf Spuren, aber konnte keine spezifischen Tierspuren ausmachen, die ihr klar zeigten, dass hier womöglich ein monströser Bär lebte oder dass hier die Höhle der Fuchs-Wölfe war.

Sie umwanderte den Wasserfall, kletterte höher auf die Steine, und glaubte, sie würde wahrscheinlich weit oben sogar ausruhen können. Einige Stunden schlafen, ohne dass ein Tier sie belästigen würde, aber ihr Instinkt hielt sie davon ab. Sie kletterte weiter und entdeckte etwas tiefer gelegen sogar eine Art Höhle. Man könnte sich hier sogar häuslich einrichten, dachte sie dumpf.

Aber dann verharrte sie. Vielleicht war diese Höhle bereits bewohnt? Vielleicht schlief dort drin ein Monster, wartete, dass es Nacht wurde? Ihr Speer lag am Rand des Ufers bei ihrem kleinen Feuer, dachte sie zornig.

Aber… irgendetwas zog sie fast manisch zum Eingang dieser Höhle. Ihre größte Angst war, dass tatsächlich ein Tier dort drin schlief, dass sich Knochenreste am Eingang häuften, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie kletterte weiter, vorsichtig, sehr leise, bis sie über dem Eingang angekommen war. Mehr als ein paar Meter waren von hier oben nicht einzusehen, die Höhle machte eine Biegung. Sie war größer als sie angenommen hatte.

Sie überwand sich, ließ sich tiefer fallen, und stand vor dem Eingang. Ein kühler Wind kam ihr entgegen. Und es lagen keine Knochen vor dem Eingang. Sie schluckte schwer und machte ein paar Schritte in die Höhle.

Sie hätte Feuer mitnehmen sollen. Und ihren Speer.

Aber vollkommen ungeschützt ging sie um die Kurve.

Und dann blieb sie stehen. Kein Ton verließ ihre Kehle, als sie in der Bewegung gefror.

Dort saß ein Mann! Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, glaubte sie zu sehen. Die Umgebung um ihn nahm schärfere Umrisse an. Sie erkannte ein Fenster, einen… Schreibtisch? Unbewusst trat sie näher.

Dann hob der Mann den Kopf, den er zuvor tief über etwas gebeugt hatte und schien resignierend zur Seite zu blicken. Ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie ungläubig, und tatsächlich! Es war Harry. Noch bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte und gegen eine Barriere dick wie Glas stieß, hatte sie gewusst, dass es nicht echt sein konnte. „Harry!", rief sie jetzt so laut, dass ihre Stimme verzerrt in der Höhle widerhallte. „Harry!", schrie sie erneut, aber Harry hob lediglich die Arme, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Hinterkopf, und sie erkannte nun deutlich die Umrisse eines Arbeitszimmers.

Was war es? Der Fuchsbau? Grimmauld Place? Dann erhob er sich, schritt planlos durch den Raum, und ihre Fäuste schlugen gegen das unsichtbare Glas, was sie von ihm trennte. „Harry!", brüllte sie praktisch, während sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Harry schritt erschöpft durch das Zimmer, und alleine seine Gestalt zu sehen, war so unsagbar tröstlich, und gleichzeitig hatte sie solche Verlustgefühle, dass sie stärker weinte. „Ich bin hier!", flehte sie fast. Aber er hörte sie nicht. Er sah sie nicht.

Aber sie wusste plötzlich – er suchte sie! Vergeblich schlug sie wieder gegen die Barriere, aber sie war sich sicher, es war nur eine Art Vision.

Dann verschwand das Bild, als hätte jemand einen Fernseher ausgeschaltet. Vor ihr lag nur noch blanker Fels. Die Höhle war leer. Frustriert suchte sie die Wände ab, aber da war nichts. Gar nichts.

Sie lief zum Eingang, wollte sehen, ob irgendetwas anders war, aber der See war noch da, die Idylle, der Wasserfall.

Wurde sie wahnsinnig? Waren die Fische giftig gewesen? Und plötzlich wurde das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtete wurde, allgegenwärtig. Und weit hinten, hinter den Grenzen des Ufers zwischen den hohen Bäumen, glaubte sie, etwas zu erkennen.

Sie verengte die Augen. Ein Tier?

Wenn, dann hatte es weißes Fell, glaubte sie. Aber als sie blinzelte, war das Tier verschwunden.

Sie sah sich um, und sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo sie war, aber sie wusste, hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Aber bevor sie ging, würde sie noch ein paar Fische fangen.

Wurde sie gesucht? Würde Harry einen Weg finden? Zeigte ihr die Insel die Wahrheit? Oder zeigte sie ihr nur, was sie sehen wollte?

Hermine wollte nach Hause. So dringend. Sie fürchtete, ihren Verstand zu verlieren.


	6. Chapter 6

**_6\. Skills_**

 _*one month ago*_

Der Zauberstab steckte vergessen in seinem Hosenbund. Seine Augen fixierten das Tier, während er bewegungslos im Gebüsch verharrte. Der Messergriff lag in seiner geschlossenen Faust, und er wusste, das kleine Wildschwein war schnell.

Er zögerte nicht viel länger, wartete, bis das Schwein zum Grasen seinem Versteck gefährlich nahe kam, ehe mit einem Hechtsprung nach vorne stürzte, und das Messer ohne Zögern im Rücken des Schweinekörpers versenkte.

Kurz grunzte es panisch, aber er hatte die Lungen getroffen, und wenige Sekunden später verstarben alle Geräusche. Es war schmal und er schulterte es eilig, ehe die Mordeos der Umgebung aufmerksam wurden.

Sein Versteck lag eine gute Stunde von hier, und wenn er sich beeilte, erreichte er die Berge noch vor der Dunkelheit.

Er sprach kein Wort, beobachtete seine Umgebung wachsam und brauchte nicht mal mehr seinen Zauberstab, der ihm den Weg nach Norden zeigte. Er kannte den Weg mittlerweile.

Ein Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er war süßlich. Verwesung, dachte er unbewusst. Und jedes Mal, wenn er den süßlichen Geruch der Verwesung roch, nahm er an, dass er das Schlammblut entdecken würde, was entweder zu Tode gestürzt war oder von wilden Tieren gerissen. Aber jedes Mal war es nur ein weiteres Opfer der Mordeos, was sie achtlos liegen gelassen hatten.

Sobald er die Verwesung riechen konnte, war es auch zu spät, das Tier mitzunehmen. Dann war das Fleisch bereits ungenießbar. Er hatte es schon erfahren. Und hätte er seinen Zauberstab nicht gehabt, wäre er wahrscheinlich an der Vergiftung gestorben.

Er lauschte in die Geräusche des Dschungels, aber er hörte nichts. Er beschloss, dem Geruch zu folgen, denn wäre es das Schlammblut, wäre es ein besonders feierlicher Abend, nahm er an. Er würde dann den letzten Schluck Rum des Piratenschiffes trinken, darauf, das Schlammblut überlebt zu haben.

Fast ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte Markierungen an einer der Felswände gemacht, damit er die Zeit nicht gänzlich aus den Augen verlor. Der Duft wurde stärker, und schließlich brauchte er sich nicht mehr auf seine Nase zu verlassen, sondern musste lediglich den Fliegen folgen.

Sie surrten um seinen Kopf, liebten die Verwesung, und er scheuchte sie mit der freien Hand zur Seite. Sein Blick fiel auf kleine Tierknochen in der nächsten Umgebung. Hatte er eine weitere Höhle gefunden? Ein Nest? Leise sah er sich um. Er war allein. Der Geruch wurde stärker, je weiter er ging, und er nahm an, es handelte sich bedauerlicherweise nicht um das Schlammblut.

Etwas raschelte im Laub, und er hob das blutige Messer. Kaum dachte er noch an seinen Zauberstab. Wenn er jagen ging, dann war das Messer einfach schneller. Sein Zauberstab erregte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er verzog die Nase. Der Gestank war so stark, dass er die Luft anhalten musste.

Er ging um den nächsten Baum und entdeckte den Ursprung des Gestanks.

„Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm angewidert, als er den Haufen verfaultes Fleisch ausmachen konnte. Ihm wurde klar, der blaue Gorilla war ein Weibchen gewesen. Und er hatte ihr Nest gefunden. Das Gorillajunge lag auf der Seite, die sechs Beine ragten halb verwest in die Luft. Wieder raschelte es in nächster Nähe, und etwas bewegte sich aus den seinen Augenwinkeln auf ihn zu.

Zu schnell wandte er sich um, strauchelte und stürzte auf den Waldboden. Es knackte laut, aber er hatte vorsintflutlich das Messer in die Höhe gerissen. Er erstarrte, als der kleine Gorilla mit panischen Augen vor ihm niederkauerte.

Das Junge war bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Das hellblaue Fell schimmerte nur noch dumpf. Dracos Atem beruhigte sich wieder.

Doch plötzlich durchfuhr es Draco. Das Knacken! Er ließ den Schweinekörper fallen und griff blind nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er spürte bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Fluchend zog er ihn hervor.

„Scheiße!", rief er zornig und begutachtete mit Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab. Er war angeknackst. Als er gefallen war, musste er auf den Zauberstab gefallen sein. Die Feder im Kern war nicht gerissen, aber das Holz schon. Er würde keine guten Dienste mehr leisten. Draco griff sich panisch ein verdorrtes Blatt und wickelte es provisorisch um das Stück Holz. „Das ist deine schuld!", fuhr er schließlich den Affen, der schwach vor ihm kauerte, so zornig an, dass dieser zitternd zurückwich, blanke Angst in den runden Purpur-Augen. „Elendes Scheißvieh!", rief Draco lauter, und sanfte Panik raubte ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen. Sein Zauberstab! Sein verdammter Zauberstab war alles, was ihn von den wilden Tieren hier unterschied! Und dieses dämliche Mistvieh war schuld, dass er nun keinen Weg mehr hatte, um nach Hause zu kommen!

Zornig kam er auf die Beine, überwand die wenigen Schritte, riss das Messer hoch und –

Zitternd sah ihn der winzige Affe an. Auch Dracos Hand, die das Messer hielt, zitterte unwillkürlich.

Der Moment wirkte endlos.

Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam, und resignierend atmete er aus.

Das Messer sank in seiner Hand. „Deine Mutter kommt nicht wieder", sagte er zu dem kleinen zitternden Affen, der ihn weder verstand, noch begreifen konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Mordeos noch nicht hier gewesen, weil der Geruch der Verwesung sie abschreckte, überlegte er dumpf.

Wahrscheinlich kamen alle Dinge mit einem Preis. Er hatte die Mutter des Affen getötet, und das war die ironische Konsequenz. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam. Ob er auf dieser Insel hier solche Gedanken brauchte. Ob es die Natur der Menschen war, dass eine ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit herrschen musste, egal, wo man sich befand. Er traf die nächste Entscheidung instinktiv und nahm an, es wäre nicht das Schlimmste, einen Riesengorilla zu seinem Schutz zu haben. Und er tötete keine wehrlosen Tiere. Von dem Schwein, was er wieder schulterte, wie immer abgesehen. Denn er musste essen. Und das Schlammblut…- er zwang sich, nicht an sie zu denken. Irgendwann käme er schon dazu, sie zu töten.

Vorsichtig verstaute er seinen Zauberstab, aber… wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, schmerzte es ihn nicht einmal sonderlich, dass er angeknackst war. Denn er wusste, sein Zauberstab würde ihm hier nicht helfen zu überleben. Das hatte er bereits festgestellt. Und er wusste, fortbringen konnte sein Zauberstab ihn auch nicht. Wütend zu werden hatte also keinen tieferen Sinn. Alleine Fähig- und Fertigkeiten sicherten sein Leben. Und der kleine Gorilla musste anscheinend auch eine seltsame Fähigkeit besitzen, dass er noch nicht elendig verhungert war, wie sein Bruder.

Mit der freien Hand näherte er sich dem zitternden Geschöpf, nachdem er auch das Messer in den Bund seiner Hose zurückgesteckt hatte. Er legte seine Hand auf den haarigen Kopf des Tieres. Es zuckte vor Angst zusammen.

Und Draco wusste, das Tier konnte nicht dafür. Er hatte seine Mutter getötet. Und das erste Mal empfand er etwas, was er vielleicht als Gewissen einstufen würde.

„An dir ist kein Fleisch dran. Es lohnt sich nicht, das Messer zu benutzen", sagte Draco barsch, obwohl der Affe ihn nicht verstand. „Komm", sagte er dann lediglich, griff um den schlanken Körper des winzigen Affen und hob ihn hoch. Er wog fast nichts, passte gut in seinen Arm, und das zitternde Tier wehrte sich nicht einmal, hielt sich sogar an seinem selbstgeschneiderten Leinenshirt fest, während es weiterhin zitterte. „Wir gehen nach Hause", murmelte er abwesend, begriff nicht einmal, was er sagte, aber es vermittelte ein lächerlich warmes Gefühl, mit einem anderen Lebewesen zu sprechen.

Er wüsste, was sein Vater sagen würde. Er wüsste es ziemlich genau. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sich mit dem toten Schwein über der Schulter und dem halbtoten Affenbaby auf dem Arm seinen Weg zurück zu seinem Versteck bahnte. Sein Vater war nicht hier. Niemand war hier. Er machte seine Regeln selbst. Er befolgte keine Befehle mehr.

Sie trug das selbstgeflochtene Netz über der Schulter, während sie sich stoisch mit dem Speer ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp bahnte. Der Fang heute war spärlich, aber es würde reichen. Sie hatte einen Umweg durch den Dschungel genommen, während sie Ausschau nach den roten Bäumen hielt. Die Bäume in der nächsten Nähe ihres Verstecks hatte sie fast komplett abgeerntet. Allerdings wusste sie, dass davon noch wesentlich mehr im Dschungel wuchsen, wenn man nur tiefer wanderte.

Die Bäume besaßen eine rötliche Rinde und trugen dicke rote Beerenstauden. Hermine hatte sie auf gut Glück probiert, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass die Schweine sie aßen. Und tatsächlich waren sie nicht giftig für Menschen.

Sie fand, wonach sie suchte. Oben hing der rötliche Baum voll mit Beeren. Von ihrer Hüfte band sie die geflochtenen Palmenblätter, und mittlerweile war sie verdammt gut darin, die Bäume zu erklimmen. Sie schwang die gewundenen Blätter um den Baum, schüttelte die mitgenommenen Schuhe von ihren Füßen und begann zu klettern.

Es ging jedes Mal schneller, und nach fünf Minuten war sie dort angelangt, wo sie problemlos einige Stauden von den Ästen schlagen konnte.

Sie hatte sich auf eine Fischdiät und auf rohe Früchte beschränkt. Ihr Körper hatte sich Gott sei Dank gewöhnt. Zunächst hatte ihre Verdauung nicht mitgespielt, aber mittlerweile funktionierte auch das. Denn sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, mit dem Speer ein Schwein zu jagen, oder es auch nur ansatzweise mit einem Fuchs-Wolf auf sich zu nehmen.

Sie respektierte die Tiere, die stärker waren als sie. Und mit den Schweinen hatte sie Mitleid. Mit den Fischen hatte sich ihr Gewissen arrangiert. Sie war sogar richtig gut geworden. Manchmal überlegte sie, sich ein Schwein zu halten, mit dem sie Pilze suchen ging. Es waren absurde Gedanken, aber sie lenkten sie ab von diesem beschissenen Schicksal.

Sie sprang behände den letzten Meter hinab, sammelte die Stauden ein, verstaute sie bei den Fischen im Netz, griff sich den Speer und bahnte ihren Weg zurück. Manchmal glaubte sie, das weiße Tier zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen, was sie an den Wasserfällen gesehen hatte. Sollte es dort sein, griff es aber niemals an.

Dann wiederum war sie sich nicht mal sicher, ob es wirklich da war.

Sie hatte Malfoy seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte fast einen Zusammenbruch erlitten, als sie nach so vielen Tagen wieder am Tümpel mit dem Schiff gelandet war. Sie war im Kries gelaufen! Im Kreis!

Doch dann hatte sie sich immer in Richtung Sonne gehalten, war einfach durch das tiefste Dickicht marschiert, war überzeugt gewesen, aus dem Dschungel rauszukommen, bis sie eines Tages das Ende erreicht hatte. Und ihre Überraschung war immens gewesen.

Und dann hatte sie einen Tag lang geweint.

Denn sie hatte den Strand erreicht. Und sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte solange wandern können, bis sie auf Menschen stieß, aber… es war eine Insel gewesen. Sie war auf einer verdammten Insel gefangen. Sie war die nächsten Tage am Strand entlang gewandert. Zwanzig, dreißig Kilometer. Aber sie hatte nichts gefunden, außer Strand. Und sie glaubte, man könnte die Insel umrunden. Wenn man die nötige Zeit und die Lust dazu hatte. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass man etwas anderes als die Insel finden würde. Es gab keine Zivilisation hier. Natürlich nicht.

Es gab keine Nachbarinseln. Es gab nur den weiten, endlosen Ozean. Und sie wusste nicht einmal, was für ein Ozean es war. Es herrschten keine Gezeiten. Die raue See war immer gleich bewegt, und sie glaubte, es wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aus der schweren Strömung hinauszuschwimmen.

In einem verzweifelten Moment hatte sie überlegt, ob man das alte Schiff nicht flott machen könnte, aber… sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und nicht die geringste Idee, wie sie das Schiff zum Strand befördern sollte, geschweige denn, es seetüchtig ins Wasser zu bekommen.

Dass es eine Insel war, beruhigte sie überhaupt nicht. Es gab zu viele Inseln. Wer wusste schon, wie groß diese war. Sie war nicht winzig, aber niemand würde sie auf den unzähligen Inseln finden. Und dies war auch noch eine magische Insel! Sie wusste nicht, ob Harry das in seine Kalkulation einbezog. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie nicht schon längst aufgegeben hatten, zu suchen.

Sie wollte gerne zu den Wasserfällen zurückkehren, um zu sehen, ob sie eine weitere Halluzination oder Vorsehung haben würde. Sie würde gerne ein Bad im klaren Wasser nehmen, aber sie hatte gesucht und sie nicht mehr gefunden.

Sie würde die nächsten Tage noch einmal auf die Suche nach den Wasserfällen gehen.

Es war zu gefährlich, sich bei Nacht durch den Dschungel zu begeben. Bei all den Tieren und… dem Todesser. Sie musste zurück zum Strand. Sie hatte stets Sorge, wenn sie zu lange wegblieb. Sie konnte nur beherrschen, was sie stets im Blick hatte. Und nach einem Monat hatte sie endlich das Gefühl, dass wenigstens der Strand nicht ausschließlich voller Gefahren lauerte.

Es war der Rand. Dort, wo der Dschungel endete. Der Dschungel, in dem die Gefahren regelrecht wohnten. Und das unterschied sie auch von ihm, dachte sie abwesend, während sie mit zügigen Schritten die ihr vertrauten Pfade beschritt. Warum bevorzugte er den undurchdringbaren Dschungel? Selbst wenn sie ihren Zauberstab hätte – sie würde niemals im Dschungel leben. Nicht, wenn sie wüsste, dass der Strand in der Nähe war.

Der Strand bot mehr Sicherheit. Wie konnte er die Gefahr der Sicherheit vorziehen?

Zwar war es unerträglich heiß am Strand – wahrscheinlich gab es deshalb auch keine Tiere hier, aber sie nahm die Hitze in Kauf für diese Sicherheit. Das Rauschen des Meeres half ihr beim Einschlafen. Immerhin etwas.

Und sie wusste nicht, ob es Hoffnung gab. Sie hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Wäre sie Malfoy, dann würde sie alles versuchen, hier fortzukommen. Alles. Manchmal glaubte sie, es wäre nötig, dass sie ihn ausfindig machte, um ihm zu erklären, was er alles zu tun hatte. Aber… wahrscheinlich würde er bereits alles getan haben. Ansonsten wäre er nicht mehr hier.

Manchmal hatte sie Angst, dass er es geschafft hatte. Dass er fort war. Sie hatte ihn Wochen nicht gesehen. Vielleicht war er Zuhause? Vielleicht hatte er erzählt, sie wäre in den Tod gestürzt? Er war derjenige mit dem Zauberstab. Es bestand die Chance, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Aber sie war arrogant genug zu glauben, dass Harry niemals aufgeben würde, bis er nicht ihren Körper mit beiden Augen gesehen hätte. Und deshalb glaubte sie, würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie sie fanden. Irgendjemand musste sie finden.

Sie würde noch etwas länger warten. Etwas länger überleben. Das hatte sie im Krieg auch nicht anders gemacht. Dies war ein anderer Krieg, aber es war dasselbe Prinzip. Es würde immer irgendwo einen Todesser geben, der sie töten wollte.

Und sie musste einfach überleben.

Sie besaß die Fähigkeit dazu. Offensichtlich. Merlin, sie machte mit Steinen Feuer. Sie überlebte, ohne den verdammten Zauberstab. Malfoy war ein verwöhnter Versager.

Ohne jede Fähigkeit.


	7. Chapter 7

**_7\. Close Calls_**

 _*two weeks and three days ago*_

Er schüttelte den Kopf über das Tier. Was hatte er erwartet?

„Shht", ermahnte er es, aber es starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Du verscheuchst das Futter", erläuterte er gepresst, während das dritte Schwein vor seinen Augen Reißaus nahm. „Ich kann dich nicht im Käfig lassen, weil du schreist wie ein Affe. Und ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, weil du zu laut bist, selbst wenn du nicht schreist", informierte er das Tier, als könne es ihn tatsächlich verstehen.

Leise keckerte es, drehte sich um sich selbst und jagte seine sechs Beine.

„Skills", zischte er böse, und immerhin hörte der Affe auf seinen Namen. „Shht", machte er wieder, deutete in einer harschen Geste neben sich, und der Gorilla gehorchte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Affen. Aber diese Sorte aß Fleisch. Nicht nur Beeren und Gras. Er hatte es angenommen, bei der Größe, die die Biester erreichten.

Und es war eine knappe Entscheidung der Natur gewesen, ob Skills überlebte oder starb. Er hatte ihn gefüttert, hatte das gebratene Fleisch mit dem Zauberstab gemörsert und dem Affen Händeweise eingeflößt. Bananen und Schweinefleisch waren eine seltsame Diät gewesen, aber sein kleiner Affe war mittlerweile stark genug, aufzustehen und zu laufen. Er reichte ihm bis zum Knie und er war der lauteste Affe dieses Dschungels.

Aber er nahm an, er besaß einen Heimvorteil. Denn die anderen Tiere schienen zu riechen, dass er eine Bestie werden würde, denn sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Kein einziger Mordeo kreuzte seinen Weg. Für gewöhnlich lauerten sie hinter jeder Ecke. Draco konnte sie nur noch mit schwachen _Stupors_ in die Flucht schlagen. Zu mehr war sein Zauberstab nicht gut. Natürlich noch zum Feuer machen, Merlin sei Dank.

Mit Skills, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, hatte er kein Problem mehr mit ihnen. Aber er fing auch kein Schwein mehr.

Als der Affe vor Freude wieder anfing zu keckern und um seine Waden herumzutollen, zog Draco den Zauberstab. „ _Muffliato_!", sagte er streng, und der Affenlärm verstummte. Skills hielt verblüfft inne, und schien noch mehr Spaß an der Stille zu haben, denn wie toll sprang er durch die Blätter, nun ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Praktischer Zauber, dachte Draco, der noch nie getestet hatte, ob er auf Lebewesen anzuwenden war.

Endlich konnte er in Ruhe jagen. Es sie denn natürlich, Skills würde die Schweine nun hinterrücks anspringen und verscheuchen. Jagen konnte er noch nicht. Draco wusste nicht, wie alt der Affe war, aber er glaubte, er wuchs relativ schnell. Er war jetzt schon ein Stück größer als vor zwei Wochen, als er ihn gefunden hatte.

Ungern gab er es zu, aber Skills half gegen die Einsamkeit.

Der Affe beschnupperte schließlich abgelenkt einen niedrigen Strauch am Boden, und Draco erkannte das nächste Ferkel hinter dem nächsten Baum. Es hatte sie noch nicht gehört, und er nutzte die Gunst des Moments, während Skills ihn nicht störte.

Er schlich näher, und mit einem lautlosen Sprung warf er sich nach vorne. Das Schwein quietschte zu spät, und schon durchbohrte das blitzende Messer den schmalen Schweinekörper. Es war nur eine kleine Ausbeute, aber immerhin etwas. Für heute und morgen würde es reichen, hoffte er. Er hockte auf den Knien, als er das Messer aus dem Körper zog.

Wie immer legte er seine Hand auf die Seite des Körpers des Tieres, als es seine letzten rasselnden Atemzüge tat. Seine Stirn legte sich in sanfte Falten. Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass es etwas anderes war, Tiere zu töten. Tiere taten ihm tatsächlich leid.

„Danke", murmelte er, wie jedes Mal. Das Schwein brachte ein großes Opfer. Skills störte den erheblichen Moment, in dem er schnuppernd näher stürmte. Der _Muffliato_ hatte seine Wirkung bereits verloren, und keckernd sprang der kleine Affe um ihn und das mittlerweile tote Schwein.

Draco wusste, wie stark der Gorilla schon war, denn der Zauber wirkte tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten. Er erinnerte sich an die Mutter des kleinen Affens. Der _Petrificus_ hatte kaum seine volle Wirkung gezeigt. „Irgendwann jagst du für mich", murmelte er, während er sich jedoch sicher war, dass der kleine Affe ihn irgendwann nicht selbst zur Beute erklären würde. Er seufzte schwer. „Komm", murmelte er. Der Gorilla stolperte fast über seine vielen Beine, während er Draco hörig folgte.

Er genoss diese Momente fast. Soweit man sie genießen konnte. Der Dschungel lag ruhig, vollkommen verlassen. Bisher wusste er von der Existenz der Mordeos, der Schweine und der Schlangen. Und der nervtötenden Vögel natürlich! Er hasste sie allesamt. Es gab kleinere Affen in den Bäumen. Diese waren aber vierbeinig, und fast glaubte er, Skills wäre der letzte seiner Art. Draco kannte die Insel nicht auswendig. Er kannte sich nur innerhalb seines Radius' aus. Wusste Merlin, wie weit der Dschungel war. Er war bei einer Wanderung letzte Woche auf den Strand gestoßen, allerdings hatte er schnell erkannt, dass die Strömung viel zu stark war, um dagegen anzuschwimmen – wäre man dumm genug, sich überhaupt ungeschützt in die Fluten zu wagen.

Draco spürte, wie er alleine weiterging. Hatte der Gorilla wieder innegehalten? Gereizt wandte er den Blick. „Was-?" Aber tatsächlich war der Affe nicht abgelenkt. Sein Blick ging starr geradeaus, und Draco zog den Zauberstab geistesgegenwärtig. Tierische Instinkte waren ausgeprägter als menschliche. Skills witterte etwas. Den purpurnen Affenblick leer fokussiert ins Dickicht geheftet.

Draco ging automatisch in die Hocke. Es war nicht immer ratsam, sich den Gefahren aufrecht zu stellen. Traf er tatsächlich auf einen Mordeo? Hatte er sich geirrt, und der Geruch des Affen bot ihm tatsächlich keinen Schutz? Waren ihm die Mordeos gefolgt und hatten gesehen, dass es sich nur um die Sparversion des Gorillas handelte?

Und dann erkannte er, was Skills gewittert hatte. Schneeweiß kauerte es im Gebüsch, keine zwanzig Meter vor ihm. Fest umfasste er den Zauberstab. War es das Mordeo-Weibchen? Sie waren riesig und hell. Und es vergingen qualvolle Sekunden. Nichts geschah. Das weiße Tier rührte sich nicht. Und je mehr Draco sich konzentrierte, umso mehr verlor es an tierischen Formen. Es wirkte fast –

„Hallo?", sagte Draco plötzlich, denn… - war es ein Mensch? Eine eigenartige Gänsehaut erfasste ihn, und Skills wich näher an seine Seite. Er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als wispere der Urwald um ihn herum. Als wäre es nicht nur das Rascheln der Blätter! Als wären es… Worte….

Das weiße Tier richtete sich plötzlich auf. Es ragte hoch, war schlank, besaß nicht die kompakten Ausmaße eines Tieres, die schlanke Eleganz eines Mordeos.

Draco vernahm geflüsterte Worte, konnte sie jedoch nicht zuordnen. Er schluckte schwer. Seine Kehle war trocken geworden, und seine Zauberstabhand zitterte unwillkürlich.

„Zeig dich!", rief seine Stimme rau. Das weiße Fell oder… die weiße Haut des Wesens schien stärker zu leuchten, je mehr er sich konzentrierte. Das Wispern um ihn herum wurde lauter. Angst befiel nicht nur ihn. Der Affe keckerte nervös. Und Draco machte einen Schritt auf das Wesen zu, dann noch einen, bevor markerschütternder Donner den Urwald erschütterte. Er zuckte zusammen, der Affe sprang fast seine Beine empor, stieß einen tierischen Schrei der Angst aus, und ein hohler Wind sauste durch die dichten Blätter über ihm.

Und als Draco glaubte, tatsächlich seinen eigenen Namen aus dem fremden Stimmengewisper zu hören, verzichtete er auf die Konfrontation, packte sich den Affen und das Schwein fester und rannte. Er rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, weg von dem weißen Wesen, was sich nicht rührte, und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während der Affe noch immer angstvoll schrie.

Irgendwann wurde er langsamer, als er nicht mehr konnte, als der Wind endlich abklang, das Geflüster in den Blättern aufhörte. Skills klammerte sich noch immer an seine Schulter, zitterte noch immer, und Draco atmete keuchend mit geöffnetem Mund.

„Fuck", murmelte er nassgeschwitzt, blickte sich zu allen Seiten um, und tatsächlich hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wo er war. „Was bei Merlin war das?!", entfuhr es ihm keuchend. War er nicht alleine hier? Was für ein kranker Zauber lag auf dieser Insel? Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Er wusste nicht, wo Norden war. Er würde sich neu sammeln müssen, aber seine Nerven lagen blank. Sein Gehirn wollte ihm keine Lösung ausspucken. Er kannte sich mit geographischen Zaubern nicht aus. Er wusste nicht, wie viele magische Wesen es tatsächlich gab.

Und wie gefährlich sie ihm werden konnten.

Aber fast kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er diesen Fleck der Insel noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und das war fast noch eigenartiger, denn weit war er nicht gerannt. Nur allmählich sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass die Insel sich veränderte, dass sich vielleicht in gewissen Situationen neue Wege auftaten, aber bedauerlicherweise ergründete er diese Theorie nicht tiefer, denn…

-plötzlich hörte er das Wasser. Wasser? Er wusste, neben seiner Höhle befanden sich einige Quellen, aber kein so lautes Wasser. Und er war meilenweit entfernt von seinem Lager. Er setzte den Affen ab, der mit der Zeit wirklich schwer wurde und warf das Schwein zu Boden. Stumm stoppte er den Verwesungsprozess mit einem Kühlzauber, der nach seinem Zauberstabunglück nicht mehr sonderlich lange anhielt, aber es wäre ausreichend, bis er die Höhle erreicht hätte.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab näherte er sich dem sanften Rauschen. Nur unbewusst hatte er wahrgenommen, dass das Rufen der Vögel aufgehört hatte. Aber bewusst merkte er es nicht. Nur deshalb behielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er durchbrach das Dickicht, um plötzlich vor einem riesigen See zu stehen. Den hatte er bisher noch nicht gefunden. Ein mittelgroßer Wasserfall plätscherte in den See, und alles wirkte so friedlich hier. Immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, nahm er unbewusst an. Bei dem Wasserfall konnte er eine Verdunklung im Fels ausmachen.

Eine Höhle? Gab es Bären hier? Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn so ruckartig, dass er schlucken musste. Bisher hatte er noch nichts Größeres als den blauen Gorilla entdeckt. Ganz abgesehen von dem weißen Monster, vor dem er Reißaus genommen hatte. Skills hatte begonnen, die Umgebung zu erkunden, schien keine Furcht vor Bären zu haben, schien nichts zu wittern, außer sich selbst. Angst schien er hier tatsächlich nicht zu haben. Beim nächsten Geräusch wich Draco instinktiv in den Schatten der großen Lagunenbäume zurück.

Was-? Er blinzelte verblüfft. Er war seine Einsamkeit schon so sehr gewöhnt, dass er es fast vergessen hatte.

Er war ja nicht wirklich alleine hier. Er drehte den Zauberstab abwesend zwischen den Fingern, während er den Blick nicht von ihr abwandte. In großen Zügen schwamm sie ans gegenüberliegende Ufer zurück. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Und sie sah ihn nicht, verborgen zwischen den Bäumen. Es konnte also nicht gefährlich hier sein, wenn sie schwamm, dachte er dumpf, als sie das seichte Wasser erreichte und –

Er blinzelte wieder, denn seine Augen schmerzten bereits durch seinen hochkonzentrierten Blick. Auch Skills beobachtete nun interessiert das Schlammblut, was aus dem Wasser stieg. Sie war zu weit weg, um Details auszumachen, aber auch von hier erkannte Draco, dass sie nackt war. Splitterfasernackt. Sein Atem ging ruhiger in seiner Brust, während sich jetzt gerade die ideale Chance bot, seine Drohungen wahrzumachen. Nicht nur war sie unbewaffnet, nein. Sie war sogar unbekleidet. Seine Augen glitten unbewusst ihren Körper hinab. Sie war zu weit weg. Ein Fluch würde sie wahrscheinlich verfehlen. Er musste näher ran.

„Bleib hier", flüsterte er warnend, und er war sich sicher, der Affe würde sowieso nicht hören. Verständnislos blickte ihn das hübsche blaue Affengesicht an, und Draco atmete gereizt aus. „Bleib!", wiederholte er warnend, als er sich lautlos in Bewegung setzte, am Rand des Dschungels entlang, während er näher rückte.

Über einem flachen großen Stein erkannte er weißes Leinen. Sie schien sich ebenfalls von den alten Segeln des Schiffes einen Teil abgetrennt zu haben, um sich passendere Kleidung zu schneidern. Und sie besaß nicht mal einen Zauberstab.

Als sie sich nach vorne beugte, um sich anzuziehen, wandte er tatsächlich den Blick. Aber er ärgerte sich in derselben Sekunde und zwang seine Augen zurück auf sein Opfer.

Sie war ein nacktes Schlammblut. Na und? Es war nicht nötig, dass er falschen Anstand oder unpassende Scham entwickelte. Er senkte schließlich auch nicht den Blick, bevor er das Schwein erlegte, obwohl dieser Vergleich auf undefinierbare Weise für ihn hinkte.

Sie lebte noch, ging ihm am Rande seiner Konzentration auf. Und ihr ging es gut genug, dass sie die Zeit fand, ein Bad zu nehmen. Sein Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust, während sein lautes Haustier ihm durch das Gestrüpp folgte. Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Skills würde ihn verraten. Aber selbst wenn. Was für eine Chance hätte ein nacktes Schlammblut ohne Zauberstab schon gegen ihn?

Als sie das Leinen ergriff, brach unter Skills sechs Beinen einen Ast, und das Schlammblut drehte sich blitzschnell um. Es verging ein Moment. Sie riss das Leinen vor ihren Körper, verbarg ihre Blöße, und auch aus zehn Metern Entfernung, sah er, wie weit sie die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen über sein dämliches Haustier, zielte, und das Schlammblut warf sich auf den Boden, als der _Stupor_ stumm aus der Spitze brach. Sein Zauberstab vollbrachte keine weiteren Zauber mehr. Keinen _Avada_ , keinen _Petrificus_. Es war sehr lästig.

Es war nicht unbedingt ein fairer Kampf. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Skills verkroch sich zwischen den Büschen. Leider zu spät, dachte Draco dumpf, als er behände hervor sprang, dieses Mal wild entschlossen, es endlich zu beenden.

Erneut zielte er, sprach die Formel stumm, und dieses Mal erwischte er ihr bloßes Bein. Sie keuchte auf, stürzte wieder, und unentschlossen stand er schließlich keine zwei Meter vor ihr. Fast war er überrascht, plötzlich so nahe zu sein. Ihre glänzende Nacktheit war… so abschreckend. Es überforderte ihn tatsächlich, und er musste den Blick für die kürzeste Zeit abwenden. Das Leinen verdeckte bei Merlin nicht alles, was er gerne verdeckt gesehen hätte! Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Er hatte Angst, sich sonst übergeben zu müssen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie vor ihm zurückwich, bis das seichte Wasser des Sees wohl wieder ihre Haut benetzte. Ihr Atem ging schnell.

„Worauf wartest du, Arschloch!", rief sie tatsächlich mit heiserer Stimme, und die Beleidigung ließ seinen Blick herum fahren. Verdammt. Er fixierte ihr Gesicht, wog den Zauberstab unschlüssig in der Hand, und er ignorierte ihren Körper. Fuck.

Er konnte nicht. Sie hatte das Leinen vor die bloße Brust gepresst und verbarg ihre Scham, indem sie die Beine geschlossen hielt. Er sah die Rundungen ihres Körpers dennoch, den Schwung ihrer Hüften, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er ihr den nächsten Fluch nicht direkt in die Brust jagte. Aus der Entfernung würde sie sogar ohnmächtig werden, nahm er an. Dann könnte er… sie in den See werfen, zusehen, wie sie ertrank! Er könnte sie mit dem Messer aufschlitzen, ihren Körper in Brand setzen – er könnte… er könnte alles tun!

Aber er tat nichts. Fuck!

Gereizt atmete er aus, und bevor die Übelkeit ihn einholte, senkte er hastig den Blick zurück auf den Boden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Problem war. Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn überforderte. Er wusste nur, er konnte gar nichts tun. Seine Haut kribbelte, sein Puls jagte, und es vergingen viel zu viele Sekunden!

Gerade als er sie unter vorgehaltenem Zauberstab zwingen wollte, endlich zu verschwinden, traf ihn der grell beißende Schmerz ins Gesicht. Sie hatte einen Stein gefunden, hatte ihn mit aller Kraft geschleudert, und zu spät hatte er reagiert.

Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, riss sich die Hand vors Gesicht, und warmes Blut rann durch seine Finger. Schemenhaft erkannte er, dass sie sich aufrappelte, ihre Sachen an sich riss und rannte. Blind fiel er auf die Knie, presste die Hand stärker vor sein linkes Auge, und er hörte die besorgten Laute des Affen, der ihm absolut keinen Nutzen gebracht hatte!

„Scheiße!", schrie er wütend, wusste, sein Augenlid war aufgerissen, und er richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht. Er sprach den Heilzauber, aber er spürte, er tat nur halbe Wirkung, stoppte lediglich die Blutung, aber der Schmerz war immer noch beißend scharf. Tränen liefen aus seinem anderen Auge, aber er blinzelte zornig. Es schmerzte wie tausend Tode, und wieder sprach er den Heilungszauber. Wieder ohne große Wirkung.

Er musste hier weg! Fast fragte er sich, ob das weiße Monster ihn mit Absicht in diese Falle gelockt hatte. Er presste das linke Auge zu, so gut es ging, und er hasste sich für seine Feigheit. Er hasste sich, für seine Unfähigkeit, das Schlammblut nicht endlich zu töten!

Das nächste Mal! Das nächste Mal würde er das elende Miststück töten! Egal, wie nackt sie wäre! Egal, wie wehrlos! Wie konnten ihn sein Geist und sein Körper so schamlos verraten? Und Merlin, was glaubte er? Sehr, sehr tief, irgendwo verborgen in seinen tiefsten Gedärmen, wusste er, was für primitive, widerwärtige Gedanken ihn abgehalten hatten. Er sah sich als verwegenen Helden. Als einzigen Überlebenden in einem scheiß Dschungel, voller Gefahren. Er hatte kein verfluchtes Mitleid mit Schlammblütern. Und bevor er noch anfing, mit seinem scheiß Schwanz zu denken – an den er seit Wochen keinen wachen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte! –, würde er ihn sich eher vorsintflutlich abfluchen, dachte er zornig. Verdammt noch mal!

Sie schlief kaum in dieser Nacht. Vor ihren Augen sah sie sein Gesicht, sah wie das Blut aus seinem linken Auge quoll, und sie hoffte, er würde halbseitig erblinden. Aber er hatte ja seinen verdammten Zauberstab. Er hätte sie töten können! Wieder einmal. Sie blinzelte leer in die Dunkelheit, während die Wellen rauschten. Vereinzelt sangen die Nachtschwalben ihr trauriges Lied, und Hermine lag so wach wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie war leichtsinnig geworden. War einfach baden gegangen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie hier nicht alleine war. Aber es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie wie aus Zufall die Lagunenlandschaft wieder entdeckt hatte. Und alles war so friedlich gewesen, so einladend. Ekel schüttelte sie plötzlich.

Sie war nackt gewesen. Er hätte…-

Was? Was hätte er? In all den Wochen hatte ihre Sexualität keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Tat sie auch jetzt nicht! Garantiert nicht. Und tatsächlich glaubte sie nicht eine Sekunde, dass er… in Erwägung zog…- Sie verzog den Mund. Sie hoffte, sie hatte ihren Körper gut genug vor ihm verborgen. Denn es war nur ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, nichts weiter. Seiner Schwäche. Ihrer Schwäche. Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie musste besser aufpassen! Morgen früh würde sie an entsprechenden Fallen arbeiten! Sie hatte viel zu sorglos existiert, auf dieser Insel.

Er hatte sie nackt gesehen. Wieder diese Gedanken. Es störte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Nicht allein, weil sie so gut wie nackt vor ihm gewesen war, aber vor allem, weil sie keine Waffe an sich getragen hatte. Weil sie so schutzlos unter seinem Blick gewesen war.

Sein Blick. Er hatte sie kaum angesehen.

Es war die seltsamste Begegnung bisher gewesen, und sie wusste, sie konnte nicht hier liegen und vor Scham sterben, weil ein Arschloch sie nackt gesehen hatte! Sie wusste das.

Aber trotzdem war sie noch immer eine Frau. Und sie hasste, dass ausgerechnet er ihre Weiblichkeit gesehen hatte. Ausgerechnet! Denn er hatte sie nicht anzusehen. Weder nackt, noch angezogen. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Draco Malfoy sie nackt gesehen hatte. Oder, dass er ein Mann war. Es änderte die Balance der Dinge, fand sie.

Nur ein Mann hatte das Recht dazu, und der war nicht hier. Plötzlich füllten Tränen ihre Augen. Die Gefährlichkeit der Situation heute rückte so weit in ihrer Wahrnehmung nach hinten, dass es fast albern war. Nur noch das Oberflächliche blieb zurück. Er hatte sie praktisch nackt gesehen, obwohl sie Ron gehörte.

Der Gedanke war so tröstlich, wie er niederschmetternd war. Sie würde Ron nicht wiedersehen. Vielleicht. Sie schluckte schwer.

Und dann wäre Malfoy der letzte Mann auf der Welt, der ihren Körper nackt gesehen hatte, obwohl sie es nur Ron zugestand.

Sie konnte nur eines tun. Sie musste es verdrängen. Sie musste verdrängen, was heute geschehen war.

Und das nächste Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, würde sie ihn umbringen. Sie schwor es sich. Dann nahm auch er dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab! Und sie verdrängte die Frage, die sie sich eigentlich wirklich stellte. – Wieso hatte er sie heute nicht getötet? Und kurz sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Innern, dass es ihr Glück war, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte. Sein Todesser-Hirn musste vollkommen angewidert gewesen sein, von ihrem Anblick. Aber irgendetwas in ihrem Innern war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung. Und deshalb ließ sie die Vermutungen im Dunkeln.

Sie hasste sich und ihre oberflächlichen Gedanken. Aber was blieb ihr hier schon zu tun?

Es war knapp gewesen. Zu knapp. Das durfte nicht wieder geschehen. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass er die besseren Karten in der Hand hatte. Er war derjenige mit dem Zauberstab. Er war der Böse. Und sie spielte ihm auch noch in die Hände mit ihrer Arglosigkeit. Dabei wusste sie es besser. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob ihr überlegenes Wissen helfen würde, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit, und nicht einmal das Geräusch der Wellen konnte sie heute Nacht beruhigen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_8\. Traps_**

 _*four hours ago*_

Skills sah ihn abwartend an. Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, hockte vor der Höhle und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl. Immerhin etwas. Er reichte ihm bis zum Oberschenkel, aber nur wenn er, wie jetzt, hockte, und sich auf seinen breiten Affenfäusten abstützte. Wenn er stand, reichte ihm Skills bis zu den Schultern.

„Warte hier", sprach Draco ruhige Worte. Dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben, und gehorsam kletterte der Affe behände den nächsten Baum empor, dass alle Äste knarrten, setzte sich auf den breiten Ast und stieß ungeduldig die Luft aus den blauen Nasenlöchern aus. „Bin gleich wieder da", versprach Draco tonlos, wandte sich ab und machte sich auf die Jagd.

Der Affe lernte nur langsam, denn scheinbar war er nicht wirklich dafür geeignet, abgerichtet zu werden, aber Draco belohnte ihn mit so viel gegrilltem Schweinefleisch, dass der Affe ihm den Gefallen tat, mehr oder weniger zu gehorchen. Und Draco fütterte ihn gut, damit Skills niemals in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, Dracos Bein zu verspeisen, während er schlief. Er konnte den Affen nicht einschätzen, aber er verlor zusehends alles Kindliche und wuchs in seinen gefährlichen Körper. Aber immerhin blieb er im Versteck, bis Draco zurückkam. Er wartete jeden Tag auf ihn. Wahrscheinlich bildeten sie die Symbiose, die auch dem Affen noch von Nutzen war.

Und doch wusste Draco, würde er in einigen Monaten wiederkommen – und Merlin, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, in solchen Zeitspannen zu denken –, würde Skills wahrscheinlich nicht mehr warten. Er würde begreifen, dass auch sie Feinde waren. Er wäre erwachsen, und Draco wäre wieder allein.

So war es mit allen wilden Dingen, sagte er sich. Zähmte man sie, verloren sie zwar äußerlich alles Wilde, aber tief im Innern waren sie nur einen Herzschlag von der Wildnis entfernt. Er würde Skills nicht aufhalten, nicht zurückholen, sollte der Affe entscheiden, zu gehen. So einfach war ihre Beziehung. So sollten alle Beziehungen funktionieren, dachte er dumpf. Nicht, dass er großartig andere Beispiele anbringen konnte.

Draco spürte die Klinge des Messers an seinem Schenkel, und es beruhigte ihn immer mehr. Natürlich hatte er auch den Zauberstab dabei, aber… das Messer war mittlerweile die Waffe der Wahl. Er verließ sich auf die Klinge und sein Gehör. Sein Auge war zwar gut verheilt, aber der Sehnerv hatte minimal Schaden genommen, und weite Distanzen verschwammen vor seinem Fokus.

Es war nicht tragisch, denn er kannte die Wege der Schweine, kannte ihren Bau, ihre Verstecke. Und bisher gab es genug von ihnen. Nur heute stieß er allerdings auf kein Exemplar. Er strich mehrere Kilometer nach Osten, achtete darauf, den Wind nicht im Rücken zu haben, und er lauschte dem ungewöhnlich ruhigen Dschungel. Neben den Schweinen, war das Ziel der höchsten Priorität natürlich ein anderes.

Das Schlammblut hatte ihm Teile seiner Sehkraft genommen, und zu gerne würde er sich revanchieren.

Er war besonders leise, aber kein Schwein kreuzte seinen Weg. Ab und an war er sich den Schatten gewahr, die durch sein Blickfeld huschten. Mordeos waren heute unterwegs. Aber er schlief jede Nacht neben dem Affen, und der Geruch verlieh ihm instinktiv etwas Bedrohliches, von dem sich die meisten Tiere fernhielten.

Er hatte heute einen neuen Weg eingeschlagen, nachdem er erfolglos gesucht hatte. Er wusste er verließ sein gewohntes Terrain und begab sich auf direktem Weg zum Strand. Dort würde er keine geeignete Beute finden. Er würde sich weiter einwärts halten müssen.

Es verging eine fruchtlose Stunde. Etwas war anders heute. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit ließ nie nach. Er machte nie mehr Geräusche als nötig, blieb nie zu lange im offenen Dschungel als nötig, aber er war sich einer seltsamen Präsenz bewusst. Er dachte unablässig an das weiße Monster, an das Wispern in den Bäumen. Was war es? Gehörte es hier hin, oder… - er hatte es sich schon öfter gefragt – war es mit ihnen hier gelandet? War es hier so fremd wie sie?

Auf magischen Inseln wusste man nie. Sein Blick fiel prüfend auf einen Kadaver, den er beinahe übersehen hätte. Aber es war ein Mordeo-Skelett. Sauber zerteilt, bis auf die Knochen abgenagt. Das war… ungewöhnlich, hatte er doch angenommen, die Mordeos wären die größten Raubtiere im Wald. Zwar tippte er noch auf wilde Hirsche, wie er sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald kannte, allerdings waren Hirsche für gewöhnlich Vegetarier. Hier wusste er es natürlich nicht genau. Hier war alles möglich. Hier verschlang ein halbwüchsiger blauer Gorilla ein Schwein am Tag allein.

Vielleicht war ein weiteres Weibchen dem Rudel in die Quere gekommen, aber das Skelett war zu klein. Ungewöhnlich war, dass es mitten im Dschungel lag. Für gewöhnlich brachten alle Raubtiere ihre Beute in Sicherheit. Es wäre zu gefährlich, Beute offen zu verspeisen. Denn der Dschungel hatte seine Augen überall.

Entweder war das Tier, was hier am Werk gewesen war, unvorsichtig gewesen oder… die übrigen Tiere stellten keine Bedrohung dar. Und Draco konnte nur raten, was wahrscheinlicher war. Mittlerweile war er weit ab von seiner Höhle. Die Sonne stand schon hoch.

Gesetz dem Fall, es gab ein weiteres größeres Raubtier im Dschungel, dann hatte es sich bisher noch nicht gezeigt. Draco hegte die Vermutung, dass in den Tümpeln im Westen Alligatore lebten. Und in einem Dschungel, der Mordeos beherbergte waren für gewöhnlich Katzen nicht weit. Eine Wildkatze war ihm noch nicht untergekommen, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie nicht da war.

Und dann merkte er, was ihm wieder seltsam vorkam. Die Vögel hörten auf zu schreien. Das letzte Mal war das weiße Monster aufgetaucht, hatte den Dschungel in Dunkelheit und Donner gestürzt, und er hatte sich fast in die Hose gemacht vor Angst.

Kam es wieder? Jagte es ihn? Er wusste es nicht, und er wusste zu wenig über dieses Wesen. Er wusste, er sähe es lieber tot als lebendig. Wie so vieles hier!

Behutsam ging er weiter, behielt die Sträucher und Bäume im Auge, aber nichts Weißes verbarg sich darin. Unwillkürlich dachte er an das Schlammblut. Er hatte von ihr geträumt letzte Nacht. Es war aber nicht verwunderlich, denn er träumte häufiger von ihr. Von ihr oder von Zuhause. Allerdings war sie seit zwei Wochen nackt in seinen Träumen.

Er verzog missmutig den Mund bei diesem Gedanken. Sein Unterbewusstsein gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, subtil zu arbeiten. Es war eine Abwechslung. Eine widerliche, aber eine Abwechslung. Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

Blätter verwirbelten plötzlich vor seinen Füßen, aber er spürte keinen Wind. Sein Blick glitt nach rechts und nach links, und fast wollte er wütend aufschreien, als er das vertraute Wispern der Blätter hörte.

„Ok!", rief er gereizt. „Komm raus! Stell dich gefälligst, damit ich dich töten kann!", drohte er mit barscher Stimme. Das Wispern nahm zu. Er versuchte, die Worte zu verstehen, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Und plötzlich spürte er es. Und er wusste, es stimmte, denn manchmal wusste man diese Dinge. Die Nackenhaare standen ihm zu Berge, und er wusste – es war direkt hinter ihm.

Ein wenig neigte er den Kopf, aber der blendend weiße Schimmer, ließ ihn zusammen zucken, und bevor es den Arm – oder was auch immer – nach ihm ausstrecken konnte, rannte er.

Es war so eine irrationale Angst, und es war absolut feige, zu rennen, aber es war etwas sehr Primitives, was ihn sprinten ließ.

Die Angst kroch in seine Glieder, der weiche Unterboden gab unter seinen schweren Tritten nach, und zwischen den Bäumen blitzte die weiße Gestalt des Wesens auf, als es ihm folgte. Scheiße! So mutig wie er tat, war er wohl doch nicht.

Die Blätter wisperten seinen Namen, er war sich sicher! Draco Malfoy! Er konnte es in seinen Ohren praktisch spüren! Das Wesen kannte seinen Namen!

Doch er wollte nicht wissen, was geschah, wenn das Wesen ihn berührte! Er wollte es nicht herausfinden! Er hasste dieses Monster, was kein Fell besaß, was er nicht töten konnte! Dann brach die Gestalt plötzlich aus dem Dickicht, und Draco schlug einen Haken. Die Gestalt war so blendend hell, dass er weder Gesicht noch Form ausmachen konnte, aber sie wirkte so menschlich!

Der Dschungel lichtete sich. Vor sich erkannte er das weite Blau des unbekannten Ozeans, und Erleichterung putschte das Adrenalin höher. Er warf den Blick im Laufen zurück, aber die Gestalt folgte ihm nicht mehr. Sie war stehen geblieben, wurde schmaler und schmaler, und hätte er nach vorne gesehen, hätte er die verdammten Fallstricke bemerkt, über die er jetzt schmerzhaft stolperte.

Sie rissen Kratzer in seine Haut, und er schrie auf, als er nach vorne stürzte.

Was zur…? Er hockte auf allen Vieren im Sand, während seine Scheinbeine schmerzten. Sein Atem ging rasselnd schnell, und der Sturz war unsanft gewesen. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf.

Wer sollte hier…?

Doch er bemerkte den fremden Schatten, der von hinten vor ihn fiel. Langsam wandte er den Blick zurück, doch bevor seinen Feind erkennen konnte, spürte er einen betäubenden Schmerz. Etwas traf ihn hart auf den Hinterkopf, und er verlor das Bewusstsein so schnell, dass der Fluch auf seinen Lippen gefror, als er nach hinten kippte.

 _*now*_

Sein Kopf schmerzte dumpf, als er den Rückweg antrat. Weg vom Strand, wieder in den Dschungel. Und er hatte seinen Zauberstab schwerst unterschätzt. Er konnte nur raten, wo Norden war, orientierte sich an den letzten Sonnenstrahlen, und er wusste, er durfte nicht trödeln, durfte nicht bis zur Dämmerung brauchen.

Und alles, was ihm jetzt als Waffe diente, war ein scharfer Stein und ein einigermaßen dicker Ast. Er fühlte sich praktisch nackt. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an das scheiß weiße Wesen, was ihn – seiner Ansicht nach – überhaupt erst in diese Gefahr gebracht hatte!

Das elende Schlammblut würde doch noch gewinnen, indem er auf seinem Rückweg von Wildkatzen überfallen wurde, die ihn nur zu gerne verspeisen würden.

Seine Beine schmerzten, wo ihn die scharfen Späne geschnitten hatten, aber viel schlimmer schmerzte sein Kopf. Zornig wartete er nur auf das weiße Monster, was ihn immer in die Nähe des Schlammbluts brachte! Denn so sah er es. Das nächste Mal…! Aber was schwor er sich überhaupt? Erst mal musste er zu seinem Versteck. Erst mal musste er dem Schlammblut jede Aussicht auf den Sieg nehmen.

In den seltensten Fällen war das Glück ihm hold. Jetzt allerdings schien sich das schlechte Blatt zu wenden. Das arme Schwein wusste nicht, was es traf. Draco war hinter das riesige Exemplar geschlichen, und mit immenser Wucht hatte er den massigen Ast auf den Kopf des Schweins niedersausen lassen.

Es tat keinen Mucks mehr. Und Draco hoffte, es war direkt gestorben. Leblos hing ihm die Zunge aus dem Maul, und immerhin mit guter Ausbeute kehrte er zurück.

Und manchmal gönnte ihm das Glück noch ein bisschen mehr als genügend Beute, stellte er schließlich fest, als er den Weg wiedererkannte. Fast war es ironisch. Ohne Messer und Zauberstab fing er das größte Schwein seines Lebens.

Er ging zügig, so schnell seine Beine es erlaubten, damit das Fleisch nicht verdarb, denn er hatte keinen Zauberstab, um es zu konservieren, aber eine halbe Stunde später erreichte er im Stechschritt sein Refugium, ohne angegriffen oder verfolgt zu werden. Er dankte still dem Duft des Affen, der ihn immer noch umgeben musste.

Die Vögel schrien in gewöhnlicher Lautstärke, und er fragte sich, ob der Dschungel sich seine persönlichen Späße mit ihm erlaubte. Nach einigen Kilometern erklomm er die flachen Felsen, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich minimal, trotz der bösen Schmerzen.

Denn… er hörte, dass seine Falle ihren Zweck nicht verfehlt hatte.

Wie ironisch es doch war. Das Schlammblut wog sich in Sicherheit, dabei war es ihm genau in seine Falle gelaufen. Fast war es schade. Aber er hatte die Narbe über seinem Auge nicht vergessen. Und er würde die nächsten Narben auf seinen Schienbeinen ebenfalls nicht vergessen.

Er begab sich auf die nächste Ebene, die auch die Mordeos nicht erreichen konnten. Er war schon mehr als beeindruckt, dass das Schlammblut überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, wo sich sein Versteck befand. Aber er nahm an, dass sie einen Fährtenzauber angewandt hatte. Das wäre wahrscheinlicher. Denn er verbarg seine Spuren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Aber das Lächeln haftete mittlerweile überlegen auf seinen Zügen. Die Sonne versank langsam und tauchte den Dschungel in rötliches Licht. Den ganzen Tag hatte er gebraucht, wiederzukommen.

Keine zehn Meter von seinem Höhleneingang entfernt, klaffte ein Loch in der Erde. Denn er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, nicht lediglich kleine Fallstricke zu spannen. Nein. Er hatte eine ganze Grube ausgehoben, hatte sie magisch getarnt, und mit dem kaputten Zauberstab konnte sie nicht einmal raus apparieren. Selbst die Wände hatte er magisch bearbeitet. Sie wäre nicht in der Lage hinaus zu klettern.

Endlich mal ein guter Tag. Ansatzweise.

Er hörte ihre zornige Stimme und fragte sich, wie lange sie schon in der Falle hockte. Skills saß unbewegt neben dem Loch und starrte zögerlich hinab. Er schien mit einem Menschen nicht viel anfangen zu können. Er war keine Killer-Maschine. Noch nicht. Aber immerhin bewachte er die Beute, dachte Draco feixend. Vielleicht könnte er jetzt dem Schlammblut ein paar Schmerzen zufügen. Die Waage befand sich schließlich in einem Ungleichgewicht, überlegte er bitter.

Er erreichte das Loch. Dumpf hörte er ihren Zorn aus der Grube. Dann beugte er sich lächelnd vor.

„Na sieh mal einer an", bemerkte er kalt, aber sie reagierte schnell, zog den Zauberstab, und der Stupor verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Er lehnte sich nicht mehr vor. Skills war mit großen Augen zurückgewichen. „Ich würde dir raten, das zu lassen, Schlammblut", rief er kopfschüttelnd.

„Fick dich, Malfoy!", ertönte ihre Stimme zornig aus der Grube. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Das ist nicht das Zauberwort", erwiderte er nachsichtig, schulterte das Schwein und beschloss, zunächst Essen zuzubereiten. Skills folgte ihm mit hungrigem Blick. „Ja, ich weiß", bemerkte in Richtung des Affen. Er starb ebenfalls vor Hunger.

Er hatte noch ein Ersatzmesser in seiner Höhle, hatte das Schwein gehäutet und ausgenommen, allerdings mangelte es ihm an Feuer. Denn dafür war sein Zauberstab da gewesen.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile überlegt, hatte wahllos Steine aneinander geschlagen, aber es half nichts. Er trat an die Grube heran, aus der mittlerweile kein Geräusch mehr Drang. Wenn sie tot war, könnte er sich seinen Zauberstab holen. Das wäre die beste Alternative. Er hatte vorgehabt, sie dort unten schmoren zu lassen. Vielleicht auch einfach nichts zu tun, und dem Schicksal seinen Lauf zu lassen.

Allerdings hatte er Hunger. Großen Hunger.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten", rief er barsch, aber nichts rührte sich. „Du gibst mir meinen Zauberstab freiwillig oder du verhungerst in diesem Loch", schloss er ernst. Noch immer rührte sich nichts. Die Dunkelheit legte sich über den Dschungel wie ein schwarzes Tuch, und er hatte noch keine Nacht ohne Feuer verbracht. Es beunruhigte ihn minimal. Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich tot, vermutete er hoffnungsvoll und lehnte sich ein Stück weit –

Sofort zog er den Kopf zurück, als der grelle Zauber wieder knapp an seinem Ohr vorbeischoss. Miststück.

„Wir können das die ganze Nacht lang tun, Schlammblut, aber du wirst verhungern", prophezeite er bitter.

„Dann verhungere ich!", rief sie heiser. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Und fairerweise würde er es genauso machen. Scheiße.

Er war noch nicht soweit, Deals zu machen.

„Dann viel Spaß dabei", knurrte er und wandte sich ab. Skills wirkte mittlerweile regelrecht angsterfüllt. Auch er konnte sich wohl an keine Nacht ohne Feuer erinnern. Fast überlegte er, den Affen in die Grube zu schicken, aber er traute dem Schlammblut zu, dass sie sein Haustier eiskalt abstach. Es war keine Option.

Also wieder zu den Steinen. Eisen. Er brauchte Eisen. Er griff sich die alte Klinge und einen losen Stein, schlug zehn bis zwanzig Mal dagegen, aber der minimale Funkenflug reichte nicht mal für Rauchbildung aus. Scheiße. Diese Erfahrung fehlte ihm. Der Affe keckerte unzufrieden. Draco konnte das Festessen nicht einmal konservieren. Die ersten Fliegen setzten sich auf das gehäutete Tier und widerwillig griff er auf seinen Vorrat an Früchten zurück, die er in der Höhle lagerte.

Wieder keckerte der Affe. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Kadaver. Und tatsächlich war das wohl die echte Ironie des Tages. Er machte den Fang seines Lebens, konnte aber kein Feuer machen, um ihn zu verspeisen. Scheiße.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", murmelte er entnervt. Skills beschnupperte das tote Tier, aber sein Hausaffe war mehr als verwöhnt, stellte Draco kopfschüttelnd fest. „Es wird dir roh genauso schmecken", schloss Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist ein Tier, Merlin noch mal!" Aber Skills rührte das unzubereitete Fleisch nicht an. Unfassbar. Er warf dem Affen eine Banane vor die Füße, die er nicht fing und nur missmutig aß. Dann würden sie heute etwas hungern müssen.

Draco würde sich ablenken, bis das Schlammblut ihren ersten Fluchtversuch startete. Er nahm an, sie legte sich bereits einen bemitleidenswerten Plan zurecht. Kauend beobachtete er das Loch, was in Dunkelheit versank.

Er würde warten.

Ihr Knöchel schmerzte, und der Zauberstab war so angeknackst, dass er die Heilung nicht vollständig durchführen konnte. Er war nahezu nutzlos. Sie verzog den Mund, als sie sich aufrichtete. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Apparieren war ebenfalls unmöglich. Ihre einzige Chance war, zu klettern. Sie hatte es schon versucht, wusste aber nicht mit welchem Zauber Malfoy die Wände der Grube so glatt bekommen hatte.

Sie schaffte nicht mal einen Treppenzauber mit seinem Zauberstab. Sie hockte hier, mit halb gebrochenem Knöchel und einem halb zerbrochenen Zauberstab in einer verdammten Grube, die so tief war, dass sie mit ausgetreckten Armen den Rand nicht erreichen konnte.

Lautlos entfachte sie den schwachen Lumos-Zauber. Er schien kaum weit genug aus der Grube raus, aber sie zielte letztendlich blind nach oben und wisperte die Worte bloß.

„ _Accio Ranke_!" Und tatsächlich! Der Accio funktionierte noch! Die Ranke löste sich von dem breiten Baum neben der Grube und schlängelte sich über den Rand, hinab.

Fast war sie euphorisch, steckte den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund, und griff um das schmale Holz und hoffte, es hielt. Aber kaum hatte sie den ersten Meter überwunden, hörte sie ein Reißen. Sie stürzte nach hinten und mit einem Keuchen fiel sie auf den Hosenboden zurück.

Sie hörte seine Stimme von oben. Er musste die Ranke durchgeschnitten haben.

„Netter Versuch, Schlammblut", lobte er sie spöttisch. Er schlief also nicht, fiel ihr auf. Wahrscheinlich wartete er nur, dass sie versuchte, raus zu kommen. Wichser.

„Hier. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft für dich", ergänzte er kalt, und sie hörte, wie er etwas warf. Sie schloss die Augen, aber etwas Hartes, Feuchtes traf sie dennoch an der Schulter. Hastig zog sie den Zauberstab, und vor Übelkeit musste sie würgen, als der _Lumos_ ihr zeigte, was er hinab geworfen hatte.

Es war das Schwein, was er wohl hatte braten wollen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden, und Fliegen tummelten sich auf dem Körper. Sie wich an den äußersten Rand der Grube zurück und belegte den riesigen Schweinekörper mit einem Geruchlos-Zauber. Glücklicherweise wirkte dieser! Zumindest für ihre Nase! Sie konnte es nicht anzünden. Hier unten würde sie wahrscheinlich an einer Rauchvergiftung sterben.

Und jetzt musste sie sich den schmalen Platz hier unten mit einem Kadaver teilen.

Sie wollte fast weinen. Hätte sie ihn doch am Strand getötet! Oh hätte sie doch! Wie konnte sie jetzt hier festsitzen? Wie konnte sie seine Falle nicht erraten haben? Sie war zu leichtsinnig und arrogant gewesen. Schon wieder! Sie würde hier verhungern. Wenn sie nicht schon vorher vor Ekel starb.

Sie lehnte an der Wand, hatte die Knie an den Körper gezogen, deckte sich mit ihrer vertrauten Matte zu und wünschte sich fast, am Strand geblieben zu sein. Fast vermisste sie das Rauschen des Meeres. Sie träumte von Gruben und Schweinekadavern, die sie jagten, als sie in einen unruhigen und kurzen Schlaf fiel.


	9. Chapter 9

**_9\. When the Tigers come_**

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Affe ihn weckte. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass es noch stockfinstere Nacht war. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ihm fiel mit Schrecken ein, dass er ja das Schlammblut hatte bewachen wollen, was in seiner Falle festsaß, aber er musste eingeschlafen sein, die geflochtene Blattdecke um seine Schultern.

Instinktiv griff er neben sich nach seinem Zauberstab, und seine Hand suchte vergebens den erdigen Boden neben der Höhle ab – er hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr! Und im Dunkeln wirkte seine vertraute Umgebung… nicht mehr so vertraut.

Skills bewegte sich neben ihm. Er konnte ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen, aber etwas war nicht in Ordnung! Ganz und gar nicht. Der Affe machte leise Geräusche einer eigenartigen Unbehaglichkeit.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Draco rau, aber nervös lief der Affe umher, mal zum Eingang der Höhle, mal in die Nähe der Grube. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte nichts in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Und er bemerkte die Stille. Es war eine andere Stille als die, die er mittlerweile von dem weißen Wesen kannte. Kein Wispern erfüllte die Luft. Etwas anderes lag in der Dunkelheit, und seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Schwärze.

Es war, als warteten die nachtaktiven Tiere des Dschungels angespannt auf das, was kommen würde.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Affe ihn geweckt hatte, um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, um ihn aufmerksam zu machen, auf eine neue Gefahr.

Draco wusste nur, sein Verstand arbeitete schnell.

Ab und an hörte er die Dschungel-Frösche quaken. Verhalten, vereinzelt. Er spitzte die Ohren. Etwas schlich durch sein Terrain. Blätter bewegten sich fast lautlos. Irgendetwas jagte da draußen, nicht mehr vom Feuerschein abgehalten. Draco fragte sich mit wachsender Ungewissheit, wie viele Bestien er mit seinem Lagerfeuer jeden Abend, Nacht für Nacht, ferngehalten hatte.

Und so wie der Affe sich heute Nacht anstellte, musste tatsächlich etwas in den Büschen lauern, das selbst einem Riesengorilla Angst einjagte. Draco gefiel es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Mit seinem alten, stumpfen Messer würde er keinen Kampf gewinnen.

Von nicht allzu weit drang plötzlich ein Geräusch an seine Ohren, dass sein Blut gefrieren ließ.

Es war ein melodisch tiefes Knurren, was durch eine tierische Lunge hallte, verborgen im Schutz des Dickichts.

Daraufhin schwieg der Dschungel. Selbst die Frösche hielten den Mund. Gar nicht gut. Wirklich absolut gar nicht gut, erkannte er mit klopfendem Herzen.

Höher! Er musste höher, wusste er sehr schnell. Was auch immer gerade auf der Jagd war, jagte am Boden. Er wich an den rauen Fels der Höhle zurück, fand den hervorragenden Stein, kletterte blind höher, und wusste, über der Höhle hing ein Ast niedrig genug, dass Skills ihn mühelos erreichte. Er müsste das ebenso schaffen.

Allerdings war es stockfinster!

„Malfoy", hörte er seinen Namen, und fast glaubte er, es sei wieder das Wesen, aber… - natürlich nicht. Es war das Schlammblut in der Grube. Sachte hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt. Und fast wollte er nicht antworten. Sie lockte das Tier höchstwahrscheinlich nur in die präzise Richtung. Es war ein dämlicher Gedanke, denn dieser Jäger konnte im Dunkeln höchstwahrscheinlich besser sehen, als sie drei zusammen. Widerwillig atmete er aus, während er blind am Felsen hing.

„Was?", zischte er, laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie heiser, und was bei Salazar glaubte sie, was er war? Ein verdammtes Tierlexikon für magische Tropeninseln?! Aber… sein Blick fokussierte plötzlich. Sie hatte den Zauberstab! Aber… sie kam nicht aus der Grube.

Fuck. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Nein, er hatte überhaupt gar keine Zeit, um abzuwägen, dachte er panisch, während sein feiger Affe es ihm längst gleichgetan hatte und den Felsen hochgeflüchtet war. Er konnte scheinbar im Dunkeln besser sehen als Draco. Und das Schlammblut schien begriffen zu haben, dass er nicht antworten würde.

„Der Kadaver", sagte sie schließlich. „Es muss den Kadaver riechen!", ergänzte sie dumpf aus der Grube, und Draco nahm jedoch schwer an, dass dieses Tier eher an der lebendigen Beute interessiert war.

Dann sollte es das Schlammblut haben, entschied er sich spontan.

War es das Tier, was den Mordeo mitten im Dschungel verspeist hatte? Dann würde es diesen Ort aber leider nicht wieder verlassen, sondern gemütlich fressen. Vielleicht verspeiste es das Schlammblut samt seinem Zauberstab? Sie würde sich nicht wehren können. Generell nicht, und garantiert nicht von der Grube aus. Zornig atmete er aus. Er hatte nicht genug Informationen. Und er hatte nicht genug Zeit.

Er wusste weder, wie hungrig dieses Tier war, noch, wie gefährlich es wirklich sein könnte. Scheiße!

Er kletterte den halben Felsen wieder hinab. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab", knurrte er jetzt und wagte sich langsam näher an die Grube.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie sofort. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an vor Zorn. Er hatte keine Zeit zu diskutieren.

„Gib ihn mir, oder wir sind gleich beide tot!", warnte er sie, und er meinte die Worte ernst. Wirklich ernst.

„Hol mich hier raus!", lenkten sie seine nächsten Worte ab. „Oder ich zerbreche deinen Zauberstab!", drohte sie jetzt. Das Rascheln näherte sich. Er konnte es hören. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Nacken. Was immer dort lauerte, war genauso böse, wie er glaubte. Er spürte es.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm zornig. „Bist du komplett bescheuert?", fuhr er sie an, und wusste, sie log. „Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Sicher", widersprach sie kalt. „Hier unten kann ich mich nicht verteidigen. Ich komme nicht raus. Sterben werde ich dann sowieso!"

Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Er war nicht geschaffen für diese Situationen. Schon im Krieg war er nicht geschaffen gewesen, für spontane Entscheidungen, für kluges Handeln. Er war kein Stratege. Genau deshalb saß er jetzt hier auf dieser scheiß Insel fest!

Sollte sie, dachte er plötzlich, während die Gänsehaut seinen gesamten Körper befiel, als er keine drei Meter entfernt, ein Rascheln der Blätter vernahm. Die Stille war erdrückend geworden. Sollte sie ihn zerbrechen! Sollte dieses Monster ihnen beiden ein Ende setzen, Merlin noch mal! Dann wäre es endlich vorbei!

Aber es war ein Elend, mit dem dämlichen Überlebensinstinkt, dachte er mit klopfendem Herzen. Fuck!

Und fast resignierend atmete er aus. Es war ein Fehler, und er wusste es schon vorher. Immerhin, dachte er dumpf, während er sich flach auf den Boden warf, die wenigen Zentimeter zur Grube robbte und seinen Arm hinabstreckte.

„Beweg dich!", knurrte er tonlos, und ihre kühlen Finger fanden innerhalb von Sekunden sein Handgelenk, umschlossen es hart, und er zog. Mit aller Kraft zerrte er sie aus dem Loch, während ihre Füße nutzlos an den präparierten Wänden abglitten. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn, als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich zwei helle Schlitze bemerkte, direkt auf seiner niedrigen Augenhöhe. Giftig gelb blitzten sie zwischen den Blättern hervor, und mit allen Kraftreserven zog er sie hoch, zog sie so heftig, dass sie praktisch auf ihn stürzte.

„Gib mir meinen-!", verlangte er keuchend, und etwas Mächtiges erhob sich aus dem Gebüsch, hatte zum Sprung längst angesetzt, und das Schlammblut schwang den Zauberstab so kraftvoll, dass er das Holz im Innern noch etwas mehr bersten hörte.

„ _Accendio_!", brüllte ihre Stimme jetzt, und der Zauber entfaltete höchsten halbe Wirkung, aber er war so eindrucksvoll, dass Dracos Mund sich stumm öffnete, als die Flammen gleißend hell und kochend aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs brachen, und die Bestie vor ihnen in ein schreckliches Licht tauchten.

Sein Atem gefror, als sich die schlitzartigen gelben Augen des Raubtiers instinktiv schlossen, während es im Sprung strauchelte, vor dem Feuer zurückscheute, und es Maß bestimmt drei Meter in seiner Länge, den massiven Schwanz mitgemessen. Der Kopf war breit, vorne flach, wie der Kopf eines Tigers, aber diese Raubkatze war schwarz, und nur nebelartig konnte Draco im Licht des Feuers, sanfte Fellfärbungen auf dem Schwarz ausmachen.

Die Zähne waren lang, gefährlich scharf, und die Pranken zeigten die Krallen selbst in einem Zustand, wo das Tier nicht angriff. Es knurrte tief, während das Schlammblut den Zauberstab mit beiden Händen umfasste. Die Flammen wurden kleiner, aber das Tier scheute das Feuer noch immer, schenkte ihnen einen so hasserfüllten Blick aus den giftigen Augen, und dann wich es lautlos zurück, und nach einem Augenzwinkern war es im Dickicht des Dschungels verschwunden.

Das Schlammblut richtete die letzten Flammen in die Grube, wo sie den Kadaver nahezu sofort entzündeten, ehe sie keuchend auf den Boden zurück fiel, Schweißperlen auf der schmutzigen Stirn. Hoch züngelten die Flammen in der Grube, und er sah sie an. Schemenhaft beleuchtete das Feuer ihr Gesicht.

Dann drehte sie den Kopf. Sein Mund öffnete sich, und fast war er sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn jetzt verfluchen würde.

Es vergingen qualvolle Sekunden, und dann fiel ihr Blick, während sie noch immer mit offenem Mund nach Luft schnappte.

Mit einem Plumps landete Skills hinter ihnen. Das Schlammblut zuckte zusammen, aber Draco sah schwer atmend zu seinem Hausaffen auf, der wenigstens genug Anstand besaß, sich scheu zu nähern und ihn zu beschnuppern.

„Du bist gut für gar nichts", knurrte er außer Atem, und der Affe keckerte leise. „Feiges Vieh", zischte er kopfschüttelnd. Der Affe kam näher und schnupperte an dem Schlammblut. Sie sah völlig fassungslos aus.

„Ist das…?" Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber Draco sah die Falten auf ihrer Stirn. „Es ist einer von den Monster-Gorillas?", wisperte sie, und Draco atmete aus.

„Das… Tier am Schiff", sprach er widerwillig, „war ein Weibchen gewesen. Das ist eines ihrer Jungen", erläuterte er, obwohl er nicht wusste, weshalb. Wahrscheinlich war er dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht auch direkt verbrannte. Mit Feuer schien sie umgehen zu können.

„Und du hast es mitgenommen?" Sie sah ihn gänzlich verstört an. Er sagte nichts. „Wieso?", entkam es ihr ungläubig. Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Mitleid?", verließ das Wort fassungslos ihre spröden Lippen, und Dracos Kiefer spannte sich an.

Sie war so nahe, dass er ihre Beine an seinen spüren konnte. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch bei Bewusstsein war, war, dass sie seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Und er hatte kein Mitleid! Mit gar nichts!

Aber ihr Blick war wieder gefallen. Und dann wurde sie ernst. Sie hob den Zauberstab wieder. „Kann er töten?", wollte sie direkt von ihm wissen, mit Blick auf seinen Zauberstab, und Draco war kurz überrascht von der Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Fast wünschte er, der Zauberstab könnte es. Dann wäre es endlich vorbei.

Seine Augen fixierten kurz die Spitze seines Zauberstabs, die sie auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Nein", entgegnete er tatsächlich wahrheitsgemäß. Der Affe stieß nervös die Luft aus, schien nicht viel mit der Situation anfangen zu können, aber Draco hatte kein Kommando, woraufhin Skills dem Schlammblut den Kopf abreißen würde. Sein Affe war dumm. Und er befolgte keine Befehle. Keine wichtigen zumindest.

„Wirklich?", vergewisserte sie sich kühl.

„Ja", bestätigte er finster.

Kurz sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an. „Dann ist es eine metaphorische Geste", murmelte sie kalt. Der eisige Blick ihrer Augen erinnerte ihn an die Mordlust des Tigers vor wenigen Minuten, und fast hielt er die Luft an, als sie sprach.

„ _Avada Kedavra_!", sagte sie die Worte bestimmt und ohne Zögern, mit dem passenden Blick und echter Absicht dahinter. Der Zauberstab zischte kurz, aber nicht ein grüner Funke verließ die Spitze.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er noch immer die Luft anhielt, und stoßweise verließ sie seine Lungen jetzt in einem einzigen Zug. Miststück! Sein Herz jagte in seiner Brust, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Du hast nicht gelogen", bemerkte sie bitter. Fast enttäuscht.

„Fick dich", knurrte er am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Würde er die Hände jetzt heben, würden sie zittern, wusste er.

„Das war für die Grube", entgegnete sie. „Und dass du mich da drin verrotten lassen wolltest", ergänzte sie, während sie sich schmerzerfüllt aufrichtete. „Und für-" Aber diesmal unterbrach sie sich, aber im Feuerschein erkannte er die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht.

Oh, er wusste, wofür. Und deshalb war es eigentlich schade, dass der _Avada_ nicht mehr funktionierte. Wirklich schade. Denn nicht nur sie hatte dieses Zusammentreffen geschädigt! Er war mindestens genauso geschädigt! Und er sprach nicht einmal von seinem Auge! Sie ließ ihn am Boden zurück, während Skills seinen dicken Kopf an seiner Schulter rieb. Draco war so wütend, dass er den Affen zurückschob.

„Du fick dich auch", murmelte er gepresst, aber dem Affen waren die Worte herzlich egal. Er kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Sie war vor seiner Höhle stehen geblieben, und die Situation überforderte ihn. Was passierte jetzt? Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. Erschöpfung zeichnete ihre Gestalt. Aber ihre Neugierde siegte wohl über jede Vernunft.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Fast unwillig sprach sie die Worte, als wollte sie ihn gar nicht fragen. Aber dennoch sah sie ihn an, mit dunklen, fragenden Augen, und ihr Blick war so stechend, als wolle sie alleine durch Gedankenkraft eine Antwort von ihm erhalten. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam. Skills setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete das Schlammblut mit tierischem Interesse.

Sein Blick verließ ihr Gesicht, um den Dschungel zu betrachten, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Du hast den verdammten Portschlüssel zerstört, also sag du es mir", erwiderte er eisig, denn er hatte keine Sekunde lang vergessen, dass sie an dieser Situation hier Schuld hatte. Und zwar sie allein. Er verzichtete vorerst allerdings auf das Wort ‚Schlammblut', in Anbetracht der leidigen Tatsache, dass sie diejenige mit dem Zauberstab war.

„Richtig", entfuhr es ihr zornig. „Weil ihr scheiß Todesser überhaupt einen gottverdammten Portschlüssel erzeugen musstest, bin ich schuld, dass euer Plan nicht funktioniert hat! Du bist so erbärmlich, Malfoy!", rief sie, dass die Frösche kurz innehielten.

„Ich würde dir vorschlagen, noch lauter zu schreien, damit die wilden Tiere hier auch ja nicht überhören, dass Beute in der Nähe ist!", schrie er zurück, ohne sich abhalten zu können. Und es war eigenartig, aber – es tat gut! Es tat verdammt noch mal gut, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen – und nicht gegenüber Schweinen oder einem einfältigen blauen Gorilla – nein! Gegenüber der Person, die Schuld an seinem Leid trug!

„Ich glaube, ich habe bewiesen, dass ich mich sehr gut gegen jede Bestie, die hier rumläuft verteidigen kann, Arschloch!", würzte sie ihre Worte mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf ihn. Er war keine Bestie! Sie war ein widerliches Schlammblut!

„Genau!", erwiderte er außer sich. „Sich am Strand verstecken, beweist ziemlich viel Mut!", rief er spöttisch, und sie hob den Zauberstab, um ihn wieder auf seine Brust zu richten.

„Zumindest weiß ich, dass der _Stupor_ noch funktioniert!", warnte sie ihn.

„Viel Spaß!", forderte er sie auf und hob die Hände. „Du überlebst hier keine Sekunde im Dschungel!", provozierte er sie wütend.

„Ach nein?", entgegnete sie hitzig und kam näher. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass du den Riesentiger vorhin in die Flucht geschlagen hast!" Er nahm an, mittlerweile hatte jeder Mordeo auf fünf Meilen Entfernung ihr Geschrei vernommen. „Außerdem bin ich diejenige, die seit Wochen ohne Zauberstab überlebt! Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir! Du kannst ja nicht mal Feuer machen, ohne deinen verdammten Zauberstab!"

Sein Atem ging schnell, und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Und sie hatte bedauerlicherweise nicht Unrecht. Er konnte kein Feuer machen. Und diese Tatsache hielt ihn bis jetzt davon ab, sie davonzujagen. Nicht nur hatte sie sein gutes Messer, sie hatte auch seinen Zauberstab. „Na? Keine Argumente mehr, Arschloch?" Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Du bist keines meiner Worte wert", erwiderte er ruhiger, denn er sollte sich nicht mal die Mühe machen, sich über sie aufzuregen.

„Oh, tu nicht so!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Wie oft hattest du die Chance, mich umzubringen, Malfoy?", wollte ihre nervtötende Stimme von ihm wissen, und seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander.

„Halt dein Maul!", warnte er sie gepresst, aber das tat sie natürlich nicht.

„Viermal? Oder sogar öfter?", spottete sie weiter, und er atmete durch die Nase ein, denn er hatte seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Du hast mich heute auch nicht getötet, dabei hattest du dutzendfach die Chance!", knurrte er. „Nein, du hattest sogar Mitleid genug, mich aus der Sonne zu holen, du erbärmliches Miststück!", fuhr er bitter fort und sah sie schlucken. Sie schien darauf keine Antwort zu wissen. „Also komm mir nicht mit Chancen!", schloss er rau.

„Glaub mir", sagte sie plötzlich und kam näher, leuchtender Hass in den dunklen Augen, „wäre dieser Zauberstab zur mehr fähig als Feuer zu machen, würde ich dir auch die sportliche Chance von zehn Sekunden geben, bevor ich dir den Kopf wegblasen würde, ohne mir meine Hände schmutzig zu machen!"

Er bewegte unschlüssig seinen Kiefer. Gut, vielleicht schafften sie es doch noch, sich umzubringen.

Er bemerkte, wie der Morgen zu grauen begann. Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit steckten ihm in den Knochen sowie der Hunger. Er spürte wieder die Kopfschmerzen – an denen sie schuld war. Sie stanken nach Rauch und Ruß, und auch sie wirkte erschöpft. Ihr Knöchel schien angebrochen zu sein. Und er gönnte es ihr. Nur eines war jedoch offensichtlich, begriff er, fast erleichtert. Sie waren beide nicht wirklich in der Lage, eine große Distanz zwischen sich zu bringen. Sie nicht, weil sie nicht laufen konnte, und er nicht, weil er ihr seinen Zauberstab nicht kampflos überließ. Nicht auf Dauer.

Seine Augen überflogen ihr Gesicht, ihre Erscheinung, und dann schritt er in Richtung Höhle. Er brauchte eine Pause. Er überließ ihr seinen Zauberstab. Für den Moment. Es würde sie in genug Sicherheit wiegen, um nicht zu gehen, nahm er an. Ihr Blick folgte ihm. Fast glaubte er, würde sie ihn fragen, wohin er ging, aber sie sagte gar nichts mehr.

Vom Eingang der Höhle aus wandte er den Blick unauffällig über die Schulter zurück, aber sie blickte starr in den Dschungel, seufzte und ließ sich dann vor dem Feuer nieder.

Die angehaltene Luft verließ seine Lungen.

Das war kein Waffenstillstand. Es war nur… eine Pause.

Er nahm an, dass irgendwo in den Büschen das weiße Monster hocken musste und sich herrlich amüsierte. Denn das war doch genau das, was es wollte – er, dem Schlammblut unfähig ausgeliefert. Es war seltsam, dass die gefährlichen Monster auf dieser Insel farblich monochromatisch waren. Das Weiße und das Schwarze. Wobei er heute Nacht sagen musste, dass er das schwarze Monster mit den scharfen Zähnen und den gelben Augen bedrohlicher fand, als das weiße. Es war so ein Bauchgefühl.

Hastig folgte ihm sein Affe. Nicht, dass Skills auch nur im Ansatz in der Lage war, ihn vor irgendetwas zu beschützen. Nicht vor einem Tiger und garantiert nicht vor einem Schlammblut.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10\. Not Paradise_**

 _*a game for those who seek to find / a way to leave their past behind*_

Er konnte seine Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, als er das Krankenzimmer betrat und lediglich eines seiner mitgebrachten Bücher auf dem Nachttisch vorfand. Aber natürlich schluckte er die Enttäuschung hinunter.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie bereits wach wäre. Die Schwestern hatten ihm gesagt, sie schliefe nicht sonderlich lange. Aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging ruhig und flach, und sie wirkte sehr schmal und zerbrechlich in den weißen Kissen. Sie war ihm in der Schule wie ein Riese vorgekommen. Aber es mochte lediglich ihr Charakter gewesen sein. So einnehmend und unerschütterlich. Es rührte etwas in ihm, zu sehen, dass auch Professor McGonagall sterblich war.

Er wollte sie nicht wirklich wecken, aber er wollte auch nicht wieder gehen. Lautlos durchquerte er den Raum, um sich neben ihr Bett auf den Besucherstuhl zu setzen. Er wusste nicht, warum Besucherstühle so schrecklich unbequem waren. Sie regten den Besuch nicht gerade dazu an, sehr lange zu bleiben.

Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück, griff sich das Buch von ihrem Nachttisch und blätterte gedankenverloren durch die ersten Seiten. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob das Buch irgendetwas taugte. Von keinem der mitgebrachten Bücher war er tatsächlich überzeugt, dass sie irgendeine Antwort beinhielten, aber es war das Beste, was er zustande gebracht hatte. Das einzige, was er gefunden hatte.

Portschlüssel waren komplizierte Dinger, aber kaputte Portschlüssel schienen die Büchse der Pandora zu sein. Und es war ganz McgGonagalls Expertise, hatte ihm Professor Flitwick versichert, den er zuvor schon aufgesucht hatte.

Harrys Finger glitt über die Seekarte des magischen Geo-Wälzers in seinen Händen, und fast konnte er das magisch bewegte Wasser unter seiner Fingerspitze spüren….

„Mr. Potter", begrüßte die Lehrerin ihn schließlich rau, und hastig legte er das Buch zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie doch geweckt.

„Professor McGonagall, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken. Die Schwestern sagten-"

„-kein Problem", unterbrach sie ihn still, aber sie lächelte sanft.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte er sofort, denn er fühlte sich schon schlecht genug, dass er sie jeden Tag aufgesucht hatte, eine Woche lang, sie aber bisher noch nicht fit genug für ein Gespräch gewesen war.

„Besser", versprach sie ihm zuversichtlich, während sie aussah, als wäre sie zweihundert Jahre alt.

„Hatten Sie… schon Zeit in eines der Bücher zu blicken?", wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen, während er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. „Oder… ist es noch zu anstrengend? Ich verstehe natürlich, dass-"

„-ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit", räumte sie kopfschüttelnd ein. Harry schwieg und nickte schließlich. Aber er glaubte, McGonagall würde ein Buch nicht einmal benötigen. Sie wusste ohnehin alles.

„Natürlich", entgegnete er verständnisvoll. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Sie damit belästige, aber es sind mehr als zwei Monate seit Hermines Verschwinden vergangen, und…" Er atmete lange aus. „Aber es ist nicht, womit Sie sich jetzt belasten müssten."

Sie lächelte, als verstünde sie. „Sie sagten mir vor einigen Tagen, Miss Granger verschwand mit einem Portschlüssel?", wollte sie heiser wissen, und Harry reichte ihr eilig das Glas Wasser, was auf dem kleinen Tablett auf dem Nachttisch stand. Sie trank dankbar einen Schluck. Harry nickte und war froh, dass sie ihm den Gefallen tat, darüber zu sprechen. Endlich!

„Ja! Sie hat ihn berührt und… war fort!", bestätigte er. „Und Dowell wurde bereits vernommen, Auroren haben den ursprünglichen Zielort des Schlüssels komplett durchkämmt. Dort ist sie nicht gelandet."

„Der ursprüngliche Zielort war…?"

„Kent", antwortete Harry eilig. „Dowells Elternhaus", konkretisierte Harry, was er von dem Todesser bei dessen Befragung erfahren hatte. „Die Hauselfen sagten, niemand sei aufgetaucht. Nicht an dem Tag und auch nicht später", schloss er eilig. Sorgenvoll nickte McGonagall. Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass es ein denkbar schlechtes Zeichen war, wenn der vorbestimmte Ort nicht mit dem Portschlüssel erreicht wurde.

„Sie wollte ihn zerstören? Den Portschlüssel?", vergewisserte sich McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry wieder. „Aber… es hat scheinbar nicht funktioniert."

„Nein." Fast war ihr Blick nachsichtig. „Ein Portschlüssel ist nicht lediglich ein einfacher Gegenstand, der sich mit einem Zerstörungsfluch in unschädliche Einzelteile zerlegen lässt", entkam es seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin langsam. Quälend langsam, empfand Harry, aber er mied es, sie zu drängen. „Mr. Potter, der Mobilius-Zauber, auf welchem jeder Portschlüssel beruht, beinhaltet zwei Elemente", begann sie träge, immer noch geschwächt. Harry schwieg und hörte ihr gebannt zu. „Die exakten Koordinaten eines Ortes mit all seinen Beschaffenheiten und den Apparierzauber. Beides sind feingliedrige Konstanten."

McGonagall schien nach den rechten Worten zu suchen. „Fehlt eine dieser Konstanten, entwickelt sich der Zauber weiter, verstehen Sie?", wollte sie sanft von ihm wissen, und Harry nickte langsam. „Sollte, in Miss Grangers Fall, die genaue Ortung zerstört worden sein, und bleibt das Apparieren aber erhalten, muss nun ein anderer Ort als Ziel gewählt werden."

Harry nickte, denn er verstand. „Ja!", entgegnete er energisch. „Und wie wird der Ort gewählt? Wo landet sie dann?" McGonagall atmete müde aus. Harry wusste, er drängte sie, aber er hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit jagte ihm davon.

„So leicht ist es nicht zu sagen", begann sie zögernd. „Theoretisch greift der Zauber auf Gedanken und Gefühle des Reisenden zurück, wählt vielleicht einen Ort, der präsent in Miss Grangers Bewusstsein vorhanden war, einen Ort, den sie häufig besuchte. Es kann auch sein, dass sich der Zauber nur ein bestimmtes Gefühl herausgreift. Wärme, Kälte, Schmerz, Glück", zählte sie vage auf. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass… eine Manipulation der Parameter des Mobilius-Zaubers katastrophale Auswirkungen haben kann."

„Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?", entkam es Harry atemlos. McGonagall atmete tief ein.

„Nun, existiert kein Parameter mehr für den Zielort, dann… ist jeder Ort möglich", schloss sie mit Bedacht. Harry nickte abwesend. Er war völlig bereit, jeden Ort abzusuchen.

„Wir haben versucht, sie zu orten, Professor. Hier und Übersee", ergänzte er unglücklich.

„Ortungszauber haben ihre Grenzen", erinnerte sie ihn nickend. „Sie… funktionieren ab bestimmten Höhen nicht mehr oder ab bestimmten Tiefen", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Sie meinen, wenn sie in Peru gelandet ist? Auf dem Siu Grande oder dem Everest?", entkam es ihm mit neuer Aufregung.

„Das sind Möglichkeiten", bestätigte sie, schien allerdings zu zögern. Auch Harry hielt diese Orte eher für abwegig, denn wieso sollte Hermine ausgerechnet während des Kampfes an den Everest denken? Und McGonagall hob schließlich fragend den Blick. „Sagen Sie…", fuhr sie wieder fort und fuhr sich matt über die Augen. Es musste schwierig für sie sein, ein solch komplexes Gespräch zu führen, und es tat Harry wirklich leid.

„Ja, Professor?", ermutigte er sie freundlich, und sie schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche sie angestrengt, irgendwelche gedanklichen Lücken zu füllen.

„Wieso benutzte sie überhaupt einen Portschlüssel, den sie als zerstört geglaubt hatte?" Und Harrys Ausdruck verhärtete sich. „War es… ein Versehen?" Harry hatte ihr noch nicht alle Details des Unglücks anvertraut. Scheinbar war dieser Zeitpunkt jetzt gekommen. Ein säuerlicher Geschmack stieg in seinen Mund, wenn er nur an Malfoy dachte.

„Es ging sehr schnell. Es war mitten im Kampf, sie wird nicht nachgedacht haben. Sie hat… -ich weiß nicht, warum sie… letztendlich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, sie hat geglaubt, Malfoy wollte ihn noch benutzen oder… in Sicherheit bringen, oder…" McGonagall sah ihn verständnislos an. Und Harry begriff, er musste es vernünftig erklären. „Sie… ist nicht alleine verschwunden, Professor. Malfoy ist… auch verschwunden."

Und McGonagalls Blick wich etwas anderem, was Harry nicht direkt deuten konnte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die schlichte weiße Decke, und unbewusst strichen ihre Finger die Falten glatt.

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry sofort, der den Umschwung bemerkte. „Bedeutet das etwas? Ändert das etwas?" McGonagall schien nachzudenken. „Profesor, bitte", flehte er, und McGonagalls Grabesmiene beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag drastisch.

„Nun…" McGonagall wirkte verschlossener.

„Was?", wiederholte Harry tonlos.

„Es ist ja nicht sicher, ob Miss Granger tatsächlich den Mobilius-Zauber teilweise zerstört hat. Es ist ein kompliziertes-"

„-Professor, was ändert es, wenn zwei Menschen einen Portschlüsel benutzen?"

„Mr. Potter, ich-"

„-sagen Sie es mir!", flehte Harry eindringlich, und McGonagalls Blick wirkte hilfloser als zuvor.

„Das kann ich nicht", schloss sie still. Harry blinzelte.

„Was? Aber… Sie haben diese Zauber studiert! Sie von allen müssen es wissen, Professor!", beharrte er verzweifelt. „Sie sind die einzige, die-"

„-dieser spezielle Fall… ist keine Häufigkeit, Mr. Potter", ermahnte sie ihn mit weitem Blick. „So etwas passiert nicht alle Tage und wird auch nicht in einem Lehrbuch thematisiert." Fast klang sie ein wenig wütend, aber Harry erkannte, es belastete sie einfach nur. „Zumindest in keinem, was in Hogwarts auf dem Kernlehrplan steht."

„Aber… Sie sagten, wenn das Apparieren funktioniert, dann taucht man an einem Ort seiner Gedanken wieder auf!", entkam es ihm frustriert, und McGonagall verzog den Mund.

„Bei _einem_ Reisenden, Mr. Potter. Bei einem Reisenden allein", wiederholte sie ernsthaft. „Und bei einem ist es schon ein Glück, wenn er denn bloß auf fünftausend Meter Höhe eines Berges landet, wo noch genug Sauerstoff zum Atmen vorhanden ist." Harry schwieg betroffen. „Aber bei zwei…", fuhr McGonagall tonlos fort, während ihr Blick sich langsam verlor. „Bei zwei Reisenden…", sie schien nach den rechten Worten zu suchen, „verstehen Sie, je mehr unbestimmte Konstanten teilnehmen, umso unbestimmter ist das Auskommen. Und es gibt Orte, welche erst durch genau diese Art der Unbestimmtheit aktiviert werden", schloss sie tonlos. „Deshalb wird magischen Kleinkindern bereits beigebracht, alte Portschlüssel nicht zu benutzen, kaputte Zauberstäbe nicht anzufassen!" Fast klang sie wieder wütend.

„Was sind das für Orte?", wollte Harry direkt mit so viel Tatendrang wissen, dass McGonagall ihn mit plötzlicher Nachsicht ansah.

„Mein Junge", flüsterte sie voller Mitleid, „es sind Orte, die Sie in diesem Leben nicht erreichen werden", schloss sie sanft. Kälte erfüllte ihn urplötzlich. „Die Kraft zweier Seelen auf einen manipulierten Mobilius-Zauber ist sagenumwoben", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, und die Worte kamen Harry bekannt vor, als hätte er sie erst vor einigen Tagen in einem der Bücher gelesen. Aber natürlich hatte er nichts damit anfangen können. „Ein Portschlüssel ist ein mächtiges Instrument, und wenn man es richtig anzustellen weiß, ein Mittel, einen magischen Ort zu erschaffen", erklärte sie nahezu tonlos. Harry fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei ihren Worten, aber sie sprach weiter. „Magische Orte sind anders, als Orte dieser Welt. Man kann sie nicht bereisen, man kann sie nicht auf Karten finden. Sie sind keine angelegten magischen Inseln, versteckt vor Muggelaugen im Toten Meer. Sie sind etwas Höchstpersönliches. Und wenn Sie Hermine Granger bisher hier nicht finden konnten, dann…"

„Dann?" Harry hielt praktisch die Luft an. „Dann besteht die Möglichkeit?", hauchte er mit weiten Augen. „Ist sie an einem solchen Ort? Ist sie dann verloren?" McGonagall zögerte lange.

„Ich war noch nie in der misslichen Lage, einen solchen Ort zu sehen", räumte sie kopfschüttelnd ein, Ehrfurcht in der alten Stimme. „Auch kannte ich niemanden, der sich in eine solche Gefahr gewagt hat, Mr. Potter." Harry schwieg wieder, denn er wusste nichts zu sagen. „Die alten Weisen schrieben, man verlässt magische Orte so, wie man sie betreten hat."

Harrys Blick hob sich wieder. „Dann wäre sie doch längst mit dem Portschlüssel zurückgekehrt!", beteuerte er. Hermine hätte keine zwei Monate gewartet!

„Nein", widersprach McGonagall kopfschüttelnd, als hätte Harry nicht begriffen. „Der Portschlüssel _kann_ sie nicht zurückbringen. Er dürfte an einem solchen Ort auch nicht funktionieren." Harry begriff nicht. „Magische Orte haben keinen festen, geographischen Platz", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Ein Portschlüssel, funktionsfähig oder nicht, hätte nicht mal eine geographische Möglichkeit, sie irgendwohin zu bringen. Dort ist nichts. Magische Orte… existieren einfach. Der Portschlüssel ist ein Ticket, ohne Rückfahrt", erläuterte sie leise. „Falls Miss Granger an einem magischen Ort ist – und noch leben sollte", ergänzte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, „muss sie ihn verlassen", sagte sie wieder, aber sie klang nicht sicher. Sie klang, als rezitiere sie ihm ein Märchen, von dessen Wahrheit sie selber nicht völlig überzeugt war. „Mit Draco Malfoy", schloss sie ernst.

„Ok", bestätigte Harry nickend, nicht sicher, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. „Aber dann sehe ich kein Problem. Wieso sollte sie so lange brauchen, einen verdammten Ort zu verlassen?" Ungeduld nagte an ihm. Dann war die Lösung doch kinderleicht! Was hielt Hermine so lange auf?

„Jeder magische Ort ist anders", wagte sie zu sagen. „Mr. Malfoys und Miss Grangers Erfahrungen und Gefühle werden unter Umständen einen solchen Ort geschaffen haben. Der Zauber selber mag noch ein wenig mehr dazu gemischt haben, Mr. Potter. Das sind alles vage Theorien, die sich um magische Orte ranken. Und es mag ein Ort sein, vielleicht so groß wie Hogsmeade, oder aber vielleicht so groß wie Russland. Vielleicht umgeben von Felsen. Vielleicht kein… Paradies", wagte sie, das Wort so vorsichtig zu sagen, als könne es zerbrechen. Harry ließ die Worte sacken, fühlte sich krank und elend. „Und die Legenden sagen, ein magischer Ort lässt seine Besucher ungerne gehen", ergänzte sie leer, den Blick wieder auf ihre alten Hände gerichtet. „Aber das…", schloss sie sanft, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den alten Zügen, „sind alles Legenden aus vergangenen Zeiten. Ihre Wahrheit kann ich Ihnen nicht bestätigen, und die Zauberer, die es vielleicht einst konnten, sind lange tot…."

Er ließ diese Worte einsinken. Tief in sein Bewusstsein. Und dann sanken seine Schultern sehr plötzlich, als er glaubte, zu begreifen. Denn er glaubte, diese Legenden waren wahr. „Was meinen Sie damit, Hermine müsse einen solchen Ort mit Draco Malfoy verlassen?" Sein Herz tat lange Schläge. Und McGonagalls Blick wirkte resignierend.

„So wie es die Legende sagt. Sie kam mit ihm. Und mit ihm muss sie wieder gehen."

„ _Mit_ ihm?", wiederholte er tonlos. „Sie… meinen… zusammen? Gemeinsam?", sprach er das Wort voller Unglauben, was sein Innerstes nach Außen kehrte.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, und kraftlos sank er zurück auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Muss… muss er dafür lebendig sein?", wagte er trocken zu fragen, und McGonagall starrte wieder auf die Falten der Bettdecke. Aber es war nur eine rhetorische Frage. Harry konnte sich diese Antwort selber geben. „Natürlich muss er das", murmelte er, und schloss die Augen.

Falls sie an einem solchen magischen Ort war, wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass sie tatsächlich mit Malfoy zusammen arbeitete? Würde sie überhaupt begreifen, was vorgefallen war? Würde sie erkennen, wo sie war? Hermine war klug, aber auch sie war muggelgebürtig. Harry kannte keine dieser Legenden, keine dieser Kleinkinder-Warnungen. Selbst Hermine schien nicht gewusst zu haben, dass Portschlüssel nicht zu zerstören waren. Und Malfoy? Wenn sie ihn schon getötet hätte – wo auch immer sie waren – dann… wäre sie dort für immer.

Harry hatte das starke Bedürfnis nach Feuerwhiskey. Viel davon.

„Danke, Professor", murmelte er zerschlagen.

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht, Mr. Potter", erwiderte McGonagall blass. „Hoffen Sie lieber, dass ich mich irre", erwiderte sie erschöpft. „Ich bin alt. Nicht weise. Dies sind Geschichten aus Büchern, die nun Beedle dem Barden zugeordnet werden. Und keiner profunden Wissenschaft." Aber das war für Harry kein Argument, was ihm bewies, dass es ein Märchen war. Die Geschichte der drei Brüder war seit Jahrhunderten als Märchen verstanden worden, und doch… war jedes Wort wahr. Dass etwas angeblich ein Märchen war, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich stimmte. Dumbledore hatte ihn da eines Besseren belehrt.

Aber Harry nickte unverwandt. „Sie lebt", entkam es ihm fest. „Ich weiß es." McGonagall schloss erschöpft die Augen, und Harry erhob sich wieder. Hermine musste einfach nur auf die Lösung kommen! Das war schon alles. Das war alles….

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört", entkam es Kingsley kopfschüttelnd, während er das leere Glas in seinen Händen drehte. Sie saßen um den großen Esstisch der Weasleys im Fuchsbau, und Harry war froh, dass die Auroren seiner Einladung gefolgt waren.

„Ja, das muss nichts heißen", bemerkte Bill Weasley mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue. „Meine Großmutter hat mir schon von geheimnisvollen Orten erzählt, die nur mit einem Schiff zu erreichen sind und von denen man nie wieder kehrt", erzählte er nachdenklich.

„Das sind Märchen", beschwerte sich Ron finster, und seine Wangen waren bereits gerötet.

„Muggel denken, wir sind Märchen!", widersprach Ginny.

„Ich kenne solche Legenden auch", gab Arthur zu bedenken, während Molly seufzend weitere Holzscheite im Kamin nachlegte und George Harrys Glas noch einmal füllte. „Auf der Arbeit habe ich genug halb zerstörte Gegenstände, die dich sonst wohin befördern können. Mit Apparierzaubern ist nicht zu spaßen", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Was für einen Ort sollten sich Hermine und Malfoy zusammen ausgedacht haben?", fragte Ginny kopfschüttelnd in die neue Stille, und Ron schnaubte auf.

„Einen schrecklichen, nehme ich an", entfuhr es ihm unbedacht, und dann öffnete sich sein Mund betroffen. „Das… hoffe ich zwar nicht, aber…" Er schloss den Mund und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Falls es so etwas überhaupt gibt!"

„Ron, sie ist nirgendwo auf der Welt. Nirgendwo", wiederholte Harry aufgebracht. „Wenn sie also an solch einem Ort ist-"

„-wieso ist sie dann noch nicht Zuhause?", fuhr Ron ihn ebenfalls zornig an. „Wo ist sie, Merlin noch mal?", schrie er, und knallte sein leeres Glas auf den Holztisch, dass alle zusammenzuckten.

„Weil sie mit ihm kommen muss!", blaffte Harry ungehalten.

„Hört auf damit!", fuhr Ginny verzweifelt dazwischen. „Harry, hör endlich auf!", wiederholte sie energisch.

„Mit ihm?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig, voller Verachtung. „Als ob es so einfach wäre!", knurrte er. „Das Arschloch hat seinen Zauberstab! Sie hat keinen", sagte er kalt.

„Ron", maßregelte Molly ihn missbilligend.

„Was?", fuhr Ron nun seine Mutter ungläubig an. „Denkst du, der Todesser verschont sie? Denkst du, er besitzt genug Verstand, zu begreifen, dass er nur mit ihr wieder nach Hause kommen kann?"

„Ron", warnte ihn jetzt auch Ginny, aber Ron erhob sich wütend vom Tisch.

„Nein!", rief er zornig. „Wenn die einzige Hoffnung ist, dass Malfoy Hermine noch nicht getötet hat, dann…" Er schluckte schwer. „Dann finde ich mich lieber damit ab, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommt, als mir noch länger sinnlose Hoffnungen zu machen!", spuckte er mit tränenglänzenden Augen in Harrys Richtung, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

Stille fiel über das Esszimmer.

„Sie lebt", versicherte Molly ihm sanft, mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit im Blick, aber Harry wusste es. Er fühlte es auch. „Ronald… leidet nur", ergänzte sie entschuldigend. Harry wusste, Ron und Hermine waren ein Paar gewesen. Zwar war es nie offiziell ausgesprochen worden, aber… es war offensichtlich gewesen.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsachen", begann Kingsley still, „wird das Ministerium beide trotzdem nächste Woche für tot erklären." Harry verzog grimmig den Mund. Kingsley war kein Mann von Takt, aber er hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck.

„Was?", entfuhr es Ginny entgeistert. „Aber… es gibt keine Körper. Keine Beweise."

„Apparierunfälle werden so behandelt", entgegnete Kingsley entschuldigend.

„Wir wissen beide, dass Apparierunfälle so nicht aussehen, Kingsley", bemerkte Arthur nachsichtig. Kingsley atmete aus.

„Nein. Aber… bei allem Respekt. Das Ministerium verfügt nicht über die Kapazitäten, Märchenorte zu finden", entgegnete er freudlos. „Und wenn es alleine auf Hermines Verstand ankommt, kann sowieso kein Auroren-Trupp des Ministeriums helfen." Kingsley erhob sich schließlich ebenfalls. Er sah Harry an. „Und Potter" schloss er mit einem freundlichen Nicken, „willkommen an Bord."

Harry hatte heute unterschrieben, Teil der Auroreneinheit zu werden. Aber es war keine wirkliche Einstandsfeier gewesen. Und zum Feiern war ihm auch nicht zumute. Aber er fühlte eine gewisse Befreiung. Fast bereitete sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und mit einem Mal spürte er die Müdigkeit, die er seit acht Wochen nicht zugelassen hatte. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand die Bürde abgenommen. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht helfen konnte – dass er Hermine nicht einmal erreichen würde – und dass es alleine auf Hermine ankam… beruhigten ihn fast.

Denn dann würde es gut ausgehen. Es war schließlich Hermine! Sie würde es schaffen!

Sie würde nach Hause kommen. Wo auch immer sie war….


	11. Chapter 11

**_11\. A new Morning_**

Sie wachte auf, als dass Feuer bereits runter gebrannt war und nur noch sanfter Rauch aus der Grube stieg. Das Morgenlicht bahnte sich durch das Blätterdach, und es würde ein warmer Tag werden. Sie stank bestialisch nach Ruß und Aas. Sie lag auf dem harten Boden und stützte sich auf. Alles schmerzte. Auch ihr Knöchel. Heute noch schlimmer, als gestern. Im Schlaf hatte sie sich auf den Zauberstab gelegt, und ihre Finger schlossen sich wieder um das glatte Holz.

Sie blickte sich um. Kein Tier lauerte in den Büschen. Niemand jagte sie. Der Höhleneingang lag leer und düster hinter ihr. War er da drin? Sie nahm es an, ansonsten hätte er Zeit genug gehabt, sie niederzustechen und seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn sie glaubte, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht tun würde. Er hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit gehabt, sie umzubringen. Sie hatte gar nicht einschlafen wollen, aber… die Müdigkeit hatte sie irgendwann überkommen.

Es war eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen. Alles war anstrengend hier. Nichts war leicht. Sie versuchte, aufzustehen, verzog aber vor Schmerz den Mund, als sie ihren Fuß aufsetzte.

„Mist", flüsterte sie tonlos. Hinter sich hörte sie Geräusche, und als sie den Blick wieder wandte, verließ der blaue Gorilla die Höhle, tierische Neugierde im Blick. Er kam vorsichtig auf allen sechs Beinen näher, als wäre sie gefährlich, und sie war noch nicht wirklich über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Malfoy ein Haustier hatte. Und dann auch noch… _dieses_ Haustier! Der Affe hatte sie erreicht, beschnupperte ihre schmutzige Kleidung und hatte wohl Freude an ihrer Erscheinung hier. „Hey", murmelte sie und hob die Hand. Seine Augen hoben sich zu dieser Geste, und sie ließ ihn auch ihre Hand beschnuppern, ehe sie seinen weichen Kopf streichelte. „Du bist aber artig", murmelte sie dumpf und vermisste tief in ihrem Innern ihren alten verschmusten Kater sehr plötzlich, als der Affe genießerisch die Augen schloss und sie seinen weichen Hinterkopf kraulte.

„Er ist nutzlos", vernahm sie seine raue Stimme, und zuckte fast zusammen. Der Affe öffnete die Augen, verließ ihre Seite und lief fröhlich um Malfoys Beine, wie ein Hund, bevor er plötzlich das Interesse verlor, und seine Aufmerksamkeit der quiemenden Grube zuwandte. Sie war nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, aber das musste sie nicht. Malfoy überwand die Schritte zu ihr und sah auf sie hinab. Er war so schmutzig wie sie auch.

„Willst du mich überwältigen?", fragte sie ihn defensiv, hielt den Zauberstab fest und richtete die Spitze nur vorsintflutlich auf seine Brust. Er verzog so abschätzend Mund, als hätte sie ihm angeboten, nackt in die stinkende Grube zu springen.

„Verlockendes Angebot", bemerkte er lediglich bitter, und sie war kurz verblüfft, dass sie den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme erkannte. Sie war vieles auf dieser Insel, aber sarkastisch war keines der Adjektive, die auf sie zutrafen. Sein Blick musterte sie einigermaßen angewidert, und sie nahm an, es hatte ein Gutes, zu stinken und verletzt zu sein. Der dämliche Todesser machte keine Anstalten, sie anzurühren.

Aber sie erkannte auch seine Verletzungen. Verkrustetes Blut zierte seine Schienbeine, und sie nahm an, er hatte auch eine hübsche Beule auf dem Hinterkopf.

Sein Blick richtete sich in den Dschungel. „Mein Messer", sagte er schließlich, ohne sie anzusehen und streckte ihr blind die Hand entgegen. Sie blinzelte kurz. Was? Dann fiel sein Blick zurück auf sie. „Gib mir mein gutes Messer. Ich werde jagen gehen, ansonsten frisst uns der verdammte Affe noch auf. Er ist auf Fleisch-Diät", erläuterte er abwesend, kaum noch an sie gewandt. Und ihr Magen knurrte ausgerechnet jetzt entsprechend laut.

„Ich nehme an, du bist hungrig?" Die Worte klangen abschätzend, aber sein Blick war völlig ernst.

„Ich gebe dir den Zauberstab nicht für Essen zurück!", informierte sie ihn hastig, und er betrachtete ihre jämmerliche Erscheinung. Dann ging er tatsächlich vor ihr in die Hocke und sie hatte sein Gesicht noch nie aus dieser Nähe gesehen. Seine Wangen waren schmutzig, und seine Augen wirkten so hell, dass es unheimlich war.

„Lass mich dir erklären, was passieren wird, Schlammblut", begann er, kalte Nachsicht in der ätzenden Stimme. „Ich werde jagen gehen, wir werden essen, und dann wirst du aus meinem Revier verschwinden. Ohne meinen Zauberstab", endete er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln, was Grübchen in den harten Schmutz auf seiner Wange grub. Und er meinte die Worte ernst, ging ihr auf.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht-!"

„-du willst es nicht ernsthaft auf eine Auseinandersetzung ankommen lassen, oder?", unterbrach er sie genervt, und sie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du bist verletzt", bemerkte er knapp, mit Blick auf ihren Knöchel. „Mein Angebot ist fair, Schlammblut. Wenn du es nicht annehmen möchtest, können wir das Ganze auch jetzt beenden", schloss er ausdruckslos.

„Ach ja?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, belustigt zu klingen, aber seine Züge verhärteten sich. „Was genau willst-?" Aber noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte er ein stumpfes Messer in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Hosenbund hervorgezogen, und ihre Kiefer schlugen hart aufeinander, als er grob ihn ihre Haare griff, ihren Kopf zurückzog, und die Spitze des Messers unangenehm hart in ihre Kehle drückte. Sie presste die Spitze des Zauberstabs blind gegen seine Brust. Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach.

Sie keuchte protestierend in seinem Griff, aber er hielt sie mühelos ruhig. „Ich bin schneller als du, Schlammblut", wisperte er gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ohr. „So viel schneller als du. Selbst mit einem stumpfen Messer. Ich würde es also nicht darauf ankommen lassen", spuckte er kalt. Sanfter Schweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Und gerade als sie den _Stupor_ stumm sprechen wollte, hörte sie es.

Ein Wispern in den Blättern, so laut und so plötzlich, dass sie vergaß, Malfoy zu verfluchen. Sie spürte jedoch auch, wie der Druck der Klinge verschwand, wie sich Malfoy hastig umsah.

„Nicht schon wieder!", knurrte er, gewaltbereit, war aufgesprungen und sah sich um, schien die Quelle des Geräuschs suchen zu wollen.

„Was… was ist das?", flüsterte sie, als sie nach Luft rang und das Wispern lauter wurde, und… sie glaubte, sie konnte Worte verstehen? Menschliche Worte! Sie erfüllten die Luft über ihr. Und dann hörte sie es! Ihren Namen…! Fast krabbelte sie rückwärts über den Boden davon. Auch der Affe war ängstlich in die Büsche zurückgewichen.

„Zeig dich!", schrie Malfoy außer sich. „Noch einmal werde ich nicht rennen, du elender Bastard!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Mit wem sprichst du?", entfuhr es ihr angstvoll, denn es klang so, als… glaubte Malfoy, das Wispern könnte ihn verstehen.

„Mit dem verfluchten weißen Monster!", knurrte er abwesend, während sein Blick durch die Büsche wanderte. Das Wispern wurde leiser und verschwand schließlich ganz. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Das weiße…?" Ihre Worte verklangen. „Du kennst es auch?", entkam es ihr ungläubig, und er sah sie an. Das stumpfe Messer sank in seiner Hand.

„Hast du es gesehen?", fragte er sie, fast widerwillig.

„Ich… nur manchmal", erwiderte sie unsicher. „Ich… dachte immer, es ist vielleicht kein Tier, weil… es nicht jagt", fuhr sie fort, und er nickte plötzlich.

„Nein, es ist kein Tier. Kein… gewöhnliches zumindest."

„Es kennt meinen Namen", murmelte sie tonlos.

„Es kennt meinen auch", bestätigte er grimmig. Und dann schien er ihr seine Erkenntnis zu offenbaren, die er wohl schon seit einer Weile hegte. Und sie sah, er tat es ungern. „Ich glaube, es kam mit uns. Hierher", ergänzte er eindeutig, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir… haben es mitgebracht?", wiederholte sie einigermaßen fassungslos. „Wieso? Und wie?", konnte sie sich nicht hindern zu fragen. Er sah sie entsprechend an.

„Woher soll ich es wissen? Aber es kennt unsere Namen, verdammt noch mal!" Und fast wollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen, dass er – dieser Wichser – im Vergleich zu dem weißen Monster, ihren Namen scheinbar noch nie gehört hatte, denn er benutzte in ihrer Gegenwart nur das widerliche Schimpfwort. Aber sie sparte sich die Worte. Jetzt gerade war es ihr egal, wie dieses Arschloch sie nannte. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein!

„Es ist… wie die Halluzination in der Höhle bei den Wasserfällen", sagte sie heiser. Und jetzt sah er sie ungläubig an.

„Was?"

„Ich… hatte bei den Wasserfällen-", sie schwieg kurz, denn – ja – er kannte die verdammten Wasserfälle. Da wollte er sie ja auch schon töten! Aber sie fuhr fort, „-also… in der Höhle, da… war eine Scheibe – also, nicht wirklich!", fielen die Worte hastig aus ihrem Mund, denn sie hatte mit noch keinem darüber sprechen können. „Es war… eine Halluzination, eine Vision, aber ich war mir sicher, sie… zeigte unsere Welt. Also…-"

„-was hast du gesehen?", unterbrach er sie schnell, schien eine Vision nicht mal eine Sekunde lang anzuzweifeln oder abwegig zu finden, und sie räusperte sich.

„Harry", schloss sie stiller. Malfoys Ausdruck blieb steinern. „Er… saß an einem Schreibtisch und… er suchte… über Karten." Ihre Stimme brach. Es war so lange her. Ob Harry überhaupt noch-

„-wir müssen dorthin!", unterbrach seine Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Was?", entkam es ihr ungläubig, und er wirkte voller Tatendrang.

„Es zeigt unsere Welt!", sagte er jetzt energisch. „Es zeigt, was passiert. Ob… überhaupt irgendjemand…" Und er schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Vielleicht kannst nur du es sehen", schloss er bitter, ein wenig abwesend. Sie hatte keine Chance, seine Gedankengänge zu hinterfragen, denn wieder sah er sie fest an. „Wir müssen dorthin", wiederholte er todernst. Und sie wiederholte das Wort, was ihr mehr Magenschmerzen bereitete, als der bodenlose Hunger, den sie empfand.

„ _Wir_?", wiederholte sie einigermaßen spöttisch, und er verzog den Mund, als bereite ihm selbst allein das Wort auch die größten Sorgen. „Du hast mir gerade noch das Messer in die Kehle gedrückt, du Arschloch", informierte sie ihn zornig. Er verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen.

„Glaub mir, ich-" Er zögerte, bis sich tiefe Falten in seine Stirn gruben.

„Was?" Sie sah herausfordernd zu ihm auf, so überzeugend das eben funktionierte, wenn man hilflos auf dem Boden saß. Ihm schien eine Art Epiphanie gekommen zu sein. Sein Kiefer lockerte sich. „Was?!", wiederholte sie, diesmal ungeduldiger.

„Es… beobachtet uns", murmelte er dann.

„Was?" Sie konnte ihm nicht folgen.

„Das Monster!", sagte er gereizt und sah sich abwesend um.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass-"

„-weil es da ist, wenn-" Aber wieder unterbrach er sich, ließ sie nicht an seinen Gedanken teilhaben, und sah sie wieder an. „Du hast gesagt, es beobachtet dich auch?", hakte er barsch nach, und sie glaubte ihm nicht.

„Was interessiert es das Monster, ob wir leben oder sterben?", entkam es ihr. Und er sah sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber…"

„Aber?" Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass irgendetwas auf dieser Insel, irgendwelche Gefühle für sie beide hatte; sie tatsächlich beobachtete. Alles hier war tödlich. Und sie würde Malfoys Theorien nicht bestätigen. Dann ruckte er mit dem Kopf, als verwerfe er den Gedanken.

„Wir gehen zu den Wasserfällen." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen.

„Du willst mich also zwingen?", entkam es ihr erschöpft.

„Keine Sorge, Schlammblut", entgegnete er abschätzend. „Bei unserem Glück sind die Wasserfälle verschwunden und eine Schlangengrube erwartet uns." Er kam wieder näher. „Wir können uns gegenseitig umbringen, nachdem du mir die Vision gezeigt hast", schloss er gönnerhaft in ihre Richtung, und ehe sie etwas Beleidigendes erwidern konnte, hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt. „Und jetzt, mein Messer. Sonst überlege ich es mir anders, und Skills kann dich fressen."

Sie vergaß ihre Worte. „Skills?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, und der Affe reagierte sogar und hob den blauen Schopf aus den Büschen. Arglos kam er wieder näher, schupperte sich am nächsten Baum, und Hermine konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass aus ihm auch so ein Monster-Gorilla werden würde, wie aus seiner Mutter.

„So heißt der Affe", erklärte er überheblich. Sie hob die Augenbraue. So hieß der Affe?! Malfoy hatte scheinbar für alles Namen. Auch für sie, dachte sie bitter. Einen widerlichen Namen. Sie hasste ihn.

„Du bist erbärmlich", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, zog aber das Messer unter ihrem Shirt hervor, und warf es vor ihm auf den Boden. Er bückte sich mühelos nach der Klinge, und sie erkannte, er war ihr zumindest im Moment körperlich überlegen, und wenn sie nicht essen würde, dann würde sie nur schwächer werden.

„Kluge Entscheidung, Schlammblut", bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", knurrte sie so wütend, dass ihre Arme zitterten.

„Mach dich nützlich und mach Feuer", rief er abschätzend über die Schulter zurück. „Das kannst du doch besonders gut", schloss er herablassend, ehe er lautlos zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Hätte sie den Feuer-Zauber nicht angewandt, wären sie längst Tigerfutter geworden! Arschloch! Sie hoffte, wilde Tiere fraßen ihn! Sie hoffte es wirklich! Dann würde sie zwar früher oder später von seinem verdammten Affen gefressen werden, aber das war es ihr wert! Wirklich!


	12. Chapter 12

**_12\. Into the Jungle_**

Sie hatten nicht gesprochen. Angewidert hatte sie ihm zugesehen, als er das Schwein gehäutet und ausgenommen hatte, aber gegessen hatte sie, ohne zu zögern. Er konnte nur annehmen, sie aß kein Fleisch, weil sie nicht jagen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie bis jetzt überlebt hatte.

Der Affe hatte das halbe Schwein alleine gegessen und war mittlerweile auf seinen Lieblingsast geklettert, um zu verdauen.

Auch das Schlammblut hatte sich satt gegen den Felsen vor seiner Höhle gelehnt. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren geschwollenen Knöchel. Sie würde nicht laufen können. Nicht gut, nahm er zumindest an. Der Zauberstab würde keinen Schwebezauber mehr schaffen. Tragen würde er sie bei seinem Leben nicht.

„Ist er gebrochen?", fragte er dann mit kurzem Blick auf ihr Bein. Ihr Blick hob sich müde und verständnislos. „Dein Knöchel."

„Kann sein", erwiderte sie unwirsch.

„Kann sein?", wiederholte er, und die Geduld verließ ihn wieder. „Was soll das heißen, Schlammblut? Dass du es nicht weißt?"

„Wieso tust du das?", fuhr sie ihn so zornig an, dass es ihn fast überraschte.

„Was? Mich erdreisten, nach deinem Befinden zu fragen? Weil es ein weiter Weg ist, und sofern du nicht vorhast, auf deinem Hintern zu rutschen, kann-"

„-das Wort!", unterbrach sie ihn mit Nachdruck, ohne ihm zuzuhören. „Wieso nennst du mich so?" Er schwieg abrupt. Wie nannte er sie?

„Was?", entkam es ihm tatsächlich verblüfft. Sie verlor die Geduld mit ihm ebenso schnell, wie er mit ihr.

„Schlammblut, Malfoy! Schlammblut!", wiederholte sie ungläubig, als wäre er zurückgeblieben. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist es, was du bist", erwiderte er verständnislos, und fast glaubte er, sie würde aufstehen.

„Was ich-? Ist das dein ernst, du dämlicher Todesser? Was ich bin? Was ich bin, ist, nahe dran, dir den Hals umzudrehen! Was ich bin, ist, verdammt noch mal keine hilflose Frau, die sich von ausgerechnet dir so nennen lässt!"

„Was ist dein Problem?", entfuhr es ihm aufgebracht.

„Mein Problem ist, dass der scheiß Krieg, dein scheiß Voldemort, deine scheiß Eltern und dein gesamter Todesser-Club so weit entfernt von hier sind, dass es überhaupt keinen Unterschied mehr macht, weil wir die einzigen Menschen hier sind, und dass du so verbohrt und dämlich bist, mich tatsächlich Schlammblut zu nennen, obwohl du dafür nach Askaban kommen wirst!", schrie sie so schrill, dass er die Augen zusammen kneifen musste, so sehr schmerzte ihre Stimme seine Ohren.

„Nach Askaban?", wiederholte er freudlos. „Wenn es einen Weg gibt, hier wegzukommen, dann lebe ich gerne für immer in einer gemütlich kalten Zelle, ohne jeden Tag mit dem Messer wilde Tiere zu jagen!", spuckte er ihr entgegen, nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Worte aufrichtig ernst meinte. Aber sein Ausdruck wurde finster. „Und glaub mir, wenn ich nach Askaban komme, dann garantiert nicht, weil ich dich als das bezeichne, was du bist, sondern weil ich dich vorher den Mordeos zum Fraß vorgeworfen habe!", schloss er, genauso laut wie sie. Merlin, sie waren die beste Beute für jedes hungrige Tier, dachte er wieder.

„Oh glaub mir! Du kommst nach Askaban!", versprach sie ihm blind, die Augen dunkel vor Hass, und sie hörte ihm kaum zu. „Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen, Malfoy. Deswegen suchen sie nach mir und nicht nach dir! Deine Sippschaft wird bereits in Askaban schmoren, und das hier-", sie sah sich provozierend um, ehe ihr Blick zurück auf ihn fiel, „-das ist praktisch Urlaub für dich!", schloss sie ätzend überlegen.

„Es wird Urlaub sein, wenn ich deinen leblosen Körper verbrannt habe und einen Freundtanz aufführe, Schlammblut", entgegnete er säuerlich, und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie das funktionieren sollte. Du kannst ja nicht mal Feuer machen", erläuterte sie zuckersüß, und Wut zuckte durch seine Adern. Und er wusste plötzlich, sie würden den Weg zu den Wasserfällen nicht überleben. Nicht zusammen. Am besten wäre, sie starb jetzt sofort. Aber man starb nicht an einem gebrochenen Knöchel. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, denn es half niemandem, wenn er wegen einem dämlichen Schlammblut die Kontenance verlor.

„Hör zu", sagte er jetzt, verbannte jeden gehässigen Tonfall aus seiner Stimme und versuchte, diese Situation als das zu sehen, was es war – eine Chance. Die einzige Chance, zu wissen, ob es einen Ausweg gab. Einen Weg, weg von dieser Hölle hier. Denn er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es auf dieser verdammten Insel irgendetwas Magisches gab, was ihm vielleicht einen Ausweg zeigte. Und wenn er dafür seine Überzeugung und alles, was er war, zurückstellen musste – für diesen einen Trip, dann… würde er es schaffen. Schaffen müssen. Um seinetwillen. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte bereits höher, aber er schluckte alle bösen Worte runter. Um seinetwillen, sagte er sich wieder. „Es könnte ein Ausweg sein", sprach er beherrschte Worte.

„Wie kann eine Vision ein Ausweg sein?", wollte ihre nervtötende Stimme wissen. Er atmete lange aus.

„Es gibt hier scheinbar etwas, was nicht nur darauf aus ist, uns zu töten", erläuterte er knapp. „Eine… Magie, die dir sogar… die Gegenwart in unserer Welt zeigt", versuchte er, es deutlicher zu machen. „Und ich will diese Gelegenheit nicht zerstören, nur weil…" Er schluckte schwer.

„Weil du ein widerliches, von Vorurteilen beherrschtes Todesser-Arschloch bist, was mich umbringen und verbrennen möchte?", erkundigte sie sich trocken bei ihm, und er spannte seinen Kiefer hart an, um nicht zu sprechen, um ihr nicht genau dasselbe vorzuwerfen, denn mit Samthandschuhen fasste sie ihn auch nicht gerade an, wenn er an seinen schmerzenden Schädel, seine Sehkraft und seine Beine dachte! „Nein. Das wollen wir beide nicht", schloss sie giftig, und er hasste sie. Und es war schwerer, als alles andere, sie jetzt nicht anzuschreien. Aber er zwang sich, ihre Worte zu ignorieren.

„Ich will die Vision sehen", sagte er schlicht.

„Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht mehr da", entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd. Wieder riss ihm fast die Geduld, und er verdrehte resignierend die Augen.

„Ja. Und vielleicht beginnt morgen hier die Monsun-Zeit, und wir ertrinken jämmerlich", gab er gepresst zurück, und sie stöhnte auf, als verhielte er sich absurd. „Was ist? Hast du dich gewöhnt? Ist das dein neues Leben? Denn ich will ehrlich sein, ich wäre lieber Zuhause, sei es auch in einer beschissenen Zelle!", brauste er wieder auf. Und tatsächlich lenkte sie ein. Tatsächlich schienen seine Worte irgendetwas in ihr zu bewegen.

„O-k", gab sie sich scheinbar geschlagen. Und erleichtert atmete er aus, nur um sie wieder anzusehen.

„Also?", wollte er mit einem ernsten Blick wissen, und sie starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Also was?" Merlin, er würde sie erwürgen. Bald.

„Also, ist dein Knöchel gebrochen?", wiederholte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und sie schien ihn wieder einmal nicht fassen zu können.

„Oh mein Gott, ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy!", rief sie erschöpft, und es reichte ihm. Er erhob sich wütend, schloss den Abstand, kniete sich neben sie, und sie versuchte, vor ihm zu fliehen, aber sie hatte bereits den Stein im Rücken. „Was zur-?"

„-halt einfach nur einmal deinen verdammten Mund? Ginge das?", wollte er aufgebracht von ihr wissen, und sie sah ihn an, als wollte er sie dem Tiger ausliefern.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht gucken, ob mein Knöchel gebrochen ist!", warnte sie ihn, und versuchte schmerzerfüllt, ihr Bein wegzuziehen.

„Da du nicht in der Lage bist, mir irgendeine Auskunft zu geben, Schlamm-"

„-wehe, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn dröhnend, und er schluckte das Wort runter.

„-dann weiß ich nicht, wie viel Aufwand es kostet, deinen nutzlosen Körper zu den Fällen zu bringen!", schloss er wütend.

„Wenn du mich auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger anrührst, dann-"

„-dann?", unterbrach er sie mit erhobener Augenbraue, durchaus nicht beeindruckt von ihrer unsinnigen Drohung. Und er war tatsächlich überrascht, dass sie überfordert nach Luft schnappte. Sie schien das Ende ihrer Drohung selber nicht zu kennen. Sein Blick flog über ihr Gesicht. Er war so an Skills gewöhnt, dass ihn ein menschliches Gesicht verstörte. Aber sie war schmutzig und sie stank. So sehr unterschied sie sich nicht von dem Affen. Und er hatte sie gar nicht herausfordern wollen, eigentlich. Er hatte das nicht provozieren wollen. Sollte sie ihm ruhig drohen.

Und es störte ihn, dass ihm bewusst war, dass er körperlich überlegen war. Dass er in seinem Kopf ihr Gewicht schätzte und wusste, zur Not würde sie tragen können. Es waren rein physische Wahrscheinlichkeiten, die sein Verstand durchging. Er würde sie nicht tragen. Bei seinem Leben, er würde sie nicht einmal in Gedanken tragen.

Die Stille dauerte zu lange. Und das schien sie ähnlich zu sehen, denn ihr Blick wurde kalt.

„Rühr mich einfach nicht an!", knurrte sie mit hochroten Wangen. Merlin, sie war unfassbar. Unfassbar nervtötend.

„Dann sag mir", entgegnete er gepresst, „ob dein scheiß Knöchel gebrochen ist, oder-"

„-nein!", rief sie zornig. „Ist er nicht", behauptete sie heiser.

„Wirklich?", wollte er ungläubig von ihr wissen, und sie schenkte ihm einen ätzenden Blick.

„Ich denke, er ist verstaucht, geprellt oder sonst was! Aber der Knochen ist nicht durch. Er ist nicht gebrochen, ok? Die Heilung war teilweise erfolgreich." Fast war es lächerlich, wie nervös sie war. Was glaubte sie, was er tun würde? Er übergab sich schon fast, weil er auf so naher Distanz vor ihr saß. Er übergab sich praktisch jede zweite Nacht, wenn er von ihr träumte, während sie nackt –

Seine Schultern sanken mit einem Mal. Wahrscheinlich sah sie ihn deshalb so an. Aber… dann schmeichelte sie sich selbst, dachte er bitter. Und diese Sache musste er klarstellen. Nicht wirklich ihretwegen. Es ging um ihn, um sein Seelenheil. Sein Bewusstsein. Es hatte mit Stolz zu tun. Mit der Ehre, ein Reinblüter zu sein und allen Pflichten, die damit einhergingen. Er mochte von ihr träumen. Ihr Körper mochte ihm vorgaukeln, der eines anderen Menschen zu sein.

Aber er war kein Mann und sie war keine Frau. So einfach war es nicht! Nicht einmal hier! Nicht einmal hier, sagte er sich wieder. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass er sich an ihr vergreifen wollte? Dann nahm er lieber Skills! So sehr widerte ihn das Miststück vor ihm an, das ihn mehrfach verletzt hatte. Dass ihm beinahe sein Augenlicht geraubt hatte. Wegen dem er hier festsaß, in dieser Hölle!

„Damit keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns sind", sagte er mit Bedacht und sehr ruhiger Stimme, „das hier-", begann er mit ausgewählten Worten, deutete zuerst auf sich selbst und dann auf sie, „ist kein Waffenstillstand. Es ist kein schlichtes Abfinden mit einer unmöglichen Situation. Das ist gar nichts." Er hasste es, diese Worte überhaupt auszusprechen. Ihr Ausdruck war ihm nicht zu deuten. Aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Unterm Strich", fuhr er beherrschter fort, „ist es mir scheiß egal, ob du mit meinem Zauberstab verschwindest", schloss er kalt. Er würde schon lernen, Feuer zu machen, nahm er dumpf an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich minimal bei diesem unerhörten Zugeständnis, aber so wichtig war ihm sein Stolz! So verdammt wichtig, dass er seinen Zauberstab aufgeben würde. „Deine Anwesenheit allein, und die Tatsache, dass ich dich unter Umständen benötige, um in unsere Zeit zu blicken, ist…", sein Kiefer spannte sich hart an, „unglücklich", entkam es ihm rau. „Und solltest du ernsthaft Sorge haben, dass ich dir nahe komme, aus anderen Gründen, als um mich zu vergewissern, dass du für diesen kleinen Ausflug keine unmenschliche Last für mich bist, dann lass mich dir eines versichern…" Und sie schwieg, sah ihn ein wenig verstört an, aber es war wichtig, dass er es ihr klar machte.

Denn für ihn bestanden diese Grenzen so unübersehbar wie am ersten Tag. „In meinen Augen sind wir nicht gleich", schloss er ruhig. „In meinen Augen sind wir praktisch zwei verschiedene Arten von Lebewesen, und selbst hier, am Ende dieser Welt, ist dein Körper mehr als abstoßend. Ich habe kein Interesse an dir, an deinen Vorstellungen und Gedanken, und ich kann mit dir weitaus weniger anfangen, als mit dem Affen, denn er wird mir vielleicht eines Tages von Nutzen sein", erklärte er sachlich, während sich ihr Kiefer lockerte. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich langsam gehoben. „Aber glaub mir, dass von mir keine weitere Gefahr ausgeht als die, dass ich dich unweigerlich irgendwann töten werde, wenn du mir weiter auf den Sack gehst."

Sie starrte ihn an. Hatte sie ihn verstanden, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, und dann atmete sie aus.

„Wow", entkam es ihr demonstrativ, gänzlich ungläubig.

„Wow?", wiederholte er, ein wenig aus seinem überlegenen Konzept gebracht.

„Du bist einfach nur ein riesiges Arschloch", murmelte sie, wie zu ihrer eigenen Bestätigung, während sie in stummer Erkenntnis abwesend nickte.

Und das, was ihn am meisten ärgerte, war, dass sie ihn nicht ernstnahm. Sie sah ihn an, wie man ein Kind ansah, was an die Zahnfee glaubte.

Als wäre seine Ideologie tatsächlich etwas Lächerliches!

Ungestört an die eigene Ideologie zu glauben, war immer ein Problem, sobald man mit der verachteten Randgruppe plötzlich alleine auf einer Insel gefangen war, dachte er mit unterschwelligem Zorn.

Und er hatte niemanden hier, um sein Urteil über das dämliche Schlammblut zu bestätigen. Mit säuerlicher Miene erhob er sich und beschloss, das einzig Sinnvolle zu tun. Gut, das Zweitsinnvollste. Denn das einzig Sinnvolle war, das Schlammblut zu erwürgen. Aber wenn er zu den Fällen wollte – und das wollte er auf jeden Fall noch heute – dann würden sie Staudenblätter benötigen, um ihren scheiß Knöchel zu fixieren. Zwar konnte sie das selber machen, aber er nahm die Ablenkungen, sie nicht sehen zu müssen, zu gerne wahr!

Und er wusste, noch währende er ging, dass ihr elend mitleidiger Blick ihm folgte.

Er war der überlegene! Physisch und psychisch! Er hasste, dass sie ernsthaft glaubte, ihm diese Position streitig machen zu können. Einzig und allein seine scheiß Träume machten ihm gelegentlich einen Strich durch seine erhabene Rechnung. Aber davon wusste sie nichts! Und davon würde sie niemals wissen. Niemand würde jemals davon wissen, versprach er sich eisern, während er ging.

Er verpackte notdürftig ein paar Dinge und befestigte sie an seinem Körper, während sie mit Mühe aufstand. Der Bananenstauden-Druckverband war ziemlich fest, so dass ihr Fuß nicht umknicken würde. Sie würde vor einem Rudel Fuchs-Wölfe allerdings nicht weglaufen können, nahm sie finster an.

Sie war zu stolz gewesen, ihn zu fragen, wo die Bananen wuchsen, und wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte es sie nicht genug, um dafür ein Gespräch mit dem größten Todesser-Arschloch der Welt anzufangen.

Seine Worte klangen noch immer dumpf in ihren Ohren. Sie waren so unfassbar dumm und rückständig, und sie würde schreien vor Wut, wenn sie zu lange darüber nachdachte. Aber auch sie hatte nicht vor, mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm zu verbringen. Ihre Instinkte hatten alle Recht behalten. Selbst wenn er der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt war, sie verbrachte die Zeit lieber allein!

Würde sie jetzt sprechen, dann würde sie es sich noch anders überlegen, und sofort zurück zum Strand verschwinden.

Sie konnte keines seiner Worte ernstnehmen – und vor allem, sie glaubte ihm nicht! Er wiederholte lediglich, was ihm beigebracht worden war! Und nicht einmal darüber wollte sie nachdenken! Sie wollte über nichts nachdenken, was dieser Wichser tat oder sagte! Sie musste gestehen, diese Situation hier, wo sie beide zusammen waren, war noch schlimmer als die ersten schlaflosen hungrigen Nächte. Sie fühlte sich schlechter, und sie traute ihm nicht.

Sie würde nicht schlafen, wenn er wach war. Sie würde erst wieder in Ruhe aufatmen können, wenn er tausend Meilen von ihr entfernt war.

Sie nahm an, so groß war die Insel leider nicht, aber es würde schon reichen, wenn sie seine dämliche Visage nur nicht mehr ertragen musste.

Und dass sie nicht sprachen, war schon das Beste an diesem verdammten Nachmittag. Und es war eine dämliche Idee, jetzt noch zu den Wasserfällen zu gehen, denn sie wäre langsam. Und er wusste das. Und wahrscheinlich plante er, sie dort zurückzulassen. Aber auch das wäre ihr eigentlich recht, dachte sie zornig, während sie sich probehalber auf ihren treuen Speer stützte, den sie dazu erkoren hatte, ihre Gehhilfe zu sein.

Sie hasste, dass Malfoy auf sie angewiesen war – oder glaubte, es zu sein. Und sie hasste, dass sie im Moment ebenfalls auf ihn angewiesen war.

„Skills", rief seine tiefe Stimme, an die sie sich gewöhnte, nachdem er fertig gepackt hatte, und der Affe gehorchte widerwillig, näherte sich, und Malfoy blickte gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien verhalten. Wolken hatten den Himmel verhangen, aber Hermine glaubte, es würde nicht regnen. Sie kannte das Wetter hier mittlerweile. „Komm", sagte er zum Affen gewandt, und aufgeregt keckerte das Tier. Hermine nahm an, der Affe mochte Spaziergänge.

Auch wenn sie mit Malfoy waren. Sie verzog missmutig den Mund.

Er wandte den Blick, als sie nicht folgte.

Ehe er auch nur seinen dämlichen Mund aufmachen konnte, stützte sie sich hastig auf den Speer und folgte ihm scheinbar mühelos. Kurz hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, aber er nahm ihr Tempo wortlos hin, und zu dritt verließen sie sein Revier.

Jeder zweite Schritt schmerzte wie tausend Nadeln, trieb ihr schon nach wenigen hundert Metern den Schweiß auf die Stirn, und sie wusste, dieses Tempo würde sie nicht durchhalten können.

Aber sie wusste auch, sie würde keinen Ton sagen. Sie wollte seine Stimme nicht mehr hören müssen. Keines seiner unqualifiziert dummen Worte. Schnell umgaben sie die Geräusche des Dschungels. Die Vögel sangen fremde Lieder, während Malfoy voran ging und lange Blätter und Äste mit einem stumpfen Säbel – den er wohl vom alten Schiff mitgenommen hatte – machetenhaft aus dem Weg schlug. Er fräste einen direkten Weg durch den Dschungel, und sie konnte nur beten, dass er wusste, wohin er ging.

Sie wusste es nämlich nicht. Die Wasserfälle fand sie nur zufällig, nie mit Absicht. Und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich hier gut angepasst hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren still und schnell. Und sie gab es ungern zu, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass ihnen irgendein Tier Probleme machen würde. Sie hoffte, das Feuer hatte den riesigen Tiger für die nächsten Wochen verschreckt.

Was ihre Gedanken auch beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass er eingeräumt hatte, ihr den Zauberstab sogar zu überlassen! Als bräuchte er ihn nicht mehr. Zwar sagte er, er suche nach einem Weg nach Hause, aber seine Taten erzählten etwas ganz anderes. Er kam besser mit dem Messer zurecht, als mit dem Zauberstab.

Es beeindruckte sie zu einem gewissen Grad. Aber dass er in dieser Wildnis besser zurecht kam als sie, bedeutete für sie lediglich, dass er einem Höhlenmenschen näher stand als sie. Und nachdem, was er ihr heute offenbart hatte, hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Malfoys Hirnmasse die seines Haustiers nur marginal übersteigen konnte.

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die sie damit zubrachte auf seinen hellen Hinterkopf zu starren, verabscheute sie ihn mehr und mehr. Ihr Knöchel wurde immer heißer, aber sie ging nicht langsamer, wollte sich diese Blöße nicht auch noch geben. Außerdem war es gefährlich, hier, mitten im Dschungel, gemächlich zu schlendern.

Sie hatte also gar keine Wahl. Es war der anstrengendste Tag, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Und das hieß einiges….


	13. Chapter 13

**_13\. Nightfalls_**

Sie fühlte sich, als bewege sie sich durch Watte. Jeder Schritt passierte wie im Traum. Ihre Temperatur war in den letzten Stunden angestiegen. Sie blinzelte schwer, der Schweiß rann ihren Nacken hinab, und sie atmete flacher, seit einer Stunde. Die Geräusche hallten echohaft in ihrer Nähe. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, und ihr Puls raste.

Immer wenn sie träge den Blick hob, die Augen wie im Traum öffnete, sah sie den Affen als blaue Sphäre vor sich, aber die Bewegungen konnte ihr Verstand nicht mehr klar verfolgen. Auch Malfoys Hinterkopf sah sie seit längerem doppelt, und immer öfter fielen ihre Augen zu. Immer öfter strauchelte sie, und die Schmerzen wuchsen um ein hundertfaches.

Ihr Mund war trocken. Sie hatte noch keine Pause gemacht, und sie wusste nicht, wo sie waren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Tage gegangen waren oder Minuten.

Obwohl das Wetter wie immer tropisch war, fror sie innerlich. Sie wusste nicht, wie hoch das Fieber gestiegen war, aber es war hoch genug, dass es sie alarmierte.

Etwas Seltsames passierte plötzlich – oder Stunden später. Sie wusste es nicht zu sagen. Die Welt kippte um, lag plötzlich auf der Seite, und es war eine eigenartige Sensation in ihrem Körper. Die Bäume sollten aufrecht stehen, aber stattdessen lagen sie auf der Seite.

Sie vernahm dumpf ein affenähnliches Geräusch, und dann ein unverständliches Echo. Sie spürte den Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Jemand drehte sie um, und erst da begriff sie ansatzweise, dass die Welt nicht umgekippt war. Sie lag auf dem Boden.

„-du mich?", vernahm sie sein Stimme von weit her. „Scheiße", murmelte er unterdrückt, und blinzelnd fielen ihre Augen zu. Der harte Boden verschwand plötzlich unter ihrem Körper. Eine seltsame Wärme umhüllte sie, und sie spürte sanfte Erschütterungen. Irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein begriff sie, dass er sie tragen musste, aber sie war weit davon entfernt, zu begreifen, was es bedeutete.

Sie träumte von Zuhause. Von dem Duft von Earl Grey, den ihr Vater in seinem Lesesessel trank. Sie hörte die plaudernde Stimme ihrer Mutter deutlich. Es waren herrliche Eindrücke und sie wollte für immer –

Sie erwachte so jäh und stöhnte schmerhaft auf. Sie musste mehrfach blinzeln, um die Tränen aus ihren Augen zu verbannen, und ihr Atem ging schnell. Er war über ihren Fuß gebeugt und hatte den Verband gelöst.

Sie war nicht Zuhause, ging es ihr dumpf auf. Sie war immer noch in diesem Albtraum gefangen. Mit ihm. Es war dunkel, und unter ihren Handflächen spürte sie… Stoff? Sie konnte sich nicht orientieren. Plötzlich durchflutete sie die heilende Magie. Er hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, schickte einen Stoß Magie durch ihren Fuß, und das Fieber sank sehr plötzlich. Sie konnte klarer sehen.

„Wo… wo sind wir?", krächzte sie, und er hob nicht den Blick, als er frische Staudenblätter zurechtlegte.

„Im Schiff", antwortete er knapp. Jetzt öffnete sich ihr Mund in stummer Erkenntnis. Richtig! Das Holz, die groben Säcke, auf denen sie lag. Sie waren unter Deck des alten Schiffes. Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. „Wir bleiben hier", fuhr er wortkarg fort.

„Warum?", entkam es ihr still, während sie den Mund erneut verzog. Jetzt traf sie sein schmaler Blick.

„Rate", erwiderte er, und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich bitter.

Hermine wusste, warum. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie nicht weiter hatte tragen können. Scham stieg in ihr empor, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, in diesem Gefühl zu baden, denn sie zuckte zusammen, als er die frischen Blätter straff um ihren Fuß band.

„Au!", presste sie hervor. Er hielt inne, dann atmete er auf.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten", begann er tonlos, und sie wollte es nicht hören. Sie wusste die Möglichkeiten.

„Du bringst mich um, oder du bringst mich um?", riet sie freudlos, und wieder sah er sie an.

„Gut, wir haben drei Möglichkeiten", korrigierte er sich tatsächlich. „Und dich umzubringen, birgt tatsächlich mehr Reize als deinen widerlichen Körper durch den Dschungel zu schleppen", fuhr er ernsthaft fort, „aber das ist gerade keine Option", schloss er schlicht. Sie begriff, dass er all seine Hoffnung an diese dumme Vision hing. Sie glaubte noch immer nicht, dass es für irgendetwas gut sein würde.

Und dann sah er sie an. „Der Verband wird erneuert und wir brechen morgen früh auf", begann er ernst, und sie atmete erschöpft aus, bei dem Gedanken an die Schmerzen. „Oder…", kurz schien er nachzudenken, aber kein anderer Schluss schien ihm einzufallen, „oder der Verband bleibt ab, und… du kurierst deinen Fuß", schloss er gedehnt. Die zweite Möglichkeit war die einzige, die Sinn ergab. In normalen Situationen. Kurieren klang aber nach… Tagen, dachte sie voller Furcht.

„Nein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich will weiter", wagte sie zu sagen. Er atmete lange aus.

„Ok", erwiderte er nur, griff sich die Blätter erneut und platzierte sie unter ihrem Knöchel. „Dann muss ich den Fuß verbinden, sonst wird die Schwellung bis morgen so dick, dass du keinen Schritt mehr machen kannst."

Sie nickte, aber er sah sie nicht an. Er wickelte das erste Blatt, und der Schmerz schoss direkt in ihre Augen, und Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Sie biss die Zähen fest zusammen, während die ersten heißen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen. Ihr Oberkörper sank nach vorn, ihr Atem ging schnell, und sie hörte ihn gereizt ausatmen, bevor er die Blätter wieder löste.

„Vergiss es", murmelte er und erhob sich.

Schwer atmend sah sie auf. „Was… was tust du?", entfuhr es ihr zitternd. Er wirkte merklich aufgelöster als vorher.

„Ich quäle meine Beute nicht, und ich quäle dich ebenso wenig!", knurrte er, und auch sein Atem ging schneller. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Seit wann quälte er sie nicht? Sie verstand ihn nicht.

„Aber… wir müssen weiter", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Und sie hasste fast, dass sein Blick kurz in die Ferne glitt, dass er kalkulierte, dass ihn… die Vernunft schneller erreichte als sie. Dass er selbst in dieser verdammten Situation rationaler dachte als sie.

„Wir haben nirgendwo zu sein", antwortete er schließlich kalt, und die Wahrheit dahinter stach bitter, stellte sie fest. Denn nein. Alles, was sie taten… hatte ohnehin keine Auswirkungen, dachte sie. „Die Lagune ist in drei Tagen höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch da", informierte er sie, und machte sich daran, die Kajüte durch das schmale Loch in der kaputten Schiffswand zu verlassen.

„Wo… wo gehst du hin?" Und sie hasste noch mehr, wie hilflos ihre Stimme klang. Und er bemerkte es auch. Es war alles falsch. Er hatte sie nicht zu retten! Er hatte nicht für sie beide zu planen, zu sorgen! Er hatte sich nicht zu kümmern! Mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung griffen ihre zitternden Finger um den Rand einer alten Kiste, und ihre Arme zogen ihren Körper empor.

„Was-?", entfuhr es ihm, aber kopfschüttelnd richtete sie sich auf. Sie glaubte, sie würde ohnmächtig werden, kaum dass sie wackelig auf einem Bein stand.

„Wir bleiben nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin nicht so schwach, dass ich darauf angewiesen bin, von dir versorgt zu werden", sagte sie, während die Übelkeit sie erreichte. Sein prüfender Blick reizte sie nur noch mehr, und sie tat einen gefährlichen Schritt. Aber ohne Verband hatte sie gar keinen Halt, knickte mit einem überraschten Laut zur Seite, und er fing sie auf, ehe sie mit dem Kopf auf das Holz schlagen konnte. Ihre Finger hatten blind in seine Arme gegriffen, und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken, während sein Arm um ihre Taille lag, ihr Gewicht über dem harten Boden hielt. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, als er sie aufrichtete, und sie wieder auf einem Fuß stand.

„Das… war eine nette Vorstellung, Schlammblut", sagte seine raue Stimme ein wenig atemloser, und ihr Verstand jagte, versuchte sich an den letzten Moment zu erinnern, wo sie einer anderen Person zu nahe gekommen war, aber es fiel ihr kein Tag mehr ein. Widerwillig hielten ihre Hände noch immer seine warmen Unterarme fest, weil sie sonst fallen würde.

Und viel schlimmer als die direkte Nähe zu ihm, war die schlichte Tatsache, die sich für sie unübersehbar herauskristallisierte. Malfoy hatte Recht. Selbst wenn Hermine nicht dieselben Hoffnungen hegte wie er, würde sie wahrscheinlich an einer Infektion oder dem Fieber sterben, wenn sie sich nicht ausruhte.

Resignierend hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten knapp, als er wahrscheinlich erkannte, dass seine Logik ihre besiegt hatte. Sie ließ sich von ihm zurück bugsieren, bis sie sich auf die alten Seesäcke setzen konnte. Dann atmete er zornig aus, rieb sich übertrieben provisorisch die Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen ab, als übertrage sie gefährliche Krankheiten und fasste sie hart ins Auge.

„Bleib hier, und brech dir einfach nicht auch noch das Genick, ok?" Er war wirklich wütend, und sie war einfach nur noch desillusioniert und von Scham erfüllt. Sie war nutzlos. Der Affe brachte ihm tatsächlich mehr Nutzen als sie es tat. Und sie konnte wahrscheinlich auch noch dankbar sein, dass er sie nicht einfach liegen ließ.

Hastig wischte sie sich die verzweifelten Tränen von den Wangen, fühlte sich nur noch krank und ekelhaft, weil sie sich seit Tagen nicht hatte waschen können, und dann musste ausgerechnet er sie so erleben!

„Hier", vernahm sie seine barsche Stimme erneut. Sie blinzelte, als sein Zauberstab neben sie fiel. „Draußen brennt ein Feuer, und Skills klettert in der Takelage, aber… für den Fall, dass doch ein Mordeo den Weg hierhin wagt", schloss er steif. Verheult sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ihr Versteck ist in der Nähe", erklärte er dann. „Aber… für gewöhnlich reicht ein Feuer, um sie fernzuhalten."

„Mordeo?", wiederholte sie das Wort, was er schon einmal benutzt hatte, und er blinzelte knapp.

„Beißfüchse", erläuterte er nur. Er kannte also die Tiere hier, begriff sie dumpf. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", schloss er dann.

Danke. Das Wort brannte fast in ihrer Kehle, aber sie zwang sich, es nicht zu sagen. Nicht in sein Gesicht, niemals laut in seiner Gegenwart. Sie musste sich nicht bedanken. Er war selber schuld, dass er diese Last auf sich nahm. Wäre es umgekehrt, würde sie ihn liegen lassen und verschwinden! Sie nickte schmal, und dann war er verschwunden. Und er hatte ihr den Zauberstab dagelassen. Wann hatten sie aufgehört, sich umzubringen zu wollen?

Sie weinte nur noch mehr, und wünschte sich, niemals in sein Territorium gekommen zu sein, niemals den Strand verlassen zu haben. Sie war so hochmütig gewesen. So unfassbar dumm. Und nun war sie hier. Angewiesen auf seine Gnade, die sie am Leben ließ. Es war so unwürdig. Sie weinte heftiger, und erschrak beinahe, als der Affe neugierig den Kopf durch den Spalt des Schiffes schob.

„Geh weg!", krächzte sie, machte verscheuchende Bewegungen mit den Armen, aber der Affe schien zu glauben, sie wollte spielen. Er zwängte sich ins Innere und kam schnuppernd näher. „Hau einfach ab", wisperte sie verzweifelt, aber der Affe sah sie lediglich an. Plötzlich dachte sie daran, dass sie genau hier, vor so vielen Wochen seine Mutter getötet hatten. Oder… Malfoy hatte das. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und sie weinte nur noch mehr, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, und der Affe ließ sich tatsächlich neben sie auf den Boden plumpsen.

Schniefend hob sie den Blick wieder, sah ihn an, und mit echter Neugierde zogen seine dunklen Finger an ihren Locken, als könne er sich nicht erklären, was Locken wären. Und fast musste sie lachen.

„Ok", sagte sie dann ruhiger, hob den Arm und legte ihn sanft um den schmalen Affenrücken. „Komm her", murmelte sie, und der Affe keckerte neugierig, während sie ihn in eine halbe Umarmung zog. Affen waren intelligente Tiere, und schließlich legte sich sein langer Arm auch um ihren Rücken. Sie glaubte, er grinste breit, denn er zeigte alle Zähne und seine Augen leuchteten. „Malfoy umarmt dich wohl nicht?", fragte sie ihn still, und fast hüpfte er vor Freude. Sie wusste, die gewöhnlichen Affen brauchten Zuneigung, wahrscheinlich waren die magischen Affen nicht anders. Ob Skills böse werden würde? Irgendwann?

Ein Schauer befiel sie, denn… sie nahm es an. Er musste nur groß genug werden.

Sie nickte dem Tier zu. „Danke für's ablenken, Skills", murmelte sie und versuchte, ein schmales Lächeln. Der Affe beschnupperte sie lediglich und schien dann genug von der Umarmung zu haben. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie, aber er verließ das Innere des Schiffes nicht mehr. Sie nahm an, sein tierischer Instinkt spürte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

Sie hatte vergessen, wie nett es war, ein Haustier zu haben. Sei es auch ein blauer Riesenaffe.

Es war der verlockende Geruch, der sie wieder aufweckte. Sie war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Verblüfft erkannte sie die hohe, alte Öllampe, die Malfoy auf den Boden stellte. Sie flackerte einschläfernd gemütlich.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und reichte ihr die Schweinekeule.

„Schon wieder Schwein", erkannte sie, und seine Augenbraue hob sich.

„Sonst noch Extrawünsche?", erkundigte er sich gedehnt, aber sie schüttelte hungrig den Kopf,

„Nein", räumte sie eilig ein, und gierig aß sie den ersten köstlichen Bissen. Es tat so gut, Proteine zu essen, stellte sie fest. Er setzte eine undurchsichtige Flasche an den Hals, und sie blinzelte verblüfft. Etwas so menschliches wie ein Trinkgefäß hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es musste hier vom Schiff sein.

Und sie erkannte den Geruch urplötzlich.

„Alkohol?", entkam es ihr heiser.

Sie sah, wie er genüsslich schluckte, die Flasche absetzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Rum", korrigierte er sie träge.

„Ist das… ein Piratenschiff gewesen?", erkundigte sie sich dann, obwohl es unsinnig war. Woher sollte Malfoy es wissen? Er überlegte.

„Nicht nur Piraten haben Rum getrunken", erwiderte er schlicht. Dann griff er hinter sich, um ihr eine staubige zweite Flasche entgegen zu halten. Sie war fast leer, und im Innern schimmerte die Flüssigkeit golden im Licht des Feuers. Sie verzog knapp den Mund. Sie mochte keinen Rum. Generell trank sie kaum Alkohol, allerdings… gab es hier nicht viel anderes zu tun, deshalb ergriff sie die Flasche zögernd.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte alle Vorräte gefunden", erzählte er, und Hermine ging auf, dass Alkohol ihn in eine Art Plauderstimmung versetzte, sofern man es so nennen konnte. „Aber diese cleveren Bastarde haben ihren Rum überall versteckt." Fast erschien so etwas wie Triumph auf seinen Zügen, und sein Mundwinkel hob sich. Sie zog den alten Korken ab, roch am Flaschenhals, und der Geruch war süßlich. Der Alkohol hatte eine hohe Konzentration, war gereift, und sie glaubte nicht, dass heutiger Rum so schmeckte. Vorsichtig trank sie einen winzigen Schluck, um die Flasche sofort abzusetzen.

„Uägh", entkam es ihr angewidert. „Das ist ja widerlich", flüsterte sie. Er schüttelte über sie nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Selber schuld", gab er zurück, und dann schwiegen sie. Sie aß ihr Schwein, trank vorsichtig das Wasser, was er in eine leere Rumflasche gefüllt hatte, bei der der Hals teilweise zerbrochen war, und spürte aber gleichzeitig die wohlige Wärme, die nur Alkohol durch den Körper schicken konnte. Deshalb trank sie noch einen winzigen Schluck aus der anderen Flasche.

Wieder lag ihr dieses Wort auf der Zunge. Danke. Fast war es allgegenwärtig. Aber sie schwieg, lauschte in die Dunkelheit und hörte die Frösche, die Nachtvögel und den Dschungel. Durch den Spalt des Schiffes sah sie draußen das Feuer flackern, was die Raubtiere fernhalten sollte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter.

„Wenn man es ins Meer bekäme…", überlegte sie kauend, während sie sich die alten Wände des Schiffes betrachtete. Fast lachte er auf.

„Dann was?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber es war ein Schiff. Und die Antwort war einfach.

„Dann könnte man fort von hier", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er setzte sich auf, betrachtete das Schiff abschätzend und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass dort draußen überhaupt irgendetwas ist, und dann könnte man ein solches Schiff niemals mit einem zerstörten Zauberstab – Merlin, nicht mal mit einem funktionierenden – bis zum Strand bekommen." Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht.

„Aber mit zwei", murmelte sie. „Mit zwei Zauberstäben", ergänzte sie nachdenklich.

„Was wird das?", fragte er sie jetzt direkt, und ihr Blick hob sich verstört. „Wir können sämtliche Theorien durchgehen, die einen nach Hause bringen, aber vollkommen unmöglich sind!" Sanfte Wut zeichnete seine Worte. Sie schwieg resignierend. Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Woher kennst du… diese Tiere? Mordeos?", wiederholte sie den Namen. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Malfoy", wiederholte sie, als er nicht sprach, und sie wusste, mit ihr ein Gespräch zu führen, schien ihm mehr als unangenehm zu sein, aber offengesagt empfand, dass er selber schuld war. Er hatte sie hier gewollt. Jetzt konnte er auch reden. Dann verdrehte er die Augen.

„Blaises Großvater hat magisches Großwild gejagt", erklärte er schlicht. Es war eine ekelhafte Vorstellung, aber sie erwartete von ekelhaften Reinblüterfamilien kaum etwas anderes.

„Oh", machte sie neutral. „Auf Inseln?", ergänzte sie dann, und er zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Nein", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich nehme an, ihnen schadet das heiße Klima nicht", schloss er.

„Scheinbar nicht", bestätigte sie düster. „Die Sterne am Himmel ergeben keinen Sinn", sagte sie dann. „Die Konstellationen sind willkürlich und ändern sich täglich", erklärte sie. Er hörte ihr zu. „Ich habe über diesen Ort nachgedacht", fuhr sie fort, „und vieles macht keinen Sinn."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er tatsächlich, und sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Es sieht aus wie eine magische Insel, aber… hier ist niemand sonst", schloss sie unglücklich.

„Nicht jede magische Insel dient dem Tourismus", widersprach er mit einem Kopfrucken. „Und nicht jede Insel, ist verzeichnet."

„Ja, aber… ein Ortungszauber würde uns finden, oder nicht?"

„Was meinst du damit?" Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Die anderen, Harry, die Auroren, sie würden uns orten. Sie… wären bestimmt auf die Idee gekommen, uns an allen möglichen Orten zu vermuten. Und magische Inseln sind… ortbar, oder nicht?" Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Ich denke?", entkam es ihm unschlüssig.

„Also?" Sie sah ihn entsprechend an.

„Vielleicht diese nicht", sagte er dann verschlossen. Und mehr wusste sie dazu auch nicht zu sagen, aber sie sah sich demonstrativ um.

„Das Schiff", fuhr sie fort und deutete um sich, „es muss irgendwie hier gelandet sein", behauptete sie vehement.

„Vielleicht ist es in den Bermuda-Zauber geraten und hatte Pech?", schlug er gereizt vor.

„Bermuda-Zauber?" Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er verdrehte daraufhin die Augen.

„Portschlüssel der Meere? Angeblich gibt es Punkte im Meer, die orientierungslose Schiffe an willkürliche Orte bringen, wo Schätze liegen, von denen sie aber niemals zurückkehren können." Ihr Mund hatte sich langsam geöffnet.

„So etwas gibt es?", entfuhr es ihr mit große Augen.

„Theoretisch", bestätigte er, wirkte aber nicht überzeugt, „in den Kindermärchen, ja", ergänzte er. „Vor allem kam bisher niemand zurück, um die Geschichte zu erzählen", schloss er dann.

„So… wie wir?", ging sie eindeutig auf seine Worte ein, aber er wirkte wieder genervter.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo wir sind, ok? Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg zurück. Vielleicht muss man nur… die Zeichen verstehen."

„Welche Zeichen? Irgendwelche Visionen in irgendwelchen Höhlen? Irgendwelche Monster, die Gott weiß was von uns wollen?", entfuhr es ihr ungeduldig.

„Ja, ok?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es kein Zeichen ist? Du erklärst mir, wie seltsam diese Insel ist, lässt dich aber auf keine Theorie ein!"

„Ich… glaube einfach nicht, dass-"

„-dass was?", entfuhr es ihm zornig, und der Affe, der sich an der Schiffwand zusammengerollt hatte, keckerte leise im Schlaf.

„-dass irgendwelche Visionen helfen", schloss sie stiller. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, aber er lehnte sich missmutig zurück gegen die alten Kisten.

„Schön für dich", knurrte er dann. „Ich habe aber noch nicht aufgegeben. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mehr Vertrauen in Magie und diesen Ort. Aber was soll man von einem Schlammblut anderes erwarten", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. Das Wort stach bitter, aber sie war kaum in der Verfassung, sich aufzuregen, abzuhauen oder sonst etwas zu tun. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, das Wort zu benutzen, aber es wäre vollkommen sinnlos.

Wut zeichnete seine Gestalt, als er sich erhob und sie sitzen ließ. Er verschwand durch die Spalte und sie sah, wie er sich draußen ans Feuer setzte und in den Dschungel starrte. Gähnend rappelte sich der Affe auf und folgte ihm träge, um draußen an seine Seite zu sinken.

Malfoy trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche, und abwesend fiel seine Hand auf den Affenrücken, um ihn zu kraulen. Seltsam, dass der Affe Malfoys Nähe bevorzugte. Er würde größer werden. Er sollte ihn besser früher als später auswildern, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass, je größer der Affe wurde, er den Weg zu ihm nur zu leicht finden würde, sobald er alt genug war, Menschen als Beute zu erkennen.

Und es war seltsam, dass Malfoy derjenige von ihnen war, der mehr Hoffnung hatte, hier weg zu kommen. Hermine hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt, aber sie bemerkte es jetzt, wo ihr Leben von jemandem wie Malfoy abhing. Sie hatte bereits aufgegeben.

In Wahrheit. Sie waren an einem nicht ortbaren Ort, am Ende der Welt. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, denn ihr Fuß schmerzte wieder. Innerlich hatte sie sich längst von Zuhause verabschiedet. Von Harry und von Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

**_14\. Rain_**

Fast kam es ihm so vor, als hätte sich seine leere Vermutung über einen Monsun bewahrheitet, denn es regnete seit den frühen Morgenstunden in solchen Strömen, dass er glaubte, es würde niemals aufhören. Zwei Tage waren vergangen, und zwei Tage hatte er kaum mit dem Schlammblut gesprochen, denn sie regte ihn auf.

Sie war so nutzlos wie der Affe, aber dabei war sie auch noch verletzt, schlecht gelaunt und depressiv.

Seinetwegen konnte sie bereits aufgegeben haben. Aber er hatte das nicht getan. Das Schiff schützte sie zwar, aber es war gänzlich unmöglich, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Der Zauberstab war zu einem komplexen Regenschutzzauber nicht mehr fähig, weshalb sie heute wohl vegetarisch leben mussten. Skills jedoch hatte immensen Spaß an dem monsunartigen Schauer draußen und raste seit Stunden keckernd durch den Regen. Die Äste und Blätter der Bäume hingen tief, und das einzige, was er dem Regen abgewinnen konnte, war, dass auch die Raubtiere keine Lust darauf hatten, sich den Pelz nass zu machen.

Er hockte am Rand des Spalts und spähte missmutig nach draußen, aber dann erhob sie sich hinter ihm. Die Schwellung ihres Fußes war fast verheilt, und sie humpelte zum Spalt. Sie neigte den Kopf vor, um hinauszusehen, und dann schlüpfte sie nach draußen, ohne ein Wort.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er ihr zu, beobachtete, wie die Arme hob, den Kopf in den Nacken legte, und Skills flitzte um ihre Beine. Schnell hatte das Wasser sie durchnässt, tränkte ihre Haare, und sie hingen glatt ihren Rücken hinab.

Sie duschte, dachte er plötzlich. Keine dumme Idee. Nach einem kurzen Moment, kam sie wieder, schob sich durch den nassen Spalt ins Innere des Schiffs zurück, und der Schmutz aus ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden.

Sie bückte sich tropfnass nach einem der Säcke, zerschnitt ihn, und als ihre Hände in ihr nasses Leinenshirt griffen, wandte er hastig den Blick zurück nach draußen.

Und bevor er hier drinnen blieb und hören konnte, wie sie sich demonstrativ auszog, verschwand er ebenfalls für eine kurze Dusche nach draußen. Allerdings zog er sich vorher sein Shirt über den Kopf, warf es in eine Ecke und ging mit nacktem Oberkörper in den warmen Regen. Er tat es ihr gleich, streckte die nackten Arme aus und ließ das Wasser seine Haut säubern.

Der Affe schüttelte sich fröhlich, spritzte ihn noch mehr nass, aber Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, an nichts weiter zu denken.

Sauberer würde er nicht werden, deshalb kämmte er sich nach einer Weile die Haare nach hinten und blinzelte in den Regen. Er verharrte sehr plötzlich, denn… sie stand neben ihm.

Und… sie war ziemlich nackt. Langsam wandte er den verstörten Blick. Sie hatte die Augen lächelnd geschlossen, schien das Wasser wieder zu genießen, und unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick, folgte der Wasserspur, die über ihre Brüste lief, über ihre harten Brustwarzen, und zwischen ihren Schamhaaren verschwand. Er schluckte schwer, denn trotz des Regens war sein Mund unglaublich trocken. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich so rasant, dass er mit offenem Mund atmen musste, um genügend Sauerstoff in sein Gehirn zu zwingen.

Dann wandte sie den Blick, und erschrocken sah er, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn direkt ansah. Hastig hob er die Augen von ihrer Weiblichkeit, die ihn manisch in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, und er rechnete mit allem, nur nicht damit, dass sie tatsächlich lächelte. Sein Atem ging flacher, als sie sich ihm gänzlich zuwandte. Glänzend und nackt stand sie vor ihm, mit straffem Bauch und Brüsten, die perfekt in seine Hände passen würden. Ihm wurde unfassbar heiß.

Was passierte hier?! Was tat sie denn? Seine Erektion erwachte schlagartig, als sie tatsächlich die Hand ausstreckte, und auf seine bloße Brust legte. Ihre Berührung war warm, heiß sogar. Wieder schluckte er, schüttelte fast unbewegt den Kopf, wollte sie wirklich aufhalten, aber lächelnd kam sie näher, und gleich würde ihr Körper seinen berühren. Fassungslos musste er sie anstarren, denn ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich, ihre Augen lachten, und dann hob sich ihr Kopf, legte sich in den Nacken und sie schloss die Augen, als… - und sein Kopf neigte sich bereits, wollte der Einladung nachkommen, denn sein Gehirn funktionierte nicht mehr. Nur noch seine Erektion ließ ihn handeln.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht, und fast konnte er sie schmecken! Fast –

„Malfoy!", unterbrach ihr panischer Schrei seine Gedanken, und er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich seine Augen geschlossen hatten. Er riss sie keuchend auf, und gleißend weißes Licht blendete ihn. Er wich stolpernd zurück, fiel in den matschigen Untergrund und musste mit der Hand die Augen abschirmen, als sich das weiße Licht zurückzog.

Das Monster! Schemenhaft verschwand es zwischen den Bäumen, fast menschlich, aber wesentlich eleganter und absolut lautlos! Sein Herzschlag hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Was?! Was zur-?

„Alles ok?", schrie sie panisch, und er setzte sich im Schlamm auf, rieb sich die Augen, und konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Nein! Nichts war ok! Sein Atem ging rasselnd, und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass sie nach draußen gehumpelt kam. Den Sack, den sie provisorisch als Handtuch trug, war sofort durchnässt, und mit panischem Blick erreichte sie ihn und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", rief sie durch den Regen, starrte ihn an, und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er den Unterschied nicht bemerkt hatte! Dass er ernsthaft hatte glauben können, dass…- Er sah sie an, sah den Unglauben in ihrem Blick und den sanften Hauch der Panik. Fast ängstlich wich er vor ihr zurück. „Hast… hast du es nicht gesehen?" Ihre Stimme klang hysterisch. „Es stand genau vor dir!"

Kalte Wut durchflutete ihn. Wortlos rappelte er sich auf, stürmte zum Schiff, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich anzuziehen, griff sich bloß den Säbel und den Zauberstab, steckte sie in die Schlaufe seines Hosenbunds und ging zurück in den Regen.

„Malfoy?" Sie hatte sich erhoben, hielt den nassen Sack mit Mühe vor ihren Körper, und sein Blick überflog ihre Gestalt angewidert und erschüttert.

„Nein!", brüllte er unbeherrscht. „Bleib weg von mir!", knurrte er.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr verständnislos, ein wenig panisch.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld, du scheiß Miststück!", schrie er außer sich, und ihr Blick war ungläubig auf ihn gerichtet.

„Was? Ich-" Sie begriff nicht, und natürlich nicht!

„-halt den Mund!", unterbrach er sie schwer atmend. Nein! Alles löste sich langsam auf. Sein rationaler Verstand – alles! Er kam zu ihr, seine Hände schlossen sich hart um ihre Schultern, und er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Das hier ist vorbei!", knurrte er haltlos vor Zorn. „Ich werde es jetzt umbringen. Jetzt! Und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann ist dein widerlicher Körper hier verschwunden, hast du mich verstanden? Ich will dein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, Schlammblut! Bist du hier, wenn ich wieder komme, bringe ich dich um!", warnte er sie keuchend, und Panik hatte ihre Augen geweitet. Er spürte ihre Haut, und es bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Niemals – niemals – würde sie anrühren! Niemals! Mit voller Wucht stieß er sie von sich, dass sie unter einem schmerzhaften Schrei in den Matsch fiel, und er rannte. Blind stürmte er in den Dschungel, und es war ihm scheiß egal, dass Blätter in sein Gesicht schlugen, dass er kaum etwas ausmachen konnte, dass er nicht einmal ein Shirt trug! Es war scheiß egal!

Es würde heute enden! Er würde diesen Wichser umbringen, der es wagte, ihn mit verbotenen Dingen verführen zu wollen.

„Zeig dich!", brüllte er außer sich vor Zorn, drehte sich um sich selbst, ehe er tiefer in den Dschungel vordrang. Er würde nicht anhalten, bis er es nicht gefunden hatte. Niemals wieder würde die Magie dieser Insel es wagen, ihm solche Bilder zu zeigen! Niemals würde er darauf hereinfallen! Wieder und wieder sah er ihren glänzenden Körper vor seinen Augen, und zornig zog er den Säbel. Seine Faust schloss sich um den Griff, bis es schmerzte und er rannte wieder.

Ohne Pause stürmte er voran.

Sie hatte Angst. Echte Panik. Mit Mühe hatte sie sich angezogen, und nass klebten die Sachen an ihrem Körper, als sie mit klopfendem Herzen geflohen war, denn... sie glaubte ihm dieses Mal. Er hatte anders ausgesehen, als das letzte Mal bei seinen Drohungen. Dieses Mal meinte er es ernst.

Sie kam schwer voran, stützte sich auf den Speer, und noch immer hatte sie das verständnislose Gesicht des Affen vor ihrem inneren Auge, als sie Hals über Kopf geflohen war. Sie hatte kaum Früchte an ihrem Körper unterbringen können, aber Nahrung war gerade weit unten auf ihrer Liste, und sie wusste, würde ein wildes Tier beschließen, dass heute nasse Hexe auf dem Speiseplan stand, dann wäre sie verloren. Aber humpelnd kam sie voran, weit weg vom Schiff, in die andere Richtung, und sie schlug sich durch das Dickicht, lauschte in den Starkregen, ob sie Malfoy hörte, ob sie das Monster sah – und Angst beherrschte ihren Geist.

Wie hatte Malfoy es nicht sehen können? Wie hatte er da stehen können, ohne etwas zu tun? Was hatte das Monster getan? Hatte es mit gesprochen? Hatte es ihm etwas gesagt? Hatte es vielleicht erklärt, dass das hier die Hölle war? Das Ende? Dass niemand von ihnen hier fortkäme?

Sie hatte Malfoy nicht fragen können, und so, wie er sie angesehen hatte, wäre es niemals wieder eine Option mit ihm zu sprechen.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Nicht nur wegen der Angst, nicht nur wegen des Schmerzes in ihrem Fuß, der sehr schnell wieder sehr dick geworden. Nein, wegen allem.

Es gab kein Entkommen, und ihre Angst vor Malfoy hatte sich ins Unermessliche gesteigert.

Der Regen ließ nicht nach, nahm ihr immer mehr die Sicht, aber sie hielt nicht an. Sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte überleben. Sie wollte nicht von Malfoys Säbel durchbohrt werden. Sie wollte nicht! Und sie glaubte, sollte Malfoy es ernsthaft darauf anlegen, dann würde er es vielleicht sogar schaffen! Vielleicht würde er das Monster wirklich töten.

Sie kämpfte sich voran, und ihr Mantra der nächsten Stunden war, einfach weiterzugehen, vielleicht sogar ihren Weg zurück zum Strand zu finden. So zu tun, als gäbe es keinen Malfoy hier, und einfach zu überleben, bis sie eines natürlichen Todes starb. Oder eines unnatürlichen, je nach dem.

Aber sie würde nicht durch Malfoys Hand sterben!

…

Es war viel Zeit vergangen, und sie glaubte, der Regen war weniger stark. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihr Fuß pulsierte dumpf, und das Fieber war nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Und dann überkam sie eine Eingebung. Sie arbeitete sich weiter vor, denn sie glaubte, sie wusste, wo sie war! Sie glaubte, sie hatte es gefunden! Noch hundert Schritte mehr, noch einmal alle Kraftreserven sammeln, und mit dem Einbruch der Dämmerung stürzte sie plötzlich aus dem Dickicht auf die offene Fläche.

Die Wasserfälle rauschten, und Tränen der Erleichterung fielen auf ihre Wange, mischten sich mit den letzten Regentropfen, und sie stürzte schwer atmend auf das nasse Gras. Die Lagune! Sie war da!

Das Wasser des Sees war teilweise übergelaufen, und Fische zappelten hilflos am Rand. Sie würde sogar essen können!

Und dann… gefror ihr Blut in den Adern. Sie hörte es. Ein Wispern erfüllte die regenschwere Luft, und hastig sah sie sich vom Boden aus um. Sie würde nicht aufstehen können. Sie konnte keinen Schritt mehr laufen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und Panik erfüllte sie, als hinter ihr die weiße Gestalt aus dem Dickicht trat. An der Stelle, an der sie vor wenigen Minuten den Dschungel verlassen hatte.

Sie robbte haltlos zurück, aber mühelos schwebte die blendend weiße Gestalt näher, und… ihre Form… wurde menschlicher. Hermine schloss die Augen, denn das Weiß blendete sie so stark, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte, und sie weinte stumm, presste die Augen aufeinander, und so würde es zu Ende gehen.

Sie merkte plötzlich, dass das Licht verschwunden war. Es blendete sie nicht mehr durch die geschlossenen Lider, und sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Keuchend wollte sie weiter zurückweichen, denn jemand kniete vor ihr. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an das normale Licht gewöhnt, und sie wusste, dieses Wesen würde sie töten! Es hatte sie bis hierhin verfolgt! Malfoy hatte es nicht gefunden. Sie versuchte, zurückzuweichen, blinzelte heftig, und dann erstarrte sie, als ihr Fokus wieder schärfer wurde.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und neue Tränen bildeten sich sofort in ihren Augenwinkeln, fielen auf ihre Wange, und sie weinte vor Sehnsucht und Erleichterung. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie sah.

Er war echt! So vollkommen echt. So wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, kniete er vor ihr. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln streckte er die Hand aus, und warm und weiß legte sie sich auf ihren geschwollenen Knöchel, und… der Schmerz blieb aus. Stattdessen verschwand die Schwellung in wenigen Sekunden, und das Fieber sank augenblicklich. Sie konnte klarer denken, klarer sehen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich ungläubig.

„Dumbledore!", wisperte sie unter Tränen, und sie weinte und lachte, ging sofort auf die Knie, und sie umarmte den wunderbaren Mann, und weinte nur noch mehr, als sie merkte, dass es keine Illusion war! Keine Erscheinung! Sie spürte den Stoff seines hellen Gewands, spürte die Wärme seiner langen Haare, roch seinen Duft, und er roch nach… nach Hogwarts, dachte sie blind und glücklich. „Dumbledore", wiederholte sie wieder, klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein Kind, und seine Hand klopfte sanft auf ihren Rücken.

Sie löste sich erst nach einer Ewigkeit, als sie sicher war, dass er nicht verschwinden würde, und noch immer lächelte er. „Sie… Sie waren das Monster?", flüsterte sie ungläubig, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, aber es kamen immer mehr. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, und er schien innerlich zu leuchten, als ging ein weißes, erlösendes Licht von ihm. „Wo… wo sind wir?", wollte sie wissen. „Wie… komme ich nach Hause? Bitte, ich… -können Sie helfen? Können Sie mich mitnehmen?" Und das Glück verließ sie langsam, als sein Ausdruck trauriger wurde, und er bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. Er sprach nicht.

Und dann erhob er sich. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Er durfte nicht gehen! Er durfte niemals wieder gehen!

„Sir!", hielt sie ihn kopfschüttelnd auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, panisch fast. Und er hob die Hand, und warm legte sie sich auf ihre Wange, wie zur unsichtbaren Bestätigung, zur Bestärkung, als wolle er ihr Mut machen. Sanft lächelte er wieder. „Sir!", wiederholte sie, aber er machte einen unsichtbaren Schritt zurück. „Sie… dürfen nicht gehen!", entfuhr es ihr verzweifelt. „Malfoy ist da draußen! Er will Sie töten!", wisperte sie unter mehr Tränen, aber sein Lächeln verblasste nicht. Nein! Er nickte sanft. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie folgte ihm hastig, aber seine Gestalt leuchtete stärker, zwang sie, die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. „Nein!", rief sie blind, als das Licht so gleißend wurde, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte, und sie blinzelte in das Grell, und sah nur, wie sich die Gestalt Dumbledores entfernte, wie sie aufrecht zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, und als sie wieder sehen konnte, stürzte sie ihm nach, aber kaum hatte sie den Dschungel wieder betreten, sah sie, dass sie alleine war.

Er war wieder verschwunden.

Sie war vollkommen erschüttert. Es war Dumbledore! Wahrscheinlich… nur eine Erscheinung von ihm, denn Dumbledore war lange tot, aber… es war so tröstend gewesen. Wieso hatte er sich gezeigt? Wieso hatte er sie geheilt? Beobachtete er sie? Hatte er Mitleid? Was war das hier für eine verdammte Insel? Wieso zeigte sie ihr Sachen von Zuhause?

Konnte… Malfoy ihn töten, fragte sie sich angsterfüllt, aber… ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, denn Dumbledore schien es gewusst zu haben. Zeigte er sich zum Schluss? Als Abschied? Die Erschöpfung kroch in ihre Glieder.

Sie weinte noch lange, als verabschiede sie sich erneut von dem Mann, dessen Verlust schon damals so hart zu überwinden gewesen war.

Aber was Dumbledore bewirkt hatte, war nicht lediglich die Heilung ihres Knöchels. Hermine empfand einen Funken Hoffnung. Als… wäre es ein Spiel. Ein krankes Spiel, was die Insel spielte. Und sie musste lediglich gewinnen. Als hätte Dumbledore ihr ohne Worte erklärt, dass es… einen Ausweg gab.

Sie lehnte ihr Gewicht auf ihren Fuß, und nichts schmerzte mehr. Dumbledores Erscheinung hatte sie restlos geheilt. Und bestimmt war er nicht hier gewesen, damit sie in eine weitere Depression stürzte. Vielleicht passierte alles, weil es passieren musste. Und jetzt musste sie essen. Sie musste ein Feuer machen. Und sie musste sehen, ob die Höhle eine Vision für sie bereithielt!

Vielleicht gab es einen Weg nach Hause! Wo Raum für einen Dumbledore war, da musste es noch weitere Lichtblicke geben.


	15. Chapter 15

**_15\. A Month_**

Es waren mehr als drei Wochen vergangen, aber noch hatte sie keine Vision gesehen. Die Höhle blieb leer. Aber sie hatte ihre Kräfte gesammelt, und sie wartete. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als bliebe die Lagune verschollen für alle anderen Augen. Sie hatte die ersten Tage geglaubt, Malfoy würde auftauchen, würde die Drohung wahrmachen, würde herkommen, um sie zu töten oder würde zumindest versuchen, selber eine Vision zu sehen.

Aber sie war allein. Und fast hatte sie sich wieder gewöhnt. Sie hatte sich häuslich eingerichtet. Kein Untier hatte den Weg hierher gefunden. Sie hatte Fische im Überfluss, ließ das Feuer nachts vor der Höhle brennen, und sie lebte nur noch, um die nächste Vision nicht zu verpassen – sollte denn überhaupt noch eine kommen.

Dumbledores Erscheinung hatte ihr neuen Mut gebracht, und sie glaubte mittlerweile, sie war am richtigen Ort. Das hier… diese Oase, war der Ort, wo sie ein Zeichen finden würde, sofern es so etwas gab.

Hier klang der Dschungel ohnehin still, aber heute klang er besonders still. Wolken verhingen den Himmel, und sie blickte über das bewegte Wasser des Sees hinweg, in das dichte Grün der Bäume, und ihre Augen suchten beiläufig nach einem weißen geduckten Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, aber… Dumbledores Erscheinung war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Und tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, die Zeiten waren vorbei. Vielleicht war das weiße Wesen einfach nur eine Art guter Geist gewesen, der sich letztendlich in Gestalt von Dumbledore gezeigt hatte. Als… hätte ihre Vorstellung irgendeine Auswirkung auf die Dinge, die es auf der Insel gab. Es war eigenartig. Aber das meiste hier war eigenartig.

Und sie fragte sich, wenn Malfoy ihn getötet hatte – hatte auch er Dumbledore gesehen? Und was bedeutete es alles?

Der Speer lehnte bereit neben ihr am Höhleneingang, daneben ein neues Sammelsurium an passenden Steinen, denn ihre Sammlung hatte sie in Malfoys Grube verloren. Sie dachte häufig an ihn. Jeden Tag. Noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, was er gehört oder gesehen hatte, was Dumbledores Erscheinung ihm Unmögliches gesagt haben könnte. Sie atmete schwer aus.

Es war eine Art Sommer über die Insel gekommen, und sie hatte ihre Hose kürzen müssen. Es wäre sonst unerträglich heiß. Die behelfsmäßigen Ärmel ihres Leinenshirts hatte sie ebenfalls hochgekrempelt, und ihre Haut war tiefgebräunt.

Seit mehr als drei Monaten war sie hier. Sie hatte die Tage gezählt, hatte am Strand sogar eine Art Kalender geführt. Hier machte sie Striche an der Höhlenwand, und sie glaubte, sie war sich sicher, welcher Tag heute war.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte schnell über ihr Gesicht.

„Happy Birthday, Hermine", flüsterte sie leise. Verhalten sangen die Vögel, und niemals hätte sie geglaubt, ihren dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag alleine auf einer magischen Insel verbringen zu müssen. Ihr war in den letzten Wochen klar geworden, dass sie und Malfoy bestimmt längst für tot erklärt worden waren. So wurden Apparierunfälle behandelt, wusste sie. Es hatte also eine Beerdigung gegeben. Machte es dann überhaupt Sinn, an ihren Geburtstag zu denken?

Aber sie hatte beschlossen, sich den Tag so nett wie möglich –

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen erschütterte den Dschungel in östlicher Richtung, und alarmiert sprang sie in die Höhe. Ihre Hand griff blind nach dem Speer und sie lauschte in die drückende Stille.

Und es dauerte, bis sie erkannte, was es was es war, bis ihr Verstand sich erinnerte an das Geräusch, was ihr am ersten Tag eine solche Angst eingejagt hatte.

Es war der Schrei des Riesengorillas! Skills? Es war fast ein Monat vergangen. War er größer geworden? Jagte er jetzt? Jagte er… Malfoy? Aber… es klang wie –

Und wieder ertönte das Brüllen, aber Hermine war besser darin geworden, Geräusche zu lesen, und sie glaubte, sie hörte tierische Furcht! Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie trieb, aber plötzlich war sie in Bewegung, den Speer fest im Griff, und sie verließ ihre sichere Zuflucht, glitt lautlos in den Dschungel, rannte behände durch die Bäume, denn sie kannte sich mittlerweile aus, und sie glaubte, sie konnte in der Nähe Geräusche eines Kampfes hören.

Sie hörte Schnauben und wildes Rufen, und sie beschleunigte die Schritte. Ihre Schuhe waren nur noch Fetzen an ihren Füßen, aber immerhin waren sie nicht mehr zu warm. Die Sohlen hatte sie mit Wurzeln und Blättern an ihren Füßen befestigt, und sie hatte gelernt, sich schnell damit zu bewegen.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter, und dann sah sie Schemen durch die Blätter blitzen. Sie näherte sich lautlos, und mit weiten Augen erkannte sie, dass zwei Riesenaffen auf der Lichtung zusammengetroffen waren. Und fast erkannte sie Skills sofort! Er maß die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Mannes, aber das andere Exemplar überragte ihn bestimmt um einen Meter und war wesentlich massiger.

Etwas Schwarzes schoss aus dem Dickicht, direkt auf das große Exemplar zu, sprang auf dessen Rücken, und der Feind brüllte laut auf. Malfoy! Sie erkannte ihn auf dem Rücken des Tiers. Er schien sein Messer in den Nacken des Gorillas gestoßen zu haben, aber das Tier schüttelte sich wild, und er stürzte unsanft zu Boden. Skills heulte laut auf, und der Gorilla wandte wild und zornig den Kopf, aber Skills setzte zum Angriff an, stürmte auf den Feind zu, kratzte und schlug, und Hermines Herz raste. Der Gorilla schlug Skills fast mühelos mit der purpurnen Pranke beiseite, und Skills krachte so heftig zu Boden, dass die Erde bebte. Dann wandte sich der Gorilla wieder Malfoy zu, der noch immer benommen am Boden lag. Hermine nutzt die Chance, brach aus dem Gebüsch, rannte, gab sich so einen größeren Kraftmoment, und dann richtete sie die messerscharfe Speerspitze direkt auf die untere Rückenpartie des Gorillas.

Der Schwung trieb den Speer zur Gänze durch den Affenleib, und Hermines eigene Wucht brachte den Affen zum straucheln, und grunzend kippte er vornüber, landete knapp neben Malfoy, der erschrocken zurückwich, aber der Gorilla war noch nicht tot. Hermine lag keuchend auf dem mächtigen Rücken des Tiers und dankte ihrem treuen Speer. Ehe der Gorilla sich aufrichten konnte, reagierte Malfoy, stieß sich mit unsäglicher Kraft vom Boden ab, griff sich grollend sein blutgetränktes Messer aus dem Dreck, sprang dem Gorilla in den Nacken, und rammte die Klinge wieder und wieder in den Nacken des Tieres, bis dieses einen letzten röchelnden Atemzug tat und leblos zusammenbrach.

Malfoy kletterte wankend vom Rücken des Tiers, und Hermine erkannte sofort, dass Malfoy verletzt war. Leuchtend rotes Blut schimmerte unter seinem bloßen Arm in Brusthöhe. Ihre Augen verengten sich, denn über dem bloßen Oberkörper hatte er lediglich einen schwarzen Pelz geschlungen, und sie glaubte, sie erkannte eine nebelartige Tigerzeichnung. War das…? Er sah sie an, und sie hatte seine Drohung nicht vergessen, sie wusste nur nicht, wie schnell sie ihren Speer aus dem toten Affenkörper würde ziehen können, um weiter zu kämpfen.

Und er sah… anders aus, stellte sie fest. Die sehnigen Muskeln waren größer geworden, die blonden Haare waren schmutzig und länger als zuvor. Ein unsauberer Bart bedeckte sein halbes Gesicht. Über seinen Hals zeichneten sich die Reste einer Wunde, und es sah aus, als hätte er sich mit einem Mordeo mit bloßen Fäusten angelegt. Vier lange Kratzer zierten seinen Hals, und sie schluckte schwer.

Dann hörte sie ein dumpfes Schnauben, und als sie sich umdrehte, riss sie ein mächtiges Gewicht zu Boden. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. Skills' purpurne Augen glühten vor Wut, als er auf sie hinabblickte, blind vor Zorn, und keuchend ging die Luft durch seine Nase.

Skills' Zähne waren scharf geworden, und auch wenn er nicht seine volle Körperhöhe oder Masse erreicht hatte, hielt sein Körper sie mühelos am Boden. Mit nur einem Biss konnte er ihre Kehle zerreißen, schossen ihr düstere Gedanken in den Kopf.

„Skills", sagte Malfoy dann rau. „Nein", schloss er bitter, mit gewissem Zögern, wofür Hermine ihn direkt hasste. Der Affe kannte sie nicht mehr, nahm Hermine dumpf an. Aber der Druck seiner mächtigen Hände ließ nach. Er beschnupperte sie jetzt, und nach einer Ewigkeit wich er zurück, gab sie frei, und hustend setzte sie sich auf.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?", fuhr Hermine ihn jetzt an. „Legst du dich mit allen Tieren an?", keuchte sie außer Atem, aber Malfoys Blick blieb ausdruckslos. Natürlich würdigte er sie mit keiner Antwort. Aber er schien sie nicht direkt töten zu wollen, und deshalb fragte sie. „Was… was ist das für eine Wunde?", wollte sie außer Atem wissen und ruckte Richtung seines Halses. „War es… ein Mordeo?", flüsterte sie, und er verzog den Mund.

„Der Letzte", rang er sich wenige Worte ab, und ihre weiteten sich minimal.

„Der… Letzte?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Du...- bist du sicher?"

„Das Rudel ist tot", erklärte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die die Fassungslosigkeit in ihr auftreiben ließ.

„Du… hast sie alle getötet?", entkam es ihr ungläubig, aber genauso sah Malfoy aus. Wie ein Killer.

„Ein paar Streuner wird es noch geben", sagte er rau. „Aber die finde ich auch noch", schloss er mitleidslos und wandte sich ab.

„Warte!", rief sie sofort, denn – was glaubte er?! Dass er jetzt verschwinden konnte? Langsam wandte er den Blick. „Du… du bist verletzt", sagte sie dann, aber er zuckte kaum die Achseln.

„Kratzer", entgegnete er, klopfte Skills knapp auf den Rücken, und der Affe überragte ihn jetzt fast, wenn er stand und sich auf den Händen abstützte. Er war riesig geworden.

„Und was war das jetzt hier?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, den Blick auf das tote Tier gerichtet. „Was… was tut es hier?" Er sagte nichts, betrachtete lediglich den toten Affen abschätzend. „Malfoy", sagte sie mit mehr Nachdruck, und gereizt hob sich sein Blick, als hätte er ernsthaft Besseres zu tun.

„Skills wird zur Bedrohung. Ich habe einige der Affen höher in den Bergen gesehen. Er ist nicht der letzte seiner Art, aber… die anderen Männchen wittern ihn und wollen ihn töten. Er gehört nicht mehr zu ihnen. Sie erkennen ihn nicht." Hermine war beinahe erschüttert. Das hieß, Skills war verstoßen von seinesgleichen. Und Malfoy war ziemlich weit rumgekommen.

„Und… das?", flüsterte sie und deutete auf den schwarzen Pelz um seinen Oberkörper. Sein Ausdruck wurde finster.

„Das war Glück", entgegnete er lediglich, und sie blinzelte ungläubig.

„Glück?", wiederholte sie fassungslos. Malfoy begab sich in absolute Lebensgefahr – und das mit Absicht. War er wahnsinnig geworden? Noch wahnsinniger als ohnehin schon? Und wieder schien er genug von diesem Gespräch zu haben und wandte sich wieder um.

Aber sie wollte ihm etwas sagen. Etwas, was vor einem Monat noch lebenswichtig für ihn gewesen war. „Bisher gab es keine Vision", sagte sie hastig, und nach einem kurzen Zögern wandte er sich wieder um. Aber nichts Freundliches lag in seinem Blick. Damit hatte sie ihm preisgegeben, wo sie zurzeit kampierte. Aber sie glaubte, er würde sie nicht töten. Es sah nicht einmal so aus, als ob es ihn noch interessierte.

„Das ist nicht mehr wichtig", murmelte er jetzt. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm einiges zu sagen, hatte sich viele Worte zurecht gelegt gehabt, als sie den ersten Abend nicht hatte schlafen können, und sie hatte ihm Schmerzen zufügen wollen, dafür, dass er sie davon gejagt hatte, aber jetzt… jetzt fielen ihr diese Worte nicht mehr ein.

Denn dieser Satz beunruhigte sie fast.

„Wieso… wieso sagst du das?" Er war derjenige gewesen, der so vehement an eine Lösung geglaubt hatte. Wieso hatten sie plötzlich Rollen getauscht? Was war mit ihm geschehen, Merlin noch mal?!

„Weil es vorbei ist", erwiderte er lediglich, und dann wandte er sich wieder ab. Er frustrierte sie so sehr!

„Warte!", rief sie ihm wieder hastig nach, kam ächzend auf die Beine, und er hielt inne, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wo… willst du hin?"

„Nach Hause", war seine barsche Antwort. Und sie sah ihm verzweifelt nach. Denn er sprach nicht von England, ging ihr bitter auf.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich umbringen, wenn du mich das nächste Mal siehst?", rief sie ihm provozierend hinterher, und dieses Mal drehte er sich ganz um. Er musterte ihre Erscheinung. Kein Hass lag in seinem Blick. Nichts lag mehr in seinem Blick.

„Wozu?", fragte er tatsächlich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab, aber sie folgte ihm hastig.

„Malfoy!", hielt sie ihn wütend auf, versperrte ihm den Weg, und er mied den Blick in ihr Gesicht.

„Verschwinde", sagte er sehr bestimmt, und Skills schnaubte neben ihm, sah in ihr wieder eine Bedrohung. Durch die zentimeterlange Schicht an blondem, schmutzigem Bart sah er wilder aus, als sein Affe. Und sie wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was sie antrieb, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach sie ruhig. „Das werde ich nicht."

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich nicht bekämpfen würde, Schlammblut", sagte er, und fast beruhigte es sie, das Schimpfwort aus seinem Mund zu hören, denn das zeigte ihr, dass er noch da drin war, in diesem fremden Mann.

„Du hast mir geholfen. Und ich kann dir helfen", informierte sie ihn ausdruckslos, und er lachte rau.

„Ich brauche deine verdammte Hilfe nicht", entgegnete er. „Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich den Affen auf dich hetze", drohte er kalt, aber sie fixierte ihn weiterhin.

„Was ist passiert?", wagte sie zu fragen, und kurz trat etwas Bodenloses in seinen Blick. Etwas so Schmerzhaftes, dass sie es selber spüren konnte.

„Verpiss dich", flüsterte er jetzt.

Aber mit einem Mal wusste sie, was es war. Denn das, was seine Gestalt zeichnete war… Schuld. Es war ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihre Kehle wurde sehr trocken.

„Du hast ihn getötet", sagte sie still, und es war keine Frage. Seine Atemzüge wurden flacher. „Dumbledore", schloss sie heiser, und tatsächlich hatte sie es gewusst. Sie hatte es gewusst, in der Sekunde, als er ihr erschienen war, als er sie geheilt hatte, als wäre es ein letztes Geschenk. Wie er sie angesehen hatte. Sie hatte es gewusst! Er war gegangen, um Malfoy zu finden und sich umbringen zu lassen. Und plötzlich weinte sie. Und Malfoys Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen, und er blickte angestrengt zur Seite.

„Du wusstest, dass er es war?", fragte er heiser, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf, und jetzt wusste sie, dass das Wesen für Malfoy ebenfalls Dumbledores Erscheinung angenommen hatte.

„Ich… ich erreichte die Lagune, an dem Tag als du mich davon gejagt hast", erwiderte sie unter Tränen „Und… plötzlich kam er auf mich zu und… hat meinen Fuß geheilt. Er hat nichts gesagt, und dann ist er im Dschungel verschwunden, und ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Er nickte bitter. „In dieser Nacht… habe ich ihn getötet", flüsterte er. Sofort hob sich sein Blick, sanfte Panik in seinen Augen. „Ich… ich wusste nicht, dass… dass – er hat sich nicht gezeigt! Erst als… als das Licht verschwand…" Tränen fielen auf seine Wangen, verschwanden schnell in seinem Bart, und er streckte den Rücken durch. „Du brauchst auf keine Visionen mehr zu warten", schloss er finster. „Unseren einzigen Ausweg habe ich umgebracht."

Und das Seltsame war, dass sie es nicht glaubte. Sie hatte es schon an diesem Tag nicht geglaubt. Er war an ihr vorbei geschritten.

„Das war nicht unser Ausweg", rief sie ihm nach, und er zögerte, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Dumbledore war… vielleicht ein Bote? Eine… Leitgestalt? Aber nicht der Ausweg", sagte sie, und sie war überzeugt davon. „Seitdem ich ihn sah, weiß ich, dass ich bei der Lagune bleiben muss. Irgendetwas ist dort. Irgendeine Macht." Unfassbar, dass sie nun diejenige war, die diese Worte ernst meinte. Und sie wusste, es war ein Fehler, bevor sie die Worte aussprach. „Komm mit", bat sie ihn. Er stand reglos vor ihr, und sie betrachtete seinen breiten Rücken. „Dumbledore kann uns nicht mehr zusammen führen, also… muss ich es tun", wagte sie zu sagen, und langsam wandte er sich um. Fast wirte er verstört von ihren Worten.

Denn sie wusste plötzlich, das war es, was Dumbledore getan hatte. Er hatte versucht, sie zusammenzubringen. Dumbledore war nicht die Lösung des Problems gewesen. Aber… sie war nun überzeugt, es gab eine Lösung. Und die mussten sie zusammen finden.

Sein Kopf schüttelte sich schwach. „Das… ist ein Fehler", widersprach er bloß.

„Ja", bestätigte sie müde. „Ich weiß." Sie schluckte schwer. „Aber… so muss es sein." Sie sah sein Zögern, und sie spürte es ebenfalls. „Die Lagune ist ungefährlich", versprach sie ihm plötzlich, und jetzt hoben sich seine Mundwinkel freudlos.

„Ja", bestätigte er trocken. „Keine Bestie hat es an den See geschafft, nicht wahr?", verriet er ihr vielleicht mehr, als er beabsichtigt hatte, denn sein Ausdruck wurde wieder ernst. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Meinte er damit, dass… er alle Tiere getötet hatte, die an den See hatten kommen wollen? War er seit drei Wochen hier in der Nähe und… passte auf? War sie nur solange in Sicherheit gewesen, weil… Malfoy dafür gesorgt hatte?! Es klang so absurd, selbst in ihren Gedanken, dass sie beschloss, ihn nicht danach zu fragen. Nie.

„Kommst du?" Es waren seltsame Worte. Aber sie wusste, es war richtig. Sie wusste es! Angestrengt atmete er aus, und dann ging er Richtung Lagune.

Sie folgte ihm hastig, nachdem sie mit einigem Kraftaufwand ihren Speer aus dem Affenkörper gezogen hatte.

Und nach fast einem Monat gingen sie wieder gemeinsam.

Der schwarze Pelz des Tigers schimmerte im Licht des Feuers, als sie vor der Höhle saßen und Kokosmilch tranken, welche sie noch aufbewahrt hatte, von ihrem letzten Ausflug an den Strand vor einigen Tagen. Der Mond spiegelte sich in der sternenklaren Nacht auf der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche. Sie betrachtete den Pelz seit einer Weile. Er war schön, und sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viel Kraft es Malfoy gekostet hatte, den Tiger umzubringen. Sie nahm an, er hatte Buße tun wollen, weil er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Aber es war wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich Dumbledore gewesen. Nur eine Hülle. Dumbledore war ja schon so lange tot.

Zur Strafe hatte er dann alle anderen bösen Tiere getötet. Und so wirkte er. Etwas der Wirklichkeit entrückt, aufmerksam und schweigsam.

Skills lag etwas ab, direkt vor dem See und schnarchte sehr laut. Sie war dankbar für die plötzliche Eingebung eines Gesprächsthemas.

„Er ist groß geworden", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Zuerst glaubte sie, Malfoy würde nicht reagieren, aber dann glitt sein starrer Blick über den schlafenden Affen.

„Mh", machte er bloß.

„Äh… ich nehme an, bald wird er… sich ein Weibchen suchen wollen?", vermutete sie unsicher und kam sich dämlich vor, bei dem Versuch, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und dieses Mal nickte Malfoy lediglich. Sie seufzte und blickte ins Feuer zurück. Er sprach also nicht mehr. Er rasierte sich scheinbar auch nicht mehr. Der Zauberstab steckte irgendwo in den Tiefen des Fells, und er hatte die Wunde oberflächlich geheilt. Sie nahm an, es musste ihn Schmerzen. Der fremde Affe hatte ihn hart getroffen. „Tut es weh?", fragte sie also, und diesmal sah er sie an.

„Was?", wollte er ruhig wissen, und sie nickte der Wunde zu. Sein Blick fiel irritiert, ehe er verstand. „Nein", sagte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er log.

„Indianer kennen keinen Schmerz?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen, und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Was?", sagte er wieder verständnislos, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich kannte er dieses Sprichwort nicht.

„Nichts", murmelte sie bloß. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie es darauf anlegte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Und ihr fiel etwas ein. „Weißt du, welches Datum heute ist?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass er sich noch mit solchen Kleinigkeiten wie dem Datum befasste. Sein Blick klärte sich.

„19. September", sagte er nach einer Weile. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig. Und dass er ebenfalls noch das Datum im Kopf behielt, ließ sie hoffen, dass er noch nicht jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, denn wofür sollte man noch das Datum wissen, wenn man sowieso nicht glaubte, wieder nach Hause zu kommen?

„Heute ist mein Geburtstag", sagte sie dann stiller, und sie glaubte, er hätte sie gar nicht gehört.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", entkam es ihm nach einer ganzen Weile. „Bist du älter als ich oder jünger?", fragte er plötzlich, und sie musste lächeln.

„Ich bin neun Monate älter als du", beantwortete sie seine Frage dann. Und sein Blick war tatsächlich annähernd beeindruckt. Bevor er sich vielleicht geschmeichelt fühlen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich kenne noch immer die Geburtstage des gesamten Jahrgangs. Ich war die älteste von uns allen."

Dann erhob er sich langsam. Sie nahm an, er hatte doch Schmerzen. „Wir sollten in Schichten Schlafen", sagte er dann. „Nur für den Fall", ergänzte er, mit Blick auf den stillen Dschungel. „Weck mich in ein paar Stunden", schloss er und verschwand in der Höhle. Ja, sie würde ihn nicht wecken. Er sollte sich ausruhen. Außerdem verfügte sie jetzt über einen Riesenaffen.

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie der Lösung ein kleines Bisschen näher rückten. Es war ein gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk, dachte sie verblüfft.


	16. Chapter 16

**_16\. The Unicorn_**

Als er wach wurde, wusste er, sie hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Es war lichter Tag, und schmerzhaft erhob er sich von den gefütterten Blätterkissen, die sie geflochten haben musste. Draußen hörte er Geräusche. Er nahm allerdings nicht an, dass sie sich in einem Todeskampf befand.

„Guter Junge!", vernahm er dumpf ihre fröhliche Stimme, und mühsam schritt er zum Höhleneingang. Die Sonne blendete ihn. Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert und heute würde er den Pelz nicht tragen können. Es war regelrecht heiß.

Sein Blick fand sie, gerade als sie einen Stock mit voller Wucht von sich schleuderte. Er landete dutzende Meter weiter im Gras, und Skills hechtete schnaubend hinterher, überschlug sich fast, schnappte den Stock mit den scharfen Zähnen, ohne ihn zu zerbrechen und rannte auf allen sechs Beinen zurück zu ihr.

„Sehr gut!", lobte sie ihn wieder, und Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er langsam näher kam. Er pfiff durch die Zähne. Es war ein hoher Ton, und Skills reagierte sofort, ließ den Stock fallen und lief zu ihm. Draco tätschelte knapp den blauen Schopf des Tieres, und das Schlammblut folgte Skills im Laufschritt. Außer Atem erreichte sie ihn.

„Er ist wirklich clever ge- oh mein Gott, Malfoy!" entkam es ihr mit einem Mal schockiert, und sie betrachtete seine Wunde.

„Es sieht nur schlimm aus", tat er ihre Sorge ab.

„Nein, es ist auch schlimm!", beharrte sie und kam noch näher.

„Stopp!", warnte er sie ruhig, streckte die Hand aus, und sie verharrte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, also…" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie wirkte überfordert.

„In der Nähe wachsen Weißwurzeln. Ich kann sie trocknen, und sie werden die Entzündung stoppen." Er atmete entnervt aus.

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab", versicherte er ihr bloß.

„Ja, der einen Scheiß tut, nehme ich an", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Es ist ausreichend", erwiderte er, und Wut zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Du kannst ein Arschloch sein, Malfoy, oder du verhältst dich einfach vernünftig, und lässt dich behandeln", schoss sie zornig in seine Richtung. Er stöhnte auf.

„Fein", gab er sich missmutig geschlagen. „Tob dich aus. Aber es ist unnötig. Und das nächste Mal weckst du mich, wenn ich es dir sage", schnappte er kalt, aber er beeindruckte sie nicht, mit seiner Ablehnung, ging ihm auf.

„Ja. Halt einfach deinen Mund", entgegnete sie barsch, und sein Blick folgte ihrem Körper, der mit wütenden Schritten in Richtung der Bäume verschwand.

Er atmete aus. Es war ein Fehler gewesen mit ihr zu gehen. Ein mächtiger Riesenfehler. Skills schnaubte leise, wie zur Bestätigung.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Draco, der manchmal so tat, als führe er mit dem Affen eine Unterhaltung, „wir werden nicht lange hier sein, Großer", prophezeite er seufzend. Die letzten vier Wochen hatte er in den Schatten des Dschungels gelegen, hatte sich geschworen, nach seinem großen Fehler, Dumbledore umgebracht zu haben, würde er ihr nichts geschehen lassen. Denn es war sein Fehler gewesen. Seine verdammte Schuld. Dass sie gerannt war, dass er ein Arschloch war.

Es war sein Problem, wenn er von ihr träumte. Alleine seins. Er war immer noch ein Todesser. Sie war immer noch ein Schlammblut, und von ihr zu träumen war gegen jede Regel der Vernunft.

Es machte ihn schon jetzt nervös, dass sie seine Wunde behandeln wollte, dass sie ihm näher kommen wollte, als er ertragen konnte. Und er hasste sich ein kleines Bisschen mehr. Die letzten Wochen hatte er damit zugebracht, sich abzuhärten, alles zu töten, was ihm Angst machte, aber diese eine Sache… diese eine Furcht ließ sich nicht bekämpfen. Er hatte Angst, dass er es nicht abschüttelnd konnte, was die Träume mit ihm taten.

Träume bedeuteten wenig, wusste er. Er träumte auch von Zuhause, von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter. Dass hieß nicht, dass er sie allzu bald sehen würde. Dass er davon träumte, ein Schlammblut zu besitzen, so wie ein Mann eine Frau auf alle Arten besitzen konnte, hieß auch erst mal wenig, dachte er bitter. Es hieß erst mal, dass seine Potenz ihn auf die Tatsache aufmerksam machte, dass sie die einzige Frau in Reichweite war. Und die Träume zeigten ihm auf die stumpfeste Weise, wie er sich Erleichterung verschaffen könnte.

Sein wacher Verstand würde niemals so weit gehen. Niemals. Bei Bewusstsein war er noch normal. Und es half, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn umgehend töten würde.

Es beruhigte ihn, wenn sie ihn Arschloch nannte. Es kam niemals zu dem Punkt, wo Traum und Wirklichkeit verwischten. Er wusste, was krank war, und was nicht. Und seine Träume waren krank.

Er hatte nächtelang wachgelegen, um nicht zu träumen. Und er hatte sich gefragt, was Dumbledore ihm hatte mitteilen wollen. Dass sein Schwanz so tief gesunken war, Sex mit einem Schlammblut zu erwägen? Ja. Das wusste er bereits. Dafür brauchte er Dumbledores Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht.

Und der Moment… er erinnerte sich, als wäre es vor zwei Minuten geschehen.

Er hatte das weiße Monster entdeckt und ohne Angst, ohne Zögern war er gerannt. Schneller und schneller – bis das Licht ihn so geblendet hatte, dass er die Augen schließen musste. Blind hatte er sich nach vorne gestürzt, den Säbel ausgestreckt, und dann hatte die Klinge etwas durchbrochen, und das triumphale Gefühl war berauschend gewesen. Denn das Monster fiel zu Boden, er hatte gegen das Licht geblinzelt, und erst dann war ihm aufgefallen, das Monster war nicht gerannt. Es… hatte ganz still gestanden, als… hätte es gewartet.

Dann erlosch das Licht, wie eine Kerze, die vom Wind erfasst wurde, und er wusste noch, wie schockiert er zurückgewichen war. Wie sich etwas Schreckliches in seiner Brust zusammengekrampft hatte, als er sah… als er verstand.

Und der alte Mann wirkte so, wie er immer gewirkt hatte. Erhaben, allwissend und… so real, dass Draco die Tränen zunächst nicht gespürt hatte. Und dann hatte er ihn geschüttelt, hatte seine Hände auf die tiefe Wunde gepresst, die der Säbel in Dumbledores Körper gerissen hatte, hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, aber er hatte keine Wirkung gehabt, Und Draco hatte nichts tun können, als zu schreien und zu flehen.

Er glaubte, er hatte tausend Entschuldigungen gestammelt, und Dumbledores Ausdruck war nicht unfreundlich gewesen. Draco erinnerte sich an die strahlend blauen Augen. Dumbledore hatte ihn so drängend angesehen, und dann hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen. Er war Draco entglitten, ohne dass er etwas hätte tun können. Das weiche Fabrikat seiner Kleidung hatte sich plötzlich unter Dracos Fingern aufgelöst, gleißendes Licht hatte ihn erneut geblendet, so dass er zurück gefallen war, und dann… wie die lächerliche muggelhafte Vorstellung eines Engels, war Dumbledores Körper verschwunden, war vom goldenen Licht verschluckt worden. Und Draco war wieder allein gewesen.

Die Schwäche überkam ihn wieder, und er ging zurück in den Schatten der Höhle. Es war zu heiß draußen. Viel zu heiß.

Und er hatte sich geschworen, dem Schlammblut nicht zu erzählen, was er getan hatte, sollte er sie noch einmal wiedersehen. Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es wusste. Bei seinem Leben nicht. Und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie ernsthaft davon ausging, dass dies nicht das Ende war. Brachte man Dumbledore um, so bedeutete das für ihn das Ende. Irgendwo tief in seinem Innern. Er war sich sicher, er hatte ihnen beiden damit keinen Gefallen getan, aber sie sah es anders.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr gegenüber etwas anderes empfunden hatte als Hass und Scham und Ekel. Sie hatte ihn nicht dafür umgebracht, dass er Dumbledores Erscheinung getötet hatte. Sie schien es… gewusst zu haben!

Fast wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn fortgejagt hätte. Aber… es hatte ihn beeindruckt. Sie glaubte, Dumbledore wollte sie zusammen bringen, wollte, dass sie gemeinsam arbeiteten. An einer Lösung oder was auch immer.

Und sie setzte blind ihre Hoffnung auf… eine solche Unmöglichkeit.

Salazar, wenn sie nur den geringsten Einblick in seine widerlichen Träume hätte… dann würde sie nicht ihre gesamte Hoffnung in ihn legen, dachte er finster.

Oder wusste sie auch das bereits? Mittlerweile traute er ihr vieles zu. Aber nein. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber ekelhaft genug.

Solange er bei Verstand war, würden seine Träume das bleiben, was sie eben waren. Hirngespinste. Gut verborgen vor allen Blicken. Tagsüber seine eigene Hölle. Und nachts… sein perverses Paradies.

„Halt still", sagte sie wieder, als er sich wand. Sie ignorierte alles an ihm. Die unzähligen Narben auf seiner haarlosen, muskulösen Brust. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, was durch seine starke Bräune allerdings mit bloßem Auge nur schwer auszumachen war. Sie ignorierte seinen tiefen Atem, das Gefühl seiner Haut unter ihren Fingern, und sie wrang das heiße Leinen über dem hohlen Stein aus, den sie mit heißem Wasser gefüllt hatte.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als sie das Tuch ein weiteres Mal gegen seine Wunde presste.

„Sie ist nicht sauber", murmelte sie, einigermaßen entschuldigend, während der matte Feuerschein ihn beleuchtete. Es war bereits dunkel, und sie war froh, dass die Weißwurzeln in der Sonne so schnell getrocknet waren. „Es wird weh tun", warnte sie ihn, aber er schnaubte arrogant auf, als wären Schmerzen nichts, was in seinem Vokabular vorhanden war. Arschloch, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd, und dann presste sie die rohen Wurzeln gegen die Wunde.

Und dieses Mal unterdrückte er das tiefe Stöhnen nur fast. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, und sie murmelte die Worte, ohne nachzudenken.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte sie still, und sie hob den Blick. Der Schmerz hatte seine Augen verlassen.

„Halt einfach den Mund", rang er sich gepresst ab, und sie wickelte das Leinen um seine Brust, berührte ihn nicht übermäßig, und sie war froh, dass sie ihre Hosenbeine gekürzt hatte, denn somit hatte sie genügend Stoff übrig, um ihn zu verbinden.

Sie griff sich fast liebevoll den Zauberstab und murmelte einen simplen Klebefluch.

Plötzlich zischte das Holz zwischen ihren Fingern. Der Zauberstab glühte ein allerletztes Mal auf, und fast hätte sie ihn fallengelassen vor Schreck.

„Oh nein", flüsterte sie. Sie griff fester um das Holz. „ _Lumos_!", flüsterte sie wahllos einen simplen Spruch. Aber nichts geschah. „Oh nein, oh nein!", wederholte sie. „ _Lumos_!", sagte sie fester, aber der Zauberstab reagierte nicht. Er war… nur noch ein Stück Holz. „Er ist kaputt", wisperte sie. Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte beinahe nachdenklich, und sein genereller Ausdruck war für sie nicht zu deuten. Er war ein neuer Malfoy.

„Mh", machte er dann. „Dann habe ich wohl Glück, hier zu sein", sagte er schließlich, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ohne Feuer wären Skills und ich aufgeschmissen", ergänzte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er einen Scherz machte. Er sah sie an, und es war so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass sie unbewusst zurückwich. Nicht weit, aber sie brachte emotionalen Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy.

„Ha ha", machte sie, aber anstatt selbstbewusst zu klingen, klang sie noch unsicherer als vorher. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt… gibt es keinen Zauberstab mehr."

Und kurz nagte die Panik an ihrem Bewusstsein. Wie sollten sie ohne Zauberstab hier wegkommen? Sie hatten nun keine eigene Magie mehr. Schwer schluckte sie.

Und dann geschah es. So plötzlich, als hätte sie einen Fernseher eingeschaltet.

Erschrocken fiel sie zurück, als die Höhle plötzlich erstrahlte. Auch Malfoy wandte sich überrascht um, und ihnen offenbarte sich eine Szene, so klar, als wären sie da.

„Die Vision!", flüsterte sie überflüssigerweise, und gebannt starrte sie auf die Lichtung. Es war nicht im Dschungel, erkannte sie, denn die Bäume standen weniger eng, und sie erkannte die Berge nahe im Hintergrund. Und… Wasser? War es ein See? Es musste im Norden sein, dort wo die Wege steinig und beschwerlich waren. Dort, wo die Riesenaffen leben mussten, wie Malfoy sagte. Aber sie war sich sicher – es war hier! Auf der Insel!

Ein Baum stand in der Mitte der Vision. Er war nachtschwarz, schluckte alles Licht, und knotige Äste woben sich in der Krone zusammen. Auch die Blätter waren pechschwarz. Er wirkte dunkel, aber… magisch schön, dachte sie dumpf. Beinahe elegant. Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie hörte das Schnauben durch tierische Nüstern, und das Geräusch von schweren Tritten, und die Vision offenbarte ein schneeweißes Einhorn, was unbeobachtet näher schritt, den hübschen Kopf neigte, während das Horn über den Boden kratzte, während es grüne Halme fraß.

Es schnaubte leise, hob wieder den Kopf, um ihn zu schütteln, und seine silberne Mähne bewegte sich wie flüssige Seide im Wind. Als es den Blick hob und sie direkt anzusehen schien, verschwand die Vision, und die nackten Höhlenwände blieben zurück. Nur noch der Feuerschein von draußen warf obskure Schatten an den Stein.

„Was war das?", entkam es ihm ungläubig. Und Hermines Stirn zog sich in Falten.

„Ich… weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie. „Was soll es uns sagen?", ergänzte sie ratlos und sah ihn an.

„Keine Ahnung", entfuhr es ihm frustriert. „Dass es einen Streichelzoo im Hochland der Insel gibt?", schloss er enttäuscht und etwas wütend.

„Ich… verstehe es nicht", murmelte sie verständnislos.

„Merlin, was will diese verdammte Insel denn?", entfuhr es ihm entnervt.

Auch Hermine war enttäuscht, dass sie nach all den Wochen des Wartens lediglich einen Baum und ein Einhorn zu Gesicht bekamen. Einhörner waren keine Portschlüssel! Wie sollte ein Einhorn ihnen helfen?

Resignierend sank ihr Kopf. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft, von der ersten Vision, seitdem sie hier lebte. Aber sie riss sich zusammen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Hoffnung verlieren. „Vielleicht… wird die nächste Vision besser", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Vielleicht war das eher ein Testbild", fuhr sie fort.

„Ein was?", fragte er verstört, aber sie erklärte es nicht.

„Vielleicht braucht die Höhle Anlaufzeit", erläuterte sie achselzuckend. „Es wird noch eine Vision kommen", versicherte sie sich selber nickend. Malfoy wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Und… die Wurzeln wirken nur, wenn du dich entspannst", informierte sie ihn schließlich, allerdings schien ihm danach nicht der Sinn zu stehen.

„Oh. Na dann", entfuhr es ihm. „Vielleicht kann die Vision wiederkommen, mit noch ein paar entspannenden Froschgeräuschen. Oder sie zeigt das nächste Mal einfach das Meer, damit man sich garantiert entspannen kann!", fuhr er sie an.

„Hey!", sagte sie jetzt wütend. „Ich mache die Visionen nicht! Und es wird irgendetwas bedeuten, ok? Nur weil du zu blöd bist, wertzuschätzen, dass-"

„-ich bin müde", unterbrach er sie eisig, und abrupt schwieg sie. Ihre Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sein Blick weniger zornig war als ihrer, und er log, denn er wirkte einfach nur wütend, nicht müde. Er wollte sie bloß loswerden.

„Gut. Dann hältst du wenigstens den Mund. Ich glaube, das ist das Beste für uns alle", erwiderte sie trocken. Säuerlich kräuselte sich seine Oberlippe. Geschmeidig erhob sie sich und sah auf ihn hinab.

Sie hatte nicht mit seinem Dank gerechnet, nein. Sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es einfach wäre, dass sie zusammen funktionieren würden. Denn das taten sie nicht! Und das mussten sie auch nicht. Sie mussten es einfach nur schaffen, sich nicht umzubringen. Und vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass seine erste Reaktion über eine tatsächlich etwas nichtssagende Vision nicht direkt Herablassung wäre, aber… es war ok. Sie wusste, er war ein Arschloch. Und dann fiel ihr eine der vielen Sachen ein, die sie ihm seit vier Wochen hatte vorwerfen wollen. „Nicht, dass dein Temperament durchgeht und dir nichts Besseres einfällt, als mich davonzujagen, weil dir gerade danach ist." Seine Augen verengten sich langsam.

„Dieses Gespräch ist vorbei", erklärte er kalt.

„Oh glaub mir, ich habe auch kein näheres Interesse daran, zu wissen, wie dein krankes Gehirn funktioniert, Malfoy. Aber jetzt gerade… bist du in der unterlegenen Position." Und er schenkte ihr einen so demonstrativen Blick, der ihr höchstwahrscheinlich sagen sollte, dass er, selbst in diesem Zustand, ein besserer Kämpfer war als sie.

„Das kannst du dir gerne einreden, Schlammblut", erwiderte er mit ätzend schnarrender Stimme, und sie hasste diese blinde Überheblichkeit.

„Mhm", machte sie, nicht überzeugt. „Wie vor einem Monat? Wo du so überlegen warst, und absolut kein bisschen Angst hattest, vor dem, was Dumbledore dir gesagt oder gezeigt hatte?" So einfach würde er nicht davonkommen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie nachtragend war, aber Malfoy hatte überreagiert damals. Er hatte kopflos gehandelt, hatte ihrer beider Leben riskiert, und etwas legte sich über seine Züge. Etwas Dunkles.

„Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?", fragte er sie hart, und störrisch verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch! Dich hat das vielleicht alles kalt gelassen, das war vielleicht ein ganz normaler Malfoy-Tag für dich!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Aber für mich war es nicht so einfach, ok? Wir hatten einen Deal!", rief sie zornig. „Und innerhalb von zwei Sekunden, flippst du aus – und…" Sie unterbrach sich, denn was hatte es für einen Sinn? Was hatte es jetzt noch für einen Sinn? Er wirkte gänzlich entrückt, er sah aus, als bemitleide er sie eher, als dass er irgendeine Art der Schuld fühlte.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", warnte er sie tatsächlich bitter, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Ich habe mich auch nicht vier Wochen in den Schlaf geweint, weil du dich nicht entschuldigt hast, Malfoy. Gott!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Vergiss es einfach", schloss sie jetzt resignierend. „Absolut dumm von mir, überhaupt mit dir zu reden!"

„Ja", bestätigte er tatsächlich. „Aber du bist nun mal ein Schlammblut. Und absolut dumm zu sein, gehört untrennbar dazu", schloss er kalt. Und fast glaubte sie, er tat es mit Absicht. Sagte diese Dinge in vollem Bewusstsein, um sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Ihre Fäuste hatten sich geballt.

„Ich hoffe, du stirbst im Schlaf", sagte sie leichthin und verließ die Höhle.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch", hörte sie seine dumpfe Stimme, als sie schon draußen stand und die kühle Nachtluft atmete und hasste ihn nur noch mehr.


	17. Chapter 17

**_17\. Weakness_**

Es war wieder einer dieser Träume, stellte er fest, als er die sanfte Berührung spürte. Schemenhaft konnte er ihre Umrisse ausmachen, roch sogar ihren Duft. Es war früher Morgen, denn das sanfte Licht des Tages wagte bereits seinen Weg in die Höhle. Er genoss ihre Berührung, aber… gleichzeitig schmerzte es ihn. Kühle Finger glitten über seinen Oberkörper, und er blinzelte, um sie besser sehen zu können. Sie rückte in den Fokus. Konzentriert fixierte ihr Blick seinen Oberkörper. Sie wechselte den Verband.

Sehr realistisch. Selbst seine Träume waren nicht mehr, was sie einst waren, dachte er dumpf. Endlich hörte sie auf. Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab, er driftete wieder dorthin ab, wo er keine Schmerzen spürte. Sie legte sich gähnend neben ihn. Nicht zu nah, merkte er.

Und es war anstrengender als sonst in seinen Träumen, aber er überwand den halben Meter, bis er ihre Wärme spürte. Seine Front berührte ihren Rücken, und träge hob sich seine Hand. Schwer legte er sie auf ihre Seite, ließ sie auf der Krümmung ihrer Taille ruhen, bis er sie tiefer rutschen ließ, sie über ihrem flachen Bauch lag, den er unter dem Leinen spüren konnte, und er sie mit geringem Muskelspiel gegen sich presste.

Fast übergangslos entspannte er sich, als seine Erektion langsam erwachte.

Und er wusste nicht, was es war. Vielleicht, dass es sich letztendlich… anders anfühlte als sonst in seinen Träumen. Vielleicht… war es, dass er merkte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte. Vielleicht –

-es war kein Traum!

Seine Augen flogen auf. Seine Atmung ging schneller, er spürte den Verband deutlich. Und ohne irgendein Missverständnis lag sein Körper hinter ihrem, und sein Arm lag um ihre Mitte, und er hielt sie gegen sich, und er war sich zu beinahe hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie nicht schlief!

Fuck!

Sein Verstand raste. Noch schrie sie nicht. Noch war hier nichts eskaliert, sagte er sich, aber was machte er sich vor? So ziemlich alles eskalierte gerade. Absolut alles. Und dass sein Verstand ihm versuchte klarzumachen, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten gab, war fast zu viel! Denn… er musste sie loslassen! Er musste sofort weg von ihr! Das war die einzige Möglichkeit!

Sein Herz raste. Es war so viel besser, als in seinen Träumen. So viel realer, so unfassbar erregend, und er war ein Heuchler, ein verdammtes Arschloch!

Was er tat, änderte verdammt noch mal alles! Er hatte sich gestern echte Mühe gegeben, ein richtiger Wichser zu sein! Er hatte alles richtig gemacht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, wie widerlich er war und wie wenig er von ihr hielt!

Und jetzt… im stillen Licht des Tages… musste sie also wissen, dass es nicht stimmte, denn er strafte seine Worte Lügen. Es waren so viele Sekunden vergangen, fiel ihm auf.

Und ihm war nicht ganz klar, wie er sich so bewusst für das Falsche entscheiden konnte, aber sein Schwanz riet ihm sehr plötzlich dazu. Sein Körper nutzte die Gelegenheit schamlos aus, dass Draco noch nicht vollständig Herr über seine Sinne war.

Und er wusste, was es war. Es war verflucht noch mal zu verlockend, und natürlich absolut falsch. Er senkte den Kopf in ihre Schulterbeuge, atmete sie ein, gierig, mit offenem Mund, und seine trockenen Lippen fielen auf ihre bloße Haut.

 _Fuck_! Dieser Moment! Fuck, fuck! Er starb jetzt gerade! Fast zitterte sein gesamter Körper vor Erregung. Und – wie alles Falsche – ging es viel zu leicht….

Tief ging sein Atem jetzt, und er spürte ihre Gänsehaut praktisch durch ihren Körper auf seinem vibrieren. Fuck. Mit dem leisesten Geräusch lösten sich seine Lippen von ihrer Haut, und genau jetzt atmete sie scharf ein.

Oh ja. Sie war wach, dachte er abwesend, während er unmissverständlich seine Erektion gegen ihr Hinterteil presste, und abgehackt verließ die Luft ihre Lungen wieder.

Aber… sie schrie nicht. Wie von selber glitt seine Hand verlangend tiefer, unter das Leinen und traf auf die Hitze ihrer Haut. Er spürte den weichen gekräuselten Ansatz ihrer Scham, und alles Rationale verließ ihn, keine Konsequenz dieser Welt konnte ihn mehr erschrecken!

Alle Warnungen verschwanden im grellen Nichts der Sensationen, die er selber gerade empfand, und er glitt durch den sanften Flaum, tiefer. Viel tiefer! Und keine Auflehnung ihrerseits war, nach seinem fragwürdigen Verständnis, die direkte Einladung, dass er weitermachen sollte. Seine Finger fanden den empfindlichen Punkt blind, und in dieser präzisen Sekunde verließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ihre Lippen, und ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken, ihr Körper bog sich unbewusst in seinen, und heiß trafen seine Lippen jetzt auf ihren Hals. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Wange. Seine Zähne bissen fast sanft in die zarte Haut, seine Zunge leckte rau über ihren jagenden Puls, und ihr Atem ging so viel schneller als seiner. Die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen vernichtete jeden wachen Gedanken, jedes echte Gefühl, und hart rieb er über ihren geschwollenen Punkt, verlor sich in diesem verflucht perfekten Moment, und das Verlangen, sie schmecken zu müssen, wurde so übermächtig, dass er sich auf dem anderen Arm aufstützte, so dass sie ein wenig mehr auf ihrem Rücken lag. Ihr Mund war halb geöffnet, die Augen in süßer Qual zusammen gepresst, und er senkte den Kopf unbeherrscht, und ihre Augen öffneten sich in der Sekunde, als er den Abstand schloss.

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, als seine Lippen ihren Mund verschlossen, und er wusste, wenn er nicht aufhörte, gab es keinen Weg zurück. Keinen! Und er nahm es verdammt noch mal in Kauf! Fuck.

Bevor sie zur Besinnung käme, ihn höchstwahrscheinlich hierfür umbrachte, stieß er zwei Finger hart in ihre feuchte Enge, und keuchend öffnete sich ihr Mund vor Überraschung, und seine Zunge glitt verlangend zwischen ihre Lippen. Seine Augen schlossen sich übergangslos, und die Hitze ihrer Enge – die Hitze ihres Mundes – überwältigten ihn nahezu vollkommen.

Sie bebte unter ihm, und fast kam er in seiner scheiß Hose, bei dem Gefühl, wie sich ihr Muskel um seine Finger krampfte, und er spürte sehr plötzlich ihre Zunge an seiner, und ihr Orgasmus ließ sie erzittern, ließ sie jede Vorsicht, jede Angst vergessen, und er massierte ihre Zunge mit seiner, verlor sich in diesem Wahnsinn, und er presste seine Hand gegen ihre geschwollene Klitoris, und sie keuchte ein letztes Mal hilflos in die Hitze seines Mundes.

Er musste atmen, er musste sie ansehen und beendete den Kuss.

Der Zauber war vorbei, erkannte er schließlich.

Ihr Blick war noch verschleiert. Ihr Orgasmus klang ab, und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gerade wirklich getan hatte!

Er war noch immer steinhart, aber er zog seine Hand aus ihrer kurzen Hose zurück, vollkommen überfordert mit dieser Situation, und ihre Wangen waren in rote Hitze getaucht, ihr ganzer Körper schien angesteckt von dieser Hitze, und dann blinzelte sie, verscheuchte damit den verträumten Blick.

Alles in ihm gefror, so offen war dieser Blick. So wund und verzweifelt und verletzlich und…- er wusste nichts zu sagen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass das passierte! Er… hatte nur nicht anders gekonnt. Ihre Verzweiflung wich absolutem Unglauben, und… er konnte nicht!

Der Moment war vorbei. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er so schnell auf die Beine gekommen war, aber ohne ein verdammtes Wort, ohne eine Erklärung, ohne eine Entschuldigung, hatte er die Höhle verlassen, denn ihr Blick jagte ihn.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Draußen schenkte ihm der Affe einen trägen Blick, aber Draco ignorierte ihn, schritt zum See, fiel auf die Knie und hielt in die Hände das kühle Nass. Wieder und wieder benetzte er sein Gesicht, und er hasste sich so abgrundtief, denn er hatte keine Entschuldigung.

Er hatte das verdammte Schlammblut angefasst! Er war so erbärmlich! Es war so falsch von ihm, und sie…- sie hatte ihn gelassen!

Fuck….

Sie hockte auf dem Felsen über der Höhle, blickte mit leerem Blick über den See und wünschte, sie hätte bunte Flügel, wie die tropischen Vögel und könnte dieser Insel entfliehen. Skills hatte ihr neugierig Gesellschaft geleistet, war aber mittlerweile schon längst wieder runter geklettert, als ihm langweilig geworden war.

Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, was sich verstecken konnte; was so lange weinte, bis ihre Eltern kamen und das Problem richteten. Denn es gab nichts zu richten. Reglos starrte sie in die untergehende Sonne.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den sie nicht in blinder Arroganz abtun konnte. Zwar war ihr Zauber fehlgeschlagen, hatte den Portschlüssel nicht zerstört, und man könnte gute Argumente vorbringen, weshalb der Fehler, jetzt hier auf der Insel gefangen zu sein, wesentlich schlimmer wog, aber… nicht in ihren Augen.

Tatsächlich glaubte sie, der Vorfall heute Morgen war ungleich katastrophaler, als hier gefangen zu sein. Ein Fehler war so lange ein Fehler, wie man ihn nicht ungeschehen machen konnte. Und sie glaubte, es gab einen Weg, diese Insel irgendwann, irgendwie zu verlassen. Aber diese Sache… diese Sache mit Malfoy… die wäre unwiderruflich. Zwar hieß es, wo kein Richter, da kein Henker, aber… sie würde nicht so tun können, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätten sich bereits tausend anklagenden Augen auf sie gerichtet, hätten sie beobachtete, während sie nichts anderes getan hatte, als da zu liegen.

Es gab keine Entschuldigung. Sie hätte aufspringen sollen, als sie seine Hand plötzlich auf ihrer Taille gespürt hatte. Sie hätte ihn ins Gesicht schlagen sollen und hätte rennen müssen. Sie hätte sich nicht aus Trägheit heute Morgen neben ihn legen sollen, nachdem sie die Nacht draußen verbrachte hatte!

Sie hätte ihn niemals überzeugen dürfen, mitzukommen.

Im Protokoll ließen sich unzählige Punkte finden, die ihr deutlich aufzeigten, was wann und wo schief gelaufen war. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Diese Tatsache war unüberwindlich.

Sie begriff nicht, wie ihr Körper sich seiner Berührung hatte zuwenden können, und ob es etwas mit simpler Anatomie zu tun hatte, dass Mann und Frau auf Dauer, isoliert von jeder menschlichen Gesellschaft, irgendwann den Punkt erreichten, dass der Zweck jedes Mittel heiligte. Ohne Grenzen. Ohne Ausnahme.

Sie versuchte, es nüchtern zu betrachten. Sie versuchte, zu verstehen, was passiert war. Aber ihr Intellekt verbot es ihr schlicht und einfach. Es musste sexueller Druck gewesen sein. Es musste irgendetwas Unvermeidliches dieser Art in ihnen ausgebrochen sein.

Denn er blieb ein Todesser, der sie Schlammblut nannte. Gestern Abend waren sie im Streit auseinander gegangen, Merlin noch mal! Wieso hatte er es getan?

Sie fühlte sich nicht zu ihm hingezogen. Und er hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er sie ebenfalls verabscheute! Es gab keine bedeutungsschweren Blicke, keine elektrischen Momente, keine verbotenen Berührungen.

Sie erkannte sich nicht wieder. Vielleicht war das das Ende der Transformation? Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert auf dieser Insel, vielleicht war dies nun der letzte Schritt. Sie war emotional so abgestumpft und gleichgültig, dass sie die Nähe eines Todessers in Erwägung zog, um nicht allein zu sein. Das Ende ihrer blinden Ballonfahrt, und jetzt war das Gas ausgegangen und sie raste der Erde entgegen.

Sie kaute abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe. Es war so widersprüchlich! Er hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass er sie abstoßend fand. Zu zahllosen Anlässen. Und er hatte gelogen. Ihr Mund verzog sich bitter. Und deshalb ließ sie es zu? Und sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – dass sie – oh Merlin! – tatsächlich unter seiner Berührung gekommen war, oder dass er danach abgehauen war, als wäre sie… absolut widerlich.

Ihr Herz hatte so schnell geschlagen. Heiße Schuldgefühle stiegen wieder in ihr empor.

Denn… es mochte alles stimmen. Sie waren Feinde. Sie hatten monatelang versucht, sich umzubringen. All das stimmte.

Aber das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihrem, die primitive Harmonie des Ganzen. Die Gänsehaut, die praktisch elektrisch war, als… als…- Sie schluckte schwer, denn auch jetzt empfand sie ein übelkeiterregend gutes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, wie unglaublich dieser Orgasmus gewesen war. Wie alle ihre Nerven auf ihn reagiert hatten.

Was sie ihn hatte tun lassen…! Und… was hätte sie ihn tun lassen, hätte er nicht aufgehört…? Wäre er nicht gegangen…?

Verräterisch laut schlug ihr Herzschlag in ihren Ohren. Sie wusste es nicht.

Und das war das Schlimmste, glaubte sie. Und… letztlich hatte er gelogen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, die einzige Gefahr, die von ihm ausginge, wäre, dass er sie umbringen würde. Und fast wünschte sie sich, das wäre es, was er heute Morgen getan hätte.

Sie war immer froh gewesen, hier nicht ihren Verstand verloren zu haben, aber… sie glaubte, das hatte sich ab heute geändert. Sie war so stolz auf sich gewesen. Und jetzt hasste sie ihren Körper dafür, sie hintergangen zu haben.

Mit steifen Glieder erhob sie sich und kletterte den Felsen hinab. Sie sprang den letzten Meter, landete vor dem Eingang, und er saß einige Meter weiter im Gras, den Blick ebenfalls auf den See gerichtet, und sie wusste, es gab andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Dann… war es eben passiert, sagte sie sich trotzig. Dann hatten sie halt den Kopf verloren! Dann konnte sie sich von jetzt an schämen, dass er sie befriedigt hatte, sie es genossen hatte und er dann abgehauen war. Es war sein Pech, versuchte sie, sich zu überzeugen.

Es bedeutete nichts. Gar nichts.

Sie musste ein Feuer machen, sie musste im letzten Licht des Tages einige Fische fangen, denn ihr Magen knurrte. Und alles andere… all die giftigen Fehler und Berührungen, die Küsse und die nackte Haut… bedeuteten nichts. Und wenn sie glaubte, er würde sich entschuldigen, es erklären oder irgendetwas tun – dann konnte sie wohl lange warten. Sie würde nicht behaupten, dass sie ihn gut genug kannte, aber sie wusste, Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen waren nicht seine Stärke. Er mochte Stärken besitzen, aber Feingefühl und Takt besaß er nicht.

Sie griff sich den Speer, der am Eingang der Höhle lehnte. Er lag gewohnt glatt und angenehm schwer in ihrer Hand. Sie marschierte zum See, an ihm vorbei, watete ins Wasser, und ihre Augen erfassten konzentriert den ersten Fisch, der vor ihr floh.

Gezielt sauste ihr Speer hinab, durchbohrte den Körper, und sie zog ihn aus dem Wasser. Ihre Hand zog den kalten Fischkörper von der Spitze, warf ihn achtlos an Land, und als wäre es eine seltsame Therapie, entdeckte sie den nächsten Fisch, rammte den Speer durch seinen schmalen Körper, zerrte auch diesen von der Spitze, warf ihn an Land, und irgendwann merkte sie es nicht mal mehr.

Sie zählte nicht mit, rammte den Speer irgendwann blind ins Wasser, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, die Fische an Land zu werfen, sondern schleuderte sie nur noch ins Wasser, bis ihre Kleidung irgendwann vollkommen durchnässte war, und um ihre bloßen Beine die Leichen von einem Dutzend blauer, großer Fische dümpelten.

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie angefangen hatte, zu weinen, aber ihr zitternder Arm hatte innegehalten. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, und dann sank ihr Arm resignierend. Sie warf den Speer an Land und begann, die toten Fische einzusammeln.

Es wäre genug für sie alle. Mehr als genug. Und kein Fisch würde sein Leben umsonst gelassen haben, in ihrem Wahn. Sie würde sie alle braten.

Sie spürte seinen Blick deutlich, als sie aus dem Wasser stieg, und sie sah ihn endlich an. Ihr ewiger Stolz verließ sie nicht. Nicht einmal nach heute. Nachdem er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Haare waren filzig, nach all der Zeit. Sein Bart war ungepflegt und wild. Schmutz klebte an seinem Körper, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Und scheinbar hatte es auch sie nicht gestört. Nein, es half, ihn nicht als Malfoy zu sehen. Sondern als das, was er jetzt war.

Denn auch er hatte eine Transformation hinter sich. Wenn auch eine wesentlich Blutigere als ihre.

Und es war ihr nicht vorzuwerfen! Dann hatte sie diese Situation eben auch ausgenutzt! Er hätte jeder sein können. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie nicht ihn vor sich gesehen. Sie wusste, sie bewegte sich auf gefährlichem Terrain, wenn sie so dachte. Wenn sie auch nur versuchte, sich vorzustellen, es wäre Ron gewesen, Rons Hand, Rons Küsse. Denn sie wusste... das stimmte nicht. Aber sie brauchte das.

Denn sie konnte sich nicht innerhalb eines Tages damit abfinden, dass sie… ihn vielleicht plötzlich anders wahrnahm. Er wirkte noch distanzierter, und jedes Gefühl der Gemeinschaft, der Kameradschaft war verschwunden.

Sie waren wieder am Anfang. Oder zumindest an einem anderen Anfang.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", kommentierte er ihr kleines Massaker kalt, erhob sich und verschwand in Richtung der Bäume. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Und mit aller Macht zwang sie sich, nicht nachzudenken.

Denn sie war kein Schlammblut. Sie war nicht widerlich.

Sie hasste ihn plötzlich, denn all seine Beleidigungen trafen sie für gewöhnlich nicht. Nicht tief, nirgendwo, wo es wirklich wehtat.

Aber jetzt gerade schmerzte es deutlich. An einer Stelle, die sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ihr Herz schmerzte.

Und das Arschloch hatte kein Recht, sich dorthin Zutritt zu verschaffen!


	18. Chapter 18

**_18\. Epiphany_**

Die Spannung war greifbar. So verflucht allgegenwärtig.

Es half auch nicht, dass er sich mit jeder Sekunde widerlicher vorkam. Seit Tagen hatte er sich nicht mehr gewaschen. Das Risiko einer Infektion war noch zu hoch, obwohl er den Verband nicht mehr trug. Die Wunde war erstaunlich sauber verheilt. Die Narbe war unumgänglich, aber es störte ihn nicht. Sie passte zu den anderen.

Nein. An Narben dachte er erstaunlich wenig. Sogar der Affe schien die angespannte Stimmung zu spüren, denn er tigerte seit Stunden vor der Höhle auf und ab, nicht sicher, was er mit seinen Instinkten anfangen sollte.

Sie hatte die letzten drei Tage draußen geschlafen, hatte die Höhle nicht mehr betreten, wenn er in der Nähe war, und dass sie ihn ignorierte störte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Seine selbstgewählte Schlammblut-Schocktherapie hatte immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mehr von ihr träumte. So ironisch es auch war.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn hielt. Er schob es auf die Wunde, auf die nötige Heilungszeit, denn die spannenden Visionen waren nicht unbedingt das, was ihn zum Bleiben nötigte. Und sie? Er wollte am liebsten rennen, weg von ihr! Er wollte nicht konstant daran erinnert werden, dass er sie angefasst hatte. Und seine Erinnerung tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, diesen ‚Unfall' zu vergessen. Er erinnerte sich. Deutlich. An jedes Detail.

An ihren Duft, an ihre Haut, an die Enge ihrer – fuck.

Er versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen. Sein Abgang war zwar unterirdisch lahm gewesen, aber immerhin konnte er so tun, als hätte ihn der letzte Rest Todesser-Stolz noch nicht verlassen gehabt.

Vielleicht gab es einen Ausweg von dieser Insel, aber er glaubte, er hatte es im Alleingang geschafft, dass sie diesen Ausweg niemals zusammen fanden.

Er konnte nicht über sich bringen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sein Schamgefühl war übermächtig. Er war sich zu sehr dessen bewusst, was er getan hatte. Und ihre Anwesenheit half absolut nicht. Er aß ihr Essen heimlich, schlief erst, wenn er hörte, dass sie schlief, und der innere Konflikt war so schmerzhaft, wie ein stumpfes Messer in der Brust.

Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrien. Nein, sie schwieg. Sie tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Dafür, dass er sie hatte liegen lassen, dafür, dass er gerannt war wie ein feiges Arschloch, besaß sie genug Würde, nicht verletzt auszusehen.

Er wusste nicht, inwieweit es Fassade war. Konnte er sie verletzen? Konnte er…?

Aber fast wünschte er es sich. Fast sehnte er sich danach, dass sie schrie.

Dass sie ihm einen Grund gab, zu gehen. Nicht, dass er nicht schon genug Gründe hätte, aber… es fehlte ihm der Anstoß. In zwei Tagen, wenn die Wunde vollkommen verheilt sein würde, dann hielt ihn nichts mehr hier. Physisch nicht.

Aber… er wollte ihr gerne versichern, dass er diesen Morgen bereute. Dass es nichts änderte, dabei wusste er, alles war anders. Er würde gerne sagen, er wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. Und er wünschte, sie hätte ihn nicht gelassen – aber… das half nichts. Es war passiert. Wünsche halfen meistens wenig, wusste er mittlerweile. Und warum sie ihn gelassen hatte, war etwas, von dem sich seine Gedanken sehr entschieden fernhielten, denn… er hatte Angst, dass, wenn er sich erst mal damit auseinandersetzte, dass er zu einem gefährlichen Schluss kommen würde. Denn… dass sie womöglich zuließ, dass er diese Dinge tat, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er es durfte.

Und nur die Spitze dieses giftigen Eisberges war die Tatsache, dass sie ein Schlammblut war. Das Problem an sich ging wesentlich tiefer als ihre politischen oder moralischen Auseinandersetzungen. Draco wusste das. Er wusste, er konnte sich nicht an ein verdammtes Feindbild klammern, wenn er eine steinharte Erektion bekam, nur beim Anblick ihrer scheiß Lippen.

Aber was es bedeutete, war weitaus mehr, als er zu investieren bereit war. Weit mehr, als er opfern könnte. Selbst hier. Selbst am Ende der Welt. Wo die Ehrlichkeit am erbarmungslosesten war. Er konnte nicht.

Er wollte zurück in den Dschungel, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Es vermittelte ihm eine Illusion der Ruhe. Und die Distanz und das eisige Schweigen zwischen ihnen, waren lauter als jeder Streit, den sie bisher gehabt hatten. Und er wollte nicht, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen stand, als bedeute sie die verdammte Welt. Denn das tat sie nicht!

Plötzlich drang ein Leuchten aus der Höhle.

Zuerst begriff er nicht. Sie war einige Meter weit weg, kam aber auf die Beine – und dann durchfuhr es ihn! Eine Vision! Er sprang auf, so schnell er es konnte, während sie ihn bereits im Laufschritt überholte, und sie beide stolperten in die Höhle.

Er hoffte fast, seine Eltern zu sehen. Irgendwelche Auroren, die komplizierte Zauber ausführten, um sie letztendlich doch zu retten – irgendwas!

Aber vor Enttäuschung stöhnte er auf.

Wieder der Baum, der seltsame schwarze Baum. Und dann kam das Einhorn, senkte den Kopf, schüttelte die Mähne – was sollte das? Was hieß es? War es eine Metapher? Eine Symbolik, die er nicht verstand? Verdammte Scheiße! Er fuhr sich wütend durch die filzigen Haare. Er musste sich irgendwann um sein Äußeres kümmern, dachte er dumpf. Er widerte sich selber an.

Und dann verschwand die Vision so still, wie sie gekommen war, und sie standen wie zwei Vollidioten nebeneinander in der viel zu engen Höhle.

Selbstvergessen verharrte sie neben ihm, schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie doch jetzt drei Meter Abstand brauchte, und er erlaubte sich, sie anzusehen.

Und sofort – verdammt noch mal sofort – wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Morgen vor drei Tagen. Das Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde enger, und sie spannte sich plötzlich neben ihm an, schien sich an ihre selbst auferlegte Keuschheit zu erinnern, und sehr sanft stieg die Röte in ihre gebräunten Wangen.

Es funktionierte nicht. Das, was sie hier taten, funktionierte verflucht noch mal nicht!

„Hör auf, mich anzusehen", sagte sie tatsächlich, ohne den Blick zu heben, und der Klang ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn fast. „Oder willst du reden?", fragte sie ihn übergangslos, den Blick immer noch nach vorn gerichtet, und er schluckte schwer. Nein. Er wollte garantiert nicht reden! Es waren so abgedroschene Worte! Was sollte er sagen? Was genau sollte er sagen, was sie sich in ihrem verdammten Kopf nicht schon längst zusammengereimt hatte?!

„Nein", echote seine Stimme tonlos durch die schmale Höhle, und noch immer erkannte er die Röte in ihren Wangen, und fast spürte er die Hitze, die von ihr ausging. Und sie wandte sich eisig ab, und die Frustration die er spürte, zerrte an seinem Nervenkostüm. Er hasste sie dafür!

„Hör auf, wegzulaufen!", knurrte er, und sie wirbelte am Ausgang der Höhle zu ihm herum.

„Was willst du dann von mir?", schrie sie außer sich. „Du willst nicht reden – schön!", rief sie bissig. „Aber dann lass mich gehen!", warnte sie ihn bitter. Dass er nicht reden wollte hieß noch lange nicht, dass es nichts zu sagen gab!

Und so sehr er gewollt hatte, dass sie ihn wieder ansah – umso dringender wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass sie es nicht mehr tat.

Er machte einen ziellosen Schritt in ihre Richtung, und es war dieser Moment, in dem die Fassade fiel.

„Nein!", sagte sie tonlos. „Du kommst nicht näher, Malfoy!", flüsterte sie, und sein Mund öffnete sich. Er hatte nicht – er… wollte gar nicht…! Er verharrte unschlüssig. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Und das hasste er noch mehr.

„Hör zu", begann er unschlüssig, „ich…"

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn an, als er nicht weiter sprach – Merlin, er wusste nicht mal, was er sagen sollte. Und dann sprach sie, und er wünschte sich, sie würde es nicht tun.

„Du willst es zurücknehmen?", fragte sie ihn zornig. „Du bereust es? Schön für dich, Malfoy!"

„Ja, das tue ich!", erwiderte er dunkel. „Ich-"

„-du kannst es aber nicht zurücknehmen!", unterbrach sie ihn eisig. „Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern, und einfach abzuhauen, macht dich nicht zum Helden-"

„-halt den Mund!", fuhr er sie an. Dachte sie, er wusste das nicht? Dachte sie das?

„Willst du das?", provozierte sie ihn bitter. „Willst du, dass ich meinen Mund halte, damit du dir einreden kannst, ein guter Todesser zu sein?", warf sie ihm bitter vor, und er schloss den Abstand, denn er konnte nicht! Es war… nicht richtig!

„Halt den Mund!", knurrte er lauter, aber blinder Schmerz loderte in ihrem Blick.

„-damit du dir einreden kannst, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist? Dass du keine Fehler machst? Dass-" Seine Hände hatten sich so plötzlich so fest um ihre Oberarme gelegt, dass sie nach Luft schnappte.

„Granger, halt deinen Mund oder ich stopfe ihn dir!", drohte er gepresst, und er hörte es eine Sekunde eher, als sie es hörte. Ihr Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck, und die Luft entwich seinen Lungen in nur einem Atemzug.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Name alles verändern konnte, aber plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, nackt vor ihr zu stehen. Als hätte er gerade nicht ihren Namen gesagt, sondern sein schrecklichstes Geheimnis offenbart, im grellsten Scheinwerferlicht.

Es war, als wäre die letzte Grenze verwischt. Und es jagte ihm solche Angst ein, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Er kannte ihren Namen, sicher. Aber… bisher hatte sie in seinen Augen nicht wirklich einen Namen gehabt. Das Schimpfwort hatte ausgereicht. Aber jetzt… hatte er gewollt, dass sie hörte, dass sie… dass-

„Sag nicht meinen Namen!", flüsterte sie aufgelöst, und ihr Blick wurde glasig, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Granger", wiederholte er rau, als wäre es die Lösung zu einem der vielen Rätsel dieser Insel, und eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange. Sie zitterte in seinem Griff, und dann erfassten sie der Zorn und die schiere Verzweiflung. Sie stieß ihn vor die bloße Brust, und seine frisch verheilte Wunde schickte einen beißenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Kurz raubte dieser fantastische Schmerz alle Angst, und er fluchte unterdrückt.

Er presste ihre Arme an ihre Seite, zwang sie mit wenigen Schritten gegen die Felswand, und sie wehrte sich, bis die Kräfte sie verließen. Sanfter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, denn es war alles viel zu anstrengend. Er hatte gegen Mordeos und einen tonnenschweren Tiger gekämpft, aber das hier war schlimmer! Ihr keuchender Atem traf seine Kehle, und er sah auf sie hinab. Tränen hatten ihre Wangen benetzt.

„Lass mich los", wisperte sie, blind vor Tränen, aber unbewegt schüttelte er den Kopf, wusste selber nicht, warum. „Lass mich los, Malfoy", flüsterte sie warnend, aber er hielt sie weiterhin unter sich gegen die Wand gefangen.

Und schlagartig war es anders.

„Nein", entkam es ihm dunkel. Sie hob den verweinten Blick, und ihre Nähe, ihr Duft erfüllten ihn. „Scheiße", entkam es rau seiner Kehle, als er fast grob den Kopf senkte, und beinahe verzweifelt presste er seinen Mund auf ihren, zwang sich gegen sie, spürte die Nässe ihrer Tränen, aber gleichzeitig schnappte sie keuchend nach Luft, atmete ihn ein, und stöhnend schob er seine Zunge vorwärts, und es gab nichts, was ihn hiervon abhalten konnte. Seine Hände griffen blind um ihre Taille und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Hüften, während seine Zunge gierig vordrang, tief in ihren Mund, und sie reagierte so heftig, dass seine Erektion schlagartig erwachte.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Oberarme, und seine Muskeln spannten sich hart an, als sie versuchte, nicht zu stöhnen. Es war so gut, dass er glaubte, unter ihrem heißen Atem verbrennen zu müssen. Er ging ein wenig in die Knie, um diesen epischen Kuss aus einem anderen Winkel zu vertiefen, und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille. Eine Gänsehaut erfasste seinen Rücken, als ihre Hände zitternd in seinen Nacken griffen und ihre Nägel über seine Kopfhaut kratzten.

Und es war das verständnislose Keckern des Affen, was sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auseinanderfahren ließ. Skills stand im Höhleneingang, wohl angelockt durch ihren Streit, und jetzt wirkte er tierisch ratlos.

Ihr Atem ging laut, und auch er atmete mit geöffnetem Mund. Fuck. Seine Erektion schmerzte so sehr, dass er glaubte, keinen Schritt tun zu können. Ihr Blick fiel vom Affen wieder zurück auf ihn, und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen von dem Kuss, ihre Wangen gerötet, aber… ihre Augen…. Etwas von seinem eigenen Schock und seinem eigenen Unglaube spiegelten sich darin, und wenn er könnte, dann würde er alles zurücknehmen! Verflucht noch mal alles! Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war. Sie hatte jedes Recht ihn umzubringen!

Denn… wie sah es aus?! Verdammt. Es sah aus, als…-

Er schloss die Augen, und fuhr sich durch die filzigen Haare. Er atmete tief ein, öffnete die Augen wieder, und bewegungslos stand sie noch immer vor ihm. Noch immer ging ihr Atem schnell, aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. Ihr Blick hatte sich ungläubig in die Ferne gerichtet. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen und lehnte sich schließlich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck! Was bei Salazar war mit ihm los? War er auf einmal so verzweifelt, dass er sie haben musste? Seit wann war das so?!

Zitternd machte sie einen Schritt von der Wand weg, gegen die er sie gepresst hatte, und ihr Blick traf ihn. Er hatte keine Ausrede.

„Du… du kannst das nicht machen!", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Du kannst das nicht mit mir machen, Malfoy!", informierte sie ihn zitternd.

„Ich weiß", sagte er tatsächlich. Denn er wusste das. Merlin, er wusste das. Und er musste es wieder sagen. Dieses Wort… ihren Namen. „Granger, ich-"

„-nicht", flüsterte sie rau. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihren Namen sagte. Und er wusste nicht mal, warum es das noch schlimmer machte. Jetzt war es auch egal, wie sie sich nannten, oder nicht? Oder nicht…?

Merlin, er war genau der erbärmliche Versager, der er versucht hatte, nicht zu sein. Seit seinem ersten Traum von ihr hatte er dagegen gekämpft, hatte sich nicht blenden lassen, von drittklassigen Illusionen, die ihm vormachten, sie wäre eine Frau, die er… wider besseren Wissens… in Besitz nehmen wollte.

Und es wäre niemals ok! Sie zu berühren, ihren Körper spüren zu wollen – es wäre verdammt noch mal niemals ok!

Aus tausend Gründen, obwohl er jetzt gerade in dieser Sekunde keinen einzigen mehr benennen konnte.

 _Fuck_. Zorn brannte in ihm. Zorn und Verzweiflung. Und noch immer konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Der Feuerschein zeichnete eigenartige schwarze Schatten auf ihre Haut. Als wuchsen Wurzeln ihre Beine empor.

….

„Granger…!", flüsterte er plötzlich, und sein Blick weitete sich. Wurzeln…. Jedes Gefühl verließ ihn plötzlich, als grelle Fetzen einer längst vergessenen Erinnerung durch seine Synapsen rauschten.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht-", aber er hörte ihr nicht zu, denn die Erkenntnis traf ihn so mächtig, dass sie stockte und ihn anstarrte.

„Ich weiß es!", entkam es ihm tonlos.

„Was?" Schwach verließ das Wort ihre Lippen.

„Der Elderbaum!", entkam es ihm verstört, und sie sah ihn an. „Der schwarze Baum ist ein Elderbaum. Aus… aus der Geschichte der drei Brüder!", sprudelten die Worte aus seinem Mund. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet, und er sah ihr an, dass sie noch nicht ganz da war, nicht ganz begriff. Aber langsam kroch das Verständnis in ihre Züge, langsam kehrte sie zurück zu ihrer gemeinsamen Realität, die nichts mit Berührungen und Küssen zu tun hatte, die es gar nicht geben sollte! Sie blinzelte schließlich ungläubig.

Er wusste, die Geschichte des Elderbaums war… ein Märchen, aber Legenden sagten, nachdem der Tod einen Ast in den Elderstab verwandelte, änderte sich der gesamte Baum, und in einem seiner Märchenbücher hatte er diese Zeichnung gesehen! Es hatte ihn gegruselt, denn der Baum war pechschwarz gewesen, mit knotigen Ästen, giftigen Blättern, und lange Zeit hatte er dieses Bild nicht vergessen. Es war wie ein Baum des Todes, so dunkel und gefährlich. Und so mächtig, dass ein Ast alleine, mit einem Hauch Magie zu einem Zauberstab wurde!

„Das… ist unmöglich", wisperte sie, aber sicher klang sie nicht.

„Und blaue Riesengorillas sind möglich?", wollte er aufgelöst wissen und zeigte demonstrativ auf Skills, der verstört am Höhleneingang stand. „Nichts, was hier ist, ist möglich", flüsterte er, denn er wusste, er hatte Recht. Und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich… habe Baumvolk gesehen", sagte sie plötzlich heiser. „Ganze Scharen", entkam es ihr tonlos. Er sah sie an. Auch das Baumvolk existierte nicht. Ein solches Volk war auch nur eine der blumigen Legenden der Zentauren. Und es bestätigte ihn in seiner Theorie.

„Der Baum ist hier!", beharrte er aufgeregt. „Einhornhaar!", rief er plötzlich, als es Sinn ergab. Denn… allein ein Schweifhaar eines Einhorns enthielt so viel Magie, dass…- „Das Elderholz, kombiniert mit Einhornhaar-!", sprach seine Stimme zitternd, aber sie beendete den Satz.

„-die Vision will, dass wir Zauberstäbe machen?", flüsterte sie mit weiten Augen.

Gebannt sah sie ihn an. „Oh mein Gott", schloss sie, als diese Erkenntnis sie erfüllte.

Sie starrten sich an.

„Ja", bestätigte er rau.

„Oh mein Gott", wiederholte sie aufgelöst, und andere Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Freudentränen. „Es gibt einen Weg fort von hier", flüsterte sie, als hätte sie letztlich doch daran gezweifelt.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Wir brauchen bloß Magie", schloss er. Sie brauchten bloß Zauberstäbe! Das sagte die Vision, oder nicht? Er war überzeugt, das war die Lösung.

Wilder Tatendrang trat auf ihre Züge. „Das… das Baumvolk! Es wird wissen, wo der Baum steht! Ich… kann bestimmt noch einmal mit einem von ihnen reden! Vielleicht…" Ihre Hand fuhr abwesend durch ihre Haare, aufgeregt wanderte ihr Blick, als plane sie bereits die nächsten Schritte. Die Euphorie über seine Erkenntnis legte sich jedoch langsam. Das Hochland war gefährlich. Der Weg war weit.

„Was?", entkam es ihr, als sie seinen Umschwung bemerkte, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Nichts", sagte er nur. „Es ist… einfach nur ein… harter Weg dorthin", schloss er erschöpfter als vorher. Wieso machte es die Insel so schwer? Wieso war alles eine Überwindung, eine Strafe?

Und ihr schien ihre eigene kleine unangenehme Situation wieder einzufallen. Ihr Ausdruck wirkte wieder verschlossen, ihre Euphorie ebenfalls gedämpft.

„Es wird Zeit kosten", erkannte sie mit leerem Blick. Ja. Und es würde sie zwingen, zusammen zu arbeiten. Das war die bittere Konsequenz, oder nicht? Zwei Köpfe waren klüger als einer, wusste er. Er setzte sich, als seine Wunde wieder zu schmerzen begann. Und er hatte nur einen einzigen Job – er musste sich unter Kontrolle kriegen. „Malfoy", begann sie jetzt zaghaft, und er hob gequält den Blick, „diese… Sache", fuhr sie unglücklich fort, „wir… wir können nicht-"

„-ich weiß", sagte er bloß wieder. Und dass er wusste, dass sie das nicht machen konnten, half nicht wirklich. Das wusste er seit Monaten. Und dann schien sie eine Spur ehrlicher zu werden.

„Ich… liebe Ron", schloss sie ernst. Langsam hob sich sein Blick. Sein Mund öffnete sich, nur um sich wieder zu schließen. Was? Wieso sagte sie ihm das?! Seit wann gingen ihre Gespräche in eine solche Richtung? Wieso glaubte sie, dass ihn das interessierte?

„Gut für dich?", erwiderte er ausdruckslos. Aber er begriff…. Sie war einfach eine dumme Frau. Sie glaubte, es wäre mehr. Mehr als…-

„Und ich will nicht, dass-"

„-schon verstanden", unterbrach er sie knapp, beinahe eilig, wollte nicht einmal hören, was sie nicht wollte! Denn sie schmeichelte sich selbst. Das alles war rein körperlich! Merlin, dass er Interesse an ihrem Körper hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass seine Gedanken weitergingen als das! Die Chancen standen ohnehin gering, dass sie den rothaarigen Blutsverräter überhaupt wiedersah, aber garantiert war er keine Konkurrenz für Ronald Weasley! Bei Leibe nicht! Er war… einfach nur neben sich, ließ seinem Körper Dinge durchgehen, die er bald wieder unter Kontrolle haben würde!

„Wenn… wenn wir hier wegkommen", sagte er schließlich, bedacht darauf, dass sie ihm zuhörte und dass sie verstand, „wirst du mich nie wiedersehen müssen", versprach er ihr blind, von ganzem Herzen, denn er wollte sie nach diesem Albtraum auch niemals wiedersehen müssen. So viel wusste er.

Und dann erschien die Fassade wieder auf ihren Zügen. Hart und kühl. Und fast war er dankbar.

„Gut", sagte sie, als nehme sie ihn beim Wort. „Ich… hole mehr Wurzeln", schloss sie, mit knappem Blick auf seine Wunde, aber dass sie ging oder dass sie wiederkam, merkte er letztlich nicht mehr. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn letztendlich eingeholt und er war in einen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten. Gemischte Gefühle besuchten ihn in seinen Träumen, aber er konnte sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr besinnen, so tief schlief er diese Nacht.

Tief und gesund.


	19. Chapter 19

**_19\. Honey & Vinegar_**

Ein seltsamer Geruch traf ihre Nase.

Angenehm. Vertraut.

Blinzelnd öffneten sich ihre Augen. Verschlafen sah sie sich um. Sie war allein. Sonne fiel durch den Spalt des Höhleneingangs. Sie hatte das erste Mal wieder in der Höhle geschlafen. Allerdings so weit weg von ihm wie möglich. Zur Vorsicht. Zur Sicherheit.

Sie hatte von Einhörnern geträumt, und der Gedanke, dass ein Zauberstab die Lösung wäre, dass sie lediglich einen Zauber finden mussten, der sie fortbringen würde, belebte ihre verwirrten Geister. Aber es kehrten auch alle schlechten Gefühle zurück. Sie schluckte, als Beklemmung sie überkam.

Sie hatte auch von ihm geträumt. Denn… er hatte ihren Namen gesagt. Gestern. Bevor…-

Und sie schämte sich noch immer, dass sie ihm ernsthaft gesagt hatte, dass sie Ron lieben würde! Das tat sie, keine Frage! Ron war… der Mann ihrer Träume. Ron war…- aber auch sehr weit weg. Und sie wusste, sie musste sich wahrscheinlich nicht rechtfertigen. Und natürlich würde sie niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren, was Malfoy und sie hier taten, aber… gestern hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt, es ihm zu sagen.

Und sehr schnell hatte sie begriffen, dass Malfoy natürlich keine Gefühle für sie hatte. Wie er sie angesehen hatte! Wie schnell er ihr versichert hatte, dass sie sich hier nach niemals wiedersehen würden! Er war ein Arschloch, was nur an ihrem Körper interessiert war, was wahrscheinlich seine Vorurteile nicht ablegen würde, und sie sollte es besser wissen! Sie sollte mehr Verstand besitzen und sich ihm nicht hingeben, nur weil… weil er ihren Namen sagte! Weil er sie so ansah, als…- Sie schüttelte sich.

Fast hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihn auf dieselbe Stufe mit Ron gehoben hatte. Und das war eine Beleidigung! Sie wusste das selber. Denn es war Malfoy.

Und sie wusste nicht wirklich, was gestern passiert war. Drei Tage lang hatte sie sich etwas vorgemacht, und gestern war es eskaliert.

Er hatte ihren Namen gesagt, und damit hatte es begonnen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, was über sie gekommen war. Es war eine bodenlose Verzweiflung gewesen. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand hier ihren Namen gesagt hatte, auf dieser gottlosen Insel.

Und… es hatte sie überfordert. Er überforderte sie vor allem grenzenlos, und dann… dann hatte sie ihn verletzen wollen, so wie er sie verletzte, und dann…? Dann war er so nah gewesen, dass sie gezittert hatte. Und… - Merlin.

Es waren keine Gefühle. Sie kannte sich mit Gefühlen aus, und das waren keine! Es war einfach nur… ein sexueller Druck, eine seltsame Anspannung, und sie musste aufpassen! Extrem aufpassen. Sie zweifelte an ihrer Zurechnung, in Bezug auf Malfoy, und das war gefährlich.

Und erst jetzt begriff sie, was sie die ganze Zeit gerochen hatte.

Es war der Geruch von gebratenem Schwein! Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Und… wie hatte er Feuer gemacht? Hatte er es gelernt? Scheinbar. Sie erhob sich eilig, lief zum Eingang der Höhle, und das Feuer brannte ruhig, während ein gehäutetes Schwein einen köstlichen Duft verströmte. Er hatte es über das Feuer gehangen, und sie überblickte den See. Sie sah ihn nirgendwo.

Scheinbar war er wieder gesund. Das war gut. Skills betrachtete mit großen Augen das Schwein, aber er hatte extreme Angst vor Feuer, deswegen hatte er es noch nicht angerührt.

„Wo ist der Mistkerl?", fragte sie ihn müde, kraulte seinen Hinterkopf, aber Skills reagierte nicht, denn mit den Augen aß er bereits das Tier. Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten. Er war ein verwöhnter Riesenaffe.

Sie fuhr sich durch die wilden Haare, gähnte herzhaft, um dann die Höhle zu umwandern. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Wo war er? Dann blieben ihre Augen an den Wasserfällen hängen. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie erkannte ihn. Er… duschte, ging ihr auf. Er war fünfzig Meter weit entfernt, splitternackt, kämmte die Haare über seinen Kopf nach hinten, und hart traf das Wasser seine nackten Schultern, und sofort wich sie in den Schatten der Felsen zurück.

Ihr Herz tat schwere Schläge in ihrer Brust. Mit beinahe anatomischem Interesse verengte sie die Augen, versuchte, seinen Körper deutlicher auszumachen, während sie abwesend in ihre Unterlippe biss. Er sah sie nicht, genoss scheinbar den harten Druck des Wassers auf seinem Körper, und dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, und sie erkannte schemenhaft seinen Hintern.

Merlin, sie kam sich vor wie ein Spanner, dachte sie verzweifelt, und wich langsam zurück, immer am Fels entlang. Ihre Hormone taten irgendetwas Seltsames auf dieser Insel, glaubte sie. Oder es war ihre Natur. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie wusste nur, es war zu viel Malfoy. Zu viel nackter Körper. Zu viel, um sie zu verwirren.

Mit klopfendem Herzen marschierte sie zur Höhle zurück.

Nein, sagte sie sich. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, seinen nackten Körper zu sehen. Nicht aus der Ferne, nicht aus der Nähe. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und alles andere hatte nichts in ihrem Kopf zu suchen!

Zeit, das Schwein vom Feuer zu holen. Zeit, zu essen, und nicht an Malfoy zu denken, Merlin noch mal!

Seine Kleidung war frisch. Er musste sie bereits morgens gewaschen und getrocknet haben, nahm sie dumpf an, als er nach einer ganzen Weile zu ihr kam. Skills hatte bereits das halbe Schwein alleine verdrückt und döste im Windschatten der Höhle. Und Malfoy trug ein Oberteil, und es war nicht das Tigerfell. Die Ärmel fehlten, und seine Muskeln stachen unter dem hellen Leinen gebräunt hervor. Auch seine Oberschenkelmuskeln zeichneten sich unter der relativ engen, kurzen Leinenhose ab, und sie zwang den Blick in sein Gesicht.

Er hatte sich rasiert. Wahrscheinlich mit einem der scharfen Steine. Sie erkannte einige wenige Kratzer in seinem Gesicht, wo es nicht ohne Verletzungen funktioniert hatte. Und seine Haare waren nicht mehr filzig. Hatte er sie mit Zweigen gekämmt? So wie sie es tat? Nur kräuselten sich seine Haare nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, so wie ihre. Die hohen Temperaturen und die starke Luftfeuchtigkeit hatten einen gänzlich anderen Effekt, ließen seine Haare in einer anmutigen Welle fallen, und der Appetit war ihr mit einem Mal vergangen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr gehabt, dass er so aussah. Unter all dem Dreck und dem schmutzigen Bart.

Und sie konnte nicht umhin, sich selber irgendwo tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein einzugestehen, dass seine hellen Haare, die pervers grauen Augen, die gebräunte Haut und die Muskeln etwas Primitives in ihr weckten, was unpassende Gefühle in ihren Bauch schickte.

„Ich war jagen", klärte er sie eindeutig auf.

„Hab ich gesehen", erwiderte sie, und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos. „Du hast noch einige andere Sachen getan", bemerkte sie, mit einem Blick aufs Feuer, und kurz hoben sich seine Mundwinkel, und feine Grübchen zeichneten sich in seine Haut.

„Ah ja", schien ihm einzufallen. „Kinderleicht", ergänzte er arrogant. Sie verdrehte die Augen über ihn. Denn kinderleicht war es nicht, und das wusste dieser Angeber auch.

„Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen", erklärte sie ihm zögerlich. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das Baumvolk suchen", erklärte sie eindeutiger, denn dieser Gedanke ließ sie nicht los.

„Hm", machte er abwägend, und sie atmete lange aus.

„Was?", wollte sie herausfordernd von ihm wissen, ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendetwas Abwertendes sagen würde. Denn er war nicht verletzt, nicht betrunken, und er wirkte emotional auch nicht so offen, noch einmal in die verdammte Verlegenheit zu geraten, sie jemals wieder küssen zu wollen. Nein, er wirkte so distanziert wie immer. Sie konnte mittlerweile die Insel lesen, das Wetter in den Wolken, aber ihn? Selbst mit einem Lexikon, speziell für halbherzige Todesser, würde sie keinen Schritt weiter kommen.

„Klingt nach viel Aufwand mit keiner großen Erfolgschance", räumte er achselzuckend ein, während er eine der leckeren Rotbeeren in seinen Mund schob, die sie gestern gesammelt hatte.

„Ich denke, das ist es wert", widersprach sie trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während ihre Augen irritiert seiner Zunge folgten, die sich abwesend den roten Saft von der Unterlippe leckte. Ahrg. Ihre Augen hoben sich wieder zu seinen.

„Sie sind winzig, oder nicht? Die Chance einen am helllichten Tag überhaupt zu Gesicht zu bekommen ist nicht besonders hoch. Wenn du eine Falle bauen würdest, um sie zu locken, dann-", fuhr er kauend fort, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten, und vergessen waren seine Lippen und seine Zunge.

„-was?", unterbrach sie ihn ungläubig, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Irgendeiner würde vielleicht dumm genug sein, in die Falle zu tappen, und dann könntest du ihn in die Höhle setzen, bis die Vision kommt, und ihm verständlich machen, dass der Baum das ist, was wir suchen." Fast klang er zufrieden! Er klang nicht so, als sähe er das geringste Problem bei einem solchen Plan.

„Ah…-nein?", erklärte sie ihm einigermaßen fassungslos. „Natürlich werde ich das nicht tun!", widersprach sie ungläubig. „Wie kannst du so was auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehen?" Sie musste ihn so schockiert ansehen, dass jeder Ausdruck langsam von seinem Gesicht verschwand. Und jeder Sexappeal, den dieser Wichser vielleicht ausstrahlte, verblasste dankenswerterweise im Lichte seines absolut ätzenden Charakters.

„Was?", entkam es ihm verständnislos. „Ich ziehe gar nichts in Erwägung. Ich halte die gesamte Idee für Bullshit. Aber sie sprechen kein Englisch, oder?", fragte er demonstrativ.

„Nein, aber-"

„-sprichst du ihre Sprache?", fuhr er ungerührt fort, und wieder verneinte sie gereizt, und er zuckte die Achseln. „Dann ist die Idee mit der Falle wesentlich konstruktiver, als wie ein Hufflepuff-Vollidiot im Baum zu sitzen und zu warten."

„Weil Gefangenschaft und Zwang immer die beste Idee sind?", vermutete sie eisig, kommentierte seine Hogwarts-bezogene Beleidigung nicht mal, obwohl sie ihn jetzt noch blöder fand. „Kommt das direkt aus dem Todesserhandbuch?", wollte sie trocken wissen, und er atmete entnervt aus. Er wagte es tatsächlich entnervt zu sein! „Da bin ich lieber ein _Hufflepuff-Vollidiot_ ", schloss sie bitter.

„Merlin, sei nicht so dramatisch", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd. „Was hast du vor? Willst du ernsthaft in einem Baum kampieren, unsere Zeit vergeuden und warten, bis sich einer von ihnen erbarmt und auftaucht?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Und dann was?" Und sie wusste es nicht, Merlin noch mal! „Möchtest du drei Monate lang ihre Sprache lernen? Wie auch immer du das bewerkstelligen willst?" Sie hasste seinen Sarkasmus. Sie hasste seine Stimme. Sie hasste ihn. Vielleicht hatte er nicht grundsätzlich unrecht mit der Sprachbarriere, aber das rechtfertigte nicht, einen von den kleinen Männern gefangen zu nehmen, Merlin noch mal! Das wäre einfach keine Option. Keine.

„Es wird eine bessere Möglichkeit geben, als unschuldige Wesen in eine Falle zu locken, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr sie ihn an und wich seinen Worten aus.

„Ja", bestätigte er eindeutig. „Lass die Scheiße sein, kümmere dich um Proviant und wir ziehen los", schloss er sehr sachlich. Sie atmete lange aus, denn er war so ermüdend. Wirklich.

„Weißt du", begann sie böse, „das Baumvolk ist ein weiteres Zeichen. Du stehst doch so auf Zeichen", bemerkte sie knapp. „Wie das weiße Monster", ergänzte sie. „Und das Monster umzubringen war jetzt auch nicht zwingend die beste Idee, auch wenn es vielleicht die brutalste und einfachste war." Und sein Ausdruck kühlte merklich schnell ab.

„Ach ja?" Und sie spürte, wie sich die gesamte Dynamik änderte. „Was genau möchtest du mir sagen, Schlammblut?" Und ihr Name schien wieder vergessen zu sein, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, schaffte das die nötige Distanz, die sie dringend zu ihm brauchte. Und es machte diese Situation wesentlich realer, als wenn er versuchte, ein verdammter Mensch zu sein!

„Dass du impulsiv und unüberlegt handelst, Malfoy. Und das ist etwas, was du nicht abstreiten kannst!", warnte sie ihn, denn sein Mund hatte sich zornig geöffnet.

„Bullshit", sagte er wieder, aber seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich hasserfüllt. „Ich handele instinktiv. Auf dieser Insel zu töten, was einen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch töten will, ist nicht unüberlegt!", fuhr er sie an.

„Dumbledores Erscheinung wollte uns nicht töten!", widersprach sie außer sich vor Wut.

„Nein", räumte er gepresst ein, aber sein Kiefer zuckte vor Zorn, „aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es hätte sein können, war zu hoch, als dass ich das Risiko eingegangen wäre, mich gemütlich hinzusetzen und zu warten, ob das weiße Monster eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken will oder meine Gedärme rausreißen möchte!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Diese Abwägungen triffst du nicht jedes Mal!", knurrte sie, und ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt.

„Verdammt Scheiße, ja", garantierte er ihr kalt. „Diese Abwägung habe ich bei Skills getroffen, und ich-"

„-er ist ein Riesengorilla!", unterbrach sie ihn empört. „Mit drei Wochen war er vielleicht süß und flauschig, aber sieh dir ihn jetzt an! Und das wusstest du!"

„Er ist gezähmt! Das Monster war nicht zu zähmen!", schrie er jetzt.

„Ach ja?" Und jetzt erhob sie sich, denn sie konnte nicht mehr sitzen. Es ging nicht mehr. „Und welcher Instinkt hat dir empfohlen mich zu küssen, Malfoy?" Und sie hatte es nicht sagen wollen, hatte nicht darüber sprechen wollen, denn bisher hatten sie ihren Eiertanz sehr gut gemeistert, hatten einander nicht einmal zu lange angesehen. Umständlich erhob er sich ebenfalls, ehe er sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick musterte.

„Auch ich mache Fehler", spuckte er ihr entgegen.

„Zweimal?", hauchte sie, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen. Er hatte das Feuer sehr schnell umschritten, und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

„Wir können diesen Spieß sehr schnell umdrehen, Granger", warnte er sie beherrschter, und sein Blick durchleuchtete sie sehr gnadenlos. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Es ändert nichts daran, dass du derjenige bist, der immer-"

„-schmeichel dir nicht", unterbrach er sie ruhiger. „Du warst einfach gerade passend da", schloss er, und ihre Hand flog praktisch in sein Gesicht, auch wenn sie mit diesen Worten fast gerechnet hatte. Sein Kopf flog unter der Wucht ihres Schlags nach links, und seine Augen hatten sich geschlossen, während sein Mund sich schmerzhaft verzog. Merlin, hatte es sie in den Fingern gejuckt, das zu tun! Ihre Hand war minimal taub, aber das war es wert gewesen!

„Das war für gestern", erläuterte sie ihm heiser, und langsam öffneten sich seine Augen, und mikroskopisch langsam wandte er den Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung. Rot zeichneten sich die Schemen ihrer Finger auf seine glatte Haut. Das Grau seiner Augen wirkte heller, wirkte so durchdringend, dass sie unwillkürlich schlucken musste. Fein zog sich die helle Narbe beinahe mittig über das Augenlid hinab, und das ohnmächtige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wurde stärker, als sein Blick sehr kurz auf ihre geöffneten Lippen fiel. Zu kurz, denn schon hoben sich die eisgrauen Augen wieder zu ihren.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich rau, fast tonlos, und seine Stimme allein jagte Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Was ist dann meine Strafe dafür, dich mit meiner Hand zum Kommen zu bringen?", fragte er sie tatsächlich, und es zog in ihrer Mitte. Unbewusst hatte sie den Atem angehalten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann dieser Streit einen sexuellen Kontext entwickelt hatte, aber irgendetwas baute sich auf, und sie fürchtete sich vor der schieren Kraft, die die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen hatte.

Und für ihr Seelenheil machte sie einen nötigen Schritt zurück.

Sie atmete aus, atmete wieder ein, und sein Blick war tödlich. Und noch etwas anderes, was sie ignorierte. Und seine Frage würde sie mit keiner Antwort würdigen. Bastard. Elender scheiß Bastard. Elende scheiß Insel, die ihr Draco Malfoy praktisch aufzwang!

„Angst?", fragte er sie direkt, aber die Spannung löste sich mit jeder Sekunde, und Hermine war dankbar dafür.

„Geschmack, Malfoy", korrigierte sie ihn mit einem kühlen Blick, aber zum Sprechen war ihre Stimme noch nicht wirklich geeignet. Aber tatsächlich hoben sich seine Mundwinkel. Kurz lachte er, und seine Zunge rollte sich hinter seinen Zähnen fast provokativ.

„Viel Spaß bei deinem… _Ausflug_ ", schloss er schließlich, und der Moment war vorbei. Der schreckliche Moment war endlich vorbei.

„Werde ich haben", versicherte sie ihm zuversichtlich, auch wenn sie ihrer Stimme noch nicht völlig traute. Und sie wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht versuchen würden, Menschen vom Guten zu überzeugen. Selbst ihn. „Alles, was ich sage, ist, dass man mehr Fliegen mit Honig fängt, als mit Essig." Natürlich legte sich Verständnislosigkeit über seine Züge, und der Abdruck ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange, war kaum noch auszumachen.

„Lass mich raten", begann er, kam aber nicht näher. Wahrscheinlich wusste er mittlerweile genauso gut wie sie, dass die Nähe einer der gefährlichen Faktoren war, wenn es um ihre ‚Beziehung' ging. „Eine dämliche Muggelweisheit? Bitte, verschon mich", bat er lediglich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel, schien sie endlich freizugeben, und wieder lächelte er. „Honig", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd, überhebliche Abschätzung in der Stimme, und wandte sich ab.

Er ließ sie stehen, und fairerweise glaubte sie, würde sie jetzt sofort davon marschieren, würde sie umfallen, denn… ihre Kontenance war zwar wieder intakt, aber ihre Knie waren Pudding. Wenn nicht noch weicher als das.

Er würde sich noch wundern. Nicht alles funktionierte mit Gewalt. Nicht jeder beugte sich, nur weil er gezwungen wurde.

Und nein, ironischerweise zwang Malfoy sie zu gar nichts. Hermine zum Beispiel beugte sich ihren Hormonen ganz von selbst. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken bitter.

Sie brauchte Ablenkung. Ganz dringend. Auf das Baumvolk zu warten, versprach ihr genau die Art von stumpfer Ablenkung, die sie suchte, nahm sie an.

Denn zumindest wäre sie sehr weit weg von ihm!

Es tat gut, etwas ohne ihn zu machen. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie sie selbst. Bevor sie losgezogen war, den Speer und ein Messer an ihrem Körper, hatte sie sich ebenfalls ein schnelles Bad im See gegönnt, als Malfoy mit Skills im Dschungel verschwunden war. Wusste Merlin, was sie dort taten! Gassi gehen? Spazieren? Hermine hatte nicht gefragt, und es interessierte sie nur marginal.

Für heute hatte sie genug von ihm. Mehr als genug!

Jetzt schritt sie lautlos durch das Dickicht, auf der Hut vor Tieren, aber sie glaubte, Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Geräusche der Vögel klangen entspannt, und ihr Blick hob sich immer wieder zu den Baumspitzen, um vielleicht die kleinen Gestalten ausmachen zu können.

Sie drang tiefer ins Dickicht vor, genoss die Stille und die Einsamkeit, die sie eigentlich nie geschätzt hatte, aber es erlaubte ihren Gedanken, einfach mal zu entspannen. Es war, als könne sie wieder atmen.

Und sie beschloss, ihr Glück auf dem nächsten großen Baum zu versuchen. Schnell fand sie die geeigneten Stellen, die knorpeligen Auswüchse an der Rinde, und mühelos zog sie sich empor. Sie besaß die richtige Kondition für schnelle Aufstiege, sie fand den richtigen Halt, und nach zehn Minuten war sie so hoch, dass ein Sturz wahrscheinlich einen schweren Bruch bedeuten würde. Gut, dann war sie genau richtig hoch.

„Hallo?", rief sie zaghaft, spähte in die gegenüberliegenden Bäume und wartete einfach. Sie setzte sich rittlings über einen großen Ast, lehnte sich zurück, und ihre Augen reagierten auf jede kleine Bewegung. Aber überwiegend fanden die kleinen Affen Interesse an ihr. Auch einige Vögel setzten sich auf ferne Äste und betrachteten sie neugierig, ehe sie weiterflogen.

Hermine wusste, gefährlich konnten ihr in den Bäumen nur die Schlangen werden, aber bisher hatte sie noch keine gesehen.

„Ravi?", rief sie den Namen, den sie nach so langer Zeit behalten hatte, aber aus den Wipfeln kam keine Reaktion. Sie wusste, einfach wäre es natürlich nicht, Kontakt zum Baumvolk aufzubauen. Es gab sicher gute Gründe, warum sie nahezu unsichtbar in diesem Dschungel lebten. „Ich bin's. Hermine", sagte sie deutlich, aber sie kam sich fast albern vor. „Ok", räumte sie achselzuckend ein. „Ich kann warten", erklärte sie dem friedlichen Dschungel, und das tat sie auch.

Sie wartete.

….

Sie hatte das Gefühl, es waren unzählige Stunden vergangen. Und sie glaubte, winzige Augen hatten sie beobachtet, hatten sich vergewissert, ob von ihr eine Gefahr ausging. Hermine glaubte, würde sie nur lange genug warten, beweisen, dass sie ein Freund war, würden die kleinen Gestalten sich näher wagen.

Das Dumme war nur, dass Malfoy vielleicht Recht hatte. Es würde zu viel Zeit kosten. Das war der Preis für gute Dinge. Vertrauen kostete immer Zeit. Das Unbekannte zu überwinden dauerte lange. Die Sprachbarriere wäre ebenfalls ein riesiges Hindernis, aber es hatte schon größere Wunder gegeben, dachte sie bitter. Sie verstand auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was Malfoy antrieb. Und sie sprachen dieselbe Sprache!

Ihr Rücken schmerzte.

Sie spürte den Preis deutlich, den es kosten würde. Es wäre unbequem, es wäre langwierig, und nur sehr vielleicht irgendwie erfolgreich. Es war, als ergäbe alles Sinn, was sie hier erlebte, was sie hier sah. Selbst die Kreaturen, die hier existierten, existierten für einen bestimmten Zweck.

Sie kletterte behutsam vom Baum, und unten angekommen, schüttelte sie die steifen Glieder. Die Sonne versank bereits über den grünen Wipfeln und tauchte den Dschungel in friedliches Licht. Wie konnte etwas tatsächlich so schön aussehen, was so viele Gefahren barg? Sie fror ein wenig, war etwas hungrig, aber sie wusste, auch, wenn sie Recht haben könnte – es war eine Frage der Zeit.

Würde sie morgen dasselbe tun wollen? Und den Tag darauf? Den Tag darauf und so weiter? Es lohnte sich manchmal, Blut und Schweiß zu investieren. Oder auch Zeit. Verdammt viel Zeit. Aber… je mehr Zeit sie darauf verschwendete, Bekanntschaften zu schließen, vielleicht mehr Gefahren zu erlernen, in Bezug auf diesen Baum, die ihr tatsächlich nur das Baumvolk offenbaren konnten, umso mehr Zeit musste sie zwangsläufig mit dem Todesser verbringen.

Und wahrscheinlich waren das diese Art von Entscheidungen, die einen das Leben treffen ließ, und die den weiteren Weg vorbestimmten.

Denn… natürlich hatte Malfoy unrecht. Der schnelle Weg war immer der schlechte. Aber je schneller sie vorankamen, umso eher war sie ihn los. Umso schneller konnte sie vielleicht in ihr altes Leben zurück. Sie war überzeugt, das Baumvolk wäre eine große Hilfe. Aber sie hatte nicht genug Zeit, und garantiert war es ihr Leben nicht wert, ein anderes Lebewesen gefangen zu nehmen, um zu erfahren, wo ein Bam stand und wie gefährlich er vielleicht war.

Ihre Idee war gut gewesen. Und die richtige! Denn sie war Hermine Granger, und ihr Verstand hatte meistens Recht. Aber es war den Umständen geschuldet, dass sie dieses Mal wohl leider nicht auf ihren Verstand hören konnte. Dann ließ sie das Baumvolk lieber in Ruhe und Sicherheit existieren, als es für ihre egoistischen Pläne zu benutzen.

Und solche rationalen Entscheidungen erreichte sie nicht, wenn sie ständig in seiner giftigen Anwesenheit existierte. Fast wollte sie gar nicht zurück. Mit Harry und Ron war sie Kompromisse eingegangen, aber… es war… einfacher mit ihnen gewesen. Vollkommen anders. Müde seufzte sie auf.

Sie erreichte die Lagune nach einer Weile. Skills schien ein wenig ruhelos um den See zu spazieren, schlug gelangweilt nach den Mücken und Libellen, die ihm zu nahe kamen, und sie glaubte, er wurde erwachsen. Er würde nicht mehr lange bleiben. Oder bleiben können. Das Feuer brannte ruhig vorm Höhleneingang, und es war vielleicht gut zu wissen, nicht alleine zu sein, dachte sie dumpf – aber es war kein Zuhause. Nein. Nicht im Ansatz. Es war wie die unangenehme Situation, der sie nicht wirklich entkommen konnte.

Es war wie der Fehler, der sie jagte, wohin sie auch ging. Etwas, das sie nicht abschütteln konnte.

Seufzend näherte sie sich der Höhle, und sie wappnete sich, so wie sie sich immer wappnete. Denn sie war nicht erfolgreich gewesen heute, und das würde er ihr ohne Zögern auch ins Gesicht sagen. Sie kehrte nicht heim zu Freunden. Er war kein Freund. Er war Malfoy. Und es war eine Tatsache, die sie nicht vergaß. – Die er sie nicht vergessen ließ.

Sie gingen nicht auseinander, versprachen sich gegenseitig, vorsichtig zu sein, was auch immer sie taten. Sie verabschiedeten sich nicht einmal. Am Ende des Tages waren sie zwei Fremde, die irgendwie am selben Ort gelandet waren und wie aus Versehen, Grenzen überschritten, die sie niemals hatten überschreiten wollen.

Sie hörte ihn im Innern. Ihr Herz sank, wie es immer sank, wenn sie in seine direkte Nähe kam. Sie hatte ihn heute geschlagen. Er hatte sie gestern geküsst. Es gab keine Pause, keinen Stillstand, keine neutrale Zone. Es gab immer nur das, und nach der Anspannung heute, würde es sie wundern, wenn dieser Abend jetzt friedlich verlaufen würde. Sie betrat die Höhle.

Er hatte eine Fackel in die zerfurchte Höhlenwand gestoßen, so dass sie ihm Licht verschaffte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Eingang überwand. Ein süßlicher Duft hing in der Luft, und ihr Mund öffnete sich verständnislos. Er hob den Blick. Er schien auch seit Stunden mit etwas beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, denn aus biegsamen Zweigen und Blättern hatte er gyroskopische Formen gebaut, wie… seltsame Deko-Kugeln. Weihnachtskugeln, dachte sie unwillkürlich, aber das war absurd. Dutzendfach lagen sie in der Höhlen, und der süße Duft kam ihr immer bekannter vor.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie mehr oder weniger freundlich. „Du kannst dich später bei mir bedanken", schloss er angestrengt, während er bei einer weiteren Kugelform die Äste bog, so dass sie sich trafen, während er neben sich griff. Das! Das verströmte den Duft, ging ihr auf.

Und sie blinzelte verblüfft. Eine Wabe. Er hatte eine lange Wabe in der Hand. Sie erkannte den zähflüssigen Honig, der in langen Fäden auf den Boden tropfte.

„Was…?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig.

„Honig", erklärte er schlicht. „Dein dummes Sprichwort hat mich auf die Idee gebracht." Noch immer begriff sie nicht. Er schmierte Honig in die Mitte der löchrigen Kugel, zog die Zweige fester, und sie erkannte, wie er die hohlen Kugeln mit Dornen spickte, die ebenfalls neben ihm lagen. „Perfekt", behauptete er zufrieden und hielt die Kugel in die Höhe, und sie begriff noch immer nicht.

„Woher… hast du Honig?" Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten keinen Honig mehr gesehen.

„Ich habe mich erinnert, dass es hier Bienen gibt. Skills ist vor einigen Wochen gestochen worden. Also… sind wir zu dem Steinbruch gegangen, wo ich das Bienennest vermutet hatte und…-" Er deutete auffordernd um sich. „Unter großer Gefahr für mein eigenes Leben, habe ich die Wabe gestohlen!" Er wirkte verdammt stolz auf sich, aber sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Und… was soll das?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, aber er sah sie an, als wäre sie begriffsstutzig.

„Was meinst du damit? Du erkennst einen Gefallen nicht, wenn er dir praktisch ins Gesicht springt?", wollte er unfreundlich von ihr wissen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich verständnislos. „Du wolltest doch das Baumvolk anlocken. Und ganz klar hattest du mit der Hufflepuff-Tatik keinen Erfolg", schloss er so überheblich, dass ihr Körper unangenehm kribbelte. „Ich bin bereit, noch einen Tag in diesen Quatsch zu investieren und hänge morgen die Fallen in die Bäume. Wenn auch nur um zu beweisen, dass ich Recht habe."

„Fallen?", wiederholte sie tonlos.

„Ja. Für das Baumvolk", erklärte er eindeutig, und ihr Mund öffnete sich fassungslos. „Was? Ich komme dir entgegen, Granger. Ich lasse mich auf deine lächerliche Idee ein." Und wie selbstverständlich er die Worte sagte. Wie selbstverständlich es für ihn war. Fest ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten, so dass sich ihre kurzen Fingernägel schmerzhaft in ihre Haut gruben. Ihr Herzschlag ging schneller, als sie zu ihm kam, ihm das winzige Gefängnis aus der Hand nahm, es auf den Boden warf und mit dem Fuß zertrat, so dass die Zweige brachen.

Alle Euphorie schwand aus seinem verschwitzten Gesicht. „Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?", fuhr er sie irritiert an, und er begriff es nicht mal. „Ich habe praktisch mein Leben riskiert für den Honig! Für deine scheiß Idee!"

„Für meine-?" Sie starrte ihn an. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihr fassungslos. Und manchmal – wirklich nur manchmal – vergaß sie, dass Malfoy keiner von ihnen war. Er war ein Slytherin, ein Arschloch, ein Todesser. Er war wie der Junge aus dem Buch, der den Fliegen zum Spaß die Flügel ausriss! Sie hob die nächste Kugel hoch. „Du denkst, es entspricht meiner Vorstellung, unschuldige Lebewesen zu fangen?", wollte sie gefährlich leise von ihm wissen, und sehr, sehr langsam, schien ihm zu dämmern, auf was sie überhaupt hinaus wollte. „Um zu riskieren, dass sie am Honig ersticken? Dass sie kleben bleiben, und sich höchstwahrscheinlich tödlich verletzen an diesen Dingern hier?", schloss sie so bodenlos zornig, als sie die nächste Kugel zerdrückte, und einer der langen Dornen die Oberfläche ihrer Handfläche durchbohrte. Sie spürte es kaum, als sie schwer atmend die Überreste der Kugel auf den Boden pfefferte. Ungläubig folgte ihr sein Blick.

Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf über ihn.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich kümmere mich, Malfoy", sagte sie, immer noch so unglaublich fassungslos über seine widerliche Art. „Und ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass ich dich extra gebeten habe, genau so etwas niemals zu tun!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, aber seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich. Wieder einmal.

„ _Gebeten_?", wiederholte er eisig. Und sie wappnete sich.

„Ja, gebeten, Malfoy", bestätigte sie bitter. „Aber ich hätte wissen müssen-"

„-ich bin kein Kind, Granger", informierte er sie jetzt, laut über ihre Worte hinweg. „Ich bin auch nicht dein Freund", fuhr er beflissen fort, und fast lachte sie auf. „Das ist nicht dein Gemeinschaftsraum, und ich habe weder scheiß orangene Haare, noch eine verflucht hässliche Narbe auf der Stirn!", machte er es noch deutlicher, und sie schluckte schwer. „Dass du mich um irgendetwas bittest, hat nicht die geringste Konsequenz für mich!"

Und sie wünschte, seine Worte würden sie wirklich überraschen. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste nicht bereits, wie scheiße er wirklich war. „Wenn überhaupt, dann würde dir eine Hand voll Demut nicht schaden!", blaffte er sie zornig an. „Ich bin der einzige, der uns hier wegbringen kann! Ich bin der einzige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass wir nicht verhungern! Und ein dämliches Schlammblut wagt es, mir Forderungen zu stellen?" Genauso zornig trat er nun selber nach einer der Kugeln, so dass sie quer durch die Höhle sauste und an der Wand zerbarst.

Sie weinte jetzt, und sie war zornig, dass sie es tat. Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war genau das! Es waren diese Situationen, mit denen sie nicht umgehen konnte! Sie konnte nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten! Sie arbeiteten ja nicht einmal zusammen! Er arbeitete gegen sie, und sie fühlte sich immer nur vor den Kopf gestoßen!

„Du bist widerlich!", warf sie ihm mit heiserer Stimme vor, und neue Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Er lachte nun tatsächlich auf.

„Ich bin widerlich?", wollte er von ihr wissen, als mache sie einen Scherz. „Du bist das Schlammblut, nicht ich!" Sie schloss die Augen, denn sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen. „Ich tue dir einen Gefallen, du dummes Miststück!", fuhr er sie wieder an, und sie öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Mit unmenschlich bösen Fallen für unschuldige Kreaturen?", wollte sie heiser wissen, und er verdrehte die Augen. Er wagte es tatsächlich, seine scheiß Augen über sie zu verdrehen! Und es war dieser Moment, der sie handeln ließ. Wenn auch unüberlegt. Wenn auch völlig impulsiv.

Auch sie trat nach den widerlichen Fallen, griff sich ihre geflochtene Decke, wickelte einige Früchte, die sie in der Höhle aufbewahrten, ein, um dann Kehrt zu machen. Wut trieb sie. Nichts sonst.

„Was wird das?", rief er ihr nach, und sie hörte, er folgte ihr, als sie sich den Speer von der Wand griff. „Hey!", hielt er sie zornig auf und stellte sich in ihren Weg. Ungeduldig hob sich ihr Kopf, trotzig blickte sie ihm entgegen, und sie schämte sich nicht mehr für ihre tränennassen Wangen.

„Tu mir keine Gefallen, Malfoy!", informierte sie ihn giftig. „Wenn du der einzige Held hier bist, dann mach es verdammt noch mal allein!", entkam es ihr fast ruhig.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm beinahe verständnislos, und deshalb hasste sie ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

„Ich habe es versucht, Malfoy, aber-"

„-aber was?", griff er sehr schnell ihre Worte auf. „Was hast du versucht, verflucht noch mal? Ein dämliches Miststück zu sein? Glückwunsch, Granger! Das hast du auch hervorragend hinbekommen!", knurrte er sauer. „Du hast gesagt, wir müssen zusammen arbeiten! Du hast mich hier hin geschleift! Nicht ich! Garantiert nicht ich!", warnte er sie praktisch.

„Ja. Damit wir zusammen arbeiten!", erwiderte sie resignierend. „Aber das tun wir nicht", ergänzte sie verzweifelt. „Du arbeitest gegen mich!", warf sie ihm eindeutig vor, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Bitte?", entfuhr es ihm entgeistert. „Wow, bist du wirklich so verblendet und dumm?"

„Du beleidigst mich konstant!", fuhr sie demonstrativ fort, und er entnervt atmete er aus.

„Wenn du so dumm bist, dass es wehtut, dann-"

„-nicht", unterbrach sie ihn ruhig, und er verstummte tatsächlich. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie erschöpft sie war. Wie anstrengend es war, mit ihm zu streiten, mit ihm zu existieren. Es war anstrengender als der gesamte Krieg. Und sie wusste, vielleicht übertrieb sie. Aber es war diese eine Sache, die sie mehr aufregte als Vieles. Auch er war den ganzen Tag alleine gewesen, und anstatt zu demselben selbstlosen Schluss wie sie zu kommen, entschied er sich für das Gegenteil! Wie konnte er das? Wie?! Und er sah es nicht mal!

Mehr Tränen. Mehr und mehr davon. Als hätte sie sie alle gespeichert für diesen Abend. Und fast schien er nicht zu verstehen. Aber zu schnell verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht, und die Momente, wo sie einander verboten nahe gekommen waren – waren fort. Nie da gewesen, so schien es. Trotz und Wut überschatteten seine Züge jetzt.

Und er kam ihr nicht entgegen! Nie! Er entschuldigte sich auch nicht. Er forderte immer nur. Und sie konnte nicht immer diejenige sein, die über seinen Charakter hinwegsah.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", schloss sie, fast überrascht. Und sie konnte auch nicht mehr, denn… sie sah doch, wohin sie die ständige Nähe zu Malfoy brachte. Sie glaubte irgendwo selber schon, dass es nicht der Weltuntergang war, wenn er sie anrührte! Und das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie wollte sich nicht… gewöhnen. Niemals. Nicht an ihn.

Und sie sah, wie er es nicht verstand. Sie verstand es selber nicht. Er verletzte sie. So sehr. Sie dachte, sie wären darüber hinaus. Über dumme Beleidigungen, über verletzende Taten. Aber scheinbar nicht. Und er verzog den Mund, sein Blick glitt ins Leere, ehe sich sein Kiefer anspannte, und sein eisig grauer Blick traf sie aus seinen immer abschätzenden Augen.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?", fragte er, ganz der Mann, denn er begriff es nicht. „Willst du gehen, damit ich dir nachlaufen soll? Erwartest du irgendeinen dramatischen Effekt?" Seine Worte waren kalt. Und nein, sie erwartete gar nichts von ihm. „Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte. Und..." ,scheinbar suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, „was ich tue, tue ich nicht, um… gegen dich zu arbeiten", schloss er ruhiger, wenn auch immer noch kalt. Und wahrscheinlich wusste sie das. Aber das machte es nicht besser. Nicht wirklich. Denn wenn er immer noch nur das tat, was er für richtig hielt, dann…- was hieß es dann?

Sie ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf, nicht willig, ihm zu antworten. Und dann wich er zur Seite, gab den Ausgang der Höhle frei. Sie blieb, wo sie war und hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Unschlüssig standen sie voreinander, und dann atmete er aus. Er nickte plötzlich. Und sie sah, er war ebenfalls müde.

„Ok", sagte er, und sah sie an.

„Ok?", wiederholte sie tonlos, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich.

„Halt dich Richtung Norden", schloss er knapp. „Wenn du es hier keine Sekunde mehr ertragen kannst", ergänzte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Skills und ich brechen morgen auf. Ich besorge mehr Proviant."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. War das sein Ernst? „Was… was soll das heißen?", entfuhr es ihr entgeistert. Er atmete aus.

„Du willst Fehler machen? Ich lasse dich Fehler machen", erklärte er schlicht. Und über ihr scheinbar verständnisloses Gesicht schien er wieder die Augen zu verdrehen. „Abstand", ergänzte er dann. „Ich weiß, dass es das ist, was wir dringend brauchen. Ich bin nicht blind", bemerkte er eindeutig. Ihr Kiefer lockerte sich. Denn ja. Sie brauchten Abstand. Und das erkannte sie bei seinen nächsten Worten noch deutlicher. „Wir müssen nicht in derselben Höhle schlafen, um zusammen zu arbeiten. Und wir müssen nicht derselben Meinung sein, Merlin, wir müssen nicht mal dasselbe Quidditchteam mögen." Denn es gab es diese Momente, dachte sie verwirrt. Diese Momente, wo er… kein Arschloch war. „Du fängst Fliegen mit Honig, ich fange sie mit…" Er schien sich nicht mehr an das Sprichwort erinnern zu können, und sie seufzte auf.

„Mit Essig", schloss sie stiller.

„Meinetwegen" räumte er ein. „Aber… letztlich tun wir dasselbe."

Und sie wusste, warum sie gehen musste. Er hatte Recht. Sie mussten keine Freunde sein. Sie mussten einfach überleben. Und er würde immer Malfoy sein, würde immer das Gegenteil von dem tun, was sie für gut und richtig erachtete. Und sie würde ihren Verstand verlieren, weil sie versuchte, ihn zu ändern, weil sie versuchte, etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen, als das, was er war.

„Wie… wie willst du mich finden?", entkam es ihr still, und fast hatte sie die lächerlicher Vorstellung, dass er ihr eröffnete, er würde sie überall finden. Schnell verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken.

„Im schlimmsten Fall liegt deine Leiche auf dem Weg", erwiderte er achselzuckend, und tatsächlich nahm sie ihm die Worte nicht einmal übel, sondern spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel trocken hoben. Und er atmete lange aus, denn er schien ebenfalls zu merken, was es sie beide kostete, sich bewusst mal nicht zu verletzen und zu beleidigen. Und dann wurde sein Blick eindeutiger. „Ich finde dich", versprach er ihr tatsächlich, und fast glaubte sie ihm. „Wenn du zu den Bergpässen kommst, gibt es nur einen Aufstieg, den ein Mensch ohne Zauberstab relativ gefahrlos ersteigen kann", fuhr er ernster fort, und er schien bereits dort gewesen zu sein. „Halt dich an der Nordseite, und du läufst direkt auf eine Bergwiese zu. Grünes Gras, Bergsee – nicht zu verfehlen."

Und wahrscheinlich war es simple Chemie. Wenn sie das zusammen schaffen wollten, dann… brauchten sie hin und wieder Abstand. Ansonsten würden sie explodieren.

Sie nickte schließlich, und dann verließ sie die Höhle.

Der Affe kauerte nahe der Höhle, schien durch das vorherige Geschrei beunruhigt, und kam nur langsam näher.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", flüsterte sie, strich dem großen Affen über den blauen Schopf, und verständnislos sah er sie an. Leise keckerte er, wie um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht verstand, aber sie wandte sich bereits ab, bückte sich nach einem der vorbereiteten Äste, der ihr eine Fackel sein würde und richtete sich auf, um Malfoy noch einmal anzusehen. Sie wollte sich verabschieden, ohne dass es wie ein Abschied klang. Merlin, sie hatte zwei Monate ohne ihn überlebt. Ein Tag wäre nichts weiter.

„Bis morgen", rief sie ihm also zu, und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, ihn nicht mehr wiederzusehen. Nur kurz ließ ein Schauer sie innerlich erfrieren. Malfoy lehnte am Höhleneingang, neben ihm der blaue Affe, und Hermine prägte sich das Bild ein. Malfoy hob knapp die Hand, ehe er in der Höhle verschwand.

Sie wusste, vielleicht lief sie der Gefahr in die Arme, aber… die Gefahr, hier zu bleiben und eine neue Dummheit zu begehen, bestand ebenfalls. Sie bestand immer. Und fast glaubte sie, das wäre gefährlicher. Und wieder nahm sie an, dass es diese Entscheidungen waren, die das Leben ausmachten.

Sie musste gehen, damit sie sich selber noch in die Augen sehen konnte.


	20. Chapter 20

**_20\. Certain Things_**

Seine Hände waren eiskalt, und er fiel auf seine Waden zurück, nachdem er gebückt, den Höhlenboden mit dem kalten Seewasser geschrubbt hatte, damit er nicht mehr klebte. Der Honig war überall gewesen, und er würde nur die verdammten Insekten und Käfer anlocken.

Da seine Fallen nun nutzlos waren, hatte Skills den Rest des Honigs verspeisen dürfen. Wieder hatte er mehr über Riesenaffen gelernt, denn Honig schien Skills genauso zu lieben, wie gebratenes Fleisch.

Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Fast hatte er es gespürt. Fast hatte er verstanden. Für eine Sekunde hatte er glaubte zu wissen, was sie bewegt hatte. Warum sie so wütend gewesen war. Wütend genug, um in der Nacht zu verschwinden! Es knallte ständig zwischen ihnen. Es schien nicht anders zu gehen. Er kannte das von seinen Eltern.

Kurz hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich. Ja, er und Granger führte eine genauso kranke Beziehung wie seine Eltern. Fabelhafter Gedankengang, Draco, lobte er sich. Und es war nicht so, als hätten sie zwei Wohnung in der Stadt. Er kannte ihre Adresse hier nicht. Und er wusste, es bestand das Risiko, dass er sie nicht fand. Aber… irgendetwas in ihm hatte keine Zweifel. Er würde sie morgen finden. Es war so, als ob ihn das Universum von Streitereien mit Granger nicht verschonen wollte. Nicht einen Tag. Und er wusste, sie mussten es nicht bis aufs Blut austragen. Manchmal half Abstand.

Es war nötig, denn seine Ideen waren besser als ihre, und es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, es ihr jedes Mal buchstabieren zu müssen. Deshalb war Abstand auch für ihn der bessere Ausweg.

Und es erinnerte ihn plötzlich an den Moment von heute Mittag, als sie ihm Unüberlegtheit vorgeworfen hatte. Als er Skills Mutter getötet hatte. Als er das weiße Monster getötet hatte. Er hatte ihr scheiß Leben gerettet, und das einzige, worüber sie sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, war, dass der Affe vielleicht der Letzte seiner Art gewesen war! Dass das Wesen vielleicht nicht böse war. Tatsächlich war Dumbledores Erscheinung nicht böse gewesen – aber was waren die Chancen hier? Er hatte handeln müssen. Er war nicht wie sie!

Es war, als würde ihr Überlebensinstinkt nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt reichen und er endete dort, wo sie das Leben anderer gefährdete.

Und das stimmte nicht mal! Für ihn galten diese noblen Regeln nicht! Er musste um jedes Recht, jede Anerkennung hier kämpfen, denn alles, was er tat war böse und unmoralisch, war falsch! Nicht eine Sekunde hatte sie sich auch nur ansatzweise eingestanden, dass ihr gefallen hatte, was er… was er mit ihr getan hatte! Erschöpft warf er das schmutzige Leinen auf den Boden.

Abstand. Wirklich gut.

Und seine Fallen hätten funktioniert, und das wusste sie auch. Ja, wahrscheinlich wären sie keine besten Freunde mit dem Baumvolk geworden, aber wofür auch?

Er schloss die Augen. Sehr deutlich hatte er das Bild seines Vaters vor Augen, hörte seine kalte Stimme irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner Hirnwindungen, dort, wo sie sich für immer eingebrannt hatte. ‚Vergiss nie deinen Platz, Draco. Mitleid und Gnade sind Tugenden der Schwachen.' Und sehr langsam, immer deutlicher, verloren die Worte seines Vaters an Wirkung. Er war auf die Gnade dieser verdammten Insel angewiesen. In dem größeren Gefüge befand er sich in der schwächeren Position. Er konnte so viele Tiere töten wie er wollte, konnte lernen, Feuer zu machen – er konnte König dieser verfluchten Hölle hier werden, aber die Tatsache blieb unumstößlich bestehen. – Nichts davon half ihm, hier wegzukommen.

Denn das, was ihn tatsächlich voran brachte in diesem Bestreben, waren die Dinge, die er nicht mit Gewalt anging. Die nichts mit Kräftemessen zu tun hatten. Es waren diese Tugenden der Schwachen, um es mit den Worten seines Vaters zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn gezwungen, mitzukommen. Hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es das war, was sie zu tun hatten – zusammen sein.

Ok. Vielleicht. Vielleicht verstand er im groben Ansatz, was sie meinte. Aber er wollte ihre Vorstellungen und Ansprüche gar nicht erfüllen. Konnte er auch nicht. Warum auch?

Der Affe war schrecklich unruhig. Er wanderte ruhelos um den See, heulte ab und an wild, kam zur Höhle, wirkte gänzlich verstört, nur um wieder hin und her zu laufen. Draco bezweifelte, dass der Affe begriff, dass sie tatsächlich nicht zurückkam, aber… auch der Affe schien Sorgen zu haben.

Er wusste nicht, was für Gefahren in den Bergen lauerten, welche Tiere dort sonst noch lebten. Aber er bezweifelte, dass es ein freundlicher Ort war. Im Verbotenen Wald hatte es Einhörner gegeben, und das war garantiert kein netter Ort gewesen. Merlin, nein. Aber… sie hatte auf dieser Insel auch ohne ihn überlebt und würde wahrscheinlich weiterhin ohne ihn überleben, hätten sie nicht dieses unglückliche Zusammentreffen am Strand gehabt.

Lange atmete er aus. Denn mittlerweile glaubt er nicht mehr, dass es reiner Zufall war. Mittlerweile glaubte er nicht mehr, dass es ein Unglück war. Zwar sind seitdem nur Dinge passiert, auf die er nicht gerne zurückblickte, aber… er hatte das Gefühl, es ging weiter. Sie existierten nicht nur blind, sie arbeiteten der Lösung entgegen.

Granger war fähig, ohne ihn zu überleben. Und er war fähig, sie wiederzufinden. Und es war verrückt, wie selbstverständlich es langsam wurde. Dass er kaum darüber nachdachte, dass sie zusammen arbeiteten. Und er wusste, es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie gegangen war. Aber es hätte nichts gegeben, was er hätte tun oder sagen können, ohne dass es ihn in eine gefährliche Position geschoben hätte.

Jedes Wort, das sie miteinander sprachen schien ohnehin zu viel. Er verlor zu schnell die Nerven, denn je länger er ihre Stimme in seinen Ohren hörte, umso größer wurde das Verlangen, ihren Mund zu stopfen – egal, wie.

Und das grelle Licht traf ihn so überraschend, dass er fast zur Seite sprang.

Er musste die Augen schließen, als das Licht der Vision heller schien. Wieder der Baum, fragte er sich gereizt. Aber er schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab, bis das Licht erträglich war. Und es war anders. Dracos Hand fiel unbewusst an seine Seite.

Seine Augen sogen die Eindrücke auf. Es waren unbekannte Eindrücke, aber sein Blick verfing sich an der tickenden Standuhr, den Möbeln, und fast konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich der Stoff des alten Sofas unter seinen Finger anfühlen würde, das schwere Holz des Tisches, was er sah. Der Kamin vermittelte Wärme, und es musste Nacht sein, dort, denn nur, was das Licht des Feuers berührte, konnte er sehen.

Der breite Tisch war leer. Er konnte nur das Zimmer erkennen. Ein Esszimmer? Bücher standen im Regal, und das bodenlose Gefühl des Verzichts kroch in ihm empor. Er vermisste Menschen. Zwar konnte er die wenigsten leiden, aber nur der Hauch von Zivilisation schickte so viel Schmerz durch seinen Körper, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihm sein Zuhause wirklich fehlte.

Vier Wände. Die Sicherheit, die einem nur die Infrastruktur einer Stadt mit ihren Regeln und Gesetzen bringen konnte, und welche im Dschungel einfach nicht existierten.

Und fast zuckte er zusammen, als ein Mann die ungestörte Ruhe der befremdlich anheimelnden Szene störte.

Draco erkannte mit weiten Augen die Flasche Odgen's Whiskey, die der Mann auf den Tisch stellte. Das Glas war aus Kristall, und der Feuerschein blitzte verlockend im Schliff des Glases. Draco hörte kristallklar das Geräusch des Alkohols, als der Mann ihn in das Glas schüttete, so nah, als wäre Draco da. So nah, als könne er sich das Glas selber greifen. Sein Mund wurde trocken.

Ronald Weasley setzte das Glas an die Lippen, lieblos, mit gewisser Übung, als wäre dies nicht sein erstes Glas, nicht die erste Flasche in seinem Leben. Und Draco konnte den Blick nicht wenden. Weasleys Haare waren lang, gingen ihm bis zum Kinn. Unordentlich lagen sie auf seinem Kopf, und auch von hier erkannte Draco die Ringe um seine glasigroten Augen.

Und dann sah er ihn an. Draco schreckte zurück, aber Weasleys Blick war teilnahmslos in eine unbekannte Ferne gerichtete. Vielleicht sah er durch ein Fenster, aber… sehen konnte er ihn nicht. Dracos Mund öffnete sich langsam.

Lange atmete Weasley aus.

Und erst auf den zweiten Blick sah Draco etwas anderes. Weasley trug einen nachtschwarzen Anzug. In der mehr als bescheidenen Umgebung in der er sich befand, stach es plötzlich mehr als deutlich hervor. Nur unbewusst beschäftigte sich sein Gehirn mit dieser Tatsache, denn wahrscheinlich war es unwichtig, was die Menschen trugen, die er sah.

„Hier bist du", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Dracos Blick weitete sich, als ein weiterer Mann in sein Sichtfeld kam. Potter! Potter näherte sich, ebenfalls im Anzug, und die Fliege lag lose um seinen Hals. Er trug kein Jackett mehr, nur noch Hose, Hemd und Weste.

„Potter", flüsterte Draco unbewusst, aber er wusste, niemand konnte ihn hören oder sehen.

„Wir sind müde", schien Potter freundlich zu erklären, legte Weasley die Hand auf die Schulter, und Draco sah, er drückte fest zu. „Es war gut, dass du heute dabei warst." Weasley reagierte nicht, starrte hinab in sein Glas, und Draco begriff nicht wirklich. Wer war müde? Wo waren sie gewesen? Und kurz erfasste Draco ein Schauer, denn… waren er und Granger beerdigt worden? Trugen die beiden Männer deshalb die Anzüge? Zeigte ihm die Vision die Gegenwart?

Unwirsch schüttelte Weasley jedoch den Kopf.

„Ich wäre gern allein", murmelte Weasley, und der Alkohol hatte seine Stimme tief gefärbt.

„Ron-", begann Potter, aber Weasley hob den Blick.

„Harry", sagte Weasley entnervt, „Ich komme zurecht, ok?" Doch Potter setzte sich ans Ende des Tisches, und Draco konnte nun sein Gesicht erkennen. Potter schien nicht geweint zu haben.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte Potter dann.

„Tust du das?", wollte Weasley kalt wissen, und der schiere Unglaube, gemischt mit echter Verletzung, stand deutlich in seinem Gesicht.

„Ron…", begann Potter unschlüssig, aber Weasley schüttelte präventiv den Kopf, als wisse er schon, was Potter sagen wollte.

„-ich habe mich nicht abgefunden, Harry!", warnte Weasley ihn. „Damals. Ich… konnte nur nicht mehr Tag ein, Tag aus mit dem Verlust leben, mit dem Schmerz, mit…-"

„-mit der Einsamkeit?", beendete Potter den Satz, und Weasley verzog den Mund.

„So war es nicht!", widersprach Weasley trotzig, aber fast nachsichtig sah Potter ihn an. „Es war nichts", sagte Weasley zornig. „Ablenkungen. Nichts weiter, Harry", versprach er beinahe. „Es hat nichts bedeutet! Wäre es Ginny gewesen", fing Weasley anklagend an, „du hättest kein Jahr gewartet!", warf er Potter zornig vor. „Es ist fast ein Jahr her, Harry! Sie war fast ein Jahr fort"

„Was soll ich sagen, Ron?", fuhr Potter ihn an.

„Gar nichts, ok? Gar nichts, verdammt. Lass mich einfach allein." Er leerte das Glas in einem Ruck und knallte es auf den Tisch. „Weil ich es gewagt habe, mich nicht jede Nacht in den Schlaf zu weinen, weil ich es alleine nicht ertragen habe, werde ich bestraft!", entfuhr es ihm wütend, wenngleich auch über alle Maßen verzweifelt. „Das ist die Strafe, nicht wahr? Ausgerechnet! Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Gehirn einen massiven Schaden erlitten!", schloss er erschüttert.

„Ron", begann Potter seufzend, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „vielleicht braucht es Zeit. Vielleicht braucht sie Zeit." Dracos Stirn runzelte sich verständnislos.

Er hatte keine Ahnung um was es ging, oder warum ausgerechnet er sich Weasleys Beziehungsprobleme anhören musste. Und was war ein Jahr her? Er und Granger waren seit drei Monaten und achtundzwanzig Tagen hier. Verging die Zeit in England schneller? Was sah er hier? Die… Zukunft? Die Beerdigung hätte längst erfolgen sollen. So wurden Apparierunfälle doch behandelt, wusste Draco. Garantiert wartete das Ministerium kein Jahr!

„Wieso bin ich nicht gut genug?", wollte Weasley so direkt von Potter wissen, dass dieser für einen Moment ehrlich überfordert wirkte.

„Ron, du bist gut genug", versicherte ihm Potter schließlich, und Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Weasley war so ein Weichei. Merlin. „Das einzige, was wirklich zählt, ist, dass sie wieder da ist, oder nicht? Alles andere ist erst mal vollkommen unwichtig", erinnerte ihn Potter ruhiger.

Und Draco horchte auf. Unbewusst hatte er angenommen, es ging um sie, aber… stimmte es? War sie wieder da? Granger? Merlin, sein Herz jagte, aber er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was er sah! Hatte sie es ohne ihn geschafft?

Und es verging ein stiller Moment, ehe Potter sich seufzend erhob und Weasley auf die Schulter klopfte. Gequält sah Weasley zur Seite. „Gut Nacht, mein Freund", verabschiedete sich Potter von ihm, und Weasley ließ langsam den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

Die Vision verschwand, und Draco fluchte unterdrückt.

„Nein!", rief er, sprang in die Höhe, aber das Bild war fort. Scheiße. Was sollte das bedeuten? Was geschah nach einem Jahr? Würde es noch so lange dauern? Und was hieß das? Wäre sie wieder Zuhause…? Und er? Wo wäre er?

Er war sich sicher, Potter und Weasley hatten über sie gesprochen! Über wen sonst? Das war das Problem mit den verdammten Visionen. Sie vermittelten einem das beschissene Gefühl von Hoffnung, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Vision bedeuten sollte. Das letzte Mal war die Vision mit dem Einhorn erschienen, als sein Zauberstab kaputt gegangen war. Was hatte er gerade getan? Was hatte er gedacht?

Er… hatte an sie gedacht. Er… wusste nicht mehr wirklich, was er gedacht hatte.

Aber er war sich sicher, es bedeutete, dass zumindest Granger den Weg nach Hause finden würde!

Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Und er nicht? Er glaubte nicht, dass die Vision ihm offenbaren wollte, dass er groß genug für diese Geste war. Dass er sich damit abfinden konnte, dass Granger ohne ihn nach Hause kam. Gereizt atmete er aus. Es war dasselbe wie mit dem dämlichen Einhorn. Er hatte nichts mit einem Einhorn zu tun. Also hatten Potter und Weasley absolut nichts mit der Aussage dieser Vision zu tun, nahm er an.

Aber er begriff nicht. Und er begriff nicht, warum die Vision sich nicht wenigstens die Mühe gemacht hatte, und ihm gezeigt hatte, dass Granger tatsächlich Zuhause war. Wieso war sie nicht bei Potter und Weasley gewesen? Bei wem war sie bitteschön…? Und wieso besaß die verdammte Höhle nicht so viel Takt, ihm wenigstens seine Eltern zu zeigen? Oder… irgendetwas, mit dem er was anfangen konnte?!

Frustriert starrte er an die leere Felswand. Und zumindest wusste er eine Sache. Granger würde verdammt noch mal bereuen, vorgegangen zu sein, wenn er ihr morgen von der Vision erzählte. Denn schließlich liebte sie Weasley doch so sehr! Aber… wäre sie hier, würde sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht lang bittere Tränen weinen. Besser, sie war nicht hier, dachte er dumpf.

Denn ihre Tränen taten dumme Dinge mit ihm. Sie weckten sein dämliches Mitgefühl. Und er war wirklich froh, dass ihn sein Vater nicht sehen konnte. Merlin, er war froh, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte!

Und vielleicht… zeigte ihm die Vision einfach eine sehr simple Tatsache.

Vielleicht war Granger einfach sein Weg nach Hause. Aber… innerlich wusste er das bereits.


	21. Chapter 21

**_21\. The Steep_**

Ein neuer Muskelkater schickte eine müde Wärme durch ihren Körper, als sie im Morgengrauen auf eines der vielen Plateaus sank. Dieser Weg war anders als alle Dschungelwege, die sie bewandert hatte, in den letzten Monaten.

Zwar hatte ihre Reise hier begonnen, am Fuße der Berge, und während des stundenlangen Aufstiegs, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, ob die Reise mit irgendeiner Absicht hier begonnen hatte.

Hätte sie die Berge weiter hinauf gemusst, weil dort der Baum gewartet hatte? Weil dort die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, einen Zauberstab zu erlangen? Aber wer dachte so? Die Insel doch garantiert nicht. Oder?

Müde lehnte sie sich zurück. Die Fackel hatte sich schon vor einer Stunde dem Ende geneigt, aber jetzt war sie hoch genug, dass das Tageslicht durch die lichten Baumspitzen brach.

Und der Anstieg war schwer gewesen. Es war kein Wanderurlaub, mit platt gelaufenen Wegen, bunten Steinen, die ihr den Weg zeigten, nein. Niemand schien jemals diese Berge erklommen zu haben. Kein Mensch zumindest, und sie suchte sich die günstigen Schluchten, sie musste sich vorher entscheiden, welchen Pass sie einschlug, welcher Weg am wenigstens ihren Tod bedeuten würde, aber sie hatte schon vor zehn Kilometern bemerkt, dass die Berge eine massive Steigung machen würden. Es wurde unfreundlicher hier. Wilde Blumen wuchsen aus den Felsen, schienen giftig zu sein, denn kein Insekt wagte sich an ihre prächtigen Blüten, und die Vorsprünge und Plateaus wurden immer seltener.

Diese Berge wollten nicht bewandert werden, hatte sie das Gefühl. Was auch immer sie verbargen, sie gaben sich unheimliche Mühe, dass kein Mensch hinter ihr Geheimnis stieg. Aber sie hatte Malfoys Ratschlag wahrgenommen, hatte sich nördlich gehalten, hatte den einzigen Pass gewählt, der in Frage gekommen war. Zumindest nahm sie das stark an.

Durch die lichten Wipfel sah sie ab und an winzige Gestalten huschen. Sie wurde beobachtet. Das Baumvolk sah ihr zu. Und sie glaubte, selbst wenn sie Wochen mit ihnen zugebracht hätte und in unbequemen Positionen auf den höchsten Bäumen ausgeharrt hätte, hätte sie diesen Weg trotzdem gehen müssen. Vielleicht würden sie ihr am Ende des Weges helfen können? Vielleicht würden sie sehen, dass sie ungefährlich war. Vielleicht.

Sie hatte kaum genug Platz zum Liegen auf dem schmalen Plateau, aber erschöpft fiel sie auf den Rücken, blickte müde in den Himmel hinauf und dankte sämtlichen Gottheiten, dass es bewölkt war. Denn jetzt der schrecklichen Hitze ausgesetzt sein zu müssen, würde sie lähmen, nahm sie an. Sie gähnte herzhaft und lauschte in die Geräuschkulisse, die sich ihr bot. Die Vögel waren andere als am Strand oder im tiefen Dschungel.

Und es waren weniger Vögel. Überwiegend wohl Raubvögel, die nicht sangen, sondern hohe Schreie ausstießen, über die Felslandschaft flogen und nach kleiner Beute Ausschau hielten, die, durch ihre Schreie aufgeschreckt, versuchte, zu entkommen.

Und der Wind war ein gänzlich neues Geräusch. Der Wind war es auch, der die schwüle Luft zerwirbelte und auffrischte. Im Dschungel hatte sie dieselbe heiße Luft geatmet. Kaum ein Luftzug hatte für Frische gesorgt, aber hier oben erahnte sie, wie es auf den wesentlich höheren Gipfeln sein musste.

Und es musste herrlich sein….

Aber jetzt war sie auf halber Höhe, irgendwo in der Mitte, halb in den Bergen, halb in den äußeren Grenzen des Dschungels, und sie war erschöpft.

Sie hatte geglaubt, es würde nicht länger als ein paar Tage dauern, das Hochland zu erreichen. Sie hatte noch einige Früchte bei sich, aber es würde eng werden mit Lebensmitteln. Fische gab es hier nicht, und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie hoffte, dass er und Skills heute Abend auf ihrer Höhe wären.

Sonst musste sie sich Gedanken darüber machen, was sie essen würde.

Sie musste sich auch Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie sich gegen Riesenaffen verteidigte, und wie sie überhaupt einen Zweig von dem giftigen Baum abgerissen bekam – und dann natürlich, wie sie das Einhorn finden sollte, geschweige denn glücklich genug war, ein Schweifhaar zu ergattern.

Generell gab es so viele Variable in ihrer Gleichung, dass sie unlösbar schien. Aber… das waren ihre Chancen. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Nicht wirklich. Sie würden weiter gehen müssen, sich von ihren Gefühlen lenken lassen und hoffen, dass ihr Instinkt sie nicht enttäuschte.

Aber jetzt musste sie ausruhen. Der Abstand tat gut. Zu schweigen und nachzudenken tat wirklich gut. Und sie ignorierte die Tatsache einfach. Sie vermisste ihn. Aber das war einfach nur dämlich von ihr.

Gestern hatte sie ihm die Augen auskratzen wollen und heute vermisste sie ihn! Sie war ihn lediglich gewöhnt, das war alles! Und Skills vermisste sie auch.

Demonstrativ schloss sie die Augen. Das Moos unter ihr war weich, die Luft war angenehm, und sie durfte nur nicht fallen. Das war alles. Sie lauschte dem Wind, und zu schnell driftete sie in einen erschöpften Schlaf.

…

Das fremde Lied der Vögel weckte sie wieder, und die Sonne war weitergewandert. Sie setzte sich auf, blickte sich etwas desorientiert um, aber noch immer lag sie auf Plateau. Sie griff in ihren geflochtenen Beutel und holte ihre treue Kokosnuss hervor, die sie mit Wasser gefüllt und einem spitzen Stein verschlossen hatte. Malfoy bevorzugt die leeren Rumflaschen, aber… Glas konnte zu leicht zerbrechen.

Gierig trank sie und wusste, sie musste bald einen Wasserfall, einen hohlen Stein, gefüllt mit Regenwasser, oder einen See finden, denn Wasser würde sie brauchen.

Sie schätzte, es war früher Nachmittag. Sie hatte lange geschlafen. Zu lange. Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie krabbelte zum Abgrund und spähte in die Tiefe. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken, weder Mensch noch Riesenaffe.

Und es half nichts, nahm sie an. Sie musste höher, wenn sie nicht wieder absteigen wollte. Und sie glaubte, sie könnte diesen Weg nicht zurückgehen. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, höher zu kommen. Also aß sie den Großteil der Früchte und erhob sich gähnend.

Sie erkannte einige geeignete Stellen in der Felswand und sagte sich, dass es nicht anders wäre, als einen besonders steilen Baum zu erklimmen. Ehe sie weiterging, riss sie sich einen kleinen Fetzen Leinen von ihrer Hose und klemmte ihn unter einen der losen Steine. Damit er sah, dass sie hier gewesen war. – Falls sie hier langkamen.

Sie schickte ein stummes Gebet in den Himmel, ehe sie den richtigen Stein fand, ihr Gewicht hochzog, und den Fuß auf die nächste Erhebung stellte.

Es wurde ein harter Weg nach oben. Und fast glaubte sie, doch nicht immer den einfachsten Weg eingeschlagen zu haben. Es dauerte lange, bis sie die nächste Ebene erreicht hatte, und nassgeschwitzt, mit schwachen Armen schritt sie über den platten Felsen. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile tief.

Wo war sie hier? Sie sah sich um. Noch immer ging sie Richtung Norden, und immerhin erstreckte sich vor ihr nichts weiter, als steinige Steppe inmitten von Felsen. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit dieser Weg reichte, aber er führte sehr weit hinten durch eine Senke zwischen zwei Felsen. Ihr Speer, den sie überm Rücken trug, drückte unangenehm zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.

Das Gelände hier war ihr zu offen, dachte sie unwillkürlich, als sie den Speer von ihrem Rücken nahm. Besser, sie ging weiter. Besser, sie blieb nicht lange stehen. Nicht hier. Es war Instinkt, aber Instinkt täuschte einen selten.

Also blieb sie in Bewegung. Sie schätzte sie würde eine halbe Stunde bis zur Senke brauchen. Zwar lieferte ihr die Sonne immer nur geringe Bestätigung in ihren Zeitschätzungen, aber sie war noch nicht ganz versunken, als Hermine in die Schatten der Felsen trat, die sich links und rechts auftürmten. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas länger gebraucht, als eine halbe Stunde. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, denn es war noch warm geworden. Der Weg machte eine natürliche Biegung, ging sogar etwas abwärts, und nach einem halben Tag wandern fiel ihr auf, dass sie lieber im Dschungel war, als so weit oben. Es war einsamer hier. Nicht ein Berghase hatte ihren Weg gekreuzt. Nicht eine Ziege.

Und plötzlich erreichte sie das Ende der Senke.

Ihre Schultern sanken. Der Ausblick war regelrecht malerisch. Vor ihr erstreckten sich Berglandschaften, verborgen im Nebel, grüne Wiesen, nur gab es ein Problem. Sie befand sich auf dem falschen Berg! Sie hatte den falschen Weg genommen.

Zwischen ihr und der grünen Wanderoase lagen Welten. Denn ihr Weg endete abrupt in einer sehr steilen Klippe, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen Abstieg überleben würde. Probehalber lehnte sie sich vor, und kühler Wind traf ihr Gesicht, heulte über die Spalten, die sich unter ihr auftaten, und wenn sie nicht den gesamten Weg zurück wollte, dann musste sie runter.

Und das am besten, ohne sich das Genick zu brechen.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich. Ihr Atem ging flacher. Sie nahm nicht an, dass es sich um einen niedlichen Berghasen handeln würde. Nein, sie hatte seit einer Weile das Gefühl, dass fremde Augen sie verfolgten. Ihre Finger legten sich fest um ihren spitzen Speer.

Was auch immer wagte, ihr gefolgt zu sein, würde ein unschönes Ende haben, dachte sie finster.

Skills tollte durch die Berge, als wäre er hier Zuhause. Was er wahrscheinlich auch war, nahm Draco an. Wieso hatte seine Mutter das Nest im Dschungel gehabt? Scheinbar war Skills ein Bergaffe. Ein riesiger Bergaffe. Skills kletterte so leichtfüßig über die Kluften, schwang sich über Abgründe, als lauere in tausend Meter Tiefe nicht der Tod, sondern ein Pool voller Federn, und Draco war genervt.

Aber nicht nur das. Immer wieder wandte er den Blick, prüfte die gegenüberliegenden Felsen, und wahrscheinlich hatte Granger Vorsprung, aber sobald er die Wiesenlandschaft erreichte, würde er für die Nacht Pause machen. Und dort hatte sie gefälligst zu sein.

Dort hatte sie zu warten.

Er wusste noch nicht, was er tun würde, wenn sie nicht dort wäre. Soweit dachte er auch offen gesagt nicht. Die gebratenen Schweinekeulen wogen schwer in seinem geschnürten Bündel, was er über dem Rücken trug. Er hatte genügend Früchte dabei, genügend Vorräte für die nächsten Tage, aber die eine oder andere Bergziege würde schon seinen Weg kreuzen, nahm er an.

Sie würde den Weg schon gefunden haben, würde ihn auslachen, warum er solange gebraucht hatte, würde hungrig sein, sich darüber beschweren, dass es schon wieder Schwein gab, aber sehr tief in seinem Innern, zweifelte er.

Es war kein Urlaub. Sie vereinbarten keine Zeiten, keine Treffpunkte. Es waren alles vage Angaben. Vieles hing vom Zufall ab, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, sie gehen zu lassen. Allein.

Der Affe schien hier in den Bergen weder Müdigkeit noch Hunger zu verspüren. Draco glaubte fast, dass er Skills schon viel früher hätte in die Berge bringen müssen. Aber er erinnerte sich noch an das letzte unfreiwillige Zusammentreffen am Fuße der Berge mit dem fremden Affen. Als Draco Skills aufgenommen hatte, hatte er gleichzeitig seine Zugehörigkeit geraubt. Natürlich wäre Skills jämmerlich verhungert, hätte Draco ihn nicht mitgenommen, aber… er hatte das Gleichgewicht hier gestört, sofern es so etwas hier gab.

Skills schnüffelte seit einer Weile aufgeregt in die Bergluft, witterte wohl neue Eindrücke, vielleicht auch bekannte Dinge, aber Draco wusste nicht, ob sie gänzlich ungefährlich waren.

Wusste Merlin, was der Affe roch.

Die Sonne versank hinter der letzten Kuppe, und Draco stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Weg flacher wurde. Er konnte das Gras praktisch riechen. Es war wie bei seinem letzten Trip hier hoch. Und weiter war er auch noch nicht gekommen. Einen Tagesmarsch hatte er gewagt, um sich hier umzusehen, sich einen Überblick über die Insel zu verschaffen, aber sie war weitläufig. Vor allem hier oben. Hinter der Wiese, zwischen zwei Schluchten gab es einen natürlichen Bergsee. Das Wasser war trinkbar, und Draco hatte unheimlichen Durst.

Kaum kam die Wiese in Sicht, sprintete Skills wie gestochen los. Draco sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Der Affe warf sich praktisch ins Gras, rollte sich, tollte über die Wiese zu der flachen Felswand, die ihnen Unterschlupf bieten würde, hangelte sich nach oben, keckerte fröhlich, nur um wieder runterzuklettern.

„Ok", rief ihm Draco zu. „Reg dich ab, Junge!" Skills Augen wirkten weiter… glücklicher, würde Draco fast sagen wollen. Natürlich war das unsinnig, aber… vielleicht war der Affe hier Zuhause. Hier oben, wo es gefährlich war. Wo Menschen nichts zu suchen hatten. Draco atmete schwer aus, denn… ihm wurde klar, dass Skills mit ihm den Abstieg machen würde, wäre… unwahrscheinlich.

Denn er gehörte scheinbar hierhin. Nicht in den Dschungel.

Er setzte das schwere Bündel ab und sah sich um.

Es brannte kein Feuer. Und fast hatte er es gewusst.

Er legte die Hände um den Mund. „Granger!", rief er so laut, dass seine Stimme von den fernen Bergen widerhallte. Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Skills jedoch hatte aufgehört zu tollen, und starrte ihn an. „Granger!", rief Draco wieder, aber nur der sanfte Wind antwortete ihm. Skills kam verwundert näher, schien sich zu fragen, ob Draco schrie, weil er Hilfe brauchte, aber Draco atmete lange aus.

Wo war sie?

Vielleicht… brauchte sie länger. Vielleicht…. Und seine Augen suchten die Berge ab, suchten nach irgendeinem Zeichen. War sie in Gefahr? Skills schien zu spüren, wie angespannt er war und kam näher. Er war nun größer als Draco, und um einiges massiger. Er beschnupperte Draco mitleidsvoll, und abwesend strich ihm Draco über den breiten blauen Rücken.

Das nagende Gefühl verdichtete sich in seinem Innern. Irgendetwas war passiert. Und er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas sträubte sich in ihm, sich auszuruhen, Feuer zu machen und zu warten.

Wieder verharrte der Affe neben ihm, hob den Kopf, witterte wohl tausend verschiedene Dinge, und wenn nur eines davon eine ungefähre Gefahr für sie sein könnte, wusste Draco seine Antwort bereits. Grimmig verstaute er seine Sache, verbarg den Proviant unter Geröll, so dass die Ziegen nicht wagten, Früchte zu stehlen.

„Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen", raunte er dem Affen zu, und Skills gehorchte. Vielleicht wusste er es auch.

Manchmal spürten Tiere diese Dinge.

Sie hatte sich umgewandt, und schwer schluckte sie. Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick, denn der blaue Affe war größer als sie. Und wütend.

„Ruhig!", sagte sie fest, aber er fletschte seine scharfen Zähne, und sie hätte nicht benennen können, was es war, aber dieser Affe wirkte schmaler, die Fellfarbe war leuchtend Purpur, das Fell glänzender, und sie wusste, es war ein Weibchen.

Ein relativ junges Weibchen, denn sie war nicht größer als Skills. Aber es war nicht Skills! Auf geschmeidigen sechs Beinen näherte sich das Tier, die blanke Mordlust im Blick. Hermine wusste, Skills hatte Angst vor Feuer, aber auf die Schnelle hatte sie kein Feuer. Wahrscheinlich ließ sich dieses Exemplar auch nicht mit Rotbeeren bestechen.

„Bleib zurück!", warnte Hermine das Affenmädchen, aber es beeindruckte sie überhaupt nicht. Knurrend kam sie näher, und Hermine hatte kaum eine Wahl, wenn sie nicht springen wollte. Sie würde kämpfen müssen, und ihre Chancen sahen finster aus. Sie erinnerte sich an letztes Mal, wo es die Kraft von ihr, Malfoy und Skills gekostet hatte, einen Feind dieser Sorte zu überwinden.

Der Angriff erfolgte übergangslos, und Hermine hob den Speer mit beiden Händen in die Luft, um zu blocken und wünschte sich, es wäre lediglich ein Mordeo, um den sie sich sorgen musste. Der Affe rammte sie mit voller Wucht, und mit einem Aufschrei fiel sie nach hinten, rutschte fast über die Klippe, und der Affe schrie markerschütternd über ihr.

Die Luft war aus ihren Lungen gepresst, und sie konnte sich für einen Moment nicht bewegen.

Schnaubend hörte sie das Tier näher kommen, bis es sich geifernd über sie lehnte. Es hob zwei Fäuste, um sie wahrscheinlich zu zerschmettern, aber Hermine rollte sich im letzten Moment keuchend zur Seite, griff sich den Speer, sprang auf und zog ihn mit voller Wucht über den Kopf des Affen.

Natürlich war es nicht genug Kraft, sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken, stellte Hermine ernüchternd fest, und jetzt war der Affe wirklich wütend. Er brüllte so laut, dass Hermine das Gesicht verzog. Wahrscheinlich rief sie Verstärkung.

Aber jetzt hatten sich die Positionen gewechselt – und mit genug Schwung….

Hermine überlegte nicht lange, rannte die wenigen Schritte und rammte sich gegen den etwas überraschten Affen. Natürlich konnte sie ihn nicht umwerfen, aber aus der Balance gebracht, taumelte er einige Schritte nach hinten, und wie Hermine gehofft hatte, war der Kies am Rand der Schlucht lose. Die Augen des Affenmädchens öffneten sich weiter, als sie begriff, dass sie den Halt verlor. Fast unspektakulär ruderte sie mit den vielen Gliedmaßen, bevor sie über die Klippe stürzte.

Eine letzte Schicht Staub lag in der Luft, und Hermine stützte die Hände schwer atmend auf die Knie. Das war ja noch fast glimpflich ausgegangen.

Aber sie hörte wildes Schnauben und hastig näherte sie sich dem Abgrund, lehnte sich vor, und – scheiße! Diese Biester konnten klettern! Das Affenmädchen hing recht geschickt am Steilhang des massiven Berges, hielt sich akrobatisch fest und meisterte den Aufstieg, um sich wohl ihre verdiente Beute zu holen.

Hermine wich zurück. Sie musste sich verstecken! Half das? Nein. Natürlich nicht.

Verdammt! Die Geräusche des Affen wurden lauter. Wie versteinert war sie stehen geblieben. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Wieso war sie falsch abgebogen? Wieso war sie nicht da geblieben? Wieso hatte sie so ein Drama veranstaltet? Konnte sie doch keinen Tag ohne ihn überleben? Fast wollte sie weinen, aber das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper ließ jedes andere Gefühl verschwinden. Sie griff sich einen handlichen Stein vom Boden, und bekam ein eigenartiges David-Goliath-Gefühl, nur dass dieser Goliath hier gewinnen würde.

Scheiße.


	22. Chapter 22

**_22\. Violet_**

Ihr Atem ging flach, ihre Augen fixierten angespannt den Abgrund, und die Geräusche wurden lauter. Der Affe hatte es geschafft! Er war nicht in den Tod gestürzt, und sie musste tatsächlich sagen, dass sie hier die unterlegene war.

Der purpurne Schopf erschien wieder am Rand, und unglücklich machte sich Hermine bereit für den letzten Kampf. Der Affe keuchte schwer, war erschöpft, denn seine Glieder zitterten mächtig, und Hermine wog ab, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass er einfach vor Erschöpfung umkippte.

Nicht wahrscheinlich, dachte sie dumpf, als der Affe wieder brüllte und humpelnd näher kam.

„Ok", entkam es ihr resignierend und sie schwang den Speer, um Distanz zu schaffen. Der Affe beobachtete sie wachsam, schien neuen Respekt vor ihr zu haben, denn nur vorsichtig kam sie näher. Nein, sie würden keine Freunde mehr werden, erkannte Hermine seufzend, als der Affe mit der Pranke ausholte, und Hermine zurück sprang.

Im Kampf erprobt wirkte dieses Weibchen nicht. Und das war vielleicht ihre einzige Chance. Dann ging der Affe auf alle Gliedmaßen und setzte an, zum letzten Sprung. Hermine holte mit der Steinhand aus, bereit, zwischen seine Augen zu zielen.

Es war als stand die Zeit, als knisterte die Luft, als schauten die Berge zu.

Sie würde verlieren, wusste sie plötzlich. Und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte auf ihn gehört. Malfoy. Es war eine bittere Erkenntnis.

Die Spannung zerriss so plötzlich, als sie von weiter oben ein anderes Brüllen vernahm. Zornig und besitzergreifend. Auch das Weibchen vor ihr hob erschrocken den Blick, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und kurz dachte Hermine, dass sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war, aber nach einem Moment erkannte sie ihn!

Skills! Er war ihr Affe! Er war drei Meter über ihnen, war über einen der Senkberge gekommen, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie gefunden hatte, aber mit einem mächtigen Sprung sprang er nach unten. Das Affenmädchen ging sofort in Verteidigung, schrie Skills ungerührt an, und Skills scheute keine Konfrontation, ging sofort zwischen Hermine und den Affen, und schlug zu.

Fast fauchte der fremde Affe, ehe sie wild zurückschlug. Hermine wich keuchend zurück, bis zur anderen Felswand, und beobachtete, wie die beiden Tiere sich lauernd umwanderten. Sie machten schnaubende Geräusche, dann schrien sie wieder, und Skills stürzte auf sie zu, warf sie mit seinem mächtigen Gewicht zu Boden, und das Affenmädchen wehrte sich wild, schrie mit kurzen Lauten um Hilfe, und dann… - war es vorbei?

Sie hörte die lauten tierischen Atemzüge. Skills befand sich noch immer über dem Affenmädchen, hielt sie am Boden, aber… er tat nichts weiter, starrte auf sie hinab, bis das Weibchen laut schnaubte. Fast erschrak Hermine, als eine weitere Gestalt, den Pass hinabsprang.

Sie blinzelte heftig. Malfoy! Er erkannte sie hinter den Tieren, und im Laufschritt kam er näher. Er kniete sich vor sie.

„Alles ok?", fragte er sie außer Atem, und sie nickte überfordert. Die Sorge verschwand übergangslos aus seinem Gesicht. „Dann erklär mir, warum es so schwer ist, verdammt noch mal nach Norden zu gehen!", fuhr er sie zornig an, und Hermine ging in die Defensive.

„Hör auf, mich anzuschreien! Und ich bin nach Norden gegangen!", erwiderte sie genauso laut.

„Ach wirklich?", rief er zornig, und ihr Mund schloss sich trotzig.

Dann ließ Skills von dem fremden Affen ab, zog sich zurück, und Hermine befürchtete schon, es würde weitergehen mit dem Kampf. Aber das Weibchen erhob sich, und etwas unschlüssig betrachtete es Malfoy und sie. Wieder schnaubte Skills, stellte sich verteidigend vor Malfoy und sie, und das Weibchen fiel zurück auf ihren Hintern und putzte sich scheinbar beleidigt das Fell.

„Was passiert hier?", wollte Hermine überfordert wissen, und Malfoy hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Ist das ein Weibchen?", fragte er verstört, und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… denke?", bestätigte sie unsicher, und Skills kam schnuppernd auf das Weibchen zu, aber fauchend schlug sie nach ihm. Sie war beleidigt, stellte Hermine überrascht fest.

„So einfach ist es, Frauen zu unterwerfen, ja?", bemerkte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd, und Hermine erhob sich wankend.

„Nein", widersprach sie böse. Und er erhob sich ebenfalls und sah sie wieder wütend an.

„Unfassbar", sagte er jetzt. „Du willst alleine vorgehen?", fuhr er sie an. „Dann bleib das nächste Mal auf dem verdammten Weg!", knurrte er.

„Schrei mich nicht an!", sagte sie gepresst. Die Sonne versank. Die Dämmerung legte sich schnell über die Bergkuppen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Ah… Skills?" Malfoy hatte sich unentschlossen an seinen Affen gewandt, dieser schien allerdings alle sechs Hände und Beine damit zu tun zu haben, um das Weibchen zu werben, die immer noch nach ihm schnaubte und schlug. Kurz wandte der Affe den Blick, um Malfoy anzusehen. „Junge, komm", ergänzte Malfoy knapp. Skills schnaubte, schien hin und her gerissen, nur um sich dann wieder dem Weibchen zuzuwenden. „Oh, das fass ich jetzt nicht", entfuhr es Malfoy gereizt. „Ernsthaft?", rief er Skills zu. „Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt? Hier oben im nirgendwo?" Nicht, dass Skills ihm antworten würde, aber scheinbar war das Weibchen nicht mehr beleidigt, denn sie ließ sich von Skills beschnuppern, schnüffelte ebenfalls, und Hermine überforderte diese Situation.

„Ist sie jetzt… seins?", fragte sie unschlüssig in die Stille.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", zischte Malfoy zurück. Dann erhob sich Skills und das Weibchen trat neben ihn. Der Affe kehrte zu ihnen zurück, wandte den Blick und schnaubte tatsächlich auffordernd in Richtung des Weibchens. Diese zögerte, verharrte unschlüssig. „Oh Merlin", murmelte Draco. „Skills, wir nehmen sie garantiert nicht mit", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. Nicht, dass Skills verstand.

Wieder schnaubte er gebieterisch, und das Weibchen tat einen unwilligen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Was tust du?", fuhr Malfoy den Affen an, und Hermine atmete aus.

„Sind wir jetzt eine Herde?", fragte sie neugierig, und Malfoy machte ein gereiztes Geräusch.

„Nicht für lange, denn für zwei Riesenaffen haben wir kulinarisch nicht die Kapazitäten", erwiderte er trocken. „Wir müssen hier weg", schloss er dann. „Komm", sagte er, an sie gewandt, und mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihm zu. Malfoy schwang sich auf Skills Rücken, hielt sich an zwei der Armen fest, und sah sie an.

„Was tust du?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Aufbrechen. Diese Tiere können klettern", erläuterte er, als wüsste es Hermine nicht. „Steig auf", befahl er knapp.

„Ist das sicher?", entkam es ihr, aber Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„So sicher wie alles hier", entgegnete er düster. Hermine kam näher, streichelte Skills über das weiche Fell, ehe sie Malfoy ansah.

„Hält er das aus?"

„Ich denke", entgegnete Malfoy sarkastisch. „Er wiegt jetzt schon eine Tonne. Da wird er uns schon tragen können." Und als Hermine unsicher den Rücken bestieg und neben Malfoy hing, begann Skills bereits, die Schlucht hinabzusteigen.

Sie war überrascht, dass Skills es über sich ergehen ließ! Sie war überrascht, wie gut diese Affen in den Bergen zurechtkamen. Und sie war überrascht, dass das Weibchen ihnen tatsächlich folgte.

„Sie kommt mit", flüsterte Hermine jetzt, und Malfoy verzog neben ihr den Mund.

„Super", entfuhr es ihm bitter.

„Zwei sind besser als einer, oder?", murmelte sie, und wieder schoss er ihr einen unfassbar bösen Blick zu. Und dass er das fertig brachte, während unter ihnen der tausend Meter tiefe Abgrund gähnte, und sie nur einen falschen Affenschritt davon entfernt waren, grauenhaft zu sterben, war fast beeindruckend.

„Mein Leben war wesentlich entspannter ohne dich, glaub mir", informierte er sie, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich sauer auf sie war! Als wäre es ihre Schuld gewesen!

Aber sie wusste auch, Malfoy hatte sie wieder gerettet. Nicht, dass sie noch mitzählte, aber… sie hielt sich zurück, ihn anzuschreien. Außerdem wollte sie erst mal sicher hier runterkommen.

Sie war verletzt, erkannte er. Beide waren verletzt. Granger und das Affenweibchen.

Und sein Zorn war irgendwann verschwunden. Sie hatten die Bergwiese erreicht, und Skills und das Weibchen saßen etwas abseits, verständigten sich mit fremden Lauten, und Granger hatte sich im Bergsee gewaschen. Blaue Flecken übersäten ihre Arme und Beine.

Sie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, und das Feuer flackerte in der Dunkelheit. Skills war es gewöhnt, aber das Weibchen starrte wie gebannt in die Flammen. Zur Sicherheit hatte Draco dem Weibchen gleich zwei Keulen hingeworfen, die sie nicht angerührt hatte. Sie bevorzugte ihre Beute wohl roh. Er würde nicht schlafen, heute Nacht, wusste er bitter.

Granger gähnte verhalten. Sie musste erschöpft sein, denn wenn sie diesen Berg erklommen hatte, anstatt den beinahe gemütlichen Pass hochgewandert zu sein, war sie garantiert völlig fertig. Den Affen-Angriff nicht mal berücksichtigt.

„Was tun die beiden?", fragte sie mit verengten Augen, und Draco zuckte die Achseln.

„Diskutieren, nehme ich an", erwiderte er lakonisch, und sie lächelte müde.

„Skills und Violet", murmelte sie, und jetzt sah er sie an.

„Nicht", warnte er sie still und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Sobald es einen Namen hat, fällt es schwer, es aufzugeben." Und ihr Blick änderte sich so plötzlich, dass er es spüren konnte. Und er wusste nicht wirklich, warum, aber er dachte unwillkürlich an den Abend vor zwei Tagen. Als er ihren Namen das erste Mal gesagt hatte. Und er wusste nicht, warum. Es war etwas anderes.

Und er wusste nicht, ob sie auch daran denken musste. Er hoffte nicht.

Der Moment wurde sehr unangenehm, empfand er plötzlich.

„Danke", sagte sie irgendwann in seine Richtung, und das Wort ließ seine Mundwinkel freudlos zucken.

„Bedank dich nicht", erwiderte er lediglich. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte, dass sie einfach da gewesen wäre. Denn die Sorge, die er empfunden hatte, störte ihn mehr als alles andere. Wenn sie der Weg nach Hause war, dann hatte sie gefälligst aufzupassen! Und nicht zu sterben, verflucht noch mal.

„Vielleicht…", begann sie zögerlich, und er hob den Blick, „lassen wir das mit dem Abstand", schloss sie leiser. Dann würde er wahnsinnig werden, nahm er dumpf an. Wieder verzog er den Mund.

„Mh", machte er wortkarg, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war alles sehr knapp gewesen heute. Und es schlug ihm aufs Gemüt. Und plötzlich tat sie etwas Seltsames. Sie rutschte näher zu ihm, und ihre Nähe war… irritierend. Müde lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie jetzt, und er atmete lange aus.

„Wieso fragst du? Du tust es doch schon", entkam es ihm, nicht halb so abweisend, wie er gerne hätte. Wieder gähnte sie. Der Duft ihrer Haare stieg in seine Nase.

„Tut mir leid wegen gestern", sagte sie tatsächlich, und er versteifte sich neben ihr. Was passierte hier? Wieso tat sie das?

„Hör auf damit", murmelte er überfordert.

„Mh?", machte sie verwirrt neben ihm, und er rückte von ihr ab, konnte ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen, und blinzelnd hob sich ihr Blick.

„Hör auf, dich zu bedanken. Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Hast du verstanden?" Sie sah ihn an, und er sah, dass seine Worte sie verletzten. Merlin, er konnte es direkt hören, so laut sprachen ihre Gesten. „Schrei mich an! Das ist mir wesentlich lieber, als… als…" Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was hier geschah. Und der Moment war vorbei. Alles Offene verschwand wieder aus ihrem Blick, und er konnte wieder atmen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", sagte sie, und dieses Mal glaubte er ihr. Ja. Er war ein Arschloch. Er hatte ihr von der Vision erzählen wollen, aber plötzlich… wollte er nicht mehr. Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum. Aber der Gedanke, ihr von Potter und Weasley zu erzählen, verursachte mit einem Mal ein übles Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Sie hatte sich erhoben, ging weg vom Feuer und legte sich in den Windschatten des Felsvorsprungs.

Der Verlust ihrer Nähe schickte direkt eine Kälte durch seine Glieder, ob echt oder eingebildet wusste er nicht zu sagen. Wütend hob er den Blick zu seinem dummen, verliebten Affen, der mittlerweile neugierig über das Fell des Weibchens strich. Was sollte das?

Er hatte mit ihr gekämpft, sich entschieden, sie nicht umzubringen, und jetzt? Jetzt waren sie was? Verlobt? Skills kannte das Weibchen überhaupt nicht!

Zornig fiel Dracos Blick zurück in die Flammen.

So einfach funktionierte es nicht. So einfach nicht.


	23. Chapter 23

**_23\. Rules_**

Als er aufwachte, war es hell. Er war also doch eingeschlafen, aber er lebte noch. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, das Feuer war runtergebrannt, und auf den ersten Blick konnte er weder Skills, noch seine neue Affen-Freundin entdecken. Aber niemand hatte sie angegriffen, wie es schien. Er wandte den Blick zurück zum Felsen, aber Granger war nicht da. Er rieb sich müde die Augen.

Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Streit.

Wo war sie wohl? Schwerfällig erhob er sich, streckte seine tauben Glieder, und auf dem Gras zu schlafen war zwar angenehmer als auf Blättermatten in der Höhle, aber wesentlich gesünder war es auch nicht, auch wenn er sich an den harten Boden bereits längst gewöhnt hatte. Kurz glitten seine Gedanken zu einer gemütlichen Federkernmatratze, und er seufzte lange auf.

Er schritt durch das satte Gras, bis er den kleinen Bergsee erreichte. Sie hockte vorm Wasser und schien ihre Ersatzkleidung auszuwringen. Ja, und er vermisste Jeans. Sehr sogar.

Im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, wo sie standen, aber er würde sein lächerliches Glück versuchen und mit ihr reden.

„Morgen", sagte er rau und kam näher. „Ich… habe Kaffee gekocht", machte er einen schwachen Witz, aber steif erhob sie sich und ihr Blick sprach Bände. Und ihr Blick sprach auch wesentlich mehr als ihr Mund, denn wortlos ließ sie ihn stehen. Er hatte sich für sehr clever empfunden, aber natürlich sah sie es anders. Er folgte ihr zügig. „Warte", rief er ihr nach, und mit dem tropfenden Leinenshirt in der Hand wandte sie sich wieder um, nur um ihn ungeduldig und auffordernd anzusehen. „Wegen gestern…", begann er unwillig, aber sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", kürzte sie dieses Gespräch ab, drehte sich um, so dass ihre verrückten Locken wippten, und ließ ihn wieder stehen. Er hasste das! Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, und er folgte ihr wieder.

„Wir müssen reden", entfuhr es ihm, und er hasste diese Worte. Sie waren so… schrecklich erbärmlich.

„Ach ja? Worüber willst du reden?" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, und er atmete aus. Gerne würde er ihr vorhalten, dass er sie gestern gerettet hatte, und dass sie von ihrem hohen Ross runterkommen könnte – aber er hatte ihr gestern ja verboten, dankbar zu sein, also war er selber schuld. Aber war man nicht immer selber schuld, fragte er sich dumpf.

„Wie wir weiter vorgehen. Wie du siehst, wachsen hier keine schwarzen Bäume, also-"

„-oh wow, Malfoy! Du bist so unfassbar schlau! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne dich zurechtkommen sollte!", rief sie gespielt verzweifelt aus, aber seine Augen verengten sich gereizt.

„Mach deine Witze, aber wenn du glaubst, das gestern war eine gefährliche Lage, dann wirst du dich freuen zu hören, dass es von hier an nur schlimmer werden kann", versicherte er ihr. „Die Nester der Affen werden sich nach einem halben Tagesmarsch sammeln, und wir brauchen einen Plan."

Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er der nervigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten, und es machte ihn nur wütender.

„Ich bin sicher, alle meine Pläne sind dir zu friedlich und zu rational, also warum überspringen wir nicht den alltäglichen Streit, und du machst einfach genau das, was du machen willst, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn an, und er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen.

„Was soll das?", knurrte er jetzt, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was du willst!", erwiderte sie bissig. „Ich soll mich nicht bedanken, ich soll mich nicht entschuldigen, ich soll nicht alleine irgendwohin gehen – ich soll verdammt noch mal meinen Mund halten – also sag du es mir!" Merlin, sie raubte ihm alle Nerven auf einmal!

„Ich habe niemals-"

„-oh lass es einfach!", rief sie zornig. „Wofür fragst du mich?", fuhr sie ihn jetzt an, und er hob die Arme in die Luft.

„Merlin, ich weiß es nicht, Granger!", schrie er jetzt. „Ich dachte gestern, ich sterbe vor Angst, weil du verdammt noch mal nicht hier warst! Ich dachte, wir finden deinen Körper in irgendeiner Felspalte, verflucht!" Und ihr Mund schloss sich langsam. „Und ja!", knurrte er mit verengten Augen. „Ich weiß, wie abgefuckt das klingt, ok?", warnte er sie. „Und ich will nicht anfangen, das zu hinterfragen", fuhr er beherrschter fort. „Also verzeih mir, wenn ich noch nicht vollkommen klar denken kann! Und ich will nicht, dass du dich bei mir bedankst, weil es verdammt noch mal nicht nötig ist!", schloss er wütend. „Dass ich dich vor irgendeinem Tod hier bewahre, ist nicht der Rede wert! Du kannst dich bedanken, wenn wir weg sind, ok? Du kannst mir jeden Tag einen verfluchten Brief schreiben, wenn wir Zuhause sind!" Sein Atem ging schnell, und er atmete langsam aus. „Und ich kann das hier nicht alleine. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Denn nachdem, was gestern mit dem verdammten Affenweibchen passiert ist, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein!"

„Der… der Baum steht hier oben, also… gibt es keine Wahl", erwiderte sie fast kleinlaut, und er deutete auf ihre Arme und Beine.

„Sieh dich an!", entgegnete er aufgelöst und deutete auf die schwarzblauen Blutergüsse. „Du bist nicht wirklich in einer Topverfassung, also… was ist der Plan?" Aber sie sagte nichts. Jeder Ausdruck war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, und sie wirkte fast so hilflos, wie er sich fühlte. „Abgesehen davon, dass du nirgendwo mehr ohne mich hingehst", schloss er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und sie blinzelte überrascht. Und er hörte wie unpassend und absolut besitzergreifend es klang. „Und das meine ich nicht so, wie…", ergänzte hastig, wusste aber nicht wirklich bessere Worte und schwieg schließlich.

„Die Insel ist gefährlich", räumte sie schließlich ein. „Das wussten wir. Wir brauchen Zauberstäbe", fuhr sie jedoch eindeutig fort. „Und… wir brauchen Abstand, Malfoy. Das sind die einzigen Dinge, die wir brauchen." Sie klang so… hoffnungslos. „Sonst bringen wir uns um." Er wandte den Blick von ihrem Gesicht und atmete aus. Sie übertrieb. Nicht viel, aber sie übertrieb.

„Du hast gestern gesagt, du willst keinen Abstand-"

„-ja, und das war dumm von mir gewesen", unterbrach sie ihn harsch. Er sah sie wieder an. Ihn überkam wieder dieses schlechte Gefühl. Dieses kranke Gefühl, was ihn innerlich lähmte. Dasselbe, was er gestern verspürt hatte, als sie ihm so nahe gewesen war, dass er den Duft ihrer Haare hatte riechen können.

Es war gefährlicher als jeder Abgrund und jedes wilde Affenweibchen. Es war gefährlicher als die gesamte Insel, dachte er resignierend.

Denn irgendwer von ihnen würde irgendwann nicht aufpassen. Er wäre irgendwann vielleicht nicht so klug und würde ihre Nähe nicht ablehnen. Mit jedem Tag nagte es an der wackligen Beziehung, die sie führten.

Die Sorge, die er gestern empfunden hatte, zeigte ihm, es wäre besser, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben, damit er bloß nicht über die Gefühle nachdenken musste, die in ihm aufstiegen, wenn er nicht wusste, wo sie war.

Und wie genau, sollte diese Geschichte ausgehen, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Hörte es auf, sobald sie Zuhause waren? War es dann vergessen und weit entfernt? War er dann wieder… er selbst? Und wo würde er sein?

Er wusste die Antwort darauf. Hier gab es vielleicht eine Pause, eine Auszeit von der echten Welt, aber… er würde in Askaban sitzen. Eine ganze Weile lang. Denn die Vision hatte ihm nicht gezeigt, dass Potter und die Blutsverräter in Ketten gehalten wurden. Nein, es wirkte alles ziemlich eindeutig. Die Guten hatten gesiegt.

Und er war keiner von ihnen.

Und resignierend nickte er. „Wir brechen auf", schloss er kühler. Und sie sah ihn an.

„Skills ist noch nicht wieder da", sagte sie, und sie schien zu wissen, dass Skills und das Weibchen irgendwo waren.

„Gut", entfuhr es ihm bloß. „Er kann sowieso nicht mit."

Und das war das. Sie starrte ihn an. Sie konnten unmöglich zwei Affen mitnehmen, die mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregten, als alles andere. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass sie ihnen folgten, sich in Kämpfe verwickeln ließen und dass Skills vielleicht starb, weil er sich gezwungen fühlte, gegen ein ausgewachsenes Männchen zu kämpfen.

„Aber… er ist lediglich weiter unten. Wenn er wieder kommt und wir sind weg-"

„-dann wird er lernen, auf sich selber zu achten", unterbrach Draco sie und machte sich daran, zum Lager zurückzugehen und zu packen.

„Er hat noch nie gejagt", sagte sie und folgte ihm eilig.

„Dann lernt er es."

„Tiere, die so lange in Gefangenschaft aufwachsen, lernen nicht-"

„- _Gefangenschaft_?", wiederholte er ungläubig, und sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Meinetwegen dann Tiere, die viel zu lange als Haustiere gehalten werden. Er isst nicht mal rohes Fleisch, Malfoy", fuhr sie panischer fort. „Er wird elendig sterben", prophezeite sie jetzt.

„Du übertreibst. Und das wird er übrigens auch, wenn er mitkommt."

„Du willst ihn einfach zurücklassen?"

„Ich will gar nichts einfach so, ok?", fuhr er sie jetzt ungeduldig an. „Aber…" Er sah sie wieder an. Es war mittlerweile schwer, sie anzusehen. „Aber was stellst du dir vor? Wir können ihn so oder so nicht mitnehmen", schloss er dann.

„Ich weiß das", erwiderte sie beleidigt. „Du… du hättest ihn schon längst-"

„-oh komm mir nicht so!", rief er jetzt zornig. „Ja, meinetwegen habe ich noch einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, Granger!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach entscheiden, abzuhauen und ihn zurückzulassen. So läuft es nicht. So funktioniert keine Beziehung, Malfoy."

„Ja. Du bist ja auch nicht einfach abgehauen, nicht wahr?" Und es waren so seltsam falsche Worte, dass sie beide stutzten.

„Du bist nicht abhängig von mir, Merlin noch mal!", ging sie jetzt wütend auf seine Anschuldigung ein. „Und du hast mich vertrieben! Und du hast gesagt, der Abstand-"

„-wenn du noch einmal das Wort ‚Abstand' sagst…!", warnte er sie rau, nahe dran, auszurasten.

„Fein!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Du lässt ihn nicht zurück!", sagte sie fest. Er zählte innerlich, musste sich beruhigen. „Wenn… wenn wir Zauberstäbe haben, dann… können wir ihn… quasi neu programmieren."

„Was?" Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Wir löschen seine Erinnerung, verpassen ihm… Jagdinstinkte – keine Ahnung. Aber nicht so, Malfoy. Nicht hinterhältig, nicht rücksichtslos. Sei einfach mal ein Mensch, Merlin noch mal."

Seine Zähne mahlten aufeinander, und er wollte sie schütteln. Sie war ein selbstgerechtes Miststück, und sie konnte froh und dankbar sein, dass er kein Mensch war, dass er all seinen Instinkten nicht nachgab. Und es kostete ihn seine gesamte Kraft. Hätte er sie einfach am Abgrund sterben lassen, dachte er beinahe wehmütig.

„Und du kannst mich ruhig hassen, Malfoy", bemerkte sie bitter, denn anscheinend sprachen seine Blicke Bände. „Aber ich habe Recht." Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich unwillkürlich. Und dann schloss er den Abstand, und sie wirkte plötzlich wie versteinert vor ihm.

„Das wird dann deine kleine Aufgabe sein, Schlammblut", knurrte er. „Ich freue mich schon, wenn du vor der Entscheidung stehst, den unschuldigen Affen hinterhältig und rücksichtslos in die Wildnis zu locken, bewusstlos zu hexen, zu manipulieren, nur um dir danach selber zu versichern, dass du der bessere Mensch von uns bist", flüsterte er fast. „Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, Herzchen", benutzte er das Wort mit größter Herablassung. „Du bist so unfassbar selbstgerecht und überzeugt von deiner selbstauferlegten Heiligkeit, dass alle anderen Abschaum sind, die deinen Standard nicht erreichen. Was für ein Standard das auch sein mag", ergänzte er bitter, und sie blinzelte heftig, während sich ihr Mund geöffnet hatte. „Du bist es vielleicht gewöhnt, dass alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, dass dein Wort ungeschriebenes Gesetz ist, aber lass mich dir versichern – das ist bei mir nicht der Fall! Und deine Methoden sind genauso schlecht wie meine." Ihr Mund öffnete sich entrüstet, aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Wenn nicht sogar schlechter, denn immerhin bin ehrlich."

Und sie schien sich gar nicht fassen zu können, und wie sie ihn ansah! Es war fast zu leicht, ihre Schwachstellen zu finden und sie zum Kochen zu bringen, stellte er fest.

„Du denkst, du bist ehrlich, Malfoy?", flüsterte sie empört, und er atmete gereizt aus.

„Ehrlicher als du? Ja", bestätigte er demonstrativ, und sie fixierte ihn finster.

„Warum hast du das weiße Wesen umgebracht?", fragte sie ihn wieder, und seine Laune sank noch weiter. „Warum hast du alles riskiert an diesem Nachmittag? Mich – wieder einmal – vertrieben? Warum?", wiederholte sie wütend, aber er schwieg verbissen. „Du bist doch so ehrlich! Du hast doch alle Lebensweisheiten mit Löffeln gegessen, also warum-"

„-das hat nichts mit Ehrlichkeit zu tun, du dummes Miststück!", fuhr er sie haltlos an.

„Hör auf, mich zu beleidigen!", schrie sie jetzt heiser. „Du tust es schon wieder! Du bist so ein Heuchler! Du bist nicht ehrlich, Malfoy. Du weichst meinen Fragen aus, du behältst die Dinge für dich, die wesentlich sind, und deshalb widert mich dein Charakter so sehr an, dass ich den verdammten Abstand zu dir brauche!", schloss sie so laut, dass ihre Stimme von den Felsen hier widerhallte. Er wollte erwidern. Er wollte… sie einfach umbringen! Er… wusste nur nicht, wie. „Und ich will mich nicht mit dir anlegen, glaub mir!", fuhr sie erschöpft fort. „Ich bin fertig damit, dich zu bekämpfen und dich töten zu wollen, weil du ein scheiß Todesser bist! Ich bin drüber weg, ok?", log sie dreist, aber sie gab ihm keine Chance, das zu kommentieren. „Du zerstörst alle Brücken, nicht ich! Garantiert nicht ich!"

Merlin, wie dringend er sie ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. Er wollte sie packen und zerbrechen und dann wollte er in Flammen aufgehen und verbrennen.

Sein Kiefermuskel spannte sich an, und er war bereit, ihr ein klein wenig von seiner verdammten Ehrlichkeit einzuschenken, denn was sie tat, war nicht besser, als das, was er tat! Er lehnte sich nicht an ihre Schulter, überschritt nicht alle notwendigen Grenzen, die sie brauchten, um verflucht noch mal nicht verrückt zu werden! Er zwang ihr nicht diese verdammten Entscheidungen auf, die er überhaupt nicht treffen konnte! Er ließ sie gehen, obwohl er wusste, dass der verdammte Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht das Problem war!

Das Problem war, dass es diesem elenden Miststück gefiel, wenn er sie anrührte! Aber sie war zu fein und nobel, zu gut und sauber, um auch nur ein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren! Und war das nicht ironisch?! Aber er würde diese Bürde nicht tragen! Er war nicht alleine schuld an dieser verfluchten Scheißsituation!

Und bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, verdunkelte sich der Himmel in nur zwei Sekunden und Donner dröhnte über ihren Köpfen so laut hinweg, dass er zusammenzuckte.

Fuck. Hart kam der Regen nach unten, und der Moment war vorbei. Sie liefen beide zum Felsvorsprung, pressten sich geduckt gegen den kühlen Stein, aber sie waren beide bereits klatschnass. Der Regen war so laut hier oben, dass sie sich nicht mal die Mühe machen mussten, weiterzuschreien. Wahrscheinlich würden sie bloß heiser werden.

Die beiden Affen kamen von weiter unten auf all ihren Beinen angehechtet, um sich ebenfalls unterzustellen. Das Wasser schien ihnen nicht viel auszumachen, aber Skills schien nach seiner eigenen Abwesenheit, Dracos Bestätigung zu suchen, und abwesend klopfte ihm Draco auf den nassen blauen Rücken.

Er wollte Skills nicht zurücklassen. Und sie wusste das auch! Das dämliche Schlammblut wusste das! Nur weil er die Dinge aussprach, machte ihn das nicht zum allerletzten Arschloch. Und das wusste sie auch.

Er schwieg verbissen, auch nachdem der Starkregen nachgelassen hatte. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt passieren würde. Sie hatten einfach wieder einmal eindeutig klargestellt, dass sie am besten kein Wort mehr miteinander wechseln sollten.

Der Himmel war zugezogen, aber es war nicht wirklich kalt. Es war angenehm kühl. Und sie seufzte schwer. Sie wusste, es ging nicht wirklich nur um Skills, um ihre Unterschiede, um… das Oberflächliche. Es ging auch um die anderen Sachen. Und sie wusste, gestern hatte sie den Fehler gemacht. Und nicht er. Und sie zerstörte Brücken genauso gut.

„Hör zu", sagte sie schließlich in seine Richtung, „ich… habe gestern den Fehler gemacht, und ich weiß das." Sie hatte das Gefühl, sein Blick gefror für eine Sekunde. Sie schluckte schwer und sprach weiter. „Ich… habe mich schlecht gefühlt, und ich… habe etwas menschliche Nähe gebraucht", räumte sie stiller ein, und es war so schwer. Ihm gegenüber solche Sachen einzugestehen war schwerer, als gegen hundert Riesengorilla zu kämpfen. „Und… du hast gestern nichts falsch gemacht." Merlin, der bittere Nachgeschmack dieser Worte war widerlich.

Und hatte sie geglaubt, er würde ihr entgegenkommen, ihr vielleicht endlich verraten, was Dumbledore ihm damals gesagt hatte, so hatte sie sich geirrt. Er stieß sich von der Felswand ab und verschwand im Nieselregen, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er ging, aber sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, dass sie annahm, er ging sich abreagieren und vielleicht musste eine arme Bergziege herhalten…. Ihr Magen knurrte.

Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, irgendwie Feuer zu machen. Das Gras unter dem Felsvorsprung war mäßig trocken. Vielleicht würde es reichen, für ein kleines Feuer. Sie würden ohnehin warten müssen, bis das schlechte Wetter weiterzog, denn der Nebel und der Regen hier oben nahmen ihnen jede Sicht.

Sie stritt sich nicht gerne. Generell nicht, und auch nicht mit ihm. Sie hielten sich beide gegenseitig unangenehme Spiegel vors Gesicht, und Hermine wusste, sie musste aufpassen. Sie durfte sich von seinen Worten nicht vertreiben lassen, sie durfte ihn nicht derartig provozieren, dass er vielleicht ging. Und sie durften einander verdammt noch mal nicht so nahe kommen, dass sie mit einem Mal vergaß, dass sie ihn verabscheute. Dass sie sich plötzlich erinnerte, an seine Lippen, seine… Hände. Sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper. Seine Zunge an ihrer eignen –

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie das verdammte Ziehen in ihrer Mitte spürte. Sie wartete, bis es abebbte, bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte, und unglücklich atmete sie aus.

Das war alles. Das waren die Regeln.


	24. Chapter 24

**_24\. Over & Out_**

Das Wetter hatte sich nicht beruhigt. Es regnete noch immer, und zum ersten Mal gab es Hase. Ein halbes Dutzend davon, denn eine Menge hatten sich zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen unter einem schmalen Vorsprung verborgen, und Draco war verdammt schnell gewesen. Nur das Affenweibchen hatte für das gebratene Fleisch kaum mehr als ein Schnauben übrig, und sie saß nicht gerne in ihrer Nähe. Deshalb war auch Skills notgedrungen irgendwann zu seiner neuen dominanten Freundin verschwunden und warf Draco durch den Regenschleier ab und an wehmütige Blicke zu, so empfand er.

Er und Granger saßen gedrängt unter dem schmalen Vorsprung, und das Feuer war so winzig, dass es sie kaum warmhielt. Sie hatte den letzten Bissen gedankenverloren gegessen, blickte hinaus in den Regen, und er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Er müsste nur den Arm ausstrecken, und er könnte sie berühren.

Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Redest du jetzt wieder mit mir?", fragte sie, beinahe beleidigt, und er verzog knapp den Mund.

„Immer besser, wenn wir das nicht tun", entgegnete er bloß.

„Es gibt… auch andere Dinge, die wir tun können", schlug sie unschuldig vor, und sein Atem ging schneller. Ja, es gab ein gutes Dutzend anderer Dinge, die sie verdammt noch mal tun konnten!

Sie bewegten sich gleichzeitig, schlossen den verdammten Abstand, und seine Hände krallten sich praktisch in das feuchte Leinen, das sie trug. Ihr heißer Atem traf sein Gesicht, als sie unterdrückt stöhnte.

„Zieh es aus", knurrte er tief.

„Mach es selbst", forderte sie mit provokantem Blick, und seine Erektion war steinhart, als sie die Arme über ihren Kopf hob und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen auffordernd zu ihm aufblickten. Seine Fingern griffen zitternd in den Saum, zerrten das Stück Stoff höher und –

Das Donnergrollen in der Ferne riss ihn aus seinem unpassenden Tagtraum, und er blinzelte verstört. Scheiße. Nicht schon wieder. Es war dritte Mal diesen Nachmittag, dass sein Verstand in diese Richtung gewandert war. Und es endete immer gleich. Am Ende zog er ihr verdammtes Shirt über ihren Kopf.

In Wahrheit saß er wesentlich weiter von ihr weg, als in seinem Tagtraum. Und er hatte seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesprochen. Denn tatsächlich war es klüger, wenn er seinen Mund geschlossen hielt. Und ihr Geständnis heute Morgen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, und es ihr Fehler gewesen war, hatte ihn übergangslos hart werden lassen. Wusste Merlin, warum. Grangers Zugeständnisse, dass er nicht der widerlichste Primat der Insel war, reichten scheinbar aus, um ihn anzuturnen. Großartig. Absolut verdammt großartig.

Deshalb war er geflohen. Deshalb hatte er ein halbes Dutzend Hasen getötet. Deshalb saß er jetzt drei Meter weg von der verdammten Quelle seiner steinharten Erektion, und eher biss er sich seine Zunge ab, als heute auch nur noch ein falsches Wort zu ihr zu sagen.

Wieder hatte Skills den Blick gehoben und sah ihn beinahe hilfesuchend an, während das Affenweibchen unbeeindruckt im Regen hockte. Gerne würde ihm Draco sagen, dass genau so etwas passierte, wenn man sich das erstbeste Weibchen holte, was sich einem anbot! Und genau deshalb saß er drei Meter weit weg und schmorte in seinen widerlichen Gedanken.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, trotz des Regens aufzubrechen, aber es wäre dumm. Er wusste nicht, wann sie den nächsten Unterschlupf fanden, und sie mussten es einfach aussitzen. Und Skills würde ihnen folgen. So oder so. Ob er ihn mitnahm, oder ob er ihn zurückließ. Seine Nase war zu gut, und der dämliche Affe würde sich sowieso in irgendeine scheiß Gefahr begeben, und Draco konnte es auch nicht verhindern.

Und wenn sie blieben, konnte sich Granger von dem Angriff gestern erholen. Er wusste, sie warf dem Weibchen ab und an kühle Blicke zu, und auch das Weibchen wirkte generell unzufrieden in ihrer Umgebung, aber Skills hatte das Kräftemessen gewonnen, und das schien zu reichen, um das Weibchen an sich zu binden.

Wenn es so einfach wäre, dachte Draco wieder abwesend und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Nicht, dass er ein Weibchen suchte, ermahnte er sich streng. Nicht, dass die dämlichen Regeln der Tierwelt auf sein Problem überhaupt zutrafen!

Und er wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendwer von ihnen irgendetwas Falsches sagte, und der Streit von vorne losging.

Blind starrte sie nach vorne, sah ihm abwesend nach. Das Wasser durchnässte sein helles Shirt innerhalb einer Sekunde. Er ging wohl zum See, die alten Rumflaschen auffüllen, die er mitgenommen hatte. Die Dunkelheit rückte näher. Sie konnte nicht unbedingt sagen, dass sie lieber losmarschiert wäre, bei diesem Wetter.

Zwar war kaum etwas unangenehmer als die verdammte Stille, in der sie nebeneinander saßen, aber bei ihrem Glück wären sie noch krank geworden, würden sie jetzt draußen rumlaufen.

Violet erhob sich umständlich. Hermine hatte sich für diesen Namen entschieden. Und Skills wirkte vollkommen angetan von der Affendame. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Werben und Freundlichsein, nachdem er sie gestern so hart angegangen war. Und scheinbar hatte Violet genug vom Regen und suchte sich einen anderen Unterschlupf. Unter ihren Vorsprung passte kaum ein halber Affe ihres Ausmaßes. Und Skills folgte ihr eilig.

Malfoy kam zurück, zwei gefüllte Flaschen in den Händen, und sie wusste, er kam auf sie zu, um ihr eine zu geben. Ohne, dass sie darum gebeten hatte, denn er tat so etwas. Er schrie sie an, strafte sie dann mit Schweigen, aber die grundlegenden Dinge tat er immer noch. Es war eine seltsame Art von Pflichtbewusstsein, was er sich wohl selber auferlegt hatte – ob bewusst oder unbewusst.

Ihr Blick glitt über das feuchte Leinen über seiner Brust. Dunkel erkannte sie durch den durchsichtigen Stoff seine Brustwarzen, und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, ohne sie anzusehen, und hielt ihr gereizt die Falsche entgegen. Wasser perlte über die Haut seines Gesichts, über sein Kinn, seinen Hals hinab und verschwand im weiten Kragen des Shirts, und sie konnte dank des weiten Kragens seinen nackten Oberkörper hinabblicken, als er sich vorlehnte. Eilig hob sie den Blick wieder, aber seine grauen Augen blickten demonstrativ an ihr vorbei. Würde sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmen, würden die kurzen Bartstoppeln ihre Haut kratzen, nahm sie abwesend an, und strafte sich mental direkt für ihre dummen Gedankengänge. Sie nahm die Flasche ab, und ihre Hände berührten sich dabei nicht. Er entfernte sich von ihr, und ihr Blick wanderte über seinen muskulösen Rücken, und sie musste wirklich aufhören. Sie musste aufhören, ihn anzusehen.

Durch das nasse Shirt erkannte sie auch die Muskeln seines Steißes, und gereizt blickte sie wieder nach vorne in den verdammten Regen.

Wieder dachte sie an ihre Regeln. Nicht streiten, nicht zu nahe kommen, nicht anfassen. Es war simpel. Wirklich.

Aber, dass er einfach nicht sprach, ließ ihrem Geist viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, zum Überlegen. Und obwohl es kalt wurde, war ihr einigermaßen warm. Unangebrachte Hitze erfüllte ihren Körper, stieg ab und an in ihre Wangen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, ihn anzusehen, und es dann doch nicht tat.

Denn würde sie ihn ansehen, würde er sie vielleicht ansehen. Und vielleicht musste sie dann etwas sagen. Und sie nahm an, egal, was es wäre, er wären die falschen Worte, die sie sagen würde.

Nach ihrem letzten Streit spielten ihre Hormone einfach nur verrückt.

Wieder dachte sie an dieses Wort. Abstand….

Ja, sie brauchte verdammten Abstand, damit sie ihm seine scheiß Klamotten nicht vom Leib reißen wollte! Sie überlegte einen Moment lang, wann ihr Eisprung eigentlich sein müsste. Selten machte sie sich hier Gedanken über ihre weiblichen Probleme. Ihre Periode war bisher nicht ausgeblieben, alles war wie immer. Die Insel hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihren Zyklus. Allerdings bemerkte sie den hormonellen Anstieg mittlerweile doch, ungefähr in der Mitte jedes Monats.

Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie sich wegen Malfoy und ihren seltsamen Gefühlen, Gedanken über ihren Hormonhaushalt machen musste.

Sie hasste den menschlichen Körper für einen Moment, und zwang sich dann an den nächsten Tag zu denken. Morgen würden sie aufbrechen. Morgen würden sie vielleicht weiterkommen. Sie konnte gar nicht erwarten, den Baum zu finden, in den Dschungel zurückzukehren, und vielleicht eine ganze Woche Malfoy nicht sehen zu müssen. Nicht auf seinen Körper achten zu müssen, weil ihre Augen nicht anders konnten, als ihn anzusehen.

Merlin…. Sie starrte wütend in den Regen.

Und sie dachte an gar nichts mehr. An gar nichts und seinen verdammten Sixpack.

Er wachte auf, als es stockfinster war, aber der Regen tropfte noch immer vom wolkenschweren Himmel, den er auch nicht mehr erkennen konnte, aber so hörte es sich an. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seinen Traum, aber nur zu deutlich war ihm nackte Haut in Erinnerung geblieben. Er streute die letzten trockenen Gräser in das schwache Feuer und sah, dass Granger schlief. Sie hatte sich der Felswand zugewandt, und er atmete schwer aus.

Sie hatten bestimmt zwölf Stunden nicht mehr gesprochen. Und seine Erektion war immer noch hart.

Er erhob sich träge, konnte die beiden Affen nirgendwo ausmachen, und trat in den feuchtkalten Regen hinaus. Würde es jemals aufhören, fragte er sich dumpf, umschritt die Felswand, ging runter zum See, und als er sich prüfend umgesehen hatte, löste er die selbstgeflochtene Kordel um seine geschneiderte Leinenhose. Er schloss die Augen, legte die Hand erlösend um seinen harten Schaft, und glaubte, etwas zu hören.

Hastig öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, aber viel erkennen konnte er nicht. Das Feuer schien nicht besonders weit, aber dann hörte er sie. Sie war ihm nachgelaufen. Sie schloss den Abstand zu ihm, und nass hingen ihre Haare hinab. Das Weiß der Felsen spendete minimal Licht, so dass er ihren Umriss erkennen konnte.

„Lass mich das machen, Draco", sprach ihre Stimme angenehm rau, und sein Mund öffnete sich fassungslos, als ihre Hand nach vorne tastete, seinen Griff um seinen Schaft löste, und sich ihre weichen Finger heiß und fest um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Er keuchte auf, stützte sich blind nach vorne gegen die Felswand ab, und dann ging sie auf die Knie –

Er blinzelte heftig.

Er war allein. Seine Hand lag immer noch um seinen Schaft, und er hatte noch nicht begonnen, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er sah sich um, versuchte, irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, aber wieder hatte ihn der Tagtraum erwischt. Es war nur nicht mehr Tag. Sein Herzschlag raste, schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und dann fiel seine Hand von seinem Schwanz. Wasser perlte über sein Gesicht, und die nächste Entscheidung traf er wohlüberlegt.

So wohlüberlegt, wie man mit einem steinharten Schwanz Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Er zog die Hose halbherzig hoch, schritt wieder zurück, immer an der Wand entlang, und im schwachen Feuerschein erkannte er, dass sie sich nicht gerührt hatte. Sie schlief noch immer, war nicht aufgestanden, war nicht zu ihm gekommen, und…- er hatte es gewusst.

Denn sie nannte ihn nicht Draco. Er atmete mit offenem Mund, zog den Kopf ein, als er unter den Felsvorsprung trat, und fiel auf seine Knie. Er hob die nasse Hand und berührte ihre Schulter. Seine Finger zitterten, aber nicht vor Kälte. Sie schlief nicht sonderlich tief, wachte auf, und immer bereit – so wie sie es auf dieser Insel immer waren – schrak sie in eine aufrechte Position. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, und der Feuerschein zeichnete tanzende Schatten auf ihre goldene Haut.

Ihre Augen erkannten ihn, brauchten eine Sekunde, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, und ohne ein Wort legte er die Hände um ihren warmen Nacken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich minimal, als er ihren Kopf zu sich zog, als seine nassen Lippen ihre trockenen umfingen, aber… es war wie eine seltsam stille Erlösung, die ihn plötzlich erfasste.

Und dieses Mal war es echt.

Sie atmete unter seinen Lippen heftig ein, aber es erfolgte keinen Gegenwehr, und ganz entgegen seinen Tagträumen, griffen ihre Hände in sein Shirt und schoben den nassen Stoff über seinen Oberkörper. Er unterbrach den oberflächlichen Kuss, und nur zu dringend zerrte er sich das nasse Leinen vom Körper, und ohne irgendein Zögern, ohne irgendeine Erlaubnis, riss er ihr beinahe ihr Shirt vom Leib, zog es über ihren Kopf, und er hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihren nackten Oberkörper auch nur zu erahnen, denn sie warf sich ihm praktisch entgegen, stöhnte ungeduldig, als ihre Lippen etwas zu hart auf seine trafen, ihre Zähne gegeneinander stießen, aber es war ihm scheiß egal.

Heiß drückten sich ihre Brüste gegen seine nackte Haut, und das allein raubte ihm die Sinne. Seine Zunge stieß vor, und sein gesamter Körper kribbelte vor angestauter Erregung, während er sie mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden presste. Er lag bereits halb zwischen ihren Beinen, und sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als sie wohl seinen harten Schwanz an ihrem Oberschenkel spürten musste. Instinktiv verschaffte er sich Erleichterung, presste seine Erektion gegen ihre Haut, und vertiefte diesen verdammt perfekten Kuss.

Seine Hände fuhren ihre Seiten entlang, strichen über ihre warmen Oberkörper, griffen in ihre Brüste, und ihr Oberkörper bog sich ihm entgegen. Nur zu gierig verließen seine Lippen ihren Mund, und sie atmete laut und schwer, als sie sanft über ihren Hals wandern ließ, nur um tiefer zu gelangen. Er küsste eine heiße Spur über die Anhöhe ihrer rechten Brust, fand ihren Nippel und sein Mund schloss sich heiß und verlangend um die aufgerichtete Knospe.

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare, presste sein Gesicht gegen ihren Körper, und seine Zunge leckte hart über ihre Brustwarze, umzirkelte sie schnell, und ihre Beine spreizten sich merklich weiter für ihn.

Und voller Ungeduld fand ihre Hand den Weg zu seiner Hüfte, verschaffte sich Zugang in seine Hose, und heiß legten sich ihre Finger um seinen Schaft. Er glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden, ließ ihren Nippel fahren, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er aushalten würde, wenn sie ihn noch länger berührte. Geistesgegenwärtig griff er nach ihrer gierigen Hand, löste sie von seinem Schwanz und sie blickte hoch in sein Gesicht.

Er sagte nichts, sondern zog ihre kurze Hose ohne Aufwand ihre Beine hinab. Sie half ihm ungeduldig, und er legte sich über sie, legte sich zwischen ihre verdammt heißen Schenkel, und er wollte es! Mehr als irgendetwas sonst!

Und ihr Blick…! Er war so eindeutig verrucht. So schreiend deutlich. So hungrig und ungeduldig und… fast schon zornig, und sie bewegte aufreizend ihr Becken, machte ihm deutlich, dass er sich bewegen sollte, und er ließ ihr Handgelenk los, senkte den Kopf und sie kam ihm für diesen Kuss entgegen, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, und er griff zwischen ihre Körper, aber… sie war bereit. So absolut bereit für ihn. Sie war einladend feucht. Sie war so verflucht reif, von ihm genommen zu werden, und der Winkel passte, als wäre ihr Körper für seinen verdammten Schwanz geschaffen, und grollend schob sich sein Schwanz tiefer, teilte sie, und er konnte es nicht langsamer, nicht gefühlvoller als das.

Er musste sie nehmen! Er musste. Und das musste er hart.

Ihre Zunge stieß ungeduldig gegen seine, und er erwiderte den Kuss, erwiderte den Kampf. Kraftvoll zog er sich zurück und rammte sich erneut in sie, pinnte sie gegen den Boden, und sie kam ihm entgegen, bewegte sich in seinem Rhythmus, konnte ihn kaum mehr anheizen, und er spürte, wie dringend sie es brauchte, wie viel angestaute sexuelle Spannung in ihrem eigenen Körper steckte und wohl auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, und ihr Kopf flog unkontrolliert in ihren Nacken, als er nicht anders konnte, als sie härter zu nehmen, sich gefühlt noch tiefer in ihr zu vergraben, und er war so nahe! Ihr Körper bewegte sich in rauen Bewegungen gegen den Boden, als er immer wieder tiefer in sie stieß. Aber ein Zittern ging auch durch ihren Körper, kündigte ihm deutlich an, dass sie seine Empfindungen teilen musste. Blind griff er zwischen ihre Körper, und kaum fanden seine Finger ihren empfindlichen Punkt, schrie sie praktisch auf, kam so heftig, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

Er stieß nach vorne, griff um ihren Po, und er kam ebenfalls so hart, dass er weiße Sterne vor den Augen sah. Die Ränder seines Fokus' wurden schwarz, so wenig Blut zirkulierte noch in seinem Kopf, und er stöhnte so laut, vollkommen befreit, und bockte noch einige Male unkontrolliert nach vorne in ihre Enge, konnte nicht anders, nahm vollkommen von ihr Besitz, und keuchend fiel sein Kopf auf ihre Halsbeuge, und er atmete mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen gegen ihre fantastische Haut.

Eine seltsame Welle der Erlösung überkam ihn, raubte all seine Angst… und jetzt… könnte er sterben.


	25. Chapter 25

**_25\. House_**

Sie wachte auf, und konnte gar nicht glauben, wie tief sie geschlafen hatte. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Die Sonne zeigte durch die vorbeiziehenden Wolken ab und zu ihr scheues Gesicht. Die geflochtene Decke lag über ihr, aber sie lag alleine unter dem Vorsprung. Er war nicht da. Skills und Violet tobten über die Wiese und wirkten doch noch ziemlich jung.

Die Affen verschwanden aus ihrem Sichtfeld, und sie atmete aus.

Sie überlegte, ob es alles ein Traum gewesen war, aber als sie sich langsam bewegte, merkte sie, wie wund sie war. Wie hart der Sex gewesen war. Sogar ihr Rücken schmerzte.

Sie glaubte, es war der beste Sex ihres Lebens gewesen, und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Zwar hatte sie sich gestern nicht geschämt, hatte es sich nicht erlaubt, aber heute hatte ihr Gewissen genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, es wäre ein Traum gewesen, dass er sie weckte, dass er sie wirklich küsste, weil sie tatsächlich auch von ihm geträumt hatte, aber… sehr schnell hatte sie gemerkt, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, dass er sie tatsächlich berührte, und wahrscheinlich hätte sie etwas mehr protestieren können.

Nur… hatte sie das gar nicht gewollt. Nein, sie hatte es so dringend gebraucht, wie er es sich auch genommen hatte. Und war das nicht krank?

Und sie war sich nicht mal sicher, was es wirklich war. Insel-Koller? Vielleicht. Vielleicht war es, dass sie sich stritten, und dass die ganze Wut sich irgendwann in etwas anderes wandelte?

Immerhin hatten sie nun fast einen Tag nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Und sie musste zugeben, es funktionierte besser, als wenn sie sprachen. Wenn man denn glaubte, Sex wäre die bessere Alternative, als immer zu streiten.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und erhob sich eilig, zog sich schleunigst an, denn sie wollte weder von den Affen betrachtet werden, noch von ihm. Wo auch immer er gerade war.

Und dann war sie hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie sich beleidigt fühlen, weil er nicht neben ihr lag? Wollte sie, dass er sie fragte, was es bedeutete, wie es jetzt weiterging? Wollte sie überhaupt darüber reden?

Da sie schon bereits wusste, was eigentlich immer passierte, wenn sie sprachen, wusste sie die Antwort quasi schon. Sie seufzte auf.

Und sie glaubte auch zu wissen, dass er garantiert nicht der Typ Mann war, der sich verständnisvoll neben sie setzen würde, sie fragte, wie es ihr ging – und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht einmal entschuldigen würde!

Wobei sie allerdings auch glaubte, dass sie sich dumm fühlen würde, würde er sich entschuldigen, denn es war nicht so, als hätte er sie gezwungen.

Sie glaubte, sich zu erinnern, ihm sehr schnell deutlich gemacht zu haben, dass sie von ihm genommen werden wollte. Röte stieg in ihre Wangen.

Merlin, sie mussten diesen verdammten Baum finden, damit sie einen Zauberstab bauen und sich mit einem besonders starken Vergessenszauber belegen konnte.

Guter Plan.

Etwas unschlüssig stand sie unter dem Vorsprung. Sie musste sich nicht bücken, ihr Kopf stieß nicht gegen den Fels. Sie wollte nach Hause. Zwar wollte sie jeden Tag nach Hause, aber heute… hatte sie großes Heimweh.

Im Licht des Tages, kam sie sich selber widerlich vor. Und es lag teilweise daran, dass sie selber Besseres von sich erwartet hatte, aber es lag zu einem überwiegenden Großteil an ihm, denn sie wusste, wie er sie nannte. Und dass er nicht einmal den Anstand besaß, jetzt gerade bei ihr zu sein, damit sie sich peinlich berührt anschweigen konnten – oder wusste Merlin, was! Es waren solche Kleinigkeiten, die sie gerade wirklich störten.

Und ausgerechnet heute kamen ihr die verworrenen Worte ihrer Mutter in den Sinn, dass eine Frau sich niemals unter Wert verkaufen sollte, dass sie niemals jemand anderen, als einen Gentleman in Erwägung ziehen sollte, und dass die Frauen, die sich mit weniger zufrieden gaben – ja, die sich sogar mit Absicht schlecht behandeln ließen, große Probleme hatten.

Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie an solche Weisheiten ihrer Mutter denken musste. Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Männern. Viktor Krum und Ron füllten ihre sehr kurze Liste, und Krum hatte sie lediglich geküsst. Mit Ron hatte sie geschlafen. Ron war der einzige Mann gewesen, der sie nackt gesehen hatte, der sie Höhepunkte hatte spüren lassen, und die sehr bittere, sehr falsche Tatsache war die, dass alle Nächte mit Ron im Vergleich zu der gestrigen verblassten.

Niemals hätte sie glauben können, jemanden haben zu müssen! So dringend, als wäre es das einzig wichtige auf der Welt. So hart und so brutal, weil allein sein zorniger, ungeduldiger Blick sie praktisch kommen ließ. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Und Malfoy war kein Gentleman. Ein neuer Schwall Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Nein, definitiv nicht. Merlin, sie hatte seinen Penis angefasst, und –

„-hey", schreckte seine Stimme sie sehr plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken, und sie fuhr zusammen, sprang praktisch zurück, und ihr Herz jagte.

„Großer Gott!", entfuhr es ihr unter ungleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sie hatte ihn absolut nicht kommen hören. Er runzelte die Stirn über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit, bevor sein stechender Blick sie durchbohrte.

Und jetzt hatte sie genau zwei Sekunden Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, wie sie diese Sache angehen-

„-kannst du dir vielleicht einmal ein verdammtes Shirt überziehen, Malfoy? Merlin!", knurrte sie zornig und marschierte an ihm vorbei, um ihr heißes Gesicht im See zu kühlen. Und… sie hatte also die Entscheidung getroffen, nicht darüber zu reden, ging ihr dumpf auf, als sie ihn einfach stehen ließ.

Aber wie sollte sie mit ihm reden, wenn er oben ohne vor ihr stand?! Wie sollte sie erwachsen und rational darüber reden, wenn diese Anspannung zwischen ihnen nie aufhörte? Wie sollte sie reflektieren, was für ein immenser Fehler es war, wenn allein die Aussicht auf seinen Körper, ein verdammtes Schwächegefühl in ihre Beine schickte?!

Aber bereits als sie heute Morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass es keine einfache Konsequenz geben würde, wenn sie ehrlich war. Wenn sie wirklich ehrlich war, hatte sie das schon gestern Nacht gewusst, als seine Lippen ihre berührt hatten.

Es gab keine Einheitslösung in zwei Sätzen, kein Protokoll für solche Anlässe. Sie konnten nicht Hände schütteln, so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und freundlich miteinander umgehen. Höflich und distanziert waren sie ohnehin nie miteinander umgegangen, und sie sah keinen Silberstreifen am Horizont ihrer misslichen Lage.

Außer natürlich den Vergessenszauber.

Aber sie handelte von jetzt an nach dem Prinzip, dass das, was auf der Insel passierte, auch auf der Insel blieb. Und sie hoffte, er sah das genauso. Denn mit dieser Geschichte wollte sie nicht hausieren gehen, immer davon ausgegangen, sie würden nach Hause kommen.

Und für diese Situationen gab es noch eine Handvoll Sprichwörter, die sie aufheitern könnten – einmal ist keinmal! Aus Fehlern wird man klug! Scherben bringen Glück! All sowas ging ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie hatte den See erreicht, kniete sich vor das kühle Wasser, benetzte ihre Hände und presste sie sich gegen ihre heißen Wangen.

Zeit, dass sie verschwanden. Wenn sie jetzt den Felsvorsprung sah, würde sie sich nur noch in Grund und Boden schämen….

Sie hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass nur derjenige, der sich aktiv bewegte, seinen Körper fit hielt, auch psychische Probleme überwinden konnte.

Sie hatten ihre Wanderung begonnen, und ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Mit jeder Stunde, die verging, beruhigte sich ihr Verstand. Die Eindrücke überwältigten sie. Hundert Gebirgsketten erstreckten sich vor ihr, und sie erkannte, dass sich einige Wälder zwischen den Felsen abmalten. Sie näherten sich ihrem Ziel. Dort irgendwo musste der Baum sein.

Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo sie diese Weisheit gelesen hatte, und fast wünschte sie sich verzweifelt, nur ein einziges Buch an sich zu tragen. Egal, welches. Wirklich. Auch ein Schulbuch würde sie zu gerne immer wieder lesen. Selbst Gilderoy Lockharts erschwindelte Autobiographie.

Denn die Ablenkung war, was ihr fehlte. Keine Bücher, keine Musik, keine… Spaghetti. Gar nichts. Das einzige, was sie ablenkte, war, weiterzuwandern, und sie wusste, das würden sie auch nicht ewig tun, aber jetzt forderte es ihre gesamte Konzentration.

Sie war sich seiner Nähe seit letzter Nacht anders bewusst. Sie spürte ihn, auch wenn er zwei Meter hinter ihr ging. Alles fühlte sich unangenehmer an. Und seine Blicke waren alles andere als freundlich gewesen. Aber wenn sie nur lange genug gingen, vielleicht hatte sie dann nicht das Bedürfnis, aus ihrer eigenen Haut fliehen zu wollen.

Wenn sie taleinwärts gingen, würden sie in den ersten Wald kommen. Und wahrscheinlich den ersten Affen begegnen. Sie würden sich verstecken, so gut es ging, aber Violet war schon seit ein paar Stunden nervös. Wahrscheinlich witterte sie die anderen Tiere. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Affen tatsächlich hier oben lebten, aber mehr als zwei dürften es sein.

Irgendwann würden sie Unterschlupf suchen müssen. Irgendwann gab es keine Ausreden mehr und keine weiteren Wege zu beschreiten.

Und das erste Mal, hatte sie keine Lust mit ihm zu streiten. Obwohl, Lust hatte sie nie, aber… heute kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie das erste Mal keine Kraft mehr dazu.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als verdiene sie es nicht mehr, erhaben zu tun, ihn anzuschreien dafür, ein Arschloch zu sein. Denn sie hatte dieses Arschloch alles mit ihr tun lassen, was er wollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie jedes mögliche Druckmittel aus der Hand gegeben. Es würde nicht mehr ehrlich wirken, würde sie ihm jetzt vorwerfen, unsensibel und widerlich zu sein. Die Argumente zogen in ihren Augen nicht mehr.

Wieder musste sie auf ihre Schritte achten, als der Weg steiler bergab ging. Die Felsen wurden flacher, wurden abgelöst durch Beete an Weißmoos und Sichelgräsern. Bunte Vögel kreisten über ihnen, und die Natur wurde freundlicher. Es vergingen noch fast zwei schweigsame Stunden, bis sie die ersten hohen Bäume erreichten, die ihnen den Wald ankündigten. Und Hermine fühlte sich nach all den Monaten zwischen Bäumen um einiges wohler, als auf offener Fläche.

Vielleicht würden sie ein Einhorn sehen? Aber sie bezweifelte, dass es so einfach war. Sie wunderte sich generell, dass sie nicht längst schon angegriffen worden waren.

Violet schnüffelte nervös, suchte mit den Augen die spärlichen Bäume ab, und wahrscheinlich waren sie dem ersten Nest nahe. Aber Hermine hörte nichts und sah auch nichts Beunruhigendes. Fast war es, als genoss die Insel die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihr und Malfoy. Und sie gingen, weil keiner von ihnen eine Idee hatte, wo sie bleiben sollten. Die Affen konnten Felsen erklimmen, sie konnten auf Bäume klettern – wenn sie sich nicht in der Erde eingraben wollten, dann sah Hermine keine andere Lösung, als mitten im Wald ein riesiges Feuer zu machen und zu hoffen, dass sämtliche Riesenaffen Angst vor Feuer hatten.

Skills war merklich ruhig geworden. Er schien abzuwarten, zu lauschen und ließ die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Aber Hermine kannte den Affen mittlerweile. Er hatte einen offensiven Charakter. Hätte er Angst, wäre irgendwo eine Gefahr, dann würde er es deutlich zeigen. Also nahm sie an, war alles in Ordnung. Im Moment.

Die Dämmerung brach über die Bäume, die mittlerweile vielzähliger wurden. Und obwohl sie tiefer in den Wald gingen, fühlte sich Hermine automatisch wohler.

Sie – ihre Gedanken rissen ab. Auch Malfoy war abrupt stehengeblieben. Und zuerst glaubte sie, dass sie halluzinierte. Vielleicht stiegen Dämpfe aus dem Moos auf, die den Geist benebelten, aber sie war vollkommen sicher, dass es real war. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Es war so absurd, dass sie kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

Er wirkte ähnlich überwältigt.

Es war ein Haus. Mitten im Wald. Nicht unbedingt ein echtes Haus, aber… eine Hütte. Es war eine runde –

„Hagrid!", rief Hermine aus, als sie die Hütte erkannte. Es war dieselbe Hütte! Hermine erkannte sie wieder! Fast rannte sie schon, und sie lief die drei Stufen zur Tür empor und zog sie ächzend auf. Es war reiner Instinkt gewesen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl der Erleichterung, mitten in einem fremden Wald, Hagrids Hütte zu entdecken. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, aber… die Hütte war leer.

Ihre Schultern sanken. Nur für eine Sekunde hatte sie die wilde Hoffnung gehegt, dass… Hagrid hier wäre. Natürlich war es absurd, denn… sie waren mit einem Portschlüssel hier gelandet, und wie sollte Hagrid hier her gekommen sein, aber… was tat die verdammte Hütte hier?!

Es brannte kein Feuer im Kamin, aber… es war Hagrids Hütte. Nur… unbewohnt. Auf dem schmalen Bett, was sie so gut kannte, lagen keine Decken, in den Regalen standen keine Töpfe, auf dem schmierigen Boden lag kein Teppich. Es war wie eine… Rohbau-Version von Hagrids Hütte, ohne Hagrid und ohne… Seele.

Malfoy trat neben sie und spähte in das halbdunkle Zimmer.

„Was macht diese Hütte hier?", sprach er die ersten Worte, seitdem sie aufgebrochen waren, und seine Stimme klang misstrauisch. „Ist das… eine Falle?" Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er mit ihr sprach.

„Was soll das für eine Falle sein?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Geh in die Mitte. Mal sehen, ob der Boden zu Treibsand wird, oder-"

Sie schoss ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick aus verengten Augen zu, und er unterbrach sich. Aber er hielt ihrem Blick stand, und seine Mundwinkel sanken. „Was? Einer von uns wird testen müssen, ob es eine Falle ist", bemerkte er bitter.

„Und warum genau soll ich das tun?", knurrte sie, und nein, es fiel ihr furchtbar leicht, sich mit ihm zu streiten. Er war so ein Arschloch, dass sie vergaß, sich zu schämen.

„Mir würden einige Gründe einfallen", erwiderte er glatt, hatte den Blick skeptisch gewandt, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Schön. Ich hoffe wirklich, der Boden verschwindet und verschlingt mich, damit dieser Albtraum endlich vorbei ist!", giftete sie, betrat die Hütte demonstrativ und blieb in der Mitte stehen. Mit ausgestreckten Armen drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse. Nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht… haben wir sie mitgebracht", sagte er schließlich. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

„Wir bringen ein weißes Monster mit und eine Hütte? Was für eine dämliche Kombination soll das sein?", wollte sie unbeeindruckt von ihm wissen, und er betrat die Hütte ebenfalls und inspizierte die Wände und den Kamin. „Wenn wir schon die Wahl haben, Sachen mitzubringen, warum dann nicht ein Dutzend extra Zauberstäbe, Sprengstoff oder meinetwegen Rennbesen?" Aber er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage.

Aber tatsächlich dachte sie kurz über Besen nach. Sie würde sogar ihre Abneigung gegenüber Besen überwinden, überlegte sie traurig. Sie könnte einfach wegfliegen. Einfach fort von hier. Und sie fragte sich, ob es einfacher wäre, Besen zu bauen als Zauberstäbe. Aber sie wusste, auf Flugbesen lagen komplizierte Zauber, und sie nahm nicht an, dass sie überhaupt so viel Glück haben würden, ein einziges Schweifhaar eines Einhorns zu finden, geschweige denn ein ganzes Büschel, um Besenborsten zu simulieren, wenn es überhaupt so einfach war.

Und fliegen konnte sie auch nicht wirklich.

Und dann klärte sich ihr Blick. „Wir… können hier übernachten, nicht wahr?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, und er sah sich knapp um. Sein Blick blieb an dem sehr schmalen Bett hängen.

Und mit einem Mal war es wieder unangenehm. Aber er kommentierte die Schlafsituation nicht weiter, sondern schritt zurück zur Tür, um den Griff zu inspizieren.

„Stabile Fensterläden aus Holz und ein Schloss von Innen", stellte er gedehnt fest. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum, aber… ich glaube, wir sind hier richtig", schloss er beinahe verblüfft. Und das konnte sie bestätigen. Es war seltsam. Es war nicht normal. Vieles hier war nicht normal, aber eine Hütte…? Hagrids Hütte? Das war gruselig.

Es knisterte hinter ihnen im Geäst, und sie fuhren herum. Und ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, während ein schlankes Reh ein wenig leichtsinnig durch die Bäume streifte. Sie nahm an, es würde heute Reh geben. Und Hermine wollte nicht zusehen, wie er ein armes Reh umbrachte. Sie hatte sich lange Zeit mit den Fischen schwer getan und war auch nie über Fische hinausgekommen.

Er ließ sie stehen, während Skills und Violet vorsichtig die Außenseite der Hütte erkundeten.

Nostalgie erfüllte sie im Innern, und fast konnte sie Hagrids selbstgebackene Steinkekse riechen. Es fehlte an einem Tisch und Stühlen, aber bei Gott, Hermine war nicht wirklich wählerisch.

Sie war wie verzaubert von diesem kleinen Hauch Menschlichkeit in dieser Wildnis. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, denn in den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung war etwas.

Irgendetwas lag verborgen in ihren Hirnwindungen, aber sie konnte es nicht ganz fassen. Aber das Gespräch mit Malfoy hatte irgendetwas wach gerüttelt, was lange geschlafen hatte. Wenn sie es doch nur… greifen könnte!

Frustriert atmete sie aus. Vielleicht würde sie drauf kommen. Ihr Gehirn vergaß nichts. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick sehnsüchtig auf den Kamin. Sie konnte gar nicht erwarten, ein Feuer zu machen, wie es vorgesehen war… - In einem Kamin!

Der Duft von Wild erfüllte die schmale Hütte, und Hermine aß mit großem Appetit. Es war eine blutige Angelegenheit geworden, und Malfoy hatte das Shirt wechseln müssen. Es war das Shirt, ohne Ärmel, und sie schenkte ihm mit Absicht wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Wieder war Stille über sie gekommen, und sie waren dieses Mal allein. Auf sehr engem Raum.

Skills und Violet waren draußen, fungierten praktisch als Wachhunde, denn die Hütte war viel zu klein für zwei Riesengorillas. Und für Violet hatte Malfoy ein Großteil des Fleisches roh gelassen. Zwar konnte sie selber jagen, aber das hatte sie heute noch nicht, und er hatte behauptet, er wolle nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie Gefallen an einem von ihnen fand, weil sie ausgehungert war.

Sie beobachtete ihn lediglich aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte die Knie aufgestellt und locker lagen seine Unterarme auf seinen Knien, während seine Finger ineinander verschränkt waren. Und fast konnte sie glauben, er wäre genauso überfordert wie sie, auch wenn er sich diese Dinge nicht anmerken ließ.

Er ließ sich nie etwas anmerken, und sein Pokerface war ein reines Mienenfeld. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und wann ihr Gespräch explodieren würde.

Und jetzt war es wieder einigermaßen unangenehm. Hermine fand, das lag vor allem an dem schmalen Bett, was beinahe spöttisch neben ihnen stand und sie praktisch anstarrte. Sie sah es aus den Augenwinkeln, und es war mittlerweile dunkel draußen. Irgendwann würden sie schlafen müssen.

Und da Malfoy kein Gentleman war, würde er nicht anbieten, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Würde er einfach ins Bett gehen, wenn er müde war? Würde er erwarten, dass sie auf dem Boden blieb? Wenn sie ins Bett ging, wäre es dann anmaßend, und… was würde er dann tun?

Gott, sie hasste das.

Er erhob sich schließlich, warf die letzten Überreste des Essens ins Feuer, und die Flammen verschlangen sie gierig, als hätten sie ebenfalls Hunger. Er streckte die Arme weit über den Kopf, und sie sah, auch sein Blick fiel abwesend auf das Bett.

Sie blickte demonstrativ auf den dunklen Holzboden, der ihr so gut in Erinnerung war, und es war… - sie konnte es gar nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte. Ein wenig falsch, dachte sie überrascht. Sie hatte solange nicht mehr in einem umschlossenen Raum gesessen, dass es sich komisch anfühlte. Fast fühlte sie sich klaustrophobisch und… eingesperrt. Aber an die angenehme Wärme hatte sie sich schnell gewöhnt. Sie seufzte schließlich. Es war alles furchtbar. In jeder Stille hingen die unausgesprochenen Worte, die so viel schwerer wogen, als jede sinnlose Unterhaltung, die sie führten. Und sie unterhielten sich nicht mal. Es waren bloß leere Wortfetzen, ohne Sinn. Es waren nur die Anfänge eines Streits.

Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte irgendwen fragen, was sie jetzt zu tun hatte. Was sie jetzt zu sagen hatte, denn die dummen Weisheiten ihrer Mutter halfen ihr kein Stück! Sie dachte an Ginny, zum ersten Mal seit langem. Sie vermisste eine Freundin. Sie wusste, sie ließ sich wenig anmerken. Sie verhielt sich kalt und unnahbar, sie zeigte keine Angst mehr, aber… jetzt gerade war sie starr vor Furcht.

Sie brauchte jemanden, der ihr sagte, dass die Welt nicht unterging, weil sie mit einem Todesser-Arschloch geschlafen hatte.

Sie brauchte das bisschen Perspektive, was sie sich niemals selber zeigen konnte, denn sie war befangen. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Welt vielleicht nicht doch unterging. Und wie war es für ihn? Waren seine Triebe jetzt befriedigt? Hatte er sich beweisen wollen, dass er die dumme Frau bekommen würde? War das… das Spiel? Das Schlammblut vögeln, um ihr zu beweisen, wie schwach sie war?

Und genau deshalb brauchte sie… irgendwen. Hermine war ein verbaler Mensch, wohingegen Malfoy… einfach anders war. Er schien keine Bestätigung zu suchen, schien niemandem zu brauchen, der ihm erklärte, wann er einen Fehler beging, und sie würde einiges geben, um zu erfahren, was er jetzt gerade dachte. In diesem Moment.

Und wieso konnte sie ihn nicht fragen?

Weil sie Angst hatte. Vor seiner Antwort, vor seiner Ablehnung, davor, dass sie bereits viel zu viel investiert hatte, und dass er… lediglich seinen Schwanz investiert hatte.

Vielleicht war es ein Spiel, und wer sich zuerst in die Karten schauen ließ, hatte verloren? Aber sie hatte kein gutes Blatt auf der Hand. Es lohnte sich nicht, zu spielen. Und wenn er nicht mit ihr sprach, dann musste sie ihn wenigstens ansehen, versuchen, zu sehen, was er vielleicht dachte. Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht, und er merkte es sofort.

Fast wirkte es, als wappne er sich, als lege er eine mentale Rüstung an, ehe er den Blick erwiderte. Nichts drang durch die Schicht an Kälte und sanfter Herablassung, die seine Mauer war. Er wirkte so wachsam, als wäre sie gefährlich und bösartig. Als wäre sie diejenige, die ihn verletzen könnte. Dabei waren es immer seine unsensiblen Worte! Seine bösen Taten!

Aber ihr fiel ein, was sie heute Morgen gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn angefahren. Sie hatte den Schritt zurück gemacht. Vielleicht konnte er sie genauso schlecht lesen, wie sie ihn? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein Weniges.

Vielleicht war die erste Reaktion nicht immer die Beste. Vor allem nicht, wenn man Angst hatte. Sie horchte in sich. Was wollte sie?

Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte nicht mehr auf dieser verdammten Insel sein. Sie wollte keine Prüfungen mehr meistern, keine Raubtiere bekämpfen. Sie wollte nicht mehr vor neuen Rätseln stehen, die sie nicht lösen konnte. Und das einzige, was in den letzten Wochen Sinn ergeben hatte, war, endlich ihrem Körper nachzugeben und wenigstens für einen Moment all dieser Scheiße hier zu entkommen. Und ihrem Körper nachzugeben hieß vielleicht, dass sie aufgab, aber… sie war sehr lange stark gewesen. Vielleicht war jetzt die Zeit für etwas Schwäche gekommen.

Und wahrscheinlich wollte er das alles auch nicht. Vielleicht… konnte er nur nicht anders, weil er nur ein Mann war. Sie wusste, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, weil er… ihren Körper nicht so abstoßend fand, wie es ihm eigentlich beigebracht worden war. Sie wusste all das, auch wenn sie es verdrängte, auch wenn sie es manchmal vergaß. Er erlaubte sich all diese Dinge, fasste sie an, küsste sie. Und wieso sollte er dieses Exklusivrecht haben?

Vielleicht hatte sie etwas zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch einfach wieder zu lange angesehen. Oder vielleicht war es die Existenz von Hagrids Hütte, die mehr Fragen aufwarf, als sie beantwortete. Vielleicht war Hermine müde, jedem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen. Man brauchte nicht auf alles eine Antwort. Und eine weitere Weisheit fiel ihr unwillkürlich ein – war der Ruf erst ruiniert….

Nein. Sie mussten nicht zwingend sprechen. Langsam erhob sie sich, und ihr Herz schlug jetzt sehr schnell. Und es war so eine Sache mit dem Mut, mit der Selbstwahrnehmung. Sie glaubte, Mut hatte nichts mit Planung und nötiger Zeit zu tun. Mut passierte immer dort, wo Zeitdruck herrschte, wo die feige Entscheidung leichter zu treffen war. Immer dann, wenn es die Möglichkeit gab, wegzulaufen.

Aber sie war eine Löwin. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Und sie war nicht feige.

Und deshalb griff sie in den Saum ihres Shirts und zog es über ihren Kopf. Weich fielen ihre Locken auf ihre bloßen Schultern, und jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine absolut ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Anspannung wich aus seinem Gesicht, während er mit aller Kraft versuchte, den Blick in ihrem Gesicht zu halten, und nicht ihre Brüste anzusehen.

Rückwärts machte sie die wenigen Schritte zum schmalen Bett, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen, und setzte sich auf die alte Matratze, die ähnlich hart war, wie der Grasboden letzte Nacht. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und reckte ihm fast trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen.

Er kam näher, wie ein scheues Tier, bis sie unter ihren Wimpern zu ihm aufsehen musste. Und sie wusste nicht, ob es erbärmlich von ihr war. Dass sie, anstatt darüber zu reden, ihn eher manipulieren wollte, aber… was sie wollte, war, in dieser verdammten Einsamkeit, die Wärme und Nähe eines anderen Menschen spüren, wie sie es gestern getan hatte.

Und ohne Worte verstand er ihren eindeutigen Wink und zog sich selber das Shirt aus. Ihre Augen wanderten seinen Oberkörper empor.

Nein, sie mussten gar nicht reden, befand sie. Er setzte sich neben sie, und dieses Mal war sie diejenige, die die Initiative ergriff.

Sie hatte sich zu ihm gelehnt und vorsichtig legten sich ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, testeten nur, schmeckten ihn. Und er stieß sie nicht von sich, nein, sie spürte, wie er die Luft anhielt. Sie zog sich zurück, und er öffnete langsam die Augen. Wahrscheinlich war es die falsche Entscheidung, aber… sie musste schließlich nicht immer richtig liegen. Das Grau seiner Augen verdunkelte sich minimal, und innerhalb einer Sekunde, lagen seine warmen Hände auf ihren nackten Hüften, hoben sie an, und dann saß sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß. Auch durch das Leinen spürte sie seine Erektion, und er öffnete ihre Lippen mit seinen. Ihre Zunge war schnell, fand den Weg in seinen Mund, und unterdrückt stöhnte er, als sie ihren Schoß aufreizend hart in seinen Schritt presste.

Und alle moralischen Fragen verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf.

Fest umfingen seine Hände ihre Brüste, strichen in nervenaufreibenden Bewegungen über ihre Brustwarzen, und Hermine ging auf die Knie, löste den Kuss, balancierte auf einem Knie um ihre kurze Hose auszuziehen und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden, bevor sie sich nun komplett nackt auf ihn setzte. Sie sah ihn schlucken, sah den hungrigen Blick in seinen grauen Augen, gleichzeitig trafen sich ihre Lippen dieses Mal, fordernder, und sie griff zwischen sich, fand den Weg in seine Hose, und umfasste seinen Penis. Er war lang und hatte sie gestern perfekt ausgefüllt. Wieder stöhnte er in ihren Mund, und spielerisch pumpte sie an seiner Länge auf und ab, bis ein knurrendes Geräusch seine Kehle verließ. Sie beendete den Kuss, ging wieder leicht auf die Knie, und sein Kopf fiel zurück in seinen Nacken, sodass er sie ansehen konnte, und dieses Mal ließ sie sich auf seinem Penis nieder.

Er glitt fast mühelos in sie, so schamlos erregt war sie, und fest lagen seine Hände auf ihren Hüften. Sie hörte ihn scharf ausatmen, und ein Grollen verließ seine Kehle, während sich seine Finger unbewusst hart in ihre Haut gruben. Sie gab ihm diese Zeit. Er schien sich zu beherrschen, schien sich zusammenzureißen, aber ihre Hände lagen über seiner Brust, und sie spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag.

Dann hob sie ihr Becken an, und sein Blick fing ihren, und es war der erotischste Moment ihres Lebens, denn seine unbändige Lust überschattete sein gesamtes Gesicht, und schickte ein regelrechtes Gefühl des Hungers nach mehr durch ihren Körper. Sie ließ ihr Becken wieder sinken, und tief glitt sein Penis in sie, so tief, dass sie schlucken musste, und es schien fast zu viel für ihn, denn seine Augen schlossen sich ergeben. Er atmete mit offenem Mund, und ungeduldig küsste sie ihn, wollte seine Lippen wieder spüren, und Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen, als sie schon jetzt spürte, wie sich etwas Mächtiges in ihrem Körper staute.

Sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre kein sexueller, sinnlicher Mensch, aber mit ihm – mit ausgerechnet ihm – lernte sie eine Seite an sich kennen, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sie bewegte sich schneller, und als ihr Atem keuchender ging, musste sie den Kuss beenden, richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, schloss die Augen, und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze schlossen. Ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken, während sie ihn härter ritt, sich nahm, was sie von ihm haben wollte, was sie brauchte, und mit einem kehligen Laut kam sie hart über ihm.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam, und fasziniert betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Er war nicht gekommen, fiel ihr träge auf, und dann änderte er die Position, warf sie mit seinem Gewicht auf die Matratze, und war jetzt über ihr. Kurz war sein Penis aus ihr verschwunden, aber sofort korrigierte er diesen Fehler, lag wieder zwischen ihren Beinen, und pulsierend glitt sein harter Penis zurück in ihre Hitze.

Er bewegte sich in ihr, zog sich zurück, stieß wieder hart nach vorne, und dieses Mal dauerte es länger als gestern. Dieses Mal hatte er Ausdauer, und die Wellen erfassten sie ein weiteres Mal, als er den Rhythmus anzog, sie härter nahm, und sie griff in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu einem erlösenden Kuss hinab, und als ihre Zunge dieses Mal aufeinander trafen, kam er. Er küsste sie so verzweifelt, dass sie sich fast in diesem Tanz verlor, während ihr zweiter Orgasmus langsam abklang.

Er wurde still über ihr, bewegte sich nicht mehr, beendete den unglaublichen Kuss.

Tief sah er ihr in die Augen, bevor er sich schließlich aus ihr entfernte und neben sie auf die schmale Matratze fiel. Erschöpft schlossen sich ihre Augen, aber sie glaubte, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich hoben.


	26. Chapter 26

**_26\. The Lake_**

Sie öffnete die Augen, und dieses Mal lag er neben ihr und betrachtete sie. Was auch immer das hier war, er hatte gestern nicht die Kraft gehabt, Nein zu ihr zu sagen. Er hatte es gewollt. Wirklich dringend gewollt, hätte ihr besser ihr Shirt reichen sollen, damit sie sich wieder anzog, aber… er hatte nicht gekonnt.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht, Distanz zu schaffen, den Hass wiederzufinden, der ihn die ersten vier Monate beherrscht hatte, aber sehr schnell war ihm aufgefallen, dass von diesem Hass erstaunlich wenig übrig war.

Sie war irritierend, sie nervte ihn – ja. Aber diese Regungen waren weniger anstrengend als vielmehr aufreizend für ihn geworden.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie… ihn aufforderte, sie zu berühren, aber hier waren sie jetzt. Sie sah ihn an, und da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte, beschränkte er sich auf das Wesentliche.

„Die Affen sind seit einer Weile unruhig", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang noch rau und unausgeschlafen. Er hatte sie beide irgendwann mit dem schwarzen Tigerfell zugedeckt, was er noch immer als Trophäe mit sich trug. Es spendete erstaunlich viel Wärme.

„Ok", entfuhr es ihr müde.

„Granger-", begann er plötzlich, als sie Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, denn – Merlin, er hatte mit ihr geschlafen! Mehrfach. Und gestern Morgen hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt, sie hasste ihn dafür, aber gestern Abend….

„Ja?" Sie sah ihn an, das schwarze Fell verbarg nur knapp ihren perfekten Busen, und seine Erektion erwachte wieder.

„Ich…", begann er unschlüssig, nicht sicher, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber plötzlich wurde ihr Blick ernst. Eindeutig sah sie ihn an.

„Das hier… zwischen uns", erklärte sie streng, „das ist die Ausnahme. Ich habe keine Lust, immer nur die Ausweglosigkeit unserer Situation zu fühlen, Malfoy! Also… mach daraus keine große Sache, ok?" Er blinzelte überrascht. Aber viel wichtiger war-

„-was heißt das?", wollte er übergangslos von ihr wissen, innerhalb eines Atemzuges. Sie musste seinen intensiven Blick spüren, denn hastig fiel ihrer auf das schwarze Fell.

„Was hier passiert… hat nichts mit unseren echten Gefühlen zu tun", erklärte sie stiller. „Wenn wir Zuhause sind, vergessen wir diese Zeit hier", fuhr sie überzeugter fort. Gut. Das war… eigentlich alles, was er hören wollte, dachte er, während Ungeduld ihn überkam. Sie war so krank wie er. Das war… wirklich beruhigend. Er rückte näher zu ihr, und sein bloßer Körper berührte ihren unter dem Fell. Hastig hob sich ihr Blick, sanfte Panik stand in ihren Augen.

Aber innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er ihren Körper zurück auf die Matratze gepresst. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als er das störende Fell in einer gereizten Geste auf den Boden warf. Er wollte ihren Körper sehen.

„Malfoy!", protestierte sie, aber ihre Hände lagen nur über seine Brust, ohne Druck auszuüben. „Du… hast gesagt, die Affen-", begann sie heiser, aber knurrend unterbrach er sie.

„-scheiß auf die verdammten Affen, Granger!", brachte er angespannt über die Lippen, während er unbeherrscht den Kopf senkte, um ihre Lippen einzufangen. Sie stöhnte unterdrückt, als er seinen Körper zwischen ihre Beine legte, und dass sie tatsächlich ihre Beine so willig für ihn weiter spreizte, machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Und wenn jetzt ein Monster die Hütte stürmte, wäre es ihm so was von scheiß egal! Heiß drang seine Zunge fordernd zwischen ihre Lippen, und gleichzeitig fand sein steinharter Schwanz den Weg zwischen ihre Schamlippen, und sie war noch immer so verdammt feucht von ihrer letzten Runde, dass es ein verfluchter Genuss war, sich tiefer und tiefer in sie zu rammen, während sie diesen Kuss erwiderte, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt, als diesen Moment.

Aber das hatte sie doch gesagt! Hier auf der Insel… gaben sie ihren verbotenen Instinkten nach – und es bedeutete überhaupt nichts! Damit konnte er leben. Verflucht noch mal, dieser Vorschlag war verdammt noch mal das Beste, was bisher über ihre Lippen gekommen war, fast…- denn jetzt flog ihr Kopf nach hinten, und sie keuchte auf vor Lust.

„Oh Gott, Malfoy! Jaah!", rief sie heiser, und grinsend leckte er über ihren Hals, bevor er selber über die Klippe sprang, ihrem Orgasmus folgte, sich härter in sie stieß, und ihre Beine legten sich fester um seine Hüften, als er tief in seiner Kehle ihren Namen stöhnte.

 _Granger_ ….

Sie hatten die Hütte zurückgelassen, und sie hielt sehr dringend Ausschau nach einem See, irgendeiner Wasserquelle, denn sie wollte sich dringend waschen, dringend seinen Geruch loswerden, der an ihrem Körper zu haften schien, wie eine schlechte Eigenschaft, die sie nicht loswerden konnte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht sonderlich klug gehandelt, aber sie hatte ihm einfach klar machen wollen, dass das, was hier auf der Insel passierte, nichts mit der echten Welt zu tun hatte.

Und wenn das für ihn die Einladung war, sie zu…- Ein Schauer befiel sie. Ok, sie könnte für die Zeit, die sie noch hier waren, einfach diese eine Ausnahme machen. Denn ihr Körper wollte das. Wirklich.

Und der Wunsch nach einem Zauberstab stieg ins Unermessliche, denn siedendheiß war ihr vor einer Weile aufgefallen, dass sie ungeschützten Sex hatten. Natürlich. Was auch sonst. Und deshalb brauchte sie einen verdammten Zauberstab, damit… nun… damit das alles hier nicht noch dramatischer wurde! Sie brauchte ehrlich gesagt kein kleines Souvenir von diesem Höllentrip, was sie Zuhause daran erinnerte, sofern sie denn irgendwann nach Hause kamen.

Die Affen folgten ihnen, aber… durchaus widerwilliger als noch vor einigen Stunden. Und es war merklich still, so tief im Wald.

Und dann blieb Skills stehen, einige Meter hinter ihnen. Malfoy reagierte sofort und drehte sich um. Auch Hermine warf dem Affen einen knappen Blick zu. Skills Blick war ins Leere gegangen, er fixierte einen blinden Punkt, und seine Nasenlöcher hatten sich geweitet. Violet schnaubte leise und angsterfüllt.

Und dann hörte sie es. Einige Meter weiter, tiefer zwischen den Bäumen, knackte ein Ast. Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Sie hätte vermutet, es wäre vielleicht wieder ein Reh, aber für gewöhnlich freute sich Skills über Beute und verscheuchte sie durch lautes Schnauben. Aber dieses Mal stand er reglos da.

Malfoy bedeutete ihr durch ein Kopfrucken, ihm zu folgen. Leise kam sie der Aufforderung nach und sie folgte ihm einige Meter zurück hinter einen einsamen hohen Stein, ein seltener Hinweis, dass die Berge bald wieder zahlreicher werden würden. Sie hockten sich hinter den Stein, während die Affen weiterhin ungerührt an derselben Stelle standen.

„Ein Männchen", murmelte Malfoy, während er leise den Säbel zog. Hermine hatte einen neuen Speer, bereit, ihn zu benutzen, denn ihren alten hatte sie am Abgrund zurückgelassen. Nach dem Kampf gegen Violet war er sowieso kurz davor gewesen, zu bersten.

„Denkst du?", fragte sie ihn, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich", bestätigte er. „Hoffen wir, dass es nur eines ist. Und hoffen, wir, dass es ein junges ist", fuhr er angespannt fort.

„Was tun wir?", wagte sie zu fragen, aber sein Blick war eindeutig.

„Wir bringen es um und hauen hier ab", schloss er. Dann knackte es wieder im Unterholz, dieses Mal näher.

Und dann knurrte Skills, und es hatte etwas Territoriales an sich, fand Hermine. Sie lugte um den Stein, und Skills hatte sich aufgerichtet, war so groß, wie er sein konnte, aber Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und hastig wich sie zurück hinter den Stein. Malfoy sah sie an. Sie schüttelte unbewegt den Kopf.

Denn es war kein junges Männchen! Es war ein verdammter, ausgewachsener Monstergorilla. So groß wie Skills Mutter es gewesen war! So groß wie der Gorilla, gegen den sie nahe der Lagune gekämpft hatten.

Und dann brüllte der fremde Affe. Laut. Verdammt laut. Hermine zog vor Schreck den Kopf ein.

Und der Kampf ging los. Unerschrocken war Malfoy aufgesprungen, und es war reiner Instinkt, dass Hermine folgte. Und tatsächlich wirkte der fremde Affe für eine Sekunde überfordert, dass direkt vier Feinde auf ihn losgingen. Hermine hatte eine Handvoll lila Affen gesehen, und Furcht erfasste sie jedes Mal, aber sie wusste, die Biester waren nicht unsterblich, und sie musste einfach den massigen Armen ausweichen.

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht das, was Dokumentarfilmer taten, dachte Hermine dumpf, während sie das Glück hatte, und ihren Speer durch das Hinterbein des Affen rammte, so dass dieser vor Schmerzen wild aufschrie. Dokumentarfilmer durften den Lauf der Dinge nicht unterbrechen, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Skills etwas passierte.

Malfoy bearbeitete den Affen mit abwechselnden Messerstichen, und Skills biss ihm in den Nacken. Allerdings gab es keinen letzten Schlag, keinen letzten Stich. Der Affe schien genug zu haben, zog sich humpelnd zurück, und Skills folgte ihm nicht.

Violet stieß einen eindeutigen Schrei aus, machte dem Feind deutlich, abzuhauen, und das tat das fremde Männchen auch. Malfoy stützte sich auf die Knie, während er schwer atmete. Dann warf er Violet einen Blick zu.

„Er wollte das Weibchen", stellte er erschöpft fest. Hermines Arme zitterten, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jetzt sofort noch einmal würde kämpfen können. Es war eine gefährliche Angelegenheit. Dann richtete Malfoy sich auf. „Wir müssen weiter", schloss er dann. „Es wird bald dunkel. Die Affen schlafen nachts. Vielleicht haben wir eine gute Chance, die nächste Bergkette zu erreichen, bevor sie uns in Stücke reißen werden." Es waren finstere Aussichten, aber Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

Je schneller sie diesen Wald hinter sich ließen, umso schneller erreichten sie die nächsten Berge. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie war sich sicher, der schwarze Baum befand sich nicht zwischen diesen Bäumen. In der Vision war es… lichter gewesen. Weniger dicht bewuchert. Es hatte anders ausgesehen. Und… es hatte Wasser gegeben.

Malfoy fand einen dicken Ast, umwickelte ihn mit Zweigen und Laub und zog einen schmalen Fetzen Leinen aus seinem Bündel, um es um die Spitze zu wickeln. Dann schlug er die Feuersteine gegeneinander, bis der Funkenflug das trockene Leinen erfasste. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Fackel glomm und anfing zu brennen.

Schnell war die große Flamme erloschen, aber die Spitze glomm hell genug, dass sie den Weg erkennen konnten.

Niemand von ihnen war verletzt, und Hermine hoffte, dass, wenn sie auf fremde Affen trafen, diese niemals im Rudel durch den Wald liefen. Aber sie wusste auch, die Affen waren Einzelgänger. Die Chancen standen hoch. Es sei denn, sie trafen eine Mutter mit Jungen.

Aber diese Sorgen würde sie sich machen, wenn es soweit war.

Der Weg ging plötzlich abschüssig, und sie mussten auf ihre Schritte achten. Und dann wurden die Bäume spärlicher. Es war mittlerweile zu dunkel zum Jagen, aber sie hatten noch getrocknetes Fleisch für später.

Und dann blieb Hermine stehen. Die Bäume hatten sich geteilt, und das letzte Licht des Tages fiel dämmrig auf eine spiegelglatte Wasseroberfläche vor ihnen. Merlin sei Dank! Sie hatten Wasser gefunden. Und nicht nur das! Mitten in dem natürlichen See erkannte sie eine Insel.

Und ein eigenartiges Gefühl erfasste sie, aber Malfoy schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Merlin, das ist es", flüsterte er neben ihr. „Das ist die Vision", ergänzte er atemloser, und sie nickte bloß. Die Insel im Wasser war nicht groß, vielleicht einen halben Kilometer lang, aber einen schwarzen Baum konnte sie in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen.

Violet tänzelte nervös hinter ihnen. Auch Skills schnaubte.

Oh nein. Nicht noch ein Affe! Aber die Affen beäugten das Wasser vor ihnen mit größter Vorsicht, schnaubten tiefer, und Malfoy hielt die Fackel weiter über das Wasser. Und vielleicht spielte der Feuerschein ihr einen Streich, aber Hermine glaubte, dass sich etwas unter der dunklen Wasseroberfläche bewegte. Etwas Großes. Der schwache Feuerschein schien es verschreckt zu haben.

„Vielleicht… sollten wir hier nicht schwimmen gehen", bemerkte Malfoy neben ihr.

Hermine verzog den Mund. Die Nacht auf der Insel zu verbringen wäre gut, denn soweit sie wusste, konnten die Affen nicht schwimmen. Dort wären sie wahrscheinlich sicher. Dann wiederum hatte sie keine Lust von einer riesigen Wasserschlange gefressen zu werden. Sie hob den Blick.

„Und wie kommen wir dorthin?"

Sie sah, wie Malfoys Schultern sanken. Er hob die Fackel höher, um die Umgebung in orangenes Licht zu tauchen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns die Felsen dort hinten an. Vielleicht geht eine Spalte tief genug, um dort zu übernachten. Die Affen scheinen Angst vor dem Gewässer zu haben, vielleicht haben wir Glück, und die fremden Affen empfinden ähnlich und halten sich fern." Malfoy hatte Recht. Sie folgte ihm, Skills und Violet jedoch blieben zurück, gingen nicht weiter, und Hermine überlegte, wovor Affen eine natürliche Furcht besaßen. Sie kam nur auf Schlangen, und sie konnten sich direkt überlegen, wie sie morgen die vielen Meter an Wasser überwinden wollten, ohne gefressen zu werden.

Es war immer irgendetwas, dachte sie frustriert. Es war nie einfach oder leicht. Es war immer kompliziert.

Aber tatsächlich fanden sie eine Spalte, die tief genug war. Malfoy ließ das Bündel fallen, raffte Blätter und Äste zusammen und Hermine begrenzte den Haufen mit ein paar Steinen. Malfoy entzündete das trockene Geäst, und die Flammen brannten hoch. Hermine fühlte sich direkt sicherer, jetzt wo sie weiter als drei Meter sehen konnte. Sie waren alleine hier.

„Dir ist klar, was das heißt, oder?", wollte er von ihr wissen, und eine gewisse Anspannung lag auf seinem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. „Der Baum ist auf dieser Insel. Und dort ist auch das Einhorn."

Natürlich, dachte sie plötzlich. Denn es würde nicht fortkommen. Und war das nicht seltsam? Dass beides zusammen war? Dass es wie… gewollt hier vor ihnen lag? Beinahe künstlich?

„Es ist… wie eine Prüfung", murmelte sie abwesend, aber Malfoy schnaubte auf.

„Das ist alles eine Prüfung hier", knurrte er, aber sie hörte, auch er war erschöpft. „Ich hole Wasser", bemerkte er nur, und sie seufzte schwer.

„Lass dich nicht fressen", rief sie ihm nach und hörte ihn freudlos lachen.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und ließ sich vom Feuer wärmen. Sie waren so nahe! Die Lösung lag praktisch vor ihnen! Nur eine tödliche Schwimmlänge entfernt. Verdammt. Ihr Gehirn spuckte keine Alternative aus.

Sie gähnte müde. Sie würde nicht aufgeben.

Jetzt nicht mehr.


	27. Chapter 27

**_27\. Dark Things_**

Sie hatte die erste Schicht übernommen, bis weit nach Mitternacht, nahm sie an, und er den Rest der Nacht. Ihre Augen hatten die Umgebung beobachtet, hatten das unruhige Wasser wohl bemerkt, aber kein Monster hatte sich gezeigt, hatte den hässlichen Kopf durch die Oberfläche gehoben, und vielleicht warteten die Monster nur auf eine Unaufmerksamkeit, aber Hermine würde sich hüten.

Sie war in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen und mitten in der Nacht hatten sie Bauchschmerzen befallen und ihr Albträume beschert. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass es das Wasser war. Vielleicht war es nicht bekömmlich. Vielleicht war daran auch das seltsame Wesen schuld, was sich unter der Oberfläche verbarg? Irgendwann war sie wieder in den Schlaf geglitten, aber tief war er nicht gewesen.

Dumpf vernahm sie ein Geräusch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Wie ein… Platschen. Wie… das Geräusch von Wasser. Sie vernahm einen Schrei. Träumte sie? Hörte sie den Schrei wirklich?

Es klang wie…-

Jetzt spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Seite. „Hey", sprach seine Stimme ruhig, und sie öffnete die Augen. Es war hell, und mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie ihn an. Nur ein Traum. Malfoy saß neben ihr.

Das einzig seltsame war… - dass er lächelte. Sie blinzelte verblüfft. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn schon mal hatte lächeln sehen.

„Alles ruhig?", flüsterte sie rau, aber er nickte lächelnd. So kurz nach diesem schreckhaften Erwachen konnte sie gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es sie irritierte.

„Ja", bestätigte er, und die angestaute Luft entwich langsam ihren Lungen, als seine Mundwinkel endlich sanken. Ihr Körper schmerzte von der unbequemen Position und die Glieder streckend richtete sie sich auf. Immer noch ruhig lag der See vor ihnen. „Hier." Er reichte ihr eine Flasche mit Wasser. „Trink was." Suggestiv fixierten sie seine grauen Augen.

Und sehr kurz… zögerte sie. „Ich… glaube, das Wasser ist nicht gesund", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Er sah sie an, die Augenbraue erhoben.

„Das Wasser ist nicht giftig", behauptete er achselzuckend. „Ich habe es auch getrunken", ergänzte er eindeutig, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab, ihm zu glauben. Ihre Bauchschmerzen waren nicht einfach so aufgetreten. So viel rationalen Verstand besaß sie noch.

Sie nahm ihm die Flasche ab, aber verloren glitt ihr Blick über das Wasser. Sie spürte seinen Blick deutlich auf sich. Sanfte Wellen bewegten die undurchsichtige Oberfläche. „Ich habe nachgedacht", fuhr er schließlich mit mehr Nachdruck fort, und als sie ihn ansah, blickte er ebenfalls auf das Wasser. „Vielleicht könnten wir eine Art… Floß bauen?" Sie verzog den Mund. „So dass wir das Wasser nicht berühren?"

„Was immer da drin ist, wird es dann nicht einfach auftauchen und uns vom Floß reißen?", vermutete sie schaudernd. Und plötzlich zuckte die Wasseroberfläche deutlich, schlug eine heftige Welle, und Hermine schrak zusammen. Auch er hob den Kopf etwas, um das Wasser besser sehen zu können. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, ok?", versprach er ihr plötzlich, und sie blinzelte überrascht. Er was-? Dann hob sich seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Kühl legte sie sich über ihre Wange. Sanft strich sein Daumen über ihre Haut. „Ich bin hier", versicherte er ihr still. Wieder zuckte eine Welle über den See, Wasser spritzte in die Höhe, und sie bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig. Irgendetwas fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht richtig an, und sein stechender Blick war unangenehm.

Auch am Ufer bemerkten ihre Augen seltsame Spuren. Die Steine waren zerwühlt, Erde hatte sich gehäuft, und umgeknickte Halme hingen im Wasser. Und Hermine war gänzlich verwirrt über seine Gestik. Etwas wirkte vollkommen falsch, so absolut unauthentisch und… - einfach falsch!

„Was… tust du?", flüsterte sie ein wenig fassungslos, und er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ich verspreche dir, auf dich aufzupassen. Du solltest etwas essen. Und trink was, wir brauchen unsere Kräfte", sprach er zuversichtlich, während seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Wange lag. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Und es war wie eine Alarmglocke. Schrill und gefährlich. Irgendetwas lauerte in seinem Blick, und sie wusste nicht, woher das Gefühl kam, aber plötzlich wusste sie – was in seinem Blick lag, war nicht menschlich.

Blind hatten ihre Finger hinter sich getastet. Denn wer auch immer das hier war – Malfoy war es nicht! Sie fühlte das Messer, was sie gestern dort deponiert hatte, umfasste es fest, und ohne Zögern vertraute sie ihrem verdammten Bauchgefühl, riss die Hand empor und rammte das Messer in seinen Bauch.

Ihr Herz ging schnell, als blanke Überraschung in seinen vertrauten Blick trat, und er sich röchelnd krümmte. Sie war aufgesprungen, hatte sich ihren Speer gegriffen und zog auch diesen mit voller Wucht über seinen Kopf. Er brach zusammen, und falls sie sich nicht völlig sicher gewesen war, so wusste sie es jetzt genau, denn das Blut, was aus seinem Unterleib trat, war schwarz! Pechschwarz. Hastig griff sie sich das Messer, für den Fall, dass diese Kreatur doch noch aufwachen sollte, und wich zurück, nur um an das Gewässer zu treten.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch, als sie ihn erkannte! Etwa einen Meter unter der moosigen Wasseroberfläche sah sie, wie ein dunkles Wesen seinen Körper fest umschlungen hielt! Er rührte sich nicht mehr! Und ohne Zögern, ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels sprang sie kurzerhand mit einem Köpper voran ins Wasser, brach durch die Oberfläche und tauchte ab.

Sie erreichte ihn sofort, und sah, dass das Wesen glühende Augen besaß. Sein Körper wirkte schleimig, aber viel erkennen konnte sie unter der schlammigen Oberfläche nicht. Aber Malfoy erkannte sie! Sein Kopf hing schlaff, und das Wesen zischte, so dass viele Wasserblasen seinen langen schlangenförmigen Mund verließen, als es sie bemerkte. Sie schwamm mit einem letzten kräftigen Zug zu ihm, und stieß blind das Messer in ihrer Hand nach vorne. Das dunkle Wesen machte erneut ein zischendes Geräusch, als die Klinge seine Haut aufschlitzte, und Malfoys schlaffer Körper sackte aus dem Klammergriff, und Hermine überwand den Wasserwiderstand nur langsam und verletzte das Wesen erneut, brach aber nicht durch die dickhäutige Haut. Zornig glühten die Augen des Wesens in einem giftigen Grün, und tatsächlich ließ es von Malfoy ab. Hastig griff Hermine nach seinem leblosen Arm, und mit flinken Bewegungen war das dunkle Wesen in den Tiefen des Sees verschwunden. Hermines Luft wurde knapp und mit wilder Verzweiflung strampelte sie mit den Beinen, kämpfte sich höher, und sie wusste, es ging um Leben und Tod, und alle Kraftreserven, die sie besaß, nutzte sie, um sich selber und Malfoy an die Oberfläche zu befördern. Keuchend und hustend tauchte sie auf, zerrte Malfoys Körper nach oben, so dass sein Kopf aus dem Wasser ragte und schwamm ans Ufer.

„Skills!", brüllte sie praktisch, denn wo war der verdammte Affe, wenn man ihn brauchte?! Und wie lange würde das elende Wesen sich im See verstecken, bevor es merkte, dass Hermine Malfoy nicht ans Ufer bekäme? Er war zu schwer, der See war viel zu tief, und Hermine spürte die Hitze in ihren Kopf, und ihre Arme zitterten. „Skills", rief sie heiser, und diesmal hörte sie etwas im Wald. Der Affe näherte sich langsam, konnte sie sehen. Sie reckte den Arm aus dem See. „Komm her, verdammt!", fuhr sie ihn an, und Skills schnupperte in die Luft, nachdem sein Blick scheu über den See gewandert war. Dann schien er sich zu überwinden, kam mit hastigen Schritten näher, und Hermine schob Malfoys schlaffen Arm über den Rand des Ufers. „Gott, hilf mir!", fuhr sie den Affen an, der sie mit großen Augen betrachtete. „Nimm den Arm! Zieh ihn an Land! Komm schon!" Fast weinte sie Verzweiflung. „Ich kann ihn nicht halten!" Aber natürlich verstand der Affe kein Wort.

„Scheiße", flüsterte sie außer Atem, ließ Malfoys Körper wieder sinken, hielt seinen Arm aber fest, und versuchte, selber an Land zu klettern, aber diesmal verstand der Affe, schien zu merken, dass Malfoy nicht wach war, und seine purpurne Pranke griff mühelos um Malfoys Arm und zog ihn mit einem simplen Ruck aus dem Nass an Land.

Hastig kletterte Hermine hinterher und schob den riesigen Affen beiseite, der Malfoy besorgt beschnüffelte. „Weg, Skills", fuhr sie ihn schwer atmend an, drehte Malfoy auf den Rücken, und sofort legte sie ihre Hände übereinander auf seine Brust und presste in gleichmäßigen Abständen ihr Gewicht auf seine Lunge. „Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf", zählte sie abgehackt, ehe sie mit fahrigen Fingern seinen Mund öffnete und heiße Luft in seinen leblosen Körper blies. Nichts geschah.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf", wiederholte sie die Druckmassage, um wieder zweimal Luft in seine Luftröhre zu bringen. Sie starrte auf ihn hinab. „Draco, komm schon!", fuhr sie ihn verzweifelt an, wiederholte die Massage, und atmete härter in seinen Mund. „Bitte, bitte!", flehte sie, als sie wieder die Hände auf seine Brust presste. „Draco, bitte!", flüsterte sie, und sie zuckte fast zusammen vor Schreck, als seine grauen Augen endlich aufflogen, er sich zur Seite drehte, und er würgend das Seewasser auf den Boden neben sich spuckte.

Ein Hustenreiz erfasste ihn, schüttelte seinen gesamten Körper, und noch einmal spuckte er einen Mund voll Wasser neben sich.

Er stützte sich auf seinen Arm, hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete zitternd ein, und Tränen der Erleichterung fielen auf ihre Wange. Schwach setzte er sich auf, und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, wich sie neben ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, hielt ihn fest und stützte seinen Rücken.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd, und Tropfen perlten über sein Gesicht. Skills beschnupperte ihn besorgt, stupste sogar seinen großen haarigen Kopf gegen Dracos, bis dieser die Augen schwerfällig öffnete. Zitternd hob er die Hand, tätschelte den Affen, und dieser fiel neben sie auf seinen Hintern, wohl erleichtert, dass sein Herrchen wieder reagierte.

Nur langsam, sehr langsam, ebbte ihre eigene Furcht ab.

Das Wesen hatte ihn verletzt erkannte sie, denn sein nasses Leinenshirt zeigte Blutspuren am Rücken. Nur ein Kratzer, nahm sie an, aber tief genug, dass es blutete. Sie hielt ihn halb im Arm, seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust, und sie spürte seinen schnellen Atem an ihrer nassen Haut. Ihr Kinn lehnte auf seinem Schopf und starr gingen ihre Augen geradeaus, fixierten das trügerische Wasser, was wieder ruhig vor ihnen lag.

Sie hörte, wie er hustete, wie er sich räusperte, wie sich sein Atem beruhigte. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an ihren Oberkörper. „Danke", entfuhr es ihm, und seine Stimme klang furchtbar. Sie wusste, es war eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen! Er wäre ertrunken. Während sie geschlafen hatte. Ihre Umarmung wurde minimal fester.

„Bedank dich nicht", flüsterte sie, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Denn sie wollte es nicht hören. Sie verstand, was er meinte. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie sich retteten. Sie wusste nicht, seit wann es so war. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er starb. Niemand von ihnen würde hier sterben. Und die Angst, die sie um ihn gehabt hatte, unterschied sich nicht einmal im Ansatz von der Angst, die sie um Ron oder um Harry haben würde, in derselben Situation. Es ängstigte sie.

Und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so saßen. Er brauchte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Bis sein Atem normal ging, und ein wenig beschämt sanken ihre Arme, die ihn so fest gehalten hatten. Er setzte sich auf, wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht, kämmte sich mit beiden Händen die Haare nach hinten, und dann sah er sie an.

Und das war Malfoy. Draco, dachte sie plötzlich. Sie erkannte ihn, und sie war erleichtert.

Sein Blick fiel zurück zu ihrer Schlafstätte. Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Sie folgte seinem Blick. Scheinbar hatte sie das Wesen getötet, und es sah nicht mehr wie Draco aus. Es sah aus wie das widerliche Wesen, das sie unter Wasser gesehen hatte. Sie waren also zu zweit in diesem See. Glatt und schwarz schimmerte die Haut. Es hatte menschliche Formen, aber die Haut wirkte glitschig und schleimig, übersät mit Warzen, und der Kopf war größer, wirkte echsenhaft, und die gespaltene Zunge hing leblos aus einem Mundwinkel.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte er, als er sich erhob, um das Wesen zu betrachten, und sie folgte ihm. „War es bei dir?", schloss er tonlos.

„Ja. Es… hatte deine Gestalt angenommen." Sofort hob sich sein Blick zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Wasserwandler", schloss er ungläubig, und es sagte ihr nichts. Es war kein magisches Wesen, was sie kannte. „Und du hast es getötet?", vergewisserte er sich, und fast fühlte sie sich etwas schuldbewusst. Aber sie nickte.

„Was… was ist mit dir passiert?", lenkte sie sofort ab, und er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Ich… ich glaube, es… lag am Wasser", murmelte er. „Ich… hatte es getrunken, und auf einmal wurde alles schwarz", schloss er stirnrunzelnd. Hermine wusste, dass es am Wasser lag!

„Ja, ich bin wach geworden! Wahrscheinlich warst du benommen und… und das Wesen hat dich ins Wasser geworfen. Keine Ahnung, wie es deine Gestalt angenommen hat", fuhr sie fassungslos fort. „Ich bin wach geworden, und… es sah aus wie du", sagte sie still.

„Dreckige Gestaltenwandler", sagte er bitter. Sie musste so verwirrt aussehen, dass er sich gehalten sah, es zu erklären. „Es gibt Landwandler, Wasserwandler – natürlich nicht… wirklich", ergänzte er, ein wenig kleinlaut. „In… in den Märchenbüchern gibt es sie", schloss er tonlos. „Und… wen sie berühren, dessen Gefühle können sie spüren und dessen Gestalt können sie annehmen." Dann sah er sie an. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es nicht war?", wollte er plötzlich mit gerunzelter Stirn von ihr wissen, und sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr ein schlechtes Gefühl vermittelte.

„Ich… wusste es einfach", wich sie einer eindeutigen Antwort aus. „Es gibt sie nicht?", ging sie eilig auf seine Worte ein. „Sie… sind nicht echt?"

„So wenig echt wie sechsbeinige Riesengorillas", bemerkte er kühl. Aber er verfolgte seine Frage weiter. „Wie hat es sich verraten?", beharrte er auf einer Antwort, trat zornig in das tote Fleisch, aber das Wesen rührte sich nicht mehr. Und Hermines Mund schloss sich. Er sah sie an. Seine Augenbraue hob sich. Sie atmete knapp aus.

„Es… hat gesagt, dass es mir nie etwas zustoßen lassen würde", wiederholte sie, und seine Stirn runzelte sich, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel tatsächlich hoben. Und fast hasste sie, dass er sich darüber lustig machen würde. Aus verschiedenen Gründen! Denn die Situation war zu ernst gewesen, als dass er sich lustig machen durfte, und dann… war es einfach traurig, dass sie ihn alleine deshalb erkannte, weil er einfach niemals etwas derartig Kitschiges von sich geben würde! Garantiert hatte das Monster nicht seine Gefühle gelesen!

„Das… war natürlich verdächtig genug", bemerkte er jetzt spöttisch. Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Ernsthaft? Du machst wirklich Witze?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du hättest tot sein können! Wenn ich es nicht gemerkt hätte, dann… dann…" Und sie konnte es nicht einmal sagen.

„Aber du hast es gemerkt", sagte er schlicht, und jeder Spott war wieder aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Noch immer ging ihr Atem heftig, und sie hasste, an die Angst zu denken, die sie empfunden hatte.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", wisperte sie. „Wehe, du machst dich lustig!", warnte sie ihn. „Das hier… war fast das Ende, Draco!" Sein Name hatte nur aus Versehen ihren Mund verlassen, hatte nur beiläufig auf ihrer Zunge gelauert und war ihren Lippen unbemerkt entwichen. Ihr Blick war wieder glasig, und er atmete unschlüssig aus. „Vergiss es." Beschämt fiel ihr Blick, aber langsam schloss er den Abstand. Noch immer waren sie tropfnass.

Beinahe scheu hob sich ihr Blick. Sie erkannte nichts als Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Haltung. Dann schüttelte er sanft den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das Ende", sagte er bloß. „Nicht hier. Nicht so", versprach er ihr still, und mit weiten Augen sah sie ihn an. „Ich… bringe dich nach Hause." Und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich bringe dich nach Hause", widersprach sie fast tonlos. Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich gleichmäßig. Sein Lächeln war anders. Es war… echt. Merlin, ihr Atem stockte. Er war wunderschön, dachte sie etwas atemlos. Es zog in ihrer Mitte, und sie ging auf die Zehenspitzen, als er den Kopf senkte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich übergangslos um seinen Nacken, und ihre nassen Lippen kamen sich entgegen. Sie war viel zu erleichtert, dass er noch lebte, um ihre Gefühlsregungen zu hinterfragen.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, und fest legten sich seine starken Arme um ihren Körper. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn, und ihre Zungen trafen sanft aufeinander. Ihre Finger glitten durch die kurzen nassen Haare in seinem Nacken, und er war es, der den Kuss beendete. Sie sah hoch in sein Gesicht, und er verzog kurz schmerzhaft den Mund.

„Du bist verletzt!", fiel ihr wieder ein, aber er zuckte sehr typisch die Achseln.

„Nicht schlimm", behauptete er rau, aber sie löste sich aus seinem Griff.

„Ich habe Weißwurzeln dabei", sagte sie, und kurz stockte sie.

„Was?", wollte er wissen, aber sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Ihr war etwas eingefallen, aber… es war gerade unwichtig. Absolut unwichtig.

„Nichts. Wir behandeln erst mal deinen Rücken. Ausziehen!", bedeutete sie ihm streng, und seine Augenbraue hob sich eindeutig.

„Ich steh auf klare Anweisungen", erwiderte er lächelnd, und sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie mochte nicht, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug und wie erleichtert sie gewesen war, als sie ihn in ihren Armen gehalten hatte. Sie verscheuchte all diese Anwandlungen. Und seinen Vornamen gleich mit. Damit kamen nur wesentlich mehr Probleme als Lösungen dazu.

Als sie sich dem toten Wesen näherten, um das Bündel nach den Wurzeln zu suchen, hörten sie Wasserbewegungen hinter sich. Sie fuhren gleichzeitig herum. Und Skills war unfassbar schnell auf die sechs Beine gekommen. Keckernd wich er zwischen die Bäume zurück, hatte den See überstürzt verlassen, und Hermine nahm an, seine Angst war instinktiv.

Das Messer hatte sie unter Wasser verloren. Aber sofort bückte sie sich nach dem Speer und Malfoy ergriff seinen Säbel.

Am Ufer hatte das andere Wesen den hässlichen Kopf aus dem Wasser gereckt, die grünen Augen auf sie geheftet.

„Rührt ihn nicht an", sprach das Wesen mit kehliger Stimme, mit großer Mühe, während es ohne Armbewegung im Wasser zu verharren schien. Es konnte sprechen! Hermine gefror in der Bewegung. Aber natürlich konnte es das. Das Wesen hatte sie bestimmt beobachtet. Malfoy schien sich schneller zu überwinden.

„Komm raus, und ich verspreche dir, du kannst das Schicksal deines Freundes teilen!", knurrte er hasserfüllt.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte das Wesen, anstatt auf Malfoys Drohung einzugehen.

„Dein Kopf im Feuer wäre ein guter Anfang!", spuckte Malfoy dem Wesen entgegen, aber Hermine hatte keine Lust auf noch einen Kampf. Vor allem war Malfoy in keiner Verfassung dazu!

„Wir wollen auf die Insel", sagte sie also, ohne auf Malfoy zu achten, und dieser sah sie gereizt an.

„Wozu sagst du es diesem Abschaum?", fuhr er sie an. Und der Moment war vorüber. Jetzt sah sie sich eher in der Position des Feindes, als des Verbündeten. Wie er sie ansah! Aber sie schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick. Und seine Augen verengten sich. „Das ist keine dieser Situationen, Granger", warnte er sie kopfschüttelnd. „Diese Drecksbiester wollten uns umbringen, und ich verhandele nicht mit Abschaum wie diesem!"

„Gebt ihn mir zurück, und ihr könnt unbeschadet auf die Insel", sagte das Wesen jetzt, und Malfoy lachte ungläubig auf.

„Wow! Wie großzügig!", knurrte er, aber Hermine ignorierte ihn weiterhin. Das Wesen wollte seinen Partner zurück. Wahrscheinlich bot sich hier eine Möglichkeit für sie. Die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Und zurück", verlangte sie. Das Wesen ignorierte Malfoy ebenfalls und schien nachzudenken.

„Granger!", fuhr er sie jetzt an. „Höchstwahrscheinlich will dieses Mistvieh ihn bloß zurück, weil das Wasser ihn heilen kann! Und dann sind es wieder zwei, begreifst du es nicht?" Die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er alte Muster einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Sie sah deutlich, dass er sie für unfassbar dumm hielt. Und er gab sich kaum Mühe, es zu verbergen.

„Das ist mir klar, Malfoy", erwiderte sie, und tatsächlich raubte es ihm kurz seine Antwort. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Wesen zu. „Wir wollen auf die Insel und wir wollen wieder zurück."

Unkontrolliert züngelte die dunkle Zunge zwischen den schmalen Lippen des Wesens hervor.

„Abgemacht", sagte es zischend, und Malfoy stöhnte auf.

„Du wirst nicht auf diesen Wichser hören, oder? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft-" Aber Hermine hörte ihm nicht zu.

„-wenn wir zur Insel schwimmen, kannst du an Land und ihn holen. Nicht früher, nicht später! Und du folgst uns nicht. Du greifst uns nicht an!", drohte sie jetzt. „Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist", schloss sie streng. Und nach einer Ewigkeit nickte das Wesen, ehe es still abtauchte und die Wasseroberfläche sich beruhigte. Sie wandte sich um und packte die wenigen Sachen zusammen, die sie besaßen.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", knurrte Malfoy neben ihr, als er ihr folgte. Und dass sie ihm sein scheiß Leben gerettet hatte, rückte in eine weite Ferne. „Wir sollten es einfach umbringen!", fuhr er sie zornig an, aber sie streckte den Rücken durch. Sie hasste, wenn er so war. Und er wusste das auch.

„Wir müssen nicht alles und jeden umbringen, Malfoy", erinnerte sie ihn gereizt.

„In diesem Fall schlage ich es dir dringend vor, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr er sie an. „Wie pervers ist dein Mitleid eigentlich?" Scheinbar grenzenlos, wenn sie diesen gefühlslosen Klotz immer wieder an sich ran ließ, dachte sie dumpf, aber sie sagte etwas anderes.

„Es ist ein guter Deal!", erwiderte sie, aber er lachte auf.

„Es ist verfluchter Kröterdreck, Granger. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass es uns einfach so zurückkommen lässt?", knurrte er, aber sie senkte die Stimme, falls das Wesen sie doch hören konnte.

„Das muss es nicht." Er starrte sie an.

„Was?!"

„Wenn alles funktioniert, müssen wir nur sicher _auf_ die Insel kommen", schloss sie eindeutig, und sein Mund öffnete sich. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Das ist mir nicht gut genug. Es ist nicht sicher genug!", entfuhr es ihm gepresst. Und sie würden zu keinem Schluss kommen. Und sie hoffte einfach, dass er noch rational genug war. Dass sie irgendeinen positiven Effekt auf ihn hatte.

„Vertrau mir. Nur dieses Mal", bat sie ihn stiller. Er atmete entnervt aus.

„So läuft das hier nicht", schien er sie erinnern zu wollen. Aber ihr Ausdruck wurde härter. Und es stimmte. Sie vertrauten sich eigentlich nicht. Aber… dann würde sich das ändern. Dann würde sie es ändern.

„Ich vertraue dir", widersprach sie und sah ihn direkt an. Sein Mund öffnete sich fast verzweifelt. Erschöpft sanken seine Schultern. „Ich habe Sex mit dir", holte sie jetzt warnend aus. „Wir teilen unser Schlaflager, und vor einer halben Stunde habe ich dein verdammtes Leben gerettet. Ich schlage vor, du überwindest deine Reinblüter-Scheiße-"

„-Reinblüter-Scheiße?", wiederholte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, aber sie wollte es nicht hören.

„-und hörst auf damit, ein Arschloch zu sein!", schloss sie drohend.

„Schon wieder", sagte er lediglich. Grimmig sah sie ihn an, aber er fuhr fort. „Schon wieder denkst du, alle tanzen nach deiner Pfeife, weil du-"

„-möchtest du auf dieser Insel noch einmal Sex mit mir haben, oder reicht dir deine Hand, Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn eisig, und sein Mund schloss sich übergangslos. Fast mutig tat ihr Herz in ihrer Brust stolze Schläge. Sein Kiefer bewegte sich gereizt.

„Ernsthaft?", knurrte er ungläubig. „Du drohst mir mit Sexentzug?", sprach er ruhige Worte, aber ihr Blick blieb hart. „Das könnte ich ebenso gut tun", behauptete er, aber wie von selber hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel.

„Könntest du nicht", informierte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Oh doch", beharrte er, aber sie wusste sehr genau, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde.

„Oh nein", schloss sie, und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich tatsächlich. Kurz glitt sein Blick über ihre Gestalt. Sie kannte die Waffen einer Frau. Und Malfoy war nur ein Mann.

„Erpressung?", sagte er jetzt. „So tief bist du gesunken?" Aber sie wusste, sie hatte gewonnen.

„Vertrau mir, oder es werden sehr einsame Nächte für dich werden", versprach sie ihm eindeutig, und sein Blick wirkte dunkler. Noch eine Sekunde hielt er ihren Blick gefangen. So viel zeigte sich in seinen Augen. Grenzenlose Unsicherheit, neben etwas völlig Neuem, was auch sie empfand. Etwas, was gerade begann, und was sie nicht benennen konnte.

Dann atmete er aus und hob resignierend die Arme. „Ich vertraue dir", brachte er gepresst über die Lippen. Und sie wusste, was es ihn kostete. Aber es bedeutete, auch, dass er ihren Körper so dringend wollte, dass er gegen all seine Prinzipien verstieß. Und es schickte ein schwindeliges Gefühl in ihren Kopf.

Hermine beeilte sich, die Sachen zu packen, nachdem sie die Weißwurzeln neben das Bündel gelegt hatte. Malfoy half ihr schließlich, und dann hob sich sein Blick, um sich umzusehen. „Wo sind die verdammten Affen wieder? Gut für gar nichts, wie immer", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Sie würde ihm später berichten, dass Skills es war, der ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte.

„Ich glaube, sie fürchten diese Kreaturen", entgegnete sie stiller.

„Wie praktisch", erwiderte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Tatsächlich war er beleidigt. Beleidigt, dass sie ihn mit seinen verdammten Waffen geschlagen hatte. Sie war stolz auf sich, musste sie sagen. Noch nie hatte sie irgendwen mit ihren körperlichen Reizen von irgendetwas überzeugen können. Es fühlte sich… erhaben an.

„Sie werden in der Nähe sein", versicherte sie ihm blind, einfach, um ihn noch etwas zu ärgern.

„Seitdem er dieses Weibchen hat, ist er nutzlos", beschwerte er sich und erkannte vielleicht sogar eine gewisse Ironie dahinter. Aber sie wusste, seine zornigen Worte umzukehren.

„Du sorgst dich um ihn, das ist ok", enttarnte sie ungerührt seine Wut, aber er sah sie nachsichtig an.

„Er wiegt eine Tonne, also nein. Ich sorge mich nicht, Granger."

„Er kann nicht jagen", erinnerte sie ihn sanft, aber er verzog den Mund.

„Er hat sich ja ein Weibchen gesucht, was jagen kann. Nur leider kann sie ihm die Beute nicht überm Feuer braten", schloss er bitter.

„Ihm wird nichts passieren", versicherte sie ihm, und er stöhnte auf.

„Es ist mir egal", fuhr er sie an, aber er konnte ihren Triumph mit gar nichts dämpfen.

„Mhm", machte sie beflissen, und er sah sie ätzend überheblich an.

„Wenn du weiter machst-"

„-dann?", unterbrach sie ihn direkt, und sein Blick glitt kurz über ihr Gesicht.

„Mir wird schon was Geeignetes einfallen", schloss er, weitaus weniger zornig, aber mittlerweile definitiv zweideutiger. Sie ignorierte die vielen Gefühle in ihrem Innern. Dann bedeutete sie ihm, das Shirt hochzuschieben, damit sie den Kratzer verarzten konnte, und sie hatte das schlechte Gefühl, er färbte auf sie ab.

Sie wusste, es hing Vieles von ihrem Erfolg ab. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sie das Wesen unbeschadet von der Insel zurücklassen würde. – Oder beide, falls das Tote sich tatsächlich im Wasser regenerierte. Außerdem benötigten sie bald Wasser. Das Wasser aus dem See bekam ihnen schließlich nicht. Sie brauchten Magie, um es unschädlich zu machen. Und dafür… brauchten sie viele Dinge mehr.

Vor allem Glück. Und ein Einhorn. Und das schlechte Gewissen stahl sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Denn es gab etwas, das sie wusste. Und am besten sagte sie es ihm nicht. Denn sie wusste sehr genau, was er sagen würde.

Und wieder war es die Entscheidung, ob man Fliegen besser mit Honig oder Essig fangen konnte.


	28. Chapter 28

**_28\. Magic_**

Sie lebten noch. Das Monster war aus dem Wasser gestiegen, als sie hineingegangen waren. Schnell hatte er bemerkt, dass das Trockenfleisch nass werden würde, und deshalb balancierte er sein Bündel nun auf dem Kopf und versuchte, nicht unterzugehen. Schnell hatten sie den unangenehm kühlen und undurchsichtigen See durchschwommen und das andere Ufer erreicht.

Er blickte schwer atmend zurück und erkannte, dass das Monster seinen toten Freund ächzend zurück ins Wasser befördert hatte. Er ging stark davon aus, dass der tote Wichser spätestens morgen wieder lebendig war. Und dann waren er und Granger hier auf dieser Insel gefangen.

Unfassbar, dass sie ihn ausgespielt hatte! Unfassbar, dass er darauf ansprang. Aber er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen. Er vertraute ihr blind, wenn es darum ging, ihren Körper zu besitzen. Merlin, er war erbärmlich. Aber er war ein Mann. Und noch lebten sie.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was diese Monster taten. Beschützten sie die Insel? Waren sie zufällig hier? War es so auf dieser Insel? Gab es sinnlose Feinde und Gefahren, einfach weil? Einfach nur so? Wieso gab es Wesen auf dieser Insel, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte? Wieso bewahrheiteten sich alte Geschichten, die er als Kind gelesen hatte? Er hatte keine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Es war frustrierend, so wie alles andere hier.

Er sah sich um. Groß war die kleine Insel nicht wirklich. Er nahm an, in zehn Minuten hätte man die Insel einmal umrundet.

„Lass uns den Baum finden", sagte sie, als sie an Land geklettert war und ihre Haare halbherzig auswrang. Die Wesen waren im moosigen Wasser verschwunden. Die Oberfläche lag wieder glatt und unscheinbar.

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Das war es schließlich, was er durch diesen Vertrauens-Deal gewonnen hatte, dachte er dumpf. Ihren Körper. Wie lange er ihn wohl haben würde? Es waren dumme Gedanken. Sie waren so unfassbar unpassend, dass er seine Gedanken wieder auf das Wesentliche zwang.

„Ja", bestätigte er. Er nahm an, sie müssten das Einhorn sehr schnell finden. Es sei denn, auch das war eine Metapher, die sie erst entschlüsseln mussten. Oder vielleicht hatten die beiden Wasser-Wichser das Einhorn auch schon verschlungen. Wieder dachte er zornig an seinen verdammten Affen, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Skills war ein Angsthase. Aber wenn Draco ehrlich war, dann war ihm lieber, dass Skills sich versteckte, als dass er umgebracht wurde.

Granger hatte Recht. Er war nicht wirklich sauer auf Skills. Er war sauer auf sich selbst. Aber das musste er ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. Er mochte es nicht, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Es macht ihn lediglich verletzbar. Und er wusste nicht, wo genau sie standen, um so etwas zuzulassen. Und dass er ihr ihren Willen ließ, um Sex mit ihr zu haben… es sagte gefährlich viel über ihn aus, oder nicht? Er dachte so. Denn dass es falsch war, musste sogar Prinzessin Gryffindor neben ihm wissen.

Und sie hatte das Wesen umgebracht, weil es ihr versichert hatte, es würde ihr nichts zustoßen lassen? Es klang vielleicht abwegig. Tatsächlich. Wenn es gesprochene Worte waren, aber… Draco wusste schon, er würde ihr tatsächlich nichts zustoßen lassen. Gut, wenn sie es abwegig fand, dass er nett war. Gut so. Denn er konnte sich selber nicht mit diesem neuen Konzept anfreunden.

Schweigend durchschritten sie die spärlich bewachsene Insel.

Aber sehr schnell wurde ihm klar – der schwarze Baum war nicht hier.

Auch ihr schien es aufzufallen, denn nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie den Großteil der Insel durchkämmt, und weder ein Einhorn, noch ein schwarzer Baum offenbarten sich ihnen. Sie sah ihn an.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie tatsächlich. Er blieb stehen und atmete aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er still. Das… wäre wirklich, wirklich dumm. Und er hätte wirklich, wirklich Recht gehabt.

„Aber… es ist… wie in der Vision!", beteuerte sie ratlos.

„Ja", entgegnete er, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier ein giftiger Baum wuchs, noch dass ein Einhorn auf dieser Insel lebte.

„Meinst du… es gibt noch so einen See und noch so eine Insel?" Draco nahm an, dass sich die Landschaft hier möglicherweise wiederholte, aber auch er hatte gespürt, dass das der richtige Ort war. Und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Wassermonster werden die Insel aus einem bestimmten Grund bewachen, Granger. Und… in der Vision", er dachte kurz nach, bis es ihm einfiel, „war es später Nachmittag. Sonnenuntergang", schloss er nachdenklich. „Wir warten." Und etwas anderen blieb ihnen fairerweise auch nicht übrig.

Das Warten kam ihm endlos vor. Sie saßen in der Mitte der Insel. Aber es war alles magisch hier, also lag die Vermutung nicht fern, dass die Tageszeit tatsächlich gewisse Umstände hier beeinflusste. Es war eine schmale Hoffnung, aber bei Merlin, erst gestern hatten sie die Hütte des Riesen im Wald gefunden!

Hier war alles möglich.

Sie saß etwas abseits von ihm, starrte blind nach vorne, und sie hatten seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesprochen. Der Nachmittag war über sie hereingebrochen, und er nahm an, bald müsste es soweit sein.

Aber er wusste, warum sie schwiegen. Sie glaubten beide nicht wirklich daran, dass magischerweise ein Baum und ein Einhorn aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

Zäh tickten die Minuten dahin, und er hielt es nicht mehr wirklich aus. Er erhob sich spontan. „Komm", sagte er schließlich, bedeutete ihr, aufzustehen, und skeptisch blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Wohin?", fragte sie ihn niedergeschlagen, aber er kam näher, griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie auf die Beine. Unschlüssig stand sie vor ihm.

„Irgendwohin. Lass uns nachdenken, ok?" Er versuchte, sie zu motivieren, denn er glaubte, sie brauchte das jetzt. Er brauchte das jetzt. „Wir sind am richtigen Ort", versicherte er ihr. „Aber… vielleicht müssen wir noch irgendetwas tun. Was… weißt du über Einhörner, Granger?" Und tatsächlich schienen diese simplen Wissensfragen sie immer aus ihrer Reserve zu locken. Und kurz flackerte etwas Eigenartiges über ihre Züge. Er glaubte, es von ihr zu kennen, aber er hatte es selten erlebt. Was war es? Ein schlechtes Gewissen? War es das? Aber dann war der Ausdruck verflogen, und sie sprach.

„Einhörner werden golden geboren. Mit zwei Jahren wechselt die Fellfarbe in eine silberne. Mit vier Jahren wächst das Horn, und mit sieben Jahren nimmt das Fell eine strahlend weiße Farbe an. Wie… in der Vision. Sie bevorzugen Frauen, und… ihr Schweifhaar wird für Tränke und Zauberstäbe verwendet", schloss sie atemloser. Er nickte. So ähnlich hatte er es auch im Kopf.

„Kann man sie anlocken?", fragte er dann, aber sie schien darauf keine Antwort zu wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht", entgegnete sie unglücklich. Sein Blick glitt ins Leere, während er nachdachte.

„Wieso sehen wir es nicht?" Er fragte nicht sie, sondern äußerte lediglich die Worte. „Was vergessen wir?"

„Einhörner sind sehr scheu. Sie sind… unschuldig und rein. Die wunderschönsten Kreaturen der Natur", rezitierte sie weiter aus einem mentalen Lehrbuch, wie ihm schien. „Sie sind ehrlich und willensstark, und das einzelne Haar birgt eine makellose Magie und unterwirft sich nicht den Dunklen Künsten. Ein Zauberstab gefertigt aus Einhornhaar benötigt Vertrauen in seine Kraft…", schloss sie schließlich. Draco war mäßig beeindruckt. Und dann hob sich ihr Blick, und fast befiel ihn eine Gänsehaut, denn er erkannte auch diesen Blick. Er verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit ihr, denn er konnte sie bereits lesen.

Und sie kannte die Lösung!

„Hast… hast du den alten Zauberstab dabei?", fragte sie ihn übergangslos. Draco griff in das schmale Bündel um seine Schulter, tastete im Innern, und Grangers Ausdruck wich schierer Ungeduld. Dann zog er das geflickte Stück Holz hervor.

„Ja", sagte er dann.

„Wie sehr hängst du daran?", entkam es ihr heiser. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?", wollte er wissen, und sie sah ihn aufgeregt an.

„Ich glaube, dass wir das Vertrauen stören, wenn wir einen anderen Zauberstab bei uns tragen. Wir sind hier, um neue Zauberstäbe zu bauen, richtig?" Er starrte sie an. „Und… ich denke, das einzige, was wir tun können, um unsere Aufrichtigkeit zu beweisen, ist… ihn zu zerstören", schloss sie atemlos.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Stück Holz in seiner Hand. Nein, er hing nicht mehr daran. Er war wertlos geworden.

„Lass uns Feuer machen", erwiderte er bestätigend, und allein das Leuchten ihrer Augen sagte ihm, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie war klug. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Vielleicht nicht in Bezug auf ihn, aber… grundsätzlich war sie klug, dachte er in einem lichten Anflug von Selbstreflexion.

Sofort sammelten sie genügend Laub, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Feuer brannte. Er zögerte nicht lange, tauschte noch einen Blick mit ihr, und dann warf er seinen Zauberstab ins Feuer. Und eilig fiel ihm ein, was seine Mutter ihm tausendmal eingetrichtert hatte. „Zurück!", rief er, griff ihren Arm, und zog sie mit sich, zwischen die Bäume, während die Flammen gierig am Holz seines Zauberstabes leckten.

„Nicht mit kaputten Zauberstäben spielen, sie vom Feuer fernhalten, keine alten oder kaputten Portschlüssel anrühren", zählte er die Kinderregeln seiner Vorschulzeit auf, und Granger wich neben ihn zurück, während der kaputte Zauberstab im Feuer zischende Funken spie.

Dann sah sie ihn an. „Warum keine Portschlüssel?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich. Sein Blick war immer noch gebannt auf den Zauberstab in den Flammen geheftet, die sich plötzlich grün färbten, dann rot, dann blau.

„Weil man nicht weiß, wo man landet", erwiderte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Jetzt sprühten goldene Funken in einem hohen Bogen nach oben.

Und dann – war es vorbei. Die Flammen schrumpften, brannten wieder normal, und der Zauberstab war zerstört. Die Sonne versank hinter den Bergen.

„Ja, man weiß nicht, wo man landet", wiederholte sie unglücklich seine Worte, aber dann vernahmen sie ein Schnauben, direkt hinter sich. Granger wandte sich als erstes um, und er hörte sie laut einatmen. Er folgte ihrem Blick, und er vergaß fast, dankbar zu sein. Denn der Anblick war unglaublich.

Das Einhorn wirkte wesentlich größer als in der Vision. Und viel schöner. Es schüttelte die Mähne, beobachtete sie beide mit größter Vorsicht, und seine goldenen Hufe funkelten in der Sonne. Und als hätte er immer dort gestanden, erkannte Draco keine zehn Meter weiter recht einsam einen pechschwarzen Baum.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Granger recht gehabt hatte.

„Und jetzt?", flüsterte er bloß, ohne sich zu rühren, und sie atmete neben ihm langsam aus.

„Jetzt… versuche ich näher zu gehen", wisperte sie zurück. Und das tat sie. Sie streckte die bloße Hand aus und machte einen Schritt in die Richtung des Einhorns. Kurz scheute es, warf den Kopf zurück, und gefährlich ragte das Horn in die Höhe. „Ruhig", flüsterte sie und kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Ich tue dir nichts, ok?", fuhr sie fort, und einen Meter vor dem Tier blieb sie stehen, die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt.

Aber so einfach war es nicht, ging ihm auf. Zwar beäugte das Tier Granger weitaus weniger misstrauisch als ihn, aber Granger wartete lange, ohne Erfolg. Immer wieder zog sich das Tier zurück, scheute, schnaubte auf, bis es letztendlich durch die Bäume brach und davon stob. Nicht weit, nur wenige Dutzend Meter, aber… sein Vertrauen schien einige Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und… Zeit war das einzige, was sie nicht übrig hatten.

Er atmete enttäuscht aus. Grangers Arm sank entmutigt.

Dann sollten sie sich vielleicht zunächst dem Baum zuwenden, überlegte er seufzend.

„Es ist wundervoll", flüsterte Granger traurig, die dem Einhorn wie verzaubert nachblickte. Und Draco verspürte das seltsamste Verlangen, Granger die Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, sie zu berühren, aber er tat es nicht.

Er hatte sie heute bereits geküsst. Sie hatten sich geküsst, ohne danach Sex zu haben, und es war… etwas anders gewesen. Vielleicht fiel es ihr nicht auf, aber ihm fiel es auf. Er war ihr dankbar gewesen. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, völlig blind gegenüber der Gefahr, die es für ihr eigenes Leben bedeutet hatte. Und es bedeutete viel.

Es bedeutete wahrscheinlich mehr, als er wahrhaben wollte. Er seufzte leise auf.

„Lass uns den Baum näher ansehen", sagte er ruhig, und ihr verschleierter Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht. Dann verstand sie.

„Ok", sagte sie nickend, und sie näherten sich dem schwarzen Stamm, der alles Licht zu schlucken schien. „Ist… ist er giftig?", fragte sie ihn, und er konnte nur wiedergeben, was er von seinem Kinderbuch noch wusste.

„Nur die Blätter. Die können wir nicht berühren." Ihr Ausdruck fiel, und er verstand auch, warum.

„Aber… die Blätter sind überall", entkam es ihr müde.

„Wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein", murmelte er, aber er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie sie an die hohen Äste gelangen sollten. Wenn er die Arme hoch über seinen Kopf streckte, erreichte er die Blätter nicht mal. Die Äste wuchsen drei Meter über dem Boden und waren praktisch verborgen durch ein extrem giftiges und voluminöses Blätterdach. „Du könntest auf meinen Schultern stehen", schlug er nach einer Weile vor, und der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte war sehr eindeutig. „Oder ich auf deinen?", ruderte er zurück, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ernsthaft? Das ist die Lösung?" Sie sah ihn demonstrativ ablehnend an, aber er hatte tatsächlich eine bessere Idee.

„Der Speer ist stabil genug. Damit sollte ich einige Äste abschlagen können. Wir müssen nur mit den Blättern aufpassen!" Unschlüssig holte sie den Speer, gab ihn ihm, und zögernd stellte er sich unter den Baum.

„Warte!", rief sie, bevor er den Speer heben konnte. „Lass uns lieber Steine werfen. Ist sicherer", ergänzte sie hastig, lief einige Meter weiter und grub handgroße, moosbedeckte Steine aus dem Boden. Sie zielte, einige Meter weit vom Baum entfernt, und schleuderte den Stein mitten in die Baumkrone. Es knackte, aber nur Blätter rieselten hinab. Leuchtend schwarz schimmerten sie am Boden.

Er griff sich ebenfalls einen Stein, warf ihn heftiger, und dieses Mal knackte es lauter. Ein Zweig fiel aus der Krone nach unten. Er zog seinen Säbel und bückte sich zum Zweig. Das Holz wirkte nahezu schwarz und mit geschickten Schnitten hatte er die kleinen Zweige abgeschnitten und den dickeren Zweig von Blättern befreit.

Er hob ihn auf die Hand. Tatsächlich waren nur die Blätter giftig. Merlin sei Dank.

„Hier." Feierlich überreichte er ihn ihr. Lächelnd nahm sie den Zweig entgegen.

„Vielen Dank", bemerkte sie zufrieden. „Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt kannst du die Rinde abfeilen und teilst in am besten mittig, damit wir – irgendwann – das Einhornhaar einfügen können. Wir verkleben das Holz am besten wieder mit Harz." Er wandte sich wieder dem Baum zu und griff sich den nächsten Stein. Zeit, seinen Zauberstab zu gewinnen.

Sie sahen nicht schlecht aus, stellte er fest, nachdem sie die Zweige blank geschabt hatten. Es fehlte die Politur, aber beinahe sauber hatte er sie anschließend in der Mitte geteilt. Sie warteten praktisch nur auf das Einhornhaar.

„Wow", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Das dunkle Holz schien das Licht des Feuers zu schlucken. „Es ist wirklich schönes Holz."

„Es ist sehr mächtiges Holz", bestätigte er. Die Dunkelheit war hereingebrochen, aber etwas weiter erkannte er immer noch das Einhorn, was müßig zwischen den Bäumen graste. Ab und an erkannte er auch die grünen glühenden Augenpaare im Wasser, die sie zu beobachten schienen, und er nahm an, die Monster waren enttäuscht, um ihr Frühstück gebracht worden zu sein. Es wäre ratsam, wenn sie wieder in Schichten schlafen würden. Zur Sicherheit.

Noch besser wäre es, wenn das Einhorn einfach zu ihnen käme und sich zwei Schweifhaare abschneiden ließ. Aber das Horn war doch ein wenig zu gefährlich, um es darauf ankommen zu lassen, dachte er dumpf.

„Sie sind wieder zu zweit", kommentierte Granger seinen Blick aufs Wasser.

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete er seufzend.

„Ich glaube, sie können nicht an Land kommen", sagte Granger dann nachdenklich. Draco war sich da nicht sicher. Er nahm an, sie fürchteten vielleicht das Einhorn, aber wirklich sicher war er nicht. Sie streckte sich und rieb sich dann die Augen.

„Hast du Durst?", fragte er sie, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Es geht schon", gab sie zurück. Das Feuer flackerte ruhig zwischen ihnen.

Und dann hörte er ein entferntes Heulen. Er hob den Kopf. Es war sein Affe. Es war Skills. Granger hatte es auch gehört.

„Ich glaube, er ruft uns", flüsterte sie unglücklich. Draco nickte bloß. Er vermisste ihn doch tatsächlich, diesen verlausten Affen. Unfassbar. „Armer Skills", murmelte sie lächelnd. Sein Mund war sehr trocken. Die lange Dehydration schwächte sie beide stark. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu. „Ich übernehme die erste Wache", bot sie ihm an. Und er diskutierte einmal nicht mit ihr.

„Ok", entgegnete dankbar, und legte sich auf den Rücken. Er musste Kräfte sparen. Und er hoffte, dass sie tatsächlich funktionierende Zauberstäbe herstellen konnten. Er hoffte es wirklich. Denn der Schmerz in seinem Rücken war nicht mehr zu ignorieren.


	29. Chapter 29

**_29\. His Ways_**

Es gab einen sehr bestimmten Grund, weshalb sie ihm angeboten hatte, die erste Wache zu übernehmen. Und sie war nicht sonderlich stolz darauf. Natürlich war es praktisch, dass sie sowieso die erste Wache übernahm, aber heute war dies besonders von Vorteil.

Und sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, aus einem sehr bestimmten anderen Grund. Sie wartete, bis sie seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hörte. Dann angelte sie sich das Bündel, was sie mitgenommen hatten, die Augen die gesamte Zeit auf ihn geheftet, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, sich womöglich noch erklären zu müssen.

Aber er schlief. In ein trockenes Blatt eines Lagunenbaums hatte sie die Reste der Weißwurzeln gewickelt, nachdem sie heute seinen Kratzer damit behandelt hatte.

Und gab es eine Sache, die ihr aus Pflege magischer Geschöpfe noch sehr klar in Erinnerung geblieben war. Es war ihr heute eingefallen, als sie daran gedacht hatte, seinen Kratzer zu behandeln. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, aber sehr schnell hatten sich ihre Gedanken um diese Tatsache geschlungen.

Wie bei allen Tieren, gab es bestimmte Dinge, die Einhörner fressen durften und andere Dinge, die nicht sonderlich bekömmlich waren.

Und ihr war eingefallen, wie Hagrid ihnen erzählte, was er den Einhörnern des Verbotenen Waldes verabreichte, wann er eines von ihnen untersuchen musste, da sie sich ja von Männern nicht so gerne berühren ließen.

Es wirkte wie eine Sedierung, und darüber hinaus war es auch noch von Vorteil, dass die Einhörner gerade dieses Kraut besonders zu lieben schienen, auch wenn es nirgendwo wuchs, wo Einhörner für gewöhnlich ihren Lebensraum hatten.

Sie erhob sich lautlos, vergewisserte sich, dass er noch immer schlief, die Weißwurzeln sicher in ihrer geschlossenen Hand, seinen Säbel hinten in der Hosenschlaufe. Das Einhorn, was noch immer zwischen den Bäumen graste, sich nicht nähern wollte, hatte den Kopf misstrauisch gehoben, und langsam näherte sie sich.

„Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie, und es tat ihr wirklich leid. Wirklich. Die Tatsache, dass es nur ein mildes Schlafmittel war, beruhigte sie. Und dass sie wusste, dass Hagrid es mehrfach, ohne böse Nachwirkungen oder Nebeneffekte auf Einhörner verwendet hatte, machte es auch besser. Das Einhorn würde es ihr nicht einmal wirklich übelnehmen, aber darum ging es auch nur marginal.

Denn heute Abend hatte sie beschlossen, die Fliege mit Essig zu fangen. Und nicht mit Honig. Und genau das war es, was sie wirklich nicht vor Malfoy zugeben wollte. Wirklich nicht.

Aber dann war da noch der simple Überlebensinstinkt, denn sie hatten seit vierundzwanzig Stunden kaum Wasser getrunken, und das war etwas, was sie dringend brauchten. Vor allem er, denn… sein Tag war bedeutend schlimmer als ihrer gewesen. Und so sehr Hermine sich Zeit lassen wollte, dem Einhorn die Chance geben wollte, sich zu nähern, Vertrauen zu gewinnen, umso dringender war es, dass sie endlich hier fort kamen! Außerdem wusste sie, dass die verdammten Wasserwandler nicht schliefen, sondern nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warteten!

Und deshalb war ihr Gewissen merklich still. Aber sie wollte unter gar keinen Umständen sein überlegenes Gesicht sehen müssen, während sie, Hermine Granger, ein armes Einhorn mit Weißwurzeln fütterte, um es zu betäuben.

Sie streckte die Hand weiter aus, öffnete die Finger und wartete. Das Einhorn blähte die Nüstern, schien die Wurzeln bereits zu erahnen, und langsam kam es einen Schritt näher. Dann einen weiteren, bis sich seine Nüstern weiteten und es den Geruch vollends aufnahm. Hermine hielt praktisch den Atem an. Zwar waren ihre Absichten nicht ehrenwert, aber das Einhorn schien seinen eigenen Instinkten erlegen zu sein.

„Gut so", murmelte sie. Und ein Hauch von Schuld ließ ihre Handfläche zittern, als das Einhorn tatsächlich so nahe war, dass sein samtener Mund ihre Hand berührte. Ohne Skrupel fraß es die Wurzeln geräuschvoll und gierig. Es leckte sich mit der langen Zunge genüsslich über den Mund, sah sie an, als wolle es noch mehr Wurzeln essen, aber sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Kleiner", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so leid", ergänzte sie, und das Einhorn schüttelte die Mähne, und kurz schlossen sich seine Augen. Es schnaubte leise, und dann öffnete sich Maul weit, als es heftig gähnte. Es erinnerte Hermine sehr stark an die gewöhnlichen Pferde, auch wenn es wesentlich schöner war, als ein gewöhnlicher Hengst.

Sie hatte schon gesehen, dass es ein Männchen war. Männliche Einhörner waren noch schwieriger anzulocken, als weibliche. Es leckte sich noch einmal über den Mund, und dann ging es wackelig auf die vorderen Knie. So etwas hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Und es tat ihr wirklich leid. Dann lag das Einhorn, rollte sich im Gras, schien ein nahezu berauschendes Gefühl durch die Wurzeln zu empfinden, und dann sank sein Kopf langsam zu Boden, und sein Atem ging schwer und gleichmäßig.

Hermine kam sich schäbig vor, aber sie zögerte nicht eine einzige Sekunde, als sie hastig um das Tier herum trat, den Säbel zog und mit spitzen Fingern aus dem üppigen Schweif zwei seidig weiche Strähnen zog. Immerhin nahm sie nicht mehr, als sie brauchte. Garantiert nicht mehr! Es hatte mit zwei Strähnen zu funktionieren oder eben nicht. Mehr würde sie ihm nicht rauben.

Das Tier schlief so fest, dass es sich nicht rührte. Sie setzte die Klinge sehr weit oben an, und wie Seide durchtrennte sie die Haare. Sie atmete zufrieden aus und wich sofort zurück, entfernte sich von dem Tier, und jetzt war Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt, nahm sie an. Aber sie spürte es auch schon jetzt. Die Wärme der Magie zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie hatten die beiden Zweige in der Mitte geteilt und minimal ausgehöhlt, so dass ein Haar darin Platz finden konnte. Sie setzte sich zurück ans Feuer, spürte die grünen Blicke der Wasserwandler deutlich, und vielleicht irrte sie sich. Denn sie wusste ja, die Wasserwandler konnten sehr wohl an Land kommen, aber noch beobachteten sie nur.

Sie griff sich den ersten geteilten Zweig, passte das Haar hinein, und bereits jetzt glühte das edle Holz unter der Magie des Einhornhaars. Hermine verschlug es den Atem, und sie legte die zweite Hälfte darüber. Hell glomm das Holz. Mit dem Messer trennte sie das unten vorstehende Haar ab, und wiederholte dies bei dem zweiten Zweig, welcher ebenfalls anfing zu leuchten.

Sollte es so einfach sein? Tat die Insel ihnen tatsächlich diesen einen Gefallen?

Mit beiden Zweigen in der Hand lief sie zu einem der Bäume, aus welchem klebriger Harz aus der Rinde trat. Vorsichtig, so dass es nicht ins Innere gelangen konnte, schmierte sie den Harz über den Zweig, verschloss somit die Ränder, und nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand das Leuchten aus dem Innern.

Sie wiederholte dies beim zweiten Zauberstab und legte diesen zum Trocknen zurück ans Feuer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie sich eines der Wesen heimlich an Land wagte. Sie nahm an, es war Zeit für die Feuertaufe, denn ihr Speer lag einige Meter weiter. Der Säbel leider auch. Fast glaubte sie, es lag daran, dass das Einhorn schlief, dass es die Wesen tatsächlich wagten, an Land zu kommen.

Und sie wandte sich um. Das Holz lag schwer in ihrer Hand, als würde es durch das magische Haar erst das richtige Gewicht erlangen. Es war magisch faszinierend.

Und als sie die Hand hob, als sie die nächsten Worte lediglich dachte, spürte sie die Magie, die sich mit ihrem Körper verband, mit ihrem Geist, die auf die Worte reagierte, noch bevor Hermine sie hatte äußern können.

„ _Stupor_!", rief sie, und der Zauber brach mit einer solchen Macht aus der Spitze des Holzes, dass Hermine durch die schiere Kraft zurückgeworfen wurde. Leuchtend rot schoss der Zauber durch die Dunkelheit, traf das Wesen so heftig in die Brust, dass tatsächlich zehn Meter zurückflog und mit einem lauten Klatsch im Wasser landete, während es bewusstlos oben schwamm. Das andere Wesen zog sich so hastig zurück, um bloß nicht ebenfalls getroffen zu werden.

Schwer atmend kam Hermine auf die Beine, und mit weiten Augen starrte sie hinab auf das Holz in ihrer Hand. Magie durchflutete sie noch immer, und unglaublicherweise hatte sie es geschafft! Sie hatte es geschafft!

Malfoy war aufgewacht, hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte sie an.

„Was…?" Dann blinzelte er schockiert, als er den Stab in ihrer Hand sah. Sie kam näher, griff sich den getrockneten zweiten Stab vom Boden und warf ihn in seine Richtung. Er fing ihn vollkommen verblüfft auf. „Ist das… ist er… fertig?", flüsterte er ungläubig, aber Hermine lächelte nur, Tränen in den Augen.

„Merlin", entfuhr es ihm, als er wohl die immense Kraft spürte, die durch seinen Körper strömte. „ _Lumos_!", flüsterte er, und Hermine musste die Augen schließen, so stark blendete der Zauber ihre Augen. Es waren zwei Zauberstäbe von solcher Kraft, dass sie es gar nicht begreifen konnte. Malfoy kam auf die Beine, vollführte weiter simple Zauber, die in ihrer Ausführung vollkommen beeindruckend waren.

„ _Expecto Patronum_!", rief er schließlich und ein gleißend heller silberner Drache brach aus der Spitze hervor, so groß wie der Elderbaum, und er breitete die sternengleich funkelnden Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte, kreiste weite Runden über den See, bis er sich in Sternenstaub auflöste.

Aber nach Hause konnte er scheinbar nicht fliegen, ging ihr dumpf auf. Natürlich nicht.

Sie und Malfoy tauschten einen Blick. Auch seine Augen wirkten merklich glasiger als sonst. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, als er auf sie zuschritt. „Merlin, Granger!", entfuhr es ihm tonlos, und sie musste unter Tränen ebenfalls grinsen. Und es war so natürlich, es war fast so selbstverständlich, dass sie wie von selbst die Arme ausbreitete, als er sie fest umarmte. Sein fester, warmer Körper hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt, und sie hörte, wie er lachte, wie er grenzenlos erleichtert war vor Freude.

Und erst, als sie merkte, wie vertraut diese Geste schien, als auch er plötzlich innehielt, machten sie beide einen Schritt zurück. Er fing sich schneller als sie.

„Wie… wie hast du das nur geschafft?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, und dann sah er sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Einhorn, welches bedauerlicherweise noch immer am Boden lag, und dann sah er sie wieder an. Sanfte Angst lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ist… ist es-?" Er starrte sie an, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Merlin, nein!", sagte sie sofort. „Es… schläft nur", schloss sie kleinlaut.

„Es schläft? Es ist einfach eingeschlafen? Obwohl zwei wildfremde Menschen auf seiner Insel sind?" Er wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Na ja. Siehst du ja", entgegnete sie knapp, und seine Stirn runzelte sich. Dann öffnete sich sein Mund.

„Du… hast das getan, oder?", konfrontierte er sie misstrauisch, und sie mied seinen Blick.

„Malfoy-", begann sie ausweichend, aber dann lachte er auf.

„Du betäubst ein Einhorn?", entfuhr es ihm fast anerkennend, und sie hasste ihn. „Tatsächlich? Ich darf das Baumvolk nicht fangen, aber… du betäubst das unschuldigste Tier im ganzen Universum, ja?" Sein Grinsen war so widerlich überheblich, dass sie ihn am liebsten verfluchen wollte. „Beeindruckend", schloss er, und sie sah ihn nicht mehr an.

„Du bist richtig scheiße", entkam es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Färbe ich auf dich ab?", wollte er unbeeindruckt von ihr wissen, aber sie würde sich auf kein Gespräch darüber mit ihm einlassen. Er war ein Mistkerl. Und das blieb er auch. Sie griff sich beide Flaschen, marschierte zum Ufer und füllte sie mit Wasser. Das zweite Wesen zeigte sein hässliches Gesicht nicht mehr.

Dann zog sie ihren neuen perfekten Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Gefäß. Und dieses Mal sprach sie den Zauber sehr sanft, weil sie Sorge hatte, dass sonst die Flasche noch zerbrechen würde. „ _Purgato_!", flüsterte sie, und das Wasser schimmerte in Sekundenschnelle leuchtend klar in der milchigen Flasche. Sie wiederholte es mit der zweiten Flasche, um zu Malfoy zurückzukehren.

Und er hörte auf, sie aufzuziehen, griff sich die Falsche und trank gierig.

Auch Hermine spürte den Durst nur zu deutlich, und sie trank ebenfalls.

Es war das Beste, was sie jemals in ihrem gesamten Leben zu sich genommen hatte, dachte sie, als sich ihre Augen schlossen, während sie trank.

Sie tranken noch mehrere Liter des gereinigten Wassers, und das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile konnte sie wieder echte Zauber ausführen.

Es war… so erheblich. Aber… sie hatte es sich magischer vorgestellt, hatte nächtelang nur von einem Zauberstab geträumt, aber in Wahrheit… war es gar nicht so eindrucksvoll. In Wahrheit waren es… einfach Zauberstäbe. Jetzt gerade retteten sie zwar ihr Leben, aber… sehr lange hatten sie und Malfoy ihre beider Leben auch ohne Zauberstäbe gerettet.

Sie hatten ihre Sachen gepackt, und dieses Mal würden sie nicht nasswerden. Sie hatten das Feuer gelöscht, und den Rest des Einhornhaars hatte Hermine in ihrem Bündel verstaut. Langsam regte sich das Einhorn wieder und wachte auf.

Sie standen nebeneinander am Ufer, tauschten einen knappen Blick und apparierten dann ans gegenüberliegende Ende des Sees.

Magie erfüllte sie, während sie sich um sich selber drehte. Der Zauber funktionierte so makellos, so absolut unvorstellbar perfekt, dass sie wieder weinen wollte. Gut, es war schon wundervoll. Wirklich.

Schon standen sie am anderen Ufer. Malfoy schien wie sie zu empfinden, denn strahlend blickte er hinab auf seinen Zauberstab.

Und dann legte Hermine einen Schutzbann um sie und ihr Schlaflager, und eine absolute Sicherheit erfüllte sie plötzlich. Sie hatte vergessen, wie wunderbar Magie tatsächlich war. Sie hatte fast alles vergessen, was sie ausgemacht hatte.

Schnell hatte Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab Feuer gemacht.

„ _Accio Zweig_!", rief er, und ein ganzes Bündel flog ihm nach und nach in die Hände. Er warf es ins Feuer, und Wärme erfüllte sie innerhalb ihrer Schutzmauer, die bläulich schimmernd eine Kuppel über ihnen bildete.

„Du bist so faul", informierte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd, aber er schenkte ihr lediglich ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ach ja?", erkundigte er sich, richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, und kurz stockte ihr der Atem. Sanft sprach er den nächsten Spruch. „ _Infractus_!", sagte er, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sich ihre Kleidung in Fasern von ihrem Körper löste. Grinsend kam er näher. Hastig versuchte sie, ihre Blöße zu verbergen, aber sie war ziemlich erfolglos dabei.

„Du bist… unmöglich!", knurrte sie, und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Ich?", wiederholte er. „Du hast doch heute ziemlich eindeutig klargestellt, dass ich hier auf deinen Körper nicht verzichten will, oder nicht?", griff er ihre Diskussion vom Nachmittag wieder auf. Ja, vielleicht war das dumm von ihr gewesen, dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Du… du solltest dich ausruhen", wich sie seinem sehr eindeutigen Blick aus, als er näher kam.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte er ihr blind. „Danke, für deine Fürsorge", ergänzte er lächelnd. Und dann zog er ihre Hände aus der schützenden Position.

„Warte", flüsterte sie, als ihr siedendheiß etwas einfiel. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Unterleib, und sehr vorsichtig vollführte sie die Bewegung. „ _Alienarus_!", flüsterte sie, und sie spürte, was sie sonst gespürt hatte, als sie den Zauber vor dem Verkehr mit Ron benutzt hatte. Malfoy hob die Augenbraue. „Verhütungszauber", murmelte sie, und kam sich… eigenartig vor. Und auch er wirkte kurz nicht mehr sonderlich erregt. Der Zauber vernichtete sämtliche fremde Zellen in ihrem Körper, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, und sie hatten noch nicht so lange Verkehr, als dass ein möglicher Fehler nicht noch zu richten wäre.

Denn… ein Fehler wäre es.

„Richtig", entfuhr es ihm schließlich. Und es war… alles so seltsam real geworden. Es war nicht eine einmalige Situation gewesen, in der sie Sex gehabt hatten, und sie einmalig einen Verhütungszauber anwenden musste, nein. Jetzt war es die bewusste Entscheidung, die sie traf, weil sie… anscheinend regelmäßigen Verkehr in Erwägung zogen – und sie war auch noch schuld, denn das hatte sie ihm schließlich in Aussicht gestellt, dafür, dass er ihr vertraute.

Sie unterschrieb auf dieser Insel am laufenden Meter ihr Todesurteil, nahm sie bitter an.

Noch immer stand sie nackt vor ihm, und mehr oder weniger instinktiv vollführte sie den nächsten Zauber, den sie früher auch benutzt hatte, denn sie wollte sich nicht mehr so schrecklich bewusst sein, dass sie auf dieser Insel gezwungenermaßen so aussehen musste, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Mit Haaren überall, denn die scharfen Steine taten keinen sonderlich guten Dienst.

„ _Assoleo_!", sagte sie ruhig, und es war ein sehr praktischer Zauber gewesen.

Der Pflegezauber entfernte mittels einer bestimmten Drehung des Zauberstabs die Körperhaare, die sie nicht haben wollte, und jetzt stand sie glatt und sauber vor ihm. Verdammt glatt. Sie spürte sogar eine frische Kälte zwischen ihren Beinen. Sein Blick verfing sich praktisch an ihrer neuen haarlosen Offenbarung, und sein Mund öffnete sich.

„Wa-was…?" Er blinzelte mehrfach.

„Pflegezauber", murmelte sie, und deutlich erkannte sie die Schwellung in seiner Hose. Stumm und beinahe hastig vollführte er selber einen Reinigungszauber, bevor er den Abstand schloss. Scheinbar war seine Erregung zurückgekehrt, nach dem ernüchternden Verhütungszauber.

Sofort glitt seine Hand über ihren haarlosen Venushügel, und sein Kopf neigte sich, um ihren Hals zu küssen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich unbewusst, und ihr Herzschlag ging unfassbar schnell.

„Verflucht", murmelte er heiß gegen ihre Haut. „Granger, du-", aber hart gruben sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut.

„-halt die Klappe und fick mich, Malfoy", flüsterte sie rau in sein Ohr, und sie schämte sich nicht einmal für diese Worte! Merlin! Grob verschloss er ihre Lippen, ließ sich garantiert nicht zweimal bitten, und sie wusste selber, dass sie irgendwann in den letzten Tagen den Punkt überschritten hatten, an dem ihre gemeinsame Nähe lediglich sporadisch gewesen war. Die neuen Zauberstäbe wirkten wie ein seltsames Aphrodisiakum, und jetzt brauchte sie nicht mal mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, womöglich schwanger zu werden, denn jetzt konnte sie verhüten, konnte sich schnell säubern – konnte es praktisch ungeschehen machen.

Aber… sie war dankbar, dass sie ein Rätsel hatten lösen können.

Und das war alles. Sie feierte lediglich mit ihm, dass sie endlich einen Weg finden würden. Sie zelebrierten das Leben. Nichts weiter. Zumindest war es das, von dem sie sich von ganzen Herzen überzeugen wollte.


	30. Chapter 30

**_30\. Goodbye_**

Er war sehr früh wach geworden. Immer wieder hatte er den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern gedreht, seine schiere Kraft bewundert, bunte Funken schweben lassen, simple Zauber wieder und wieder ausgeführt, einfach um zu zaubern.

Über ihnen hatte der Schutzzauber bläulich geschimmert, sie umhüllt, und es war die erste Nacht, die er tatsächlich tief und fest geschlafen hatte, ohne Sorge, dass Raubtiere an ihr Lager kamen, um sie im Schlaf zu reißen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie etwas gefrühstückt. Allerdings lediglich einige Früchte, die Granger mithilfe eines Aufspür-Zaubers gepflückt hatte, und danach hatten sie ihre Habseligkeiten klein und schwerelos gehext. In müßiger Arbeit hatte Granger ihr Leinen wieder geflickt und ihn mit bösen Blicken gestraft, aber es tat ihm nicht mal leid. Nein, er war gestern viel zu erregt gewesen, um sich um zerrissenes Leinen zu scheren. Und jetzt war es Zeit, aufzubrechen, und das einzige, was Sinn machte, war, wieder zurückzugehen. Zurück zur Lagune.

Zurück zur Höhle. Denn vielleicht gab es eine neue Vision. Vielleicht gab es den richtigen Hinweis darauf, was sie nun zu tun hatten. Allerdings fühlte er sich so viel leichter. Denn… es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Er spürte es. Selbst der Wald mit all seinen Geräuschen kam ihm nicht mehr gefährlich vor. Sie ließen den See hinter sich und wagten sich tiefer in den Wald. Wachsam hielt er Ausschau, denn er nahm an, Skills war nicht weit von hier. Er wusste, sein Affe würde garantiert auf ihn warten, würde ihn vermissen.

Aber er wusste auch, jetzt, wo sie Zauberstäbe besaßen, wäre es das Klügste, wenn… Skills nicht mit ihnen zurückkehrte. Er sollte besser hier oben bleiben. In den Bergen, wo er Zuhause war.

Das war wohl der einzige Grund, weshalb sie nicht schon appariert waren. Sie suchten Skills, um…- um was?

Und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob Granger tatsächlich dazu fähig war, den Affen vergessen zu lassen, ihn zu entwöhnen, ihn… auszuwildern. Er atmete laut aus, und sie hob den Blick in seine Richtung.

„Was?", wollte sie ruhig wissen, aber er nahm an, sie wusste es.

„Wir suchen Skills. Und… dann?"

„Dann…" Unschlüssig sah sie ihn an.

„Er sollte… hier bleiben", schloss er dumpf. Er war froh, dass sie gingen und nicht stehen blieben.

„Hm", machte sie bloß.

„Könntest du… das?", fragte er sie schließlich, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ihn… vergessen lassen?" Und etwas Kühles legte sich über ihre Züge. Er erkannte es auch von der Seite.

„Das ist meine Spezialität", erwiderte sie, und er merkte, hinter diesen Worten verbarg sich viel mehr, als lediglich der Hang zur Übertreibung.

Eindringlich sah er sie an, und sie atmete lange aus, ehe sie den Blick nach vorne wandte und ihn nicht mehr ansah. Er wartete. Mehr oder weniger geduldig, denn er wartete nicht gerne auf Antworten.

„Ich habe meine Eltern mit einem Vergessens-Zauber belegt", sagte sie schließlich. Sein Blick gewann an Wachsamkeit, aber seine kurze, blinde Überraschung ließ er nicht an die Oberfläche dringen. „Ich… habe sie mittels dieses Zaubers dazu bewegt, nach Australien zu ziehen. Wenn ich also zwei ausgewachsenen Menschen die Erinnerung an ihre einzige Tochter nehmen konnte, bin ich überzeugt, dass ich einem schlichten Affen den Geschmack von gebratenem Schwein madig machen kann", schloss sie, ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah sie lange an, absolut nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte er schließlich wortkarg. Woher sollte er es auch wissen? Sie schien es ähnlich zu sehen, denn fast verblüfft sah sie ihn an.

„Woher auch? Ich habe es dir nie erzählt, und dazu wäre es unter gewöhnlichen Umständen wohl auch nie gekommen, denn wegen Menschen wie euch, musste ich schließlich zu solchen Mitteln greifen, also…" Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum er es auch noch aussprach. Die Müdigkeit, nahm er an. Oder etwas anderes Dämliches.

„Weil sie Muggel waren", kam er zu dem offensichtlichen Schluss.

„Weil ihr sie getötet hättet", machte sie es noch deutlicher. Ja. Das war der Umkehrschluss, nahm er dunkel an.

Und es waren diese Momente, die ihm deutlich machten, wie verschieden sie waren, und egal, was hier passierte – sobald sie Zuhause waren, war diese Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihm absolut und vollkommen unmöglich, wurde ihm klar. Völlig irrelevant.

Und es stand außer Frage. Viele Muggel waren getötet worden. Und plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, stehen zu bleiben. Sie verharrte ebenfalls.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ihn, ein wenig alarmiert, weil sie vielleicht glaubte, er hätte einen Feind gehört oder etwas Ähnliches, aber er ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf.

„Nichts. Es ist nichts", wiegelte er mit flacher Stimme ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Panikattacken, oder wie sich eine solche anfühlte, aber er glaubte, er näherte sich dieser ersten Erfahrung, denn ihm kam seine Lunge zu klein vor für normale Atemzüge.

Es war plötzlich so kristallklar. Er arbeitete Askaban entgegen. Mit jedem Tag, jedem noch so kleinen Erfolg, besiegelte er sein Schicksal um ein weniges mehr. Und so hatte er ihre kleine Odyssee hier niemals betrachtet. Nie wirklich. Nie bewusst.

Sie kämen nach Hause, und er käme direkt nach Askaban. Egal, wie er sich ihre Rückkehr ausmalte. Egal, was sonst passieren würde. Es gäbe absolut nichts, was diesem Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung ziehen würde. Selbst wenn… selbst wenn Granger ein gutes Wort einlegen würde – oder was verflucht noch mal auch immer! Und… würde sie das überhaupt…? Gab es einen guten Grund dafür?!

„Malfoy?" Er zuckte zusammen, denn er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Er sah sie an. Er spürte, wie jedes Gefühl von ihm fiel. Die Enge in seiner Brust war übermächtig.

„Lass uns den verdammten Affen finden, damit wir zur Höhle zurückkönnen. Wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet", sagte er emotionslos, und sie blinzelte kurz verständnislos, aber er hatte sie bereits stehen gelassen. „Skills!", rief er laut, denn er fürchtete die Bäume nicht, er fürchtete die fremden Affen nicht – er fürchtete gar nichts mehr. Außer seiner Rückkehr. Denn plötzlich… wollte er nicht mehr zurück. Sie holte ihn ein.

„Bist du verrückt? Was, wenn du fremde Affen anlockst?", wollte sie zornig von ihm wissen, aber er hob lediglich den Zauberstab vor ihr Gesicht.

„Wir sind Könige dieser scheiß Insel, Granger. Alles, was uns angreifen will, ist in weniger als einer Sekunde tot", knurrte er gereizt und ließ sie stehen. „Skills!", rief er harsch, aber sie holte ihn wieder ein.

„Was ist in dich gefahren?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen. Und dass er schon sehen konnte, wie sie ihn verurteilte, dass er wusste, was sie dachte, widerte ihn beinahe an.

Realität. Die Realität war in ihn gefahren. Er spielte hier Dschungelkönig, mit einer Gefährtin an seiner Seite, aber… das war nicht echt, nicht wahr? Es war… absoluter Schwachsinn. Worauf ließ er sich hier ein? Empfand er Spaß, fragte er sich unwillkürlich? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Spaß mit einem Schlammblut? Was war aus ihm geworden? Er war der erbärmliche Abklatsch seines Vaters geworden, ohne Biss, ohne Härte.

Und was brachte ihm das Mitleid? Unterm Strich? Die Einsicht, die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr – mit dem Schlammblut?

Gar nichts. Es brachte ihm nichts! Für einen flüchtigen Moment teilten sie sündige Momente, die Zuhause nichts bedeuteten. Es bedeutete alles einen verdammten Scheißdreck!

Und dann wagten sich zwei blaue Gestalten aus dem Dickicht. Merlin sei Dank, musste er ihr nicht mehr antworten!

„Endlich", murmelte er. Und der Affe lief aufgeregt zu ihm, wollte gestreichelt werden, aber Draco stand reglos vor dem großen Tier. Zuneigung, Mitleid – das alles waren Schwächen. Und jetzt brauchte er die Gnade der Insel nicht mehr. Jetzt hatte er einen Zauberstab. Jetzt durfte er derjenige sein, der Gnade walten ließ. „Ich denke, am besten machst du es so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich, und ich appariere schon mal zur Lagune." Er hob den Zauberstab, aber wieder hielt ihn ihre Stimme auf.

„Warte!", rief sie hastig. „Willst du… willst du dich nicht verabschieden, dich… für die Zeit mit ihm bedanken – irgendwas?" Auch sie klang mittlerweile wütend.

„Wozu?", wollte er kühl von ihr wissen. Aber sie blieb hart.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du ihn vor dem Hungertod gerettet hast, ihn aufgezogen hast, ihn versorgt hast? Vielleicht, weil du nicht so ein verdammt kaltes Arschloch bist, was du gerade zu sein glaubst? Was soll das?"

Aber er konnte das nicht mehr. Er wollte das nicht mehr. Er war nicht wie sie.

„Es war schon damals ein Fehler gewesen, ihn überhaupt mitzunehmen. Korrigier den Fehler und erspar mir die Moralkeule, ok?", entgegnete er glatt, schenkte dem Affen einen letzten Blick, und Skills schien nicht zu verstehen.

Draco kannte den Blick. Liebesentzug hatte es für den Affen immer dann gegeben, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Und so sah Skills ihn jetzt an.

Aber er konnte nicht noch mehr sinnlose Emotionen auf dieser verdammten Insel investieren. Und schon gar nicht in einen dummen Affen. „Es ist nur ein dummes Tier", schloss er bitter, und fast glaubte er in seinen Worten das Echo der Stimme seines Vaters zu vernehmen. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn bei diesem Gedanken, aber er ignorierte es. Er war ein Weichei. Nichts sonst.

Und das musste aufhören. Wie sollte er sonst Askaban überleben?

Innerlich gab er sich einen Ruck, drehte sich um sich selbst und verschwand.

Er war fort. Tatsächlich einfach fort.

Die Affen waren zusammen gezuckt, kannten diesen Zauber nicht, und Hermine wusste nicht, was passiert war. War es seine Art, damit umzugehen? Nein, dieses Arschlochverhalten kannte sie von ihm seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Was war passiert? Wieso verhielt er sich so absolut scheiße?

Suchend sah Skills sich um, suchte nach seinem Herrchen, und Hermine empfand großes Mitleid für den Affen und besonders großen Hass auf Malfoy!

Wieso vergaß sie immer wieder, wie scheiße er war? Wieso war er für einige Tage ein normaler Mensch, um dann sofort innerhalb von Nanosekunden wieder in alte Muster zu fallen? Und wieso wusste sie es nicht besser?

Wieso war sie überhaupt noch enttäuscht? Und… war sie das? Wirklich? Sie wusste, wer er war.

Sie seufzte auf.

„Tut mir leid, Großer", murmelte sie, tätschelte den verwirrten Affen und Violet schenkte ihr lediglich einen sparsamen Blick. Nein, sie konnten sich nicht wirklich leiden. Hermine erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den Kampf.

Sie zog den Zauberstab etwas unschlüssig. Der Affe wirkte ein wenig verstört. Er beschnupperte sie zutraulich, und seufzend strich ihm Hermine über das weiche Fell in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten ehrlich und freundlich. Und plötzlich überkam sie eine große Trauer.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Morgen, als sie die Treppe runtergegangen war. Die vierzehn Stufen im Hause ihrer Eltern. Die dritte knarrte, sie wusste es noch immer. Und ihre Eltern hatten ferngesehen, hatten sie nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Und Hermine hatte lautlos den Zauberstab gehoben, den Zauber stumm ausgeführt, und fast in derselben Sekunde hatte sie es bereut. Ein Schmerz hatte sie erfasst, eine Angst, größer als alles, was sie bisher kannte.

Sie war rückwärst zurückgewichen, denn, hätten ihre Eltern sie danach entdeckt, hätten sie wohl die Polizei gerufen, weil ein fremdes Mädchen in ihrem Haus war.

Sie war geflohen, aus ihrem eigenen Haus, hatte nicht mehr zurückgeblickt, und seit diesem Tag dachte sie jeden Tag an ihre Mutter, ihren Vater. Und sie fragte sich, wo sie waren, ob sie noch ein Kind bekommen hatten – ob sie… glücklicher waren als vorher.

„Nein", sagte sie plötzlich, die Stimme tränenschwer. Der Zauberstab sank in ihrer Hand. „Ich werde sie dir nicht nehmen", flüsterte sie. „Die Erinnerung an uns. Du hast jetzt ein Weibchen, und sie wird sich kümmern, hörst du?", versuchte Hermine Skills verständlich zu machen. Der Affe erkannte ihre Tränen, machte leise Geräusche, und seine lederartigen Finger hoben sich fast sanft zu ihrem Gesicht, wischten grobmotorisch die Tränen weg, nur damit er danach seine Finger neugierig in seinen Mund schob, um sie wohl zu schmecken. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. „Mach's gut, ja?", murmelte sie, und fest drückte sie ihn an sich. Sie spürte, wie er sich in der Umarmung bewegte, aber er war immer noch ein Primat, und dann ahmte er die Bewegung nach, legte die langen Arme um sie, und fast zu fest drückte er zu. Sie hustete, und er ließ die Arme wieder sinken.

Er keckerte, ging ein wenig in die Hocke, als glaube er, sie würde mit ihm spielen wollen, aber Hermine lächelte ihn lediglich an.

„Sei artig, ja? Lass dich nicht umbringen, ok?", sagte sie, nicht wirklich streng. „Und danke. Für alles."

Bevor es noch schlimmer wurde, bückte sie sich nach einem schlichten Stock, hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht, und seine tierischen Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, holte aus, und schleuderte den Stock weit von sich, in die Tiefen des spärlichen Gebirgswaldes. Skills hechtete hinterher, und Violet folgte ihm fast verwirrt, und bevor er den Stock erreicht hatte, drehte sich Hermine um sich selbst, hatte die Lagune klar vor Augen, und war verschwunden, bevor Skills überhaupt merkte, dass sie fort war.

Strauchelnd kam sie zum Stehen, und es war so still und friedlich, wie sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Sie war wieder zurückgekehrt. Die Wasserfälle plätscherten in der Ferne, und die Gebirgsketten lagen weit entfernt, hoch im Nebel, weit im Norden. Mit bloßem Auge konnte sie vielleicht die beiden Bergspitzen erkennen, zwischen denen sie und Violet gekämpft hatten. Vielleicht.

Von Malfoy war nichts zu sehen. Ihr See lag ruhig vor ihr. Die Höhle hatte auf sie gewartet, und ihr Blick fiel auf ihren neuen Zauberstab. Sie hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wie viel simpler ein Zauberstab die Dinge machte.

Sie schritt zur Höhle, empfand fast Nostalgie, und betrat sie sorgsam. Aber kein Tier hatte ihren Platz streitig gemacht, und Malfoy war auch nicht hier. Sie nahm stark an, dass ihn der Abschied von seinem Affen mehr mitnahm, als er zugab. Und sie glaubte, er war jagen, ging sich abreagieren, denn das tat er. Er sprach nicht, er handelte, tat irgendetwas, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. So war sie nicht.

Hoffnungsvoll wartete sie, aber die Höhle blieb dunkel. Keine Vision kam zum Dank oder als Belohnung, weil sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, Zauberstäbe herzustellen. Aber jetzt… galt es nur noch den Zauber zu finden. Den richtigen Zauber, um fortzukommen. Sie hatte beim Apparieren bereits gespürt, wie limitiert die Möglichkeiten waren. Es war, als hätte sie die magischen Grenzen sehen können, und hatte gewusst, sie würden die Insel auf diesem Weg nicht verlassen können.

Sie verließ die Höhle, nachdem sie ihr Bündel abgelegt hatte. Sie ging zum See trank Händevoll frisches Wasser, ließ die Ruhe des Dschungels auf sich wirken, und selbst der Gesang der Vögel kam ihr hier viel vertrauter vor, als noch vor einigen Wochen.

In ihrer Welt war jetzt Herbst, aber hier schien ein ewiger Sommer zu herrschen. Vielleicht. Sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit.

Wie eigenartig es doch war, dachte sie unwillkürlich. Sie glaubte, sie kannte die Insel mittlerweile. Kannte ihre Schönheiten, ihre Gefahren. Und sie hatte keine Angst mehr. Sie hatte es überwunden. Und sie war überrascht, als sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben. Dieses tödliche Paradies hatte sie nicht umgebracht. Nein, es hatte ihr sogar geholfen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Malfoy. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Meist fühlte sie Wut, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Ungeduldige Verständnislosigkeit, denn seine Taten machten keinen Sinn.

Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sie führten eine seltsame Beziehung. Sie nahmen mehr Rücksicht, und Hermine hegte auch mehr Gefühle als nur Wut für ihn, aber… sie wusste sie nicht zu benennen.

Und wenn er war wie heute, so unvorhersehbar, so unnahbar und kalt, dann war sie froh, zu wissen, dass sie bald nach Hause gelangen würde. Denn dann zweifelte sie an ihrer Wahrnehmung und ihrem Verstand. Dann begriff sie nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen haben konnte, mit jemandem wie ihm zu schlafen.

Und schon jetzt vermisste sie den sechsbeinigen Riesengorilla, mit dem seidig weichen blauen Fell, der irgendwann ihr Freund und Haustier gewesen war. Scheinbar ging alles irgendwann zu Ende. Es war nie einfach. Nicht einen Tag lang. Es war immer viel zu schwer.


	31. Chapter 31

**_31\. Abandon_**

Es war dunkel, als er wiederkam. Auch aus der Entfernung erkannte er das Feuer vor der Höhle. Sie war wieder da. Das gehäutete Schwein schwebte konserviert hinter ihm, als er den See umrundete.

Geschäftig sah er ihre Gestalt die Höhle verlassen, dann bückte sie sich, hob etwas hoch und verschwand wieder im Innern. Er erreichte mit schweren Schritten das Feuer, ließ das Schwein darüber schweben, damit die Hitze das Fleisch durchziehen konnte. Mit Magie konnte man es praktischerweise beschleunigen. Es war… ein Abschiedsgeschenk, dachte er dumpf, als er die Höhle erreicht hatte.

Er lehnte am Höhleneingang und betrachtete ihr Werk. Sie schien schwere Äste besorgt zu haben, hatte dichte magische Blätterdecken hergestellt, und tatsächlich wirkte es wohnlicher, so seltsam es klang. Sie hatte aus den Ästen ein Bettgestell beschworen, und es wirkte wie eine solide Konstruktion. Und es schnürte ihm den Brustkorb zu.

„Nett", bemerkte er lakonisch, und sie hob den Blick in seine Richtung.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie ihn, aber er nahm an, sie fragte nur so. Denn… wo sollte er schon gewesen sein? Sie wusste, wo. Er war auf der Insel, im Dschungel. Er war jagen. Zeit totschlagen, bis sie gehen würden und er nach Askaban kam.

„Im Dschungel", erwiderte er bloß.

„Abgeregt?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie auch ein neues Blätterkissen aufschüttelte und zurechtlegte. Er verzog den Mund.

„Hatte ich keinen Grund für", entgegnete er lediglich, und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein?", wollte sie eindeutig von ihm wissen. „Dann muss es jemand anderes gewesen sein, der vollkommen die Kontenance verloren hat heute, und sich nicht einmal von seinem Affen verabschiedet hat", schloss sie spitz, und er zuckte die Achseln. Es war alles nicht wirklich wichtig, nahm er an. Aber tatsächlich ließ sie es auf sich beruhen, nervte ihn nicht mit weiteren Fragen.

„Keine Vision bis jetzt", sagte sie schließlich. Er nickte bloß.

„Ok", sagte er dann. Und scheinbar las sie etwas in seiner Haltung, erkannte, dass etwas anders war, denn ihre Augen verengten sich sanft.

„Was… was ist los?", entfuhr es ihr, und wahrscheinlich spürte sie die Distanz. Er zumindest spürte sie deutlich. Aber er war es auch, der es darauf anlegte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war anstrengend, sie zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber ihr Gespräch heute Morgen hatte ihm die Augen für etwas geöffnet, für was er bisher blind gewesen war. So überheblich und blind. So absolut dumm. Was konnte ihm ihr Körper schon bieten? Gar nichts, wirklich. Egal, wie oft er seinen Schwanz in ihren verdammten Körper schob – die Tage in Askaban würden dadurch nicht weniger werden, nahm er finster an.

„Ich…", begann er zögerlich, und hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er aufhörte, sich Dinge vorzumachen, die unrealistisch waren. Sie konnten nicht weiter so tun, als wäre es normal, was sie taten. Als wäre es hilfreich. Der Zeitpunkt näherte sich, dass sie hier Verschwinden würden, und je schneller er sich an die Realität gewöhnte, desto besser.

„Was?", ging sie verständnislos auf sein Gestammel ein, und er hatte keine diplomatische Lösung für diese Dinge. Wollte er auch gar nicht mehr. Er sollte sich darum sorgen, dass die richtigen Allianzen Zuhause dafür sorgten, dass er vielleicht nur einige Jahre abzusitzen hatten – und Granger war die falsche Allianz. Er brauchte die Hilfe seines Vaters, nicht die eines unfähigen Schlammbluts, was nicht einmal verstand, weshalb er keine Lust hatte, harmonische Beziehung mit ihr zu spielen.

„Ich… sollte gehen", sagte er endlich, und tatsächlich weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. Wie konnte sie so verdammt überrascht über seine Worte sein? Vielleicht, weil er die wichtigen Dinge nicht aussprach, sondern nur in seinem Kopf sagte, nahm er bitter an.

„Was?", wiederholte sie verblüfft und starrte ihn an.

Er mied ihren Blick, sah sich um, suchte die Worte, als verbargen sie sich irgendwo hier in der Höhle. „Ich war heute im Dschungel, bei der Höhle – meiner Höhle", fuhr er fort. Noch immer starrte sie ihn an. „Und… wir haben Zauberstäbe, ich habe alle gefährlichen Tiere in der Umgebung getötet, und… wahrscheinlich wäre es klüger, wenn wir getrennt voneinander hier existieren würden", schloss er, so ruhig er konnte.

„Getrennt?", griff sie seine Worte tonlos auf.

„Bis… wir nach Hause kommen", konkretisierte er es jetzt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. „Ich meine", holte er wieder aus, denn er sah ihre Worte kommen „am besten behandeln wir es wie einen Job." Die Worte verließen nicht als Frage seinen Mund. Es war eine Feststellung. Ein Schluss, zu dem er längst gekommen war, in den stillen Stunden im Dschungel. „Lass mich wissen, wenn… eine Vision erscheint, die… hilfreich ist, und… wir lösen das Problem. Aber wir sollten nicht mehr zusammen… leben." Ja, er beschränkte sich auf diese Wort. Es fasste zusammen, was er sagen wollte.

Und es war genauso furchtbar, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an. Es war wie eine Trennung. Von einer Frau, mit der er nicht einmal zusammen war. Nicht mal zusammen sein wollte.

„Wieso?" Sie fragte das tatsächlich. Sie ging nicht blind auf seine Worte ein. Sie schrie ihn nicht sinnlos an – sie fragte ihn tatsächlich einfach schlicht und ergreifend, wieso. Und das schien einen weiteren Unterschied in ihrer Beziehung auszumachen. Sie erwartete, dass er es logisch erklären würde.

„Es… ist anstrengend", räumte er schließlich ein, und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Und er sah genau, wie der Anflug von Wut über ihre Züge glitt. Aber nicht nur das. Seine Worte verletzten sie tatsächlich. Und sie bezog es auf sich, erkannte er. Sie glaubte, sie sei ihm zu anstrengend. Merlin, dass er all das erkennen konnte, zeigte ihm, dass sie bereits viel zu weit gegangen waren!

„Was genau?", entkam es ihr tonlos, und er sah, sie wappnete sich, legte sich bereits ihre Argumente zurecht, würde er es auch nur wagen, anzudeuten, dass sie der Grund dafür war, dass er ging.

Und leider wusste Draco nicht, wie man Beziehungen beendete, ohne den anderen zu verletzen. Er hatte es nicht gelernt. Und er war nicht unbefangen. Und dass sie nicht verstand, ärgerte ihn ebenfalls.

„Was für eine Zukunft hat das alles?", fragte er sie also. Und sie runzelte die Stirn, aber er glaubte, für eine Sekunde verstand sie. Sie wusste, wovon er sprach. Sie schien es nur lieber zu ignorieren. Und sie antwortete nicht. „Wir… sollten das nicht weiter kultivieren. Wir sollten… keinen Sex mehr haben", sprach er es aus, und sie wirkte tatsächlich überfordert.

„Ich will dich nicht bekämpfen, Granger", stellte er klar. „Ich will nicht dein Feind sein, aber…" Aber… eigentlich wäre es sinnvoller, wenn er ihr Feind wäre. Das würde er so oder sein, nicht wahr? Kämen sie erst mal nach Hause.

„Aber du willst nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein", beendete sie seinen Satz. Blind nickte sie, und er sah, wie ihre Offenheit langsam verschwand. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er atmete lange aus.

„Ich… muss mich auf unsere Rückkehr vorbereiten. Und das kann ich nicht in deiner Nähe", machte er es sehr deutlich.

Jetzt hob sich ihr Blick noch verständnisloser zu seinem Gesicht, und es nervte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie die Dinge schwerer machte. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn sie geschrien hätte, wenn sie ihn verscheucht hätte, ohne überhaupt seine Hintergründe wissen zu wollen. So wie früher.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was-"

„-wirklich nicht?", unterbrach er sie jetzt gereizt, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann verstehst du irgendetwas nicht?", blaffte er sie an, denn sie verstand doch sonst alles Lichtjahre schneller als er! „Wir werden nach Hause kommen. Es ist… nicht nur eine Theorie, ok? Die Möglichkeit ist jetzt greifbar. Es ist… eine Frage der Zeit."

„Aber… das ist doch gut! Das ist das, was wir die ganze Zeit wollten!", fuhr sie ihn verständnislos an.

„Ja!", bestätigte er zornig. „Aber…" Er unterbrach sich, denn er wollte nicht darüber reden. Es war schon schlimm genug, sich den ganzen verdammten Tag diese Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Und dann auch noch mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Ausgerechnet, denn sie hatte ja keine Probleme!

„Aber was?" Fast verzweifelt sprach sie die Worte. „Was, Malfoy?", wollte sie ungeduldig von ihm wissen.

„Wo denkst du, führt mich mein Weg hin, verflucht noch mal?", wollte er jetzt eindeutig von ihr wissen. „Du hast es heute doch verdammt klar gemacht, Granger." Überfordert sah sie ihn an.

„Was?"

„Askaban, Granger", erklärte er dunkel. „Mein Weg führt direkt nach Askaban."

„Malfoy-", begann sie tonlos.

„-und meinetwegen", sagte er hastig, denn er wollte nicht hören, dass sie ihm erklärte, dass er das doch schon längst wusste! Dass es ganz natürlich war! Er wollte nicht mit dem Zaunpfahl darauf hingewiesen werden, dass niemals auch nur der Hauch eines Zweifels daran bestanden hatte, dass sich ihre Wege so oder so trennen würden. „So läuft Krieg. Die Verlierer bekommen ihre Strafe." Sie schwieg. Und er wusste, sie sah es so. Das war ihr Gerechtdenken. Denn sie glaubte auch, dass er die Strafe verdiente. „Und es ist so, dass ich… nicht das Glück hatte, unerkannt zu fliehen, wie wahrscheinlich viele andere Todesser, die sich irgendwie rausreden konnten! Die Beweislast ist erdrückend. Für mich", fügte er eindeutig hinzu und deutete um sich. „Wir werden wiederkommen, und…"

Sie wirkte, als wolle sie sprechen, aber er wollte es nicht hören.

„Und ich muss mich darauf vorbereiten", schloss er unbeirrt. „Zu wissen, dass du nach Hause kommst und einfach existieren wirst, ist… gut, wirklich", beeilte er sich, zu sagen, aber es klang nicht gänzlich aufrichtig. Das lag daran, dass er es nicht ehrlich meinte. Selbst wenn er wollte, könnte er die Worte nicht ehrlich meinen. „Aber ich habe nicht das Glück, und… so ist es eben."

Und dann sah er es in ihrem Blick. Den Ansatz von Mitleid. Den Hauch von Herablassung. Und deshalb sprach er die nächsten Worte trotzig, ohne nachzudenken.

„Gut, für dich läuft auch nicht alles perfekt, aber du wirst Weasley vergeben, er wird sich beruhigen und-"

„-was?", unterbrach sie ihn jetzt scharf. „Wovon sprichst du, Merlin noch mal?"

Und ihm fiel sehr schnell wieder ein, dass er ihr diese eine Sache gar nicht erzählt hatte. Sein Mund schloss sich schließlich. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Von gar nichts", wiegelte er ab. Aber ihre Augen verengten sich. Und wie sie ihn ansah! Unbewusst hatte er die Luft angehalten.

„Woher… weißt du das?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich stiller.

„Was?", entgegnete er schnell. Vielleicht zu schnell.

„Dass wir nach Hause kommen. Du sagst es, als… wäre es selbstverständlich. Als… wüsstest du, dass-"

„-wir haben die Zauberstäbe, oder nicht?", unterbrach er sie eindeutig. „Natürlich kommen wir nach-"

„-und wieso muss Ron sich beruhigen? Wofür sollte ich ihm vergeben?", ignorierte sie ihn mit bohrender Stimme.

„Ich nehme an, dass er die Art Mensch ist, der sich sehr leicht aufregt", log er schlicht. Aber sie kaufte es ihm nicht ab.

„Malfoy", sagte sie warnend, und er atmete aus. Erschöpft fiel sein Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Wir… kommen nach Hause, und… scheinbar… ist Weasley unglücklich – ich weiß es nicht!", schloss er gereizt. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Woher-?"

„-es gab eine Vision", beantwortete er still ihre ungestellte Frage. Sie blinzelte.

„Wann? Heute?" Sie wirkte regelrecht aufgeregt. Und als er sprach, wusste er schon, dass er hätte lügen sollen.

„Nein", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd. „Als… als du vorgegangen bist. Als-"

„-was?!", fuhr sie ihn erschüttert an. „Das ist ewig her!", zischte sie. „Was ist? Hast du… zufällig vergessen, es zu erwähnen?" Sie war ziemlich wütend.

„Weißt du, es war nicht gerade eine leichte Zeit, ok?" Ihr Ärger entfachte seinen in Sekundenschnelle. „Du hast dich verlaufen, wärst fast gestorben, wir-"

„-du hattest genug Zeit, Malfoy!", knurrte sie jetzt. „Du hattest immerhin genügend Zeit, mich zu vögeln!", rief sie zornig. Sein Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Ich habe es verdrängt, ok?", entgegnete er außer sich. „Es war nicht wichtig!" fuhr er sie jetzt an.

„Nicht wichtig?", wiederholte sie erschüttert, und er war kurz davor die Augen zu verdrehen. „Für dich vielleicht nicht, du Arschloch!", presste sie hervor. „Aber es sind meine Freunde! Meine Familie! Du hast nicht für eine Sekunde gedacht, dass es für mich wichtig sein könnte, ja?" Und er versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen, aber es war verdammt schwer.

„Ich dachte, es wäre verdammt noch mal hinderlich, wenn du die ganze Zeit lang weinen würdest, weil-"

„-weil was?", fuhr sie ihm scharf dazwischen, und er manövrierte sich immer tiefer in die Scheiße.

„Weil…" Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er gesehen hatte!

„Weil?", wiederholte sie böse, und er hasste sie dafür.

„Weil du nicht bei ihnen warst, ok? Weil Weasley ein alkoholkranker Wichser ist!", fuhr er wütend fort. „Weil er dich betrogen hat, weil er nicht auf dich gewartet hat! Und tut mir leid, wenn ich dir solche glücklichen Nachrichten vorenthalten habe, aber ich war auf deine Zurechnungsfähigkeit angewiesen!" Sie starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Und ich habe diese Information immerhin nicht ausgenutzt, um dich…" Er unterbrach sich wieder. Nein. Er müsste einfach mal seine verdammte Klappe halten. Wut trat wieder in ihren Blick.

„Wie großzügig von dir", flüsterte sie heiser. „Schön, dass du von mir bekommen hast, was du wolltest."

„Granger-"

„-nein, verpiss dich einfach!", fuhr sie ihn endlich an. „Du bettelst doch regelrecht darum, von mir wegzukommen!" Er wollte den Abstand schließen, wollte irgendetwas tun, aber in nur einer einzigen Bewegung hatte sie den Zauberstab gezogen. Unverwandt hatte sie ihn auf seine Brust gerichtet.

Er gefror in der Bewegung. „Was wird das?", entfuhr es ihm ruhig. Er würde sich nicht rühren, denn dieser Zauberstab war weitaus mächtiger als jeder vorherige, und jeder simple Fluch aus ihrem Mund, könnte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit seinen Tod bedeuten.

„Bleib weg von mir", flüsterte sie zitternd. „Was hast du mir noch alles verheimlicht, Malfoy?", wollte sie wütend von ihm wissen. Gepresst atmete er aus.

„Gar nichts, ok? Was sollte ich-?"

„-du hast deine ganze Hand voller Geheimnisse, ich weiß! Du bist ein scheiß Arschloch, das weiß ich auch! Und du willst gehen? Weil du begriffen hast, dass du von uns beiden der Bösewicht bist – schön! Tut mir leid, dass du nach Askaban kommst, aber das ist wohl kaum meine Schuld!"

„Granger-"

„-nicht!", warnte sie ihn jetzt.

„Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht. Und ich habe keine Geheimnisse", knurrte er jetzt.

„Mir egal! Verschwinde einfach!" Und seine Augen verengten sich. Denn ja, vielleicht hatte er Geheimnisse. Aber die gingen sie schlicht und ergreifend nichts an! Aber eigentlich war es jetzt auch egal.

„Und warum ich das verdammte Wesen umgebracht habe", griff er zornig ihre ewige Frage auf, die sie dreihunderttausend Mal gestellt hatte, aber sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ich will es nicht wissen!", rief sie unter Tränen, aber es war vollkommen egal, denn sie wusste es doch! Es war doch verdammt noch mal offensichtlich!

„Weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte!", schrie er jetzt so laut, dass sogar die Vögel in den Bäumen verstummten. „Es hat deine Gestalt angenommen! Und dass ich dich wollte, obwohl ich es nicht durfte, obwohl es krank und falsch ist – habe ich nicht mehr ertragen, ok?", sprudelten die Worte aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche. „Ich habe wochenlang von dir geträumt, wusste schon nicht mehr, was real war und was nicht! Und all das, Granger", begann er mit ausladenden Gesten, „all die Zeit, macht es nicht richtig! Und das wird dir Weasley sagen, das wird dir Potter sagen – verflucht noch mal, jeder wird es dir sagen können!" Stumme Tränen fielen auf ihre Wangen, als wären es brandneue Informationen für sie! Als lebe sie hier ihren Inseltraum, vögelte ihn nebenher – und alles andere war egal!

„Wieso tust du das?", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, und der Zauberstab, den sie immer noch unverwandt auf ihn gerichtete hielt, zitterte mittlerweile in ihrer schmalen Hand.

„Was?", rief er ungläubig. „Ich bin ein Todesser!", donnerte seine Stimme über die Fläche. „Ich bin Reinblüter. Das ändert sich nicht über Nacht, verflucht noch mal!"

Sein Atem ging schnell in seiner Brust, und sie starrte ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, ihr Blick so verwundbar. Und sie wartete angsterfüllt. Er wusste nur nicht, worauf sie wartete. Und dann blinzelte er. Sie wartete auf das Wort. Es schien hinter all seinen Worten und Drohungen und Offenbarungen zu lauern.

Seine Schultern fielen plötzlich, und er fühlte sich elend. Schrecklich elend.

Sein Blick sank. Er hatte Angst. Und ja, er war neidisch, dass sie eine harmonische Zukunft erwartete, während er für seine Taten bestraft wurde, aber… seine größte Angst war, dass es nicht vorbei wäre. Für ihn zumindest nicht. Dass sie nach England kämen, und dass er… weiterhin von ihr träumte.

Aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen.

Und genau deshalb musste er gehen. Deshalb durfte er nicht bleiben, denn… es gab keine Zukunft für diese kranke Scheiße, die sie veranstalteten. Es war egal geworden, wie er sie nannte. Denn selbst, wenn er sie Schlammblut nannte, bliebe er weiterhin der Versager, der liebend gerne seine Nächte bei ihr verbrachte.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er dann. „Ich gehe", versprach er tonlos.

Und das tat er. Denn wenn er nicht ging, dann… wusste er nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.


	32. Chapter 32

**_32\. Dress_**

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen. Zwei endlose Wochen. Keine Vision war gekommen. Kein ereignisreicher Einfall. Sie hatte geweint. Sehr viel. Sie hatte an Zuhause gedacht, und sie hatte sich gefragt, ob es stimmte. Ob er tatsächlich richtig lag, ob es tatsächlich feststand, dass sie nach Hause kamen – ob Ron es tatsächlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, aber… viel schlimmer hatte sie sein Geständnis getroffen.

Es hatte sie mit stiller Furcht erfüllt. All die Worte! All die vielen unausgesprochenen Dinge. Und sie wusste selber, dass das, was sie taten nicht richtig war. Zwar hatte sie bewusst keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber natürlich wusste sie, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden würde. Wahrscheinlich kam er nach Askaban. Sie wüsste nicht, wie man es verhindern konnte – und ob sie das wollte. Ob… sie es musste? Sie hatte sich nur abstrakt damit beschäftigt, aber… er würde eine heftige Strafe bekommen.

Seine Worte hatten ihr einen Dämpfer verpasst, hatten ihr deutlich gemacht, dass eine unterschiedliche Zukunft auf sie wartete. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie empfinden sollte.

Mehrfach hatte sie einfach zu seiner Höhle apparieren wollen, aber… wahrscheinlich lag abends die Desillusionierung um die Höhle, und sie hätte ihn nicht mal gesehen. Und selbst wenn – warum sollte sie zu ihm? Er wollte sie da nicht haben. Er war ein Todesser, er war ein Reinblut, das hatte er ihr doch klar gemacht.

Und was er gesagt hatte, bevor er gegangen war, ließ sie annehmen, dass es ihn alles doch schwerer traf, als sie gedacht hatte.

Denn vielleicht wollte er sie wirklich nicht. Vielleicht war es ein seltsamer Zauber der Insel, denn… er hatte gesagt, dass er wusste, wie falsch und krank es war.

Und sie wollte ihn auch nicht. Es war… einfach nur eine bequeme Entscheidung gewesen. Natürlich bestand keine Möglichkeit, dass es mehr war, als… als Sex. Was sollte es mehr sein?

Nur jetzt dachte sie an Askaban. Jetzt auf einmal bekam dieses Bild eine zeitliche Komponente. Denn bisher hatte sich kaum die Frage gestellt, ob sie ihn wiedersehen wollte, wären sie erst mal Zuhause, aber…- leer hob sich ihr Blick.

War sie davon ausgegangen, ihn wiederzusehen? Hatte sie blind angenommen, dass es… irgendwie so weiter gehen würde? Hatte sie ernsthaft an Harry oder Ron gedacht?

Sie wusste es nicht wirklich. Sie wollte darüber auch jetzt gerade nicht nachdenken. Es lag viel zu weit in der Zukunft, als dass es jetzt schon relevant wäre.

Die Einsamkeit bekam ihr nicht, denn sie wollte schon wieder weinen. Und das endlose Warten bekam ihr auch nicht. Sie wollte, dass es weiterging. Sie wollte hier nicht Tag ein, Tag aus sitzen, denn sie war einsam. Sie war allein. Ihre Affen waren fort, sie hatte niemanden, und vielleicht konnte er damit wunderbar umgehen, vielleicht brauchte er das wirklich, aber sie hasste es.

Sie hasste es hier sowieso, und ohne ihn war es einfach nur… unerträglich! Ja, er litt, weil er nach Askaban kommen würde. Aber deshalb musste er sie doch nicht bestrafen, oder? Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld, dass er ein selbstverliebter, unmoralischer, böser Todesser gewesen war. Er bestrafte sie für sein Versagen. Natürlich wusste sie nicht mit Sicherheit, was sie eigentlich wollte, denn… dass sie sich nach seiner Nähe sehnte war nicht unbedingt die cleverste Entscheidung, die sie treffen konnte.

Sie war wütend auf ihn. Die meiste Zeit. Auch, dass er sie wieder angelogen hatte, dass er ihr die Vision verschwiegen hatte, zeigte ihr nur deutlich, was für ein Scheißkerl er war, aber… es reichte nicht. All das reichte nicht mehr aus, um sie abzuschrecken. Sie wusste, wie verrückt es war.

Sie wusste das. Und es ging nicht nur um das Körperliche. Sie vermisste alles. Dabei hatten sie noch kein ernsthaftes Gespräch geführt. Sie hatten noch nie über ihre Emotionen und Wünsche und Gedanken gesprochen, aber… es reichte ihr, dass er da war. Und sie war erbärmlich.

Aber so etwas tat die Einsamkeit. Sie ließ einen erbärmlich werden.

Mit dem Zauberstab im Hosenbund verließ sie ihre heimische Lagune, die ohne ihn viel weniger nett wirkte. Es war kein… Zuhause mehr. Sie apparierte kilometerweise durch den Dschungel, bis sie zum Strand gelangte. Dort führten sie ihre Ausflüge hin, denn sie wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. An Nahrung mangelte es ihr nicht mehr. Sie konnte sogar, dank des Zauberstabs, an die hohen Kokosnüsse gelangen, die guten Früchte, die seltenen Beeren. Die Fische brauchte sie nicht mehr selber ausnehmen, und insoweit ging es ihr gut. Wirklich.

Aber… es hatte alles keinen Wert.

Das Meer schickte eine Sehnsucht durch ihren Körper, auch wenn dort draußen nichts weiter war. Nichts weiter, als Wasser und raue See. Sie apparierte am Strand entlang, überwand sogar die hohen Felsen und sah Buchten, deren Anblick ihr vorher verwehrt gewesen war. Sie entdeckte dort aber keine neuen Tiere, keine spannenden Gewächse, es war einfach nur schneeweißer Sand, eine traumhafte Aussicht und sengende Hitze.

Heute apparierte sie weiter, überlegte sogar, ob sie die gesamte Insel umrunden sollte, um am Ende einfach zurück zur Lagune zu apparieren, und sie hatte wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun. Sie hatte aufgegeben, stundenlang in der Höhle zu sitzen und zu warten, denn sie nahm an, die Visionen tauchten sowieso nur dann auf, wenn einer von ihnen anwesend war.

Sie hatte kein Tier, um das sie sich kümmern konnte. Kein Monster, das sie jagen wollte. Keinen Malfoy, mit dem sie sich streiten musste.

Sie apparierte über die nächste Felsenkette, und es reihte sich Bucht an Bucht, eine schöner als die nächste. Die Blumen hier blühten wild und üppig, in rot und blau, und sie wurde nur trauriger.

Ihre Spaziergänge geschahen stumm. Sie sprach weder mit sich selbst, noch mit den bunten Vögeln, die über ihrem Kopf kreisten. Ab und an warf sie Steine ins Wasser, verhexte sie, dass sie kilometerweit flogen, aber es bot ihr kaum Abwechslung oder Spaß. Die Insel machte hier eine Kurve. Sie hatte ein äußeres Ende erreicht. Fast hoffte sie, irgendwann auf einen Feind zu treffen. Vielleicht einen riesigen Skorpion, einen wilden Raubvogel, groß wie ein Hippogreif – irgendetwas.

Sie blickte lustlos über den weiten Ozean hinweg, seufzte schwer, und für eine schwache Sekunde, glaubte sie, am Horizont etwas blitzen zu sehen. Sie blinzelte, schirmte die Augen ab, aber sie sah das Funkeln nicht noch mal.

Wahrscheinlich war es nur das Glitzern des Wassers. Die Felsen hinter ihr reichten sehr hoch, so dass sie die Bäume nicht mehr sehen konnte. Im Windschatten einer trockenen Palme erkannte sie einen dunklen Schatten. Es wirkte wie ein Stein, aber… etwas zu symmetrisch.

Sie näherte sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Zuerst glaubte sie beinahe, es handele sich um eine Schatzkiste, aber bei näherem Hinsehen, runzelte sich ihre Stirn. Es war ein Koffer. Ein alter Lederkoffer, ausgeblichen durch das erbarmungslose Licht der Sonne. Wie kam er hierher? Sie suchte die Bucht nach weiteren Stücken ab. Vielleicht waren nicht nur Schiffe auf der Insel gestrandet, sondern auch Flugzeuge abgestürzt? Konnte es sein?

Allerdings erkannte sie schnell, dass es sich um einen magischen Koffer handelte. Die Schließen besaßen kein Schlüsselloch. Sie mussten magisch geöffnet werden. Kurz hatte sie Sorge, dass etwas Schreckliches darin verborgen war, dann aber… war es bloß ein alter Koffer. Sie konnte sein Alter tatsächlich nicht schätzen.

Vielleicht war er irgendwann angespült worden? Sanft tippte sie auf die Schließen. „ _Alohomora_!", sagte sie, und die Schließen schnappten rostig zurück. Mit spitzen Fingern klappte sie den Deckel zurück, nachdem sie die steifen Lederriemen durch die Schlaufen gezogen hatte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich knapp.

Es schien, als befände sich lediglich weißer Stoff im Innern. Vorsichtig strich sie über den Stoff, und ihre Finger erkannten – es war Seide. Helle, weiche Seide. Sie griff beherzt in die obere Schicht und zog.

Lang fiel der Stoff hinab, offenbarte einen eleganten Schnitt, und verblüfft stellte sie fest, es war ein Kleid. Aus weißer Seide, recht schmal, mit langer Schleppe, und erst jetzt begriff sie, was es war. Erst als ihr Blick zurück in den Koffer fiel, und sie den fein säuberlich zusammen gelegten Anzug entdeckte. Er war mattschwarz, wirkte zeitlos und wunderschön, aber daneben lag ein getrockneter Kranz aus Pfingstrosen, der wahrscheinlich bei der leisesten Berührung zerbröseln würde, aber… in ihren Händen hielt sie ein Hochzeitskleid.

Es war so absurd, aber ihre Augen verfingen sich immer wieder an dem schönen Stoff. Sie hatte lange kein Kleid mehr gesehen. Sie hob den Anzug hoch, aber im oberen Fach steckten lediglich die passenden dunklen Herrenschuhe. Ansonsten war der Koffer leer. Keine Nachricht, gar nichts weiter.

Sie legte das Kleid vorsichtig zurück und schloss den Deckel. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die verblichenen Initialen, die außen in das Leder gestanzt worden waren: ADM. Ihre Finger fuhren über die schwachen Reliefen, und sie würde ihn mitnehmen. Sollte sie Malfoy davon erzählen? Von einem Koffer mit Hochzeitskleidung? Wahrscheinlich nicht, nahm sie an. Es handelte sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht um eine Vorsehung, nichts, was ihre Zukunft bestimmte.

Aber diese Insel offenbarte ab und an die seltsamsten Dinge. Noch immer dachte sie an Hagrids Hütte, die Insel mit dem Einhorn, an das Piratenschiff im Wald.

Und jetzt fand sie einen Koffer mit einem Hochzeitskleid.

Und für die schmalste Sekunde fragte sie sich, was die Insel ihr sagen wollte.

Aber… wahrscheinlich war es Zufall.

Denn, was sollte es sonst sein?

Er war hoch in die Baumspitzen appariert, ließ die warme Sonne sein Gesicht bräunen und lehnte faul am breiten Stamm. Häufig war er jetzt hierhergekommen, genoss die Stille, den Wind und den Ausblick.

Es war der höchste Baum in der Umgebung, und es vermittelte ihm ein seltsames Gefühl der Erhabenheit, hier oben zu sein. Er konnte weit sehen, erkannte im Osten der Insel eine Bucht, wo ihm die Überreste zerschellter Schiffe ins Auge stachen. Nur noch ein paar Maste, ein paar Fetzen weißer Segel ragten aus den sanften Wellen, und wenn er die Augen verengte, meine er schwarze Schatten aus dem Wasser auftauchen zu sehen, nur damit sie einige Sekunden später wieder abtauchten. Er nahm an, dass es vielleicht Alligatoren waren. Aber die Entfernung untermauerte seine Vermutung nicht.

Und weit hinten im Westen gab es eine Stelle im Wasser, die seine Augen immer wieder streiften, denn einmal am Tag funkelte die Stelle so gleißend hell, als… fände die Sonne zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit einen Punkt, in dem sie sich spiegeln konnte. Dieses Rätsel hatte er noch nicht gelöst.

Aber er nahm an, im Zweifel handelte es sich um eine optische Täuschung. Er lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück. Er wusste, was er tat. Er verdrängte. Aber Granger nicht mehr zu sehen, half nicht unbedingt, sich besser auf die Zukunft vorzubereiten, hatte er festgestellt. Denn… es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er Panik bekam. Es war seine Schuld. Und dass er sich verboten hatte, sie zu sehen, änderte verdammt noch mal nichts an der Zukunft.

Es mochte vielleicht aus seinen Augen sein, aber es war nicht aus seinem Sinn. Die Tage wurden nicht länger, indem man sich vormachte, das Objekt seiner Begierde ignorieren zu können. Und egal, wie viele tiefsinnige Gedanken man sich machte – irgendwann käme der Tag, an dem sie gehen würden. Und dann? Dann hatte er den Großteil seiner Zeit damit verschwendet, alleine zu grübeln.

Und… war es besser? Er wusste es nicht wirklich. Es änderte zumindest nichts.

Er schreckte zusammen, war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber jetzt standen fünf kleine Krieger, mit Speeren, so lang wie Zahnstocher vor seinem Knie auf dem breiten Ast.

Zornig schienen sie ihn anzusehen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Da war das Baumvolk. Zumindest ein kleiner Teil davon.

„Hey?", begrüßte er die Männer.

Und sofort begannen sie alle wütend durcheinander zu rufen, und er verstand kein Wort der Sprache. „Ok!", unterbrach er sie mit erhobenen Händen. „Ich verstehe kein Wort. Was wollt ihr?" Verständnislos sah er die Männer an. Einer von ihnen, der besonders wütend war, hob den Speer und deutete auf seinen Kopf. Dracos Mund öffnete sich ratlos. War es eine Kriegserklärung?

Und in den gegenüberliegenden Wipfeln ragten weitere kleine Köpfe aus den Blättern. Grob konnte er vielleicht fünfzig Gestalten ausmachen.

„Saleng'a!", rief der wütende Mann vor ihm und deutete wieder mit dem Speer auf seinen Kopf. Alle anderen nickten etwas unwirsch. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich. Was sollte das? Wild fuchtelte der kleine Mann jetzt mit dem Speer, schien sich zu wappnen, und Draco befürchtete, dass er ihn tatsächlich mit einem Zahnstocher angreifen würde. Er lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd vor.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm ratlos, aber die kleinen Männer vor ihm zuckten zurück, als sich sein Oberkörper ihnen näherte. Der kleine Speer zitterte in der Hand des kleinen Mannes, und deutlich las Draco die Todesangst auf seinem Gesicht. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Soll ich gehen?", stellte er die nächste Frage, denn er nahm an, es gab ein territoriales Problem. Ansonsten konnte er sich die Aufregung nicht erklären. Wieder fuchtelte der kleine Mann vor ihm, fixierte einen Punkt neben Dracos Kopf, und Draco wandte den Blick.

Oh. Das hatte er nicht gesehen. Scheinbar hatte er die letzten Wochen gegen einen hohlen Stamm gelehnt. Denn erst jetzt erkannte er auf Kopfhöhe die feinen Kerben. Es schien eine Art Tür zu sein, die in den Stamm führte. War es ihr Haus?

Er begutachtete die Holzarbeit ein wenig verständnislos, und dann rief der kleine Mann wieder. „Saleng'a!" Und diesmal hörte es Draco. Etwas klopfte von innen gegen den Stamm. Sein Gewicht schien die kleine Tür versperrt zu haben. Er wandte den Blick zurück.

„Da ist jemand drin?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, und die Männer hoben die Speere wieder, als Draco sich umwandte, und die Fingernägel in die gekerbten Ritzen grub. Wild schrien die Männer, aber Draco bemühte sich nicht, irgendwelche Worte zu verstehen. Mit einiger Mühe lockerte er das Holz und schaffte es, die schmale Platte aus den Kerben zu ziehen. Merlin, er hatte den Weg in ihr Haus versperrt.

Aber kaum hatte er das Holz gelöst, musste er sich korrigieren. Nein, nicht das Haus, sondern die Schatzkammer. Der hohle Stamm im Innern war mit allerlei Schätzen gefüllt. Nagetierschädel, Piratenmünzen, viel zu schwer, als dass ein kleiner Mann überhaupt eine tragen konnte. Edelsteine, noch und nöcher, und Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das Baumvolk Gold und Glitzertand einfach nur schön fand, oder ob es eine andere Bewandtnis hatte?

Und dann krabbelte ein kleineres Wesen aus den Edelsteinen hervor. Er erkannte sofort, dass es ein Mädchen war, denn sie trug ein kleines weißes Kleid. Ihr Haar war länger, und – er wusste einfach, dass es ein Mädchen war.

Er spürte, wie ihn ein mutiger kleiner Mann mit dem Speer ins Knie stach, aber er ignorierte den minimalen Schmerz, öffnete die Handfläche, und hielt sie vor das Baumloch. „Es ist ok", sagte er ruhig, nickte dem kleinen Mädchen zu, und ihre winzigen Augen schienen ihn zu mustern. Und dann schien sie nachzugeben, setzte ihren winzigen Fuß auf seine Handfläche, dann den nächsten, und vorsichtig hob er sie hinab zu den zornigen kleinen Männern, die innegehalten hatten.

„Saleng'a!", rief der mutigste von ihnen, und Draco begriff, dass es wohl ihr Name war. Der kleine Mann zog sie in seine Arme, und Draco begriff die ganze Dramatik, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Merlin, seit wie vielen Tagen saß die Kleine wohl schon fest? Dann sahen ihn die Männer schließlich wieder an.

Und der erste verneigte sich tatsächlich vor ihm. Dann wiederholten die anderen die Geste mehr oder weniger halbherzig, und der erste Mann sprach schnell auf ihn ein, deutete auf das Mädchen, und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es Vater und Tochter waren. Aber irgendeine Verbindung bestand. Dann griff der Vater etwas vom Kopf des Mädchens, was Draco bewusst nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, aber es funkelte jetzt golden im Tageslicht.

War es eine Krone, fragte er sich amüsiert, aber der Mann hielt sie ihm mit beiden Händen entgegen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Nein, in seinen Dimensionen war es keine Krone, es… war ein Ring?!

Ein goldener Ring mit einem grünen Smaragd in der Mitte, gesäumt von kleineren Smaragden. Sein Mund öffnete sich verstört. Er kannte den Ring.

Scheinbar bot der kleine Mann ihm den Ring als Dank an. Verblüfft akzeptierte Draco diese Geste. „Danke", murmelte er, mehr als verstört. Bevor er den Ring näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte, fuchtelten die Männer wieder mit ihren Speeren, und Draco begriff, er sollte die kleine Luke wieder verschließen.

Dies tat er mit ungläubigem Blick, und kaum dass das Holz den Schatz des Baumvolks wieder verbarg, verschwanden die kleinen Wesen hastig wieder. Er nahm an, er würde sich nicht mehr den höchsten Baum aussuchen, um seine Zeit dort zu verbringen, aber verwirrt öffnete er seine Handfläche wieder.

Diesen Ring hatte er verloren, als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war. Pansy und Blaise waren an diesem Tag in seinem Haus gewesen, und sie waren verbotenerweise in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gegangen, und schnell hatte Pansy die Schmuckschatulle seiner Mutter entdeckt. Sie hatten gespielt, und wie immer, wenn Pansy mit dabei war, mussten sie Hochzeit spielen. Pansy hatte sich in eines der Seidenlaken gewickelt, und sich diesen Ring ausgesucht, mit dem Blaise um ihre Hand anhalten musste.

Diese lächerliche Zeremonie hatte draußen stattgefunden, und seine Mutter hatte einen halben Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, als sie begriffen hatte, dass Pansy eines der Seidenlaken mit Grasflecken ruinierte. Sie waren schleunigst geflohen, und kurze Zeit später hatte Pansy geheult, weil der zu große Ring von ihrem Finger gefallen war.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Narzissa es gemerkt hatte, und Draco musste die Geschichte beichten. Die Elfen hatten den gesamten Garten umgraben müssen, aber wahrscheinlich war einer der Niffler schneller gewesen, die Narzissa mit dem Alles-weg-Gartenfluch-Mittel nicht erwischt hatte, und hatte den Ring irgendwo tief ins Erdreich gegraben, wo ihn nicht mal die Elfen finden konnten.

Und dieser Ring lag nun glänzend und golden in seiner Hand. Mit verengten Augen las er die Inschrift: ADM+CM1947. Da hatten seine Großeltern geheiratet. Abraxas und Cressida. Es war der Ehering seiner Großmutter gewesen.

Was bei Salazar tat dieser Ring hier auf der Insel?!

Wieso war diese Insel vollkommen fremd und doch… zeigten sich immer mehr und mehr Dinge von ihrem Zuhause? Dumbledore? Hagrids Hütte? Märchengestalten aus seinen Kinderbüchern? Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit?

Es machte keinen Sinn. Überhaupt keinen.


	33. Chapter 33

**_33\. Pain & Punishment_**

Ihr Mann war niemand, der besonders offen oder gerne seine Gefühle zeigte. Auch sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht zu weinen. Dies war keine Beisetzung. Die Beisetzung hatte bereits stattgefunden, auf ihrem Grund und Boden, in ihrer privaten Gruft.

Dies war mehr eine offizielle Funktion, aus der weder sie noch Lucius einen Ausweg gefunden hatten. Der Minister hatte viele Worte gesprochen, hatte es einen Unfall genannt, eine Tragödie, einen unausweichlichen Tribut, den der Krieg von vielen forderte. Durch die Blume hatte er mehr als deutlich erklärt, dass das Ministerium nichts weiter tun konnte.

Es waren Monate vergangen, ohne irgendein Zeichen, ohne den kleinsten Hinweis.

Und Lucius hatte sich umgehört. Die Auroren, unter ihnen auch Harry Potter, hatten Versuche angestellt, Theorien entworfen, eine absurder als die nächste, aber, wenn Lucius richtig verstanden hatte, war noch nicht jede Hoffnung verloren, auch wenn der Minister es ihnen gerade anders verkaufte.

Narzissa war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es eine bessere Lösung wäre. Natürlich hatte sich Lucius um Rat bemüht, hatte namenhafte Verteidiger befragt, wie ein mögliches Verfahren ausgehen würde, würde Draco tatsächlich wieder nach Hause kommen.

Es hing von vielen Faktoren ab, hatte Thomas Headley, ihr Strafverteidiger, gesagt, für den sie im Voraus schon sehr viel Gold bezahlt hatten. Er war es gewesen, der auch Lucius eine faire Verhandlung beschert hatte. Und Lucius war freigesprochen worden, da es letztendlich keinen Beweis gegeben hatte, dass er tatsächlich am Endkampf teilgenommen hatte. Aber sollten Draco und dieses Mädchen wieder auftauchen, dann wären die Umstände zunächst eindeutig belastend auf Dracos Seite. Dann wäre offensichtlich, dass Draco am Endkampf teilgenommen hatte, es wäre offensichtlich, dass er versucht hatte, den Portschlüssel zu retten, damit Voldemort hätte entkommen können. Die Aussage des Mädchens wäre noch ein weiterer Nagel zu seinem – momentan – zweiten Sarg, und Narzissa mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was für ein herber Schlag es für ihren Ruf und den guten Namen wären.

So gut der Name eben noch war.

Lucius hatte nach dem Ausgang gefragt. Was es unterm Strich bedeuten würde.

Und Headley hatte es sehr forensisch zusammengefasst. Draco hätte sich der versuchten Fluchthilfe, des Kriegsverbrechens und zahlreichen anderen Verbrechen strafbar gemacht, je nach dem, was er dem Mädchen sonst noch angetan hatte – wo auch immer sie waren, falls sie noch lebten. Und die Last des Entlastungsbeweises ruhte allein auf Dracos Verteidigung. Nur die Entführung hatte keinen Weg auf die Liste gefunden, denn nach Zeugenaussagen hatte das Mädchen selber versucht, den Portschlüssel zu zerstören und hatte sich eigenverantwortlich selbst in Gefahr gebracht.

Nicht, dass das half. Headley schätzte das Strafmaß auf zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre. Wenn nicht mehr. Je nach dem. Und Narzissa konnte es nicht ertragen. Sie konnte kaum ertragen, ihren Sohn beerdigen zu müssen, obwohl ungewiss war, ob er noch lebte oder nicht. Und sie konnte nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass, wenn er noch lebte, er den Großteil seiner Zukunft in Askaban verbringen sollte.

In Askaban! Sie schloss kurz die Augen.

Der Minister hatte seine furchtbare Rede beendet. Und Harry Potter betrat das Podium. Anscheinend ließ auch er es sich nicht nehmen, noch mehr Worte zu äußern. Sie hoffte nur, er würde sie nicht öffentlich diffamieren. Es war sehr unangenehm, hier zu sein, in der Unterzahl, während der gesamte Weasley-Clan ihnen tödliche Blicke zuteilwerden ließ.

Oh ja, Narzissa war nicht blind.

„Hier her zu kommen, mit dem Gedanken, einen geliebten Menschen aus unserer Mitte vielleicht nicht wiederzusehen, ist ein schwerer Gang", begann Potter nun tonlos seine Rede. „Ganz bestimmt für uns alle." Lucius' Oberlippe kräuselte sich in stummer Ablehnung. „Vielleicht waren wir zu leichtsinnig, diesen Krieg gewinnen zu wollen – komme was da wolle. Vielleicht hätte wir nicht alles riskieren müssen. Vielleicht hätte Hermine… nicht alle aufs Spiel setzen sollen", schloss Potter kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bereue, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte, es doch zu tun."

Und Narzissa begriff nicht, wie manche Menschen so offen sprechen konnten. Als ginge es die Leute tatsächlich etwas an. Als interessierte es irgendwen.

Sie mied den Blick auf den Jungen, der überlebte. Es war ihr unangenehm. „Aber… Hermine ist nicht tot. Das weiß ich. Und ich kann nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich wieder nach Hause kommt. Denn das wird sie. Das hier ist kein Abschied." Anscheinend brauchte er diese Worte, musste sie laut sagen, und all die Weasleys, die sie an den Händen nicht abzuzählen vermochte, nickten überwiegend in stummem Einverständnis. Und sie spürte, dass der Junge sie ansah. Sie und Lucius. Fast automatisch hob sich ihr Blick. „Sie werden beide wiederkommen", schien er ihnen zu versprechen, und Narzissa wünschte fast, er würde es nicht tun.

Bestand nun der Zwang, dass sie es ebenfalls taten? Mussten sie zu den Angehörigen oder Freunden dieses Mädchens gehen und ihnen versichern, dass… sie wieder nach Hause käme? Narzissa war nichts egaler, als das Schicksal irgendeiner Muggelgeborenen. Sie wollte kein Verständnis heucheln müssen, denn… sie standen auf gänzlich verschiedenen Seiten. Sie erinnerte sich, dass vor allem Arthur Weasley ihnen schwere Steine in den Weg gelegt hatte, denn er war einer der Zeugen gewesen, die geschworen hatten, Lucius im Endkampf erkannt zu haben. Erfolglos, Merlin sei Dank. Aber sie blickte Potters unausgesprochener Aufforderung nicht mit Freude entgegen.

Sie wollte mit keinem dieser Leute auch nur einen Blick wechseln, geschweige denn auch nur ein einziges Wort. Und selbst wenn Draco nach Hause kam, wäre es kein schöner Empfang.

Lucius rührte sich nicht, als Potter das Podium verlassen hatte. Sie rührten sich beide nicht, waren in Begleitung ihrer Berater, standen soweit wie möglich abseits, und einige Schaulustige lugten immer wieder in den offenen geschmückten Saal im Ministerium, wo diese unnütze Feier gehalten wurde. Sie waren vielleicht fünfzehn Leute, aber es fühlte sich erdrückend an.

„Danke, dass Sie alle gekommen sind. Wir bedauern Ihren Verlust", endete der Minister, und mit einem Nicken waren sie alle verabschiedet. „Bedienen Sie sich bitte am aufgebauten Buffet."

Zum Leichenschmaus wollte sie wirklich nicht bleiben. Und sie nahm an, sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass auch er das nicht wollte.

Aber schon hatte sich Arthurs Frau einen Weg zu ihnen gebahnt. Narzissa hatte keine guten Gefühle gegenüber den Weasleys. Nicht eines. Diese Frau hatte ihre Schwester getötet. Zwar im Kampf. Zwar zur Verteidigung, aber… Bellatrix war tot wegen ihr. Sie spürte förmlich, wie Lucius neben ihr zu Stein wurde.

„Mrs Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte sie sie jetzt mit belegter Stimme. „Wir haben unsere Differenzen", begann sie zögernd, und Narzissa war überrascht, dass sie selber bereits sprach.

„Differenzen würde ich es nicht nennen", entkam es scharf und kalt ihren Lippen, ohne Begrüßung und ohne die gebotene Form der Höflichkeit, welche zwar gerade unter Reinblütern von entscheidender Wichtigkeit war, aber diese Leute waren Blutsverräter! Nichts weiter. Lucius' Kopf neigte sich leicht, und sein Blick war mahnend. Aber diese Frau hatte ihre Schwester getötet! Narzissa würde sich nicht dahingehend demütigen lassen, ihre Gefühle unterdrücken zu müssen, weil irgendeine Muggelgeborene verschwunden war!

„Der Krieg ist vorbei. Und das ist gut", fuhr die rundliche Frau beinahe beschwichtigend fort. „Ich hege keinen Groll gegen Sie oder Ihre Familie. Ich wünsche nur, dass die Kinder unbeschadet nach Hause kommen." Unbeschadet! Dass sie nicht lachte. Und nein, diese Frau hatte kein Recht, überhaupt von einem Groll zu sprechen! Sie hatte ihre Schwester getötet, wenn überhaupt dann-!

„Wir danken Ihnen", sagte Lucius tatsächlich mit Nachdruck, denn wahrscheinlich spürte er, dass Narzissa kurz vor der Explosion stand. Er war immer schon der Diplomat gewesen. Wenn auch nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Garantiert nicht Zuhause.

„Ich hoffe, wir können dies zum Anlass nehmen, unsere Uneinigkeiten zu vergessen? Wir sind schließlich alle auf derselben Seite, nicht wahr?" Diese Leute waren unfassbar, fand sie. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu harten Fäusten geballt, aber Lucius nickte, magischerweise ohne zu schreien.

„Natürlich, Mrs Weasley." Narzissa musste ihm lassen, dass er ein exzellenter Schauspieler war.

„Ich kann das nicht", brachte Narzissa jedoch gepresst hervor, und sie hörte Lucius ausatmen. Sie konnte sich nicht verstellen. Nicht hier. Nicht heute. Nicht vor… diesen Menschen!

„Wie schade", erwiderte die Frau vor ihr dreisterweise enttäuscht. „Ich fühle mit Ihnen. Ein Kind zu verlieren, ist eine furchtbare Angelegenheit. Vielleicht werden wir uns… irgendwann einmal verstehen." Leicht für diese Furie zu sagen, dachte Narzissa. Hätte sie einen Stall voller unerzogener Gören wie Mrs Weasley, dann würde sie auch eine heitere Miene machen, aber sie hatte nur den einen Sohn! Nur den einen! Und der würde nach Askaban kommen, sollte er überhaupt lebendig wiederkehren.

Am besten wäre Draco längst tot, um ihnen diese Schande zu ersparen, dachte sie plötzlich.

Und betroffen löste sich der Druck in ihren Händen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, und… halten Sie einfach durch", schloss sie, verabschiedete sich, aber Narzissa sah sie schon nicht mehr an. Lucius atmete schließlich aus.

„Du hättest einfach den Zauberstab ziehen können, Darling", murmelte er kühl. „Das wäre weitaus weniger unhöflich gewesen."

„Ich möchte gehen", sagte sie steif. „Jetzt", fügte sie eindringlicher hinzu. Lucius nickte lediglich, und sie und die Berater setzten sich in Bewegung, verließen diesen bedrückenden Saal und alle Weasleys, die sich hier befanden.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Narzissas plötzliche Gedanken hatten die Tränen in ihre Augen getrieben.

„Was ist?", wollte Lucius einigermaßen gereizt wissen. „Versuche, dich noch ein wenig zu beherrschen, Merlin noch mal", knurrte er beinahe, aber Narzissa brach schluchzend in Tränen aus, verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, und sie registrierte, dass Lucius die Berater voranschickte. „Bitte, komm", ermahnte er sie steif. Aber sie ließ die Hände sinken, sah ihn verschwommen vor sich, und wieder einmal konnte sie nicht anders, als ihre Gedanken laut zu äußern. So war sie eben. Sie konnte es nicht ändern.

„Wäre es besser, wenn er nicht wiederkäme?", fragte sie ihn heiser, und er runzelte verstört die Stirn.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm zornig.

„Draco", flüsterte sie. „Wäre es besser, er wäre längst tot?" Denn sie wusste nicht, ob es schlimme Gedanken waren, oder ob es gnädige Gedanken waren. Kurz öffnete sich Lucius' Mund. Dann atmete er aus. „Ich meine, fünfzehn Jahre Askaban sind doch wie ein Tod, oder nicht?" Ihre Stimme zitterte bereits. Lucius verdrehte die Augen über sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entkam es ihm barsch. „Vielleicht wäre es besser", räumte er schließlich ein. „Für ihn zumindest", ergänzte er dann. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Vermisst du ihn?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich, und er schoss ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Bitte, setz dich in Bewegung, ich möchte hier wirklich keine Wurzeln schlagen, Narzissa. Ich bitte dich!", knurrte er jetzt, aber sie blieb, wo sie war. Sie konnten doch beide unmöglich denken, dass es besser wäre, wäre ihr eigener Sohn längst tot! Sie sah in sein Gesicht, während eine weitere Träne ihre Wange hinabrollte. Ihr Gesicht brannte heiß vor Scham. „Stures Weib", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

„Lucius!", sagte sie rau, aber sie ließ sich mitziehen.

„Was?" Er sah sie nicht an. „Ob ich ihn vermisse? Ich weiß es nicht", informierte er sie barsch. „Sobald ich es jedoch tun sollte, sage ich dir Bescheid, in Ordnung?", knurrte er gepresst, und wieder nahmen heiße Tränen ihr die Sicht.

Selten kam er in den dritten Stock. Wenn überhaupt. Hier befanden sich die Wäschezimmer, die Gästezimmer, das Gästebad und… sein ehemaliges Zimmer.

Er schob die Tür lautlos weiter auf. Sie saß auf seinem Bett. Gedankenverloren, ein Buch in den Händen.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte er sie, um Ruhe bemüht. Um Gleichmut, um… er wusste es nicht wirklich. Ihr leerer Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht. „Es wird Zeit. Sie erwarten uns im Club", erinnerte er sie überflüssigerweise.

„Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Narzissa, ich bitte dich", entfuhr es ihm genervt.

„Warst du überhaupt wieder in seinem Zimmer?", wollte sie entrüstet von ihm wissen, und er öffnete überrascht den Mund.

„Nein. Was sollte ich hier?", entgegnete er entgeistert. Auch all die Jahre vorher hatte er Dracos Zimmer selten betreten. Und wieder weinte seine Frau. Er hatte geahnt, dass es ein immenser Fehler sein würde, im Ministerium aufzutauchen, aber sein Rechtsmagier hatte es ihm dringend angeraten. Er atmete aus und kam zu ihr, um sich neben sie auf das Bett zu setzen. „Was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich…- Lucius, ich will nicht, dass er tot ist", flüsterte sie erstickt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Erschöpft atmete er aus.

„Wir haben ihn beerdigt, Narzissa. Dass er wiederkommt, ist… wirklich unwahrscheinlich. Wir sollten uns damit abfinden. Ich halte es für unklug, sich den Fantasien hinzugeben, wie es vielleicht dieser Potter-Junge tut", schloss er sanfter. „Vielleicht… sollten wir dieses Zimmer renovieren", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Selbst wenn Draco unter Umständen wiederkommen sollte, wird er es sowieso lange Zeit nicht nutzen können."

„Vielleicht…", murmelte sie tonlos, und er war dankbar, etwas Bestätigung von ihr zu bekommen. Er sah die Dinge nicht so ernst wie Narzissa. Er hatte getrauert, er hatte den Schmerz überwunden. Er hatte auch kaum Zeit, etwas anderes zu tun. Der Richter war freundlich genug gewesen, ihm eine Bewährungsprobe aufzuerlegen, und es schlug ihm schon aufs Gemüt, zur Strafe zwangsversetzt in der Abteilung für Magische Kreaturenhilfe zu arbeiten. Sei es auch nur für zwanzig Stunden im Monat.

Und sollte Draco wiederkommen, dann würde er die Haft absitzen. Lucius war selber in Askaban gewesen. Es war nicht nett. Es war kein Urlaub, aber… es würde schon gehen. Dann käme er irgendwann wieder nach Hause. Narzissa machte sich Sorgen um den Namen, den Ruf, aber Lucius wusste, es hing ohnehin alles in der Schwebe. Hauptsache ihm blieben seine Konten in Gringotts erhalten. Mehr beschäftigte ihn kaum. Wenn Draco tot war, hatten sie ihn standesgemäß beerdigt. Wenn er lebte, dann würde er die Strafe absitzen, und dann würden sie weitersehen.

„Es könnte ein Hobbyzimmer werden. Du könntest wieder malen?", schlug er neutral vor. Sie nickte abwesend, schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. Er hatte Algernon Goyle versprochen, pünktlich zu sein. Zwar hielt er nicht viel von ihm, aber Algernon brachte heute sein neues magisches Jagdgewehr mit in den Club. Es besaß einen Doppellauf mit magischem Fokus und internem Stabilisator. Das beste auf dem Markt.

„-ein Kinderzimmer werden?" Narzissas Stimme drang in seine Gedanken.

„Was?", fragte er etwas abwesend und sah sie wieder an. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt.

„Es könnte ein neues Kinderzimmer werden", wiederholte sie scheinbar mit großen Augen. Er blinzelte verstört.

„Was?", wiederholte er tatsächlich verständnislos.

„Wir könnten ein zweites Kind haben", eröffnete sie ihm. Langsam öffnete sich sein Mund. Was?! „Ich meine, ich bin nicht zu alt. Wir könnten einer Risikoschwangerschaft leicht mit Magie entgegenwirken. Es wäre kein Aufwand", sagte sie hastig.

„Narzissa", begann er langsam, denn es käme nicht in Frage, ein zweites Kind zu bekommen.

„Wir… wir könnten es diesmal richtig machen!", beteuerte sie heiser. „Wir…"

„Ich will kein Kind mehr", unterbrach er sie fassungslos. Sie schwieg abrupt. Wieder sah er, wie ihre Augen glasig wurden.

„Aber… wir haben keins mehr", flüsterte sie erstickt. „Wir haben niemanden mehr." Er sah sie überfordert an. Er hatte das hinter sich. Er war dreiundvierzig Jahre alt. Er war zu alt für ein weiteres Kind. Viel zu alt. Er war froh, dass sie das Haus behalten konnten, dass es keine schlimmeren Konsequenzen als die Strafversetzung gegeben hatte! Und Narzissa wäre sechzig, wenn dieses Kind erst mal zwanzig wäre! So wollte er sein Alter nicht verbringen.

„Das stimmt nicht", widersprach er, denn ihre Freunde warteten im Club bereits auf sie. Sie hatten genug Rückhalt. Alle ihre Freunde waren schließlich auf der Beerdigung gewesen. Es war einfach zu viel für Narzissa. Sie würde es irgendwann überwunden haben, nahm er an. Jetzt gerade war sie einfach… noch in Trauer.

„Ich will ein zweites Kind", verlangte sie tonlos, und er schloss die Augen, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Vielleicht sollte sie sich therapeutische Hilfe suchen, dachte er knapp. Er könnte morgen einen Termin bei Heiler Atwell machen, überlegte er.

„Narzissa", sagte er wieder, aber sie hatte sich voller Tatendrang erhoben, hatte das Zimmer verlassen, und wusste Merlin, wohin sie ging. Er hörte, wie ihre Schritte verklangen, und jetzt saß er allein auf Dracos Bett. Das Buch, was Narzissa in den Händen gehalten hatte, lag vergessen neben ihm.

Er betrachtete das Zimmer. Das Bett war gemacht, der Schreibtisch war leer, die Schranktüren sauber verschlossen. Nicht viel deutete darauf hin, dass hier überhaupt jemand gewohnt hatte, dachte er beinahe. Träge erhob er sich. Es waren anstrengende Tage gewesen.

Er ging zum Schreibtisch, zog die rechte Schublade auf, aber sie war leer. Er schob sie wieder zu und zog die linke auf. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er eine Reisefeder, das bereits angelaufene Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, ein paar leere Blätter Pergament, und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass Draco ein besonders interessanter Mensch gewesen war.

Persönlich konnte er sich an kein Gespräch mehr erinnern. Zum Ende des Krieges, war Lucius immer häufiger enttäuscht gewesen, denn Draco hatte nicht einmal die simpelsten Aufgaben erfüllen können. Und eigentlich zeigte auch sein Verschwinden lediglich nur, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, sich rauszuhalten, zu erkennen, wann es richtig gewesen wäre, zu fliehen, und wenn Lucius an ihn dachte, erfüllte ihn eine Art stummer Zorn. Eine bittere Enttäuschung, denn alle anderen Söhne hatten es hervorragend gemeistert, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Nur Lucius war mit dem Pech gestraft, einen Sohn zu haben, der es nicht verstanden hatte, sich vernünftig zu profilieren, sich in Szene zu setzen, seinem Namen Ehre zu machen. Zornig schob er die Schulblade wieder zu. Draco hatte es nicht einmal zum Schulsprecher geschafft.

Und bei Lucius' Glück, würde Draco wiederkommen. Mit dem Mädchen. Und sie würde garantiert nicht für ihn aussagen. Sie würde ihm nicht helfen. Und würde er zurückkommen, würde sich Draco vielleicht auch noch ungeschickt anstellen und dann würde sein, Lucius', Verfahren womöglich erneut eröffnet werden! Merlin!

Vielleicht wäre ein Tod ehrenhafter. Dann wäre Draco im Krieg gefallen, und niemand auf ihrer Seite könnte ihn sonderlich dafür hassen, nahm Lucius an. Draco hatte sein Bestes versucht. Zumindest das.

Nein. Er vermisste ihn nicht wirklich, ging ihm plötzlich auf. Draco hatte das System nie verstanden. Er hatte nie zu ihnen gepasst, hatte Befehle nie gut ausgeführt. Lucius hatte nie viel mit seinem Sohn anfangen können. Er war ein unauffälliges Kind gewesen und später ein mittelmäßiger junger Mann. Nichts Besonderes. Keine Strafe, aber… wirklich auch kein Segen.

Lieber würde er das leidige Kapitel abhaken. Es hatte mit dem Familienleben eben nicht funktioniert. Manche hatten Pech. So war es eben. Und solch ein Risiko würde er garantiert nicht noch einmal eingehen.

Der Ordnung halber schritt er zum Bett und griff sich das Buch, um es wieder in das überschaubare Regal zu stellen. Es war ein Kinderbuch, stellte er fest. Der Einband schon etwas mitgenommen und an den Seiten eingerissen. Abwesend blätterte er durch die alten Seiten. Handgemalte Bilder bewegten sich in bunten Farben, zeigten einen dichten grünen Dschungel, einen schwarzen Tiger wie es schien, und auf der letzten Seite fiel sein Blick auf das bewegte Meer, während sich langsam viele schwarze Köpfe aus dem gemalten Wasser erhoben, die wohl alle demselben Seemonster zu gehören schienen, welches dabei war, ein Boot anzugreifen.

Seufzend klappte er das Buch zu, stellte es zurück, aber es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich jetzt das fantastische Gewehr ansehen gehen würde, ob Narzissa nun mitkam oder eben nicht. Auch das war etwas, wofür Draco nie Begabung gezeigt hatte. Lucius war stets auf die Jagd gegangen, aber Draco würde mit dem teuersten magischen Präzisionsgewehr nicht einen lahmen Hippogreif zu Strecke bringen, selbst wenn dieser ihm den Lauf halten würde. Draco war kaum in der Lage, für sich selbst zu sorgen, dachte Lucius seufzend, als er das Licht löschte und das Zimmer verließ.

Seinen Sohn hatte er beerdigt, soweit er es beurteilte. Und wie er es einschätzte, blieb Draco besser tot. Es ersparte ihnen allen eine Menge weiteren Ärger. Wie sollte Draco auch so lange auf sich selbst gestellt überlebt haben?

Es war unmöglich.


	34. Chapter 34

**_34\. Star-Crossed_**

Mit beinahe gelangweilter Präzision zielte Draco und warf das ehemalig stumpfe Messer, was sein neuer Zauberstab geschärft hatte, locker aus dem Handgelenk. Es gewann zirkelnd an Geschwindigkeit, surrte scharf durch die Luft und verfehlte den dösenden Graszüngler, der an der sonnigen Rinde Licht getankt hatte um einen Millimeter, wie Draco beabsichtigt hatte. Schwingend war das Messer stecken geblieben, und die kleine Echse schreckte aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf und verschwand in schnellen Bewegungen die Rinde empor.

Vielleicht war es nicht gerade produktiv, kleine Tiere zu ärgern, aber Spaß machte es allemal. Draco hatte sogar in seinen Schneiderkünsten dazu gelernt, hatte sich von den anderen Schiffen im Osten noch Fetzen von Leinen geholt, und sein neues Shirt besaß sogar eine Brusttasche.

Seufzend erhob er sich, versiegelte seine Höhle vorsichtshalber mit einem Zauber, ehe er apparierte und fest mit beiden Füßen im Sand landete.

Die frische Brise der freien See begrüßte ihn sofort, zog fast liebevoll an seinen Strähnen, schien ihn Richtung Wasser schieben zu wollen, und er wischte sich das helle Blond aus den Augen, atmete die Luft tief ein und genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht, warum er den Strand gewählt hatte. Er hatte etwas anderes sehen wollen. Aber… das stimmte vielleicht nicht wirklich. Denn er wollte dem Rätsel des Wasser-Schimmerns auf den Grund gehen. Nicht, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, soweit rauszukommen, aber… es wäre immerhin irgendetwas, was er tun könnte, anstatt sich selber zu bemitleiden und den goldenen Ring seiner Großmutter zwischen seinen Finger zu drehen, als würde er ihm irgendwann eine Antwort offenbaren.

Er musste weiter in den Westen, glaubte er. Einigermaßen motiviert apparierte er den Strand entlang. Die warme Sonne tat gut, war sie doch meist im Dschungel durch Blätter verborgen.

Er hielt unterwegs an, um eine Kokosnuss, die am Boden lag, mit dem Zauberstab zu öffnen, und trank genussvoll die warme Milch. Es war nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsgetränk – gar nicht, aber es war etwas anderes als immer nur Süßwasser.

Er erlaubte sich gar nicht mehr an Frühstückstee oder Macallan Scotch zu denken. Es waren nur noch Ideen von Geschmack, weit hinten in seinem Nervenzentrum. Und Kokosmilch war wohl noch das Außergewöhnlichste hier.

Er kam gut voran, hatte seine bloßen Füße geschützt, so dass die Hitze des Sandes ihm nichts ausmachte, und als er das westliche Ende der Insel erreicht hatte, schirmte er seine Augen ab und blickte blinzelnd in die Ferne, dem Horizont entgegen. Das Schimmern konnte er nicht ausmachen. Er schätzte, wie weit es wäre.

Zehn Meilen? Vielleicht etwas weniger? Wasserdistanzen waren trügerisch. Sein Blick fiel auf den weichen Sand. Seine Spuren waren nicht die ersten, stellte er fest. Er erkannte es nur im Windschatten der Felsen hier, wo der Wind den Sand nicht verwirbelt hatte. Sie war ebenfalls hier gewesen, nahm er an.

Sie machte also Entdeckungstouren am Strand. Seine Schultern sanken langsam.

Er vermisste sie.

Ob sie ihn vermisste?

Er verzog kurz den Mund. War es wichtig? Half es ihm?

Er schloss die Augen. Er kotzte sich selber an. Denn ja. Verflucht, es war wichtig. Es half ihm. Vielleicht half es ihm nicht, einer Haftstrafe zu entgehen, aber es half seiner Seele. Und war das nicht verrückt?

Soweit die Insel ihn Lektionen lehrte, brauchte er immer endlos lange, irgendetwas zu begreifen, war ihm aufgefallen. Zwei Wochen war er jetzt alleine, und zwei Wochen lang wusste er, was ihm fehlte, aber zwei Wochen lang, war er jetzt zu stolz gewesen, irgendetwas zu tun.

Die Hand, mit der er seine Augen abschirmte, fiel an seine Seite.

Er wollte sie sehen. Und es war verdammt noch mal seine Entscheidung. Egal, ob es etwas änderte. Egal, ob es richtig war. Er konnte sie vermissen, wenn er in Askaban saß. Er musste sie nicht schon jetzt vermissen, wenn er verdammt noch mal auf derselben Insel mit ihr hockte!

Und er glaubte, das war der tiefsinnigste Gedanke, der in den letzten Wochen seinen Geist gestreift hatte.

Sein Selbstmitleid kotzte ihn an. Er war nicht schwach. Es würde schon gehen. Er würde es schon schaffen. Er würde sie nach Hause bringen, und das war alles. Was mit ihm passierte – war… egal.

Und anstatt über diese Erkenntnis in einen Schock zu verfallen, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

Und dann zog er den Zauberstab, drehte er sich um sich selbst und landete auf der Wiese vor der Höhle an den Fällen. Die Lagune. Ihre Lagune.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn hasste, ob sie den Zauberstab ziehen würde, aber selbst diese Aussichten ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. Denn es war alles besser, als mit sich selber und seinen scheiß Gedanken alleine zu sein.

„Hey", rief er knapp, kündigte sich an, während er den Zauberstab zurücksteckte, und als er die Höhle betreten wollte, verharrte er.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, und sein Blick sog ihren Anblick auf. Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. Denn… sie trug… ein Kleid?

Dann schluckte er schwer. Sein Blick verfing sich an dem seidigen Stoff, der eng um ihre Hüfte fiel, fließend wie Seide, und er konnte nicht wirklich denken.

Ihre Brustwarzen zeichneten sich durch den dünnen Stoff ab, und die schmalen hellen Träger traten leuchtend auf ihrer gebräunten Haut hervor.

Merlin, war sie schön. „Was-?"

Aber er kam näher, muss sie berühren, in diesem Kleid. Warum auch immer sie es trug, wo auch immer sie es herhatte! Er hoffte, seine Hände waren nicht schmutzig, aber schon legten sie sich auf ihre schlanken Hüften. Die Seide schmiegte sich kühl in seine Handflächen, und sein Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Überfordert sah sie ihn an, und im Halbdunkeln der Höhle erkannte er schemenhaft die Röte auf ihren Wangen.

Und ohne Worte senkte er den Kopf, fing ihre Lippen, küsste sie fest und verlangend, und dann legten sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ungeduldig fuhren seine Hände über den seidigen Stoff, der sie umhüllte, suchten nach Knöpfen, einem Reißverschluss, aber seine Hände fanden nichts.

Gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, die Träger über ihre Schultern zu schieben, unterbrach sie den Kuss, löste sich beinahe ertappt von ihm, als hätte sie gar nicht nachgeben wollen, als… besäße sie mehr Stolz als er.

„Was… was tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihr und sie wich tatsächlich vor ihm zurück, hatte aber das neu gebaute Bett schnell in den Knien.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", entkam es ihm rau, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, und noch immer sah sie so unglaublich wunderschön aus.

„Du… hast gesagt, du kannst meine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen", wiederholte sie die Worte schnell, die er nie gesagt hatte. Aber es war wohl einerlei, was er scheinbar nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Und er könnte ihr die Dinge aufzählen, die er noch viel weniger ertragen konnte. Aber es war überflüssig, denn er war wieder hier.

„Ich bin ein Arschloch", sagte er schlicht. „Und es tut mir leid", ergänzte er rau.

„Aber du…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, rümpfte verdächtigerweise die Nase auf eine Weise, die ihm zeigte, dass sie vielleicht weinen würde. „Du kannst nicht einfach-"

„-ich weiß", unterbrach er sie still. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er, und wagte sich einen Schritt näher.

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen will", behauptete sie kopfschüttelnd, um Beherrschung bemüht, aber er zuckte die Achseln.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, also ist es egal, oder nicht?"

„Malfoy-", begann sie warnend, aber er war nahe genug, um sie wieder zu berühren. Nur ihr Blick hielt ihn auf. „Du bist gegangen, du…" Und er wusste, er hatte sie verletzt. „Du hast gesagt, Dinge ändern sich nicht über Nacht", griff sie Worte auf, die er tatsächlich gesagt hatte.

„Tun sie auch nicht", bestätigte er ruhig und nahm ihre Hände in seine, verschränkte seine Fingern mit ihren, und mit weiten Augen sah sie ihn an. „Aber jetzt habe ich keine Angst mehr", schloss er sanft, und ihr Kiefer gab leicht nach. „Es ist mir egal, was passiert."

„Was passiert?", wiederholte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Hier nach", konkretisierte er seine Worte. „Nach… meinem _Urlaub_ ", wiederholte er nun ihre Worte, und kurz zuckten ihre Mundwinkel unkontrolliert. Sie verdrehte die Augen und blickte scheu zur Seite. „Ich war lange genug alleine, Granger", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck. „Mir reicht es. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein, wenn… wenn ich bei dir sein kann."

Und es war ein so eigenartiges Geständnis. Ihr glasiger Blick hob sich zu seinen Augen, und wieder biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn du mich hier noch willst", fügte er vorsichtiger hinzu.

Dann fiel ihr Blick. Kurz sah sie zu Boden, schüttelte sanft den Kopf, und lächelnd hob sich ihr Blick wieder.

„Ok", sagte sie heiser. Er spürte das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, und es war definitiv etwas, was er nicht alle Tage tat.

„Ok", wiederholte er, senkte langsam den Kopf, und sie schloss die Augen, als er ihre weichen Lippen mit seinem Mund verschloss. Er löste seine Finger von ihren, ließ sie zu ihren Schultern wandern und schob nun sanft die Träger über ihre Haut. Der zarte Stoff fiel von ihrer Haut, und jedes freie Stückchen Haut mussten seine Lippen küssen, nachdem er diesen Kuss beendet hatte.

Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Haut, über ihr Schlüsselbein, aber schnell hielt sie ihn auf, zog ihm das Shirt von den Schultern, und er half ihr, den Rest seiner Kleidung loszuwerden. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, und mittlerweile kannte er ihre Rundungen, kannte ihre Sommersprossen auf ihrem Körper, und sie zog ihn zum Bett. Sie fiel zuerst, und er folgte ihr, war über ihr, und er küsste sie erneut. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seitdem sie das getan hatten.

Seine Erektion war steinhart, schon seit einigen Minuten. Ihr Duft, das Gefühl ihres Körpers unter seinem, schickte eine ungeduldige Hitze in seinen Körper. Hart fuhren seine Hände ihre Seiten entlang, griffen in ihre Hüften, und sie öffnete sich ihm, spreizte die Beine, und seine Hand legte sich um ihren festen Oberschenkel, hob ihn an, legte ihn um seine Hüfte, und er konnte sich nicht mehr aufhalten und drang vorwärts.

Ihr Eingang teilte sich, heiß und feucht für ihn, und er glitt tiefer. Seine Atmung ging flacher, als das fantastische Gefühl ihrer Enge ihn erfasste. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als seine Lippen auf ihren Hals fielen, ihre Haut einatmeten, und er stieß sich nach vorne.

Ein Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund, und er presste sie härter in die organische Matratze, die sie gebaut hatte. Ihr beider Atem erfüllte die Höhle, und er fühlte sich befreit von all seinen Ängsten, spürte nur noch sie und den Einklang ihrer Körper, während ihre Fingernägel sanft über seinen Rücken kratzten.

Kraftvoll waren seine Bewegungen und er wollte sie besitzen, wollte sie haben, wollte, dass sie seinen Duft annahm – und hier, auf dieser Insel, war sie seins, nach seinem Verständnis, soweit er es begreifen konnte.

Sein Mund fand ihre geöffneten Lippen, und seine Zunge schob sich zwischen ihre Zähne, und sie reagierte sofort, zwang ihn durch eindeutige Bewegungen, den Rhythmus anzuziehen, und er folgte ihrem Wunsch, nahm sie härter, während ihre Zungen kämpften, und er sich zu gerne verlor….

Sie lag in seinem Arm, den Kopf auf seine haarlose Brust gelegt. Ihre Finger zeichneten unbewusst seine Narben nach, die sich unzählig auf seinem Oberkörper sammelten. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach, seit einer Weile schon.

„Woher hast du das Kleid?", fragte seine raue Stimme sie nach einem langen Moment, sie musste lächeln, weil seine Stimme durch seine Brust in ihrem Ohr vibrierte.

„Am Strand habe ich einen Koffer gefunden", erzählte sie ihm also.

„Ernsthaft?", wollte er fast amüsiert wissen. „Einfach so? Und da war ein Kleid drin?"

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Und ein Anzug", ergänzte sie lächelnd.

„Hm", machte er bloß.

„Es ist ein Hochzeitskleid", fuhr sie fort. „Es hat noch einiges mehr an Tüllschichten. Und einen seltsamen halblangen Überwurf, um den Oberkörper sittlich zu verstecken." Sie hörte sein raues Lachen.

„Und was? Du ziehst jetzt jeden Tag ein Hochzeitskleid an?", wollte er von ihr wissen, und sie lächelte gegen seine Brust.

„Nicht jeden Tag."

„Ok", machte er, wenig überzeugt. „Bedeutet es irgendwas?", fragte er dann.

„Wahrscheinlich nur, dass wir Hochzeit spielen könnten, wenn wir das wollen." Wieder zeichneten ihre Finger die Verfärbungen auf seiner Haut nach. Er schwieg daraufhin.

„Ich… habe einen Ring", sagte er dann nach einer Weile. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Du hast einen Ring?", wiederholte sie etwas ungläubig, aber sie spürte ihn nicken.

„Lange Geschichte", sagte er nur.

„Ich habe Zeit, Malfoy", bemerkte sie spöttisch. Er machte es sich bequemer, legte den Arm um ihre bloße Taille, und sein Daumen zeichnete nun Kreise auf ihrer Hüfte.

„Ich saß mittags auf dem höchsten Baum im Dschungel, und genau dort hatte das Baumvolk auch seinen Schatz versteckt."

„Seinen Schatz?", unterbrach sie ihn ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte er nur. „In einer Höhle im Stamm. Verrückt, nicht? Jedenfalls kamen die kleinen Männer, haben mich bedroht, und dann habe ich gemerkt, dass in dem Stamm jemand gefangen war. Ich habe das Mädchen befreit, und zum Dank habe ich ihre Krone bekommen."

„Ah ja", bemerkte sie grinsend. Wie unbefangen sie mittlerweile die abstrusesten Geschichten einfach zu Kenntnis nahmen. „Und die Krone war ein Ring?", schloss sie und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Ja. Und nicht nur das", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Ich hatte den Ring verloren, als ich klein war. Er gehört meine Großmutter Cressida", schloss er still. Und plötzlich fokussierte ihr Blick. Sie stützte sich auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Könnte es sein, dass…-

„Wofür steht ADM?", fragte sie ihn, ein wenig atemlos.

„Keine Ahnung?", entgegnete er. „Wofür steht es?", wollte er wissen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es… sind Initialen. Sie stehen auf… auf dem Koffer, den ich gefunden habe." Und dann verengten sich seine Augen.

„Abraxas Darien Malfoy", entfuhr es ihm. „Die… Initialen stehen auch in Großmutters Ring", schien ihm unmittelbar einzufallen.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig. „Dann… dann ist es auch das Kleid deiner Großmutter?", vermutete sie verwirrt, und seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Das… mag sein?"

„Gruselig", war alles, was sie sagte, denn wirklich überraschen konnte sie Insel nicht mehr.

„Ja", bestätigte er bloß.

Und der Moment war… einigermaßen unangenehm, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, warum. Jetzt hatte sie jedenfalls nicht mehr das zwingende Bedürfnis, das Kleid anzuziehen.

Auch wenn sein hungriger Blick unbezahlbar gewesen war.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er sie schließlich, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich könnte was essen", erwiderte sie achselzuckend. Mühsam richtete er sich auf, streckte die Arme über den Kopf, und auch auf seinem Rücken häuften sich die Narben. Wie von selbst legte sich ihre Hand über seine Haut. „Wieso entfernst du sie nicht?", fragte sie abwesend. Sein Blick wandte sich.

„Was?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.

„Die Narben", murmelte sie. „Du hast einen Zauberstab", machte sie deutlich.

„Nein", sagte er bloß, als er sich erhob. „Ich trage sie lieber." Er zog sich die Hose über, aber sie wandte nicht den Blick von seinem wohlgeformten Hinterteil. Fast musste sie lächeln. „Aber…", sagte er plötzlich und angelte sich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, „ich frage mich, ob er stark genug ist."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihm zu, als er den Zauberstab in seinen Unterarm presste. Zuerst begriff sie nicht. „ _Perpurgo_!", sagte er, und leuchtend schwarz trat sein Dunkles Mal auf seiner gebräunten Haut hervor – bevor… es verschwand!

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie, hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht, aber er wirkte merklich zufrieden.

„Das ging leichter, als ich angenommen hatte."

„Was hast du getan?", wisperte sie entgeistert. Verständnislos sah er sie an.

„Was soll ich damit?", stellte er tatsächlich ernsthaft die Gegenfrage, und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. „Es ist nicht so, als ob es mir noch irgendwelche Türen öffnen würde."

Aber es war so verdammt erheblich, dass sie nicht fassen konnte, dass er einen simplen Reinigungszauber angewandt hatte, um… um seine ganze Identität zu löschen! Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich plötzlich und er kehrte zum Bett zurück, um sich zu setzen.

„Hey, alles ok?", fragte er sie tatsächlich.

„Du… du hast es… entfernt", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

„Hättest du es lieber dort behalten?", fragte er sie tatsächlich.

„Ich- nein!", sagte sie hastig. „Aber…-"

„-es war ein hässliches Tattoo, ok?", schien er ihr versichern zu wollen, aber perplex wandte sie den Kopf.

„Ich weiß das", murmelte sie. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ok, das nächste Mal frage ich dich, bevor ich irgendwas entferne…", bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Aber… bedeutet es dir nichts? Ich meine-"

„-es bedeutet, dass ich für lange Zeit ins Gefängnis komme, wenn wir Zuhause sind. Und ganz ehrlich – ich brauche kein scheiß Tattoo, was mich daran erinnert. Ich vergesse es schon nicht", schloss er schlicht.

Und sie verstand. Er war wirklich anders. So vollkommen anders. Und er hatte keine Angst mehr. Sie hatte direkt viel mehr Angst.

„Vielleicht… können wir das verhindern. Vielleicht-" Aber er lehnte sich einfach vor und küsste ihre Lippen. Sie schwieg abrupt, aber schon beendete er den Kuss wieder.

„Vielleicht", räumte er sanft ein. „Wir lösen das Problem, wenn es sich stellt, ok?"

„Aber-"

„-ok?", unterbrach er sie, wiederholte die Bestätigung mit Nachdruck, und sie begriff, er würde darüber nicht weiter reden wollen. Ihr Blick fiel.

„Ok", bestätigte sie still.

„Ich besorge was zu essen", schloss er, zog sich an, und verließ die Höhle.

Kopfschüttelnd krabbelte sie aus dem weichen Blätterbett und zog wieder ihre Leinenshorts und das Shirt an. Sie mochte den neuen Malfoy. Aber gleichzeitig machte er ihr Angst. Mehr als der alte.

Und siedend heiß fiel es ihr ein.

„Verhütung, Hermine!", murmelte sie streng und suchte ihren Zauberstab.

Und aus dem Nichts, gleißend hell, wie sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, erschien die nächste Vision, und Hermine vergaß ihren Zauberstab, als sie fast stürzte, vor Schreck.


	35. Chapter 35

**_35\. The Boy_**

Es war ein Unwetter, was sich ihr offenbarte. Ein schreckliches Gewitter hatte sich am Himmel zusammengebraut, Wolken türmten sich in Nuancen von Schwarz und Grau. Und unten, im Wasser, schlingerte ein Boot. Es besaß ein weißes Segel, was in seinen Lochnieten hin und her gerissen wurde, und ein Mann saß am Heck, hielt mühsam mit beiden Händen die Ruderpinne, damit er nicht vom Kurs abwich. Wellen peitschten an den Seiten des Bootes empor, überschwemmten den Boden des Bootes, und mit verengten Augen stellte Hermine lediglich fest, dass sie den jungen Mann nicht kannte.

Der nächste schreckliche Blitz beleuchtete sein Gesicht. Die Vision zeigte ihn deutlich. Er trug eine klatschnasse Jeans, ein altes Shirt, und Anstrengung zeichnete sein Gesicht. Er konnte nicht viel jünger sein als sie, nahm sie an. Er hatte blonde längere Haare, die sich selbst unter der Nässe wellten, und seine hellen Augen waren angstvoll auf das Großsegel geheftet, denn es sah gefährlicherweise danach aus, als wolle es aus den Nieten reißen.

Die Muskeln seines rechten Arms zitterten, denn dieser hielt das Ruder nun allein, während der Mann mit der linken Hand den Zauberstab zog. Er war pechschwarz. Wie ihr Zauberstab! Hermine hatte keine Sekunde einen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Mann sich genau hier befand. Vor der Insel, draußen im Meer! Sie wusste es einfach.

Mit einem brüllenden Fluch stabilisierte er das Segel, aber Hermine erkannte, der Zauberstab musste beschädigt oder anderweitig eingeschränkt sein, denn der Stabilisierungszauber funktionierte nur bedingt.

Und dann hörte sie ein schreckliches Geräusch. Es war ein… tiefes Grollen, unheimlich und es übertönte selbst den sausenden Wind.

„Na los!", schrie der Mann jetzt blind, während er versuchte, Kurs zu halten. „Komm raus, du Mistvieh!" Herausforderung brannte in seiner tiefen Stimme.

Für einen kurzen, abwesenden Moment, kam es Hermine vor wie Moby Dick. Als würde ein verrückter Kapitän die Meere besegeln, auf der Suche nach dem einen Monster, dem einen Gegner, dem einen Wal.

Aber was sie sah, war kein Wal. Es war nichts, was sie jemals gesehen hatte, und ihr Atem stockte. Als hätte das Wesen den Mann verstanden, hob es langsam einen hässlichen schwarzen Kopf aus den Fluten. Hoch und lang ragte der schwarze, schuppenübersäte Hals bis über den schmalen Mast hinaus, und es sah aus wie ein Drache. Wie ein Wasserdrache. Hässlich und schwarz, das bösartige Gesicht umrandet mit scharfkantigen Schuppen, in mehreren Reihen, dass es fast wie eine Mähne wirkte. Wassertropfen fielen von seinem scheußlichen Gesicht ins Wasser zurück, perlten über die glänzenden Schuppen seines langen Halses, und dann schüttelte es instinktiv den riesigen Kopf, um das übrige Wasser loszuwerden.

Die schlangenartigen Nasenlöcher blähten sich, und die schwarzen Lefzen seines Mauls hoben sich, und fast sah es aus, als würde das Monster lächeln, während es zwei Reihen gefährlich scharfer, gefährlich spitzer Zähne entblößte.

Und dann öffnete es die Augen. Sie lagen tief verborgen unter schuppigen, wulstigen Augenbrauen, wirkten katzenartig, leuchteten beinahe, und sie waren so giftig gelb, dass sie am liebsten gar nicht zu lange hingesehen hätte.

Aber es war, was sie nicht mit bloßem Auge sehen konnte, was am deutlichsten hervortrat. Eine Gemeinheit und Boshaftigkeit umgab diese Bestie, und sie sprang Hermine praktisch in die Augen, ohne dass sie dieses Monster länger als eine Sekunde ansehen musste.

Hier gab es keine Kompromisse, nicht die Option, Freundschaft mit diesem Tier zu schließen, wie man es vielleicht unter Umständen mit Riesengorillas konnte.

Nein. Hier gab es nur den Kampf. Nur den Tod.

Und als Hermine instinktiv die Augen schließen wollte, weil sie nicht mitansehen konnte, wie der fremde Mann starb, erhob sich der nächste Kopf aus dem Wasser, ebenso scheußlich wie der erste.

Es waren mehrere Monster, ging ihr atemlos auf. Ein dritter Kopf erschien, dann ein vierter, und Hermine verstand nicht. Dann hob sich nur ein Hals aus den Fluten, und sie erkannte, ein Kopf war hier sauber abgetrennt worden, die Haut bereits verheilt. Was?

Auf der anderen Seite des Bootes peitschte ein langer zackiger Schwanz aus dem Wasser, knallte wieder zurück und schickte eine neue Flut an Wasser ins Boot, was nun schon zur Hälfte unter Wasser stand.

Und sie wusste, der blonde Mann hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Der Mann zielte, schoss einen Fluch, aber der Zauberstab zeigte kaum wirkte, verbrannte das Monster nur marginal, aber abwesend nickte der Junge, als wäre ihm die Schwäche seines Zauberstab bewusst, ließ das Ruder los und das Boot schlingerte ein wenig im wilden Wasser. Unter der Bank zog er ein glänzendes Schwert hervor, hielt es mit beiden Händen und schwang es hart, als der erste Kopf hinab sauste, um ihn zu attackieren.

Er verfehlte den Hals, traf das Monster ebenso am Schädel, und fauchend wich es zurück.

„War das alles?", brüllte er heiser, und Hermine erfasste Angst. Passierte das jetzt? War hier noch jemand? Befand sich jemand jetzt gerade draußen im Meer und kämpfte gegen ein… Seeungeheuer mit acht Köpfen?!

Aber sie konnte sich nicht losreißen, konnte sich nicht rühren, starrte wie gebannt auf die Vision, auf den jungen Mann, der mutig das Schwert schwang und das Biest auf Abstand hielt. Wieder sauste ein Kopf hinab, ein zweiter, und wieder verfehlte der Mann, aber die Bestie wich zurück.

Und dann sah Hermine etwas anderes. Ein Glitzern, mitten im Wasser, selbst durch das Unwetter, was das Boot fast zum Kentern brachte. Das Glitzern! Sie hatte es neulich gesehen! War es das? Und sie erkannte, es war wie ein bunter Schleier, wie ein Prisma, das ohne Sonnenlicht funktionierte.

„Ja!", rief der Mann heiser, als auch er es sah. „Ein bisschen noch!"

Die Bestie fauchte jetzt hoch und hohl, zischend kam der nächste Kopf auf den Mann zu, aber dieses Mal traf er, rammte das Schwert direkt durch den Hals, und das Monster wich in schwimmenden Bewegungen zurück. Das Schwert steckte tief in der schuppigen Haut.

„Bitte, du Wichser!", rief der Mann. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich schwer atmend, aber das Boot sank mittlerweile. Er erkannte es, atmete aus und dann sprang er in die Fluten. Das Monster war abgelenkt, schien große Schmerzen zu haben, und Hermine konnte nur zusehen, wie der Mann in schnellen Zügen dem Schimmer entgegen schwamm.

Das Monster schrie auf, begann die Verfolgung, und Hermine hielt den Atem an.

„Schneller", murmelte sie tonlos, den Blick auf den Mann geheftet, der fast im Dunkel der tosenden Wellen unterging. Aber er näherte sich. Das Monster hinter ihm mühte sich, den Abstand zu schließen, und dann…- hatte er den Schimmer erreicht, und kaum berührte seine ausgestreckte Hand den Rand dieser seltsamen Illusion, verschwand sein Körper, und der Schimmer verschwand, verschloss scheinbar das seltsame… Portal, oder was es war!

Das Ungeheuer stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, und dann tauchte es verwundet und zornig ab. Das Boot kippte, das Segel krachte ins Wasser, der Mast brach, aber es war egal, denn der Mann hatte es geschafft! Was auch immer er geschafft hatte.

Hermines Atem ging schnell in ihrer Brust, und als sich das Heck aus dem Wasser hob, blinzelte sie erschrocken.

Zwar stand es auf dem Kopf, aber sie konnte den Namen des Bootes nur zu deutlich erkennen. In schwarzen, gezeichneten Lettern stand er dort.

Und es machte… keinen Sinn. Das Boot hieß SKILLS+VIOLET.

Die Vision endete. Das Bild verschwand. Die Höhle war wieder die Höhle. Blind starrten ihre Augen immer noch gebannt nach vorne, als sähe sie mehr als den nackten Felsen, und dann… endlich, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Draco!", rief sie, schrie sie fast, und dann noch mal. Und noch mal!

Bis er irgendwann kam.

Sofort war er zum Strand appariert, aber er hatte kein Unwetter gesehen, kein Monster mit hundert Köpfen, nichts. Das Meer hatte ruhig gelegen, wie es immer lag, und das Glitzern war ebenfalls nicht auszumachen.

Das nicht, und auch keine Überreste eines Bootes.

Er war schleunigst wieder zurückgekehrt, aber sie war noch immer gänzlich neben sich. Wieder und wieder erzählte sie ihm die Einzelheiten. Wieder und wieder, bis er glaubte, die Vision selbst gesehen zu haben. Sie erzählte von dem Boot, was Skills und Violet hieß, von dem Mann, der ein weniger jünger war, als sie es waren, von dem Monster mit den vielen Köpfen, von dem einer bereits fehlte.

Von seinem Zauberstab, der war wie ihr Zauberstab, der aber nicht funktionierte, von dem Schwert, und immer wieder von dem Mann.

Blond, groß, blaue Augen, wie er dem Glitzern entgegen geschwommen ist, und er hatte ihr erklärt, er hätte das Glitzern auch gesehen. Vor einigen Tagen.

Sie war gar nicht mehr zu beruhigen, fragte ihn, was dann geschah, was mit dem Jungen dann geschah, aber Draco wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur eins.

„Vielleicht ist das der Weg", sagte er. Und er hatte es vor einigen Minuten schon einmal gesagt, aber sie war nicht bereit gewesen, ihm vollends zuzuhören.

„Der Weg hier weg? Der Weg nach Hause?", entkam es ihr heiser. „Wir… haben kein Boot", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Und wieder gingen ihre Gedanken zurück.

„Wie konnte das Boot so heißen? Wie?" Sie sah ihn an. „Draco!", sagte sie seinen Vornamen frustriert, und er schüttelte den Kopf, wusste nicht, warum es so hieß.

„Zufall?", schlug er nicht überzeugt vor, aber sie machte ein empörtes Geräusch.

„Zufall? Hier? Nein!", entschied sie zu sagen. „Und wer war der Mann? Vielleicht… haben wir die Insel verlassen gehabt, und er… kam nach uns?", vermutete sie, aber Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es so funktionierte. „Ich meine…"

Verloren sah sie ihn an. „Wie konnte er in diesem Boot sitzen? Wie…?" Draco wusste es nicht. Und dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie war frustriert, und er verstand das. Aber er wusste keine Antwort. Aber er wusste eine Sache. Die Visionen kamen nur, wenn sie mussten.

Die erste kam, als sie verzweifelt gewesen war, gerade die Höhle gefunden hatte, vielleicht, um sie zu unterstützen, ihr zu zeigen, dass es nicht aussichtslos war, dass sie nicht vergessen waren.

Die zweite war das Einhorn gewesen. Die war erschienen, als sein Zauberstab kaputt gegangen war. Und zwar deshalb, weil sie einen neuen herstellen sollten. Die nächste war die Vision, die nur er gesehen hatte. Potter und Weasley. Und er hatte an sie gedacht, hatte nicht mehr genau im Sinn, was er gedacht hatte, aber er war überzeugt, dass es ihm mehr sagen sollte, als dass sie wieder nach Hause kämen. Denn mittlerweile war er überzeugt, Weasley trank, weil Granger nicht bei ihm war, sondern… bei ihm, Draco. So selbstsüchtig dieser Gedanke auch war.

Und bei dieser Vision…. Er sah sie an.

„Was hast du gemacht, bevor die Vision kam?", fragte er sie, und er hoffte, sie würde sich noch erinnern.

„Gemacht?", wiederholte sie hysterisch. „Was soll ich gemacht haben? Gar nichts! Ich saß im Bett, wollte aufstehen, wollte mich anziehen! Ich-" Und dann unterbrach sie sich plötzlich. Ihr Blick hob sich zu seinem Gesicht, etwas bleich, etwas leerer als vorher.

„Was?", entkam es ihm fast angstvoll.

„Ich… wollte verhüten. Ich…- wir hatten es vergessen gehabt, und…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Und sein Mund öffnete sich. Knapp verengten sich seine Augen.

Sie schwiegen beide betroffen und wussten beide nicht, warum.

Sie starrte mit weiten Augen auf keinen bestimmten Punkt, und er stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hand. Ok. Es machte keinen Sinn. Nicht für ihn. Aber er war darüber hinaus, den Visionen Takt oder sonst etwas zu unterstellen, denn die Visionen wollten keine Gefühle schonen. Die Visionen zeigten… Lösungen, sie zeigten die Zukunft, sie zeigten…, was sie zeigen mussten, damit es weiterging.

„Du… bist sicher, du kanntest ihn nicht?", fragte er sie ruhig, fast tonlos. Unbewegt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte sie jetzt.

„Wie… wie sah er aus?", wollte er behutsam wissen, und gleichzeitig wollte er es gar nicht hören. Tränen füllten ihre weiten Augen, die ihn plötzlich so verloren ansahen, dass es sein Herz schmerzte.

„Wie…" Und es war, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. „Wie…-" Sie schwieg mit einem Mal. Aber ihr Blick sprach mehr als jedes Wort. Wie er. Der Mann hatte wie er ausgesehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig.

Und es war einfach. Er würde sagen, es war einfach, was die Vision sagen wollte, aber… es zu verstehen, war nicht einfach. Es war unmöglich.

„Aber…", begann er kopfschüttelnd, und sie weinte nun heftiger. „Aber… warum war er auf der Insel?" Und er wusste, die Vision würde ihm darauf keine Antwort liefern. Der scheiß Vision war es egal.

„Draco, ich… ich verstehe nicht", wisperte sie verloren. „Das… das heißt…?" Sie erwartete, dass er etwas sagte, dass er es löste, dass er es erklärte, aber er konnte nicht.

„Ok…", begann er, weil sie es wollte, weil er es musste, damit sie begreifen konnte. „Nehmen wir an, du… sollst nicht verhüten, weil…" Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es kaum denken, geschweige denn, es sagen, aber… er hatte heute damit begonnen, keine Angst mehr zu haben, und deshalb tat er es. „Weil… dieser Junge…"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und ihr Blick war regelrecht panisch. Und er übersprang das Offensichtliche einfach. „Aber… was bei Merlin tut er hier auf der Insel? Selbst wenn…", begann er wieder, hob abwehrend die Hände, denn er wollte es nicht aussprechen, „selbst wenn… wir…- wir kommen nach Hause! Wir sind nicht hier! Wir… Potter hat es gesagt! Wir…" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sollten wir wieder hierhin kommen… mit… ihm?" Denn das war das einzige, was absolut keinen Sinn ergab – neben dreitausend anderen Dingen, aber… soweit er Logik und Verstand walten ließ, war es alles möglich. Es war möglich, dass sie nicht verhüteten, dass sie… schwanger werden würde, dass das… unter Umständen, vielleicht, ihr Sohn war.

Merlin. Sein Magen schmerzte plötzlich, vor lauter schwerer Gedanken.

Aber… wie sollte er hier landen? Wie?

Und plötzlich… erinnerte er sich. „Die Geschichte vom Ende der Welt", sagte er entgeistert. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. Er musste aufstehen. „Das Buch. Mein Buch", flüsterte er. „Das…- die Affen!", sagte er. „In dem Buch! Sie… sie sind purpurn, haben sechs Beine und leben in den Bergen!" Sie starrte ihn an, noch immer begriff sie nicht, und wie sollte sie auch! Aber er erinnerte sich. „Und die Insel wird beschützt durch… Centacepta. Den Tausendkopf", schloss er fassungslos.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Es… es ist wie in meinem Buch. Wir… wir haben Dumbledore und Hagrids Hütte nicht… mitgenommen, wir…"

„-wir haben es erschaffen?", flüsterte sie ungläubig, beendete seinen Gedankengang, und er nickte bloß. Und plötzlich richtete sie sich auf. Vollkommen gerade saß sie auf dem Bett. Sie sah ihn an.

„Der Portschlüssel! Merlin, ich… weiß es!", entkam es ihr plötzlich. „Gott, wir…- ich erinnere mich!", wisperte sie, und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. „Zwei Seelen, die auf den Mobiliuszauber wirken! Ich hatte es gelesen für den Aufsatz in Verwandlung, den wir über den Apparier-Zauber schreiben mussten!", holte sie ein wenig abwesend aus. „Ich hatte… dieses Buch gefunden. Ein geographischer Wälzer, keine Ahnung", entfuhr es ihr ungeduldig. „Und… es war weit ab vom Thema, ich habe ihn nur überflogen, und… dort stand, dass zwei Seelen den Mobiliuszauber manipulieren können und eine eigene Welt erschaffen, jenseits aller Karten und Kontinenten", schloss sie rau.

Und dann öffnete sich ihr Mund in stiller Erkenntnis. „Wir müssen den Ort zusammen verlassen. So wie wir ihn betreten haben."

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie plötzlich dieses Wissen abrufen konnte.

„Verlassen?", wiederholte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja. Wir können nicht apparieren, wir können niemanden rufen, aber… wir können über das Wasser die Insel verlassen!", entfuhr es ihr. „Das Schimmern!", rief sie aus. „Das ist der Ausweg! Der Junge wusste das!", rief sie. „Und… das Unwetter, das Monster…", zählte sie auf. „Jeder Ort macht es den Besuchern auf seine Weise schwer, ihn zu verlassen – das ist die letzte Prüfung!"

Und Draco konnte ihr nur zusehen, konnte nur beobachten, wie ihre Augen zu leuchten schienen, wie sie… in ihrer grangerhaften Brillanz die Lösung schneller erreichte als er.

„Oh Merlin! Das Schiff! Das Schiff im Dschungel! Wir können es reparieren! Wir haben jetzt zwei Zauberstäbe! Damit verlassen wir die Insel! Draco!", rief sie, und er glaubte ihr. Er glaubte ihr aufs Wort.

„Das ist die Lösung. Das war die Lösung von Anfang an", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte bloß, denn… was sollte er sonst tun?

„Dann… sollten wir das Boot reparieren", entkam es ihm tonlos.

„Ja", bestätigte sie ein wenig verloren. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Draco, ich… ich werde trotzdem verhüten", sagte sie dann. „Weil…" Aber sie sprach nicht weiter.

Aber im Moment war es ihm wirklich egal. Er brauchte nicht noch ein weiteres Problem, um das er sich nicht würde kümmern können, wären sie erst mal wieder Zuhause. Sein Verstand hatte sich noch nicht um diese Tatsache geschlungen.

Und dann erfüllte sich diese Vision eben nicht. Soweit es ihn betraf, taten sie diesem Jungen – sollte er tatsächlich der sein, für den Draco ihn hielt – einen immensen Gefallen, wenn sie ihn keiner Gefahr aussetzten – wie auch immer der Junge wieder auf diese Insel kommen sollte.

„Ok", sagte er eilig, damit sie es nicht erklären musste. „Kluge Entscheidung", ergänzte er nickend.

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Ich meine…"

„Schon klar", machte er es deutlicher. „Wir werden ja nicht mal zusammen sein, wenn wir erst wieder Zuhause sind, also wäre… eine Schwangerschaft eine absolut dumme Entscheidung."

„Ja", schien ihr plötzlich aufzugehen. Und erst, als er es ausgesprochen hatte, verstand er es überhaupt. Sie würden nicht zusammen sein.

Sie waren auch jetzt nicht wirklich zusammen. Sie waren einfach nur… zusammen hier.

Und wieder schienen sie betroffen zu schweigen, und wieder war er sich nicht ganz sicher, warum.


	36. Chapter 36

**_36\. Miss Me_**

Mit einem spitzen Stein hatte sie sich alle Einzelheiten der Vision auf einem Palmenblatt notiert, hatte alle Worte in die Fasern des Blattes geritzt, wo sie nun leuchtend hellgrün standen.

Und das Wichtigste war eine einzige Tatsache – das Schwert.

Sie hatte es nicht vergessen, hatte es Draco erzählt, und sie hatte nicht genau gesehen, ob sein Zauberstab nicht beschädigt gewesen war, aber, wovon sie ausgehen musste, war, dass jedes Detail dieser Vision wichtig gewesen war.

Je weiter man sich vielleicht von dieser Insel entfernte, umso weniger funktionierte vielleicht der Zauberstab? Und magisch machte es vollkommen Sinn. Denn außerhalb dieser Insel existierte diese Macht, diese Magie, nicht. Wahrscheinlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der Zauberstab ab einer gewissen Distanz vollkommen nutzlos war.

Denn der Junge hatte das Schwert bewusst dabei gehabt. In ihrem Kopf nervte sie es, ihn ‚den Jungen' zu nennen, aber… einen Namen hatte er ja nicht wirklich.

Es war unwichtig.

Denn sie hatte bereits den Verhütungszauber angewandt.

Fast ohne zu zögern. Denn… das würde nicht die Zukunft sein! Garantiert nicht.

Sie wusste nicht, inwieweit die Visionen es besser wussten als sie, aber soweit Hermine bestimmen konnte, würde sie alles daran setzen, nicht schwanger zu sein. Wie sollte sie es erklären? Harry oder Ron? Oder Ginny? Ihren Eltern, für den Fall, dass sie sie finden würde?

Nein. Zu viele Probleme kamen damit einher. Ganz zu schweigen von Dracos Eltern! Und jetzt, wo sie der Lösung so nahe waren, bekam sie Zweifel. Sie hatte sich an Draco gewöhnt, keine Frage. An seine Nähe, seinen Körper, an den Sex. Merlin, vor allem an den bewusstseinsverändernden Sex!

Aber… darauf konnte man kein Leben aufbauen. Und sie hatten das von Anfang an gewusst. Und rein theoretisch… war sie mit Ron zusammen. Merlin, sie war ein schlechter Mensch. Aber wenn Draco richtig verstanden hatte, dann war Ron ihr ebenfalls nicht treu gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob dies etwas war, worauf man eine gesunde Beziehung aufbauen konnte, aber seltsamerweise erschien ihr die Verbindung zu Ron wesentlich plausibler als zu Draco.

Denn sie liebte Ron. Sie liebte ihn nicht über alle Maßen, vollkommen unerschütterlich, dass sie nicht in Erwägung ziehen würde, mit Draco zu schlafen, aber… das war hier! Das galt nur hier! Es würde keine Auswirkungen haben, wäre sie erst zu Hause – denn sie verhütete akribisch genau!

Vor allem seit der letzten Vision!

Und mit voller Macht weigerte sich ihr Verstand, weiterzudenken. Manchmal wanderten ihre Gedanken, und sie überlegte, was passieren würde, wären sie tatsächlich unbeschadet Zuhause.

Aber… da kam nichts. Ihr Verstand wusste sehr genau, Draco würde die Verhandlung bevorstehen, denn das magische Gesetz vergaß und vergab nichts einfach so. Vor allem bestimmt kein Kriegsverbrechen.

Und sie wusste nicht, warum es schwer war, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es wäre wirklich wichtig, dass sie es tat.

Denn… was würde passieren? Draco käme ins Gefängnis, sie würde in den Fuchsbau ziehen und Mrs Ronald Weasley werden? Nachdem sie Ron großzügigerweise vergeben hatte und ihre geheime Affäre mit Draco Malfoy auf einer magischen Insel mit ins Grab nehmen würde? Was sehr einfach funktionieren könnte, käme Draco in jahrzehntelange Haft.

Das zumindest war der Plan….

Die Frage war nur – würde sie ihn vermissen? Wirklich?

Die meiste Zeit auf dieser Insel hatten sie versucht, sich zu bekämpfen – Merlin, sich umzubringen! Die meiste Zeit stritten sie immer noch! Die meiste Zeit verhielt er sich wie ein Arschloch. Es war kein Urlaub gewesen! Nein.

Sie waren Feinde, die notgedrungen dazu gezwungen waren, zusammen zu arbeiten. Und aus der Not konnten sich keine tiefgreifenden Gefühle entwickeln, richtig?

Und der Sex? Was war schon Sex? Sie wusste nichts über ihn! Außer das Offensichtliche! Und sie wusste, sie verfiel in eine Art Panik. In eine Art Fluchtmodus. Sie versuchte, sich sehr stark einzureden, dass es alles funktionieren würde. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn sonntags ab und an besuchen. In Askaban.

Sie schluckte schwer. Gerne würde sie ihn fragen, wie er es bewerkstelligte, dass er so verdammt ruhig geworden war. Sie war es nicht!

Ja, sie hatte Rückhalt und Reserven. Ron würde nicht ins Gefängnis kommen. Ron wäre für sie da! Ron wäre…- nicht Draco.

Sie schloss die Augen, während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich ihre Luftröhre zuschnürte.

Sie durfte ihn nicht haben, das war alles. Sie durfte ihn nicht wollen. Sie durfte ihn nicht vermissen. Sie durfte einfach nicht!

Sie bemerkte den Schatten, der durch den Eingang fiel. Dann betrat er die Höhle. Ihr Atem ging flach. Die Panik ließ ihren Körper praktisch zittern, und sie erhob sich, schloss den Abstand, und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. Sie war ihn gewöhnt, und sie durfte nicht…. Sie durfte eigentlich nicht! Aber sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein, während sich seine Arme ein wenig überfordert um ihren Körper schlossen.

Er hielt sie fest. „Was ist los?", fragte er ruhig, wenn auch alarmbereit.

„Nichts", murmelte sie in seinen warmen Nacken, schloss fest die Augen, und sein gleichmäßiger Herzschlag beruhigte sie. „Ich muss Ron heiraten", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd gegen seine Haut.

„Hm", machte er nach einer kurzen Weile, aber sie ließ ihn nicht los. Dann atmete er lange aus. „Ok", sagte er dann, und sie spürte den Knoten in ihrer Kehle. Sie wollte nicht weinen.

„Ich… werde ihn heiraten", wiederholte sie fester, ohne von ihm abzurücken.

„Gut?", entkam es ihm etwas ratlos. Dann atmete sie aus, sammelte Kraft und machte sich von ihm los. Aber sie wich nicht weit zurück.

„Ich meine das ernst", sagte sie ihm aufrichtig, sah tief in seine Augen, und sie konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte.

„Ok", sagte er wieder. „Soll… ich ausziehen, oder-?" Sie mochte nicht, dass sie hören konnte, wie er sich lustig machte.

„-es macht am meisten Sinn, verstehst du? Also… nicht sofort, aber… ich kann schließlich nicht jeden Sonntag nach Askaban kommen! Ich meine… das funktioniert nicht! Wir-"

„-Granger", begann er ein wenig überfordert und eine Spur entgeistert über ihren Ausbruch.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn, und die Panik wollte zurück, wollte aus ihr rausbrechen, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an. „Ich… muss darüber reden! Wir… können hier nicht weiter existieren, ohne nicht zu klären, was… was passiert!"

„Und das muss jetzt sein?" Sie erkannte, dass das Thema nichts war, worüber er auch nur eine Silbe verlieren wollte. „Was willst du von mir hören? Meinen Glückwunsch? Dann heirate den Wichser? Ok – Glückwunsch, Granger! Vielleicht lässt sich arrangieren, dass ich ein Geschenk aus Askaban schicke", schloss er bitter. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Aber nein, wahrscheinlich wäre das unangebracht, weil… er besser nichts von unserer Insel-Beziehung wissen sollte, nicht wahr? Ich meine, dann wärt ihr ja beide Heuchler", schloss er knapp.

„Du bist scheiße", entgegnete sie unglücklich. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ehe er sie wieder ansah.

„Was genau willst du hören?", fragte er sie wieder. „Du willst ihn heiraten – bitte! Tu das. Ich stehe dir garantiert nicht im Weg." Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, Merlin noch mal."

„Ich liebe ihn." Sie wusste nicht, wem sie das versicherte. Sich selber oder ihm?

„Klasse", bemerkte er mit einem trockenen Lächeln.

„Draco!"

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. „Was soll ich tun? Soll ich mich freuen? Soll ich ausrasten – was?"

„Ist dir alles egal?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er atmete entnervt aus.

„Hör zu", begann er gefasster, trat näher, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine warmen Hände, und sie versank beinahe in seinen grauen Augen. „Hier, auf dieser Insel, in dieser Welt, gibt es keinen Weasley für mich. Es gibt nur dich. Und mich. Hier gehörst du mir und ich gehöre dir, ok? Aber ich bin froh, dass es jemanden gibt, zu dem du gehörst, wenn wir Zuhause sind. Denn ich bin nicht mehr da. Und ich… bin dir nicht böse – oder irgendwas. Ich… bin einfach nur… nicht mehr da."

Sie schluckte schwer. „Das hier… ist nur ein Traum. Es ist nicht echt. Ich liebe dich nicht, du liebst mich nicht. Wir leisten uns Gesellschaft, wir überwinden die Einsamkeit. Und wir kommen nach Hause. Und wenn du willst, dass ich ein Arschloch bin, um es leichter zu machen – dann bin ich das."

„Nein", flüsterte sie unvermittelt und schüttelte scheu den Kopf.

„Ok."

„Und… und wenn ich dich vermisse?", flüsterte sie, gänzlich überfordert, und beinahe gequält atmete er aus.

„Wirst du nicht", versprach er ihr blind, aber… sie glaubte ihm nicht. Sie kannte sich selber gut genug. Sie würde ihn vermissen.

„Draco-"

„-du wirst irgendwann meinen Namen nicht mehr kennen. Und das ist gut. Das ist der einzige Weg, ok?" Sie hasste, wie vernünftig er war. Sie hasste es einfach! „Du wirst viele rothaarige Babys mit Weasley haben und…", er atmete knapp aus, „und das ist auch gut so."

Und fast wünschte sie sich, er würde wenigstens so tun, als wäre er eifersüchtig, als könne er nicht ertragen, dass sie… jemanden haben würde, der auf sie wartete.

„Wirst… wirst du mich vermissen?", fragte sie ihn tonlos, und sein Kiefer spannte sich sehr kurz an. „Draco?", ergänzte sie, als er nicht antwortete.

„Nein", entschied er sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Mach es nicht schwieriger, als es sein muss", bat er sie ehrlich, und sie biss sich von innen auf die Lippe. Und sie wusste, sie war diejenige, die sich dumm verhielt. Er hatte absolut Recht. Sie wusste das.

Ihr Blick fiel, denn sie wollte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Auch ihr Kopf sank in seinen Händen, aber sofort glitten sie um ihren Nacken und mit den Daumen hob er ihr Kinn an.

„Wir kommen wieder nach Hause, und alles wird so sein, wie es sein muss. Und… ich bin wirklich niemand, auf den du… dein Herz setzen solltest. Ganz ehrlich", ergänzte er ernst.

„Tu ich nicht!", behauptete sie schnell. Sehr schnell. Sehr vehement. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich asymmetrisch, grub ein sexy Grübchen in seine Wange, und sie schmolz unter seinem Blick allein.

„Gut", schloss er ruhig. Er ließ von ihr ab. Seine Hände sanken zurück an seine Seiten. „War sonst noch was?", fragte er fast beiläufig, und obwohl sie seine Arroganz hasste, zog es in ihrer Magengegend.

„Du… gehörst also mir, ja?", wiederholte sie lächelnd seine Worte, obwohl es innerlich schmerzte, zu lächeln. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, sein anderer Mundwinkel fand ebenfalls den Weg nach oben.

„Auf jeden Fall, Miss Granger", erwiderte er förmlich, und unverhohlen musterte sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Und… ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will?", entkamen die nächsten Worte ihren Lippen, beinahe holprig, denn für gewöhnlich sprach sie so nicht. Aber im Moment gab es nur ein dämliches Ziel in ihrem dummen, dummen Kopf.

Er würde sie vermissen! Oh, er würde sie so sehr vermissen, dass er jede Nacht von ihr träumen würde. Hier und Zuhause. Und sie wusste nicht, warum es so wichtig war. Warum sie es so dringend wollte. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er keinen Gedanke mehr an sie verschwendete, beunruhigte sie innerlich viel mehr, als dass sie nicht wusste, woher sie ein Schwert auftreiben sollte, um dem Monster einen Kopf abzuschlagen.

Sanft glitten ihre Hände über sein Leinenshirt und ruhten auf dem Bund seiner Hose. Sein Blick wurde eine Spur intensiver, denn ihre Hand presste sich fordernd gegen die offensichtliche Beule. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen, ging sie auf die Knie.

Sein Kiefer lockerte sich, seine Lippen teilten sich, und überfordert entwich ihm die Luft, als sie seine Hose lasziv tiefer zog. Nicht, dass sie damit Erfahrung hatte! Nicht, dass sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, aber pulsierend und hart sprang ihr seine Erektion praktisch entgegen, und wie von selbst legte sich ihre Hand um seinen harten Schaft. Er blickte fast schockiert auf sie hinab, als sie unter ihren Wimpern zu ihm aufsah.

Er schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen, aber sie entschloss sich sehr schnell, zu handeln. Und wenn sie einfach nur sicher ging, dass er zumindest ihre Lippen vermissen würde! Zumindest ihren Körper! Zumindest das!

Und es war ein wenig erbärmlich, aber… sie fühlte sich gerade ziemlich mächtig, hier unten auf ihren Knien. Und mit weit geöffneten Lippen nahm sie seinen Penis auf.

„Fuck", entkam es ihm, kaum dass die Hitze ihres Mundes seine Spitze umhüllt hatte. „Verdammt!", keuchte er zusammenhanglos, aber sie fühlte sich motiviert, allein durch seine unkontrollierten Bewegungen, und ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, ließ sie ihre Zunge über seine Spitze gleiten. Seine Augen rollten in seine Höhlen, und sein Kopf fiel zurück.

Sie glaubte sogar, dass seine Knie sanft zitterten. Mutig nahm sie ihn tiefer auf, bis sie spürte, dass es nicht weiter ging. Mit ihrer Zunge glitt sie um seine weiche Haut, und er fluchte wieder, als sie den Kopf ein wenig zurücknahm.

Sie gewann an Übung, als sie die Bewegungen wiederholte, ihn immer wieder in ihren Mund sog, und seine Atmung wurde flacher, wurde schneller, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten an seinen Seiten, wohl um sicher selber davon abzuhalten, ihren Kopf gegen seinen Unterleib zu pressen, wofür sie dankbar war.

Gerade, als es anfing, Spaß zu machen, weil er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte, spürte sie seine Hand in ihren Haaren.

„Stopp!", keuchte er atemlos. Sanft zog er ihren Kopf zurück, und sie sah zu ihm auf. Dunkel waren seine Augen, und er atmete mit geöffnetem Mund.

Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, stieg aus der Hose, und fast grob stellte er sie auf die Beine, nur um sie mit herrischen Bewegungen auszuziehen. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste, rieben mit groben Bewegungen über ihre Brustwarzen, und sie schluckte schwer, denn durch ihre Handlungen gerade, war sie bereits unfassbar feucht geworden.

Ohne Zögern schloss er den Abstand und küsste sie. Grob verschaffte sich seine Zunge Einlass, und sie atmete scharf ein, als sie sein Drängen spürte. Hart kämpfte seine Zunge, und besitzergreifend zog er sie an sich. Seine Erektion pulsierte gegen ihren Unterleib, und blind bugsierte er sie beide zum Bett, warf sie praktisch zurück, bevor er schon über ihr war.

Er wartete nicht, bemühte sich nicht um Vorspiel, sondern schob ihre Knie auseinander, umfasste seinen Schaft und ohne jede Beherrschung drang er vorwärts. Schmerzhaft hart waren seine Bewegungen, aber Röte stieg in ihre Wangen, weil sie es liebte, was er tat.

Unterdrückt stöhnte sie auf, schloss die Augen, aber schon spürte sie seine Nähe, schon küsste er sie wieder, öffnete ihre Lippen ungeduldig mit seinem Mund, und nur zu willig legte sie die Beine um seine Hüften, ließ sich nur zu gerne von ihm nehmen, und seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, rieb grob über ihre geschwollene Klitoris, und zu schnell kam sie unter ihm, küsste ihn nur verlangender, und grollend ergoss er sich heiß in ihr, bockte so hart nach vorne, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb, bevor er stöhnend auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Lächelnd strichen ihre Finger sanft über seinen Rücken. Nach einer Ewigkeit hob er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Seine hellen Augen blickten auf sie hinab, und fast glaubte sie, sie würde es nicht ertragen können, würde er irgendwann fort sein.

Bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, küsste er sie wieder. Sanfter als vorher, dringender als vorher. Und ihre Augen schlossen sich ergeben, und sie erwiderte diesen wichtigen Kuss.

Wenn es alles vorbei wäre, dann würde sie alles tun, um sich an alles zu erinnern!

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit rollte er von ihr runter auf die Seite, und zufrieden lag sie in seinem Arm.

„Wir… haben noch Zeit, mit dem Boot", sagte sie dann achselzuckend und spürte seinen trägen Blick deutlich.

„Was?", murmelte er rau.

„Also… es geht nirgendwohin", schloss sie eindeutig. „Also, das Boot." Er verharrte in seiner Position. „Lass uns… bis Winter warten", sagte sie dann stiller. „Oder bis… Frühling", ergänzte sie noch leise. Dann atmete er aus.

„Nein", widersprach er bloß ruhig.

Und es regte sie schon wieder auf.

So sehr, dass sie sich aufsetzte, obwohl sie lieber seine Wärme genossen hätte. Seine Ablehnung hatte sehr schnell etwas sehr Unerwartetes in ihr ausgelöst.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie, während sie gänzlich nackt vor ihm saß. Und sie sah, wie er kämpfte, wie er mit aller Macht versuchte, das Richtige zu tun, was sie anscheinend nicht bereit war, zu tun.

„Nein", bestätigte er ernst. Sie spürte die Tränen deutlicher.

„Du kannst es scheinbar nicht erwarten, nach Askaban zu kommen!", fuhr sie ihn böse an, und sie wusste, es war scheiße von ihr. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, und er erhob sich übergangslos, schüttelte seine postkoitale Müdigkeit einfach ab. „Malfoy!", rief sie ihm wütend nach, als er bereits wieder in seine Hose stieg, und dieses Mal benutzte sie bewusst seinen Nachnamen.

Auf der Sohle wandte er sich er wieder zu ihr um. Und sie konnte die Worte schon förmlich hören, konnte fühlen, was er sagen wollte. Wusste, er wollte sie am liebsten anschreien und beleidigen, sie dumm schimpfen und rücksichtslos und… was sonst noch zutreffen würde.

Und ja. Er war ein Todesser. Und ja. Es gab keine verdammte Zukunft für sie.

„Was?", entkam es knurrend seinen Lippen. „Was, Granger?" Herausfordernd sah er sie an. „Was willst du von mir?", blaffte er sie jetzt tatsächlich ungläubig an. „Wieso willst du hier bleiben? Wieso willst du es unnötig in die Länge ziehen, verdammt?", rief er jetzt wütend. „Möchtest du noch etwas länger von mir gevögelt werden, bevor du den fliegenden Wechsel in Weasleys Arme machst?", wollte er zornig von ihr wissen, und sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Bevor du dich von ihm um deine Hand bitten lässt? Möchtest du mich noch eine kleine Weile als Fußabtreter, als Platzhalter haben?" Seine Stimme dröhnte nun von den Felswänden.

Tränen traten jetzt in ihren Blick. „Und weißt du was", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „vielleicht habe ich keine Lust auf deine Spiele! Vielleicht findet sich noch die Zeit zwischen der Verhandlung und Askaban, wo ich Weasley und Potter bis ins letzte dreckige Detail beschreiben kann, was genau ich alles mit dir machen durfte", schloss er mit bebender Stimme. Ihr Mund öffnete sich empört. „Denn ich bin sicher, das dürfte die Wiedersehensfreude um die Hälfte dämpfen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Zornig erhob sie sich ebenfalls, griff sich blind vor Tränen ihr Shirt und ihre Hose und beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Denn was erlaubte er sich eigentlich? Sie bot ihm an, länger zu bleiben, die Zeit noch zu genießen und er beleidigte sie? Bedrohte sie? Erpresste sie?

Und weit hinten in ihrem Kopf wusste sie, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Dass sie genauso scheiße war, wie er, aber… sie wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Jetzt gerade. Jetzt wollte sie wütend sein, weil… weil er es scheinbar nicht erwarten konnte, hier abzuhauen!

Mit fliegenden Haaren wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Es ist mir egal, was du ihnen erzählst, Malfoy!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Dann sag es ihnen! Erzähl ihnen, dass wir hier jeden Tag Sex hatten, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie gegangen bin!" Ihre Stimme zitterte schon wieder. „Aber tu nicht so, als wäre dir auf einmal alles egal! Tu nicht so, als hinge nichts davon ab, würdest du diese Sachen erzählen! Deine Eltern werden nämlich auch nicht weinen vor Glück, wenn sie erfahren, dass du ein Schlammblut-"

„-oh fang nicht an!", unterbrach er sie warnend.

„Was?", entrüstete sie sich scharf. „Es ist doch dein Lieblingswort gewesen!"

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dieser Situation zu tun! Absolut gar nichts!", fuhr er sie an.

„Ach nein? Ich biete dir an, zu bleiben, damit-"

„-damit was?", donnerte seine Stimme ungehalten. „Was soll das sein? Die Gnade des Schlammbluts?", wollte er eisig von ihr wissen, sah ihre Hand schneller kommen, als sie reagieren konnte und fing ihr Handgelenk schmerzhaft fest ab, ehe ihre Hand sein Gesicht traf. „Oh nein", warnte er sie gefährlich ruhig. „Du wirst mich nicht wieder schlagen! Du hast das Wort zuerst gesagt, also-"

„-fick dich einfach!", rief sie heiser, entriss ihm ihre Hand wieder und wich vor ihm zurück. Aber er folgte ihr, bis er nahe vor ihr stand, und sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Sein Ausdruck war so kalt, dass sie ihn kaum erkannte.

„Tu mir keine Gefallen, hast du verstanden?", brachte er gepresst hervor, und sie hasste ihn gerade. „Tu mir verdammt noch mal keine scheiß Gefallen! Ich habe mich abgefunden, ok?"

„Schön für dich!", schrie sie jetzt außer sich. „Gott, du bist so unfassbar arrogant!", entkam es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?" Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, als sie unordentlich ihr Shirt wieder angezogen hatte. Ihr war so heiß, als würde sie Feuer speien, anstatt zu schreien.

Und sie funkelten sich an. Ihre Worte waren bösartig, und wie jedes Mal, war es nach einer gewissen Weile einfach zu anstrengend. Und das Schlimme war, sie wusste nicht mal, warum sie stritten! Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, warum sie sich gegenseitig anschrien.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie dann erschöpft, weil es einfach nichts brachte. Weil sie keine Lust mehr hatte. Und fast erkannte sie den absoluten Unglaube in seinem wütenden Blick. „Wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich weg", schloss sie bitter.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete angestrengt aus. Er presste sich sogar die Handflächen vor die Augen, als würde sein Kopf mittlerweile schmerzen.

Warum wollte sie so unbedingt, dass er sie vermisste? Warum riskierte sie alle Fortschritte, die sie gemacht hatten? Was war in sie gefahren? Wieso bot sie ihm an, noch Monate länger zu bleiben?

Unglücklich fiel ihr Blick. Und sie wusste, würde sie jetzt weinen, würde er den Abstand schließen, würde alles zurücknehmen. Denn tatsächlich konnte sie ihn manipulieren. Sie wusste, ihre Tränen ließen ihn nicht kalt, rührten zumindest irgendetwas in ihm, aber seine Worte waren wie in ihren Körper gebrannt, noch immer konnte sie sie hören.

Er liebte sie nicht. Und sie wusste nicht, seit wann das ein Problem war. Wollte sie, dass er das tat?

Stille überkam ihren Körper. Ihre Wut war verraucht. Wenn sie ihre Gefühle weiter in diese Richtung erforschte, würde sie nur unglücklich werden. Mit einem Mal war ihre eigenartige Panik versiegt. Mit einem Mal erkannte sie, dass, wenn sie sich zu weit in diese Richtung wagte, würde es unmöglich sein, wiederzukommen. Absolut unmöglich.

Das Herz war eine gefährlich trügerische Sache. Egal, wie gut und rational eine Entscheidung war, wie nachhaltig und richtig – dem Herz wäre es vollkommen egal. Das Herz besaß keine Logik. Und sie durfte sich jetzt nicht auf ihr Herz verlassen. Denn das tat er auch nicht.

Sie glaubte, das tat er nie. Noch nie hatte er irgendetwas emotional entschieden. Selbst seinen Hausaffen hatte er eiskalt zurückgelassen. Weil es die richtige Entscheidung war. Hermine durfte nicht emotional werden. Emotionen waren der Feind aller klugen Entscheidungen. Immer wieder musste sie sich diese Tatsache vor Augen halten.

Seine Hände fielen von seinem Gesicht. Fast prüfend spürte sie seinen Blick.

Und sie hoffte, er vermisste sie wirklich nicht. Denn dann würde sie ihn auch nicht vermissen müssen.

Sie sollte verhüten, fiel ihr müßig ein, als sie den Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht gehoben hatte, und als wäre es ein seltsamer Code, erstrahlte die Höhle leuchtend hell, und wieder offenbarte sich dieselbe Vision.

Sie waren beide vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt, aber sie verweilte nicht in der Höhle. Sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte diese Zukunft nicht sehen müssen, jedes Mal, wenn sie zu schwach war und Sex mit ihm haben musste.

Sie verließ die Höhle, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln das tosende Gewitter über den stürmischen Wogen erkannte. Und mittendrin das Boot….


	37. Chapter 37

**_37\. The Sword in the Stone_**

Er saß vor der Höhle an den Fels gelehnt, hing seinen vielen Gedanken nach, und obwohl sie ihm die Vision bereits beschrieben hatte, war es doch etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen, sie selbst zu sehen. Den Jungen zu sehen.

Er sah die Ähnlichkeit nicht. Aber konnte man es selbst beurteilen? Vielleicht… mochte es oberflächlich stimmen. Die Größe, die Haarfarbe. Er schloss die Augen.

Er wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Er wusste nicht, weshalb sie jetzt wieder gestritten hatten. Lag es an ihm? Irgendwie wusste er, dass er falsch reagiert hatte, auf irgendetwas, was sie gesagt hatte.

War es, dass sie bleiben wollte? Bis Frühling? Aber… was hätte er dazu sagen sollen? Es war schwer genug, von Tag zu Tag zu existieren, zu wissen, dass es bald vorbei wäre. Und dachte sie, es wäre leicht? Dass er alles einfach abschütteln und verdrängen konnte? Er tat es hier für sie! Nur für sie. Nicht für sich!

Je länger er hier blieb, umso schwieriger war es, zu gehen.

Und irgendwann müssten sie gehen. Wieso machte sie es so schwer? Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn damit verletzen wollte. Aber er wollte keine Gefallen von ihr. Es schickte ein erbärmliches Gefühl durch seinen Körper.

Er nahm an, sie war bereits am Boot, begutachtete die Schäden und was es alles zu reparieren gab. Er sollte ihr folgen. Denn egal, wie viel sie stritten, es half nicht. Es musste weitergehen.

Außerdem hatte er etwas erkannt, was ihr anscheinend entgangen war. Das Schwert des Jungen – er hatte es erkannt. Es war lange her, dass er es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber er war sich sicher.

Glänzendes Silber, der Schaft eingefasst mit funkelnden Rubinen. Es konnte nur eins bedeuten!

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Junge das Schwert von Gryffindor besessen, und Draco wusste bei seinem Leben nicht, wie er daran gekommen war.

Es warf alles hundert Fragen mehr auf, und scheinbar reichte es nicht aus, dass sie zu zweit ein verdammtes Boot restaurierten, nein! Sie mussten auch noch ein dämliches Schwert finden.

Und was für eine Wahl hatte er? Die Zeit würde vergehen, und er musste irgendetwas tun.

Umständlich erhob er sich, noch immer etwas träge vom vorangegangenen Sex, und er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, diese Eindrücke wirklich zu verarbeiten.

Denn – großer Merlin! Was Granger vorhin getan hatte…! Er glaubte nicht, dass er diese Bilder jemals loswerden würde.

Fast wäre er in ihrem Mund gekommen, es hatten nur Sekunden gefehlt. Wie sie ausgesehen hatte! Wie perfekt es gewesen war. Wie ihre Berührungen zuerst zaghaft gewesen waren und dann immer fordernder geworden sind. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Es versetzte ihm einen herben Stich, daran zu denken, wie oft er wohl noch dieses Vergnügen haben würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr oft. Nach heute.

Seufzend apparierte er, und seine Füße schlugen hart in den weichen Dschungelboden, als er vor dem Boot ankam. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sie nicht entdecken. War sie überhaupt hier? Er näherte sich dem riesigen Wrack, und bei helllichtem Tage sah er deutlich, was alles repariert werden müsste.

Die Schiffswand, die Segel, das Steuerruder, Teile des Hauptmasts…- und wahrscheinlich wäre das nur möglich, wenn sie von den anderen Wracks Teile austauschen würden. Sofern sie denn schnell waren und den Alligatoren auswichen. Er hasste diese Insel. Und er glaubte, sie hatte Recht. Die Insel machte es mit Absicht schwer, zu entkommen.

Und mit Grauen dachte er an das Monster. Zwar klammerte er sich an die Vision von Potter, der bestätigt hatte, dass sie wiederkämen, aber bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg. Und vielleicht konnten sich Visionen ändern? Vielleicht wurden sie doch vom Monster gefressen? Dass sie wussten, was sie auf dem offenen Wasser erwarten würde, war nicht sonderlich hilfreich, wenn die einzige Waffe gegen solch ein Biest ein verdammtes Schwert war, was sie weder besaßen, noch wirklich damit umgehen konnten.

Es war ein magisches Langschwert, Salazar noch mal! Es war nicht sein vertrauter Säbel, nein. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sein Säbel dem Biest nicht eine Schuppe vom Körper kratzen können.

Missmutig umrundete er das Schiff.

Zuerst glaubte er, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt zu sehen, als er sie am Boden sah. Sofort setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung. Sofort sandte sein Gehirn sämtliche Impulse, sofort zog er den Zauberstab, aber dann sah er, wie sie sich rührte, wie sie den Kopf auf die Seite des Mordeo legte.

„Granger!", entkam es ihm atemlos, und sie hob den Kopf erschrocken, denn sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. „Bist du ok?", fragte er sie. Sofort. Er musste es sofort wissen. Aber sie wirkte nicht verletzt. Sie wirkte unglücklich, aber das tat sie so häufig. Vor allem, wenn er in der Nähe war.

Dann erst erlaubte er sich, den Mordeo zu betrachten.

„Er lag hier", erklärte sie mit schmaler Stimme. Draco ging vor dem Tier in die Hocke. Sein Atem ging flach, fast rasselnd, und er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, eines der Tiere aus der Nähe zu betrachten, ohne dass ein Kampf involviert war.

Er hatte genug von ihnen getötet, um sicher zu sein, dass es alle waren, aber… wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Streuner übersehen.

„Ich konnte keine Verletzung sehen", murmelte sie dann. „Und… ich konnte ihn nicht heilen", schloss sie stiller. Sofort hob sich sein Blick zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Heilen?", entfuhr es ihm fast unbeabsichtigt scharf. „Wozu willst du ihn heilen?" Betroffen sah sie ihn an.

„Weil ich ihn nicht sterben lassen wollte. Hier! Elendig allein!" Auch ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Die angestaute Luft entwich seinen Lungen.

„Vielleicht ist er krank", vermutete er bloß.

„Dann hätte ich ihn heilen können, oder nicht? Dieser Zauberstab kann alles richten", informierte sie ihn, wie immer ganz Gryffindor. Überheblich und stur.

Langsam fuhr seine Hand über das weiche Fell des Beißfuchses. Fast schimmerte es weiß. Träge öffneten sich die gelben Augen des Tieres. Es atmete mit geöffnetem Mund, und seine rosa Zunge hing halb auf dem Boden.

Dieses Tier starb gerade. Nur schwer hob sich seine tierische Lunge unter Dracos Hand. Er verengte die Augen. Was hatte es? Granger hatte Recht. Der Zauberstab heilte alle Verletzungen. Aber manche Krankheiten ließen sich selbst mit Magie nicht heilen. Er konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, welche Krankheit das sein sollte.

Gedankenverloren streichelte auch ihre Hand über das weiche Fell, beruhigte das Tier, und eigentümlicherweise fühlte er sich an seinen Affen erinnert. Selten erlaubte er sich, an Skills zu denken. Er konnte nur hoffen, es ging ihm gut. Aber erinnern würde sich der Affe sowieso nicht können, wenn Granger den Zauber gut ausgeführt hatte.

„Ruhig", murmelte er bloß, streichelte den Kopf des hundeartigen Geschöpfs, und jetzt schien Kälte das Tier zu erfassen, denn seine muskulöse Haut zitterte unter ihren Händen. Müde hob das Tier den Blick, sah ihn an, und es lag nicht die artentypische Beiß- und Angriffslust in seinem Blick.

Es war ein kräftiges Tier. Es maß bestimmt zwei Meter von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze. Die Muskeln waren ausgeprägt, nicht geschwächt. Wenn es krank war, dann war es das noch nicht sonderlich lange.

Würgende Geräusche entkamen seiner Kehle, als bekäme ihm etwas nicht, aber dann ebbten die Bewegungen des Tieres ab, und tief atmete es ein letztes Mal, und mit einem ruhigen letzten Atemzug schlossen sich seine Augen.

Es war still. Granger zog die Luft durch die Nase, nahm ihre Hand zurück, und tatsächlich erkannte er Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Er hätte uns in Stücke gerissen", nahm er kopfschüttelnd an. Trotzig schob sie die Unterlippe ein Stück weit vor.

„Es ist ein armes Tier, und wir konnten ihm nicht helfen", flüsterte sie traurig.

„Nicht das schon wieder", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. „Nicht jedes Tier ist freundlich. Und dieses schon gleich gar nicht, verstehst du das?"

„Aber ich-", begann sie entrüstet, aber er verstand. Mittlerweile verstand er.

„-ich weiß", unterbrach er sie streng, „du wolltest ihm helfen. Das ist löblich, aber wir konnten hier nichts tun. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich vergiftet. Irgendwie."

„Wie… wie kommst du darauf?" Sie schien ihm kaum die Intelligenz einer Amöbe unterstellen zu wollen, ging ihm stirnrunzelnd auf. Er deutete demonstrativ auf den toten Mordeo.

„Sieh ihn dir an. Sieht nicht sonderlich krank aus. Sieht eigentlich ziemlich beißfreudig aus", fuhr er fort. „Also war es eine schnelle Ursache. Er wollte hier wohl Wasser trinken. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendetwas in der Nähe, was er gefressen hat und nicht verdauen konnte."

Beinahe schockiert sah sie ihn an. Nachsichtig hob sich seine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin nicht gänzlich dämlich, Merlin noch mal", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd. Ertappt schloss sich ihr halb geöffneter Mund.

„Ich habe nicht…-", begann sie, unterbrach sich aber wieder.

„Weißt du, ich habe genug von ihnen getötet, um die Schwachen von den Starken unterscheiden zu können."

„Schon klar", entgegnete sie fast kleinlaut. „Also…", begann sie unschlüssig, „wenn ich es nicht heilen konnte, dann… könnte es für uns gefährlich sein. Was auch immer es ist. Sollten wir… eine Autopsie machen?", schlug sie schließlich vor.

„Du willst ihn aufschneiden?", vergewisserte er sich, wenig begeistert.

„Das ist, was… eine Autopsie bedeutet, ja?", bestätigte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, und er atmete aus.

„Meinetwegen. Aber nicht sofort", ergänzte er, als sie den Zauberstab bereits zog.

„Warum nicht?"

„Wenn du deine Zeit mehr dem Wild und den Bestien hier gewidmet hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass Blut eine Weile braucht, um zu gerinnen. Es sei denn, du möchtest gerne eine Sauerei veranstalten – bitte. Tob dich aus!", bemerkte er, wich ein Stück zurück, aber ihr Zauberstab sank unschlüssig.

„Du bist nicht völlig unbrauchbar, Draco Malfoy", erkannte sie, fast überrascht, fast anerkennend.

„Vielen Dank", entkam es ihm trocken.

Es war ein seltsamer Moment, indem sie beide einfach nur schweigend vor dem toten Mordeo standen und gar nichts taten.

Sie schien schließlich aus der Starre zu erwachen.

„Hast du… die Vision gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er nickte lediglich, aber sie sah es aus den Augenwinkeln, nahm er an. „Tja…", machte sie dann.

„Wegen – wegen vorhin", begann er dann ruhiger, aber sie winkte ab.

„Vergiss es", sagte sie achselzuckend.

„Ich soll den neuesten Streit vergessen?", wollte er prüfend wissen. „Da war so viel Potential", bemerkte er spöttisch, aber sie seufzte laut.

„Ich… ich habe plötzlich Panik bekommen. Ich… konnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie ein Leben Zuhause funktionieren soll." Sie gab diese Informationen einfach so preis. Aber noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an.

„Ohne was?", wollt er plötzlich wissen. Jetzt hob sich ihr Blick.

„Was?" Sie schien nicht zu verstehen.

„Wie es funktionieren soll, ohne was?" Überfordert sah sie ihn an. „Ohne mich, oder generell?" Er setzte seine Worte auf eine Karte und studierte ihr Gesicht. Und kurz trat die Erkenntnis in ihren Blick, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, dass sich ihre Wangen leicht verfärbten.

„Bild dir nicht zu viel ein", warnte sie ihn, aber sie klang nicht mehr wütend. Sie klang… normal. „Nein, generell." Sie log. Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel, aber er brach den Blick und sah nach unten, so dass sie es nicht sehen konnte.

Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Es wird funktionieren, so wie es hier auch funktioniert. Keine Sorge", schloss er neutral. Denn was anderes sollte er sagen? Sie mussten sich nicht gegenseitig versichern, dass sie beide Panik bekamen. Was half es? Und er musste zugeben, auch hier funktionierte es nicht wirklich. Sie standen immer nur vor Rätseln und stritten sich, wenn sie Sex hatten. Ideal war es nirgendwo, nahm er an.

Fast wollte er sie umarmen, wollte ihre Nähe spüren, aber er beherrschte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach heute Morgen war wieder eine Tür zugefallen, die vielleicht seit einer Weile angelehnt offen gestanden hatte. Was auch immer das bedeutete. Es war eine Metapher, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, denn ihr Gesicht wirkte merklich verschlossen. Sie gab nichts mehr preis, und sie würde ihn auch garantiert nicht mehr fragen, ob sie alles mit ihm machen durfte, was sie wollte.

Was sie immer noch durfte, dachte er abwesend.

„Hast du es erkannt?", fragte er sie dann, musste das Thema wechseln, denn sonst würde alles nur wieder unangenehm werden. „Das Schwert?"

„Das Schwert?", wiederholte sie verwirrt.

„Aus der Vision", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Nein, ich… habe gar nicht so genau – wieso?", unterbrach sie sich selbst, waches Interesse auf den gebräunten Zügen. Sommersprossen übersäten ihren Nasenrücken und ihre Wangen, und er fand sie heute bemerkenswert hübsch. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick abwesend auf ihre Lippen, aber er zwang sich zur Beherrschung.

„Es ist das Schwert von Gryffindor", schloss er lediglich.

„Was? Nein!", rief sie ungläubig aus. „Das – bist du sicher?" Sie schien sich die Vision ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Koboldsilber, Rubinschaft – ziemlich sicher", bestätigte er bloß.

„Ja", sagte sie dann. „Es hatte Rubine gehabt, nicht?" Ihr Blick fiel. Dann stöhnte sie auf. „Wo sollen wir das Schwert denn finden? Es wird garantiert nicht im Schiffswrack liegen!" Unzufrieden sah sie sich um, als könne sie es irgendwo entdecken, und immerhin ärgerte es sie genauso wie ihn.

„Irgendwo hier wird es sein", entgegnete er mürrisch.

Und sie hörte es! Sie hörte die verdammte Belustigung in seiner verdammten Stimme nur zu deutlich!

„Brauchst du Hilfe, oder-?"

„-nein, danke!", knurrte sie zum wiederholten Mal, als sich ihr Mund angewidert verzog. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie eingewilligt hatte, die Autopsie selber durchzuführen. Und wahrscheinlich konnte man es so nicht nennen. Wie ein Idiot hatte sie bisher lediglich das Messer dort angesetzt, wo Draco es ihr gezeigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich verantwortlich, weil sie das Tier gefunden hatte.

Blöd von ihr. Beherzt hatte sie durch den Pelz und die Haut geschnitten, nicht zu tief, wie er sie ermahnt hatte, und sie hasste, mit dem Messer zu arbeiten. Aber der Zauberstab wäre wahrscheinlich nicht präzise genug, und sie kannte die Heiler-Zauber nicht, für eine Autopsie.

Das Blut war geronnen, und auch das war gut, denn sie kannte keinen Blutgerinnungszauber. Nicht auf die Schnelle.

„Weiter hinten liegen die Gedärme. Der Magen ist recht klein", erläuterte er, fast gelangweilt. Ja, er hatte es hunderttausendmal getan, sie wusste es. Sie manövrierte mit spitzen Fingern am widerlichen Herz des Tieres vorbei, und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich zu übergeben.

Es war eine eklige Angelegenheit, und wenn sie wirklich näher darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie doch kein großes Interesse mehr an der Pflanze oder der kleinen Echse, die dieses Tier vielleicht nicht vertragen hatte.

Endlich hatte sie den Darm und das Herz hinter sich gebracht, und fast winzig lag der Magen weit hinten. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und griff mit magisch antiseptischen Fingern nach der dünnen Membran, zog, und dann gaben die Muskeln nach, die die Organe hielten.

Fast kullerte der Magen vor ihre Füße, und angewidert wich sie einen Hüpfer in der Hocke zurück.

„Beeindruckend", bemerkte er lächelnd, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Schließlich schnitt sie die Schleimhaut auf, und erkannte allerlei unverdaute Pflanzenreste, einige Äste, aber auch Reste von Fleischfetzen. Aber was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte war etwas anderes. Etwas Goldrotes. Mit dem Messer schob sie es heraus.

„Oh", murmelte sie überrascht.

„Eierschale", erkannte er knapp, während er sich neben sie gehockt hatte.

„Nein", wisperte sie dann. „Das ist die Schale eines Phönixeis", konkretisierte sie die Schale atemlos.

„Was?" Er schien nicht sicher zu sein, was sie damit meinte.

„Hier… hier ist ein Phönixnest", sagte sie tonlos. Denn sie kannte das Nest in Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Dumbledore Fawkes Ei aufgehoben hatte. Und so hatte es ausgesehen.

„Phönixe werden aus der Asche geboren", klärte er sie kopfschüttelnd auf, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie sterben, und erstehen aus der Asche auf. Aber sie werden zunächst geboren, wie jeder andere Vogel auch." Sie klang nicht einmal besserwisserisch, obwohl sie es besser wusste. „Aber… ich habe hier noch kein Lied eines Phönix' gehört. Und ich habe noch keinen gesehen", ergänzte sie ratlos.

„Vielleicht ist das Nest in der Nähe?", vermutete er dann.

„Und Mordeos können auf Bäume klettern, ja?", stellte sie die nächste Frage, und sah ihn entsprechend an.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete er glatt. „Ich nehme an, eines der Eier ist runtergefallen – oder irgendwas!" Sie runzelte die Stirn, und dann bewegte sie die Schale. „Was zur-?", entfuhr es ihm, aber auch sie hatte es erkannt.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. Das ergab keinen Sinn.

„Ein Schlüssel in einem Phönixei?", entkam es ihr ungläubig.

„Metall", murmelte er dann. „Er ist an einer Metallvergiftung gestorben", schloss er nickend.

„Der Schlüssel ist nicht aus Aluminium oder Blei", widersprach sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Quecksilber", sagte er bloß, desinfizierte seine Hand und griff sich den kleinen Schlüssel. Mit dem Zauberstab führte er eine Reinigung durch, und jetzt erstrahlte der Schlüssel glänzend silbern.

„Quecksilber ist flüssig", entkam er ihr bloß, und eigentlich war es egal, aus was für einem Material er war.

„Die Legierung ist Quecksilber", korrigierte er sie und drehte den Schlüssel in der Hand. „Seltsam. Er hat keinen Bart. Nur… ein Loch?"

Und sie stellte die wichtigste aller Fragen. „Was öffnet er?"

„Wie kommt er hierhin?", stellte er die nächste gute Frage, aber… wahrscheinlich war er hierhin gelangt, so wie alles hierher gelangte. Und er schien auf keine bestimmte Antwort zu warten. „Gibt es irgendetwas hier in diesem Dschungel, was Menschen gebaut haben könnten?"

Denn eindeutig war es ein echter Schlüssel. Nichts aus Stein geschlagen. Nicht organisch. Es war ein Schlüssel und würde wohl etwas öffnen können, was Menschen nutzten, um etwas zu verbergen. So viel nahm sie auch an.

„Wir sind die einzigen Menschen hier", murmelte sie bloß, und ihr Gehirn versuchte sehr scharf nachzudenken. Warum war ein Schlüssel verborgen in einem Phönixei? Und wieso fanden sie ihn praktisch zufällig?

Es erinnerte sie irgendwie an etwas, was Dumbledore sich ausdenken könnte. Es war vollkommen absurd und –

„-Hagrids Hütte!", entkam es ihr. „Das ist etwas Menschliches!"

Und Draco betrachtete sie einen Moment lang.

„Du kannst recht haben", sagte er dann nachdenklich. Sie erhoben sich und sie reinigte ihre Hände erneut, bevor Draco einen magischen Kreis um den toten Mordeo zog, bevor er ihn in Brand setzte. „Los", sagte er dann auffordernd, und gleichzeitig apparierten sie.

Die Hütte lag vor ihnen, wie es Hermine in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Skills in der Nähe war. Oder tatsächliche Feinde? Aber der Wald lag still. Auch Draco sah sich prüfend um.

Die Luft war völlig anders hier oben, und Hermine war kurz fasziniert, wie schnell alles mit Zauberstäben ging. Keine Wanderungen mehr, keine gefährlichen Gipfel, die sie erklimmen mussten. Es ging einfach so. Fast war es… langweilig? Nein. Bequem war das Wort, was sie suchte.

Er schritt voran und öffnete die Tür der Hütte. Auf dem Bett lag das schwarze Tigerfell. Er hatte es wohl zurückgelassen, ging ihr auf. Und es erinnerte sie direkt an die Nacht, die sie hier verbracht hatten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er bereits die Hütte absuchte. Hermine kannte die Hütte gut und wusste, es gab hier keine versteckten Türen, keine Dachluke – es gab nichts, was sich zu verstecken lohnte.

Dann wiederum gab es die Hütte eigentlich auch nicht wirklich. Hagrids Hütte war dem Feuer der Todesser zum Opfer gefallen. Diente sie hier die ganze Zeit einem Versteck? Waren sie hier etwas auf die Spur gekommen, was ihnen wirklich helfen könnte?

Unschlüssig betrat sie die Hütte und sah sich ebenfalls um, aber frustriert kehrte er zu ihr zurück. „Hier ist nichts", verkündete er entnervt.

Ihr Blick fiel ratlos zu Boden, und ihr war bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, wie die Dielenbretter angeordnet waren. Spitz liefen sie in der Mitte der runden Hütte zusammen, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich verblüfft.

Denn in der Mitte der Hütte formten sie so ein kleines Loch.

„Draco…", sagte sie tonlos und deutete auf den Boden.

„Was?" Er folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und stutzte ebenfalls. „Du… denkst, er öffnet den Boden?" Aber er wartete keine Antwort ab, kniete sich sofort hin, und Hermine konnte kaum fassen, dass sie ein Rätsel gelöst hatten! Innerhalb so kurzer Zeit!

Denn der Schlüssel passte! Er passte perfekt zwischen die Dielen! Draco drehte ihn knapp nach links, und uralte Scharniere bewegten sich unter den Dielen, und Hermine spürte, wie der Boden sich bewegte. Sie hob die Füße, als die Dielen sich aus der Mitte zurückbewegten, und Draco sprang zurück, um nicht in das plötzliche Loch zu fallen, was sich langsam vergrößerte. Das alte Bett bewegte sich knatschend gegen die Wand, als die Bretter unter ihm ein Stück weiter verschwanden.

Und Hermines Mund öffnete sich, als der Mechanismus stehen blieb. In der Mitte der Hütte offenbarte sich nun ein Loch, nicht größer als ein Eimer – und auch nicht sonderlich tiefer! Hastig lehnten sie sich beide vor, aber schon von hier oben konnte sie das glänzende Metall erkennen, auf dem sich das Licht in vielen Farben brach.

Und sie erkannte den rubinbesetzten Schaft.

„Das Schwert!", rief sie heiser aus. „Draco!"

Und unfassbarerweise hatten sie die Lösung! Sie hatten… alles! Sie brauchten nur noch das Schiff!

Draco fiel auf die Knie bückte sich tiefer, schloss die Hand um den Schaft – und zog!

Aber nichts passierte.

„Es… steckt fest!", erkannte er, nahm nun beide Hände, und zog fester, eher er sich besann, und den Zauberstab einsetzte. Aber kein Zauber schien das Schwert rühren zu können. Scheinbar steckte es fest in solidem Stein. War es dort eingegossen?! Wie sollten sie es entfernen? Auch versuchte Draco, den Stein um das Schwert zu sprengen, aber nicht ein einziger Riss erschien im Fundament unter der Hütte.

Dann erhob er sich und bedeutete ihr, es zu versuchen. Sein Atem ging schnell, und überfordert bückte sich Hermine nach dem Schaft.

Aber auch sie blieb erfolglos. Es rührte sich nicht, steckte seelenruhig tief im Stein, und sie kam sich vor wie in der Artus-Legende.

Nur war sie eben nicht Artus und konnte Excalibur nicht entfernen.

Scheiße.

„Aber… der Junge hatte es!", entkam es Draco entgeistert. „Er hatte es!", wiederholte er.

„Ich… weiß", bestätigte sie atemlos. Enttäuscht atmete sie aus. Was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten?!


	38. Chapter 38

**_38\. The Golden Duo_**

Keiner von ihnen hatte große Lust verspürt, wieder zurückzukehren, außer um etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Denn sie waren hier! Sie hatten die Lösung gefunden! Denn… was sollte es sonst sein? Mit diesem Schwert würden sie zurückkehren können. Zumindest würden sie damit das Monster irgendwie in die Flucht schlagen.

Aber wie verdammt bekamen sie es aus dem verfluchten Stein?

Granger hatte irgendwann Feuer im Kamin der Hütte gemacht, als es dunkel geworden war. Wieder und wieder hatten sie es versucht. Zauber um Zauber hatten sie verwendet, jeder erfolgloser als der vorherige.

Wieso begriffen sie es nicht? Wieso nicht?! Wie bekam man das verdammte Schwert aus dem Stein? Mussten sie bitten und flehen? Mussten sie irgendein Opfer bringen? Was war es?

Granger kaute auf dem getrockneten Fleisch und starrte selbstvergessen in die Flammen. Draco verspürte keinen Hunger. Er wollte einfach nur das Rätsel lösen. Er hasste diese verfluchte Insel mit ihrer Scheiße und ihren versteckten Drecksprüfungen!

Und sie hatten seit einer Weile nicht gesprochen, schienen jeder nach der Antwort zu suchen, aber die Stille wurde langsam drückend.

Denn weiter wussten sie nicht. Sie hatten das Schiff, sie hatten das Schwert, aber das eine war nahezu marode und das andere ließ sich nicht bewegen.

„Fuck", murmelte er unterdrückt, als er den Rücken gegen die Wand zurücklehnte und keine Lust mehr hatte, das verdammte Loch im Boden zu studieren. Hier zu bleiben klang mittlerweile fast nach einer guten Option, dachte er dumpf.

Wieder ein Tag war vorbei. Und wieder standen sie vor mehr Fragen als Antworten.

Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie saß auf dem alten Bettgestell und wirkte wesentlich ruhiger als er es war. Ihn machte es fertig, diese Dinge nicht zu wissen, nicht einmal erahnen zu können. Und dann atmete er aus, als er eine schmale Erkenntnis bekam.

„War es so?", fragte er sie, außerhalb jedem Kontext, und sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Mit Potter? Mit Weasley?" Wieder erntete er lediglich ihren ratlosen Blick. „Als ihr…- im siebten Jahr", holte er aus, denn es war kein Geheimnis gewesen, dass die drei damals unterwegs waren, um… Merlin was zu tun. Und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich tatsächlich ein Stück.

„Es war… anders", erwiderte sie. „Kein Dschungel, keine Insel. Lediglich England und der Wald von Kent", schloss sie still. „Aber dieses verdammte Schwert mussten wir auch finden, ja. Aber es war etwas einfacher. Es lag nur auf dem Grund eines Sees. Und Snape hat geholfen-"

„-Snape?", entfuhr es ihm stirnrunzelnd, aber sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wären es alte Geschichten.

„Es war anders", wiederholte sie abschließend und sah wieder in die Flammen.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte er dann wissen, und sie schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Ja", sagte sie dann. „Allerdings ist es anstrengender, zu dritt in einem Zelt zu leben, als einen ganzen Dschungel zwischen sich haben zu können. Und wir werden hier nicht von Todessern verfolgt." Kurz stutzte sie. „Zumindest werde ich das jetzt nicht mehr", bemerkte sie spitz mit einem knappen Blick auf ihn.

Jetzt fiel sein Blick. Ja, wahrscheinlich war es ihr hier wie Krieg vorgekommen. Zu Beginn. Dann hob er den Blick. „Hey, es war für mich auch nicht leicht. Mit dir", erläuterte er dann. Sie lächelte kurz. „Aber… ihr habt alle Lösungen gefunden, richtig?"

Wieder schien sie nachzudenken. „Eventuell, ja", entgegnete sie. „Aber… selbst als wir die Horkruxe vernichtet hatten, hat es Jahre gedauert, bis wir endlich in der Lage waren, dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Es ging nicht immer darum, Lösungen zu finden", erklärte sie achselzuckend. „Manche Dinge musste man… aussitzen. Manchmal brauchte man Geduld."

Er atmete aus. Er würde behaupten, sie waren hier sehr geduldig gewesen, mit dieser scheiß Insel. „Und du… und Weasley", begann er und sah sie direkt an, „ihr wart… zusammen?" Er registrierte, er benutzte die Vergangenheit, und kurz war er versucht, sich zu korrigieren, aber etwas in ihm sträubte sich. Denn jetzt gerade war sie nicht mit Weasley zusammen. Nicht, dass sie mit ihm ‚zusammen' war. Nein, dieses Wort würde er nicht benutzen, aber -

„-nie offiziell", war tatsächlich, was sie sagte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Aber… ja", räumte sie stiller ein. „Ich denke, man konnte es so nennen." Er mochte nicht, wenn sie von Weasley sprach. Und nicht aus offensichtlichen Gründen, nicht einmal das. Nein, es war vielmehr, dass ihr Gesicht dann trauriger wurde, dass ihre Stimme belegter klang. Als wäre es kein schöner Gedanke, keine schöne Vergangenheit, sondern vielmehr… eine Qual. Als wäre es etwas, was seit langer Zeit feststand, womit sie aber eigentlich unglücklich war. Er konnte diese Gedanken nicht gut sortieren, und er würde sie auch nicht aussprechen.

Denn vielleicht irrte er sich schlicht und ergreifend dahingehend, dass es überhaupt keine Qual war, sondern vielmehr, dass sie Weasley hier mit ihm betrog – und das war es, was sie quälte.

Denn das wäre um Längen wahrscheinlicher, als dass Weasley derjenige war, der von Anfang an die falsche Person für sie gewesen war.

Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel bitter sanken.

Und dann änderte sich ihr Blick. „Wieso erzählst du mir nicht irgendwas?", forderte sie ihn heraus. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie bitte?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen über ihn. „Merlin, du weißt alles über mich, und ich weiß nichts über dich."

„Du weißt nichts über mich?", wiederholte er ungläubig, und sie atmete entnervt aus.

„Was hast du so gemacht? Vorher? Vor dieser Insel?", wollte sie wissen, und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wirklich? Dich interessieren irgendwelche langweilige Späheraufgaben für Voldemort? Das bezweifle ich stark, Granger", behauptete er kopfschüttelnd.

„Hab etwas Hoffnung. Ich interessiere mich für viele langweilige Dinge", entgegnete sie lächelnd. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, aber mit verschränkten Armen begann er widerwillig zu erzählen.

„Ich – ahem – war in der zweiten Riege tätig. Das sind die Befehlsempfänger. Es war… die Drecksarbeit", schloss er reflektierend. „Harry Potter war Ziel Nummer eins, und ihn und seine Leute zu finden hatte oberste Priorität. Also… wurden wir ständig an entlegene Orte geschickt, um Rapport zu machen, und immer wieder zu bestätigen, dass Potter und seine Leute auch dort kein Versteck unterhielten. Langweilig, wirklich."

„Du hast uns also gesucht?", wiederholte sie relativ neutral.

„Mehr oder weniger", räumte er ein. „Mich hat es alles eher weniger… interessiert", gestand er jetzt achselzuckend. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Flammen. „Aber mein Vater war… anderer Ansicht." Ja, Lucius hatte sehr klare Vorstellungen gehabt. Sie schwieg, hörte ihm zu. „Er hätte gerne, dass ich mich mehr engagiert hätte. Und nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht habe, aber…- es war… alles so sinnlos", schloss er dann. „Selbst wenn – also, selbst wenn wir gewonnen hätten, selbst wenn die Reinblüter irgendeine Macht erlangt hätten", fasste er seine Gedanken in Worte, „die Muggel wären nicht ausgestorben. Sie wären immer noch in der Überzahl, und wir müssten uns immer noch hinter magischen Grenzen verstecken. Immer in der Unterzahl."

Fast hatte er vergessen, dass sie noch da war. Ertappt hob er den Blick.

„Hast du das deinem Vater gesagt?", fragte sie, und er musste lächeln.

„Bist du verrückt?", wollte er trocken von ihr wissen. „Das Leben Zuhause war ohnehin nicht angenehm. Ich denke, hätte ich ihm gegenüber diese fatalistischen Gedanken geäußert, hätte er mich persönlich in Stücke geflucht. Nein, es ging immer um die die Ehre, um den Stolz."

„Was heißt das?", entkam es ihr ratlos. Und er atmete lange aus.

„Granger, du weißt, was es heißt", schloss er schließlich achselzuckend. Ihre Augenbraue hob sich skeptisch.

„Ich wusste nie wirklich, was es heißt. Und ich bezweifle, dass es bei dir anders ist", sprach sie fast herausfordernde Worte. „Was… du mir gesagt hast…- damals, an… deiner Höhle", begann sie fast zögernd, aber er erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte. Er wartete, was sie sagen würde. „Du kannst unmöglich mit ganzem Ernst immer noch dahinter stehen, Malfoy", schloss sie bitter, und sie benutzte seinen Nachnamen. Es schien mehr Distanz zu schaffen. Mehr emotionalen Schutz, als sein Vorname aus ihrem Mund, an den er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte.

„Wir sind verschieden", sagte er schließlich. „Immer noch", ergänzte er knapp.

„Aber?", fuhr sie ihm beinahe dazwischen, so unerschütterlich davon überzeugt, dass er seine Worte durch einen Einwand schwächen würde.

„Aber ich stehe nicht über dir", gönnte er ihr diesen Einwand, denn es stimmte. Tat er nicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich fast überrascht. Und dann atmete sie lange aus.

„Aber du siehst immer noch Unterschiede? Zwischen uns?"

„Und du siehst nicht einen Unterschied?", wollte er direkt von ihr wissen, ließ sie nicht aus dem Blick, denn sie konnte unmöglich so tun, als wären sie ansatzweise kompatibel.

„Nicht die, die du vielleicht siehst", tanzte sie um seine Worte, und er verdrehte die Augen über sie. „Nein", fuhr sie mit einem demonstrativen Kopfschütteln fort, „deine Unterschiede betreffen das Blut. Meine… haben nichts damit zu tun!", erinnerte sie ihn deutlich.

„Unser Sohn", sagte er nun sehr ernst, und er sah, wie jeder Ausdruck ihr Gesicht verließ, wie alleine diese beiden Worte jeden Wind aus ihren vollen Segeln nahm, wie ihr Atem praktisch gefror, „würde alles verändern", schloss er kühl. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, ihn ‚den Jungen' zu nennen. Denn offensichtlich war es nicht lediglich irgendein Junge. Es war nicht irgendjemand Wildfremdes, den sie niemals kennen würden, nein. Es war nur zu real. Und er hatte keine Lust mehr so zu tun, als ginge es um Blut, oder um wusste Merlin was! Denn es ging nicht um Blut. Nicht im Ansatz.

Und es war, als hätte er Hermine Granger zum Schweigen gebracht. Merlin, es war ein Bild für die Ewigkeit. Aber es währte nicht lange.

„Was… was meinst du damit?"

Er seufzte lange. „Zwischen uns", machte er es deutlicher. „Es wäre nicht halbherzig. Es wäre nicht kurzfristig, bis einer von uns mal wieder ausrastet und Scheiße baut." Sie blinzelte. Mehrfach.

„Was?" Sie wirkte ehrlich verstört. Und sie starrte ihn weiterhin an, schien nicht sicher zu sein, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich bin bereit, in dieser Vision mehr zu sehen, als eine Laune dieser Insel", bestätigte er eindeutig. „Ich bin bereit, zu begreifen, dass jede Vision hier einen Sinn – einen Zweck – hatte."

Und sie sah ihn an, als hätte er sie beide soeben verraten und verkauft.

„Du willst nicht mal bis Frühling mit mir hier bleiben und erzählst mir jetzt, du hast dich damit abgefunden, dass wir einen Sohn haben würden?" Fassungslos sah sie ihn jetzt an. Wieder diese Sache! Was wollte sie damit sagen? Was wollte sie von ihm? Und nein!

„Ich habe mich nicht abgefunden, ich bin nur nicht so verbohrt, nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken! Und Merlin, was hat der verdammte Frühling damit zu tun?", fuhr er sie gereizt an.

„Wir halten es kaum zwei Tage aus, ohne uns anzuschreien, und du willst ein Kind haben?", entkam es ihr nun ungläubig, und er atmete laut aus.

„Ich will es garantiert nicht! Aber es sieht nicht unbedingt so aus, als hätten wir eine großartige Wahl, nicht wahr?"

„Wow. Na, wenn das nicht romantisch ist!", knurrte sie praktisch. „Warte, ich ziehe mich aus, und wir machen ein Baby. Das ist genau die richtige Stimmung dafür!" Ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass-"

„-doch, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „Man zeugt mit vollem Bewusstsein ein Kind, wenn man sich liebt, verdammt! Und nicht, weil eine Vision es vielleicht vorschlägt!" Wütend sah sie ihn an, und er hatte nicht wirklich ein Gegenargument dafür. „Nicht jeder Zweck heiligt die Mittel", schloss sie eisig.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen.

„Dass wir nicht nur ein Kind zeugen, weil die Vision vielleicht suggeriert, dass das der Ausweg ist!", donnerte ihre Stimme.

„Ich glaube einfach nur nicht, dass die Visionen uns mögliche Varianten einer Zukunft zeigen."

„Du denkst, das ist die Zukunft?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen.

„Ich – ja", schloss er schroff. Sie schwieg daraufhin. Allerdings nicht sonderlich lange. Sie schien es physisch nicht zu können, dachte er dumpf.

„Weißt du, was es bedeutet? Wenn wir ein Kind hätten?", wollte sie ungläubig von ihm wissen, und der Trotz antwortete anstatt seiner.

„Dass du nicht Weasleys Kind bekommst?", vermutete er scharf, und ihre Augen weiteten sich sehr kurz. „Dass sie dich verstoßen würden? Dass es dann keinen einfachen Ausweg für dich gibt?" Fuck, er sollte wirklich den Mund halten.

„Es gibt schon jetzt keinen verdammten einfachen Ausweg!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Denkst du, ich will nach Hause, um einen einfachen Ausweg zu haben?"

„Du willst Weasley heiraten! Das war es doch, was du mir heute so verdammt klar gemacht hast!" Noch immer sprach der Trotz, er würde niemals solche Worte wählen.

„Ich will ihn nicht heiraten!", schrie sie praktisch, und dann wurde sie still. Sie mied sogar seinen Blick. Wollte sie nicht? „Es ist egal", ergänzte sie, um mehr Ruhe bemüht. „Du wärst in Askaban und… und ich nicht", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Du… willst ihn nicht heiraten?" Er war noch nicht ganz so weit wie sie, denn… war es nicht das, was sie ihm erst vor wenigen Stunden versichert hatte? Dass sie zurückkehren würde, um ihr altes Leben fortzuführen? Hatte er sich da verhört? Und sie besaß die Dreistigkeit, genervt auszusehen.

„Nein", bestätigte sie kurz angebunden. Aber er zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin davon ausgegangen", entgegnete er ebenfalls gereizt. „Wieso… hast du es dann gesagt? Heute Morgen?" Er kam nicht drüber weg.

„Was?", blaffte sie unwirsch, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso, Granger? Wolltest du mich verletzen, oder-"

„-verletzt es dich denn?", unterbrach sie ihn fast herausfordernd, und er begriff sie nicht. Nicht im Ansatz. Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Was konkret?", wollte er bitter wissen. „Dass du mich als Ersatz benutzt, wenn es dich juckt? Dass du mich manipulieren kannst, um Sex zu haben? Nein, Granger. Wieso sollte irgendjemand so etwas als verletzend empfinden?" Seine Stimme troff vor böser Ironie. „Ich meine, würdest du es gut finden, wenn ich dich mit dem wachen Gedanken vögel, dass es alles nichts bedeutet, sobald wir nach Hause kommen?"

„Malfoy", ermahnte sie ihn gepresst, „du wärst in Askaban!", fuhr sie ihn jetzt an.

„Na und?" Er schrie zum ersten Mal. „Was verdammt noch mal ändert das?", wollte er wütend von ihr wissen. „Du hättest mich nicht magischerweise vergessen, oder? Du kämst nicht nach Hause und würdest nahtlos weiterleben, wie vorher, oder? Kannst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass du aufwachen würdest, und nicht an mich denkst?" Es war in diesen Momenten, wenn die Ehrlichkeit am deutlichsten hervortrat. Es waren diese Momente, wenn er die Worte, die er sagte, nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte. Nicht ohne weiteres.

„Es würde nichts helfen", erwiderte sie scheu.

„Nichts helfen?", wiederholte er blind vor Zorn. „Nein, Granger. Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du nicht anders könntest, als an mich zu denken!" er wusste nicht, warum er diese Worte schrie. Er wusste nicht, warum es wichtig war. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich ihrer so sicher war. Und jetzt war sie wütend.

„Wieso sollte ich dir gegenüber irgendwelche Zugeständnisse machen, wenn du nicht einmal bis Frühling bleiben willst?", entgegnete sie ebenso laut, und er verstand es nicht! Was wollte sie, verflucht noch mal?!

„Oh Merlin! Nicht schon wieder dieser verdammte Frühling! Wieso sollten-"

„-weil du mir nicht einmal sagen kannst, dass du mich vermisst, Malfoy!", donnerte ihre Stimme. „Du willst nicht einmal ein paar Wochen länger bleiben!"

Sein Mund öffnete sich. Merlin. Dieses Mädchen. Sie war so unfassbar dämlich. Merlin!

„Du denkst, ich will unbedingt zurück wegen mir? Weil ich es nicht erwarten kann, nach Askaban zu kommen?", entfuhr es ihm so ungläubig, dass er regelrecht sehen konnte, wie ihr Verstand arbeitete, wie sie versuchte, zu analysieren, was er sagte. „Merlin, Granger, du bist unfassbar!", knurrte er aufgebracht. „Jeder Tag hier mit dir macht, dass ich nicht gehen will. Und deshalb müssen wir gehen, ok? Denn wir können nicht bleiben. Ich will nicht schuld daran sein, dass du länger hier sein musst, als es nötig ist! Verstehst du das nicht?", fuhr er sie zornig an. „Ich… kann nicht egoistisch sein bei dieser Sache. Es wäre… falsch", rang er sich die Worte ab.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie plötzlich, sah ihn unverwandt an, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil ich will, dass du nach Hause kommst", machte er es deutlich.

„Warum?", wiederholte sie atemloser.

„Warum was?" Es nervte ihn, dass sie fragte. Wieder und wieder.

„Warum willst du das?" Ihre Stimme war ein Hauch.

„Weil…" Seine Stimme brach abrupt.

„Weil?", wisperte sie, und er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Es wog schwer in seinem Bauch. Die Gedanken, die Bedeutungen dahinter. Weil…- er konnte nicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Beinahe abgehackt atmete er angespannt die angehaltene Luft aus. Ihr Blick war so unangenehm ehrlich und hart, und er fühlte sich unwohl. So furchtbar unwohl. In diese Richtung hatte er nicht gehen wollen. Absolut nicht.

Und dann ging sie. Er reagierte sofort.

„W-wo gehst du hin?" Fast hilflos klangen seine Worte, und er hasste das. Sie schüttelte starr den Kopf, sah ihn nicht an.

„Raus", sagte sie bloß.

„Granger-", begann er, denn sie waren nicht fertig. Sie waren hier noch nicht fertig, verdammt!

„-ich brauche frische Luft", sagte sie abwehrend, und unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun, war er stehen geblieben, die Fäuste geballt, und sein Blick folgte ihrer Gestalt, als sie die Hütte verließ. Laut fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und er war allein.

Warum wollte er, dass sie nach Hause kam?

Warum scherte es ihn?

Weil…- weil er der Held dieser Geschichte sein wollte. Nur einmal.

Weil… er gelogen hatte heute Morgen. Genauso wie sie. Sie wollte Weasley nicht heiraten, und er wollte nicht nach Hause. Denn er würde sie vermissen.

Aber… das konnte er nicht laut sagen. Er konnte es kaum sich selber eingestehen, wie sollte er es dann in ihr Gesicht sagen können?

Was er ihr hatte klarmachen wollen, war eigentlich nur gewesen, dass… wenn sie ein Kind bekämen, würde sie ihn nicht einfach aus ihrem Leben streichen können. Und für eine schwache Sekunde hatte er wissen wollen, welche Gefühle das in ihr auslösen würde.

Aber er hatte seine Antwort bekommen, oder nicht? Sie hatte keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, sein Kind zu bekommen. Nicht, dass er großartig darüber nachdachte. Aber er hatte darüber nachgedacht.

Und was es bedeutete, war, dass sie verbunden sein würden. Auch in Askaban.

Und er wäre zwar nicht da, um ihr diese Verbindung immer wieder zu bestätigen, aber das alleine war die Preisfrage, nicht wahr?

Welche Zukunft hatte ihre Beziehung?

Erschöpft presste er die Handflächen vor sein Gesicht. Vielleicht würden sie ihn freisprechen, weil er Hermine Granger nach Hause gebracht hatte…. Vielleicht würden Niffler anfangen zu fliegen und Doxyheere beherrschten die magische Welt. Seine Freiheit wäre so unwahrscheinlich wie jede Kinderfantasie.

Wahrscheinlich war das die Antwort. Ihre Beziehung hatte keine Zukunft.

Schlaff fielen seine Hände an seine Seiten zurück.

Verdammt.


	39. Chapter 39

**_39\. Prince Charming_**

Der metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund, brachte ihn zum Würgen. Mehrfach spuckte er das frische Blut auf den dunklen Holzboden, war versucht, in die sanfte Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften, aber sein Geist tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Seine Arme zitterten, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte, und seine Knie schmerzten höllisch, denn noch immer befand er sich auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden.

Die Welt hatte gerade erst aufgehört, sich zu drehen.

„Hast du genug?", blaffte der Zauberer hinter ihm, aber Ron hatte nicht genug. Noch lange nicht. Er hatte doch gerade erst angefangen, zu vergessen! Es hatte doch gerade erst begonnen, Spaß zu machen!

Und mit unmenschlicher Kraft brachte er seinen Körper in die aufrechte Position, zwang seine 1,95 metergroße Erscheinung in Kampfbereitschaft, wie im Krieg. So wie im Krieg. Keine Müdigkeit, kein Nachlass.

Nur war er im Krieg nicht betrunken gewesen. Im Krieg hatte er nie versucht, zu vergessen. Im Krieg hatte er keinen sinnlosen Streit gesucht.

Aber Zeiten änderten sich. Alles änderte sich.

Und noch einmal warf er sich in die finstere Schlacht, bearbeitete den fremden Mann mit neuen, blinden Schlägen, und es war ihm scheiß egal, ob er lebte oder starb heute Nacht.

Es fühlte sich alles gleich an. Nichts machte noch einen Unterschied!

Dann folgte die Retour, ebenso hart und erbarmungslos. Sein Kiefer knirschte beim Kontakt mit der fremden Faust, seine Augen rollten zurück. Aber dann nahm er Gestalten wahr, neben ihm, um ihn herum.

Sie packten den fremden Mann, zogen ihn weg. „Schaff ihn raus!", dröhnte eine neue Stimme durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf. „Schaff ihn raus, Pansy!", schrie der Mann, und Ron spürte Hände um seinen Unterarm. Instinktiv wollte er sie abschütteln, aber hart wurde er nach hinten gezogen, und er war zu betrunken, um sich zu wehren. Rückwärst stolperte er über den Boden, wurde weiter gezogen, mit aller Kraft, während wütende Rufe und Beleidigungen ihm folgten, bis er plötzlich die kalte Luft auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Er war draußen. Sein Atem ging schwer, und hustend beugte er sich vor, spuckte neues Blut auf die Straße, und nur langsam blendete sein Verstand die schrille Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Seine Ohren fiepten unangenehm, weil er auch auf sein Ohr Schläge kassiert hatte.

„-vollkommen wahnsinnig?", fuhr ihn die Frauenstimme an, und sein verschwommener Blick hob sich desorientiert. „Wehe, du wirst ohnmächtig!", warnte sie ihn mit weiten grünen Augen. „Setz dich hin!", befahl sie bloß, zog ihn weiter, ehe sie seinen schlaffen Körper auf eine kühle Bank schob. Er sah den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, und dann spürte er eine schwache Heilung. Das Fiepen in seinen Ohren hörte auf, und sein Fokus klärte sich. „Was ist in dich gefahren?", entfuhr es ihr überfordert. „Sie werden dich gleich abholen", warnte sie ihn mit bebender Stimme.

Er hob den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkte blass im Licht der Laterne, angsterfüllt. Sie war hübsch, aber sie war nicht Hermine. Das war es, was unterm Strich herauskam. Sie war nicht Hermine. Deshalb betrank er sich. So hatte sie ihn kennengelernt. Pansy. In diesen dunklen Stunden schämte er sich, überhaupt zuzugeben, dass er sie kannte. Und gleichzeitig tat es ihm leid.

Er hatte es Harry nicht erzählt. War noch nicht dazu gekommen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es lieber verdrängen und vergessen.

„Wie kommst du dazu, einfach auf Millicents Verlobten loszugehen?" Er wusste es nicht. Und hätte er gewusst, dass andere Reinblüter in dieser Bar wären, wäre er dort nicht hingegangen. Und er hatte sich betrunken, und auf einmal waren diese Wichser aufgekreuzt, und er hatte rot gesehen. Trotz ihr. Trotz Pansy.

„Was ist?" Sie zitterte in der Kälte. „Kannst du nicht mehr sprechen?" Und sie war ernsthaft verletzt.

Und er wusste nicht, wie er es verhindern konnte. Sein Blick verschwamm. Wenn er nicht trank und sich nicht ablenkte, dann weinte er. Er weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Die Trauer schüttelte ihn praktisch, und in seinen aufgerissenen, schmerzenden Händen, verbarg er sein Gesicht. Seine jämmerliche Gestalt wippte vor und zurück unter heftigen Tränen.

Und dann spürte er ihre Hand. Klein lag sie über seinem Rücken, strich in zaghaften Bewegungen über den Stoff seiner Jacke, aber er konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

Dann verschwand ihre Berührung. Schritte näherten sich.

„Bist du ok?", fragte eine Männerstimme schroff.

„Ja", antwortete Pansy gepresst. Ron weinte noch immer, hob nicht den Blick.

„Die Beamten sind unterwegs. Er wird eingebuchtet", bemerkte der Mann angewidert. „Eugene geht es gut. Etwas blau im Gesicht. Nichts Ernstes", schloss der Mann. „Soll ich ihn übergeben?", wollte der Mann grob wissen, aber Pansy sprach wieder.

„Nein, geh rein. Ich mache das", sagte sie streng.

„Wieso treibst du dich überhaupt mit jemandem wie ihm rum?", wollte der Mann angewidert von ihr wissen, aber Ron störte diese Beleidigung nicht einmal. Nein, er selber fand die Frage mehr als berechtigt. Wieso war sie nicht längst gegangen?

„Geh dich nichts an, oder Blaise?", war alles, was sie darauf erwiderte. „Geh wieder rein. Kümmere dich um Eugene", fuhr sie fort.

„Wie du willst", entgegnete Blaise abschätzend, ehe er Kehrt machte. Seine Schritte entfernten sich.

Seine schmerzenden Hände sanken von seinem Gesicht. Er musterte sie, ohne zu einem guten Schluss zu kommen.

Noch immer schmeckte er Blut in seinem Mund.

Und er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft fand – oder die Lust – aber er erhob sich wankend. An seinem Körper suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Du wirst nicht apparieren", warnte sie ihn bloß. Er versuchte, zu lachen, aber es misslang ihm kläglich. Seine Kehle war zu rau, sein Körper schmerzte zu sehr.

Und die eigenartige Sorge auf ihrem Gesicht, traf ihn irgendwo, tief in seinem Innern, denn fast fühlte es sich an, als scherte sie sich wirklich. Um ihn. Und es war lange her, dass sich jemand um ihn geschert hatte. Eine Frau, die nicht irgendwie mit ihm verwandt war.

Ihre Heilung brachte ein wenig Klarheit in seinen betrunkenen Verstand. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Seine Worte klangen schroffer als beabsichtigt. Er sah die Beamten apparieren. Er hatte auch nicht vor, abzuhauen. Noch wusste er, wenn er Scheiße baute. Es war nur so, dass es ihm wirklich egal war.

Kühl war ihr Ausdruck. Sanft schüttelte sie den Kopf, und ihre Augen flogen wohl über das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Art schien ihr zu missfallen, aber auch das war ihm herzlich egal. Er kannte gerade mal ihren Namen, wusste gerade eben so wie sie nackt aussah. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

„Zauberstab fallen lassen!", rief der erste Beamte, der ihn erkannte. Sein Befehl gellte blind über die Straße, und als er ihn erreichte, stockte er. „Ron!", entkam es ihm erschrocken. „Merlin, was-"

„-hey Greyson", begrüßte er den Zauberer, ohne Pansy aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Was… was tust du hier? Bist du… derjenige, der Eugene Banks verprügelt hat?" Aber die Frage erübrigte sich höchstwahrscheinlich, denn Ron sah nicht unbedingt aus wie ein unschuldiger Zuschauer. Er hatte angenommen, dass Bekannte die Nachtschicht hatten. Greyson war ein Kollege aus der Außenabteilung, und es war schon schlimm genug, dass Ron egal war, wer ihn hier fand.

„Ja", bestätigte Ron müde. Endlich. Er vermisste die Müdigkeit, die Erschöpfung. Denn in letzter Zeit spürte er nur die ewige Unruhe und die Angst in seinem Innern. Er kam nie zur Ruhe. Alkohol half nur zu einem geringen Grad. Sex vermittelte ihm nur die Illusion von Zufriedenheit.

„Alles ok bei Ihnen?", schien sich Greyson nun bei Pansy vergewissern zu müssen.

„Ja", sagte sie still. „Ich… habe die oberflächlichen Verletzungen geheilt, aber vielleicht sollte sich ein Paramagier seine Hände ansehen", ergänzte sie fast gleichmütig. „Du brauchst mich wohl hier nicht mehr", schloss sie dann, ehe sie sich abwandte. Ron sah ihr knapp nach. Seine Augen schmerzten. Nein, tat er nicht. Er brauchte gar nichts und niemanden. War das ein Abschied? War es das gewesen? Sie wandte sich nicht mehr um.

„Ich muss dich aufnehmen", verkündete Greyson erschüttert.

„Super", murmelte Ron. Seufzend zog Greyson Pergament und Reisefeder aus seiner Brusttasche, fragte ihn weder nach Namen noch Adresse, denn er wusste sie selbst.

„Die Nacht wirst du im Gewahrsam verbringen müssen. Scheiße", fluchte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ron, was soll das?", knurrte er. „Du wirst deinen Job verlieren!" Aber Ron war nicht in der Stimmung, sich Vorschriften und Vorwürfe machen zu lassen.

„Nimm mich einfach mit", sagte er rau.

„Soll ich Harry Bescheid sagen?", wollte Greyson unschlüssig wissen, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, ich komme klar", sagte er, ohne es zu meinen. Es war egal. Pansy war verschwunden.

Das kleine Bistro war voll zur Mittagszeit, und aus den Augenwinkeln musterte er die Leute, die kamen und gingen, während er und Harry an einem Stehtisch gedrängt, halbe belegte Baguettes aßen. Natürlich hatte Harry von seiner Ausnüchterung erfahren. Und natürlich hatte Harry reden wollen.

Ron war suspendiert. Für drei Tage. Harry nannte es Beurlaubung. Aber es änderte nichts. Deshalb aßen sie auch nicht im Ministerium. Scheinbar nahm Harry an, Ron wäre zu sensibel dafür. Aber es war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal.

„Vielleicht… solltest du über Hilfe nachdenken", sagte er wieder, die Stimme gesenkt.

„Hm", machte Ron lediglich.

„Ich meine, nicht Vollzeit. Nicht dreimal die Woche. Ich meine einfach nur… bei irgendeinem Heiler vorbeischauen und… einfach reden", ging er ratlos ins Detail.

„Ja", sagte Ron, ohne ihn anzusehen. Das klang nach nichts, was er in den nächsten Jahren auch nur ansatzweise ins Auge fassen würde.

„Es ist keine Schande", beharrte Harry eindringlich. Ron ob den Blick.

„Schon klar", entgegnete er gleichmütig.

„Du bist viel allein. Ich bin immer für dich da", fuhr er fort, und Ron reichte es.

„Ich bin nicht allein."

„Ron", begann Harry mit nachsichtig erhobener Braue, „es ist ok. Du musst nicht so tun, als ob-"

„-ich gehe aus, treffe Frauen. Ich bin nicht allein", widersprach Ron deutlicher. Harry blinzelte.

„Du triffst Frauen?", wiederholte er, als wäre es unanständig. Ron zuckte die Achseln.

„Ja", bestätigte er bloß.

„Oh. Ich – ok?" Das schien ihn etwas zu überfordern. „Wen?", wollte er dann wissen, aber Ron winkte ab.

„Nichts Ernstes. Bloß-"

„-Sex?", vermutete Harry verständnisvoll, als hätte Harry die geringste Ahnung von unverbindlichem Sex. Die einzige Freundin, die Harry je gehabt hatte, war Ginny. Harry hatte keine Ahnung von flüchtigen Begegnungen, aufregenden Nächten, und deshalb war Harry nicht der geeignete Gesprächspartner für ihn.

„Ja", wiederholte Ron, weniger freundlich. „Bloß Sex."

„Und… haben diese Frauen Namen, oder machst du dir nicht die Mühe, sie zu lernen?" Und Ron hatte nicht mal große Lust zu lügen.

„Pansy", sagte er wahllos den ersten Namen, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Pansy? Wie in-"

„-Parkinson", bestätigte Ron grimmig. Harry vergaß sogar sein Baguette zu essen.

„Das… ist- wow." Er sah ihn an, als erkenne er ihn nicht wieder. Als wäre es… ein Fauxpas, den Ron sich leistete. „Du… überwindest also den Verlust. Das ist… gut, denke ich." Und das war es nicht, was Harry dachte. Für Harry gab es nichts zu überwinden. Für Harry stand fest, dass Hermine zurückkam.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu verurteilen", entgegnete Ron mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Tu ich nicht!", rechtfertigte sich Harry sofort. „Nicht für… den Sex. Aber dafür, dass du in Clubs fremde Menschen verprügelst, ja. Dafür verurteile ich dich."

„Lass es einfach."

„Ron!", fuhr er ihn scharf an. „Du bist suspendiert und verwarnt. Das ist kein Spiel."

„Sag sowas nicht", bemerkte Ron, während er einige Knuts aus der Tasche kramte und sie auf den Tisch warf. „Wir sehen uns, Harry", verabschiedete er sich, und Harrys Mund klappte auf.

„Ron!", rief er ihm gepresst nach, aber Ron verließ das Bistro. Er brauchte frische Luft. Und er hatte keine Lust auf Harrys Moral-Gespräche.

Seine Füße trugen ihn zügig durch die Straßen, tiefer in die magische Stadt, denn er wusste, wo sie arbeitete. Er nahm zwar nicht an, dass sie ihn noch mal sehen wollte, aber… er wollte nicht nach Hause. Er wollte nicht alleine sein und nachdenken.

Die Glastüren schwangen magisch nach innen, als er sich näherte. In einer unbewussten Geste, wischte er sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn und betrat das Museum. Stille erschlug ihn praktisch. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie hier ehrenamtliche Tätigkeiten übernahm, aber er erinnerte sich deutlich.

Er öffnete die Jacke, denn es war warm hier drin. Einzelne Menschen bewegten sich durch die weiten Hallen, begutachteten die magische Kunst, der er wenig abgewinnen konnte, und seine Augen wanderten durch die Halle.

Mit schnellen Schritten überwand er den Weg zum Besuchertresen. Die Hexe dahinter lächelte ihm leer entgegen.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie leise, denn selbst bei kleiner Lautstärke, hallte seine Stimme durch den leeren Saal. „Ich suche… Pansy Parkinson", fuhr er fort, und die Hexe lächelte noch immer.

„Durch die Halle der Modernen Künste, links in Gang, letztes Büro auf der linken Seite", erklärte sie höflich, und Ron nickte zum Dank. Zügig durchschritt er die imposante Halle, während riesige magische Bilder im nächsten Saal praktisch von der Leinwand sprangen, die Farben wechselten, und Ron erkannte nicht eine Gestalt auf den Bildern. Es waren einfach nur wüste Farben, wild durchmischt.

Er bog in den Flur, und seine Tritte hallten auf dem Stein wider. Tatsächlich fand er das letzte Büro, und die Tür stand offen. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kostüm, die Haare hochgesteckt, und sie wirkte ernst und beschäftigt.

Sanft klopfte er mit den Knöcheln gegen den Türrahmen. Sie schrak aus dem Dokument, was sie studiert hatte. Sofort nahm ihr Gesicht einen gehetzten Ausdruck an.

„Was tust du hier?", war ihre erste Frage, und zügig kam sie zu ihm, blickte knapp in den Flur, als ob sie sich vergewissern musste, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, ehe sie ihn ins Büro scheuchte und ihre Tür hinter ihm schloss. Er quittierte ihr Verhalten mit keiner Frage, sondern beantwortete die ihre.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte er, und wusste nicht mal, ob es tatsächlich stimmte. Er hatte nur genug von Harry gehabt und wollte nicht nach Hause gehen, wo er seine kahlen Wände anstarren konnte. Seit einer Weile war er aus dem Fuchsbau ausgezogen, und noch immer hatte er nicht einen Karton in seiner Loftwohnung ausgepackt. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen. Er war noch nicht in der Lage gewesen.

„Warum?" Mit verengten Augen sah sie ihn an, suchte scheinbar sein Gesicht nach verbliebenen Verletzungen ab, aber der Heiler hatte ihn komplett wiederhergestellt. Magie war etwas Praktisches, wirklich.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Nur so", wich er einer Antwort aus. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du kommst nur so hier hin? Um mich zu sehen?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann. „Wegen… neulich", ergänzte er eindeutig.

„Ich… glaube, wir sollten keine Zeit mehr zusammen verbringen." Sie mied seinen Blick. Gerne würde er ihr sagen, sie verbrachten keine Zeit zusammen. Sie verbrachten lediglich Nächte zusammen. Zwei, um genau zu sein. Das war bisher alles gewesen. Und in der zweiten Nacht, waren sie noch ausgegangen, weil er nichts Besseres zu tun gewusst hatte, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und dann hatte er irgendeinen Reinblüter zusammen geschlagen, der zufällig auch in der Bar gewesen war.

Und jetzt stand er hier. „Was machst du heute Abend?", ignorierte er ihren Einwand. Ungläubig hob sie den Blick.

„Ich verbringe ihn nicht mit dir", erklärte sie eindeutig. Er atmete entnervt aus. „Nein!", kommentierte sie seine Reaktion. „Ich bin nicht lebensmüde und sehne mich danach, beschissen behandelt zu werden, Weasley", machte sie es deutlicher.

„Es war nicht meine-"

„-was? Deine Schuld? Doch, es war deine Schuld."

„Parkinson-"

„-ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du leidest. Ich verstehe schon. Aber ich muss kein Teil davon sein, ok?"

„Ich leide nicht!", knurrte er fast, denn es klang wie etwas, was Harry sagen würde.

„Ach nein?", provozierte sie ihn jetzt mit herausforderndem Blick. Ja, sie hatte ihn weinen gesehen. Sie hatte ihn vollkommen außer sich erlebt. Ja. Das stimmte wohl.

„Ich will nicht alleine sein", erklärte er jetzt kopfschüttelnd. Und er begann, näher zu kommen.

„Dann geh zu deinen Freunden. Zu deinen Eltern, zu-"

„-ich will keine Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Sie helfen mir nicht. Sie machen… alles nur schlimmer", unterbrach er sie rau, und dann stand er vor ihr.

„Zu mir zu kommen, ist die falsche Entscheidung", erwiderte sie, aber ihre Stimme hatte an Ausdruck verloren. Sie klang fast verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er bloß, während er die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob. Fast schmiegte sich ihre kühle Wange in seine Handfläche, als er sie berührte. „Ich weiß", wiederholte er, und senkte den Kopf. Er sehnte sich danach, sie zu küssen. Irgendwas zu fühlen, außer dem Schmerz und der Leere. Und er nutzte sie aus, er wusste das. Aber… es half gegen den Schmerz. Als er merkte, dass sie die Augen schloss und sich in den Kuss lehnte, gab er die Zurückhaltung auf, und legte grob den Arm um ihre Taille.

Sie fühlte sich gut an. Weich und angenehm. Sie atmete ihn ein, ließ ihn gewähren, erwiderte den Kuss, und er hatte einige gehabt.

Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, aber Pansy war anders. Pansy hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Sie tat nichts aus Mitleid. Sie hatte nicht einmal Mitleid mit Hermine oder Malfoy. Sie sagte, es interessiere sie alles nicht.

Und das war es, was ihn zu ihr zog.

Sie behandelte ihn nicht wie einen Pflegefall. Sie behandelte ihn wie ein Arschloch. Und das gefiel ihm besser, als dass ihn die Leute mit Samthandschuhen anfassten. Er wusste nicht, wie entlegen diese Verbindung war, aber er wusste, mit ihr konnte er zumindest für eine kleine Weile wieder atmen.

Er hatte es sofort gemerkt, als er sie vor einigen Wochen im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hatte. Zuvor war ihm kaum aufgefallen, dass er sich mit Reinblüterinnen abgelenkt hatte, erst bei Pansy hatte er es bemerkt. Sie war die vierte gewesen. Und sie hatte mit einer anderen Hexe ein Wetttrinken veranstaltet und war so herrlich gleichgültig gegenüber irgendwelchen politischen Entwicklungen gewesen, dass es eine wahre Freude gewesen war, ihr von der Bar aus zuzusehen.

Und als sie in Toms Bar gewagt hatte, alleine zu tanzen, war Ron zu ihr gekommen, hatte sie gefragt, ob er ihr Gesellschaft leisten könne, und sie hatte ihn erkannt.

Und alles, was sie getan hatte, war, zu lächeln und ihn zu warnen mit den Worten, dass er sich bloß nicht übernehmen sollte, denn ein Weasley würde mit ihr nicht mithalten können.

Und diese Herausforderung hatte er angenommen. Und gewonnen, denn sie war mit ihm nach Hause gegangen.

Es ging ihm nicht gut, aber… seitdem ging es ihm immerhin nicht wesentlich schlechter, und er träumte nicht mehr von Hermine. Und das war gut, denn… er konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte sie aufgegeben, und er gab sich große Mühe, endlich weiterzumachen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry. Denn es brachte ihn sonst noch um.

Und niemand verstand es. Er wollte nicht hoffen und warten und irgendwelchen Märchen Glauben schenken müssen, um weiterzumachen. Hermine würde nicht zurückkommen. Und Ron rettete sich selbst. Bevor es zu spät war. Bevor er verloren war. Er war der Prinz auf dem weißen Ross, der sich selber rettete.

Und nein, vielleicht traf er nicht die besten Entscheidungen, aber immerhin tat er irgendwas. Er wartete nicht mehr. Auf gar nichts.


	40. Chapter 40

**_40\. Hearts_**

Sie war nicht in die Hütte zurückgekehrt in dieser Nacht.

Wie gerädert war sie in der Höhle auf ihrem Blätterbett aufgewacht und wusste, es konnte nicht so weitergehen. Sie konnten nicht immer streiten. Sie konnten nicht immer uneinig sein.

Und sie hatte ihn nicht so weit bringen wollen.

Soweit, dass ihm die Worte versagten. Soweit, dass sie nicht zurückkonnten, würden sie ihren Gefühlen erst mal Luft machen.

Denn… das Gefühle vorhanden waren, das leugnete sie nicht mehr. Und sie glaubte, er fühlte auch mehr, als er zugab. Mehr, als er vielleicht laut sagen konnte. Ihr ging es ähnlich, und sie bekam Magenschmerzen bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun wusste, dass sie gelogen hatte. Dass sie Ron gar nicht heiraten wollte.

Sie wollte hier weg. Alleine, weil es ihr peinlich war, dass er mittlerweile denken musste, sie wäre vollkommen verrückt, weil sie ständig ihre Meinung änderte.

Und sie wussten doch, wie sie hier fortkamen. Sie hatten das Schiff. Und wahrscheinlich würde das Monster es trotzdem ohne weiteres versenken können. Deshalb brauchten sie das magische Schwert.

Und sie hatte gesehen, wie der Junge es gehalten hatte. Das musste bedeuten, er hatte es von irgendwoher erlangt. Und wahrscheinlich hatte es nicht fast zwanzig Jahre gedauert, bis es von ihm selber aus dem Stein gezogen worden war.

Merlin.

Welcher Zauber lag auf dem verdammten Schwert, dass sie es nicht aus dem verdammten Stein bekamen?

Ihre Gedanken wanderten unermüdlich.

Sie dachte nicht gerne darüber nach, aber… diese Insel war ihrer beider Gedanken entsprungen. Ihren Gefühlen. Und nach und nach hatte sich die Insel verändert, hatte sich… ihren Gefühlen angepasst. So glaubte sie zumindest.

Die Insel dachte sich Sachen nicht aus. Auch das Schwert. Es war kein Rätsel. Kein echtes. Die Visionen – sie waren vielleicht kryptisch, zu Anfang. Aber… letztendlich ergaben sie Sinn.

Es war, als würde ihrer beider Psyche es ihnen einfach nur nicht zu leicht machen wollen. Als müssen sie erst begreifen, was sie tun mussten, um das Richtige dann tatsächlich zu tun. Aber ein Kind war tatsächlich… ein riesiger Schritt. Es war anders, als in die Berge aufzubrechen, um einem Einhorn ein Schweifhaar zu stehlen, es war… viel bedeutungsschwerer.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten wieder und wieder um die Artus-Legende.

Wieder und wieder. Es hatte mit dem Jungen zu tun, so viel war ihr zumindest klar. Es hatte alles mit dem Jungen zu tun.

Ihr Blick klärte sich.

Da war er! Der entscheidende Gedanke! Und die Gänsehaut auf ihren bloßen Unterarmen sagte ihr, dass sie richtig lag.

Hastig rappelte sie sich aus dem Blätterbett, denn – sie musste ihn finden!

In der Hütte war er nicht mehr gewesen, deshalb war sie zum Schiff appariert. Sie war dankbar gewesen, dass er ihr gestern nicht gefolgt war. Sie hatte Ruhe gebraucht, hatte ihre Gedanken sortieren müssen, und sie erkannte frische Segel am Boden liegen. Scheinbar war er bei den anderen Schiffen auf der anderen Seite der Insel gewesen, um frisches Leinen zu besorgen.

Aus dem Innern des Schiffes ertönten laute Geräusche, als bearbeite er das Holz mit dem Zauberstab.

„Malfoy?", rief sie laut. Laut genug, dass die Geräusche verstummten. Verschwitzt reckte er den Kopf aus dem Loch in der Schiffwand, ehe er zur Gänze das Schiff verließ. Er trug kein Shirt, war das erste, was sie feststellte, und es lenkte sie ab.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie unschlüssig, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, kämmte sie über den Kopf zurück, aber sie blieben nie so liegen, wie er es wollte, und in sexy Strähnen fielen sie ihm zurück in die Augen.

„Ah…", machte sie, etwas gedankenverloren, denn bei seinem Anblick hatte sie kurz vergessen, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Sein verdammter Sixpack war so ausgeprägt, die Farbe seiner Haut so verdammt gut gebräunt, und der Blick aus seinen Augen war bestechend. Sie glaubte, ihr Mund stand einen Spalt offen.

„Ich dachte, ich mache mit der Wand weiter. Keine Ahnung, wie wir das scheiß Schwert aus dem Stein bekommen", erklärte er schließlich, und klang kurz angebunden und etwas unfreundlich. Wahrscheinlich müsste sie sich entschuldigen, dass sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte, aber ihr war wieder eingefallen, was sie wollte.

„Ich weiß, wie", sagte sie noch immer atemlos, und er verengte die Augen.

„Du weißt, wie?", wiederholte er, und sie nickte knapp.

„Ich denke schon", bestätigte sie tonlos. Er schien ungeduldig zu warten, dass sie weiter sprach. Sie wappnete sich innerlich, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde. „Ich muss das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen", begann sie, ohne ihn aus dem Blick zu lassen.

Er lachte trocken auf. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an!", behauptete er achselzuckend. „Aber das haben wir gestern schon versucht", erinnerte er sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht… jetzt", entkam es ihr ablehnend. „Wenn… wenn ich schwanger bin", schloss sie eindeutig, und jetzt öffnete sich sein Mund.

„Was?" Er starrte sie verständnislos an. „Was meinst-?"

„-der Junge?", unterbrach sie ihn, unwillig ihn ‚ihren Sohn' zu nennen. „Er hatte das Schwert. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er es erst an diesem Tag bekommen hat. Ich glaube-"

„-du glaubst, dass Schwert weiß, wenn du schwanger bist?", unterbrach er sie ungläubig.

„Ich glaube, das Schwert will, dass ich schwanger bin", widersprach sie knapp, und er schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Das… macht keinen Sinn", sagte er, nicht überzeugt, aber sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Und das ist was Neues?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er sie jetzt.

„Ich denke, das ist die Lösung. Es ist wie die Artus-Legende, nur… etwas vorgelagert. Weißt du, was die Artus-Legende-?"

„-was denkst du, Granger?", unterbrach er sie gereizt. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Ihr gefiel nicht, dass er laut wurde, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken.

„Es ist eine Muggel-Geschichte über den König von Camelot, und nur der wahre König würde das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen können. Und… vielleicht, wenn… ich mich dazu entschließe, den Zellvernichtungszauber nicht mehr anzuwenden – denn immer dann kam die Vision", erinnerte sie ihn eindeutig, „dann… habe ich dieses neue Leben in mir, und…-"

„-und weil er es ist, der in der Vision das Schwert hatte, denkst du, eine Schwangerschaft ist der Schlüssel", schloss er ernst. „Ist er dann König der Insel?" Seine Stimme klang spöttisch.

„Es ist nur ein Märchen. Ich… keine Ahnung, wieso die Insel meine Gedanken so interpretiert. Aber… ich denke… das ist die Lösung", schloss sie unglücklich.

Er sah sie an, und sie spürte, wie langsam die Röte in ihre Wangen stieg.

„Das… heißt, du willst schwanger werden?", fasste er die Worte zusammen.

„Nun… das Schwert-"

„-das Schwert will, dass du schwanger wirst?", korrigierte er sich dann.

„Ich denke", bestätigte sie nickend.

„Brauchen wir das Schwert?", fragte er, und sie sagte das, von dem sie überzeugt war.

„Wir brauchen das Schwert." Ihre Stimme war eigenartig tonlos.

„Ok", sagte er dann. „Wenn wir es brauchen, dann…"

„-dann…", griff sie seine Worte nickend auf, und er atmete lange aus. Er räusperte sich umständlich, fuhr sich wieder in einer unsicheren Geste durch die Haare, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es… wird einige Zeit dauern, das Schiff in Stand zu setzen. Vielleicht… sollten wir damit anfangen, bevor-"

„-bevor?", unterbrach sie ihn, und es beruhigte sie, dass es ihm so unangenehm war wie ihr.

„Bevor wir… das Schwert holen", umschrieb er es hastig, und sie nickte langsam.

„Oh. Ok", sagte sie langsam.

„Weil… es harte Arbeit ist. Es wird anstrengend sein, und… wenn du…" Er tat sich schwer. Sehr schwer. Und ihr Herz schlug schnell. Und es war ein wenig erbärmlich. Sie empfand stille Aufregung bei diesem Gedanken, aber dass sie ihre Gefühle hinter der Notwendigkeit versteckten, verschaffte ihnen beiden Zeit, nahm sie an. Sie brauchten das Schwert, deshalb zogen sie in Erwägung schwanger zu werden. Aus keinem anderen Grund.

Zumindest musste so kein anderer Grund über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Verstehe", sagte sie eilig. Er wollte die Schwangerschaft nicht durch die Reparaturarbeiten gefährden, nahm sie an. Sie nahm es nur an, denn sie sprachen wieder einmal nicht wirklich aus, was sie dachten. Sie war auch absolut nicht bereit dafür.

Aber… sie empfand Aufregung und Neugierde. Und sein Blick war wieder sehr stechend geworden.

„Was… soll ich tun?" Ihre Worte beendeten die unangenehme Stimmung ziemlich erfolgreich, denn er räusperte sich wieder.

„Du… äh… kannst mir helfen, das Holz in die richtige Form zu bringen." Sie nickte dankbar, denn sie wollte nicht mehr hilflos vor ihm stehen und nicht wissen, was sie fühlte.

Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Viel zu schnell….

Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Hände. Sie hatten viel geschafft, obwohl er annahm, sie hatten nur so viel geschafft, um nicht über die offensichtlichen Dinge nachdenken zu müssen.

Geschweige denn, darüber zu reden. Und stillschweigend schienen sie zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, nicht mehr in der Hütte zu schlafen, wo sie die ganze Zeit auf den Schwertknauf starren mussten. Denn er glaubte ihr. Granger irrte sich selten, wenn überhaupt. Und es machte Sinn, auf gewisse Weise.

Und es bot ihnen wohl einen Grund, um… nun… um schwanger zu werden. Er nahm an, dass es ohnehin die Zukunft gewesen wäre, aber abstrakte Gedanken waren immer noch etwas ganz anderes, als wenn man plötzlich wusste, dass diese Gedanken Wahrheit werden würden.

Er hatte das Schwein vom Feuer geholt, aber nach einigen Bissen, war sein Appetit vergangen. Auch Granger starrte Löcher in die Luft. Das Feuer warf anmutige Schatten auf ihre Gestalt. Sie hatte Angst. Er sah es auch auf die Entfernung. Er spürte es förmlich.

Viel hatten sie nicht gesprochen heute. Auch nicht mehr über gestern, worüber er dankbar war.

Aber sie hatten heute kaum einen Balken für die Schiffsseite fertig bekommen. Sie zu schwängern war dagegen wohl eher eine leichtere Aufgabe, dachte er dumpf. Nie hatte er sich auf seine Hände verlassen müssen. Nie hatte er mit seinen Händen arbeiten müssen, und langsam aber sicher gewöhnte er sich daran, mit seinem Körper allein, Dinge zu schaffen, Ziele zu erreichen.

Mit der Hand massierte sie ihre eigene Schulter, und es war reiner Reflex, dass er sich erhob, sich hinter sie setzte, und ihre Hand zur Seite schob. Er hatte keine guten Worte parat, das wusste er, aber… er wollte ihr zeigen, dass… dass er da wäre. Für sie. Sanft massierten seine Hände ihre Schultern, nachdem er die Träger ihres Shirts über ihre Schultern geschoben hatten.

Sie atmete entspannt aus, und ihr Kopf neigte sich, ihr Kinn sank auf ihre Brust, während sie seine Berührung zu genießen schien. Immer wieder rieben seine Daumen über ihre verkrampften Muskeln, und er konnte sich nicht viel länger beherrschen, ehe er den Kopf senkte und sanft ihre bloße Schulter küsste. Heiß spürte er ihre Haut unter seinen Lippen, und er spürte auch die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete.

Langsam hob sich ihr Kopf, und seine Lippen küssten ihren Hals, wanderten höher, bis sie die Linie ihres Kiefers erreichten, und sie hielt die Luft an, als sie den Kopf leicht wandte. Er lehnte sich vor und erreichte ihre Lippen.

Seine Erektion erwachte, trotz der Erschöpfung. Trotz der Müdigkeit.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss, zuerst scheu, fast zaghaft, ehe sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte, und er wusste, dass er sie heute haben musste. Schnell schlug sein Herz, und seine Hände verließen ihre Schultern, und er beendete den Kuss. Er erhob sich und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie folgte ihm, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, und sie sprachen kein Wort.

Er zog ihr Shirt über ihren Kopf und sog ihren perfekten Anblick auf, während sie nicht dringend genug seine Hose loswerden konnte.

Es war anders, dieses Mal. Es fühlte sich anders an, als er sich über sie legte, als er tief in ihre Augen sah. Jeder Kuss rührte etwas in ihm, zersprang die alten Ketten der Kälte und der Unnahbarkeit, die unsichtbar immer um seinen Körper – um sein Herz – lagen. Heute Nacht fühlte er etwas, was er bisher nicht gefühlt hatte.

Er besaß sie anders als sonst, denn heute wusste er – sie war sein. Sie gehörte ihm, so wie er ihr gehörte.

Und als er heute kam, bemerkte er es zunächst gar nicht, aber ein Wort entrang sich rau seiner Kehle, als er sich heiß in ihr ergoss.

„Hermine!", sagte er zitternd, und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen öffneten sich plötzlich. Unter schnellen Atemzügen sah sie auf in sein Gesicht, und er registrierte, wie richtig es sich anfühlte. Wie gut sich ihr Name anfühlte. Und deshalb sagte er ihn noch mal, und noch mal – bis auch sie unter ihm kam.

Und seine Stirn sank auf ihre, und er glaubte nicht, dass es eine perfektere Nacht als diese geben konnte.

Und es erfüllte ihn mit Angst.


	41. Chapter 41

**_41\. Gorillas in the Mist_**

Sie sprachen nicht über die Zukunft. Nicht über die Details, nicht darüber, was werden sollte. Und neulich Nacht hatte er das erste Mal ihren Vornamen gesagt. Seitdem nicht mehr wieder, aber am nächsten Morgen hatte sie es nicht über sich bringen können, zu verhüten. Und das… hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt.

Es waren eigenartige Gedankengänge gewesen, die sie überkommen hatten. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder so unglaublichen Sex haben würden, und dass diese Nacht magisch gewesen war. Für sie war sie es zumindest gewesen.

Was, wenn seine Türen wieder alle verschlossen waren und er ihren Namen nie mehr sagen würde? Im Moment tat er nichts anderes, als an dem verdammten Schiff zu arbeiten. Wenn sie sprachen, dann sprach er von Windstärken, dem besten Wetter zum Ablegen, und was sie alles bedenken mussten.

Und er hatte ihr gesagt, wie wichtig es war. Dass es nun absolut überlebenswichtig war, dass sie ein seetüchtiges Schiff hatten, und dass er schon längst mit der Arbeit hätte beginnen müssen.

Und würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie fast seit einer Woche möglicherweise schwanger sein könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich an die Decke gehen. Sie nahm nicht an, dass er es sonderlich positiv aufnehmen würde.

Und noch hatte sie nicht gewagt, in den Wald zu apparieren, zurück zur Hütte, nur um zu sehen, ob… ihre Theorie stimmte. Natürlich könnte sie magisch testen, ob sie schwanger wäre, aber… auch das wagte sie noch nicht.

Hermine hatte ihre eignen Sorgen und Ängste. Und natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob es reichte, eine Woche schwanger zu sein oder ob… der Embryo reifen und wachsen musste, damit es funktionierte.

Sie glaubte, er schämte sich für seine emotionale Offenheit, ihr gegenüber. Sie glaubte, ihr Vorname war ihm aus Versehen entglitten. Sie hatte ihn nicht darauf angesprochen. Aber sie hatten sich seitdem auch nicht wieder gestritten. Sie glaubte, es war eine Art neuer Rekord für sie. Eine Woche kein böses Wort.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", hörte sie seine Stimme aus dem Schiffsbauch dringen. Sie hatte an Deck gesessen, sich in der warmen Morgensonne gesonnt, denn sie arbeiteten schon seit Sonnenaufgang. Eine Pause war nötig gewesen. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und kletterte zurück in die schummrige Dunkelheit des Schiffs.

„Ok?" Sie wischte sich die Hände provisorisch an ihrer Shorts ab, rieb die Handflächen zusammen und betrachtete sich seine Arbeit. Mit dem Schwebezauber hielt er den geformten Balken in der Luft. Sie hatten die kaputten Reste der Schiffswand bereits entfernt. Ungefähr fünf Balken mussten sie passend ersetzen, um das Loch zu schließen.

„Ich weiß keinen Zauber, der die Planken halten könnte", sagte er angestrengt. Sie atmete nachdenklich aus. Dann fuhr er fort. „Eigentlich halten die Querspanten die Beplankung. Sie… werden angenagelt oder genietet", erläuterte er ihr, indem er auf das Konstrukt weiter hinten deutete. „Ich habe aber keine passenden Nägel."

Sie sprach ihn nicht darauf an, woher er bitteschön solche Worte kannte. Sie waren unterschiedlich, und während sie Buch um Buch in der Bibliothek studiert hatte, war er vielleicht mit seinem Vater zur See gefahren. Nicht, dass sie es sich wirklich vorstellen konnte, aber sie wusste nicht wirklich viel über seine Kindheit. Er gab nicht sonderlich viel preis.

Sie persönlich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Holz bearbeitete. „Klebezauber?", schlug sie achselzuckend vor, aber ungeduldige Nachsicht trat in seinen Blick.

„Granger, wir können keinen Großsegler von 500 Tonnen mit einem Klebezauber reparieren", widersprach er schlecht gelaunt.

„Ok, was ist mit den Nägeln, die in den kaputten Planken waren?", benutzte sie das neu gelernte Wort, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die sind durch. Völlig verrostet."

„Was ist mit den anderen? Drüben auf der Ostseite?" Er schien nachzudenken.

„Einige dürften noch was taugen", vermutete er nickend.

„Wie viele brauchen wir?" Sie war bereit, diesen Job zu übernehmen.

„Zwanzig?", schlug er vor. „Besser mehr", ergänzte er. „Traust du dir das zu?", fragte er sie dann, aber sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Die paar Alligatoren…", winkte sie lächelnd ab.

„Ok", entgegnete er fast überrascht. „Das… würde wirklich helfen", schloss er, bevor er ins Freie kletterte und die Planke mit dem Zauberstab vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden sinken ließ.

Sie folgte ihm. „Draco", begann sie nun doch, denn es interessierte sie minimal.

„Hm?", machte er bloß, während er sich der nächsten Planke widmete, die sie gestern aus einem besonders hohen Baum geschlagen hatten.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Was?", wollte er von ihr wissen, ohne aufzusehen.

„Das hier. Beplankung, Querspanten", zählte sie eindeutig auf, und er hob den Blick. Dann zuckte er die Achseln.

„Ich weiß es einfach", schloss er, aber sie wusste, er log. Er schien nicht wirklich darüber sprechen zu wollen.

„Ok", entgegnete sie unzufrieden. „Ist die Geschichte zu lang? Oder… hast du es unter Voldemort gelernt? Oder-"

„-was?", unterbrach er sie entgeistert und richtete sich wieder auf, um sie ungläubig anzusehen.

„Ich meine, warum sagst du mir nicht, woher du etwas über Schiffe und Schiffsbau gelernt hast? Ist es unanständig oder-"

„-wieso ist das wichtig?", unterbrach er sie erneut, und sie riskierte den Rekord an streitfreien Tagen, sie wusste das. Aber manchmal verstand sie ihn nicht.

„Einfach nur so!", entkam es ihr deutlicher. „Wenn… wenn du der Vater meines Kindes sein wirst, kann ich dann nicht irgendwelche Details über dein Leben wissen?" Es klang wie ein seltsames Totschlagargument, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es sonderlich fair war, ihn auf diese Weise zu erpressen. Vor allem sprach sie nun über diese Sache, was sie bisher auch vermieden hatten.

Und für eine Sekunde starrte er sie an. Und sie sah für den Bruchteil eines schmerzhaften Momentes so klar alle Gefühle in seinem Gesicht stehen, sah das Ausmaß ihrer Worte, sah, was es in seinem Innern anrichtete, was es mit Gewalt versuchte, zu durchbrechen, und wie schwer er sich tat, all diese Gefühle abzuschütteln, wie er mit aller Macht die Maske der ungeduldigen Gleichgültigkeit weiter vor sich trug.

Es war ermüdend. Und sie hatte es gar nicht so erpresserisch gemeint, wie es vielleicht geklungen hatte. Aber Spaß verstand er nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Er atmete entnervt aus. „Ich habe es nicht im Krieg gelernt, denn – stell dir vor – wir mussten keine Kriegsschiffe für Voldemort bauen", bemerkte er äußerst trocken.

„Ok!", entgegnete sie abwehrend. „Hat… hat dein Vater-?"

„-mein Vater hat mit mir höchstens dann gesprochen, wenn es unvermeidbar war, und garantiert gingen unsere Gespräche nicht um Schiffsbau", fuhr er sie jetzt kopfschüttelnd an. Aber ein sanfter Zug durchbrach schließlich seine harte Maske. „Wenn dein Leben davon abhängt, dann will ich dir diese wichtige Information nicht vorenthalten!", fuhr er spöttisch fort. „Gregorys Vater hat mich früher mitgenommen, wenn sie mit dem Boot rausgefahren sind. Zufrieden?" Er sah sie demonstrativ an, und sie wünschte sich, nicht gefragt zu haben.

„Habt… habt ihr geangelt?" Ihre Stimme klang beinahe schwach, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, Fragen zu stellen, und grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete seine markanten Züge. „Merlin, ich… wollte nur irgendetwas über dich wissen!", ruderte sie gereizt zurück. Und sie hasste, diese Worte auch noch zuzugeben. Vor allem, wenn er sich so distanzierte.

„Gregorys Vater hatte magische Sportboote. Nein, wir haben nicht geangelt", beantwortete er knapp ihre Frage. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Er hob entgeistert die Arme. „Irgendein wildes Interesse, was du stillen willst? Meine erste Erektion hatte ich mit zwölf, ich hasse Lauch und Quidditch hat mir nie sonderlich viel Spaß gemacht", zählte er wahllos auf, und sie atmete erschöpft aus, bevor sie den Kopf über ihn schüttelte.

„Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Du bist ein Arschloch", schloss sie, und tatsächlich schien er wirklich nicht die geringste Idee zu haben, warum sie irgendetwas über ihn wissen wollte. Sie hatte sich abgewandt. Mit einigermaßen roten Wangen.

„Granger", hielt sie seine Stimme auf, und sie wandte den Blick, „ich denke, es ist besser, wenn dieses Kind so wenig wie möglich über mich weiß. Kann nur von Vorteil sein", schloss er bitter.

Gott, er war so dämlich. „Mhm, schon klar!", rief sie kalt zurück, bevor sie mit wütenden Schritten die Lichtung verließ. Sie würde garantiert nicht versäumen, ihrem Kind zu sagen, was für ein absolut dämlicher Idiot er war!

Sie brachte es nicht über sich den Alligatoren mehr als nur Schlafzauber zu verpassen. Sie dösten nichtsahnend in der Sonne, dümpelten im seichten Wasser und rechneten garantiert nicht mit dem _Avada_ , und deshalb schläferte sie Hermine nur ein wenig ein.

Das erste Schiff, was sie bestieg, hing ein wenig schief im Wasser, aber ins Innere konnte sie trocken gelangen. Die Nägel herauszubekommen war eine undankbar mühsame Arbeit. Selbst mit Zauberstab, denn der Entfernungszauber brauchte Kraft und eine drehende Bewegung, und schnell bekam sie Muskelkater von dieser fremden Anstrengung.

Aber es war egal. Sie brauchten Nägel. Tatsächlich brauchte sie einige Stunden, und die Mittagssonne brannte hoch vom Himmel auf das Wasser, als sie ans Tageslicht kletterte. Beim kleinsten Sturm würde dieses Schiff jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen, nahm sie an.

Die Alligatoren waren mittlerweile abgetaucht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in der Hitze aufgewacht und mussten sich erst mal abkühlen. Sie betrachtete sich die zehn weiteren Schiffe, die mehr oder weniger seetüchtig an der Küste lagen. Die Strömung schien keine Gnade walten zu lassen, und ein wenig weiter im Wasser erkannte sie scharfe Klippen.

Würden sie also tatsächlich vom Kurs abkommen und den Weg nicht raus schaffen, dann… würden sie hier zerschellen. Und die Alligatoren hätten ein ausgiebiges Abendessen.

Mit einem sanften Schaudern apparierte sie zur Lichtung zurück.

Er war nicht mehr da. Zumindest konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken und hörte ihn auch nicht im Bauch des Schiffes. Die zweite Planke lag da, wo er sie gelassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie alleine nicht bearbeiten können, überlegte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und legte die Nägel ins Innere.

Vielleicht hatte er Hunger bekommen, hatte einen Spaziergang machen wollen.

Und das war das Problem auf dieser Insel. Die Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt. Langweile kam nur zu schnell, und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Bevor sie zu lange nachdenken würde, apparierte sie erneut und landete lautlos vor Hagrids Hütte.

Der Wald lag ruhig vor ihr, aber noch immer saß die Vorsicht in ihren Gedanken. Noch immer blickte sie sich dreimal um, wenn sie apparierte, denn sie hatte keine Lust, angegriffen zu werden.

Sie hörte, wie kleine Tiere sich raschelnd durch die Blätter bewegten, hörte das leise Geräusch der Rehe, wenn sie ihre Ohren anstrengte. Dann betrat sie die Hütte, die noch immer ordentlich verschlossen war. Er war also auch nicht hier, dachte sie dann, als sie den Zauber gelöst hatte.

Sie machte einen mutigen Schritt auf die Mitte der Hütte zu, wo der schimmernde Knauf verlockend blitzte. Ihr Mund war trocken geworden, und sie schluckte schwer, als sie nähertrat. Sie riskierte noch einen Blick durchs Fenster, aber er war nicht draußen. Sie war allein.

Mit angehaltenem Atem bückte sie sich zum Knauf, legte die Finger um das kühle Metall – und zog!

Die Luft entwich ihren Lungen.

Das Schwert saß bombenfest.

Und fast war sie erleichtert. Noch hatte sich nichts geändert. Und fast mit Absicht wandte sie nicht den Zauber an, wollte gar nicht wissen, ob sie bereits schwanger war. Man musste nicht alles sofort wissen, dachte sie. Neben der Erleichterung spürte sie die leichte Enttäuschung, einfach, weil sie dieses Rätsel gelöst haben wollte.

Sie verließ die Hütte, verriegelte die Tür, und Stille war über den Wald gekommen. Eine dunkle Wolke verhing die Sonne, und die Stille war auffallend.

Ihr Blick glitt durch das Dickicht, fixierte die Blätter, die sich sanft bewegten, lauschte in die Stille, um Geräusche zu erkennen, die hier nicht hingehörten.

Und es war das leiseste Geräusch, was die trügerische Stille verriet. Das leise Knacken eines Astes, nicht weit von ihr. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an.

Gefahr. Das war das Gefühl. Langsam, sehr langsam wandte sich ihr Blick, doch der riesige Schatten schräg hinter ihr, war nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Mit einem sehr instinktiven Sprung zurück, wich sie der ersten Attacke aus. Gesehen hatte sie gefühlte Dutzend Stück von ihnen, aber es war jedes Mal aufs Gleiche erschreckend.

Der Riesengorilla hatte mit der Pranke ausgeholt, und nur knapp war sie ausgewichen. Der _Stupor_ verfehlte ihn, und brüllend riss er den Kopf in die Höhe, und mit voller Wucht rannte er auf sie zu. Sie rollte über den Boden zur Seite, kam mit einem Keuchen auf die Beine, nur, um sich dem zweiten Gorilla ausgesetzt zu wissen, und der nächste Schlag saß!

Alle Luft verließ ihre Lungen, als die massige Pranke sie von den Füßen beförderte.

Wie ein Käfer landete sie kraftlos auf dem Rücken, blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, und dieser Gorilla war größer, schrie markerschütternd laut, und sein finsteres Gesicht blickte auf sie hinab.

Er hatte nur noch ein Auge, fiel ihr mit Schrecken auf. Purpurne Strähnen häuften sich filzig auf seinem Kopf, und er hob zwei Arme, ballte die massigen Hände zu Fäusten, und Hermines Finger griffen taub ins Leere. Ihr Zauberstab musste ihrer Hand entglitten sein, und fast ergeben schlossen sich ihre Augen, doch dann hörte sie den Zauber.

Malfoys _Stupor_ gellte beißend durch den Wald, und riss den Affen mit immenser Wucht von den Beinen. Hustend kam Hermine wieder in die Aufrechte. Suchend wanderten ihre Augen über den Waldboden. Da!

Keuchend hechtete sie zu ihrem Zauberstab, während der Affe sich wieder erholte und knurrte. Malfoy hielt den größeren im Schach, und Hermine zielte auf den kleineren der Gorillas.

Und erst jetzt erkannte sie das leuchtende Fell. Dieses spezielle Purpur, was ihr damals schon aufgefallen war. Es war Violet! Sie blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, denn der Schlag hatte ihr ordentlich zugesetzt.

„Zurück!", sagte Malfoy jetzt mit fester Stimme, und er sprach zu dem Affen. Dem großen, der nur noch ein Auge besaß. Und Hermines Mund öffnete sich. Es waren ihre Affen! In monströser Ausführung. Das Männchen knurrte tief, aber auch Malfoy hatte ihn erkannt. „Nein", sagte er fest. „Skills, zurück!", warnte er den Affen jetzt gebieterisch, und tatsächlich erkannte sie die Abwägung im tierischen Gesicht.

„Nimm… den Zauberstab runter", erwiderte Hermine, immer noch hustend.

„Was?", fuhr er sie jetzt an, aber sie nickte nur.

„Nimm ihn runter! Ich… ich habe sein Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht", räumte sie hastig ein, und sein Blick war von Gefühlen durchmischt. „Er wird dich erkennen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!", knurrte er unwillig, aber langsam sank der Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er wandte sich dem Affen wieder zu.

Die Angriffslust war noch nicht völlig aus dem purpurnen Gesicht des Affen verschwunden, aber seine Fäuste waren nicht mehr geballt. Dann hob Malfoy langsam den unbewaffneten Arm und streckte ihn dem Affen entgegen.

„Ruhig", murmelte er rau. Der Affe blies angespannt die Luft aus den Nüstern, und dann steckte Malfoy den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund zurück. Mutiger als Hermine es wäre, machte er einen Schritt auf das riesige Tier zu. Er war gewachsen. Er war so breit geworden. Und er sah sehr gefährlich aus. Zu gefährlich, als dass man ihm seine Hand anbieten wollte.

Aber dann schnüffelte das Tier. Es nahm die Witterung auf, und die Angriffslust verließ seinen Blick. Zurück blieb lediglich ein vertrautes Leuchten in seinem gesunden Auge, dessen Farbe Hermine so bekannt vorkam, als hätte sie die Affen erst gestern gesehen.

Einen Meter vor ihm war Malfoy stehen geblieben. Die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt. Skills überragte sie beide um mehrere Köpfe, und dann schnaubte er auf, etwas unschlüssig, während Violet hinter ihn zurückwich.

Aber näher kam er nicht. Er spielte nicht, ließ sich nicht kraulen, tollte nicht um sie beide, war kein ergebenes Haustier mehr.

Er griff sie nicht an, und das war wohl alles an Freundlichkeit, was übriggeblieben war.

Malfoy begriff es wohl, denn sein Arm sank an seine Seite.

Sie glaubte, Skills erkannte ihn. Erkannte seinen Duft und erinnerte sich, dass dieser Duft keine Gefahr bedeutete. Und fast zerriss es Hermine das Herz.

Der Affe hatte vergessen. Alles andere schien er vergessen zu haben. Ob nun mit oder ohne ihre Unterstützung.

Mit einem letzten Schnauben fiel Skills zurück auf die Fäuste, und dann wandte er sich ab, kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu, und Violet folgte ihm.

Hermine wollte erklären, aber sein Blick traf sie scharf. „Alles ok?" Sie wollte nicken, aber jetzt erst spürte sie den Schmerz wirklich. Das Adrenalin war abgeklungen, und es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Rippen allesamt zerbrochen.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, und sofort war er neben ihr. Er stützte sie, führte sie in die Hütte, die er entriegelte, und dirigierte sie zum Bett.

Er führte gleich mehrere Heilungszauber durch. Linderung durchflutete ihre Glieder sofort. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen und lehnte den Kopf in die harte Matratze zurück.

„Das Schwert steckt noch, wie ich sehe?", hörte sie seine spöttische Stimme, und blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

„Mh", machte sie müde.

„Du verhütest nicht mehr?" Es war eine Frage, aber eigentlich hörte sie den Vorwurf in seinen Worten deutlich. Schuldbewusst sah sie ihn an.

„Nein", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

„Gut zu wissen", entgegnete er, während er ihre Arme und Beine abtastete. „Nichts gebrochen. Sofern die Rippen durch waren, sollten sie jetzt wieder alle fest zusammen sitzen, und innere Blutungen sollten gestillt sein."

„Danke", sagte sie stiller.

„Bedank dich nicht." Seine Stimme klang ernst. „Wir bleiben hier über Nacht", informierte er sie knapp.

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich war?", wollte sie schwach von ihm wissen.

„Wusste ich nicht. War reines Glück", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Sei nicht so unaufmerksam. Mordeos sind nicht die einzigen Gefahren hier", warnte er sie bitter.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie stiller. „Ich… wollte es dir noch sagen."

„Was?" Sein Gesicht wirkte verschlossen.

„Dass ich seine Erinnerung nicht gelöscht habe. Ich… konnte nicht."

„Dachte ich mir", sagte er lediglich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?" Er wirkte nicht sonderlich böse mit ihr.

„Ich bitte dich. Du wolltest ihn nicht mal alleine am Bergsee zurücklassen. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dir eine kaltblütiger Erinnerungslöschung nicht so leicht von der Hand gehen würde." Und manchmal überraschte er sie wirklich. „Ich werde draußen nach Kräutern suchen. Vielleicht bringe ich eine eklige Brühe für dich zustande", schloss er und verließ die Hütte wieder. Sie hörte, wie er sie verriegelte, und erschöpft blieb sie liegen.

Heilungszauber brachten Müdigkeit, und sehr schnell war sie eingeschlafen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so viel Sorge empfinden könnte.

Als sie nicht wiederkam, war er zu den Schiffen appariert, aber sie war schon fort gewesen. An der Lagune hatte er sie auch nicht finden können, und die Hütte war der einzige Ort gewesen, der übrig blieb.

Als er sie am Boden gesehen hatte, als er gesehen hatte, wie der Affe ausgeholt hatte, zum letzten brutalen Schlag – er hatte geglaubt, den Schlag selber zu spüren.

Er wusste, er würde sie beschützen. Aber dass er solche Gefühle hatte – das war neu. Brandneu. Er hatte die Hütte verlassen müssen. Draußen hatte er ein kleines zweites Feuer entfacht. Und dort hockte er nun.

Denn er hatte den Blick nicht von ihrem schlafenden Gesicht wenden können. Er hatte ihre warme Hand nicht loslassen wollen. Aber es überforderte ihn gleichzeitig. Und er hatte böse werden wollen, hatte sie anschreien wollen dafür, dass sie ihm nicht erzählte, dass sie nicht mehr verhütete! Dass sie diese Entscheidungen ohne ihn traf, aber… er hatte nicht gekonnt. Es war letztendlich unwichtig gewesen. Na und? Dann verhütete sie nicht. Hauptsache, sie lebte!

Merlin. All die Sorgen, die er sich machte, verblassten bei der Aussicht, dass ihr eine Gefahr zustieß. Und es war nur eine Vermutung gewesen. Dass sie tatsächlich nicht verhütete hatte er nicht gewusst.

Er hörte das Geräusch. Sofort reagierten seine Instinkte. Der Zauberstab lag fluchbereit in seiner Hand.

Und aus den Tiefen des Waldes näherte sich die riesige Gestalt. Langsam und scheu trat sie aus den kühlen Nebelschwaden, die die Nacht in den Wäldern stets mit sich brachte.

Und er kam allein. Und Draco verharrte völlig still. Aber er erkannte die Bewegung. Er erkannte die Gestalt.

Das Licht der Flammen beschien den Affen, und Draco sah auch das fehlende Auge. Es versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich, und er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es seine Schuld war. Aber… er war wieder gekommen!

Skills beäugte das Feuer misstrauisch, aber Furcht schien er keine zu haben. Nein, er schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass er seine gesamte Kindheit lang vor dem Feuer verbracht hatte.

Und langsam kam er näher, fixierte ihn mit einem tierischen Blick. Er schnaubte leise, verständigte sich still mit ihm, und Draco konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, was er empfand. Sein Affe war zurückgekommen.

Jetzt war er keinen Meter mehr entfernt. Dracos Kopf lag tief in seinem Nacken, so hoch musste er gucken, um Skills Kopf auszumachen, und gerade als er dachte, dass der Affe ihn vielleicht doch angreifen würde, ließ sich Skills auf den Hintern neben ihm fallen.

Fast musste Draco schmunzeln. „Hallo, Großer", murmelte er ruhig, und Skills schnaubte neben ihm. Und Draco konnte nicht anders, hob die Hand und legte sie auf Skills massige Schulter. Aus einem Auge sah der Affe ihn groß an. Draco erkannte, dass das fehlende Auge nicht gut verheilt war. „Was machst du nur", flüsterte er, hob den Zauberstab, und der Affe zuckte zusammen. „Ruhig!", sagte Draco leise. Stumm vollführte er die Heilung, und Skills schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. Seine langen Finger tasteten plötzlich nach der verheilten Haut, und er schnaubte wieder.

Heute heilte Draco die Verletzten. Ob Mensch oder Tier.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gegangen bin", sagte Draco dann. Skills verstand nicht, aber es war nicht so wichtig. Der Affe neigte den Kopf und beschnupperte Dracos Gesicht mit langen Zügen. Draco musste grinsen. „Du blinde Nuss, ich bin's", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er kraulte den Kopf des Affen, dann den Nacken, und schnaubend sank Skills mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen ihn und Draco sackte zur Seite.

„Hey!", protestierte er lachend. „Das geht nicht mehr, du Riesenbiest!" Er schob Skills zurück, kam auf die Beine und kratzte mit beiden Händen den breiten Rücken des Affen, während dieser kleine, zufriedene Laute von sich gab. Wenn Draco stand, überragte er Skills nur um einen Kopf. Er war riesig.

Dann tönte ein Affenruf durch den Wald. Skills reckte den Kopf in die Höhe.

Und es klang nicht bedrohlich. Draco verstand.

„Sie ruft dich", sagte er nickend. Träge kam der Affe auf die Beine, und war wieder riesig groß. Und beinahe menschlich wandte er sich zu ihm um, schien zu verstehen, dass er gehen musste. Dass es wieder ein Abschied war. „Ich… bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Damals." Draco wusste, der Affe verstand kein einziges Wort, las kein einziges Gefühl im Detail, aber er musste es einfach sagen. Er hatte es vorher versäumt.

Und er breitete die Arme aus und umarmte das große Tier. Dann ahmte Skills die Bewegung steif nach, etwas zu fest, aber Draco lächelte leicht. Dann verließ den Affen die Lust und seine Arme fielen wieder. Nervös drehte er sich um, blickte in die Tiefen des Waldes, und Draco nickte bloß.

„Na los. Mach, dass du weg kommst", bedeutete er dem Riesengorilla lächelnd. Skills schnaubte noch einmal auf, bevor er mit mächtigen Sätzen das Feuer verließ, und in Sekundenschnelle war er wieder im Wald verschwunden. Draco war wieder allein.

Aber… er war nicht wirklich allein, erkannte er dann in einem Anflug von Selbstreflexion. Sein Blick fiel zur Hütte zurück. Und dann löschte er das Feuer kopfschüttelnd, als wäre es überhaupt albern gewesen, ihre Seite zu verlassen.

Er betrat die Hütte wieder. Das Feuer im Kamin war fast runtergebrannt. Er legte ein paar Scheite nach, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihr kalt wurde.

Dann schlüpfte er unter das Tigerfell, und halb wach, halb schlafend schmiegte sie sich in seinen Arm. Ihre Wärme erfüllte ihn. Er hatte solche Angst um sie gehabt.

„Verlass mich nicht, Hermine", murmelte er still in ihren Haaransatz. Sie machte ein unzusammenhängendes Geräusch, schien zu träumen, und fest hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Dann schloss er die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.


	42. Chapter 42

**_42\. Christmas_**

Der riesige Baum stand in der Mitte des Clubs, so prunkvoll geschmückt und verzaubert, dass sie für eine ganze Weile nicht den Blick von den winzigen Elen wenden konnte, die um die gläsernen Kugeln schwirrten. Natürlich alles nur Illusionszauber, aber beeindruckend war es allemal.

In jeder Kugel tobte ein Schneesturm, und das Lametta schimmerte in sämtlichen Goldtönen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Pansy", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte den Blick, hatte die Stimme aber schon vorher erkannt.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Narzissa", erwiderte sie die Floskel.

„Ein schöner Baum, nicht wahr?" Auch Narzissa betrachtete den Baum, und Pansy ergriff den Moment, um höflich zu sein.

„Kein Vergleich zu dem Baum in Malfoy Manor", beteuerte sie mit kokettem Lächeln, aber Narzissas Lächeln geriet etwas traurig.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir keinen Baum." Pansy war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwidern sollte.

„Oh", war alles, was ihr einfiel, aber verständnisvoll nickte sie.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund", fuhr Narzissa stiller fort. Es war plötzlich schwieriger geworden, auszuatmen, fand Pansy.

„Wie… geht es Ihnen? Lucius?", fragte Pansy dann.

„Gut. Danke." Wieder eine Floskel, aber Pansy wusste, Narzissa log. Im Club sprach man viel und gerne über die Malfoys, und gut ging es ihnen seit Monaten nicht mehr. Gerüchte munkelten, Narzissa plane eine zweite Schwangerschaft, aber ansprechen würde Pansy Narzissa darauf nicht.

Es kam ihr so unpassend und ungesund vor.

Alle hatten aufgehört über Draco zu reden. Es war beinahe, als hätte er nie existiert. Sein Name war längst aus den Aufnahmelisten des Clubs verschwunden, und Leute schienen fast dankbar, seit der Beisetzung seinen Namen nicht mehr erwähnen zu müssen.

Pansy hasste es. Und deshalb sprach sie. Denn sie wollte nicht vergessen.

„Draco mochte den Baum am liebsten", sagte sie still, ohne Narzissa anzusehen, aber in einer schmalen Geste, hatte sich Narzissas Körper versteift.

„Ich muss noch einige Leute begrüßen. Entschuldige mich, Pansy", verabschiedete sich Narzissa höflich, wenn auch kühl. Pansy sah der Frau nach, und auch wenn sie es nicht laut sagte, es sich nicht einmal still eingestand – sie vermisste ihn. Sie hatte geglaubt, nach dem Krieg, wenn alles vorbei wäre, dann… hätte das etwas sein können.

Sie und Draco. Schon damals in der Schule hatte sie es gesehen. Sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt, wusste nicht mal, ob es irgendwelche echten Gefühle waren, aber… seitdem sie Ronald Weasley traf, dachte sie häufiger darüber nach.

Und sie wusste, es war eigenartig und vielleicht pervers. Und unpassend, wie Narzissas mögliche Schwangerschaft.

Sie war nicht mit Weasley zusammen, aber… sie sahen sich doch recht regelmäßig.

Und sie wusste, er dachte an sie. An Granger. Und wenn es stimmte, dann… waren Draco und Hermine Granger zusammen irgendwo. Zwischen den Meeren der Welten, und sie glaubte Weasley nicht. Er sagte zwar, Granger käme nicht wieder, aber… so verhielt er sich nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Es war eine so eigenartige Verbindung, dass Pansy nicht sonderlich lange darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an Hermine Granger. Sie war ein nervtötendes Mädchen gewesen, damals in der Schule.

Und sie fragte sich manchmal unwillkürlich, ob es so abwegig war, dass ihnen dasselbe passiert war, wie ihr und Weasley? War es möglich, dass beide… zueinander gefunden hatten? Wo auch immer sie waren? Es schien eine Möglichkeit zu sein, die weder Weasley noch seine Freunde in Erwägung zogen. Aber für Pansy lag es nicht so weit entfernt.

Draco sah gut aus. Körperlich vielleicht etwas schmal, nichts im Vergleich zu Weasleys breiten Schultern, aber… er war groß und… schön.

Ja, sie erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht. Es war keine Strafe, ihn ansehen zu müssen. Und vielleicht… hatte auch Granger daran Gefallen gefunden.

Denn, wenn beide noch lebten, ging Pansy davon aus, dass sie zusammen arbeiteten. Zusammen versuchten, nach Hause zu kommen.

Denn Lucius mochte Draco vieles unterstellt haben, aber dumm war Draco nie gewesen. Er war klug genug gewesen, seine Freizeit nie Zuhause zu verbringen, bei seinen dämlichen Eltern. Und sein Zimmer besaß verschiedene lose Dielenbretter mit versteckten Single Malts, anderen Drogen und unzähligen Geheimnissen, die seine Eltern niemals aufdecken würden.

Und fast hoffte Pansy es. Dass sich Granger um ihn kümmerte. Dass sie nicht versuchte, ihn umzubringen oder was auch immer. Denn Draco verdiente keine schlechte Behandlung mehr. Nach dieser ganzen Zeit, seiner furchtbaren Kindheit, der schrecklichen Tyrannei durch Lucius verdiente er eigentlich nur noch gute Tage.

Sie seufzte schwer und wandte den Blick vom Baum endlich ab. Aber würde er wiederkommen, würde Askaban auf ihn warten. Und das war es, was es alles noch trauriger machte.

Es wurde Zeit. Die Uhr schlug Elf. Sie traf sich noch mit Weasley. Er war ihre heimliche Droge, denn mit ihm fühlte sie sich nicht ganz so… leer.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco", flüsterte Pansy dem Baum zu, bevor sie den Club verließ.

Sie saß erschöpft auf einem frisch umgestürzten Stamm und blickte leer in das Dickicht vor ihr. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Schultern schmerzten, alles schmerzte nur noch.

Es war, als gäbe der Dschungel nicht nach. Nicht für einen Sickel. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, holte ein paar Kerne hervor und aß sie gedankenverloren. Es war alles so enttäuschend. Sie bekamen das Schiff nicht voran. Nicht nur war das Bäume umstürzen magisch extrem anstrengend und gefährlich, aber das schiere Gewicht des Schiffes, ging an die Grenzen ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Kaum hundert Meter bekamen sie das riesige Ungetüm am Tag bewegt, und das erforderte, dass sie nahezu fünfzig schmale Bäume zu Fall brachten. Es war nicht so tragisch, denn der Dschungel besaß genug Bäume. Aber es war… fast unmöglich. Natürlich nur fast, denn… es war ihre einzige Chance!

Sie stritten viel. Sehr viel. Und Hermine war nicht schwanger. Nach all den Wochen immer noch nicht. Das Schwert steckte immer noch beharrlich im Stein, und sie hatte ihre Ernährung um Sonnenkresse ergänzt, welche nahe der Lagune wuchs, denn sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie Folsäure enthielt, welche dem Embryo gerade bei dieser heißen Sonne, die alle Vitamine zerstörte, gut tun würde. Nicht, dass es einen Embryo gab, um den sie sich sorgen musste. Nein.

Aber Hermine war stets eifrig gewesen, tat immer das richtige. Auch wenn… es gerade bei dieser Schwangerschaft eine mehrjährige Grundsatzdiskussion geben könnte – und am Ende wäre sie immer noch nicht völlig sicher, ob es wirklich das Richtige war, was sie taten.

Aber im Moment war es egal, denn nichts hatte sich geändert. Ja, sie hatten das Schiff repariert, aber… sie bekamen es nicht an den Strand, und sie hatten auch kein Schwert.

Er lehnte am Schiff, ebenso erschöpft wie sie, aber sie wusste, er steckte mindestens doppelt so viel Kraft und Anstrengung wie sie in die Zauber, denn mehr konnte sie nicht leisten. Ihr Körper schaffte mehr nicht. Vor allem verzichtete sie mittlerweile auf rotes Fleisch, kümmerte sich darum, dass dem möglichen Embryo durch ihre Ernährung die besten Chancen zuteilwurden, und damit ging einher, dass sie ihren Körper langsam aber sicher anpasste, umstellte – und diese neue Diät kostete sie Kraft und Nerven.

Und ihn auch. Er schlief mit ihr, denn er musste. Sie mussten Sex haben, wenn sie schwanger werden wollten. Aber mittlerweile war es eine Qual. Nicht die Nähe, nicht der Sex, aber… der schiere Zwang dahinter, kombiniert mit der sanften Panik, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden.

Sie hatte die Kilometer überschlagen, die es bis zum Strand brauchte, hatte es mit der Distanz kombiniert, die sie täglich zurücklegten – und es würden noch Monate vergehen, bis sie das verdammte Schiff überhaupt in die Nähe des Strands bringen konnten.

Und bei so vielen Tonnen Holz funktionierte kein Gewichtszauber. Hermine konnte es nicht leichter hexen, sie kannte keinen Zauber, der das Schiff schneller bewegte, aber… sie nahm an, es existierte bestimmt irgendein Zauber, der es einfacher machen würde. Sie hatten überlegt, Schienen aus den umgekippten Stämmen zu legen, das Schiff quasi darauf zu bewegen, aber das war auch unmöglich gewesen. Die Schienen hielten nicht.

Es war eine absolute Millimeterarbeit mit dem _Leviosa_ , und dieser Zauber funktionierte auch nur mit ihren Hyper-Stäben. Kein normaler Zauberstab würde es fertig bringen. Und nicht einmal ihre Hyper-Stäbe schafften, das Schiff leichter zu machen. Und wahrscheinlich lag es nicht mal am Schiff. Nicht mal an den Zauberstäben. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Insel, die sie nicht gehen lassen wollte.

Wahrscheinlich wäre jeder Versuch, den sie unternehmen würden, schwer. Unsagbar schwer.

Sie sprachen nicht. Wenn sie arbeiteten sparten sie ihre Kräften, brauchten keine Worte, und wenn ein langer Tag zur Neige ging, wie heute, dann gab es einfach keine Worte. Und sie sahen ihre Leistung kaum. Sie konnten zurückblicken und die Schneise sehen, die sie in den Wald frästen. Und bisher hatten sie kaum einen Kilometer geschafft. Wenn überhaupt. Sie konnte den Tümpel, in dem das Schiff gelegen hatte, noch immer mit bloßem Auge ausmachen.

Und der Weg war noch lang.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie den verdammten Ring nach Mordor bringen, nur war es kein Ring, sondern ein verdammtes Schiff. Und das Schiff dürfte auch nicht zerstört werden, sondern musste sie nach Hause bringen. Ihre Herr-der-Ringe-Metapher hinkte ein wenig, aber diese Reise dorthin, die war genauso anstrengend.

Natürlich kannte Draco das Buch nicht. Es war sinnlos, diese Gedanken mit ihm zu teilen, außerdem waren es keine positiven Gedanken.

Und tatsächlich wusste sie nichts zu sagen. Hätte jemand einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und sie gezwungen, ein Gespräch zu beginnen – sie wüsste kein einziges Wort.

Und es schien ihm ähnlich zu gehen. Er sah auch, wie mühsam es war. Wie unendlich dieser Weg noch war. Und niemand von ihnen durfte krank werden. Niemand durfte aufgeben. Und alles stand unter der Prämisse, dass sie richtig lag und das Schwert tatsächlich aus dem Stein ziehen konnte, wäre sie erst einmal schwanger.

Sie hatte auch schon überlegt, dass sie womöglich zu oft verhütet hatte. Dass es einfach zu spät wäre. Auch diese Gedanken äußerte sie nicht laut, aber sie nahm an, er dachte ähnliche Dinge.

Und wenn sie die Tage richtig im Kopf hatte, dann war heute auch noch Heiligabend. Aber nichts auf dieser Insel verriet auch nur im Entferntesten diese Tatsache. Es war heiß, wie immer. Die Blumen und Bäume standen in voller Blüte, die Sonne schien erbarmungslos, nicht ein Wölkchen wanderte über den makellosen Himmel. Nichts vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Weihnachten. Gar nichts.

Aber sie versuchte immer ihr Bestes. Denn sie wusste, sie durften die kleinen Dinge nicht aus den Augen verlieren, sie durften nicht vergessen, wer sie waren, woher sie kamen, und was ihre Konventionen bedeuteten.

„Schluss für heute", informierte er sie überflüssigerweise, stieß sich von den Planken ab und apparierte. Sie apparierten getrennt.

Und eine Ohnmacht erfüllte sie, als sie alleine vor dem schiefen Schiff stand, die untergehende Sonne im Nacken, und manchmal gewannen die Erschöpfung und die Angst. Tränen füllten stumm ihre Augen. Er würde nicht wiederkommen, um zu sehen, wo sie blieb. Er würde im See baden, einen Spaziergang machen, würde das Schwein braten oder welches Tier er gefunden hatte, und dann würden sie miteinander schlafen, um ein paar Stunden auszuruhen, um dasselbe von vorne zu beginnen.

Und manchmal wünschte sie, er wäre mehr wie Harry. Mehr wie… Ron. Und wenn Dinge schwieriger wurden, wenn es aussichtslos schien…- dann würde er trotzdem optimistisch bleiben. Er würde sich trotzdem um sie kümmern.

Und ja. Er arbeitete sich hier nun nahezu zu Tode, um eine unsichere Reise übers Meer zu riskieren, die sie vielleicht nicht überlebten, um dann verhaftet zu werden.

Sie verstand, warum er vielleicht nicht munter und optimistisch war, aber… es wäre nett, wenn er… so tun würde. Nur für fünf Minuten. Das würde ihr reichen.

Sie streckte den Rücken durch. Die Tränen versiegten, wie es alle Tränen irgendwann taten, und dann apparierte sie, verließ das verdammte Schiff, und landete vor ihrer Höhle. Alles war dunkel. Wahrscheinlich war er schon im Wald, reagierte sich ab, jagte ein armes Tier, was es leider nicht anders verdiente, und müde näherte sie sich der Höhle und entfachte das alte Feuer von gestern.

Sie war zu müde, um sich weiter selbst zu bemitleiden. Einfach zu müde. Müder als sonst, dachte sie abwesend.

Es war Weihnachten. Wie eigenartig Weihnachten war, wenn man nicht Zuhause war. Manchmal geschahen an Weihnachten ja Wunder.

Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es auch auf dieser Insel hier Wunder gab – von den wunderlichen Sachen hier mal ganz abgesehen. Zwar wusste sie nicht, auf was für ein Wunder sie eigentlich hoffte, aber… ein Wunder an sich wäre nicht schlecht.

Denn selbst ihre ewige Hoffnung näherte sich ihren unerschütterlichen Grenzen. Geduld war eine Tugend, die ihr langsam aber sicher abhandenkam. Auch ihr Optimismus ging langsam zur Neige. Aber sie würde noch ein wenig aushalten.

Nur noch ein wenig.

Bitte, nur ein kleines Wunder, bat sie stumm.

Sie wusste, es war ein Traum. Die Übergänge waren zu fließend und sie hatte keine genaue Vorstellung von Zeit. Alles schien ineinander überzugehen. Und als sie, wie in Trance, den Kopf bewegte, lag er nicht neben ihr.

Es war helllichter Tag, obwohl sie nie solange schlief. Ein weiteres Indiz, dass es ein Traum war. Wenn auch ein realistischer, denn noch war nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen, als dass sie genau dort aufgewacht war, wo sie geschlafen hatte.

Mühelos stand sie auf, fühlte weder Müdigkeit noch Hunger.

Und als sie in die strahlende Sonne trat, dachte sie zuerst, es wäre Draco, der draußen wartete, aber es war eine Frau. Sie hatte dunkle Haare, eine helle Haut und sie trug Hermines Lieblingsoutfit von damals. Die helle Röhrenjeans mit dem türkisen Oberteil.

Es hatte eine halben Wimpernschlag länger gedauert, bis sie sich erkannt hatte. Aber es war nicht ihr jetziges Selbst, was ihr gegenüber stand. Nein, es war eine Hermine, die niemals der Hitze und der Gewalt dieser Insel ausgesetzt gewesen war. Keine Narben, keine Bräune, keine hellgoldenen Strähnen, keine definierten Muskeln.

Die alternative Hermine lächelte ihr entgegen, und als Hermine verwundert näher kommen wollte, setzte sich die andere Frau ruckartig in Bewegung, fiel in einen Sprint, und ohne nachzudenken, folgte Hermine ihr.

„Warte!", rief sie, aber ihr Ebenbild lief immer weiter, immer schneller, und Hermine wusste, sie bewegten sich unmenschlich schnell. Der Dschungel flog neben ihnen in einem Wust aus Farben vorbei, sie erklommen die Berge mühelos und in Rekordgeschwindigkeit, rauschten durch die Gebirgswälder, und plötzlich hoben sie vom Boden ab.

Hermine hatte das unstete Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie gleich abstürzen würden, aber sie war viel zu gefangen von der meterhohen Aussicht. Hagrids Hütte war nicht mehr da, stattdessen reckte sich das Schloss Hogwarts ächzend aus den Bäumen empor. Der See mit der Einhorninsel erinnerte sie an den See von Hogwarts, und als sie und die andere Hermine tiefer segelten, erkannte sie Riesenaffen in Hufflepuffuniformen, die über Geröllberge tollten, und die Wassermonster aus dem See… waren Harry und Ron?!

Sie und ihr Ebenbild sanken tiefer, und ja! Sie erkannte ihre beiden Freunde, wie sie sich faul durchs Wasser treiben ließen, wie sie ihren Blick fingen, ihr zuwinkten, und Hermine blinzelte mehrfach, um dieses verstörende Bild aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Und als sie weich im Moos landeten, war nichts mehr davon wahr. Hagrids Hütte stand wieder dort, wo sie immer stand, und ihr Ebenbild lief munter zur Tür, wartete auf sie, und Hermine folgte ihr, und schon war die andere Hermine in der Hütte verschwunden.

Als Hermine die Hütte ebenfalls betrat, war sie allein.

Und das Schwert war fort. Stattdessen stand in der Mitte der Hütte eine Kinderwiege, mit einem weißen Himmel bespannt, und verblüfft sah Hermine sich um. Wo war ihr Ebenbild abgeblieben? Die Hütte war nicht groß genug, als dass sie einfach verschwinden konnte. Dann wiederum war es nur ein Traum, sagte sie sich fest, aber sie spürte, wie sie nervöser wurde, je näher sie der Wiege kam.

Was verbarg der Himmel?

Warum hatte sie solche Angst? Lag für gewöhnlich in einer Wiege nicht ein Baby? Warum sollte man sich davor fürchten? Aber Träume waren selten, was sie zu sein schienen. Sie wusste das, und sie wusste, sie musste hinter den Himmel blicken.

Sie stand keinen halben Meter entfernt von der Wiege. Und sie sah, hinter dem Himmel bewegte sich etwas. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Was auch immer es war, es konnte ihr nichts antun! Es konnte ihr nichts antun!

Mit zitternden Finger schob sie den Himmel zurück, hielt die Luft an –

-aber die Wiege war leer. Angespannt verließ die Luft ihre Lungen, und sie verstand nicht. Wo war das Baby? Sie schlug die weiche Decke zurück und fuhr fast zusammen. In der Wiege steckte der rubinbesetzte Knauf des Schwerts.

Es war so eigenartig. Es war so unangenehm.

Und dann spürte sie etwas Schlimmeres. Ihr Bauch blähte sich langsam auf, wurde größer und größer, spannte unter ihrem Leinenshirt, und fast glich er einem Ballon.

Sie schrie, denn sie glaubte, sie würde platzen! Sie schrie und schrie und…

…- und schreckte aus dem Schlaf in die Senkrechte!

Ihr Atem ging so schnell, als wäre sie gerannt. Und die Dunkelheit überforderte ihre Augen. Es war nicht taghell. Es war noch dunkel draußen. Durch den Höhleneingang fiel noch nicht mal das erste Licht der Morgenröte, aber sie war wach!

So was von wach! Und schwach erkannte sie seinen Umriss neben sich. Ruhig atmete er, war nicht wach geworden, und nahezu sofort griffen ihre Hände um ihren Bauch.

Er war flach. Kein Ballon. Nur ein Traum. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, vergrub ihr nassgeschwitztes Gesicht in ihren Händen und hasste ihre seltsame Fantasie.

Kein guter Traum.

Aber… vielleicht….-

Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Kühl lag er in ihrer Hand, und sie richtete die Spitze auf ihren Bauch. Stumm sprach sie die Vita-Formel, wie sie es seit Wochen tat, aber wie immer passierte gar nichts.

Frustriert atmete sie aus, doch dann sah sie es! Leuchtend weißer Rauch verpuffte sanft über ihrer Bauchdecke, und fast hätte sie sich verschluckt vor Schreck.

Merlin! Der Zauber hatte funktioniert! Ihr Körper reagierte endlich auf den Schwangerschaftszauber! Und der Rauch war… weiß! Ein Junge! Schwarz für ein Mädchen, weiß für einen Jungen!

Sie… war schwanger mit einem-

„-Draco!", rief ihre heisere Stimme, schüttelte ihn an der Schulter, und grunzend regte er sich, schob ihre Hand zur Seite und murmelte unzusammenhängende Worte, die weniger freundlich klangen. „Draco", sagte sie wieder, und dieses Mal hob er schwach den Kopf aus dem Blätterkissen.

„Salazar, verflucht! Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", knurrte er rau, und zwar konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht ausmachen, aber wahrscheinlich blickte er gerade nicht zu begeistert drein, aber das war ihr egal! Absolut egal!

„Bist du wach?", wollte sie aufgeregt von ihm wissen, und wieder stöhnte er auf.

„Nein. Weißt du, mein Unterbewusstsein spricht mit dir! Merlin, was ist los?"

Aber sie wollte es nicht im Dunkeln sagen. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen. Stumm sprach sie den _Lumos_ , und er zuckte gereizt zusammen. „Merlin, Granger!", fuhr er sie an, bedeckte seine Augen mit der Handfläche, und sie wartete, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Blinzelnd sah er ihr schließlich entgegen. Kurz überflogen seine Augen ihre Gestalt. Und ganz entfernt erkannte sie die Sorge in seinem Blick, beinahe flüchtig kroch sie über seine Züge.

Und dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, erinnerte sie jedes Mal wieder daran, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Wie weit sie gekommen waren.

„Keine offenen Wunden, keine Tränen. Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund", warnte er sie, aber sie wusste, sein Ärger war nicht ganz so ernst gemeint, wie er es zur Schau stellte.

„Der Schwangerschaftszauber hat funktioniert", eröffnete sie ihm atemlos. „Wir bekommen einen Sohn", flüsterte sie mit weiten Augen, und kurz schien er nicht zu verstehen. Er blinzelte verwirrt. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

„Ich – bist du… sicher? Du-"

„-ja", bestätigte sie nickend. „Draco?", sagte sie seinen Namen, denn wie versteinert sah er sie an.

„Es hat… einfach so geklappt?", wisperte er ungläubig, nicht ganz in ihre Richtung, aber sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Nach Wochen und Wochen an Versuchen? Ja, es hat geklappt", räumte sie gespannt ein. War das seine Reaktion? Sollte sie enttäuscht sein? Sie wusste, es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, denn immerhin versuchten sie es seit zwei Monaten, und das war wirklich ein schneller Erfolg, aber… sie hatte ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet.

„Du… bekommst meinen Sohn?" Er fragte es. Er sah sie tatsächlich ernsthaft an und fragte sie diese Worte. Und etwas unsicher nickte sie.

„Ja, Draco", erwiderte sie sanft.

Und sie wusste nie, was sie von ihm erwarten konnte. Seine Skala an Emotionen war so unterschiedlich und weit, dass sie jedes Mal Angst hatte, was passieren würde. Ihr Herz saß schwer in ihrer Brust, und die Sekunden vergingen zäh und schmerzhaft.

Und dann passierte etwas Wunderbares. Jede Angst und jede Sorge fielen von ihr ab, als sich seine Mundwinkel hoben und tiefe Grübchen in seine Wangen gruben. Zum ersten Mal sah sie, wie die stille Freude sogar seine grauen Augen erreichte, sie praktisch zum Strahlen brachte, und es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu vor Erleichterung.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wisperte sie unter aufkommenden Tränen, und schlang die Arme um seinen warmen Nacken, als er sie ebenfalls in eine Umarmung zog.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine", erwiderte er rau, und lächelnd schloss sie die Augen, während sie ihn nur fester hielt. Auch auf der Insel passierten also kleine Wunder….


	43. Chapter 43

**_43\. The Low_**

Sie wusste nicht, seit wann es so war, aber sie konnte immer weniger mit ihrem Bruder anfangen. Seit einer Weile erzählte er gar nichts mehr über sich. Und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es hören wollte.

Harry hatte ihr genug Dinge über Ron erzählt, die ihn nicht zwangsläufig in seinem Ansehen steigen ließen. Sie war sowieso überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch aufgetaucht war. Er war schon gestern Abend im Fuchsbau eingeladen gewesen. Aber dafür hatte er nicht die Zeit finden können, in seinem ach so spannenden Leben.

Ihre Eltern waren heute Morgen abgereist, gönnten sich eine Auszeit, ein wenig Sonne, ein wenig Strand und Meer, und Ginny gönnte es ihnen. Ihre Mutter tat sich schwer mit dem Verlust von Fred. Sie alle überwanden den Krieg nur langsam, und gestern Abend war zwar Heiligabend gewesen, allerdings war keiner in Feiertagsstimmung zu Bett gegangen.

Nicht einmal Harry. Heute Morgen hatten sie Geschenke ausgetauscht, und er hatte sich auch aufrichtig über den neuen Rennbesen gefreut, aber sie glaubte, andere Dinge beschäftigten ihn.

Jetzt war es später Nachmittag, und ihr Bruder saß mäßig gelangweilt an ihrem Esszimmertisch und trank eine Tasse Earl Grey, während Harry auf sich warten ließ.

„Und?", fragte sie dann demonstrativ gereizt, denn er hatte nicht viel erzählt, hatte ihr lediglich ihr Geschenk überreicht – überraschenderweise ziemlich teuren Badezusatz – und seitdem saß er schweigend vor ihr am Tisch. „Hattest du einen netten Abend gestern?" Und sie glaubte, es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Bruder an Heiligabend nicht gesehen hatte.

„Mhm", machte er tatsächlich unwirsch, und sie konnte nicht mal sagen, ob es ein positiver oder ein negativer Laut war, der so unverbindlich seinen Mund verließ.

„Gut für dich", knurrte sie also lediglich bissig, und sie war wirklich dankbar, als sie Harry die knarrende Treppe runterkommen hörte. „Harry, endlich!", rief sie erleichtert aus, aber sie stutzte, als sie ihn sah. „Was ist das?"

Harry setzte drei Kisten, die er übereinander gestapelt hatte, mühsam ab, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ausgerechnet am Weihnachtstag entrümpelte. Es wurde zwar Zeit. Grimmauld Place stand nämlich nur so vor Gerümpel, was darum bettelte entsorgt zu werden, aber… sonst fand er auch alle möglichen Ausreden, um nicht aufräumen zu müssen.

„Ich spende sie. Einige Leute kommen später und holen sie ab."

„An Weihnachten?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig. „Was sind das für Sachen?" Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer kommen sollte. Aber Bedürftige gab es genug, nahm sie an.

„Hermines Kisten", erwiderte er bloß, und sie starrte ihn an, als mache er einen Scherz. Einen schlechten noch dazu.

„Du gibst ihre Sachen ab?" Und das war Rons Stimme. Er konnte also doch noch sprechen.

„Ja", entgegnete er gleichmütig. „Ich nehme an, du willst sie nicht?" Fast klang Harrys Stimme provozierend. Sofort war Ginny zu ihm gekommen und klappte die oberste Kiste auf.

„Das… das ist ihre Kleidung!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie den türkisen Pullover aus der Kiste hob. Er war Hermines Lieblingspullover gewesen.

„Ich weiß", räumte Harry tatsächlich mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos ein.

„Denkst du nicht, dass… wir sie aufheben sollten, wenn…", aber sie sprach nicht sofort weiter, ließ den Satz erst einmal in der Luft hängen, aber Harrys Blick war so kühl, dass sie letztendlich doch weiter sprach, „wenn sie nach Hause kommt?" Sie fixierte ihn scharf.

„Vielleicht… tut sie das nicht. Und dann sitzen wir wie die letzten Idioten auf ihren Sachen."

„Was?", entkam es ihr schockiert. „Was redest du denn da? Und sie fressen kein Brot, Harry. Die Kisten stören keinen!"

„Sie stören mich!", fuhr er sie jetzt an.

„Was ist in dich gefahren?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, denn Harry war derjenige, der nie die Hoffnung verlor. Er glaubte immer daran, dass Hermine wiederkommen würde. Was war nur los?

„Nichts", entgegnete er gereizt. „Gar nichts, ok?"

„Harry, ich verstehe nicht, was-"

„-ich bin müde, Gin", unterbrach er sie. „Ich… brauche eine Pause."

„Eine Pause von was?", wagte sie zu fragen, und auch Ron beobachtete Harry äußerst gespannt.

„Vom Warten", schloss Harry, während er sich lustlos Tee in eine saubere Tasse goss.

„Deshalb musst du nicht ihre Sachen weggeben!", entfuhr es ihr entrüstet. Harry wandte sich müde zu ihr um.

„Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich…" Aber er zuckte die Achseln, sprach nicht weiter und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann erst schenkte er Ron Beachtung. „Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte er bitter, und Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf, ehe er stumpf in seine Tasse Tee blickte.

„Harry", begann sie verzweifelt, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich meine, alle anderen haben schon aufgegeben", sagte er fast trotzig, und sie glaubte, er meinte damit vor allem Ron. Dieser hob jetzt kalt den Blick.

„Ich nicht!", beteuerte sie aber entrüstet. „Du hast gesagt-"

„-und wenn schon!", unterbrach er sie streng. „Ich irre mich, Gin. Ich habe nicht immer Recht. McGonagall muss auch nicht Recht haben. Und vielleicht ist es ein Hirngespinst, dem ich nachgelaufen bin. Es sind mehr als sieben Monate vergangen."

„Du wartest sieben Monate, und das war's?", wollte sie bitter wissen, und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich… kann nur einfach nicht mehr jeden Abend einschlafen und hoffen, dass es morgen alles so sein wird wie früher! Dass sie magischerweise nach Hause kommt, an unsere Tür klopft und… alles ist, wie früher", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. „Ron ist drüber weg!", behauptete er nun achselzuckend, und ihr Bruder wirkte merklich verstimmt.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich-", begann Ron langsam, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„-ich bitte dich! Dein Lebenswandel spricht Bände!"

„Ich habe mich einfach nur keinen Märchen hingegeben!", fuhr Ron ihn jetzt an. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich drüber weg bin!", rief er wütend.

„Nein", bestätigte Harry rau. „Dass du Sex mit Pansy Parkinson hast – das zeigt mir, dass du drüber weg bist!"

„Fick dich, Harry!", brachte Ron zornig hervor, und plötzlich standen beide Männer auf den Beinen. Ginny konnte sich noch gerade so beherrschen und zog nicht den Zauberstab. Auch wenn diese Offenbarung definitiv an ihre Verständnisgrenze ging. Pansy Parkinson? Was waren das für neue Moden?

„Ihr hört damit sofort auf!", fuhr sie die Männer stattdessen an und ließ sich nicht auf das Streitgespräch ein. „Es ist Weihnachten. Und es ist mir scheiß egal, welche depressive Phase ihr gerade durchmacht, aber ich werde mir nicht Rons Eskapaden anhören, und wenn du Hermines Sachen weggeben willst, um dich besser zu fühlen – bitte! Aber du irrst dich, Harry! Es wird dir nur noch mehr wehtun, und wäre Hermine hier-"

„-aber sie ist nicht hier!", donnerte Rons Stimme ungehalten durch ihr Esszimmer, und Ginny verschränkte mit eisigem Blick die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie ist nicht mehr da!", fuhr er sie deutlicher an. „Angst vor einem Schatten, einem Geist, zu haben, bringt sie nicht zurück!"

„Erzähl mir, was du willst!", begann Ginny warnend. „Rede dir ruhig ein, dass es keine Konsequenzen für dein Handeln gibt, Ronald!", knurrte sie, und sein Blick wurde zornig.

„Hör bloß auf", erwiderte er gepresst. „Ich bin der Ältere! Tu nicht so, als wärst du Mum", schloss er kopfschüttelnd.

„Du kannst dir verdammt noch mal sicher sein, dass ich ihr erzählen werde, dass ihr euch aufgeführt habt, wie dämliche Vollidioten, wenn sie wieder da ist." Und fast nachsichtig schüttelte Ron den Kopf über sie. Und sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie furchtbar sie sein Verhalten fand! Und Harrys gleich mit.

Und ausgerechnet Harry sprach jetzt wieder.

„Vielleicht habe ich dich angesteckt mit diesem… Wahn", begann er verzweifelt. „Gin, ich habe so viel Druck gemacht, habe so viel blinde Hoffnung investiert, aber… vielleicht…-"

„-nein!", unterbrach ihn Ginny zornig.

„Ich meine, wir haben nicht mal geheiratet!", entfuhr es ihm traurig. „Weil ich warten wollte. Weil ich auf Hermine warten wollte."

„Und das ist auch richtig!", ermahnte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein. Vielleicht war es einfach nur dumm", widersprach Harry tonlos.

„Tja", begann sie bitter, „dann hast du jetzt leider auch Pech gehabt, sofern das ein Antrag gewesen sein sollte", fuhr sie böse fort. „Denn ich werde warten. Vielleicht bin ich verrückt, aber ich zumindest spüre, dass sie nicht tot ist. Ich spüre, dass sie lebt. Und ich spüre, sie wird bald wiederkommen! Denn nur ein absoluter Riesenochse, würde Hermine umbringen. Und ich unterstelle Malfoy so viel Todesser-Verstand, dass er weiß, dass Hermine seine einzige Chance ist. Vielleicht muss man eine Frau sein, denn ihr zwei Hornochsen habt kein Gespür für absolut irgendwas!" Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich zornig.

„Und ich werde jetzt einen schönen Tag verleben, und ihr zwei könnt euch meinetwegen anschreien, bis ihr schwarz werdet! Idioten…", setzte sie noch hinterher, ehe sie sich ihren Mantel von der Stuhllehne griff und verschwand.

Zornig schritt sie durch den Flur, zog die Tür auf, und kalte Winterluft schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Merlin, war sie sauer. Dass diese beiden Rindviecher ausgerechnet jetzt die Hoffnung aufgeben mussten! Ron zählte sie gar nicht. Ron hatte nie Hoffnung gehabt, aber Harry – auf Harry hatte sie gezählt!

„Du sagst nicht viel", entkam es ihr vorsichtig, als er neben sie gerollt war. Pansy zog die Decke hoch zu ihrem Kinn, kuschelte sich ein, während Weasley leer an die Decke starrte. Viel mehr gab es in seinem leeren Loft auch nicht anzustarren.

„Bin nicht in der Stimmung für Gespräche", entgegnete er dumpf.

„Irgendwas vorgefallen?", wollte sie dann wissen, und er drehte leicht den Kopf, um sie von der Seite anzusehen. „Bei deiner Schwester? Hat ihr der Badezusatz nicht gefallen?" Pansy hatte nämlich die Geschenke für seine Familie ausgesucht. Denn Weasley hatte einfach keinen Geschmack. Und dann atmete er lange aus.

„Keine Ahnung. Es… war… unangenehm."

„Ok", begann sie gedehnt. „Weil du an Heiligabend nicht da warst?", vermutete sie, und er verzog den Mund. „Oder weil du mit mir schläfst?", schloss sie, und dieses Mal bekam sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ernst sah er sie an.

„Das geht keinen was an. Es ist mir auch egal, ob es Harry oder meiner Schwester passt, wen ich sehe und wen nicht!" Sie nahm an, sie hatte ungefähr in die richtige Kerbe geschlagen, denn er sprach mehr als fünf zusammenhängende Worte mit ihr.

„Ok?", wiederholte sie, aber sie sah ihn weiterhin an. „Du kannst mit mir reden, das weißt du?", erinnerte sie ihn sanft, aber er verzog den Mund.

„Nicht über alles", schloss er nur.

„Weasley-", begann sie erschöpft, aber tatsächlich sprach er weiter.

„-Harry hat aufgegeben", unterbrach er sie dann achselzuckend.

„Aufgegeben?" Sie verstand nicht wirklich.

„Er denkt nicht, dass… sie wiederkommt."

„Eure Freundin?", vermutete sie vage, denn ja, eigentlich sprachen sie nicht viel über diese Sache.

„Hermine, ja", betonte er fast aggressiv ihren Namen. „Er denkt nicht, dass Hermine wiederkommt." Ihr fiel auf, dass er ihren Namen das zweite Mal sagte, aber ihm schien es nicht aufzufallen.

„Und… das ärgert dich?" Abwartend sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist mir scheiß egal!", knurrte er. Er log. Er log so schlecht und so offensichtlich, dass es fast schon lächerlich war.

„Aber… du glaubst doch ebenfalls nicht mehr daran, oder?" Sie reizte ihn noch ein wenig mehr. „Da macht es doch nichts, wenn dein Freund-"

„-darum geht es nicht!", log er wieder, und sie seufzte auf.

„Hör auf, mich anzuschreien", sagte sie dann schlicht und setzte sich auf. Er tat es ihr gleich.

„Ich schreie dich nicht an", behauptete er aggressiv. „Ich kann nur nicht leiden, wenn…" Aber er sprach nicht weiter.

„Wenn was? Wenn ich unangenehme Sachen frage?", wollte sie knapp von ihm wissen, und sein Blick war ätzend genervt. „Willst du wissen, was ich denke?", fragte sie ihn also, und seine Mundwinkel sanken noch tiefer.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich einen Scheißdreck!", offenbarte er wütend.

„Gut, dann sage ich es dir", erwiderte sie böse, seine Worte ignorierend. „Du hast dich _nicht_ abgefunden. Ganz einfach." Seine Kiefer malten aufeinander, und jetzt gerade schien er sie zu verabscheuen. „Und dass dein Freund die Hoffnung nicht verloren hatte, hat dir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben, denn es war ausreichend, wenn sich noch irgendjemand Gedanken um eure Freundin gemacht hat." Und sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr so schwer fiel, die Namen Potter und Granger auch nur zu denken. Wahrscheinlich brachten sie die Erinnerung an Draco nur umso lebhafter in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Vielleicht lag es daran.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", blaffte er sie lediglich an, aber sie glaubte, sie wusste, was er dachte. Sie wusste oft genug, was er dachte und was er vor ihr verbarg, weil er nicht schwach wirken wollte.

„Und jetzt, wo er aufgibt, merkst du, dass du den Verlust nie überwunden hast, ganz einfach, weil du weißt, dass er Recht hatte." Entgeistert starrte er sie an.

„Weißt du, wie dämlich das klingt?", wollte er zornig von ihr wissen. „Warum sollte ich dann mit irgendwelchen zweitklassigen Frauen schlafen, wenn ich doch weiß, dass Hermine lebt und wiederkommt?" Und sie wusste, er verletzte sie mit Absicht, weil…-

„Weil du ein Arschloch bist, Ron", antwortete sie ihm, fast ruhig. Seine blauen Augen strahlten keine Wärme aus. Sein Blick wirkte so losgelöst, so kalt, als wären sie Fremde. Als lägen sie gerade nicht nackt zusammen in seinem Bett, nachdem sie Sex gehabt hatten. Und ja. Anders konnte sie es nicht ausdrücken. Sie nahm an, er hatte Sex, lenkte sich ab, betrank sich, prügelte sich durch die Gegend, weil er den Schmerz nicht anders überwinden konnte.

Und das machte ihn zum Arschloch. Nicht, dass es etwas an ihren seltsamen Gefühlen änderte, aber er war nicht soweit, zu sagen, dass er abgeschlossen hatte. Dass es ihm besser ging. Er öffnete sich ja nicht einmal so weit, um zuzugeben, dass er tatsächlich für möglich hielt, dass sie wiederkämen. Granger und Draco. Nicht mal das, konnte er sich eingestehen. Dass er glaubte! Dass er hoffte! Dass es eine gute Chance gab, dass es tatsächlich passieren würde!

Aber er konnte sein Verhalten mittlerweile nicht mehr vor sich selber rechtfertigen, und jetzt brach es aus ihm heraus. Seine Fassade gab nach, stellte sie fest. Und das war gut. Denn dann würde er endlich anfangen, zu verarbeiten.

Nur nicht mit ihr. Denn sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich von ihm beleidigen zu lassen.

Sie warf die Decke zurück, erhob sich elegant und stieg in ihre Unterwäsche und den Rock.

„Ja, wir sind fertig!", knurrte er eilig, als müsse er noch Balance schaffen, als bräuchte er das letzte Wort, als wäre es seine Entscheidung. Sie war das Beste, was seiner traurigen Existenz in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Und wenn er klug war, würde er das irgendwann einsehen.

Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie dann noch für ihn da wäre. Kopfschüttelnd knöpfte sie ihre Bluse zu, zog den Mantel über und, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, verließ sie sein Apartment.

Ihr Herz wog schwer in ihrer Brust. Ron Weasley war kein schlechter Mensch, aber… er weigerte sich, sich helfen zu lassen. Seine Gefühle waren weggeschlossen tief verborgen, irgendwo, und sie wusste nicht, ob er jemals echte Gefühle für sie haben würde. Am besten, sie kam drüber weg. Über den Mann, von dem sie mittlerweile träumte.

Es war traurig. Wirklich traurig.


	44. Chapter 44

**_44\. The last Vision_**

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während sie ihm mehrere Standpauken hielt.

Aber ihre Worte perlten praktisch an ihm ab, denn mit ihren Händen massierte sie seine Arme und Beine.

„-weil es dumm von dir ist! Ich kann dir helfen, weißt du?", sagte sie wieder, und er atmete voller Genuss ein.

„Aha", machte er mit rauer Stimme, während er nicht verbergen konnte, wie gut ihm diese Behandlung gefiel.

„Deine Muskeln reißen! Deshalb hast du die Schmerzen, deshalb hat deine Haut diese Streifen! Es ist zu schwer, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn wieder an, aber es war erstaunlich, wie wenig es ihm ausmachte.

„Der Zauberstab hat es geheilt", bemerkte er tiefenentspannt, und sie stieß empört die Luft aus.

„So etwas ist gefährlich! Es können noch ganz andere Sachen passieren! Was, wenn dein Kreuz bricht? Was, wenn du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst?" Härter massierte sie nun seine Schenkel, und lächelnd stellte er fest, dass ihre Bewegung ihn erregte. „Draco!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Granger, mach ruhig weiter", forderte er sie lächelnd auf, und sofort fielen ihre Hände von ihm ab.

„Du nimmst das nicht ernst", schloss sie, und enttäuscht öffnete er die Augen.

„Du bist schwanger", rang er sich unnötige Worte ab. „Und keine Frau, die meinen Sohn bekommt, muss ein verdammtes Schiff schweben lassen. Ich schaffe es schon, ok?", versicherte er ihr, und sie wollte widersprechen. „Ich will nicht, dass wir das Baby verlieren. Unter keinen Umständen." Sie atmete unzufrieden aus.

„Draco-"

„-keine Diskussion", warnte er sie jetzt.

„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich", entfuhr es ihr schmollend, und wieder musste er lächeln.

„Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich, ich gewinne. Und jetzt mach bitte weiter, wo du aufgehört hast", schloss er zwinkernd, lehnte sich wieder zurück, und hörte praktisch, wie sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Du bist ein Schwein", informierte sie ihn, aber er spürte ihre fantastischen Hände wieder nahe an seinem Schwanz.

„Stört mich überhaupt nicht", bemerkte er grinsend.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du überhaupt noch in der Lage bist, mich zu befriedigen, wenn du den ganzen Tag dieses Schiff – uh!", machte sie ein überraschtes Geräusch, als er sie mit seinem Gewicht umgeworfen und unter sich begraben hatte.

„Es geht mir blendend", knurrte er rau über ihr, während seine Hand den Weg in ihre kurze Shorts mühelos fand. Sie war feucht. Verdammt feucht für ihn, und er schob zwei Finger in ihre heiße Enge. „Und keine Sorge, ich vergesse meine übrigen Pflichten nicht", fuhr er lasziv fort, während ihr Kopf stöhnend in ihren Nacken fiel.

Schnell hatte er seine Finger aus ihr entfernt, zog ihre Shorts ihre Beine hinab, und legte sich wieder über sie. Mit einer Hand befreite er seinen bereits steinharten Schwanz, und wenn es etwas gab, was er vermissen würde, dann war es genau das! Der Geruch der Felsen und der Natur, das sanfte Rufen der Vögel, und ihr fantastischen kleinen Geräusche, die sie machte, wenn er dabei war, sie zu befriedigen, hier auf ihrer Insel, in ihrer Höhle.

Er drang vorwärts, ohne sie noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen, und ihre Schenkel umschlossen seine Hüften voller Verlangen.

„Draco!", entfuhr es ihr ungeduldig, und hart stieß er nach vorne. Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund, und mit seiner neuen Kraft, den neuen Muskeln, kam eine Ausdauer, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Für gewöhnlich hatten sie nun Sex, bis sie müde wurde und mehrfach zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, aber heute war sie zu schön. Zu schön, als dass er so lange aushalten konnte. Erst ein Monat war vergangen, aber er hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, die Schwangerschaft veränderte sie. Sie war sinnlicher, sie war weicher, sie war wunderschön, und ihr Verlangen nach ihm war übermächtig, und er wollte es nicht anders haben.

Nie mehr anders. Und er ignorierte die Zukunft, die sich ihm stellen würde. Jetzt gerade lebte er für diesen Moment, und er würde die Frau, die sein Kind in sich trug ehren und achten, und sie würde nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten. Er würde sie beschützen, er würde sich um sie kümmern. Er würde verdammt noch mal alles tun!

Hart rammte er sich in sie, und wieder stöhnte sie voller Verlangen. Er küsste eine heiße Spur zu ihrer tiefbraunen Schulter, die übersät war mit feinen Sommersprossen, die er am liebsten jede einzeln liebkosen würde, leckte über die weiche Haut ihres Halses, bis sanft zu, und ihr Atem ging immer schneller.

Sie war so perfekt, dass er verrückt wurde. Seine Hände fanden ihre bloßen Brüste unter dem Shirt, griffen in das weiche Fleisch, und seine Finger rieben hart über ihre Brustwarzen, bis sie sich aufrichteten.

„Jaah!", stöhnte sie, als sie den Rhythmus anzog, und er gab ihr, was sie wollte, griff um ihre Hüften, und stieß sich ein letztes Mal mit großem Elan und unendlicher Lust nach vorne, bis er spürte, wie sich ihr Muskeln verkrampfte, bis er das süße Geräusch in ihrer Kehle hörte und sie seinen Namen wisperte. Erst dann erlaubte er sich, zu kommen, so hart und unerbittlich, dass er wusste, es würde niemals eine andere Frau für ihn geben können, als sie.

Allein der Gedanke, dass sie sein war und sein Kind trug, reichte, ihn für immer an sie zu binden. Er wusste es.

Schnell überkam ihn die Müdigkeit nach diesem Kraftakt, und er sank neben ihre Seite, schlang den Arm um ihre Taille, und aus schmalen Augen sah er sie lächeln.

„Das Feuer brennt noch", murmelte sie, aber es war ihm egal.

„Lass es brennen", erwiderte er bloß und schlief an ihrer Schulter ein.

„Wenn du was brauchst – ich komme gegen Mittag wieder. Bis dahin bleibst du hier, verstanden? Der Schutzzauber hört auf, wenn du die Lagune verlässt!", erinnerte er sie mahnend.

„Ich weiß. Es ist alles ok. Ich bin nicht krank, Draco. Ich bin schwanger, und ich könnte dir sehr wohl helfen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Du hilfst mir, wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss", sagte er jetzt. Sie seufzte auf.

„Fein", gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Bis heute Mittag", verabschiedete er sich, neigte den Kopf und sie konnte nicht anders, als seine Lippen voller Verlangen zu küssen. Seitdem sie schwanger war, wollte sie ihn noch dringender als vorher. Es war peinlich. Sein Arm legte sich stark um ihre Taille, brachte sie näher an seinen Körper, und am liebsten hätte sie ihm sofort das Shirt wider ausgezogen. „Ich muss los", murmelte er grinsend gegen ihre Lippen. „Vergiss diesen Gedanken aber nicht", schloss er eindeutig, und immerhin wurden ihre Wangen noch immer rot.

„Bis später", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, und mit beiden Zauberstäben verschwand er.

So arbeiteten sie jetzt. Er bewegte das Schiff allein. Er hatte es ausprobiert, und tatsächlich konnte er mit zwei Zauberstäben das Schiff auch alleine voran schaffen, allerdings hielt sie davon gar nichts. Aber nur, weil er unter Umständen vielleicht Recht haben könnte, hatte sie nachgegeben. Die Anstrengung könnte im Zweifel dazu führen, dass sie das Kind verlor. Und es war der einzig gute Grund, warum sie zuließ, dass er sich diesen Gefahren aussetzte.

Und jetzt war sie zauberstablos und allein. Wie jeden Morgen. Wie jeden Morgen hatte er Schutzzauber um die Höhle gelegt und sie musste hier bleiben, durfte schwimmen, Früchte essen und ausruhen. Es war ein langweiliger Urlaub für sie geworden, während er unmenschlich schwere Arbeit leistete.

Aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel mehr daran, was sie ihm bedeutete. Denn er machte alles für sie. Er jagte für sie, er kochte für sie, er schaffte das Schiff an den Strand für sie.

Er kam gut voran. Tatsächlich besser als mit ihr, hatte sie festgestellt, aber es war gut. Je schneller er den Strand erreichte, umso weniger Sorgen musste sie sich machen. Jeden Tag machten sie den Ausflug zu Hagrids Hütte. Manchmal trafen sie Skills, der wohl ebenfalls ab und an zu Hagrids Hütte kam, um zu sehen, ob sie dort waren. Bis jetzt hatte Hermine das Schwert noch nicht bewegen können, aber sie nahm an, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Wenn er zur Pause mittags wiederkam, dann konnte sie in den Wald oder an den Strand, besorgte ihnen Früchte und gewöhnte sich an ihre Diät, die ihren Körper langsam aber sich veränderte.

Etwas müde kehrte sie in die Höhle zurück und mit einem schlechten Gewissen kuschelte sie sich noch einmal ins Bett zurück. Armer Draco, dachte sie gähnend, und dann geschah etwas sehr Vertrautes. Erschrocken saß sie aufrecht im Bett, als das gleißende Licht schwächer wurde, was die Höhle erleuchtet hatte.

Die Vision begann hoch über den Wipfeln der Bäume der Insel. Ruhig umspülte das Meer den weißen Strand, und sie erkannte eine Plattform. Ein Baumhaus thronte irgendwo zwischen den Ästen und offenbarte einen Panoramablick über den weiten endlosen Ozean.

Und zwei Personen standen auf der Plattform, aber… es waren nicht sie und Draco.

Ihr Blick war wie gefangen von dem, was sie sah. Und ohne Vorbehalt sah sie zu, was die Vision ihr offenbarte, an welchen Geheimnissen sie Hermine teilhaben ließ.

…- und sie wusste nicht, was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte. Aber es rührte etwas in ihr, und sie merkte gar nicht, dass Tränen ihre Wange hinab liefen.


	45. Chapter 45

**_45\. The Song of a Phoenix_**

 _*April*_

Sie war nervös. Sie kam sich seltsamerweise so vor, als warte sie auf den Zug, als stände eine große Reise bevor. Heute war sie am Strand. Und das durfte sie nur deshalb sein, weil Draco nun so weit vorgerückt war, dass es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln musste.

Abwesend ruhte ihre Hand auf der sanften Wölbung ihres Bauches. Es war kaum mehr als ein Bierbauch, wie Draco es so liebevoll nannte, dabei hatte Hermine seit Eonen kein Bier mehr getrunken, wenn die wenigen Butterbier in ihrer Jugend überhaupt zählten. Nein, es war ihr winziger Babybauch, und nichts brachte ihr mehr Freude und Entspannung, als ihre Handflächen abends auf der Wölbung auszubreiten und zu versuchen, kleine Tritte zu spüren.

Noch war aber nichts in ihrem Innern willig und bereit dazu, zu treten. Dracos Kopf lag jeden Abend auf ihrem Bauch, und er schwor Stein und Bein, dass er das Baby summen hören konnte. Auch das hielt sie für absolut abwegig, aber sie ließ ihm seinen Irrglauben.

Sie schätzte, sie befand sich in der sechszehnten Woche, ungefähr. Sicher war sie nicht. Und sie wusste nicht, wann man mit Bewegungen rechnen konnte. Manchmal glaubte sie, es rührte sich etwas in ihrem Innern, aber… schnell war dieses Gefühl abgeklungen.

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie es hörte. Aber nicht nur das. Sie konnte es sehen. Draco hatte die Schneise zum Strand freigelegt, und sehr langsam rückte das massive Ungetüm vorwärts. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich in freudiger Erwartung.

Ihr wunderbarer… Freund? Geliebter? Ihr wunderbarer Inselgefährte hatte es geschafft! Seitdem sie schwanger war, dachte sie häufiger darüber nach, was sie eigentlich waren. Definiert hatten sie es nicht wirklich. Aber es fühlte sich nach mehr an, als… als einer bloßen Liebschaft, wenn man so wollte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte die Worte je laut gesagt. Die drei Worte, die ihnen scheinbar sehr schwer fielen. Aber… wenn Hermine sehr ehrlich war, dann hatte sie an diese Worte schon öfter gedacht, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Und sie nahm an, es waren Hormone. Als er ihr zur Überraschung Bananen mitgebracht hatte, hatte sie es am liebsten herausschreien wollen.

Natürlich wäre es unangebracht. Oder als er ihr eröffnet hatte, sie dürfe heute am Strand warten – da war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, und hatte sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen. Und sie wusste nicht, warum sie es nicht einfach sagte. Selbst, wenn es nur Hormone waren und es nicht stimmte – selbst dann… war es dann nicht trotzdem wahr?

Liebte sie ihn nicht? Und würde sie es sagen, würde er garantiert nicht seine spärlichen Sachen packen und verschwinden. Nein. Vielleicht… - Merlin, vielleicht – würde er die Worte ja erwidern?

Und sie war herrlich blind geworden für die Tatsache, dass – sollten sie es schaffen – die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er nicht begnadigt werden würde. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde er das nicht. Aber sie ignorierte das nun so gekonnt, als würden sie nach ihrer Ankunft garantiert in den Buckingham-Palast ziehen und nie wieder irgendwelche Sorgen haben.

Es war ein bitterer Gedanke, und deshalb dachte sie nicht viel an die Zukunft. Sie dachte an das Jetzt. Nur an das Jetzt.

Und dann erreichte der Bug den Strand, grub sich tief in den weichen Sand, und sie jubelte, sprang auf die Beine und klatschte wild in die Hände.

„Du hast es geschafft!", rief sie mit klopfendem Herzen, und Draco bugsierte das riesige Schiff noch einige Meter weiter, bis es den Dschungel verlassen hatte, und nass geschwitzt ließ er es in den Sand sinken. Etwas schief lehnte es im Sand, aber es kippte nicht um. Das war die Hauptsache, nahm sie an.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf seine Knie, und sie beeilte sich, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie umarmte ihn heftig, küsste ihn stürmisch, und erschöpft schob er sie zurück.

„Ich bin nassgeschwitzt", ächzte er hervor, aber es war ihr egal.

„Das macht dich nur attraktiver", versprach sie ihm lächelnd, aber müde schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Gib mir… eine Minute", bat er und setzte sich auf den Stein, auf dem sie gewartet hatte. Seine Arme zitterten, und bange Sorge löste ihre Euphorie langsam ab.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Stumm nickte er, schien keine Worte mehr übrig zu haben, keine Kraft, sie zu äußern. „Brauchst du Wasser?" Sie hatte eine Flasche dabei, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Und langsam erkannte sie, wie Blut sein Shirt tränkte. Panisch weiteten sich ihre Augen, aber bevor sie anfangen konnte, manisch zu werden und vor Angst zu schreien, zog er seinen Zauberstab und heilte sich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schien er die Linderung zu genießen, und das Zittern seiner Gliedmaßen stoppte langsam. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Oh mein Gott, Draco", flüstert sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Normalerweise… habe ich Zeit zum Heilen, bevor ich zur Höhle zurückkehre", murmelte er erschöpft. Sie fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Du… du heilst dich jedes Mal? Jeden Tag? Seit Monaten?"

„Es ist nichts weiter", versprach er ihr. Und jede winzige Narbe, die ihn zeichnete, trieb mehr Tränen in ihre Augen. Selbst die unwichtigen Narben. Noch immer erkannte sie auch den feinen hellen Schnitt über seinem Auge, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte, damals. Auch die Kratzer auf seinem Hals waren noch immer da. Seine Brust war übersät, so auch seine starken Oberarme. Sein ganzer Körper war gequält und zerschunden, wegen der Arbeit, die sie ihn kostete.

„Draco…", wisperte sie voller Schuldgefühle, und erschöpft legte er den Arm um sie, zog sie enger neben sich und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Alles bestens", versicherte er ihr blind, und sie weinte noch mehr.

„Du hast Schmerzen! Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich ist!"

„Hermine, sieh mich an", sagte er müde, aber sehr zufrieden. Verweint hob sie den Blick und hasste sich dafür, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben. „Es ist vollbracht. Es passiert nie wieder", schloss er lächelnd. „Und glaub mir, ich blute gerne für dich. Ich arbeite gerne dafür, dass ich dich nach Hause bringen kann." Kurz stach es in ihrem Innern. Es stachen die Schuldgefühle und viele Dinge mehr. Die Dinge, die sie ihm nicht sagte.

„Ich-" Und dieses Mal wollte sie wenigstens die Worte sagen, wollte ihn wissen lassen, was sie wirklich unwiderruflich für ihn fühlte, aber… ausgerechnet jetzt spürte sie es! „-Merlin!", flüsterte sie unwillkürlich, und ihre Hände legten sich über ihren Bauch. „Draco, er…! Er tritt!" Sie sah ihn aufgeregt an, und sofort fand seine Hand ebenfalls den Weg über ihre Wölbung, lag dort warm und fest, und seine Augen leuchteten, als er es spüren konnte.

„Wow", entkam es ihm ehrfürchtig. „Hey!", flüsterte er und neigte seinen Kopf ihrem Bauch zu. „Da bist du ja! Endlich kräftig genug!" Er senkte den Kopf noch tiefer und hauchte einen Kuss auf das Leinen, und Hermine streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Und sie wusste, wahrscheinlich war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, zur Hütte zu gehen. Aber im Moment war wichtiger, dass Draco sich erholte.

Schon hob er den Kopf, überwand den Abstand und küsste sie sanft und zärtlich. Ihre Augen schlossen sich sofort und sie genoss seine Nähe. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile, bis die Hitze ihr tatsächlich langsam zu Kopf stieg. Sie löste sich seufzend von ihm.

„Ich muss in den Schatten. Und du kannst dich ausruhen, mein Lieber", erklärte sie ihm liebevoll. Dann gab er ihr feierlich den Zauberstab zurück.

„Ok. Ich werde im See baden und dann-"

„-dann werde ich jagen gehen", bot sie ihm an, aber er hob die Braue.

„Das will ich sehen", bemerkte er spöttisch. Sie verzog den Mund. Ja, sie hatte noch immer keine Erfahrung mit der Jagd auf Wild, aber für ihn würde sie eine Ausnahme machen. So schwer konnte es nicht sein. „Nein, kümmere dich um deine Fische. Ich kümmere mich um mein Essen", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. Sie seufzte wieder auf. Er war unverbesserlich und ließ sich nicht helfen. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Wie du willst." Denn sie würde nicht mit ihm streiten. Das Schiff war dort, wo es sein musste, und das war das wichtigste.

Sie apparierten zurück, und Hermine war wie verzaubert von dem Gefühl, das kleine Wesen in ihrem Innern tatsächlich so deutlich spüren zu können. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich in ihrem Uterus streckte, wie seine kleinen Gliedmaßen langsam wuchsen, und wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, diesen Körper mit ihm teilen zu können. Merlin, was für ein Gefühl.

Sie behandelte ihn wie ein rohes Ei, erkundigte sich minütlich nach seinem Befinden, und fast grinsend nahm er es zur Kenntnis. Sie war schon jetzt eine Mutter. Durch und durch.

Aber er spürte ihre Nervosität. Sie erreichten die Hütte wie jeden Abend, kurz vor der Dämmerung, aber dieses Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er der letzte Trip sein würde. Der Junge hatte sich bewegt. Und soweit er die Insel einzuschätzen wusste, war das wohl das Signal. Seine Erschöpfung war groß, aber er war so erleichtert, dass alles geklappt hatte, dass es ihr gut ging und dem Jungen scheinbar auch.

Sie entriegelte die Tür, zögerte aber einen kurzen Moment. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Das wusste er. Dass vielleicht nicht genug Zeit vergangen war. Dass der Junge vielleicht erst geboren sein musste oder, dass es damit überhaupt gar nicht zusammenhing.

Aber im Moment mussten sie einfach hoffen. Und er sah sich um, aber Skills war heute nicht hier. Er mochte, dass der Affe diese Wege unternahm, um ihn vielleicht zu sehen. Er mochte, wie intelligent die Primaten waren, und er vermisste seinen Affen täglich. Aber es war besser, dass er in der Wildnis lebte, anstatt neben ihm am Feuer einzuschlafen.

„Bereit?", fragte sie ihn, wie jedes Mal, und sie betraten die Hütte. Das Schwert steckte wie ein altes Artefakt gemütlich im Boden, und fast glaubte er nicht, dass es überhaupt irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, es zu entfernen.

Aber mit Zuversicht trat sie näher, schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick, und allein ihr zwinkerndes Lächeln nahm ihm seine Zweifel. Er glaubte, sie konnte es spüren. Und fast unbewusst hielt er die Luft an, als sie sich nach dem Knauf bückte, sich auf ein Knie stützte, und er sah seiner wunderschönen Partnerin zu, wie sie die schlanken Fingern um den Knauf legte, sich auf die Unterlippe biss, und dann –

-in einer metallisch singenden Bewegung das Langschwert aus dem Stein zog, als hätte es die gesamte Zeit über lediglich locker in einem zu großen Loch gesteckt.

Ihm entwich die Luft und kurz schloss er die Augen vor Erleichterung. Es war so weit!

„Draco!", rief sie glücklich und etwas überrascht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete das monströse Schwert. Na, das würde noch ein Abenteuer werden, ging ihm auf. Vielleicht sollten sie üben, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht, dachte er dumpf.

Es war eine Schönheit. Die Verzierungen an der Spitze, die magische Legierung, die Edelsteine – es konnte mit Leichtigkeit das Schwert eines Königs sein. Und es stand ihr verdammt gut. Er musste wieder lächeln. Ihr stand alles verdammt gut. Auch der süße kleine Babybauch, mit dem er sie immer aufzog. Sie war absolut perfekt.

„Danke", sagte er nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur das Schwert betrachtet hatten.

„Für was?", wollte sie ein wenig außer Atem wissen und sah ihn überrascht an.

Und er wusste, der Moment war gekommen. Das hier war der richtige Moment.

„Für alles", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Für alles?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Garantiert nicht für alles", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber er widersprach.

„Für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Danke, dass du den Portschlüssel zerstört hast und wir diese Insel gefunden haben. Danke, dass du mich zu dem gemacht hast, was ich jetzt bin, Hermine." Sie sah ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an, und sie war ohnehin sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut, seit einigen Wochen. Sie würde weinen, aber es war nicht schlimm. Er glaubte, es waren keine schlimmen Tränen. Es waren gute Tränen. „Wegen dir weiß ich, was wirklich wichtig ist." Und schon kullerten anbetungswürdige Tränen über ihre süßen Wangen. Immer wenn sie weinte, traten ihre vielen Sommersprossen deutlicher hervor, und er liebte jede einzelne.

Und dann fiel er auf ein Knie, und ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Er trug ihn immer bei sich. Seitdem er ihn gefunden hatte. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, was man mit einem Ring tat. Aber… er hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, und er hatte das Gefühl, richtiger würde kein Moment auf Erden mehr werden als dieser.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er ruhig, und sie zog schniefend die Nase hoch, während sie mehr weinen musste. Dann holte er den Ring hervor, und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie fassungslos, aber er ergriff ihre tränennasse Hand.

„Heirate mich", bat er sie rau. „Heirate mich, und mach mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt."

Sie lachte und weinte zugleich. Es waren so abgedroschene Worte, aber manchmal waren die trivialsten Worte die schönsten. Der Ring passte, als er ihn auf ihren Fingern schob. Wie für sie gemacht.

„Ok", flüsterte sie schniefend, und ein wunderschönes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Grinsend kam er auf die Beine und zog sie in an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie tonlos, bevor er sie küsste, und er wusste, es war nur ein feiner Traum. Natürlich würden sie nicht wirklich heiraten können. Natürlich war ihre Verlobung nur symbolisch, aber es reichte ihm. Er brauchte kein Gesetz, keinen Beamten, keinen Saal voller Menschen, um zu glauben, dass es echt war. Seine Gefühle waren echt. Seine Liebe war vollkommen echt.

Er wusste es nicht zu erklären, aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Hier war alles einfacher, alles ergab Sinn.

Er beendete den süßen Kuss, und sie umarmte ihn heftig, noch immer das Schwert vergessen in einer Hand.

„Ich möchte dich am Strand heiraten, Hermine", sagte er ihr dann. „Bevor wir gehen", ergänzte er ernster. Und kurz schien sie nachzudenken. Und auch sie schien zu begreifen, dass sie in der echten Welt wohl kaum die Gelegenheit bekommen würden, tatsächlich vor dem Gesetz zu heiraten. Und dann lächelte sie, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Das klingt wunderbar", sagte sie bloß, und er liebte sie dafür, dass sie verstand. „Wenn ich noch ins Kleid passe", ergänzte sie grinsend, aber es war ihm egal, ob das Kleid passte. Er würde sie auch nackt heiraten. Am liebsten sogar, aber diese Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Hütte, das Schwert in ihrer Hand, und kaum standen sie draußen, erstrahlte sie in hellem Glanz, ähnlich wie Dumbledores Erscheinung. Erschrocken wandten sie sich um, und schon… war sie verschwunden, löste sich auf, in helles Nichts.

Sie hatte nur das Schwert beherbergt, erkannte er. Schweigend sahen sie auf die kahle Stelle. Wie absolut eigenartig die Insel war. Seine Hand umfasste ihre nur fester. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr über die Hütte.

Es war aufregend. Er hatte ihr die Höhle überlassen und ihr angeboten, dass sie sich am Strand treffen würden. Und höchst ungläubig hatte er den Koffer mit dem Anzug mitgenommen. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht passen, das wusste sie. Es war aber auch nicht so wichtig, was er trug. Wirklich nicht! Von ihr aus könnte er sogar nackt sein, dachte sie ein wenig beschämt. Sie würde ihn nehmen!

Wieder und wieder betrachtete sie den wunderschönen Ring, den er ihr heute gegeben hatte. So etwas Wunderschönes hatte sie noch nie besessen. Die Edelsteine glänzten auf ihrer gebräunten Haut noch schöner, hatte sie das Gefühl.

Das Hochzeitskleid aus Seide lag auf ihrem Blätterbett, und kurz seufzte sie auf. Sie dachte an Ginny und daran, dass sie gerne jemanden an ihrer Seite hätte, der ihr half, der sich für sie freute, der da wäre, wenn sie dem Mann, den sie liebte, das Eheversprechen an ihrem Strand geben würde.

Aber sie war allein. Wehmütig dachte sie an ihre Eltern, aber sie verdrängte ihre Tränen, legte die Hände über ihren kleinen Bauch und begriff, ganz allein war sie gar nicht. Ihr Sohn war genau hier. Lächelnd streichelte sie über die kleine Wölbung. Mehr brauchte sie gar nicht.

Sie zog sich ihr bequemes Leinen aus und stieg sehr vorsichtig in das seidige Unterkleid. Es saß sehr eng über ihrem Bauch, spannte etwas, aber unter der Tüllschicht würde man es nicht bemerken, nahm sie an. Und sie musste tatsächlich sehr vorsichtig sein. Es war kein Allwetterkleid und würde sie nur an einem Zweig hängen bleiben, würde der Tüll reißen.

Sie verzichtete auf den Überwurf. Es war viel zu heiß. Aber heute gab sie sich besondere Mühe, hob den Zauberstab zu ihren Haaren und begann jede Strähne sauber aufzudrehen, damit ihre Locken kein Wust aus Kringeln waren, sondern in weichen Korkenzieherwellen fielen. Wie früher. Früher…. Nur zu schnell würde ihr Früher wieder Wirklichkeit werden, nahm sie mit klopfendem Herzen an.

Sie besaß keinen Spiegel und konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Gesicht nicht verweint aussah. Aber es waren alles Freudentränen. Sie wollte schön für ihn aussehen. Nur für ihn. Und bevor sie ging, verharrte sie.

Wollte er sie einfach… heiraten? Oder würden sie Eheschwüre vortragen? Sie traute es ihm nicht zu. Sie hatte ihm schon das Geständnis und den Heiratsantrag in der Hütte niemals zugetraut. Aber eigentlich… wusste sie, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie musste nicht lange nachdenken.

Und dann apparierte sie mit Herzklopfen an den Strand.

Der Sand wirbelte, als sie ankam. Auch der Tüll wogte um ihre Beine, und eilig richtete sie ihre Haare. Die Sonne versank strahlend rot am Horizont, und es war ein wunderschöner Ausblick.

Ihr Atem stockte, als sie ihn sah. Er kam um das Schiff herum, und sie hatte sich schon eigenartig genug in diesem Kleid gefühlt, aber ihn zu sehen, erfüllte sie mit stummer Ehrfurcht. Und vielen Erinnerungen. Zuhause wirkte für sie fast greifbar, als ihn so… zivilisiert erblickte. Merlin…. Er trug Leinen und Tigerpelz wirklich gut, aber das hier… war tatsächlich noch eindrucksvoller.

Tatsächlich trug er sogar die Schuhe. Schwarze glänzende Lackschuhe, die praktisch im Sand versanken. Seine langen Beine steckten in der schwarzen Anzughose, das weiße Hemd passte ihm, saß vielleicht etwas eng, und er hatte die Ärmel hochgerollt. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ihm zu kurz. Den ersten Knopf hatte er offen gelassen, und das schwarze Jackett hatte er nur über die Schulter geworfen. Auch er hatte einen Pflegezauber benutzt, denn seine Haare lagen in der anbetungswürdigen Welle über seinen Kopf, und das Schwarz des Anzugs betonte das Grau seiner Augen so deutlich, dass sie es stechend deutlich erkennen konnte.

Plötzlich hoffte sie, ihr Sohn würde dieselben Augen bekommen. Aber… sie wusste es ja schon. Sie erinnerte sich an die Vision. Ja, er würde aussehen wie sein Vater. Ebenso schön. Sie war barfuß, und er überragte sie heute noch mehr. Die Schuhe besaßen schmale Absätze, die er trug.

Sie hatte sehen können, dass ihm spöttische Worte auf der Zunge gelegen hatten. Vielleicht bezüglich der Kleidung und der Unsinnigkeit, in dieser Hitze mehr als Shorts zu tragen, aber er schien jedes Wort vergessen zu haben, um jeden Spaß verlegen zu sein. Und sie konnte den Blick von seinem schönen Gesicht nicht wenden.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er schließlich. „Deine Haare…", begann er lächelnd, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Das war auf einmal so", erwiderte sie lächelnd, und wissend nickte er.

„Schon klar", entgegnete er, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Dir… steht der Anzug auch nicht schlecht", entgegnete sie anerkennend, aber sein Grinsen geriet etwas schief.

„Sind die Gene", erwiderte er leichthin, berechnende Arroganz in seinem Tonfall, und sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihn.

„Immer so bescheiden, Malfoy. So bescheiden", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd, und grinsend senkte er den Kopf, griff sanft um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Es kribbelte heftig in ihrem Bauch, und sie atmete seinen Duft ein, als er sie küsste, presste sich eng an ihn, und der Stoff des Hemds fühlte sich so fremd unter ihren Fingern an, und sie konnte nicht erwarten, ihn heute Abend auszuziehen.

Sie musste lächeln bei ihren Gedanken und beendete den Kuss.

„Schade, dass wir kein Foto machen können", sagte sie leise, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, ich werde diesen Anblick niemals vergessen", versprach er ihr rau, und wieder musste sie lächeln. Er war so ein Schleimer. Aber es gefiel ihr, wenn er so war. „Ok…", sagte er dann, und sah sich knapp um. „Ich denke, es kommt keiner mehr", spottete er unschlüssig.

Sie nickte bloß. Ja, sie waren vollzählig erschienen. „Dann… fangen wir am besten an?", schlug er vor. Er wirkte unsicher. Und zu heiraten, ohne jemanden, der sie traute war auch etwas eigenartig, aber eigentlich war es egal. Ihr war es egal.

„Möchtest… möchtest du gerne etwas sagen?", fragte sie ihn scheu. „Also…?"

„Willst du?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, und sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich denke… es wäre nett, nicht wahr?"

Er trat einen förmlichen Schritt zurück und schien gespannt zu warten. Sie streckte den Rücken gerade durch. Ok. Das war der Moment.

„Du bist…", begann sie etwas wahllos, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, „nicht immer einfach", schloss sie warnend, und sanfte Empörung zeichnete sich um seine Augen ab. „Du hattest einen schlechten Start", fuhr sie fort, und er verschränkte spöttisch die Arme vor der Brust, „wenn man bedenkt, dass du deine Schulzeit in Slytherin verbringen musstest", schloss sie lächelnd. Aber er schwieg, hörte ihr zu, und ihr Lächeln verblasste und wich dem Ernst. „Du warst ein Todesser und wolltest alle Schlammblüter töten", sagte sie ruhiger, und jeder Anflug von Spaß wich von seinen schönen Zügen. „Und ich… wollte alle Todesser töten", räumte sie schließlich ein. „Ich dachte, hier her gekommen zu sein, mit ausgerechnet dir, wäre die schlimmste Strafe, die ein Mensch erhalten kann. Ich hatte geglaubt, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, wäre unmöglich. Und niemals hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass, alleine der Gedanke, auch nur eine Sekunde ohne dich zu verbringen, mein Herz zum Stillstand bringt." Jeder Ausdruck war von seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, auf alle erdenklichen Arten. Du bist keine Strafe, Draco. Du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben jemals passiert ist. Ich… ich liebe dich und wenn wir nach Hause kommen, dann werde ich alles dafür tun, dass wir zusammen sein können."

Und fast glaubte sie, es war zu viel gewesen. Ein wenig zu prosaisch, ein wenig zu pathetisch. Sie schluckte schwer. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Und dagegen soll ich jetzt gewinnen?", wollte er fast sanft von ihr wissen. Sie musste mit roten Wangen den Blick senken.

„Nein, du brauchst… nichts zu sagen. Ich-"

„-du bist anstrengender als ich", begann er kopfschüttelnd. Sofort hob sich ihr Blick. „Du bist kompliziert und du musst immer Recht haben. Dir tun alle wilden Bestien leid und dass du mich gezwungen hast, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten hat dich jetzt genau hierhin gebracht", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. Sie verzog den Mund. „Granger, ich wollte dich niemals töten", sagte er jetzt, und konnte das Grinsen nicht verbannen. Auch ihr fiel es schwer. „Ich wollte dich viel zu dringend haben, als dass ich dir jemals auch nur irgendetwas angetan hätte. Nichts Ernstes zumindest", ergänzte er zwinkernd, und sie schlug sanft nach ihm, aber er wich zurück. „Natürlich bin ich schneller als du, stärker als du – immerhin habe ich ein ganzes Schiff getragen", bemerkte er spöttisch und deutete neben sich, und wieder wollte sie nach ihm schlagen, aber lachend fing er ihre Hände ab. „Aber du bekommst meinen Sohn. Du bist alles, was ich mir jemals erträumt habe, du verrückte Gryffindor-Besserwisserin", neckte er sie, und sie spürte die Tränen schon wieder. Sie hasste das. Und ihr machte Angst, dass er plötzlich ernst wurde. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Ich weiß, wie furchtbar ich war. Ich weiß, was für Dinge ich gesagt habe. Kein Todesser ändert sich über Nacht, aber…ich will versuchen, der Mann zu sein, der dir gerecht wird. Du verdienst besseres als mich, aber… ich liebe dich. Ich will dein Mann sein, Hermine."

Und stumm fielen die ersten Tränen auf ihre Wange. Sie nickte bloß.

„Ich will deine Frau sein, Draco."

Seine Hände schlangen sich sanft um ihren Nacken, aber bevor er sie küssen konnte, hörten sie es beide.

Es klang so wunderschön, so traurig zugleich, dass sie innehielten.

Sie hoben die Köpfe und über ihnen erkannten sie den riesigen, wunderschönen Phönix, der seine unermüdlichen Kreise über dem Strand zog. Gleißend rot schimmerte sein Gefieder in der Sonne, und er sang sein Lied für sie.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn sah. Sie hatten das Nest nie entdeckt, aus dem der letzte Mordeo wohl das Ei gestohlen hatte, in dem der Schlüssel verborgen gewesen war. Und fast wollte sie schwören, es war Fawkes, aber… wahrscheinlich sah jeder Phönix gleich aus, nahm sie lächelnd an. Seine Schwanzfedern waren lag, wehten bunt im Wind, und mit süßer Stimme endete sein wunderschönes Lied für sie. Mit weiten Flügelschlägen flog er über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwand in Richtung der Berge im Norden.

Dracos Blick fiel zurück auf ihr Gesicht. Und zum ersten Mal erkannte sie die Rührung in seinem Blick. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr weinen gesehen, seitdem er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er Dumbledores Erscheinung getötet hatte. Und es ließ sie nur noch mehr weinen.

Er senkte den Kopf und seine Lippen fingen ihre, und voller Liebe küsste sie ihn. Und soweit es sie betraf, war Draco Malfoy jetzt ihr Mann. Für immer. Egal, was passieren würde.

Sie hatte ihm nie von der letzten Vision erzählt, die sie gesehen hatte, aber eine stumme Erwartung erfüllte sie, wenn sie an die Bilder dachte. Und eine Angst. Und fest legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wollte ihn nur noch enger spüren, und sie genoss diesen Moment.

Es war ein perfekter Moment. Ein perfekter Sonnenuntergang im Paradies.


	46. Chapter 46

**_46\. Off to Sea_**

Starr blickte er in den Dschungel, verharrte unschlüssig am See und seit einer ganzen Weile hörte er den Geräuschen wieder mit vollem Bewusstsein zu. Den Vögeln, den kleinen Affen, den summenden Insekten. Es war eine wahre Idylle gewesen. Kein Lärm von anderen Menschen, von der Muggelindustrie. Keine tieffliegenden Eulen – nichts als Natur.

Und nun war diese Zeit vorbei. Sie waren bereit, hatten gepackt. Nicht, dass sie viel zu packen hätten. Es waren nur kleine Andenken, nichts weiter. Sie passten in ihre Leinentaschen. Die Sonne stand nicht hoch, es war früher Morgen, und er hatte wenig geschlafen, wenn überhaupt. Albträume hatten ihn aufgewühlt und lange hatte er im Dunkeln gelegen und hatte die schwarzen Felswände angestarrt. Letzte Nacht hatten sie sich geliebt, als wäre es… das letzte Mal. Und er nahm an, so abwegig war dieser Gedankengang nicht gewesen.

„Draco", sagte sie, als sie die Höhle verließ, und frischer Eifer glühte in ihrem Gesicht, „noch eine Sache", begann sie zögerlich, und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja?" Er war gespannt. Sie wirkte seltsam entschlossen und gleichzeitig… etwas nervös.

„Ich… denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn… wir unsere Zauberstäbe zurücklassen."

„Zurücklassen?" Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sie würden wohl auf dem Meer nicht funktionieren. „Wir müssen an den Strand kommen", erinnerte er sie, aber sie schien eine Antwort darauf zu haben.

„Ja, ich… weiß", sagte sie sanft. „Ich dachte, wir lassen sie dann dort, vergraben sie im Sand." Seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Wir können sie ins Meer werfen, wenn sie nicht mehr funktionieren, oder nicht?", schloss er achselzuckend, aber sie schien sich bereits etwas anderes zurechtgelegt zu haben.

„Ich dachte, wir packen sie in den Koffer deines Großvaters und vergraben ihn", schlug sie zu gleichmütig vor, als dass es ein spontaner Einfall war.

„Du… hast dir darüber Gedanken macht, hm?", wollte er etwas verwirrt von ihr wissen, aber sie ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke einfach, es wäre sicherer, als diese mächtigen Hölzer ins Meer zu werfen oder irgendwo liegen zu lassen. Ein armes Tier könnte-"

„-sie auffressen und sich in einen Elefanten verwandeln, klar", neckte er sie spöttisch, aber ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Draco-", begann sie, aber er winkte ab.

„-meinetwegen. Was du willst. Wir brauchen das Schwert – und das ist alles."

Fast wirkte sie erleichtert. Sie war so eigenartig manchmal.

„Dann… bist du soweit?" Voller Erwartung sah sie ihn an. Und er seufzte lange, blickte wieder über die weite Fläche, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Wärme erfüllte seinen Körper. Diese tropische Wärme, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte. Fast kam es ihm vor, als ende ein seltsamer Urlaub und sie fuhren heim. Natürlich war es anders, aber letztendlich… war es hier nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er geglaubt hatte.

„Wir… könnten immer noch hier bleiben?", schlug er dann lächelnd vor, und sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit", sagte sie dann. Und er wusste, sie hatte Recht. Er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihr etwas geschah, dass etwas mit der Schwangerschaft falsch verlief. Merlin, sie musste das Kind schließlich irgendwann zur Welt bringen, oder nicht? Und dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Warum ist er am Ende wieder hier?", fragte er sie ratlos.

„Wer?", wollte sie sanft wissen und legte den Arm um seine Taille.

„Der Junge. Er… ist wieder hier." Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht.

„Draco", begann sie schließlich und küsste seine Schulter, „vertraust du mir?", fragte sie ihn ruhig, und überrascht sah er auf sie hinab.

„Das schon wieder? Hatten wir es nicht neulich?", wollte er mit verengten Augen wissen. „Ich vertraue dir und darf Sex mit dir haben, war es nicht so?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, sie etwas zu ärgern, kniff sie in die Seite, und sie lachte auf, bevor er nicht anders konnte und den Kopf senkte, um ihre süßen Lippen zu küssen. Sie atmete ihn ein, erwiderte den Kuss, und er hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt, bevor er den Kuss wieder beendete. „Aber ja", beantwortete er dann ihre Frage, „ich vertraue dir. Du bist meine Frau. Hier zumindest", ergänzte er lächelnd, und sie erwiderte das Lächeln aufrichtig. „Warum fragst du?"

Und dann wurde sie ernst. „Es ist noch nicht die richtige Zeit, dass ich… dir alles erklären könnte, ok?", begann sie zögernd, und er sah sie verständnislos an. „Aber… wenn der Moment kommt, dann musst du mir vertrauen", sagte sie fest. Sie machte ihm ein wenig Angst.

„Was… was soll das heißen?" Und dann löste er sich von ihr. „Was… was weißt du?"

„Nichts", antwortete sie, und tatsächlich klangen ihre Worte ehrlich. „Ich… es ist ein Gefühl. Wirst du mir vertrauen?" Und er nahm an, sie würde ihm nicht viel mehr mitteilen als diese kryptischen Worte. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. Aber vieles gefiel ihm nicht. Und es kostete ihn nicht viel Stolz oder Überwindung, dieses Zugeständnis zu machen, also tat er es. Und weil er ihr vertraute, nahm er an, sie würde wissen, was sie tat. Sie war Hermine. Sie wusste immer, was sie tat.

„Ja", versprach er ihr also blind. „Ich werde dir vertrauen."

Sie lächelte vor Erleichterung.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie still, und er mochte es, wenn sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er sanft, und dann seufzte er. „Dann… lass uns gehen. Das Meer wartet." Und das Monster wartete höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

Der frische Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Und tatsächlich war es günstiges Wetter. Der Wind kam von Osten, würde ihnen im Rücken sein und würde sie mit Glück zügig voran bringen.

Er kalkulierte knapp, und dann nickte er blind, ehe er sich ihr zuwandte. Der Wind zog an ihren wilden Locken, die golden in der Sommer schimmerten.

„Geh an Bord", befahl er ihr laut über den Wind hinweg, der heute so besonders stark wehte, als wolle er ihnen einen Gefallen tun.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Gib mir den Zauberstab. Dann gehst du an Bord. Ich muss das Schiff noch einige Meter weiter ins Wasser schweben lassen, damit das Kielwasser nicht so niedrig ist." Er sprach laut, und ungeduldig schien der Wind an seinen Strähnen zu zerren.

„Aber-"

„-ich komme nach. Ich vergrabe die Zauberstäbe, ganz wie Madame es sich wünschen, und dann schwimme ich nach."

„Du schwimmst nach?!" Sie starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Da ist ein Ungeheuer, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er gepresst. „Aber einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht."

Und sie sahen sich an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Dann schwimme ich auch."

„Das ist dämlich, Hermine", maßregelte er sie laut über den Wind hinweg. „Du bist schwanger, es ist gefährlich-"

„-es ist genauso gefährlich für dich!", rief sie jetzt.

„Ich bin schnell" versprach er ihr. „Ich bitte dich, geh an Bord, lass mich das Schiff ins Wasser befördern, und ich bin so schnell bei dir, dass du es gar nicht fassen kannst." Er bückte sich nach dem Schwert, drückte es ihr in die Hand, und es gefiel ihr nicht. Ihm gefiel es auch nicht, aber er wusste nicht mal, ob er überhaupt noch apparieren könnte, wäre das Schiff erst mal im Wasser. Es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit. „Der Wind steht gut. Wer weiß, wie lange noch. Jetzt oder gar nicht."

Unglücklich sah sie zum Schiff empor. Finster sah sie ihn an, als sie ihm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand drückte.

„Wenn du untergehst oder gefressen wirst, bringe ich dich um, Malfoy", warnte sie ihn heiser. Er nickte.

„Klingt fair", entgegnete er. Und sie schloss den Abstand, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen du küsste ihn so verlangend, so voller Leidenschaft, dass er kurz vergaß, dass heute Aufbruchstag war. Er vergaß kurz seinen Namen, so leidenschaftlich war dieser Kuss. Ein wenig benebelt wich er zurück.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir", versprach er rau, und mit dem Schwert kletterte sie die Schiffsseite empor. Es gab genügend Erhebungen und alte Trittstufen, dass es kein Problem für sie war. Aber sie konnte auch Bäume mit glatter Rinde in fünf Minuten besteigen. Sie hatte nie irgendein Problem.

Er hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und hob für den Koffer bereits magisch eine Sandgrube aus, tief genug, dass kein Tier den Koffer heben könnte. Dann fuhren seine Finger noch einmal liebevoll über den seidigen Stoff des Hochzeitskleides, denn er würde sich immer erinnern, wie er es ihr ausgezogen hatte, und wie sehr er es genossen hatte, mit seiner Frau zu schlafen.

Als sie von oben hinab blickte, hatte er kurz Sorge, dass es ein dummer Plan war, aber für Angst war keine Zeit mehr. Auch hatte er die neuen Segel nicht getestet, hatte nicht ausprobiert, ob sie genug Wind fangen würden, aber… sie mussten es wohl darauf ankommen lassen. Es war sowieso fast unmöglich ein Schiff zu zweit zu segeln. Aber auch hier… gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Mit genug Wind sollte es alles funktionieren. Der Weg war nicht weit. Das Meeresfunkeln war nur einige hundert meterweit entfernt.

Er vollführte den _Leviosa_ mit beiden Zauberstäben, und kurz hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Muskeln bersten würden. Und langsam, ganz langsam, hob sich der Koloss vom Sandboden, nicht weit. Es reichten wenige Zentimeter. Mit gepressten Atemzügen bewegte er die Zauberstäbe, schickte das Schiff vorwärts, immer weiter, Meter um Meter. Es verließ den Strand, und Sand rieselte aus den vielen Planken hervor. Das alte Holz ächzte und stöhnte, wie schon seit Monaten, und er hoffte, es hielt. Es müsse nur die wenigen hundert Meter überleben, dachte er blind.

Seine Muskeln zitterten, denn weiter konnte er nicht. Er stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser, bewegte das Schiff nun auf Distanz, und es wurde immer schwerer, den Zauber auch auf diese Weite aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er musste. So weit er konnte, ließ er das Schiff schweben, bis seine Arme beinahe brachen. Und mit viel gutem Willen und viel Schweiß, ließ er es sinken, als er sicher war, dass das Wasser tief genug sein würde.

Es berührte die Oberfläche, und er brach den Zauber keuchend ab. Dann fiel es, und er hielt den Atem an. Es tauchte tiefer. Einen Meter Kielwasser, zwei Meter Kielwasser, drei… Es sank, und er befürchtete, ein Leck übersehen zu haben, aber nach fünf Metern schien es sich zu stabilisieren. Er atmete keuchend, und Hermine winkte ihm zu.

Auf der Sohle wandte er sich um, denn er hatte nicht viel Zeit, auszuruhen. Er warf die Zauberstäbe in den Koffer, und nur kurz spürte er den Schmerz des Verlustes, aber sie würden ihnen ohnehin nichts nützen. Er klappte den Koffer zu, warf ihn in die Grube, häufte den Sand mit Händen und Füßen oben auf, und als der Sand die Grube gefüllt hatte, drehte er sich wieder um.

Der Wind trieb ihn praktisch, schob ihn von hinten vorwärts, und dann rannte er, lief in die Fluten und schnell gewann das Wasser an Tiefe. Es war angenehm warm, aber schon jetzt erkannte er größere Fische im klaren Nass, und er nahm an, es gab genügend Quallen und gefährliche Korallen in direkter Nähe – und natürlich das Monster.

Er schwamm in großen Zügen, machte keine Pause und das Schiff kam näher. Er hörte ihre Stimme, die ihn antrieb durch den Wind und die Wogen und noch fünfzig Meter lagen zwischen ihm und dem Schiff. Ohne Müdigkeit kraulte er weiter, und die Wellen waren schwer bewegt. Er spürte, wie die Sonne verschwand, wie sich Wolken zusammenbrauten, und das Wetter schlug tatsächlich um, als spüre die Insel, dass ihre Bewohner vorhatten, zu gehen.

Hoch peitschte eine Welle direkt vor ihm, und er schluckte versehentlich das Wasser, hustete und kam kurz nicht voran.

„Draco!", hörte er sie, und blind schwamm er weiter, und mit zornigen Bewegungen frästen sich seine Arme durch das Wasser, denn er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen! Endlich stießen seine Hände gegen das uralte Holz und er fand eines der Taue. Er zog sich mit aller Macht aus dem Wasser, stellte den Fuß auf eine Erhebung und zog sich höher, kletterte das wankende Monstrum empor und erreichte klatschnass das Deck.

Sie zerrte ihn praktisch über die Reling, zog ihn in ihre Arme, und schnell waren auch ihre Sachen nass. „Bist du ok?", rief sie durch den Wind, und er nickte bloß, atmete sie ein, und erwiderte die Umarmung nur sehr kurz. Dann löste er sich und griff um ihre Schultern.

„Du gehst ans Steuerruder, hast du verstanden?" Sie nickte stumm. „Egal, was passiert, du bleibst am Steuer und hältst auf das Ziel zu!", rief er laut, und wieder nickte sie, während er sich das Schwert vom Boden griff und zu den Segeln hechtete. Sie waren gut vertäut, und das Großsegel hatte er mühsam zusammengerollt, damit es mit nur einem Zug fallen konnte. Er legte das Schwert auf den Boden, zog sein treues Messer aus der nassen Tasche und hackte auf die Taue ein, denn den nassen Knoten würde er ohne weiteres nicht lösen können. Die Taue standen unter enormer Spannung, und sie hatten keine Zeit mehr.

Hart schlug er auf den Knoten ein, bis sich die Fasern lösten, bis sie zerrissen und endlich gab der Knoten nach. Das Tau sauste nach oben, löste sich vom Mast, an dem er es provisorisch befestigt hatte, und das massive Segel rollte nach unten.

Das Schiff schlingerte kurz, und als er den Blick zurückwarf, erkannte er, dass sie Probleme hatte, das Ruder zu halten.

„Mit dem Wind!", brüllte er ihr zu, und hart warf sie sich gegen die Strömung, während er zum nächsten Tau rannte. Nach fünf Minuten waren die Segel gefallen, aber sie fassten keinen Wind. Weil er die Taue durchgeschnitten hatte, hatte er auch keinen Spielraum, er konnte die Segel nicht lenken. Er kam zu ihr, und zu zweit fanden sie den Winkel, hielten mit Kraft das Ruder fest, und endlich blähte sich das Hauptsegel, fasste den Wind, und jetzt war es einfacher, das Ruder zu halten.

„Glück gehabt", sagte er und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte. „Ok!", rief er lauter. „Jetzt müssen wir einfach nur-!"

-aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen.

Mächtig erhob sich etwas zu ihrer Linken – und verdammt! Das scheiß Schwert lag in der Mitte des Schiffs! Er ließ sie zurück, sie schrie seinen Namen, aber er rannte blind über die ächzenden Planken, warf sich zu Boden und rutschte soweit, bis sich seine nassen Finger um Knauf des Schwertes schlossen.

Nur wenige Probeschläge hatte er an Land gestern noch versucht, aber es würde reichen müssen. Und größer als er es in der Vision in Erinnerung hatte, erhoben sich zwei Köpfe aus dem Wasser, riesig und schwarz. Bösartig zischte das Ungetüm, und scharf umrahmten die schwarzen Schuppen sein scheußliches Gesicht.

Und seine gelben Augen fixierten nicht ihn! Das Monster hatte es auf Hermine abgesehen, hungrige Neugierde im Blick!

„Hey!", brüllte er wie von Sinnen, riss das Schwert in die Höhe, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters zu erlangen, und tatsächlich wandte sich der eine Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass die Wassertropfen spritzten. Und scheinbar benutzte es seinen Schwanz, denn Draco spürte die harte Erschütterung unter Wasser. Es hatte wohl gegen den Rumpf geschlagen und die Segel schlingerten etwas, aber sie fassten noch den Wind.

Das Monster näherte sich ihm, und er umfasste hart das Schwert, während dicke Regentropfen seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen. Es war kühl geworden, und der Wind war beißend scharf.

Und sie hielt das Ruder! Sie tat, was er ihr befohlen hatte, denn sie bewegten sich vorwärts! Er schwang das Schwert, als der erste Kopf in Reichweite war, und zischend wich das Ungeheuer zurück. Seine schwarze Zunge züngelte zornig aus dem schlitzartigen Mund, und schon griff ihn der zweite Kopf an. Mit einem Sprung wich er zurück, und haarscharf entging er dem Biss.

Ein dritter Kopf wuchs aus dem Wasser empor, ebenso zornig wie die vorherigen, und kurz warf er den Blick über die Schulter. Da! Er sah es! Er nahm an, Hermine sah es ebenfalls! Das Schimmern war nun kaum mehr zu übersehen. Es war nicht mehr weit! Hundert Meter, höchstens! Der Wind trieb sie genau in die Richtung!

Als er den Kopf zurückwandte, erkannte er vier Köpfe, die ihn hungrig anstarrten. Mit einem Satz schnellten alle Köpfe nach vorne und er machte einen Hechtsprung zurück, landete unsanft auf der Schulter, rollte sich ab und kam wieder auf die Beine.

Fünfzig Meter, erkannte er euphorisch, tauschte einen Blick mit ihr, und konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht ausmachen. Dann bäumte das Ungeheuer sich auf, warf sich wohl mit dem Gewicht gegen das Schiff, und Draco glaubte für eine Sekunde, das Schiff würde kippen, aber dann fing es sich wieder. Nein! Die Segel schlackerten ohne Wind nutzlos um die Maste, und zornig rannte er zurück zum Ruder, versuchte mit ihr zusammen den Winkel wiederzufinden, aber gefährlich schnell näherte sich das Monster wieder, mittlerweile hob sich der fünfte Kopf interessiert aus den Fluten, und als Draco erkannte, dass das noch nicht alle Köpfe waren, glaubte er mit einem Mal nicht mehr, dass sie dieses Gewässer lebendig verließen.

Ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Weitere Attacken des Monsters würde das alte Schiff nicht überstehen können. Er gab es auf, den Wind zu fangen. Mit Glück trieb das Schiff die letzten Meter.

„Geh in Deckung!", brüllte er ihr zu.

„Was? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Aber er war nicht in der Stimmung dafür.

„Geh in Deckung!", blaffte er wieder, nur wesentlich zorniger als vorher. Und sie diskutierte tatsächlich nicht, verließ das Steuerruder und wich vor dem Monster zurück. Draco blieb in Bewegung, wich den Köpfen aus, erreichte das Ende der Schlange an gierigen, geifernden Köpfen, die auf schlanken Hälsen saßen, und gerne würde er die Chance bekommen, wenigstens einen abzuschlagen!

Das Schiff wankte ziellos auf dem Wasser, aber das Schimmern rückte näher! Immer näher!

Schon sauste ein Kopf auf ihn nieder – er wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, seiner und der des Monsters. Gelb auf Grau.

„Wichser!", murmelte er, stürmte voran, schwang das Schwert, aber ebenso knapp wich der Kopf vor ihm zurück. Und er als er zurückspringen wollte, rammte das Monster das Schiff ein weiteres Mal – und er verlor den Halt! Er hörte das Holz bersten, hörte Hermines Schrei und, riss das Schwert blind in die Höhe, wehrte den zweiten Kopf ab –

\- aber der dritte fand sein Ziel.

Der Schmerz war so stechend, dass das Langschwert zitternd seiner Hand entglitt. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sofort sah er doppelt, sein Blick benebelt. Gift, schoss es in sein Bewusstsein. Einer der Zähne musste ihn erwischt haben.

Die Lähmung befiel seinen Arm nahezu sofort. Die plötzliche Kälte, die er spürte, jagte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken.

Und dann war sie da, hatte das Schwert aufgehoben, hatte es mit beiden Händen umfasst, und war vor ihn getreten, wie eine Erscheinung. Stark und schön.

„Du scheiß Mistvieh!", brüllte sie sie laut, dass sie jeden Wind übertönte. „Rühr ihn nicht an!" Und als der nächste Kopf auf sie zuschoss, sprang sie behände zur Seite, wirbelte herum, riss das Schwert in die Höhe und mit einem unfassbaren Schrei ließ sie es auf den nächsten Hals niedersausen!

Glatt und sauber trennte das Schwert den Kopf der Bestie von deren Hals, und der Centercepta stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus, so uralt und bösartig, und endlich wich es zurück. Schwarzes Blut besprenkelte das Schiff, traf ihr Leinenshirt, aber Hermine achtete es nicht. Ein Kopf verschwand, dann der zweite sowie der dritte und vierte.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er bereits ganz am Boden lag, den Kopf nicht mehr aufrechthalten konnte. Sie warf das Schwert achtlos beiseite.

„Draco", rief sie, und ihre Haare hingen in nassen schweren Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. Das Schiff lag wankend schief auf dem Wasser. „Oh Gott, Draco", flüsterte sie, fuhr über seinen Arm, aber er spürte ihre Berührung nicht mehr. Die Lähmung schlich durch seinen Körper, verseuchte seinen Blutkreislauf, und dann sah er bunte Funken über ihnen tanzen.

War das die Halluzination, die das Gift brachte? Aber es erschienen immer mehr Funken, und dann schien sie es zu merken.

„Wir… wir sind da!", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Halte durch, ok? Halte durch!"

Dann überkam sie Schwärze, etwas Großes verschluckte sie, aber schnell holte ihn die Macht des Giftes in eine Ohnmacht, und er konnte ihr nicht mal mehr sagen, dass er sie immer lieben würde, bevor er jetzt starb….


	47. Chapter 47

**_47\. Back Again_**

Es war einer der Tage, wo Ron tatsächlich in der Kantine auftauchte. Seit einer Weile fiel Harry schon auf, dass sich Rons Anwesenheit im Ministerium nicht mehr auf das absolute Minimum beschränkte. Er glaubte, vielleicht erlebte Ron gerade eine Frauenflaute, weshalb er seine Zeit hier verbrachte, aber sicher war sich Harry nicht.

Sie hatten kaum gesprochen seit Weihnachten, aber heute steuerte er tatsächlich seinen Tisch an. Die anderen Auroren waren bereits wieder gegangen, und Harry rührte seit einer Weile nur noch lustlos in seinem Pudding. Aber jetzt ließ er den Löffel sinken und erwiderte Rons Blick.

„Darf ich?", fragte dieser, tatsächlich kleinlaut.

„Sicher", entgegnete Harry offen. Ron setzte sich ihm gegenüber, rührte aber seine Pastete ebenfalls nicht an. Etwas verloren saßen sie zu zweit an dem langen Tisch, und Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er ein unverfängliches Gespräch beginnen sollte. Aber er musste gar nichts sagen. Ron öffnete tatsächlich als erstes den Mund.

„Alles ok mit Ginny?", fragte er ihn tatsächlich, denn auch seine Schwester hatte er seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ja", räumte Harry etwas zögernd ein.

„Schon Heiratspläne?"

„Irgendwann im Frühling", entgegnete Harry achselzuckend. Rons Augenbraue hob sich.

„Harry", begann er langsam, und Harry sah ihn auffordernd an, „es ist Frühling", schloss er eindeutig. Harry atmete lange aus.

„Es ist April", entgegnete er, fast widersprechend, aber… kalendarisch sowie meteorologisch hatte Ron wohl Recht. Es fühlte sich einfach nur nicht wirklich an, wie Frühling. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag. McGonogall war seit Monaten aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, aber gesprochen hatte Harry seitdem nicht mit ihr. Er hatte sich nicht mehr mit der ganzen Sache befasst.

Er hatte das Haus renoviert, hatte sich um die Arbeit gekümmert, hatte sich regelrecht in Akten vergraben, arbeitete Kriegsfälle auf, kümmerte sich um Restitution der Angehörigen, er tat alles, um nicht zu viel nachzudenken.

Und Ginny war nun so aktiv mit Bewegungsmagie und Distanzzaubern beschäftigt, dass sie beinahe professionelles Wissen hatte. Sie hatte sogar ihre Stelle im Ministerium bei der Strafverfolgung verlassen, hatte sich mit McGonagall getroffen und nur zu gerne hatte Hogwarts zugestimmt, sie als Lehrkraft zur Ausbildung nach Plymouth zu schicken und nach erfolgreichem Studium zu übernehmen. Das Studium begann im Mai, und sie war fest entschlossen. Als Hauptfach hatte sie Verwandlung belegt, und fast glaubte Harry, sie handelte aus Trotz, weil er aufgegeben hatte.

Dabei hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Er… konnte einfach emotional nicht mehr. Wohingegen Ron sich emotional mit gar nichts auseinandergesetzt hatte, hatte Harry alles investiert. Und Ginnys verhaltene Reaktion war jetzt gänzlich in absolute Überzeugung umgeschlagen.

Sie durchlebten alle verschiedene Phasen. Wahrscheinlich war es normal. Er wusste es nicht wirklich. Er hatte schon so viele Menschen verloren, hatte sie aufgeben müssen, hatte den Verlust irgendwie überwinden müssen, und das tat er jetzt, wie er es schon immer hatte tun müssen.

„Ok", machte Ron schließlich einlenkend, schien Harry nicht weiter wegen der Hochzeit nerven zu wollen, und Harry war dankbar. Natürlich wollte er sie heiraten. Keine andere käme jemals in Frage, aber Ginny war beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen. In Plymouth gab es Wohnheime an der Ausbildungsschule, magisch verborgen vor den Augen der Muggel. Sie würde zwar abends apparieren, aber dennoch hatte sie überlegt, sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen, für all ihre Unterlagen. Harry wusste nicht, ob es nötig war. Sie hatten genügend Zimmer im Haus, aber widersprechen wollte er ihr nicht. Sie war das erste Mal seit Monaten leidenschaftlich von etwas überzeugt.

Und er unterstützte sie. Egal, was sie tun wollte. Hauptsache, sie würde ihn nicht verlassen. Niemals. Alles andere war unwichtig.

„Ich…", begann Ron nun zögerlich, und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ron suchte das Gespräch. Das… tat er seit Ende des Krieges nicht mehr. „Ich… habe einen Therapeuten gefunden", räumte er still ein, und Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Ich… war noch nicht da", offenbarte Ron eilig, „aber… ich habe einen Termin gemacht. Also…" Er zuckte die Achseln, und er tat sich wirklich schwer.

„Gut. Ich meine…, gut für dich. Wirst du… den Krieg aufarbeiten? Hermine und-?"

„-ja, all das", unterbrach Ron ihn kurzangebunden.

„Du… kannst auch mit mir reden, weißt du? Ich… bin immer da für dich, wenn du über irgendetwas reden willst."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron dann kleinlaut. „Aber… ich glaube, ich muss mit jemand anderem reden. Und… keine Ahnung." Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war.

„Wow", sagte er dann.

„Ich möchte überwinden", sagte Ron tatsächlich. „So wie du und Ginny. Mehr oder weniger, wie Ginny. Aber… sie tut immerhin irgendwas. Und… ich kann nicht warten und mich wie ein Arschloch verhalten." Harry würde ihm gerne sagen, wie stolz er war, aber es fühlte sich überheblich an. Sie alle hatten ihre Probleme, aber er war froh, dass Ron endlich einen Ausweg suchte.

„Ich vermisse sie auch", sagte Harry still. „Ich vermisse sie immer, aber…"

„Aber sie ist fort. Wo auch immer sie ist. Sie ist nicht hier, und… das muss ich akzeptieren. Und… das ist ok." Es war, als hätte Harry seinen besten Freund ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, und plötzlich war er wieder da. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Ja. Vielleicht… können wir zusammen loslassen?", schlug Harry vor, und jetzt erwiderte Ron sein Lächeln. Sie waren wieder Harry und Ron. Sie waren wieder beste Freunde, so kam es ihm vor.

Und in dieser Sekunde erschütterte ein markerschütterndes Beben das gesamte Ministerium. Die Teller klirrten in der abgetrennten Küche, die Tische wackelten, rutschten über den Steinboden, Stühle kippten um, und zuerst glaubte Harry, dass ein Erdbeben London erschütterte, aber… es gab keine Beben in London!

Sofort waren Ron und er auf den Beinen, sahen sich um, aber niemand schien verletzt. Keine tiefen Schluchten hatten sich in den Boden gegraben, und auch die Wände schienen stabil.

Panik hatte die Angestellten erfasst, und er und Ron bewegten sich mit den anderen Richtung Ausgang. Magische Durchsagen hallten durch die Kantine, aber Harry verstand sie nicht, unter den Rufen der anderen.

„Wir müssen raus hier!", rief Ron und Harry nickte bloß. „Keine Panik!", rief er den Leuten zu. „Zweierreihen bilden und direkt zu den Kaminen ins Atrium!" Der Auror stand Ron sehr gut zu Gesicht, fand Harry, auch wenn Ron die Position etwas später angenommen hatte als er. Und er erinnerte sich plötzlich selber daran, dass er Auror war. Dass er ein verdammter Held war, Merlin noch mal.

„Ja!", rief er hastig. „Alles ist gut!", behauptete er blind, und immerhin vermittelten ihre Uniformen genug Respekt, dass die Leute sie vorließen. Sie führten die kleine, panische Menge an, und Harry fühlte sich an den Krieg erinnert. War es ein Bombenanschlag? Wurden sie angegriffen? Aber… wer sollte sie angreifen? Es gab keine feindlichen Allianzen! Das Ministerium wurde Tag und Nacht überwacht!

„Das Atrium ist zerstört!", hörte sie einen Mann rufen, der einen Flur weiter durch die Gänge lief. Erneute Panik brach aus, und Harry und Ron fielen in einen Sprint nebeneinander. War es doch ein Angriff? Der Zauberstab lag sofort in Harrys Hand, und er hatte den Kriegs-Modus nie ganz ablegen können. Er war wachsam und bereit.

Menschenmengen sammelten sich vor dem Atrium. Verletzte häuften sich, und Harry erkannte, dass die Kantine wohl noch sehr gut weggekommen war. Putzbrocken und Gestein waren von den Wänden gefallen, staubig stand die Luft. Die Leute husteten, lichteten den Staub mit den Zauberstäben, aber was auch immer eingeschlagen war, hatte massiven Schaden angerichtet.

Er erkannte Lavender Brown, die eine riesige Platzwunde geheilt bekam. Sie war Empfangshexe. Sofort fand er einen Weg zu ihr.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er hastig wissen, Ron war dicht hinter ihm.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Auf einmal… war alles… laut und etwas Riesiges ist ins Atrium gekracht, mitten auf den Brunnen, und…" Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Überall war Geröll und…"

„Irgendjemand… tödlich verletzt?", fragte er dann, aber es kostete ihn Überwindung.

„Es wurde noch keiner gefunden", räumte ein Paramagier ein. Gut, dass das Ministerium ein paar eigene Heiler hatte, dachte Harry dann, auch wenn gerade dieses Exemplar nicht sonderlich panikerprobt wirkte.

„Es war nicht viel los", erklärte die andere Empfangshexe, deren Namen Harry nicht kannte. Sie trug bereits einen Verband um ihren Arm und wirkte nicht ganz so aufgelöst wie Lavender. Das beruhigte Harry.

„Kann man rein?", fragte er nun einen anderen der Paramagier, aber auch dieser wirkte mäßig ratlos.

„Das… weiß ich nicht. Sind Sie lebensmüde?", wollte er wissen, und Harry begriff, er sprach nicht mit der Krisenbewältigung. Wo waren die verdammten Auroren? Wo war ihre Einheit? Sie mussten sich organisieren! Wenn es ein Angriff war, dann brauchten sie einen Plan. Aber er konnte jetzt die Worte Krieg und Angriff garantiert nicht laut äußern, denn die Leute würden sonst in eine Massenpanik verfallen.

„Dickinson? Jackson?", rief er blind in die Menge, aber er bekam keine Antwort. „Merlin, wo sind die anderen?"

Ron zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Sollen wir rein?", fragte er dann, und Harry wusste es nicht. Um Anführer zu sein, brauchte es zumindest ein Dutzend an Gefolgsleuten, und jetzt gerade sah es finster aus.

„Denken Sie, es handelt sich um einen Angriff?", entfuhr es dem dummen Paramagier mit großen Augen, und Harry versuchte, die Wut zu kontrollieren, die er empfand, als die Panik in der Menge wieder aufzukochen schien.

„Nein!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Noch wissen wir überhaupt nichts, also-"

„-Hilfe!", vernahm er jetzt eine Stimme durch den Nebel und den Schutt. Sie schwiegen, und er bedeutete der Menge, ruhig zu sein.

„Da ist jemand! War noch jemand im Atrium?" Er sah den Paramagier an, der überfordert die Achseln zuckte.

„Alle die, die wir finden konnten, haben wir rausgeholt. Ich…- keine Ahnung, ob noch mehr dort sind, begraben oder…" Harry hatte genug.

„Wir gehen rein!", informierte er Ron, der ebenfalls mehr als bereit wirkte.

„Hey!" Endlich kam die Riege. Greyson aus der Außenabteilung direkt voran. „Was machen wir?"

„Es sind noch Verletzte im Atrium. Wir holen sie raus!", rief Harry ihnen zu.

„Mr. Potter, beherrschen Sie sich", maßregelte ihn der Vorgesetzte. Wo war Donald Connor die gesamte Zeit über gewesen? Harry könnte ihn direkt anschreien. „Atkins, Crowler, Wickley, Lichtungszauber!", befahl er knapp, und sofort positionierten sich die Auroren, zielten in den Nebel, und stumme Blitze durchbrachen den Dunst, zersetzten die Partikel und das Atrium glitt wieder in ihr Sichtfeld.

„Was bei Merlins Bart-?!", entfuhr es Connor heiser, und Harrys Augen wanderten das massive Schiff empor, was schief auf dem Boden des Ministeriums aufgeschlagen war. Der Brunnen lag komplett begraben unter den Tonnen an Holz, und die Menge starrte vollkommen stumm den Dreimaster an, der so absolut fehl am Platze war. Er fühlte das Atrium bis zur Decke aus, als wäre es eine seltsame Skulptur, die hier nicht hingehörte.

Die alten Leinensegel hingen in Fetzen, Löcher klafften in der Breitseite des Ungetüms, und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie solch ein Museumsstück überhaupt bewegt werden konnte!

„Hilfe!", hörte Harry die Stimme wieder, und die Auroren tauschten Blicke.

„Wir gehen rein!", rief Connor, blieb aber wo er war, und endlich setzten sich die Auroren in Bewegung.

Harry spürte Ron neben sich, und sie sprangen über den Schutt, und Harry erkannte keinen Körper am Boden, sah keine Verletzten irgendwo. Sie umrundeten das Schiff, aber sie konnten niemanden entdecken.

„Ist da jemand?", rief Greyson lauter, leuchtete mit dem _Lumos_ über den Schutt hinweg, und Harrys Blick wanderte die Schiffswand empor.

„Es kommt von oben", entfuhr es ihm atemlos.

Und Ron war eine Sekunde schneller appariert, als Harry es war, denn…- die Stimme! Diese Stimme!

Die Auroren folgten hastig und apparierten nacheinander an Deck des riesigen Schiffes. Wie paralysiert verharrte Harry neben Ron, konnte nicht fassen, was er sah, und ihre Zauberstäbe sanken automatisch.

„Er braucht Hilfe! Er braucht dringend Hilfe! Schnell!", rief sie in wilder Hysterie. „Er braucht einen Paramagier, verdammt!", schrie sie haltlos, und der nächste Auror apparierte geistesgegenwärtig zurück zur Halle und erschien nur wenige Sekunden später mit dem verblüfften Paramagier Seit-an-Seit an Deck.

Der Auror schob überfordert den Paramagier zu ihr, und sie zog ihn zornig zu sich runter.

„Heilen Sie ihn!", befahl sie zitternd. „Es… es ist Gift! Ein… ein Centacepta hat ihn erwischt! Ich… ich weiß nicht, was für ein Gift es ist, aber… er regt sich nicht! Er rührt sich nicht! Sein Arm, dort ist das Gift eingedrungen! Tun Sie was, verflucht!", schrie sie, als der Paramagier sie lediglich anstarrte, und dann ruckartig den Zauberstab zog.

Er vollführte stumm irgendwelche Zauber, die den Körper des Mannes durchschockten und erzittern ließen.

Keiner der Auroren wagte, vorzutreten, Fragen zu stellen – keiner schien zu wissen, was er jetzt gerade tun sollte.

Und wüsste Harry nicht ganz genau, was er sah, so hätte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer gehabt, wen er vor sich hatte. Der Mann an Deck war ein Brocken von Kerl! Maßlos überdurchschnittliche Oberschenkelmuskulatur zeichnete sich deutlich durch das Leinen ab. Die Bräune war so dunkel, dass er schon annehmen konnte, es handele sich um einen südlichen Typ Mann, und massiv war sein Brustkorb. Auch seine Oberarme könnten höchstwahrscheinlich Bäume zerbrechen, und seine Haare waren leuchtend weiß. Das Blond war mittlerweile nahezu Weiß geworden, dachte er dumpf.

Und sie bangte neben ihm. Diese fremde Frau, amazonengleich, kniete neben diesem Tier von Mann, und Harry konnte sie nur anstarren, während sein Körper taub wurde. Sie sah nicht so aus, wie er sie aus Träumen kannte. Sie sah nicht so hilflos aus, wie sonst, wenn er sie selbstlos errettet hatte, in seinen tausenden von Träumen. Nein, sie… war so dunkel. Sie… hatte sehr lange Haare, und die waren golden. Das Braun ihrer Locken war nur noch eine Idee von Braun. Es war ausgeblichen. Ihr Körper war muskulös, so wie der des Mannes, und getrocknetes Blut klebte vergessen an ihren Armen und Beinen. Ihr Gesicht war… vor Angst verzerrt, das Weiß ihrer Augen so hell und weit, und unzählig waren ihre Sommersprossen, aber… sie wirkte unfassbar stark und… wunderschön. So viel schöner, als Harry sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Und sehr kurz blieb sein Blick an ihrem Unterleib haften. Denn… es wirkte eigenartig, dass diese muskulöse Amazone tatsächlich einen Bauchansatz haben sollte. Es sei denn… es sei denn…-

Ihr Kleidung klebte ihr nass am Körper, und konnte es sein, dass…-?

Und endlich schien irgendeiner der Zauber dieses Paramagiers Wirkung zu zeigen. Irgendetwas passierte, und die gesamte Riege der Auroren zuckte praktisch aus ihrer fassungslosen Lethargie zurück, als sich der gewaltige Körper dieses Muskelpakets aufrichtete, und sich ein allesübertönender Schrei seiner Kehle entrang.

„Ganz ruhig!", rief der Paramagier, hielt ihn mit Magie am Boden, und der Mann wand sich unter Schmerzen. „Es… es ist unfassbar starkes Gift, und es muss wie Feuer brennen, aber ich habe noch nicht alles entfernt!", faselte er hastig, während sie seinen Körper am Boden zu halten versuchte.

Noch einmal wiederholte der Paramagier seine Sprüche, und wild zuckte der Mann, während sie alle überfordert an Deck standen und zusahen.

Schweiß war auf seine Stirn getreten, und die weißen Strähnen klebten in seinem gebräunten Gesicht, und Harry versuchte gar nicht erst, all die Narben zu zählen, die er auf den ersten Blick ausmachen konnte.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte sie dann fest, und der Mann blinzelte gegen den Schmerz, zwang seinen Blick auf sie. „Alles ist gut, hörst du? Wir sind da. Wir… sind durch! Sieh mich an!", befahl sie ihm erneut, als sich seine Augen vor Erschöpfung schlossen. „Du wirst nicht sterben, hörst du? Ich erlaube es nicht!" Ihre Stimme. Es war so unwirklich, ihre Stimme zu hören. Harry spürte seinen Körper gar nicht mehr. Er nahm nichts um sich herum wahr, auch wenn hektisches Treiben herrschte.

Er konnte sie nur anstarren.

„Draco, bleib bei mir", sagte sie und ihre Hände legten sich um seinen gesunden Arm.

Sie… sie nannte ihn Draco….

„Ich tue dir wirklich weh, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt!", flüsterte sie fast, und endlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Wie… aufbauend", brachte er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne hervor, und sie lachte verzweifelt auf. Er sprach! Er lebte! Er war nicht tot! „Alles ok?", fragte er sie erschöpft, und sie war so dankbar, dass dieser Paramagier genug Menschenverstand besaß, eine Entgiftung erfolgreich vornehmen zu können.

„Alles gut", versicherte sie ihm blind. „Hauptsache, du lebst", ergänzte sie, denn sie hatte solche Angst gehabt. Sie hatte gesehen, wie das Leben ihn verlassen hatte, wie es fast zu spät gewesen war, aber jetzt… jetzt sprach er, er war wach. Sie waren in Sicherheit. Sie war sich nicht vollständig sicher, wo sie waren, aber sie waren gelandet. Kein Wasser war mehr zu sehen, und alles sah so… bekannt aus.

Sie nahm die vielen Gesichter um sich herum wahr, und sie glaubte, sie waren dort aufgeschlagen, wo sie gestartet hatten.

Im Ministerium. Die Uniformen, die hin und wieder in ihr Sichtfeld gerieten, kamen ihr so bekannt vor.

Weitere Heiler waren eingetroffen, knieten neben ihr, untersuchten Draco, untersuchten sie, auch wenn sie es ihnen reichlich schwer machte. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit der Ankunft, aber sie könnte auch nicht sagen, ob es Minuten oder schon eine Stunde war.

Nur am Rande war sie sich der Desinfektionszauber gewahr geworden, und diese Heiler trugen andere Arbeitskleidung als die Paramagier des Ministeriums. Ungefähr vier verschiedene Heiler untersuchten Draco neben ihr, und abwesend wischte sie immer wieder die Hand eines fünften Heilers beiseite, der sich vergewisserte, ob sie ansteckend war oder verletzt oder vergiftet oder tollwütig, wie ihr schien.

„Sie müssen mich das machen lassen", verlangte der Heiler mit professioneller Nachsicht.

„Mir geht es gut", beharrte sie, aber er ließ nicht von ihr ab, maß ihre Vitalfunktionen, aber ihr Blick galt Draco. Denn er lag noch immer flach an Deck, schien schwer erschöpft zu sein, und es reichte ihr langsam! All das Gepiekse und Gestochere – all der Unsinn! Draco musste ins Mungo! Waren sie alle unfähig hier?! „Merlin noch mal, er muss ins Krankenhaus!", fuhr sie die Heiler an. „Wie lange wollen sie uns untersuchen?", knurrte sie praktisch, denn ihr Beschützerinstinkt war noch nicht abgeklungen, denn wieder mal war sie aus einer Kampfsituation in etwas völlig Neues katapultiert worden. Ihre Nerven waren noch immer zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Lassen Sie mich durch!", vernahm sie eine herrische Stimme, aber die Heiler hielten sämtliche Ministeriumsangestellte auf Abstand. Erst jetzt erkannte Hermine den sanften Schleier, der jeden Heiler zu umgeben schien. Sie untersuchten mittlerweile auch den Paramagier, der Draco entgiftet hatte. Merlin! Sie glaubten, sie wären ansteckend!

„Bleiben Sie zurück! Die Subjekte waren einer magischen Nullzone ausgesetzt und bedürfen der kritischen Untersuchung!", hielt ihn ein Heiler streng auf Abstand.

„Was? Was soll der Unsinn?", blaffte der etwas untersetzte Mann in… Aurorenuniform? So sah es aus. So hatte sie die Uniform in Erinnerung.

„Möchten Sie dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sich Ihre Riege mit der Rotfieberkrätze ansteckt? Nasenhalswürmer bekommt, die sich Nester in ihren Gedärmen bauen?", rief der Heiler jetzt, und Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Die Heiler hatten einen Schatten! Und es reichte ihr. Genau jetzt.

Sie erhob sich, griff blind nach dem Schwert, und die Heiler stoben zurück, stolperten über einander, und Hermines Geduld war fort.

„Sie bringen ihn jetzt sofort ins Mungo! Sofort, oder ich steche jeden einzelnen von ihnen ab, und dann haben Sie das Problem, wonach Sie alle so dringend suchen, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte sie, so aufgebracht, dass das Langschwert in ihrer Hand zitterte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, alle Männer hier taten einen kollektiven Schritt zurück, außer die Heiler am Boden, denn die krochen nach hinten.

„Wir haben keine ansteckenden Krankheiten, Merlin noch mal! Wir sind einer verdammten Insel entkommen, die uns töten wollte, haben den stürmischen Ozean besegelt, einen Centacepta abgewehrt, sind fast gestorben, und wenn Sie Ihre Hintern nicht sofort in Bewegung setzen und ihn ins Mungo bringen, versichere ich Ihnen, dass der Tagesprophet Ihnen und Ihrer absoluten Unfähigkeit die Titelseite widmen wird!" Noch schrie sie nicht, aber ihre Stimme näherte sich einer hohen Dezibelzahl.

„Mein Name…", begann sie wütend, „ist Hermine Granger, und Sie bekommen ein echtes Problem mit mir, wenn Sie Draco Malfoy nicht sofort mitnehmen!"

„Nehmen… nehmen Sie sie mit", rief der untersetzte Auror stockend. „Greyson, Sie gehen mit!", befahl er. „Sobald Malfoy behandelt ist, wird er in Untersuchungshaft verbracht!"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich empört. „Er wird nirgendwo hingebracht!", informierte sie den Mann kalt. „Ich gehe mit ihm, und ich werde-"

„-Draco Malfoy ist des Kriegsverbrechens angeklagt, der Entführung und…", er sah sich zornig um, „der Zerstörung des Ministeriums!" Hermines schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Sie sind doch wahnsinnig! Ich habe das Schiff gesteuert!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber zwei Heiler hatten Draco bereits auf eine Bare gehoben, und ein dunkelhäutiger Auror war neben ihn getreten. „Nein!", sagte sie blind und wollte zu ihm, aber barsch gellte der nächste Befehl des Aurors über Deck.

„Haltet sie!", sagte er. „Sie ist dehydriert und halluziniert! Nach so einem Horror nicht verwunderlich. Wer weiß, was das Schwein ihr noch alles angetan hat!", spuckte er förmlich, und Hermine sah Rot!

Sie stieß die Heiler zurück, wollte den Auror wirklich verletzen, wollte ihn umbringen für seine Worte, aber schon traf sie der Zauber eines Heilers in den Rücken, feige hatte er von hinten gezielt, und aggressiv spürte sie den Beruhigungszauber, der sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit holte. „Draco!", rief sie schwach, aber ihr Blickfeld wurde schwarz.

Unsanft schlug sie auf das Deck. Es war das letzte, was sie spürte.


	48. Chapter 48

**_48\. Waking Up_**

Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und es gefiel ihm nicht. Ron sah es wohl ähnlich.

„Ist das… wirklich nötig?", erkundigte er sich bei einem der Heiler, der die Riemen überprüfte. Straff hatte er sie um Hermines Arme und Beine gezogen.

„Sie ist gefährlich", erklärte der Heiler schlicht. „Es ist zu ihrem eigenen besten, bis sie sich von den Strapazen erholt hat." Es klang so gefühlskalt. Und Harry wusste, was es war. Sie hatten allesamt Angst vor ihr. Sie war ihm auch vorgekommen, wie ein wildes gefährliches Tier, und erst, als sie mit dem Beruhigungszauber niedergestreckt worden war, hatte sich seine Starre gelöst, und er hatte dem Treiben ein Ende gesetzt, hatte mit Donald gesprochen und hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Rückkehr der beiden so garantiert nicht abzulaufen hatte.

Alles, was Donald ihm eingeräumt hatte, war, die Erlaubnis, sich um Malfoys Inhaftierung zu kümmern, anstelle von Greyson. Aber im Moment war er bei ihr, so gerne er auch Malfoy nach Askaban bringen wollte, für was auch immer er ihr angetan hatte! Denn die Heiler hatten festgestellt, sie war im fünften Monat schwanger, und Harry würde seinen Zauberstab verwetten, dass Hermine nicht freiwillig schwanger von Malfoy war! Es war einfach widerlich!

Nachdem der Heiler gegangen war, sah Ron ihn an.

„Harry", begann er überfordert, „ist… ist sie wahnsinnig geworden?"

„Wir wissen nicht, in was für einer Hölle sie war", murmelte Harry besorgt, den Blick auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht gerichtet. „Oder was er alles mit ihr gemacht hat", ergänzte er bitter.

„Sie… sie hat ihn beschützt", entkam es Ron zweifelnd, aber Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Stockholmsyndrom", entgegnete Harry blind. „Sie identifiziert sich mit ihrem Peiniger und beschützt ihn", schloss er.

„Aber Harry", widersprach Ron kopfschüttelnd, „sie hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als-"

„-was willst du von mir hören?", fuhr Harry ihn scharf an, denn all das nahm ihn mit. Und jetzt gerade brauchte er die Gewissheit, dass Hermine auf gar keinen Fall irgendetwas freiwillig mit diesem Wichser getan hatte! Und gerade von Ron erwartete er dabei Unterstützung! Merlin, er hatte sie nicht einmal begrüßen können, hatte ihr nicht einmal sagen können, welche Erleichterung er empfand, weil sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als ausgerechnet Malfoy zu verteidigen!

Und dann regte sie sich. Gerade als Ron beleidigt verstummt war. Sie wollte die Arme bewegen, konnte aber nicht, und dann öffnete sie die Augen. Harry kam es so vor, als hätten sie eine andere Farbe. Strahlender, leuchtender. Er wusste nicht, ob es möglich war.

„Harry", entkam es ihr blinzelnd, dann wanderte ihr Blick. „Ron!", sagte sie, versuchte, sich erneut zu bewegen, konnte aber nicht. „Was-?"

„-Hermine, es… ist zu deiner Sicherheit!", unterbrach Ron sie eilig. „Harry, können wir die Riemen lösen?" Er sah ihn schmerzhaft drängend an, und Harry konnte ihren gefesselten Anblick ebenfalls nicht ertragen. Er atmete aus.

„Natürlich", sagte er schwach, und sofort zog Ron den Zauberstab, löste die Riemen, und stöhnend setzte sich Hermine auf, rieb sich die Oberarme und Schienbeine, bevor sie ihn und Ron wieder ansah.

Und es wäre der Moment, wo Harry sie umarmen würde. Der Moment, wo sie ihre Wiederkehr begriffen, aber… es kam ihm so vor, als hätte Hermine keine schlaflosen Nächte auf der Insel verbracht, von ihnen geträumt und sich nach der Rückkehr gesehnt. Ein gehetzter Ausdruck trat auf ihre Züge, als ihre Erinnerung zurückzukommen schien.

Und das war es, was Harry sehr verletzte. Monate hatte er nicht gewusst, ob sie lebte oder längst tot war, und er hatte gehofft, dass, wenn sie mit Malfoy wiederkäme, sie ihn nur bis zu der Sekunde am Leben ließ, bis sie wiedergekehrt war, um ihn dann spektakulär vor den Augen des Ministeriums umzubringen! Oder wenigstens sofort verhaften zu lassen, aber stattdessen… stattdessen-

„-wo ist Draco?" Sorge, echte, schmerzhaft offensichtliche Sorge, sprach aus ihrem Blick, ihren Worten, sie war regelrecht getränkt in Angst und Sorge um ihn! Um ihn! Malfoy! Malfoy war es nicht gewesen, der Nacht für Nacht überlegt hatte, wie sie zu retten war! Harry wusste, es war eine eigenartige Eifersucht, aber er konnte nicht anders. Malfoy verdiente nicht eines ihrer Worte! Das Gefängnis war, was Malfoy verdiente!

„Warum?" Es war Ron, der fragte. Und fast war die Eifersucht in Rons Stimme ebenso greifbar, wie sie in Harrys Gedanken war. Und Hermine blinzelte verständnislos, als wäre allein die Frage unqualifiziert.

„Was?", flüsterte sie, und ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten.

Und diese Information, das Verständnis zwischen ihnen fehlte. Es fehlten zehn Monate Kontakt, und was für sie scheinbar kinderleicht zu begreifen war, ließ ihn und Ron in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen. Und er war unwillig, zu antworten. Unfähig, geradezu!

Es war… als… wären nicht er und Ron Priorität, so wie Hermine es für sie war. Nein, es war… als wären sie lediglich Probleme in ihrem Weg, die sie beiseiteschaffen musste, um Malfoy zu sehen! Als… wären sie unwichtig.

„Ich muss sehen, ob es ihm gut geht!", erklärte sie, als wäre es – wieder mal – selbstverständlich.

„Warum?" Dieses Mal fragte Harry. Und je verständnisloser ihr Blick wurde, umso grimmiger wurde seiner. Und er musste fragen. „Hat er dich mit irgendwelchen Zaubern belegt?" Und sie musste den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Er wollte ihre Zuneigung, ihre Tränen der Freude! Er wollte, dass sie in ihre Arme fiel, ihnen erzählte, wie schrecklich es gewesen war – und er wusste nicht einmal, warum er das wollte!

Aber er wollte nicht hören, dass es Malfoy war, dem ihre Sorge galt!

„Was?" Gänzlich fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Und sie tat nicht mal so! Als schäme sie sich, als… wäre es unverständlich, warum sie so reagierten! Es war, als… wäre es egal, was sie dachten. Und es war verletzend und… deshalb musste es so sein, dass Malfoy sie mit Zaubern belegt hatte, denn ihre Hermine – die echte Hermine – würde niemals so gedankenverloren ihre Rückkehr zur Schau stellen. „Wieso sollte-"

„-du bist wieder da!", unterbrach Harry sie. „Du bist… zurückgekehrt aus diesem Albtraum! Merlin, Hermine, wir dachten, du bist tot!", fuhr er sie an. „Und jetzt… bist du da, du bist wach – wir… sind hier! Und das erste, was du tun willst, ist… Malfoy sehen?!" Wütend hob und senkte sich seine Brust, und etwas Schmerzhaftes trat in ihren Blick.

„Oh Harry!", sagte sie dann mitfühlend. „Ich liebe euch beide! Aber ich muss Draco sehen! Er war verletzt, er… hat alles alleine geschafft, und… und jetzt soll er verhaftet werden! Und ich… ich muss ihn finden! Ich… muss es verhindern!"

„Verhindern?", entkam es Ron ungläubig. „Er ist ein Todesser!"

Ja. Sie waren, milde gesagt, überfordert mit dieser Hermine, die voller Tatendrang das Krankenbett verließ, sich nicht darum scherte, dass sie Kleidung des Mungos trug. Nein, sie wollte das Zimmer verlassen!

„Er ist anders", entgegnete sie lapidar, als sie sich im Zimmer umsah. „Wo ist das Schwert?", wechselte sie so abrupt das Thema, dass Harry und Ron sie wieder nur anstarren konnten. Diese Hermine war eine Maschine. Niemals müde, niemals unachtsam.

„Hermine", begann Harry ungläubig, aber ihr Atem ging schneller. Harry sah ihren neuen Zorn genau, und er war angsteinflößend.

„Harry, ich weiß, ich bin wieder da. Aber für mich endet es hier nicht, ok? Ich muss Draco sehen!" Wieder dieser Name! Diese Determination in ihrer Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr es nicht begreift! Es tut mir leid, wenn es kompliziert ist, aber ich verspreche dir, ich freue mich aufrichtig, euch zu sehen! Wirklich! Aber-"

„-aber du willst zu Malfoy", endete Ron, die Stimme kühler als zuvor. Und endlich drang ein wenig Verständnis in Hermines Blick.

„Ron, es tut mit so leid", sagte sie dann. „Ich… hatte es nicht geplant, es… ist einfach passiert, und… du hast mich auch betrogen, also…" Und fast vielen Ron die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Was?", entkam es ihm schockiert. „Wo-woher-?"

„-auf der Insel gab es Visionen, die unsere Welt gezeigt haben, und Draco hat gehört, wie du es zugegeben hast. Wo ist das Schwert?", ergänzte sie drängender, und Harry hatte gleich tausend Fragen mehr.

„Visionen? Was… meinst du damit, du-?"

„-das Schwert, Harry!" So wie Hermine ihn ansah, kam er sich beinahe begriffsstutzig vor. Er glaubte, gleich würde sie schreien. „Bitte", sagte sie flehend, „ich weiß, für euch ist es beendet. All das Warten und der Schmerz, aber versteht doch, für mich nicht! Bitte, helft mir. Draco ist nicht bösartig, er ist kein Todesser mehr. Er hat mich gerettet. Ich… liebe ihn", erklärte sie, und Harry kam es vor, wie hundert Flüche, die ihn durchbohrten, jedes ihrer Worte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Ron empfinden musste. „Wir… haben auf der Insel geheiratet", eröffnete sie verzweifelt. „Bitte!", sagte sie wieder, und Ron tauschte einen Blick mit ihm, so absolut ungläubig, und Harrys Verstand konnte auch nicht so schnell arbeiten, wie Hermine ihnen die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten salvenartig servierte.

„Ihr… habt-?" Jemand der so weit entfernt von einer gesunden Beziehung war, wie Ron, schien absolute Verdauungsprobleme bei dem Wort ‚Heirat' zu bekommen, und garantiert besonders in diesem Fall, dachte Harry dumpf.

„Auf der Insel stand Hagrids Hütte, und sie beherbergte das Schwert von Gryffindor, weil auf der offenen See unsere Elderstäbe nicht funktioniert hätten, und ich musste schwanger werden, denn nur unser Sohn ist wahrer Erbe des Schwerts", erzählte sie, und Ron vergaß sogar tief verletzt und wütend zu sein, denn sein Kiefermuskel hatte nachgegeben. „Es klingt… etwas verrückt, aber…" Sie seufzte auf. Oh dachte sie wirklich?! Harry kam aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr raus. „Ich brauche euch jetzt!", schloss sie eindringlich.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er wäre aus einem endlosen Schlaf aufgewacht, und in einer alternativen Realität gelandet. Und dieser neuen Hermine fehlte schlicht und ergreifend das alte Verständnis, ihre altbekannte Geduld, ihre Liebe für sie beide, um sie entsprechend ausführlich in dieses neue Leben einzuweihen. Und er erkannte etwas Beunruhigendes – sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht ausholen, sie wollte nicht erzählen. Es war nicht ihre Priorität, dass sie verstanden.

„Hermine", sagte er, unfähig, irgendetwas von dem, was sie ihnen erzählte, zu begreifen.

„Das Schwert!", fuhr sie ihn wieder an. „Alles andere später!", versprach sie verzweifelt, und diese Information konnte er ihr geben, ohne dass sein Seelenheil schaden nahm. Das war die einzige Antwort, die er gerade wusste. So losgelöst von allem, was ihn interessierte.

„Es… es ist zur Aufbewahrung im Ministeriumstresor, bevor es nach Hogwarts kommt", erwiderte er schwach. Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Ich brauche es", sagte sie, an keinen von ihnen gerichtet. „Aber ich besorge es später." Etwas schien ihren Geist zu beschäftigen. Sie dachte schnell nach, Harry konnte es sehen. Und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wozu sie es brauchte. Er wagte nicht, zu fragen. Er traute sich nicht einmal, Hermine auf seine Stockholmsyndrom-These anzusprechen.

Denn sehr langsam beschlich ihn die unangenehme Tatsache, dass… sie es wirklich ernstmeinte. Mit… Malfoy.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" Offen war ihr Blick, wenngleich auch etwas genervt. Harry war gänzlich überfordert. Und jetzt tauschte er einen Blick mit Ron, denn er war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste keine Antwort.

„Ihr… sollt euch vor der Verhandlung nicht sehen." Fast hilflos sagte er die Worte. Fast… ungläubig, wie ein Kind. Hermine wirkte nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

„Mhm", machte sie bloß. „Ich will ihn sehen." Und sehr schnell verschwand der Hauch der alten Hermine, mit den weiten Augen, der Idee von Offenheit im Blick, und diese neue Person kehrte zurück. Die, die Harry schon an Deck des Schiffes gesehen hatte. Die Hermine, die durch die Verwahrlosung und der Einsamkeit und der rauen Umstände eine neue Härte gewonnen hatte, die ihn das Fürchten lehrte. Die Hermine, die sich nicht scherte um Konventionen oder darum, wie ihre Worte in den Ohren anderer klangen, wie ihre Taten in den Augen anderer wirkten.

Wie es für ihn und Ron aussah! Was es über sie aussagte!

Als wäre es ihr egal. Als wäre alles in dieser Welt egal, nur Malfoy zählte.

Sie war eine Frau, die vor nichts zurückschrecken würde und die keine Strafe der Welt scheute, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Das war die neue Hermine, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Und langsam griff er in seine Tasche und holte den Schlüssel hervor. Rons Blick war tödlich.

„Was… was tust du?" entfuhr es ihm tonlos. Aber Harry war nicht dumm genug, sich dieser neuen Hermine in den Weg zu stellen, mochte er auch nicht verstehen, was sie antrieb oder was sie glaubte. Und Schmerz, offen und frisch, zeichnete Rons Gesicht. Das Gesicht seines neu gewonnen besten Freundes, und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Er kann mir den Schlüssel geben, oder ich schlage die Tür in kleine Stücke, mir ist es gleich", entkam es kühl Hermines Lippen, und Rons Blick wandte sich wieder. Sie wirkte so kalt. So völlig… der Welt entrückt.

Und Ron nickte bloß. Stumm und knapp, bevor er Kehrt machte und das Krankenzimmer verließ. Hermine blickte ihm nach, folgte ihm nicht, genauso wenig wie Harry es tat, aber schnell hatte sie diesen Verlust wohl überwunden und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Komm", sagte sie, bedeutete ihm, vorzugehen, und unter schweren Atemzügen verließ Harry den Raum, nur um auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die Tür aufzuschließen.

Und damit riskierte er seinen Job, ging ihm dumpf auf. Aber eher war er arbeitslos, als sich von Hermine mit bloßen Händen umbringen zu lassen. Denn er glaubte blind, dass sie dazu fähig war. Und dass sie kaum zögern würde. Nicht mal bei ihm.

Das Schloss klickte vertraut und er öffnete die Tür nach innen. Und sofort stürmte sie an ihm vorbei. Malfoy lag allein, hatte sich wohl gerade erst aufrecht hingesetzt, und es zerriss Harry innerlich, als er sah, dass Malfoy bekam, was ihm, Harry, zustand. Was Ron zustand! Was ihnen einfach zustand! Als besten Freunden!

Sie flog praktisch in Malfoys Arme, warf sich auf das Krankenbett und nahm ihn praktisch in einen Würgegriff, so fest hielt sie ihn.

„Draco!", rief sie erleichtert, und Harry konnte nur wie versteinert mit offenem Mund neben der Tür stehen. Ein wenig angewidert, ein wenig überfordert.

„Hey", hörte er Malfoys raue Stimme, und Harrys Blick fiel, als Hermine ihn tatsächlich küsste! Die Begrüßung dauerte eine ganze Weile. Es war unmenschlich lange, und er wollte sich übergeben, aber irgendwann zeigte Malfoy Schwäche und Hermine wich zurück.

„Wirst du behandelt? War ein Heiler hier? Soll ich-?"

„-Hermine, beruhige dich, ok?"

Und es war zu viel! Seit wann nannten sich Erzfeinde beim Vornamen?! Harry verstand nicht. Er verstand es nicht!

„Du musst wirklich-!"

„-die Heiler waren hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur… erschöpft", schloss er achselzuckend. „Und… eigentlich darfst du mich nicht sehen, oder?", ergänzte er stirnrunzelnd, aber sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Harry hat… sich gekümmert." Harry hat sich gekümmert? Nein. Harry war einfach nur vollkommen neben sich! Und dann traf ihn Malfoys Blick.

„Danke", sagte Malfoy tatsächlich aufrichtig in seine Richtung, aber Harry verzog den Mund.

„Bitte nicht", warnte er Malfoy jetzt. „Ich… will wirklich nichts mehr hören von eurer…" Er wusste nicht mal, wie er es nennen sollte. „Wirklich!", sagte er bloß mit Nachdruck, aber Hermine schien es nicht zu interessieren.

„Wir müssen hier raus", erklärte sie bloß.

„Meine Eltern werden mich mitnehmen", erwidert er ächzend, während er den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

„Deine… Eltern?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Sie waren heute Morgen hier. Bis zur Verhandlung sollte ich bei ihnen sein. Der Rechtsmagier wird versuchen, eine faire Verhandlung einzuleiten", schloss er, und Harry wusste nicht, ob er langsam verrückt wurde, aber Malfoy kam ihm rationaler vor, als Hermine.

„Draco-", begann sie unschlüssig, atmete kurz aus, „es gibt Dinge, die ich besorgen muss, Dinge, die ich erledigen muss", erklärte sie.

„Du solltest mit Potter gehen", sagte Malfoy eindringlich. „Du wirst dich um sie kümmern, nicht wahr?" Es war Malfoys direkter Blick, und er hatte etwas sehr Bedrohliches an sich. Bei Malfoy erkannte es Harry deutlicher als bei Hermine. Beide schienen sich schwer zu tun, offen und respektvoll anderen Menschen entgegenzutreten. Sie waren emotional recht verwahrlost, dachte Harry unwillkürlich. Als gehörten beide plötzlich zu einer anderen Art Lebewesen. Und er sah sich genötigt, zu sprechen.

„Na-natürlich! Sie kann bei Ginny und mir wohnen", antwortete er dem angsteinflößenden Kraftpaket, was ihn vom Bett aus mit nur einem Blick durchbohrte.

„Gut. Ich will, dass sie gut aufgehoben ist", warnte Malfoy ihn scheinbar. Harrys Mund öffnete sich unentschlossen. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Alles nicht.

„Du kommst nicht nach Askaban", sagte Hermine plötzlich, stille Überzeugung in den Worten.

„Es ist unvermeidbar, und das weißt du", schien er sie zu erinnern, und Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass diese beiden Menschen echte Worte miteinander wechselten. In Harrys Traum jagte er Malfoy lediglich den _Stupor_ in die Kehle und erwürgte ihn anschließend mit bloßen Händen. Was war aus diesem schönen Traum geworden?! Harry war noch nicht soweit, Todesser respektvoll zu behandeln. Vor allem nicht diesen!

„Du kommst nicht nach Askaban", wiederholte sie so voller Ernst, dass Harry die Stirn runzeln musste.

„Granger-", sagte Malfoy jetzt, mit gewisser Nachsicht in der Stimme, aber Hermine lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn wieder verlangend, und diesmal konnte Harry nicht wegsehen, musste sich vergewissern, und… nein. Sie tat es absolut freiwillig, so eklig es auch war.

„-du vertraust mir, richtig?", fragte sie ihn ruhiger, als sie sich gelöst hatte, und prüfend sah Malfoy sie jetzt an. Es schien etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen zu existieren, denn irgendwann atmete er aus.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte er bloß.

„Dann vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, du kommst nicht nach Askaban, Draco."

„Was hast du vor?", entkam es Malfoy kopfschüttelnd, voller Sorge.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen, und dann…"

„-dann?" Malfoy lauerte auf ihre Worte, und Harry konnte sie auch nur abwartend ansehen.

„Dann erkläre ich es dir. Geh zu deinen Eltern, aber… sei vorsichtig, ok?" Und es schien ihr ehrlich schwerzufallen, sich von Malfoy loszureißen.

Es war so eigenartig. Jeder seiner schlimmsten Albträume hatte sich bestätigt. Nur schien es für Hermine nicht so schlimm zu sein.

Dann küsste sie ihn ein letztes Mal, und Harry verzog angewidert den Mund.

Sie kletterte vom Bett und kam zu ihm zurück, wilde Entschlossenheit im Blick.

„Ich brauche ein paar Dinge", eröffnete sie ihm, und sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie andere Kleidung brauchen würde. Ihre eigentümliche Genügsamkeit, was ihre äußere Erscheinung anging, war befremdlich. Aber es war wohl nebensächlich. Es gab etwas, was weder er noch Malfoy wussten. Aber Hermine sah nicht danach aus, als wäre sie in Plauderstimmung. Und er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Dass sie Draco Malfoy liebte, oder dass er dem Wahnsinn die Hand gab und ihr folgte.


	49. Chapter 49

**_49\. Friends_**

Sie betrachteten ihn wie man ein Tier im Zoo betrachtete. Ein wenig angewidert, ein wenig von oben herab – dann wiederum hatten seine Eltern ihn nie anders angesehen.

Sein Arm war straff verbunden. Noch war er etwas taub, aber immerhin hatte er wieder ein Gefühl in seinen übrigen Gliedmaßen, sah nicht mehr doppelt und war dem Tod entronnen.

Seine Eltern waren so freundlich gewesen, das Pergament, was die Eule am Morgen gebracht hatte, ins Mungo zu bringen. Die Anklage war prompt erfolgt, das Verfahren im Eilzug eingeleitet worden, und es wunderte ihn doch, wie schnell das Ministerium ihn verurteilt wissen wollte.

Auf dem gesamten Rückweg in der Kutsche hatte sein Vater ohne Punkt und Komma von dem möglichen Ausgang einer Verhandlung berichtet, und dass sie Thomas Headley beauftragt hatten, was Draco wenig sagte.

Denn seine Eltern interessierten sich nicht für ihn, so wie er sich nicht für sie interessierte. Keiner von beiden hatten ihn nach dem Ort gefragt, an dem er gewesen war, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch nicht von ihnen erwartet. Seine Eltern waren dumme Menschen. Missgünstig und schwach.

Malfoy Manor erschien ihm wie ein Palast, jetzt wo er durch die Flure wanderte. Und es war ein regelrechtes Wunder, dass Lucius nicht in Askaban saß. Natürlich hatte ihm seine Mutter schon auf ihre hysterische Weise erörtert, dass Headley von zehn Jahren Haft für ihn gesprochen hatte.

Schwer atmete er aus, während seine Mutter noch immer erzählte, vom Club, der Schande, die er über die Familie brachte und warum bei Merlin er diesen verdammten Portschlüssel überhaupt angerührt hatte.

Wie riesig die Hallen waren. Wie luxuriös seine Eltern lebten. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen.

„Ich bin sicher, du bist müde." Es war keine Frage, die sein Vater stellte. Es war vielmehr eine Aufforderung. Und Draco konnte seinem Vater die Überforderung regelrecht ansehen.

„Nein, er hat Hunger!", rief seine Mutter aufgelöst. Er vermisste Hermine, sehr plötzlich, denn er hatte seit langer Zeit keine Nacht mehr ohne sie verbracht.

Seine Mutter rief eine Elfe, und alles geschah so mühelos. Die Elfe fragte ihn, was er essen wolle, es wäre alles im Haus.

Alles. Und würde er Kaviar und Burger essen wollen – es wäre alles da. Einfach so. Kurz verschlug ihm das Übermaß den Appetit. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte sich noch nicht gewöhnt. Und das Maß an Gleichmütigkeit, was diese Menschen hier an den Tag legten, schlug ihm auf den Magen.

Kleinigkeiten, die er auf der Insel so dringend gebraucht hätte – waren hier absolut unwichtig. Und plötzlich verstand er, wie eigenartig es tatsächlich war, dass eine Elfe ihm seine Wünsche erfüllte. Es war ihm unangenehm geworden. Mittlerweile war er gewöhnt, alles, was er brauchte, selbst zu besorgen. Sich selber um andere zu kümmern. Um sie. Hermine.

„Whiskey", sagte er dann, denn das war das einzige, wonach er tatsächlich Heimweh gehabt hatte. Die Elfe wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Narzissa, aber mit einem gereizten Wink bedeutete Narzissa der Elfe, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. „Nein!", hielt er sie auf. „Das schaffe ich alleine", bemerkte er spöttisch, und die Elfe verharrte unschlüssig, bis seine Mutter sie gebieterisch verscheuchte.

Missbilligend sah sie ihn dann an. „Du brauchst neue Kleidung, Merlin noch mal. Deine alte wird nicht mehr passen. Du bist zu breit geworden. Wie viel Nummern größer ist es jetzt? Fünf? Sieh dich an!", rief sie kopfschüttelnd aus. „Diese Muskeln! Wie ein gewöhnlicher Felsschürfer!", entkam es ihr mit belegter Stimme. „Der Schneider kommt direkt morgen. Und Schuhe!", rief sie aus, als sie die schlichten weißen Einheitsschuhe des Mungo an seinen Füßen bemerkte.

„Mutter", begann er, und sie sah ihn tatsächlich an, „halt einfach deinen Mund", entfuhr es ihm müde. Narzissa wirkte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er seit Monaten keine Schuhe mehr trug? Er konnte kaum erwarten, diese Exemplare von seinen Füßen loszuwerden.

Er schritt zur Bar und kurz legte sich seine Hand über die feinen Schnitzereien der Vitrine. Er begriff, dass sein Verzicht ihm eine eigenartige Wertschätzung nahegebracht hatte. Er seufzte lange auf, bevor er die filigranen Glastüren öffnete, sich ehrfürchtig ein fein geschliffenes, bauchiges Whiskeyglas herausnahm und die angefangene Flasche des edlen Getränks. Gold leuchtete die Flüssigkeit im funkelnden Glas, und es war etwas anderes als der elende Rum. Ganz etwas anderes.

Es ließ ihn sogar seine nervigen Eltern vergessen.

Er ging zur Sitzgruppe und betrachtete den meterlangen Kamin, der in die Wand eingelassen war. Symmetrisch brannten die Flammen in einer langen Reihe, und immerhin erinnerte ihn das Feuer an… Zuhause. Ja, das war die Insel für ihn geworden. Zuhause. Wie hektisch ihre Welt doch war. Wie furchtbar seine Familie war. Er setzte sich auf den lederbespannten Sessel, und musste zugeben, an die Bequemlichkeit könnte er sich wieder gewöhnen, aber es war kein Muss.

Sein Vater setzte sich irgendwann neben ihn, aber Draco sah ihn nicht mal an. Er starrte blind in die Flammen, die ihm die Illusion von Heimat vermittelten. Die Tage waren vorbei, an denen er Lucius Respekt entgegengebracht hatte. Und tatsächlich schien sein Vater es zu spüren. Tatsächlich schien sein Vater zu sehen, dass Draco ihn mit seinen bloßen Fäusten umbringen konnte, würde er es wollen. Er trug die Krankenhauskleidung nicht ungern. Sie war einfarbig und erinnerte ihn in ihrem Pragmatismus an ihre Inselkleidung.

Sie ähnelten sich nicht mehr. Diese blasse Erscheinung seines Vaters neben ihm, schmächtig, von Reichtum umgeben und blinder Arroganz erfüllt.

Er hatte schon angenommen, dass es seinen Eltern lieber gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Und fast musste er lächeln, bei diesem Gedanken, denn… es tat nicht einmal weh. Es störte ihn nicht mehr.

Alles, was er brauchte, war Hermines Liebe. Er brauchte keine Anerkennung von seinen Eltern. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Er fragte sich, ob er aushalten würde, Hermine nicht zu sehen, bis zur Verhandlung. Ihre süßen Babybauch nicht zu berühren. Er glaubte nicht. Aber… er war auch nicht sicher, ob ihm gefallen würde, was sie vor ihm verbarg, was sie vorbereiten musste. Es würde gefährlich sein. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachte.

Es sollte vorbei sein. Er käme nach Askaban, und sie wäre sicher bei ihren Freunden. Das war der Plan. Ihr zu vertrauen bedeutete, einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzublicken.

Er trank, um zu vergessen. Zehn Jahre Haft waren eine endlos lange Zeit.

Ginny war spät aufgestanden. Bis in die Morgendämmerung war sie im Gästezimmer bei Hermine gewesen, während Hermine ihr scheinbar alles berichtet hatte. Und Harry wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Er wollte Hermines Geschichte hören, aber… nicht wenn… nicht wenn sie nicht mehr Hermine war.

Nicht, wenn… ihm der Ausgang nicht gefiel. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, behauptet, früh müde zu sein, denn er musste verdauen. Er musste erst einmal begreifen, dass alles anders war. Er hatte geglaubt, würde Hermine nach Hause kommen, wäre alles wie früher – aber… es gab kein früher mehr.

Ron hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, und Harry hatte ernste Sorge, dass diese neue Hermine Ron nicht sonderlich gut tun würde. Und um diesen Fortschritt wäre es wirklich schade.

Ginny kam die Treppe runter, band sich die Haare in einen hohen Zopf, und Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Und?", konnte er nicht verhindern zu fragen, aber Ginny lächelte nicht. „Was?", entkam es ihm sofort, aber er glaubte, ihn konnte nicht viel mehr schocken.

„Wenn du von der geheimnisvollen Insel hören möchtest, Dumbledores Erscheinung und wie sie Zauberstäbe aus Elderholz gefertigt haben, musst du sie selber fragen", warnte sie ihn kühl.

Dumbledore? Und Harry brannte darauf, alles zu erfahren, aber… er war nicht dumm. Hermine war abgelenkt, etwas beschäftigte sie, und Harry hatte sie gestern nur mit Mühe überzeugen können, mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen, ihre seltsamen Besorgungen zu verschieben, denn sie würde nirgendwo unentdeckt auftauchen können. Tatsächlich standen alle Zeitungen heute voll mit der Rückkehr der ‚Verschollenen', wie sie genannte wurden. Reporter apparierten stündlich vor ihre Tür, aber Harry öffnete keinem.

Es ging keinen etwas an. Und er fixierte Ginny jetzt.

„Was hat sie vor?" Denn ihm schwante Übles.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Ginny traurig.

„Du kannst es nicht oder du weißt es nicht?", vergewisserte er sich knapp bei ihr, aber sie seufzte auf. Zuerst glaubte er, sie würde nicht weiter sprechen, aber sie kam zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die Wange, und er bekam endlich ein Lächeln geschenkt.

„Später", versprach sie ihm, und die Unbestimmtheit in ihren Worten gefiel ihm nicht. „Geh zu ihr. Sprich mit ihr. Sei nicht eingeschnappt, weil sie Malfoy nicht umgebracht hat, ok?" Ginny kannte ihn zu gut, dachte er dumpf.

Er schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich muss heute den Papierkram erledigen", sagte er, und war ein wenig erleichtert. Er wollte nicht wissen, warum sich Hermine für Malfoy entschieden hatte. Er konnte noch nicht. „Sie brauchen Ausweise, denn Donald kann Malfoy nicht verurteilen, wenn er in den Akten für tot erklärt wurde", ergänzte er düster. Ginny seufzte auf. Dann nickte sie.

„Aber sprich mit ihr", erinnerte sie ihn, und er wusste, das würde er. Früher oder später. Es interessierte ihn. Aber er wusste auch, die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn nicht ansah, wie sie mit Absicht etwas verschwieg – er konnte es in ihrer Haltung lesen, auch wenn er sonst nichts mehr von der alten Hermine erkennen konnte. Er konnte immer noch sehen, wenn sie ein Geheimnis hatte.

Aber erst musste er apparieren und seine beste Freundin für lebendig erklären.

„Ich denke, das dürfte alles zu seinem Vorteil sein." Thomas Headley war ein schleimiges Arschloch. Abweisend saß Draco am Ende des Tisches, nicht wirklich willig seine Zustimmung zu geben, nicht wirklich willig, mit dem renommierten Todesser-Rechtsmagier viele Worte zu wechseln. Der Schneider hatte die größte Mühe mit ihm gehabt, aber Draco hatte kein Interesse an maßgeschneiderten Anzügen mehr. Heute trug er ein graues Quidditchshirt, damals war es ihm zu weit gewesen, aber heute saß es regelrecht eng. Dazu eine alte Hose seines Vaters, die seine Mutter scheinbar noch nicht entsorgt hatte, und er war barfuß, ganz zum Leidwesen seiner Eltern. Und es scherte ihn einen feuchten Eulendreck.

„Ich meine, bei seiner Statur wird niemand glauben, dass sie ihn überwältigt hat, aber sofern sie zugibt, freiwillig von ihm schwanger zu sein, hilft das der Sache ungemein."

„Dass sie ausgerechnet schwanger sein muss", entkam es seiner Mutter höchst verzweifelt. Draco verzog den Mund, zog es vor, mit niemandem hier zu sprechen, aber Headley winkte ab.

„Es wird sich auszahlen, dass er die Muggelgeborene nach Hause gebracht hat. Dass er sich um sie gekümmert hat. Wir werden diese Tatsache melken und auf die Tränendrüse des Richters drücken. Immerhin trägt er nicht mal mehr das Mal!" Es war alles falsch.

„Ja, aber dass es ausgerechnet eine Muggelgeborenen sein muss", entfuhr es seiner Mutter wieder, und Dracos Finger verkrampften sich unwillkürlich. „Es ist immer irgendein Problem mit Draco", fuhr sie fort, und blind erhob er sich, um nicht irgendetwas kaputtzuschlagen.

„Draco!", rief Narzissa ihm nach, aber er verließ das Zimmer, kochend vor Zorn.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er kannte diese Leute nicht, hatte sie nie gekannt. Und er hatte mit keiner emotionalen Situation gerechnet, nein, ihm war klar gewesen, dass seine Mutter noch einen Anfall bekommen würde, weil er Hermine Granger geschwängert hatte. Dass er sie innerhalb einer kleiner privaten Zeremonie geheiratet und ihr einen Familienring an den Finger gesteckt hatte, hatte er seiner Mutter gar nicht erst erzählt.

Er dachte an Hermine, und immerhin würde er sie am Tag der Verhandlung wiedersehen. Übermorgen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es noch zwei Tage mit diesen Wahnsinnigen aushalten sollte. Wie er es je gekonnt hatte, war ihm mittlerweile schleierhaft!

Und er war im Flur, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schneller als der Elf war er angekommen und öffnete. Das Kühl des Marmorbodens störte ihn nicht. Es war alles ungewohnt und doch seltsam vertraut.

Und er verharrte in der Tür. Strahlend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich wusste, du kommst nach Hause", begrüßte Pansy ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Überrascht erwiderte er diese Begrüßung, und so freudig hatte er Pansy noch nie erlebt. Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab. „Die Zeitung schreibt die verrücktesten Sachen, Draco. Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Sieh dich an!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie ihn begutachtete. „Bist du doppelt so groß? Und breit?" Sie lächelte wieder, und langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

„Hey, Pansy", erwiderte er, und wieder zog sie ihn in ihre Arme. Sie roch… künstlich, aber… langsam erinnerte sich sein Geist wieder an ihre Züge, an ihre Figur, an… alles.

„Du hast mir gefehlt!", beteuerte sie. „Du musst mir alles erzählen!" Sie schob ihn zurück ins Innere, und bevor er wusste, was passierte, folgte er ihr zu seinem alten Zimmer. Er hatte keinen emotionalen Bezug mehr zu diesem Haus oder seinem Zimmer. Es war alles egal. Er dachte nur an Hermine, und alles fühlte sich fremd und falsch an.

Aber er ließ sich von ihr aufs frisch gemachte Bett bugsieren, auf dem er noch nicht geschlafen hatte, da er den Boden vorzog. Das Bett war viel zu weich. Pansy legte den Umhang ab und setzte sich neben ihn. „Erzähl mir alles!", verlangte sie gespannt, und das hatten bisher weder Narzissa noch Lucius zu ihm gesagt.

Und unschlüssig begann er schließlich zu erzählen. Ein paar Fetzen hier und da, wenige Details aus der Mitte, aber Pansy fragte nach. Immer wieder und wieder, bis Draco gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er bereits seit zwei Stunden erzählte, während Pansy ihm zuhörte. Und er hatte vergessen, was sie für eine gute Freundin gewesen war. Die beste, die er wohl gehabt hatte, bevor der Krieg begonnen hatte.

Und irgendwann war er fertig.

„Ihr habt geheiratet?" Das war das erste, was sie ungläubig wiederholte. „Und du hast ihr den Ring gegeben, den ich damals verloren habe?", vergewisserte sie sich, und er nickte lächelnd. „Weißt du… ich wusste, dass so etwas passiert!", entkam es ihr dann kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wusste, du würdest sie nicht umbringen." Er war sich da nicht so sicher gewesen. Zu Anfang. Und er hatte keine Lust mehr, von sich zu erzählen. Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit sich selbst verbracht.

„Was ist dir passiert?", wollte er also wissen, und Pansy winkte fast sofort ab.

„Absolut gar nichts", behauptete sie. „Der Krieg war schneller vorbei, als er begonnen hatte. Alle Todesser sind geflohen, die meisten konnten sich rausreden, wie mein Vater", gab sie mit erhobener Augenbraue zu bedenken, Missbilligung auf den schönen Zügen, „und dann… ging das Leben weiter. Die Zeitungen hatten viel über euer Verschwinden berichtet und es hielt London eine ganze Weile in Atem. Und jetzt… seid ihr wieder da."

„Ja", bestätigte er gedehnt.

„Denkst du, die Verhandlung wird gut ausgehen?" Sie fragte ihn aufrichtig, und nahezu sofort schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht. Wenn viele Todesser entkommen sind, dann wird das Ministerium den einzigen, der kein Alibi hat, garantiert nicht laufen lassen."

Sie wirkte deprimiert. „Vielleicht. Draco", begann sie und sah ihn wieder an, „liebst du sie? Wirklich?" Und wie leicht es war, sich dazu zu bekennen.

„Mehr als alles auf der Welt", bestätigte er innerhalb eines Atemzugs. Pansy atmete mit einem traurigen Lächeln aus.

„Das… ist wunderschön, weißt du das?" Und er erkannte erst jetzt, was für eine wertvolle Freundin Pansy war. Sie war der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Reinblüterhölle. Aber sie wirkte so unglücklich. Er konnte sie nicht darauf ansprechen, denn seine Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck.

„Draco, du- oh Pansy", entfuhr es seiner Mutter überrascht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist." Narzissa gab sich die größte Mühe, ihren Ärger in höfliche Etikette zu wandeln.

„Mrs Malfoy", begrüßte Pansy seine Mutter. „Ich wollte nur nach Draco sehen."

„Ja, ja. Natürlich", erwiderte seine Mutter abwesend. „Aber Draco muss noch einiges mit den Rechtsmagiern besprechen. Jetzt?", schien sie ihn streng ermahnen zu wollen, und Draco erhob sich seufzend. „Ich bringe Pansy zur Tür. Dein Vater erwartet dich unten." Und dann geleitete sie Pansy hinaus, die sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von ihm verabschiedete und versprach, morgen wiederzukommen.

Und Draco freute sich ehrlich darüber.

Und bevor er sein Zimmer verließ, sah er sich um. Alles sah so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bücherregal, und mit wenigen Schritten stand er davor und zog das Buch mit dem abgewetzten Einband hervor.

Das Buch, was scheinbar seine Erinnerung dermaßen beherrscht hatte, dass er und Hermine genau dort gelandet waren, so kam es ihm vor.

Kilian Clay McGroff, ‚Der Zauberdschungel'. Es war sein Lieblingsbuch gewesen. Er blätterte durch die alten Seiten, betrachtete die Zeichnungen, die lebendig geworden waren, und sein Finger fuhr über die blaue Gorillazeichnung, fast liebevoll.

„Draco!", ertönte die mahnende Stimme seiner Mutter, und seufzend legte er das Buch beiseite. Ja. Er vermisste die Insel.


	50. Chapter 50

**_50\. Hurt_**

Ginny spülte, als er in die Küche kam. Teller schwebten über der Spüle, und ein Handtuch trocknete sie, aber die Töpfe spülte sie mit der Hand. Die Flut an neuen Reportern war endlich verschwunden, als die Sonne untergegangen war. Er trat neben sie, streichelte begrüßend ihren Rücken und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, raus in ihren schmalen Garten, der sich hinter dem Haus erstreckte.

„Was tut sie?", fragte er seine Freundin mit verengten Augen, während er Hermine beobachtete, die, mit einer Decke umwickelt, in einem ihrer Gartenstühle kauerte und den Frühlingshimmel betrachtete, an dem sich langsam die Sterne zeigten.

Harry hatte noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen, denn als er wiedergekommen war, hatte Malfoy über Floh angerufen, und Harry hatte keine Lust gehabt, beiden zuzuhören, wie sie ihre Liebe beteuerten. Es war ekelhaft und seltsam und so vieles mehr.

„Ich denke, sie hat… Heimweh", bemerkte Ginny lediglich, und Harry nahm an, es war schwer für Hermine, sich umstellen zu müssen, auf einmal in einem Haus zu schlafen und nicht mehr… auf einer tropischen Insel gefangen zu sein. Er war unsensibel gewesen, nahm er an. Auch wenn er beim besten Willen keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie er hätte sensibler sein sollen, wo sie doch ebenso unsensibel ihnen gegenüber war.

Er griff sich die Jacke von der Stuhllehne, die er eben erst ausgezogen hatte, ging dann an den Kühlschrank und holte zwei Old Owlery Ales aus dem unteren Fach, die er öffnete. Ginny warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber Harry sagte nichts mehr und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Garten.

Es wurde Zeit. Zeit, zu reden.

„Viel Besuch gehabt, hm?", begrüßte er sie, denn er wusste, Molly und Arthur waren hier gewesen und George und Angelina. Er reichte ihr ein kühles Ale, und sie nahm es entgegen. Ihre Augen betrachteten die Flasche, ihre Finger fuhren über das Glas. Sie schien jeden Gegenstand sehr andächtig in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war ihm aufgefallen.

„Es war nett", sagte sie bloß, und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den zweiten rostigen Gartenstuhl. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie ordentlich sauber zu machen. Der Frühling ließ auch noch auf sich warten. Ginny hatte Hermine scheinbar ein wenig Beleuchtung nach draußen gestellt, denn im Garten flackerten ein paar hübsche Öllampen, und sie saßen nicht in der Dunkelheit.

„Du existierst offiziell wieder unter den Lebenden", eröffnete er ihr dann, und sie schenkte ihm ein abwesendes Lächeln. Ohne Worte setzte sie die Flasche an die Lippen und trank den ersten Schluck.

„Danke", sagte sie und blickte wieder Richtung Himmel.

„Hermine", begann er zögerlich, denn er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er darüber sprechen sollte, aber sie wandte den Blick wieder in seine Richtung und sah ihn abwartend an. „Du weißt, dass eine Verhandlung für Malfoy… nicht gut ausgehen wird?" Er hätte nicht gedacht, sich jemals darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen. Niemals. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann tat er es auch nicht. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihr und Malfoy war so neu, so seltsam, und es war in seinem Kopf noch nicht angekommen.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie entgegen seiner Vermutung, und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Bist- bist du sicher? Im Krankenhaus hast du nicht so gesprochen, als wüsstest du, dass er wahrscheinlich-"

„-er wird verurteilt werden. Ich weiß das", bestätigte sie ruhig, und etwas fiel Harry auf.

„Und das ist dir egal?" Er sah sie an, während sie noch einen Schluck trank. Sein Bier wurde langsam warm in seiner Hand.

„Nein", räumte sie schließlich ein und blickte wieder in den dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf. „Es ist nur so, dass… er nicht nach Askaban gehen wird." Er betrachtete sie genau, während sie die Worte beinahe gleichmütig, beinahe neutral aussprach. Als wäre es einfach so.

„Es wird keine Verurteilung auf Bewährung sein", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort, falls sie das dachte. „Donald Connor hat bereits alle Schritte eingeleitet, da so viele Todesser ungeschoren davongekommen sind. Dieses Mal wird er-"

„-Harry", unterbrach sie ihn wieder, und der leise Schmerz in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. „Er wird nicht hier sein, um ins Gefängnis gehen zu können", machte sie es deutlicher, und Harrys Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt. Hermine plante die Flucht! Sie wollte Malfoy rausschleusen! Und vielleicht nicht nur ihn!

„Was… was soll das heißen? Du… willst ihn decken? Du willst mit ihm abhauen?" War sie deshalb so distanziert? Und dann lächelte sie.

„So einfach ist es alles nicht", wich sie seinen Worten aus, aber er hatte genug.

„Dann erklär es mir. Zehn Monate lang, habe ich nichts anderes getan, als auf Karten nach dir zu suchen. Ich habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe gewartet, ich habe jeden Stein umgedreht." Und er hatte es nicht sagen wollen, hatte sie nicht wissen lassen wollen, dass sie ihm wehtat mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit ihm gegenüber, und jetzt sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an, während er sich nicht aufhalten konnte. „Und als McGonagall mir erklärte, du müsstest mit Malfoy zusammen zurückkehren, glaubte ich, dass es unmöglich sein würde. Aber ich habe nicht aufgegeben, habe weiter gewartet und an dich geglaubt." Betroffenheit schlich sich auf ihre Züge. „Und dann… kamst du wieder! Du kamst tatsächlich zurück! Und jetzt erzählst du mir, du willst wieder fliehen? Was willst du tun? Wollt ihr eure Identitäten aufgeben, nach Spanien ziehen? Malfoy wird eine gerechte Strafe bekommen, Hermine. Er ist nicht unschuldig", erinnerte Harry sie zornig.

„Das ist mir egal", erwiderte sie eisern. Harry wollte erwidern, aber sie sprach weiter. „Es ist mir egal, was er verdient! Meiner Ansicht nach, hat er seine Schuld beglichen! Er verdient keine Strafe, nur weil sein Umfeld ihn zu dem gemacht hat, was er war. Und ich werde es nicht zulassen. Er ist mein Mann, ich bin schwanger mit unserem Kind, und-" Sie unterbrach sich, mied wieder seinen Blick, und es war so schwer. So schwer, darüber zu reden. Es war so ungerecht. Harry verstand nicht.

„Und was?", entfuhr es ihm müde. Und tatsächlich blickte sie sich um, als würde sie jemand belauschen. Als vergewissere sie sich, dass sie niemand hören könnte. Ihr Blick war… beängstigend, im Licht der Lampen, denn er wirkte so kompromisslos.

„Und ich weiß, ihr versteht es nicht." Es war nicht, was sie sagen wollte, er spürte es.

„Dass du Malfoy vor uns stellst? Nein. Dass Ron dir nichts mehr bedeutet, weil du ein paar Monate weg warst? Nein, ich verstehe es nicht!", gab er zu, setzte zornig das Bier an und trank tiefe Schlucke, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich war nicht beruflich im Ausland, Harry", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Nein!", schrie er aufgebracht. „Du warst alleine in einer Hölle!", ergänzte er wütend. „Wie kannst du wiederkommen und…- und nicht betroffen sein? Wie kann es dich nicht umgebracht haben? Wie kannst du hier sitzen und mir seelenruhig erzählen, dass du irgendeinen Typen hast und schwanger bist?!"

„Glaub mir!", fuhr sie ihn bitter an. „Ich war betroffen! Ich war allein! Und in den ersten Monaten habe ich jede Nacht geweint, Harry, hatte jede Nacht Angst, dass die Monster mich fressen – aber… niemand kam. Niemand hat mich geholt. Niemand hat mich gerettet. Ich musste mich selber retten. Und dasselbe galt für Draco! Und glaub mir, ich habe ihn nicht Draco genannt! Wir haben versucht, uns zu töten, so viele Male, dass ich es nicht mehr zählen konnte! Wir haben uns gejagt, haben uns bekämpft und haben uns gestritten, fast jeden Tag, bis zum Ende!" Ihre Stimme bebte. „Es war kein Paradies. Und immer wieder – immer wieder – haben wir festgestellt, dass es alleine nicht zu bewältigen war, einen Ausweg zu finden. Und wir mussten uns zwingen und überwinden und alle Differenzen irgendwie in den Griff bekommen, um einen Weg zurück zu finden. Verstehst du das? Es gab keinen Hogwartsexpress, der uns hätte nach Hause bringen können? Wir waren alleine. Im Nirgendwo!"

Und sie sprach. Sie erzählte ihm, wonach er sich so sehnte. Sie gab ihm die Möglichkeit, zu verstehen. Zu begreifen, was er nicht begreifen konnte.

Und langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Ich wollte das nicht. Nichts davon. Ich liebte Ron, ich war mir sicher", flüsterte sie. „Aber… mit ihm – mit Malfoy, mit Draco – habe ich mich auf einmal lebendig gefühlt. Es war… so unfassbar und… ich war so verzweifelt. Eine Höhle, die dir Visionen der Zukunft zeigt, macht keinen Spaß, Harry. Denn ich wollte nicht schwanger sein. Ich wollte nach Hause kommen und dort weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört hatte – wo wir aufgehört hatten!", versicherte sie ihm verzweifelt. „Aber… in der Sekunde, als ich ihn sah, meinen Sohn, da… wusste ich, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit."

Harry schwieg. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

„Und ich wünschte, ich hätte einen objektiven Betrachter an meiner Seite gehabt. Ich wünschte, irgendjemand hätte mir erklärt, was richtig und was falsch war. Aber ich musste instinktiv handeln. Und ich kann dir versichern, nichts ist ratsamer, als auf seinen Instinkt zu hören. Und das muss ich jetzt auch. Und… das solltest du auch. Auch wenn du dich zwingen musst." Eine Härte schlich sich wieder in ihre Züge, aber Wärme trat in ihren Blick. „Ich würde gerne hier bleiben, bei euch. Bei dir. Bei Ginny und Ron. Ich wäre gerne die alte Hermine, die vielleicht bei Flourish und Blotts arbeiten würde, vielleicht in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Ich wäre gerne die Hermine, die Ron heiratet, egal, mit wem er mich alles betrogen hat", warf sie bitter ein, und Harry schluckte schwer, „aber ich kann nicht. Nicht mehr. Etwas… Einzigartiges wartet auf mich. Etwas Besseres als alles hier", flüsterte sie fast. „Und wenn ich der dummen Schwäche erlaube, mich einzulassen, mich hier wohlzufühlen, mir einzugestehen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, dann werde ich es nicht mehr können."

Und Harry spürte, die beißenden Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich liebe ihn. Und die Zukunft, dir wir haben werden, wird unfassbar sein. Wunderbar und schrecklich zugleich, denn für diese Zukunft muss ich das Wichtigste zurücklassen." Und jetzt weinte sie. Und auch Harry wischte sich die verräterische Nässe von beiden Wangen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Aber… ich will diese Zukunft erleben. Ich will, dass es sich erfüllt."

Und Harry stellte blind die Flasche auf den Tisch, erhob sich und ging vor Hermine auf die Knie und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Er spürte sie zittern, spürte, wie ihr Körper bebte, wie sie stumme Tränen weinte, und er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so saßen.

Und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie vorhatte. Wohin sie wollte und wie gefährlich es sein würde. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sich erfüllen sollte, und er wollte nicht verstehen.

Dies war der Moment, um den er sich so betrogen gefühlt hatte, aber jetzt erst verstand er, warum sie ihn so ablehnend behandelt hatte. Denn jetzt war es alles nur schlimmer, und er vermisste sie, obwohl sie noch hier war. Noch… - alleine dieses Wort zu denken. Zu glauben, sie würde wieder gehen. Und beinahe hoffte er, sie plane lediglich die Flucht nach Spanien. Er verstand, dass sie ihn von sich stieß, weil sie sonst nicht gehen könnte.

Er löste sich irgendwann von ihr, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück, und gerade, als die Stille traurig wurde, kam Ginny mit zwei neuen Flaschen Ale nach draußen und stellte sie offen auf den Tisch.

„Erzähl ihm von dem blauen Riesengorilla", sagte sie lächelnd, strich Hermine zärtlich über die lockigen Haare, und ein schmales Lächeln erhellte Hermines Gesicht.

Und dann begann sie zu erzählen. Jede Einzelheit, und Harry unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal.

Als sie an seine Tür klopfte, rührte sich zunächst nichts im Innern. Sie wartete, kaute auf ihrer Lippe, und sie hätte Wetten mit sich selber abgeschlossen, dass er entweder bei Tom in der Kneipe war oder halb bewusstlos in seinem Loft auf dem Boden dahin vegetierte.

Aber sie irrte sich.

Noch einer halben Minute öffnete sich die Tür. Und sie streckte den Rücken gerader durch.

„Oh hey", begrüßte sie ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen. Sie war barfuß und trug Weasleys Quidditchjersey. Ihre Beine waren nackt, ihre Haare ziemlich durcheinander. „Ich dachte, du wärst der Lieferboote", erklärte sie offensichtlich enttäuscht, und dann hörte sie ihn, weiter hinten.

„Wer ist es?"

„Irgendeine Frau", rief das Mädchen, mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken, und dann trat Weasley in ihr Sichtfeld, lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Und immerhin besaß er genug Taktgefühl, um schuldbewusst auszusehen. Wenigstens für den Hauch einer Sekunde.

„Parkinson", begrüßte er sie überrascht. „Du… kennst Daphne?" Und jetzt erst fasste sie das Mädchen näher ins Auge. Tatsächlich war es Astoria Greengrass' kleine Schwester Daphne! Sie überschlug im Kopf, ob das, was Weasley tat, legal war, aber ja. Daphne war neunzehn Jahre alt.

Und ihr Blick wurde finster.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", informierte sie ihn tonlos. Ihre Fäuste zitterten vor Wut, als sie sich abwandte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, herzukommen! Warum sie geglaubt hatte, er würde irgendetwas ändern!

„Ach ja?", rief er ihr trotzig nach, aber sie hielt nicht inne. Auch nicht als er schrie. „Sie hat ihn geheiratet, verdammt! Geheiratet!", brüllte er praktisch, aber Pansy wollte es nicht hören. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn so sehr! Und nicht nur, weil er irgendwelche Mädchen bei sich Zuhause hatte!

Nein. Weil sie gehofft hatte, sie wäre die erste Person, mit der er hätte reden wollen!

Aber sie war naiv. Und dumm. Und sie hasste ihn!


	51. Chapter 51

**_51\. Polyjuice_**

Das Ministerium richtete ein Fest aus. Zu Ehren von Hermines Wiederkehr, noch vor der morgigen Verhandlung. Denn im Ministerium interessierte niemanden, dass Draco Malfoy Hermine Granger gerettet hatte. Er war nicht einmal eingeladen. Es sollte nur Hermine gefeiert werden und ihr Sieg gegen die Unterdrückung.

In einem hübschen Kleid stand sie auf dem Podium, hatte gerade eine nette kleine, nichtssagende Rede gehalten, sich bedankt, sich für die Zerstörung des Atriums entschuldigt und das Aurorenteam gelobt, obwohl Harry nicht mal mehr wusste, warum.

Ron lehnte halb betrunken an der für heute errichteten Theke und fixierte Hermine mit schielendem Blick. Harry hatte sich bereits mental von seinem besten Freund erneut verabschiedet und nahm nicht an, dass Ron noch irgendwelche Therapietermine wahrnehmen würde. Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut.

Besonderer Dank galt Donald Connor. Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie es sagte, um den fetten unfähigen Leiter ihrer Abteilung zu beruhigen. Und Donald trank den dritten Champagner, und würde er den vierten trinken, würde er wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro einschlafen.

Harry musste dennoch lächeln, denn sie machte den Job ausgezeichnet. Denn wenn Ron es nicht merkte, ging er davon aus, dass es absolut niemand merken würde.

Er hatte den Kollegen erklärt, Ginny wäre heute leider unpässlich und lege mit einem Magenvirus im Bett. Er nippte an seinem Champagner und genoss ihre letzten Worte.

„Ich bedanke mich bei allen für ihre Unterstützung und wünsche einen schönen Abend!", rief Hermine über die Menge, durch das magisch verstärkte Mikrophon, und alle Anwesenden klatschen höflich. Harry kam es nicht anders vor, als jeder dämliche Ministeriumsball, den er in den letzten sechs Monaten besucht hatte. Diese Dinger schienen monatlich stattzufinden.

Hermine stieg vom Podium hinab und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Auch er reichte ihr ein Glas Champagner.

„Ich bin doch schwanger, Harry", erinnerte sie ihn, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Richtig", murmelte er lächelnd. „Fabelhafte Show. Du hättest Schauspielerin werden sollen", bemerkte er leise in ihr Ohr.

„Mum hat immer gesagt, ich hätte verborgene Talente, und ich sollte das Fliegen an den Nagel hängen", erwiderte sie grinsend. Sie blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich auf Toilette gehe, mir noch einen Schluck Vielsafttrank gönne, und in einer Stunde hauen wir hier ab?" Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, und Harry sah durch die Fassade. Sie mochte aussehen, wie die neue Hermine, aber ihr Lächeln verriet sie.

Es war zu warm, zu liebevoll. So war Hermine nicht mehr. Nicht ihnen gegenüber. Sie war zu stark und unabhängig dafür. Malfoy, der bekam ansatzweise so etwas, wie ein warmes Lächeln. Und Harry wollte nicht mit Hermine tauschen. Er wollte nicht irgendwelche Bestien mit nichts als einem Speer besiegen müssen.

„Cinderella bekommt noch eine Stunde Ausgang", sagte er also in Anlehnung an Hermine und wusste, Ginny kannte das Muggelmärchen. Cinderella war ihr liebstes Märchen.

„Genau!", bestätigte sie grinsend.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie in einer Stunde noch alles machen kann. Mit… ihm", schloss er schaudernd.

Ginny schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

„Harry!", maßregelte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd, und dann mischte er sich unter die Menge, während Ginny zu den Toiletten ging, denn das wichtigste war ein Alibi. Wenn Hermine Malfoy nicht sehen durfte, dann würden sie dafür sorgen, dass alle Ministeriumsangestellten Hermine heute auf der Feier sehen konnten. Einfach zur Sicherheit.

Fast hatte er es vermisst. Die Gefahr und das Abenteuer – aber dennoch würde er niemals mit Hermine tauschen wollen. Es war ein wenig zu viel Abenteuer für seinen Geschmack…

Er lag in seinem Bett, das Buch in der Hand, was er Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gelesen hatte, und musste sagen – sein Bett war zu weich. Es war regelrecht unbequem.

Alles war unbequem. Die Wände des Hauses beengten ihn, dabei war es ein verdammt großes Haus. Das Essen schmeckte ihm nicht, und die Warterei machte ihn wahnsinnig. Absolut verrückt.

Er wollte sich auch an keinen nutzlosen Komfort gewöhnen, wenn sowieso das Gefängnis auf ihn wartete. Aber ein Gefängnis war das hier ebenso, denn seine Mutter passte auf wie ein Luchs, dass er das Haus nicht verließ. Er war praktisch in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, um ja keinen Kontakt mit der Außenwelt zu haben.

Das war ihm zwar recht, aber er wäre lieber woanders eingesperrt als hier.

Und dann klopfte es sachte an seiner Fensterscheibe.

Ungläubig hob er den Blick aus seinem Buch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das war unmöglich, dachte er kopfschüttelnd, als er die Beine vom Bett schwang, das Buch achtlos hinter sich warf und zu den Fensterläden schritt. Hermine hockte auf dem Sims, sah recht gelangweilt aus, und schenkte ihm ein Grinsen. Er öffnete das Fenster eilig und starrte sie an.

„Das ist der dritte Stock", erklärte er ihr kopfschüttelnd, aber sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Das ist absolut überhaupt kein Problem für mich", informierte sie ihn, und er ließ sie ins Zimmer klettern.

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte er, aber sein Herz jagte in seiner Brust. Denn eigentlich las er nur ein blödes Buch, weil er sie schmerzlichst vermisste. Er hatte lange keine Nächte mehr ohne sie verbracht, und es war ein schlechtes Zeichen, wie schlecht er damit umgehen konnte.

„Küss mich, Draco", bat sie tonlos, und sofort kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach. Sie trug viel zu viel Kleidung! Sie trug eine Kapuzenjacke, die er mühsam von ihren Armen schälte, während er ihre Lippen hungrig mit seinen fing. Darunter erkannten seine Finger einen weiteren Pullover, und so viel Stoff war absolut hinderlich. Er konnte sie nicht spüren, und er musste es so dringend! Er zog den Kopf zurück.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir helfen würdest?", raunte er, und sie zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, während er seine Hose öffnete und anschließend das Shirt auszog. Endlich stand sie nackt vor ihm, und er wollte sich diesen Anblick einprägen. Sofort fanden seine Hände ihre sanfte Bauchwölbung, und er fiel auf die Knie. Sanft küsste er ihren Unterbauch, und ihre Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, kratzten über seine Kopfhaut, und er sah sie von unten herauf an.

„Gefällt es dir hier? Ich meine… bist du froh, wieder Zuhause zu sein?" Aber sie zog ihn an den Schultern wieder nach oben, bis er sie überragte, und gönnte ihm keine Antwort. Sie schob seine Hose seine Beine hinab, und verlangend schlossen sich ihre Finger um seine Erektion.

Er würde so sehr vermissen, mit ihr zu schlafen. Er würde ihren Geruch vermissen, ihre Stimme, ihren weichen Körper neben seinem. Es war so schrecklich, dass er die Gedanken verscheuchen musste. Sie bugsierte ihn zum Bett, stieß ihn sanft nach hinten auf die Matratze, und schon kletterte sie über ihn.

Ihre Hand umfasste wieder seinen Schaft, und seine Augen schlossen sich, während sie an ihm arbeitete.

Und er vergaß, wo sie waren. Er vergaß, was ihn erwartete. Es gab nur sie in seinen Gedanken. Er spürte, wie sie das Bein rittlings über ihn schwang, auf den Knien über ihm ihr Gewicht hielt, und er atmete befreit aus, als sie sich auf seinen Schwanz sinken ließ, als er sie endlich ausfüllte, und es war völlig egal, in welcher Welt, sie sich befanden. Dieses Gefühl würde ihn in jeder Welt verzaubern.

Er setzte sich auf, denn er wollte sie enger spüren. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre schlanke Taille, und immer wieder richtete sie sich mit geringem Muskelspiel auf, ließ ihr Becken verrucht kreisen und presste ihren Unterleib in seinen Schoß zurück, trieb ihn an, und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie ihn küsste.

Und mit beiden Händen ergriff sie sein Gesicht, während ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus schneller wurde. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, und seine Zunge drang nach vorne. Sie schnappte nach Luft, und fester presste er sie gegen sich.

Ihre Haut klebte heiß an seiner, sie waren eine Person, und er spürte, wie ihr Atem abgehackter ging, wie sie ungehalten stöhnte, und kreisend ließ er sein Becken nach oben bocken, bis er es spürte. Sie kam mächtig über ihm, stöhnte in seinen Mund, und dann fiel sein Kopf zurück, als er ihr grollend folgte, ihren Namen rau in seiner Kehle, und gemeinsam fielen sie auf das Bett zurück.

Laut ihr ging ihrer beider Atem, und nackt lagen sie auf der Decke, verhüllten sich nicht, und irgendwann spürte er ihr Lächeln gegen seine Brust. Sie hauchte Küsse auf seine vielen Narben, wie sie es auf der Insel auch getan hatte.

„Es funktioniert auch hier", stellte sie müde fest, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Ha ha", entkam es ihm träge.

„Kommt deine Mutter gleich rein?", wollte sie dann amüsiert wissen, und rau lachte er tatsächlich auf.

„Du stehst auf kranke Sachen, Granger", neckte er sie, und sie musste auch lachen.

„Draco?", sagte sie dann, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, und er hob leicht den Kopf, um sie zu erkennen.

„Mh?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie, und fast beschlich ihn ein bodenloses Gefühl der Angst.

„Ist das ein Abschied?", fragte er sie, aber tatsächlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist der Anfang", erwiderte sie liebevoll und lehnte sich wieder zu ihm, und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen war wundervoll.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch. „Es wirkt wie das Ende." Sie sagte dazu nichts, küsste lediglich wieder seine Brust. „Was waren das für Dinge, die du besorgen musstest?", wollte er schließlich wissen, und sie schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Dies und das", sagte sie leichthin. Er wurde ernst.

„Hermine, wir sollten darüber reden."

„Nein", entschied sie streng. „Ich nehme an, sie werden dich morgen mit Veritaserum befragen, und-"

„-und was? Was könnte ich ihnen sagen, was diese Information gefährden könnte?" Fast machte es ihn zornig. Was verheimlichte sie ihm? Was plante sie?

„Nein", sagte sie, ignorierte seine aufkommende Wut einfach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist noch nicht die Zeit. Ganz einfach, Draco."

Zornig fiel sein Kopf zurück. „Und jetzt, halt den Mund, denn ich möchte noch mal", sagte sie bestimmend, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Du möchtest was?!" Er starrte sie an, als sie sich aufsetzte.

„Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde", erklärte sie ihm, mit Blick auf seinen Wecker. „Und die möchte ich sinnvoll nutzen und nicht mit dämlichen Streitereien. Einmal keinen Streit, Malfoy", ermahnte sie ihn schlicht, und er fand sie gerade viel zu heiß, als dass er sich ihr verweigern könnte.

„Du bist unfassbar", knurrte er, aber schon hatte er sie mit seinem Gewicht umgeworfen und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf der warmen Haut ihres Halses.

„Weniger reden, Malfoy." Halb stöhnte sie die Worte, halb klang sie maßregelnd, und er mochte es. Er stand auf klare Ansagen und spreizte umstandslos ihre Beine. Von ihm aus konnte es weitergehen.

Und er würde es absolut feiern, würden seine Eltern sich die Mühe machen und in sein Zimmer kommen. Heißer Sex wäre etwas, was Lucius und Narzissa wahrscheinlich nur aus Erzählungen ihrer Bekannten kannten – sofern Reinblüter untereinander überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung von Sex hatten.

Seine müßigen Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als er halbhart in sie eindrang, und ihre heißen, kleinen Geräusche ihn wieder zur vollen Härte brachten.

Merlin, diese Frau wäre sein Untergang. Er vertraute ihr blind.

Und… er hatte eine leise Hoffnung. Wahrscheinlich war es eher Furcht als Hoffnung, aber in seiner Situation war es alles dasselbe.

„Wir sind müde", eröffnete Harry seinem besten Freund betont vorsichtig. Er war froh, dass Ron heute Nacht mit zu ihnen gekommen war, und sich nicht alleine in seinem Loft versteckte. Vor ihm stand ein Glas Whiskey. Ron sollte auch nicht mehr trinken. Nie mehr am besten, dachte Harry dumpf. Er wollte auch endlich den Anzug loswerden. Es war alles nicht sonderlich bequem.

Und Ron hatte beim Apparieren mitbekommen, dass Ginny den Vielsafttrank genommen hatte. Dass Ginny es war, und nicht Hermine, die heute im Ministerium ihre Rückkehr gefeiert hatte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Ron die nötigen Lücken alle geschlossen und hatte sich zusammenreimen können, wo Hermine tatsächlich war. Was es nicht besser machte.

„Ich wäre gern allein", sagte Ron schließlich, ohne ihn anzusehen, die Stimme tief und demotiviert.

„Ron-", begann er, aber dieser hob nun eindeutig den Blick.

„Harry, Ich komme zurecht, ok?"

Es war ziemlich eindeutig, dass er das nicht tat, und widerwillig setzte Harry sich an das Ende des Tisches. Jetzt erst sah er Rons rotunterlaufene Augen. Er hatte geweint. Und Harry wusste nicht wirklich damit umzugehen.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", beschloss er, zu sagen.

„Tust du das?" Jetzt wurde Rons Stimme kälter. Ungläubig sah er ihn an. Wie einen Verräter.

„Ron…", begann er wieder, aber Ron schüttelte bereits den Kopf.

„-ich habe mich nicht abgefunden, Harry!", warnte er ihn. „Damals. Ich… konnte nur nicht mehr Tag ein, Tag aus mit dem Verlust leben, mit dem Schmerz, mit…-"

„-mit der Einsamkeit?", beendete er den Satz, und Ron schien es nicht gerne zu hören.

„So war es nicht!" Trotz zeichnete Rons Züge. „Es war nichts", entfuhr es ihm zornig. „Ablenkungen. Nichts weiter, Harry", versprach er beinahe. „Es hat nichts bedeutet! Wäre es Ginny gewesen", begann Ron jetzt, „du hättest kein Jahr gewartet!", warf er ihm vor, und Harry wusste, er hätte hundert Jahre gewartet. Niemals hätte er eine andere vorgezogen, aber er hütete sich, diese Worte laut zu äußern. Denn sie waren nicht hilfreich. „Es ist fast ein Jahr her, Harry! Sie war fast ein Jahr fort"

„Was soll ich sagen, Ron?" Denn er wusste es nicht. Was wollte er hören? Dass es richtig war, dass Ron sich abgelenkt hatte? Denn wahrscheinlich… war es egal. Es hätte nichts geändert. Wieder einmal… nicht hilfreich.

„Gar nichts, ok? Gar nichts, verdammt. Lass mich einfach allein." Er leerte das Glas in einem Ruck und knallte es auf den Tisch. „Weil ich es gewagt habe, mich nicht jede Nacht in den Schlaf zu weinen, weil ich es alleine nicht ertragen habe, werde ich bestraft!", entfuhr es ihm wütend, wenngleich auch über alle Maßen verzweifelt. „Das ist die Strafe, nicht wahr? Ausgerechnet! Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Gehirn einen massiven Schaden erlitten!", schloss er erschüttert.

„Ron", begann er unschlüssig, „vielleicht braucht es Zeit. Vielleicht braucht sie Zeit." Und schon als er die Worte sagte, wusste er, dass es nicht stimmte. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Zeit Hermines Gefühle ändern würden.

So bitter und traurig es auch war.

„Wieso bin ich nicht gut genug?" Es war eine so direkte Fragte, dass Harry schlucken musste. Aber es gab wohl keine nette Lösung. Keine Antwort, die sie beide verstehen würden.

„Ron, du bist gut genug", versicherte er ihm schließlich voller Überzeugung. Nur… vielleicht war Ron eben gut genug für jemanden anderen. Aber das sagte er nicht laut. „Das einzige, was wirklich zählt, ist, dass sie wieder da ist, oder nicht? Alles andere ist erst mal vollkommen unwichtig." Aber Harry glaubte auch an diese Worte nicht aufrichtig, denn… vielleicht wäre Hermine nicht viel länger hier. Aber auch davon würde er Ron nichts erzählen.

Nach einem unangenehmen Moment erhob er sich mühsam, denn er konnte es nicht besser machen. Er konnte gar nichts ändern. Und Ron fühlte sich schlecht. Das war eben so. Und Harry konnte nichts tun.

Er klopfte ihm so mitfühlend er konnte auf die Schulter, aber Ron sah ihn nicht mehr an. „Gut Nacht, mein Freund."

Seufzend verließ er das Esszimmer, und er hoffte, Ron würde nicht die gesamte Flasche trinken.


	52. Chapter 52

**_52\. Into the Fray_**

„Bitte erheben Sie sich!", befahl der Gamot-Richter in blauer Robe gebieterisch, um die Verhandlung einzuläuten. Und es war brechend voll. Zum Leidwesen der Rechtsmagier war es eine öffentliche Verhandlung, und bittere Spannung lag in der Luft.

Ein Murmeln ging durch das Publikum, als sich Malfoy und sein Verteidiger sowie Hermine und die Sachverständigen erhoben.

Ginny saß gebannt auf der Kante ihres Stuhls, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, welchen Ausgang er bevorzugen würde. Im Publikum erkannte er die Malfoys, Pansy Parkinson und einige Reinblüter mehr, deren Namen er im Moment nicht kannte. Das Gremium auf der Richterbank bestand aus einem Dutzend weiterer Gamot-Mitglieder mit säuerlichen Mienen.

Ron war nicht gekommen. Wahrscheinlich lag er noch im Koma in ihrem Gästebett. Besser war es, dass er nicht dabei war.

Harry hatte Hermine eingeschärft, den Mund zu halten, wenn sie nicht gefragt wurde, aber er nahm an, es war vergebene Mühe, ihr so etwas verständlich machen zu wollen. Sie sah jetzt schon aus, als wolle sie dem Richter über den Mund fahren.

„Die Verhandlung über die Verurteilung von Draco Malfoy wegen Kriegsverbrechens ist eröffnet. Die Verurteilung wegen weiterer Gesetzesverstöße behält sich das Zaubergamot bis zur Urteilsverkündung vor. Setzen Sie sich", rief er, nachdem sich alle Beteiligten erhoben und er die Anwesenheit überflüssigerweise überprüft hatte.

Dann konnte es wohl oder übel losgehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass Sie am fünften Juni an der Seite Voldemorts gekämpft haben, und-?"

„-Einspruch", sagte Malfoys Verteidiger, ohne den Hauch von Respekt in der Stimme.

„Mr. Headley, für die Tatsachenbefragung gehe ich davon aus, dass Mr. Malfoy selber antworten kann?" Mit erhobenen Brauen fixierte ihn der Gamot-Richter.

„Zunächst ist es keine Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy gekämpft hat, Richter Kent", behauptete Headley mit verschränkten Armen, und Harry atmete lange aus. Es sah nach einer zähen Verhandlung aus, wenn Malfoys Verteidiger den Richter nicht einmal die erste Frage stellen ließ. Das Publikum flüsterte lauter, so dass der Richter einen bösen Blick in die Runde warf.

„In Ordnung", entgegnete der Richter beinahe spöttisch. „Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie am fünften Juni letzten Jahres getan? Von morgens an, wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben, Mr. Headley", wandte er sich knapp an den Verteidiger, der sich angespannt in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Ich stand auf", begann Malfoy kopfschüttelnd, „und machte mich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt", schloss er ruhig.

„In Schlafrobe, oder-?"

„-Einspruch!", wiederholte Headley gereizt.

„Es ist eine berechtigte Frage, nicht wahr?" Und Headley schwieg daraufhin, bedeutete Malfoy zu antworten, und dieser schien weder den Richter, noch seinen Verteidiger besonders ernstnehmen zu können.

„Ich trug die Uniform der Todesser. Der zweiten Riege, wenn Sie es genauer wissen möchten, Mr. Kent", ergänzte er gedehnt.

„Richter. Sie sprechen mich mit meinem Titel an, Mr. Malfoy", korrigierte ihn der Richter scharf. „Ich danke Ihnen. Sie apparierten also zu einem Treffpunkt? Taten Sie dies allein oder vielleicht in Begleitung von Familienmitgliedern?" Und der Richter sah bereits, wie Headley beinahe aus seinem Stuhl sprang und hob die Hand. „Ich lasse keinen Einspruch gelten. Mr. Malfoy wird mir die Frage beantworten können, ob er alleine oder mit seinem Vater apparierte."

„Mein Vater war Anhänger der ersten Riege, also nein. Ich apparierte alleine", antwortete Malfoy mit lauter Stimme. Der Richter wirkte ein wenig unzufrieden.

„Wohin apparierten Sie? Was war der Treffpunkt?" Noch immer hatte Headley die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust, unterbrach den Richter aber nicht.

„Die öffentlichen Toiletten, welche runter zum Atrium führen", erklärte Malfoy relativ gleichmütig. Und Harry erinnerte sich. Der Kampf hatte früh begonnen, hatte sich in zähen Morgenstunden durch das Ministerium gezogen, und im Atrium war Voldemort letztendlich gefallen, allerdings nachdem Hermine und Malfoy verschwunden waren.

„Und welche Aufgabe wurde Ihnen anschließend zuteil? Was genau hatte ein Todesser zweiter Riege im Atrium zu leisten?"

„Einspruch!", rief Headley empört, aber Malfoy sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Den Feind auszuschalten", sagte er mit fester Stimme, und der Richter ignorierte Headleys zornigen Fluch.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Richter Wilkins?" Er wandte sich an einen anderen grauhaarigen Zauberer, der sich aus dem Gremium löste, um vor Malfoys Bank zu treten.

„Wie viele Auroren töteten Sie, während Ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu Vooldemort, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Einspruch, das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache! Wie viele Auroren töteten ebenso ehemalige Todesser, die in keinen der letzten Kämpfe verwickelt waren? Es ist eine unzulässige Urteilung, die Notstandslage im Krieg überhaupt beziffern zu wollen!" Harry verzog den Mund. Ja, er hatte den ein oder anderen Todesser auf dem Gewissen, allerdings sah er es so, dass die Bösen es verdient hatten. Die Auroren wiederum nicht.

„Gut, ich formuliere die Frage anders, Mr. Headley. Ihre Argumentationsführung ändert jedoch nichts an einem möglichen Strafmaß", erinnerte ihn der Richter knapp. „Mr. Malfoy, haben sie jemals für Voldemort getötet?"

„Ja", war seine klare Antwort und ein missfallendes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Und haben Sie an diesem fünften Juni für Voldemort getötet?"

„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, und der Richter betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Sagen Sie mir, wer brachte den Portschlüssel in Form der Maske mit?"

„Augustus Dowell", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, denn Harry hatte Dowell vor Monaten befragt. Auch der Richter nickte. Er schien die Antwort auf diese Frage auch zu wissen.

„Und sie wussten, wofür der Portschlüssel verwendet werden sollte?" Und Harry war sich langsam sicher, auf was der Richter hinauswollte.

„Einspruch", entfuhr es dem Verteidiger, beinahe vorsichtig.

„Weswegen, Mr. Headley?", wollte Richter Wilkins aufmerksam wissen, und der Verteidiger atmete hörbar ein.

„Mr. Malfoy hat den Portschlüssel nicht mitgebracht, noch hat er den Mobilius-Zauber angewendet", antwortete Headley ablehnend.

„Aber er war verantwortlich dafür, dass Voldemort ein garantierter Fluchtweg offenstand, nicht wahr?", durchschaute der Richter eisig. „Mr. Malfoy, waren Sie dafür verantwortlich, dass Voldemort den Portschlüssel benutzen konnte, und sind Sie deshalb, unter Einsatz Ihres Lebens gegen Miss Granger vorgegangen, als diese sich auf den Portschlüssel warf?"

Und Malfoy hatte den Blick gehoben und sah Hermine direkt an. Ihr Ausdruck war nicht zu deuten, und er atmete knapp aus.

„Ja", schloss er still.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy", entgegnete der Richter zufrieden. „Richter Howland wird fortfahren", ergänzte er lächelnd, und ein großgewachsener Mann erhob sich, die Haare grau, einen akkuraten Schnäuzer über der Lippe, und seine Ausstrahlung war ablehnend. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, als er auf die Anklagebank zutrat.

„Mr. Malfoy, Richter Roger Howland", stellte er sich mit einem glatten Lächeln vor. „Ihre Eltern sind Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich.

„Das sollte aus den Akten bereits erkennbar sein", antwortete Headley statt Malfoy. Howland schenkte ihm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck.

„Gewiss. Ich vergewissere mich nur, Mr. Headley. Der Malfoy-Stammbaum geht zurück ins zweite Zeitalter, nicht wahr?"

„Einspruch!", fuhr Headley ihn an, doch Howland ignorierte ihn.

„Und der Stammbaum Ihrer Mutter reicht sogar bis ins erste Zeitalter zurück, oder? Sie sind der Sohn wahrer Reinblüter", schloss er nickend, beinahe spöttische Anerkennung auf den Lippen.

„Das Gremium soll bitte unnötigen Fragen Einhalt gebieten. Es tut nichts zur Sache, welcher Stammbaum zugrunde liegt!", rief Headley aufgebracht, und Richter Kent schien seufzend nachzugeben.

„Richter Howland, worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd bei seinem Kollegen, und dieser machte eine weite Handbewegung, löste seine verschränkten Hände und deutete dann auf Hermine.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger ist muggelgebürtig. Mr. Malfoy hingegen ist das – verzeihen Sie meine Wortwahl – Produkt generationenlanger… Vorurteile", schloss er achselzuckend, und tatsächlich schwieg Mr. Headley daraufhin. „Das lässt mich lediglich annehmen, dass sich Miss Granger nicht willentlich… gefügt haben wird, als-"

„-das stimmt nicht!", rief Hermine, und Harry hatte es schon kommen gesehen. Hermines Verteidiger versuchte, auf sie einzureden, aber sie schüttelte ihn einfach ab. „Was soll das für eine Anschuldigung sein?", wollte sie beinahe zornig von dem Richter wissen. „Draco hat mich nicht vergewaltigt, wenn es das ist, worauf Sie hinaus wollen!" Blanke Wut stand in Ihrem Gesicht. „Wieso fragen Sie nicht mich, wenn Sie eine Charakteraussage über Draco haben wollen? Bin ich dann nicht die bessere Quelle?"

„Miss Granger, ich komme zu Ihnen, wenn meine Fragen dies erfordern", warnte er sie sanft, aber alle Freundlichkeit war aus seinem Blick verschwunden.

„Ja?" Herausforderung ruhte auf Hermines straffen Zügen. „Was Sie wissen wollen, kann ich Ihnen ebenso beantworten!", behauptete sie blind, und Harry und Ginny tauschten einen resignierenden Blick.

„Hermine", sagte Malfoy jetzt, aber sie schoss ihm einen genauso zornigen Blick zu, und er schwieg tatsächlich.

„Fragen Sie mich!", forderte sie den Richter heraus, und dieser kam nun langsam zu ihrem Tisch geschlendert.

„Also gut", begann dieser, und Harry wurde kalt bei dem Selbstbewusstsein, was der Richter ausstrahlte. „Sie waren zauberstabslos, Miss Granger?"

„Das stimmt", antwortete sie.

„Und Mr. Malfoy hatte einen Zauberstab?"

„Ja", bestätigte sie, ein wenig gereizt.

„Und das erste Zusammentreffen verlief… friedlich? Zwischen Ihnen?" Und Harry kannte die Geschichte. Friedlich wäre nicht das geeignete Wort.

„Nahezu sofort, ja. Wir waren beide panisch, wussten beide nicht, wo wir sind, aber wir begriffen schnell, dass der einzige Weg zurück nur durch Zusammenarbeit zu erfolgen hatte", log sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Sie wissen, ich verfüge über die Erlaubnis Veritaserum zu benutzen, Miss Granger?" Aber Hermine blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Mr. Howland, wir sind beide zurückgekehrt, oder nicht? Wir sitzen hier vor Ihnen, und jedes altmagische Buch über Mobilius-Inseln wird bestätigen, dass eine Rückkehr nur durch Zusammenarbeit geschehen kann. Sofern Sie mich festnageln wollen, auf wie viele Wochen es gedauert hat, bis Draco und ich in der Zusammenarbeit Fortschritte gemacht haben, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Und falls Sie wissen wollen, wann und wie oft ich mit ihm geschlafen habe, denke ich, dass es Sie einfach nichts angeht. Und gerne dürfen Sie Veritaserum benutzen, um mich zu fragen, ob ich mich ihm freiwillig hingegeben habe, denn ich habe keine Geheimnisse diesbezüglich. Ich liebe Draco, und genau das werde ich Ihnen auch unter Einfluss von Veritaserum bezeugen können."

Das Publikum schwieg verblüfft, und während Malfoys Blick sich etwas beschämt gesenkt hatte, funkelte Hermine den Richter so voller Überzeugung an, dass dieser sie nicht einmal korrigierte, bezüglich seines Titels.

„Sie… erwarten Mr. Malfoys Kind, und Sie haben freiwillig mit ihm geschlafen. Ich werde Ihnen ohne Veritaserum glauben, Miss Granger", antwortete der Richter unzufrieden. „Mr. Malfoy trägt das Mal nicht mehr, aber er trug es, als sie auf der Insel ankamen, korrekt?"

„Ja", sagte sie, fast prüfend, fast herausfordernd.

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie beide nur Augenblicke zuvor auf verschiedenen Seiten gekämpft hatten und Ihren angeblich sofortigen Waffenstillstand werde ich nicht weiter kommentieren, so unglaubwürdig diese Aussage auch sein mag"; bemerkte er spöttisch, und Hermines Augen verengten sich wieder, „aber… Ihnen muss klar gewesen sein, dass Mr. Malfoy bei einer möglichen Rückkehr, einem Prozess ausgesetzt werden würde, oder nicht, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wirkte kampfbereit. „Es schien unvermeidlich, ja", bestätigte sie bitter.

„Und mit diesem Wissen, glaubten Sie dennoch an einen Freispruch?" Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten

„Was soll die Frage?", wollte Hermine stattdessen wissen, und der Richter machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, direkt auf der Insel zu bleiben, wenn Sie ihn so sehr lieben, anstatt nach Hause zurückzukehren, wo er mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Haftstrafe entgegenblicken wird?" Hermines Mund öffnete sich voller Empörung, und Harry sah die Beleidigung kommen, aber Malfoys Verteidiger war schneller.

„Einspruch!", wieder einmal. „Was soll das, Richter Howland? Wozu dient dieses Verhör?" Das Gremium beriet sich still, als Howland sich ihnen zuwandte, wohl um zu erfahren, ob er überhaupt auf Headley eingehen musste.

„Richter Howland, erläutern Sie Ihre Frage, bitte", bat ihn Richter Kent höflich, und Howland atmete beinahe nachsichtig aus.

„Nun, wie ich verstehe, war es den beiden ‚Verschollenen' irgendwann klar, wo sie waren, und was sie zu tun hatten, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und somit waren ihnen auch die Konsequenzen klar. Was es bedeuten würde, wenn Mr. Malfoy wiederkäme." Harry konnte den Worten des Mannes nicht wirklich folgen. Er verstand nicht wirklich. „Ein gesuchter Todesser, ohne Alibi am Tag des letzten Kampfes", fuhr er gedehnt sofort, fast ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Vielleicht mochte diese Insel furchtbar gewesen sein." Sein Blick fiel demonstrativ auf Hermine, dann auf Malfoy, wie um die Folgen zu zeigen, was Harry ziemlich dreist fand. „Aber… wäre Freiheit einer Strafe in Askaban nicht vorzuziehen gewesen?"

„Sie wollen sie bestrafen, weil sie sich entschieden haben, zurückzukehren? Das kann doch wohl nicht-", begann Headley zornig, aber Howland hob die Hand.

„-gewiss nicht, Mr. Headley. Ich finde Miss Grangers Vehemenz in Ihrer Verteidigung lediglich… kurzsichtig. Sie kann ihre Beziehung zu Mr. Malfoy verteidigen, wie es ihr beliebt, aber einer Strafe wird er deshalb nicht entgehen", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. „Und das wird sie gewusst haben, wie sie mir bereits versicherte."

Harry begriff. Und er ahnte, was der Richter jetzt fragen würde. Er hatte es befürchtete.

„Miss Granger, ich würde meine nächste Frage gerne unter Einfluss von Veritaserum stellen." Howland lächelte nun zuvorkommend, als ein Hilfszauberer eine schmale Phiole brachte, sie Howland übergab, und dieser nahe vor Hermine trat. Er neigte sich ein wenig hinab, reichte ihr die Phiole, und es war keine höfliche Bitte. Hermine stand unter Eid. Sie hatte zu tun, was das Gericht verlangte. Harry sah, dass Malfoy den Blick gehoben hatte, sie mit weiten Augen ansah, aber Hermine griff sich die Phiole, ohne zu zögern und trank den Inhalt in einem Schluck.

Und keinen Moment später verschränkte der Richter zufrieden die Arme.

„Miss Granger, planen Sie nach dieser Verhandlung und der Urteilsverkündung eine Flucht? Wollen Sie für Mr. Malfoy arrangieren, der Haftstrafe zu entgehen und seiner Idientität zu entsagen, um ihn rauszuschleusen? Raus aus England? Planen Sie, sich ins Ausland abzusetzen und dort unerkannt zu leben? Haben Sie vor, das Gesetz zu brechen?", fragte er beinahe boshaft, und Hermines verschleierter Blick sagte Harry, dass sie unter dem Einfluss stand, und die Wahrheit sagen musste.

Und er merkte gar nicht, wie er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Es verging ein Moment, in dem der ganze Gerichtssaal die Luft anzuhalten schien.

Und dann sprach sie. „Nein, ich plane nicht, das Gesetz zu brechen. Ich verhelfe Draco nicht zur Flucht ins Ausland oder zur Aufgabe seiner Identität."

Und fast wirkte der Richter ehrlich enttäuscht. Dann wandte er sich ans Gremium. „Eine weitere Phiole!", verlangte er ungeduldig, und ein weiterer Zauberer brachte ihm das Serum. Er schritt zu Malfoy, verlangte knapp, dass er es trinken sollte, und dann wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie zur Haft verurteilt werden, planen Sie, dieser Strafe zu entgehen? Egal, auf welchem Weg?"

Wieder konnte Harry nur gebannt zusehen, und dann schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf.

„Nein, das plane ich nicht." Fast sah es so aus, als wolle der Richter mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlagen. „Plant Miss Granger Sie aus Askaban zu holen? Hat sie die Absicht, Zauberstäbe zu organisieren?"

„Nein", sagte er wieder, und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Mr. Malfoy, antworten Sie mir wahrheitsgemäß!", verlangte der Richter nun gänzlich zornig. „Werden Sie zwanzig Jahre in Askaban verbringen, willentlich, ohne Widerspruch?" Headley wollte wieder einschreiten, aber gebieterisch brachte ihn Howland zum Schweigen, lauerte auf Malfoys Antwort, und dieser blickte ihm mit leerem Blick entgegen.

„Das werde ich."

Angespannte Stille herrschte jetzt im Saal, und der Richter wandte sich wütend ab.

„Das… ahem, das Greium zieht sich zur Beratung zurück", meldete sich Richter Kent zur Wort, wohl ein wenig überrascht und peinlich berührt über das harsche Verhör.

Und es geschah alles ziemlich zügig. Wahrscheinlich sah das Gremium ein, dass ihre Glaubwürdigkeit flöten ging, sollten sie Howland weiter erlauben, eine solche Hetzjagd auf den letzten Todesser zu veranstalten.

Und Harry neigte Ginny den Kopf zu. „Sie hat gelogen, nicht?", flüsterte er, so leise, dass nur Ginny es hören konnte.

„Nein", widersprach Ginny achselzuckend. „Er hat nur die falsche Frage gestellt", ergänzte sie lächelnd, und Harry dachte kurz nach. Hermine konnte nicht lügen, aber er nahm an, sie würde selbst im verzauberten Kopf nur auf präzise, sehr eindeutige Fragen, die Wahrheit sagen. Denn… nein, sie plante keine Flucht ins Ausland, so beängstigend die Wahrheit auch war. Und Malfoy schien nicht eingeweiht zu sein, in irgendwelche Pläne. Howland hatte sich selber ein Bein gestellt.

Das eigenartige war wohl, dass selbst die gute Seite es kaum als Sieg gegen die Ungerechtigkeit empfand. Keiner der Reporter machte Anstalten, Fragen zu stellen. Auch sie stand am Rand, wagte nicht, das Bild zu zerstören, auch wenn sie sich gerne von Draco verabschieden wollte.

Aber Hermine Granger lag in seinen Armen, ließ sich von Draco trösten, und es war herzzerreißend.

Das Urteil hatte gelautet, zehn Jahre Askaban, ohne Bewährung. Und Draco wurde heute noch in die Verwahrung überführt. Er durfte nicht einmal mehr nach Hause. Er kam direkt in Verwahrungshaft. Und es fühlte sich an, als hatte niemand triumphiert. Hermines Schmerz und ihr Leid wirkten so aufrichtig, dass es sich falsch anfühlte, zu glauben, es wäre gerecht. Zwar war es eine glimpfliche Strafe, aber eine Strafe war es trotzdem.

Pansy sah, wie Narzissa und Lucius bereits verschwanden. Sie hatten sich nur kurz von Draco verabschiedet, fanden es wahrscheinlich unangenehm, in Hermines Nähe zu sein, aber Pansy betrachtete beide mit einem traurigen Blick. Sie konnten eben nicht anders, die sturen Malfoys.

Hermine würde Dracos Kind bekommen, und es würde ohne Vater zehn Jahre aufwachsen müssen. Vielleicht besuchten sie ihn jede Woche? Aber es war trotzdem unerträglich traurig.

Kein Wunder, dass die Presse sich nicht gerade darum riss, ein Foto zu ergattern. Wiedermal zerstörte das Ministerium Glück und Liebe. Es war einfach nur widerlich.

„Interesse an einem Tee? Ich denke, es dauert noch eine Weile." Die Frau, die sich neben sie gestellt hatte, war Ginny Weasley, Rons Schwester. Sie hatte seine Augen, erkannte Pansy verblüfft. „Du willst dich von ihm verabschieden, nicht?", vermutete die hübsche rothaarige Frau verständnisvoll, und Pansy nickte dann.

Sie folgte Ginny raus aus dem Atrium. „Harry sagt, du bist mit meinem Bruder zusammen?", wollte sie direkt von ihr wissen, und Pansys Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

Sie war was?


	53. Chapter 53

**_53\. Not Goodbye_**

Er wusste nicht, warum er hergekommen war. Er mied die Verwahrung für gewöhnlich, wollte nichts mit den Leuten hier zu schaffen haben. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in diesem Bunker, aber heute… hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Vielleicht, weil Harry ihm fünf Nachrichten hinterlassen hatte, dass er zu Ginny und ihm kommen sollte, vielleicht, weil er trotzig war. Ein Arschloch, ein Masochist. Es war nämlich keine Freude, stattdessen hier zu sein.

Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn genau hierher gezogen.

„Weasley", begrüßte ihn die Tageswache, und er hatte Peter Declan als groben Schläger in vager Erinnerung. Aber er beschloss, nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren, nicht zu lange zu zögern.

„Wo ist Malfoy", wollte er also ohne eine Begrüßung wissen. Declans Mundwinkel zuckten bitter.

„Aufenthaltsraum", entgegnete die Wache unfreundlich, und Ron schritt zügig weiter. Die nächste Wache vor den doppelten Stahltüren ließ ihn am Ende des Flurs eintreten, und sein Blick flog über die trostlosen Stahltische, an denen die Verurteilten saßen, die bald nach Askaban überführt werden sollten.

Malfoy saß alleine an einem Tisch, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt. Es war bezeichnend, dass ihm die Uniform nicht über den Oberkörper passte, und er deshalb ein Trainingsshirt der Auroreneinheit bekommen hatte. Seine hellsilbernen Haare waren auffallend, und seine Bräune immer noch ungewohnt.

Ron blieb schließlich vor dem Tisch stehen und wartete, bis Malfoy ihn registriert hatte. Dieser hob den Blick, wirkte aber nicht überrascht. Eisgraue Augen musterten ihn.

„Ja?", fragte Malfoy ihn, mit tiefer Stimme, und Weasley setzte sich ihm gegenüber, wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, als ohnehin schon.

Und er sagte gar nichts, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, vergrub kurz den Kopf in seinen Händen, und überlegte krampfhaft, was er hier wollte.

„Bist du hier, um mich zu verprügeln?", vermutete Malfoys Stimme ruhig, und Ron glaubte, er klang auch noch amüsiert. Hastig hob sich sein Kopf wieder, und sein Mund öffnete sich knapp.

„Sollte ich das?", fragte er tatsächlich, und Malfoy ruckte mit dem Kopf.

Aber Ron wusste, was er hier wollte. Und es war erbärmlich.

„Warum hat sie dich genommen?", entkam es ihm beinahe hastig, beinahe beschämt. Malfoys linke Augenbraue wanderte höher, und er musterte ihn prüfend.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte er tatsächlich ein. „Schicksal, nehme ich an." Und es war so befremdlich. Fast hatte Ron vermutet, Malfoy würde die Verbindung zu Hermine zunächst abstreiten, aber er schien lange darüber hinaus zu sein, Dinge abzustreiten, nahm Ron an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, sich zu bekennen. Einfach zu akzeptieren, dass Hermine und er… zusammen waren. Es schmerzte oberflächlich, stellte Ron verblüfft fest. Es war eine Frage des Stolzes. Viel tiefer als das ging es kaum.

Wieder atmete Ron aus. „Bereust du es?", wollte er dann wissen, und er antizipierte Malfoys Frage.

„Was?" Denn es gab tausend Dinge, die in diesem Zusammenhang bereut werden konnten. Eigentlich jede Entscheidung, die Malfoy in seinem Leben hatte treffen können, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte.

„Den Portschlüssel berührt zu haben?" Und so viel hing an dieser Frage. So viel. Und Malfoy würde es vielleicht nicht einmal wirklich verstehen. Aber Ron verstand.

„Nein", sagte er, fast gleichmütig, fast sofort.

Und Ron hatte geglaubt, wütend zu sein. Malfoy zu hassen. Aber er fühlte gar nichts. Zumindest keine Wut. Malfoy bereute es nicht. Da hieß, er liebte Hermine. Er musste sie wirklich lieben. Und vielleicht hatte Ron niemals wirklich Sorge gehabt, dass Hermine tot wäre und nicht wiederkäme. Nein, vielleicht hatte er immer nur Sorge gehabt, dass sie ihn ersetzen könnte. Vielleicht war er so ein Arschloch. Und… scheinbar war er ersetzt worden. Mit dem nächstbesten Todesser, der Hermine über den Weg gelaufen kam. Es war bitter. Und es war der einzige Grund, warum es ihm so übel aufstieß. Er war so viel besser als Malfoy.

„Ich… hatte ihren Verlust nicht gut überwunden", begann Ron aus heiterem Himmel, einfach weil es für ihn wichtig war. Für ihn und sein Seelenheil. „Und im Moment bin ich auch nicht unbedingt ein guter Freund. Für Hermine", ergänzte er knapp. „Und ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber… bald bist du fort, und ich… wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass… ich es dir nicht übelnehme." Das tat er sehr wohl, aber aus dummen Gründen. Vor allem, weil es nicht viel half eifersüchtig auf einen bestraften Todesser zu sein, der nach Askaban käme. Malfoy war nie eine Bedrohung und würde es auch nicht sein.

Malfoy wirkte etwas perplex, auch Ron hatte nicht mit solchen Bekenntnissen gerechnet.

„Ok", war alles, was Malfoy erwiderte. „Ich… würde gerne das Buch zu Ende lesen, wenn es dich nicht stört", ergänzte er, hob das Buch höher, was er gelesen hatte, und Ron nickte nur. „In Askabn darf man nicht lesen", erläuterte Malfoy bloß. „Und ich hatte fast ein Jahr kein Buch mehr in der Hand", schloss er bloß. Und fast war es so typisch Hermine, was er sagte, dass Ron stutzen musste.

Ihm waren Bücher ziemlich egal. Ihm war Malfoys Meinung ziemlich egal. Und gleichsam bemerkenswert war wohl, dass auch Malfoy Rons Gefühlsregungen absolut egal waren. Rons Offenbarung, ihn nicht leiden zu können, prallten an Malfoy ab.

„Ok", erwiderte Ron bloß, lehnte sich zurück und atmete aus. Er fühlte sich besser, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. Der Titel des Buches war ‚Der Zauberdschungel'. Verblüfft stellte Ron fest, dass er das Buch kannte. Er hatte es selber im Fuchsbau im Regal stehen gehabt.

Und er blieb noch eine ganze Weile im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen, betrachtete Malfoy, und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es half ungemein, den Mann zu sehen, der ihn ersetzt hatte. Und es stach minimal, dass er zugeben musste, dass dieser Mann objektiv wohl in der Lage gewesen war, ein guter Mann für Hermine zu sein und sie hatte zurückbringen können. Und erst als die Wachen ihn aufforderten, verließ er Malfoys Tisch. Die Verurteilten mussten in die Verwahrungszellen zurück.

Und er nahm an, Harry und Ginny warteten schon. Länger konnte er sich nicht mehr verstecken.

Eigenartiger Weise hatte er plötzlich abgeschlossen. Hermine gehörte nicht ihm. Hatte sie wahrscheinlich nie. Und… es war kein Verlust, stellte er fest. Es war lediglich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken. Aber… er würde nicht sterben davon. Die Beziehung, die er mit Hermine geführt hatte, wirkte in seiner Erinnerung wesentlich erheblicher als sie es in Wahrheit wohl jemals gewesen war.

Erleichtert öffnete er die Tür. Denn ihm waren alle belanglosen Gesprächsthemen vor einer ganzen Weile ausgegangen, und er hatte Pansy Parkinson bereits zur zweiten Tasse Tee genötigt. „Da bist du ja endlich!", entkam es ihm gepresst, als er Ron praktisch gewaltsam am Arm ins Innere zog. „Komm rein", fuhr er ungeduldig fort, und Ron schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. Harry beurteilte sein Aussehen als einigermaßen ausgeschlafen. Ron wirkte etwas blass, etwas müde, aber immerhin war er nüchtern und ansprechbar.

Das reichte ihm völlig aus. Und im Türrahmen zum Wohnbereich blieb Ron stehen.

„Ja, wir haben Besuch. Äh… Ginny hat Pansy eingeladen. Und… ihr kennt euch ja", fasste Harry die seltsame Situation etwas unbeholfen zusammen, aber bei Merlin, er hatte keine Ahnung, was Ginny plante. Gut, vielleicht schon. Aber er hielt davon nichts. Es war einfach nur seltsam. Und Pansy wirkte genauso überrascht. Aber das wunderte Harry nicht, denn keiner der beiden wusste, dass der andere hier sein würde. Warum auch?

Und er verabscheute Ginny kurz dafür, ihn mit dieser Situation alleine zu lassen, während Hermine und Ginny im Garten sonst was veranstalteten. Aus dem Fenster hatte er lediglich erkennen können, dass sie ihre Wut – oder was auch immer – an Gießkannen, alten Schuhen und sonstigen Gegenständen des kleinen Schuppens ausließen. Diese zerstörten sie nämlich auf einigem Abstand mit dem _Diffindo_ -Zauber, und Harry hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, dieses eigenartige Verhalten zu analysieren. Nein, er war für die Verkupplung seines besten Freundes verantwortlich. Anscheinend.

„Hey", sagte Ron tatsächlich, etwas teilnahmslos, und Pansy wirkte alles andere als begeistert. Und sie schien diesen Plan sehr schnell zu durchschauen.

„Was soll das?" Sie wandte sich direkt an Harry, und am liebsten wollte Harry alles auf Ginny schieben, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Hermine wollte, dass wir uns alle sehen. Ich weiß nicht, worum es geht, aber ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist." Das waren die spärlichen Informationen, die ihm großzügigerweise mitgeteilt worden waren.

„Ich denke, ich werde gehen", erwiderte Pansy knapp und erhob sich vom Tresen.

„Bleib!", bat Harry sie mit erhobenen Händen. „Ich… hole Hermine, und sie erklärt, was sie erklären möchte, und – bitte bleib noch so lange. Dann kannst du gerne sofort verschwinden." Pansy zögerte einen Augenblick, betrachtete Ron, als würde er giftige Substanzen absondern, die möglicherweise ihr Schuhwerk vernichten würden, würde sie länger als nötig in ihrem Wohnzimmer bleiben, aber dann seufzte sie auf.

„Fünf Minuten", räumte sie also ein, und Harry schenkte ihr ein nervöses Lächeln. Er hatte nicht vor, in fünf Minute wieder da zu sein. Seine Aufgabe war gewesen, beide in ein Zimmer zu bekommen, und beide alleine zu lassen. In seinem Haus. Das ging ihm gegen den Strich. Aber er wusste, Pansy war die einzige Frau, die Ron mehr als einmal erwähnt hatte. Es musste irgendetwas bedeuten. Vielleicht hatte Ginny da schon Recht.

Aber ihm war es mehr oder weniger egal, denn er wollte wirklich hier weg.

Es war so unangenehm. Und sie glaubte, sie war mit Absicht in eine Falle gelockt worden. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, warum Ginny Weasley darauf bestanden hatte, sie zu begleiten.

„Was tust du hier?" Und er stellte diese Frage, als wäre sie der Eindringling hier. Was sie vielleicht auch war. Sie war sich schon nicht mehr sicher, wer hier wen manipulierte.

„Gar nichts", wehrte sie seine Frage ab und blickte starr nach vorne. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du hierherkommen würdest, wäre ich auch nicht hier", erläuterte sie eindeutig, und ratlos vergrub er die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen.

Er rührte sich nicht. Kam nicht näher, und Pansy wollte sterben.

„Ich… komme aus der Verwahrung", sagte er dann aus dem Kontext heraus, und diesmal hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht. „Ich war… bei ihm."

Er meinte Draco, nahm sie an. Auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum. Aber sie sagte gar nichts. Was sollte sie sagen? Warum war er da gewesen? Irgendwie war es offensichtlich, oder nicht? Hermine war zurück und Ronald Weasley hatte erneut die Chance, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, denn Draco würde ins Gefängnis gehen. Sie kam sich bescheuert vor.

Sie glitt vom Hocker und griff sich ihre Jacke, die neben ihr lag.

„Sag deinen Freunden, dass… ich gehen musste." Sie sah ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht.

„Aber Harry meinte-", begann er tatsächlich, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was habe ich wirklich mit euch zu tun? Ich brauche nicht das fünfte Kutschenrad zu sein, wirklich. Harry und deine Schwester, du und…-"

„-ich und wer?", unterbrach er sie tatsächlich, und sein Blick war so entwaffnend. Sie sah ihn für diese Antwort an.

„Weasley, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie scharf. „Du und sämtliche Reinblüterinnen innerhalb und außerhalb unseres Jahrgangs, du und Hermine, wie es aussieht und-"

„-ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen!", warnte er sie, und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Nein, du musst absolut überhaupt nichts. Vor allem, nicht mehr mit mir reden", erklärte sie überdeutlich und wandte sich ab. Sie schritt an ihm vorbei in den Flur, und sie hörte die Dielen knarren, als er ihr folgte.

„Warum bist du hier, Pansy?", fragte er sie erneut. „Im Haus meiner Schwester? Es muss dir doch zumindest unterbewusst klar gewesen sein, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich hier auftauche?"

Zornig drehte sie sich wieder um. „Ist das dein Ernst? Die Möglichkeit, dass du angezogen oder nüchtern bist, scheint schon weit hergeholt. Also entschuldige, wenn ich deine Anwesenheit nicht in Erwägung gezogen habe!"

Und tatsächlich lachte er auf.

„Wahnsinnig witzig", entgegnete er anerkennend. „Womit hat Ginny dich dann hergelockt?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen, aber sie verzog den Mund.

„Mir geht es alleine um Draco, Weasley! Nicht alles dreht sich um dich! Und Draco wird nach Askaban gehen, und hier hatte ich die Chance, noch ein wenig mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Hermine und er sind verheiratet, falls du es nicht weißt."

„Sind sie nicht", widersprach er fast sofort.

„Sind sie wohl", korrigierte sie ihn kalt.

„Weißt du, wie scheiß egal mir das ist?", fuhr er sie dann an. „Meinetwegen können sie Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen, so tun, als hätten sie geheiratet – mir egal!"

„Tatsächlich?" Sie sah ihn demonstrativ an. „Du bist eifersüchtig, schön! Aber-"

„-bin ich nicht", unterbrach er sie fast ungläubig. Und kurz verwirrte sie diese Aussage. Aber sie beschloss, darauf nicht einzugehen.

„Ich zumindest hatte meine eigenen Gründe, hier zu sein. Und du bist keiner davon."

„Ok", räumte er dann ein. Kurz hatten sich seine Arme fast abwehrend gehoben.

„Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß mit… mit…", seine Augenbrauen hoben sich abwartend, „… mit all deinen anderen Frauen", schloss sie etwas lahm, und kurz flackerte etwas in seinem Blick. Sehr kurz. So kurz, dass es kaum Verständnis sein konnte, aber dann verlor seine Haltung merklich an Angriff und Abwehr.

Und sein Blick war so offen, und fast glaubte sie, dass er erklären wollte, denn seine Lippen teilten sich, aber sie konnte nicht.

So wie er sie jetzt ansah, wusste sie schon, dass sie die Tür für ihn öffnen würde, würde er beschließen, zu ihr zu kommen. Und er brauchte nicht sehen, dass er einen Effekt auf sie ausübte, dem sie sich nicht verwehren konnte.

„Pansy-", begann er, und alleine ihr Name aus seinem Mund reichte schon. Sie wollte es nicht hören.

„-schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn. „Lass… mich einfach gehen."

Sie hörte, wie sich die Verandatür öffnete. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schlüpfte sie nach draußen, weg von ihm. Weg von seinen Freunden und seiner Schwester. Ihn gesehen zu haben, hatte ihr Herz viel zu schnell schlagen lassen. Und sie war diejenige gewesen, die nichts Ernstes mit ihm hatte anfangen wollen. Und deshalb wollte sie sich gar nicht seine Worte anhören. Er schuldete ihr nichts.

Sie wusste, sie würde heute Abend wieder traurig sein. Aus so vielen Gründen.

„Wo ist Pansy?", fragte Ginny gänzlich enttäuscht, und Ron wirkte gereizt. Hermine hatte ihn eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und ehrlich gesagt, erkannte sie ihn kaum. Aber sie nahm, dasselbe galt für sie auch.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er Ginny tatsächlich. „Macht dir das Spaß?"

„Spaß? Zu sehen, wie es dir schlecht geht, macht mir keinen Spaß. Pansy ist wirklich nett", räumte Ginny achselzuckend ein.

„Wirklich? Wenn du sie so nett findest, warum quälst du sie dann?"

„Mit was? Deiner Existenz?" Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine und Harry standen reichlich nutzlos neben den Geschwistern, die sich zornig anfunkelten.

„Oh, tu nicht so!", warnte Ron sie jetzt, aber Ginny reckte trotzig das Kinn vor.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du gänzlich unfähig bist", erwiderte sie direkt.

„Unfähig?", wiederholte Ron wütend. „Was genau schwebt dir vor? Hermine hat keine Gefühle mehr für mich, deswegen suchst du die nächstbeste, die sich erbarmt?"

„Ron-!"

„-vielen Dank, Ginny, aber ich komme gut alleine zurecht", unterbrach er sie kalt. „Und selbst wenn nicht", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort, denn Ginny schien ihm widersprechen zu wollen, „dann brauche ich garantiert nicht deine Fürsorge!", knurrte er.

„Pansy mag dich. Sehr", ergänzte Ginny mit beleidigtem Nachdruck.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es Ron fassungslos. „Was geht es dich an, verdammt? Lass es einfach sein!"

„Du bist so undankbar", entfuhr es Ginny zornig.

„Unfähig, undankbar – sonst noch irgendwas, was meiner fabelhaften Schwester missfällt?" Und es war unangenehm, aber fast erfüllte Hermine etwas, wie eine seltsame Nostalgie.

„Noch eine ganze Menge mehr!", behauptete Ginny, und Hermine glaubte, gleich würden sich beide auf dem Fußboden prügeln.

„Ich werde euch wirklich vermissen", entfuhr es Hermine mit belegter Stimme, aber mit einem sanften Lächeln. Ron riss den Blick von seiner Schwester los und sah sie an.

„Wo geht es hin?", fragte er sie, nicht völlig neutral und gleichmütig, aber Hermine war schon froh, dass er überhaupt aufgetaucht war. Und immer noch lächelnd schloss sie den Abstand und gab auch Ron, was er längst verdient hatte. Sie breitete die Arme aus und schlang sie um seinen Oberkörper. Er war größer als Draco. Sie hatte das Gefühl von Ron vollkommen verdrängt und vergessen.

Sie erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Nächte zu Beginn, als sie nur von Ron geträumt hatte, ihn so sehr vermisst hatte, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sterben zu müssen, alleine beim Gedanken an ihn. Und sehr langsam spürte sie, wie er sich entspannte, wie er in die Knie ging und die Umarmung erwiderte. Der Ärger, der in der Luft lag, verrauchte langsam.

Und sie erkannte seinen Geruch wieder. Ihre Erinnerungen kehrten deutlich zurück. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. „Immer." Und seine Umarmung wurde fester, merklich fester. Sie glaubte, sie spürte ihn zittern, und sie glaubte, sie konnte seine Tränen auf ihrer Schulter fühlen.

Und sie wusste plötzlich, was es bedeutete, dass sie gehen würde. Den Preis, den es kostete.

Irgendwann löste sie sich von Ron, und dieser wischte sich hastig über das Gesicht. Bevor es unangenehm werden würde, riss sie sich zusammen.

„Ich… ich hätte eine Bitte", begann sie schließlich, scheuer als sie es von sich gewohnt war. Harry atmete lange aus.

„Du meinst, etwas anderes, als das Ministerium mit Vielsafttrank zu täuschen, dir seltsame Dinge zu besorgen, die du im Gästezimmer einschließen kannst und meine Bewerbung als Leiter der Auroren?" Er fasste sie streng ins Auge. Und Hermine könnte es alles erklären, aber sie zog es vor, es nicht zu tun.

„Ich danke euch dafür", versicherte sie Harry und Ginny gleichermaßen, und Ron zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Leiter des Büros?", wollte er zweifelnd wissen. „Harry hat doch gar nicht die Qualifikationen dafür", begann er kopfschüttelnd, aber Hermine lenkte ein.

„Es muss ja nicht unbedingt sofort passieren. Aber…"

„Aber Hermine hat Pläne und Geheimnisse. Deswegen hinterfragen wir nichts. Und ich würde gerne Leiter sein, wenn es bedeutet, dass Donald nicht mehr mein Vorgesetzter ist", fuhr Harry grimmig fort.

„Wir haben ohnehin geplant, dass Harry in der Abteilung aufstiegt", bemerkte Ginny achselzuckend.

„Na dann", schloss Ron spöttisch, aber Hermine wollte auf etwas anderes hinaus.

„Ich… würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn… wenn-"

„-wenn was?" Harry sah sie an, und sie zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Ich liebe euch. Alle. Und… bevor ich gehe, würde ich gerne… noch etwas Besonderes erleben. Mit euch. Und ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt, dass ihr… nun… heiraten könntet? Jetzt, wo Ginny auch bald nach Plymouth will?", ergänzte sie vorsichtig, und Harrys Reaktion war durchaus sparsam.

„Heiraten? Jetzt?"

„Sonst werde ich es verpassen", erwiderte sie still.

„Du hast so viel verpasst, also…", begann Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber das würde ich gerne erleben."

„Merlin, es klingt, als ob du stirbst", mischte sich Ron gereizt ein. „Ich meine, wenn du mit Malfoy abhauen willst, dann… kannst du doch inkognito ab und an vorbeischauen. Wo wollt ihr überhaupt hin?" Scheinbar durschaute Ron Dinge schnell. Wenn auch nicht völlig korrekt. Aber sie war schon überrascht genug, dass ihm ihre Beziehung zu Draco so wenig auszumachen schien. Und es beruhigte sie sehr. Sie würde ihre Freude also nicht deshalb verlieren. Nicht einmal Ron.

Aber Hermine kam um die Antwort herum, indem Ginny den Abstand schloss und sie fest an sich drückte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine. Und natürlich sollst du mit uns noch etwas Unvergessliches erleben!" Und prompt wandte sie sich Harry zu. „Harry James Potter?", begann sie, und Harrys Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Würdest du mich heiraten? Sehr bald?", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, und Harry atmete resignierend aus.

„Immer, du Verrückte. Immer und Überall", antwortete er und musste grinsen. Ginny warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn so unverschämt, dass Hermine und Ron die Blicke senken mussten.


	54. Chapter 54

**_54\. Weddingbells_**

„Ich hab's!", entfuhr es Ginny etwas aufgelöst und sie zappelte auf dem Stuhl, wollte aufstehen, aber Molly hielt sie mit milder Gewalt zurück.

„Ginevra, du bewegst dich keinen Zentimeter, oder ich muss von vorne anfangen!", warnte sie ihre Tochter, während Hermine Ginnys Erklärung nicht erwarten konnte.

„Mum!", widersprach Ginny aufgeregt, aber Molly blieb eisern.

„Du hast dein Kleid an, dein Makeup ist frisch aufgetragen, und ich werde jetzt die Frisur beenden. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was jetzt gerade wichtiger wäre!" Ginny wandte sich auf dem Stuhl Hermine zu.

„Es braucht einen doppelten Zauber", sagte sie verschwörerisch. „Ich bin mir sicher!", versprach sie. „Auf dem ersten lag ein doppelter Zauber, weißt du? Bisher haben wir nur Objekte getestet, die singular magisch waren!" Hermines Mund öffnete sich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstand. Molly jedoch verstand nichts, und ihre Stimme klang gereizter.

„Ginny", sagte sie, drückte ihre Tochter an den Schultern zurück in den Stuhl, und missmutig starrte Ginny nach vorne, „ich hexe dir ein Vogelnest auf den Kopf. Halt einfach still."

„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht?", wechselte Hermine das Thema, denn heute kam es ihr mehr auf Ginny an, als auf ihren Plan. Mollys Ausdruck wurde weicher.

„Ja, wunderschön", bestätigte sie, und beendete liebevoll die letzten Handgriffe an Ginnys welliger Frisur. Gelbe Rosen steckten Ginny ab und an im Haar, während die Längen in anmutigen Wellen ihren Rücken hinabrauschten. Auch das Hochzeitskleid war in zartem Gelb gehalten und in Windeseile von der Schneiderin in Hogsmeade fertiggestellt worden. Molly hatte noch einen Gefallen eingefordert, denn Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit erfolgte tatsächlich nur fünf Tage nach Hermines Bitte.

„Wusstest ihr, dass Ronald ein Date mitbringt?", fuhr Molly gespannt fort.

Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Ginny, aber diese zuckte die Achseln. Erwähnt hatte er es nicht, aber verdenken tat es ihm Hermine auch nicht.

„Wen?", wollte Ginny wissen, aber Molly zuckte eindeutig die Achseln.

„Als ob er mir so etwas sagen würde! Also wirklich!", entrüstete sich Molly gekränkt. „Ich bin bloß die Mutter. Nichts weiter."

„Du wirst es früh genug erfahren", entgegnete Ginny lächelnd.

„Ja, hoffentlich möchte dein Bruder nicht auch so maßlos übertrieben spontan heiraten, wie meine unsägliche Tochter", bemerkte Molly schnippisch. „Fünf Tage Zeit… unfassbar", murmelte sie, aber Ginny grinste bloß. „Fertig", sagte Molly schließlich und tat einen Schritt zurück.

Ginny war wunderschön. Abwesend drehte Hermine an ihrem eigenen Ring, dem Erbstück der Malfoys, und dachte an Draco. Sie besuchte ihn jeden Tag in der Verwahrung. Und heute, bevor die Feier losging, würde sie ihn ein letztes Mal besuchen, war sich aber noch nicht sicher, was sie ihm sagen würde.

Denn morgen wäre die Überführung. Morgen würde er nach Askaban kommen, und wäre er erst in Askaban, wüsste sie nicht, ob der Plan noch funktionieren würde.

Und bisher waren sie und Ginny sowieso wenig erfolgreich gewesen. Aber vielleicht änderte sich das heute. Es musste, denn sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Und vielleicht hatte Ginny die Lösung des Problems erkannt. Und Hermine konnte gar nicht abwarten, es rauszufinden.

Es tat ihr wirklich leid, dass Ginny sich mit so etwas befassen musste, an ihrem gezwungenen Hochzeitstag, aber Hermine wusste keine andere Lösung.

Natürlich gab es andere Möglichkeiten. Hermine wusste, ihr Plan war so unsicher, wie jeder andere Plan. Aber sie fasste Hoffnung, denn sobald Molly fertig war, Ginny herzurichten, erhob sich ihre beste Freundin mit einem Ruck, raffte das Kleid zusammen, und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Komm mit", flüsterte sie fast.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Molly schien etwas zu ahnen, oder schien zumindest zu spüren, dass Ginny und sie etwas vorhatten, was vielleicht Ginnys Erscheinung schaden könnte.

„Eben nach oben", log sie so offen, dass selbst Hermine es hören konnte, und Molly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ein Fleck, Ginny!", warnte sie ihre Tochter mahnend. „Nur ein Fleck auf deinem wunderschönen Kleid, und du kannst dir selber einen Fleck-Weg-Zauber suchen, der die Seide nicht beschädigt!"

Aber Ginny war bereits aus dem Zimmer gerauscht, Hermine hinterher. Und natürlich gingen sie nicht nach oben. Sie stahlen sich nach unten, bogen durch den schmalen Flur und schlüpften durch die Hintertüre nach draußen, nicht durch die Küche.

Im Garten der Weasley wurde das treue Zelt aufgebaut, was schon Bill und Fleur als Hochzeitszelt gedient hatte, und Hermine und Ginny achteten darauf, niemandem in die Arme zu laufen, den sie kannten. Es waren schon einige entfernte Verwandte eingetroffen, zumindest diese, die so kurzfristig Zeit hatten, aber bei der Weasley-Familie waren das immer noch dreidutzend Leute.

Und auf der Ostseite des Hauses blieb Ginny stehen. Sie wirkte so eigenartig im wilden Garten der Weasleys. Die gelbe Seide wölbte sich leicht im Wind, und Hermine begriff, dass nur der kleinste Fleck auf ihrem Kleid sichtbar sein würde. Aber Tatendrang lag auf Ginnys geschminkten Zügen.

„Verstehst du, was ich meine?", griff Ginny ihre Worte wieder auf. „Der Eimer, die Gießkanne, die Handschuhe – das waren einfach nur… Objekte. Die Maske des Todessers war nicht nur allein magisch, sondern auch noch schwarzmagisch."

„Was heißt das?", entkam es Hermine, wenig begeistert. „Wir brauchen etwas Schwarzmagisches?"

„Bestimmt wäre eine zweite Maske ideal", vermutete Ginny, aber sah sich dann demonstrativ ratlos um. „Aber so eine werden wir hier garantiert nicht auftreiben können, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Ehemaligen sie als Artefakte behalten haben. Ich denke eher nicht", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete Hermine, und sah sich ebenfalls um, dachte nach, und Ginny blickte am Haus empor.

„Wir brauchen etwas Kleines. Etwas, das man unauffällig am Körper verbergen kann." Hermine nahm an, es gab Millionen magische Dinge im Haus der Weasleys. „Ich weiß…!", sagte Ginny dann. „Und wir können es sogar testen!" Und Hermine verstummte. „Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich abgewandt und verschwand mit gerafftem Kleid und schnellen Schritten zurück zum Haus, was windschief auf dem weiten Feld emporragte.

Gerade als Ginny im Haus verschwunden war, bog George um die Ecke, hatte wohl nicht nach ihnen gesucht, aber erkannte Hermine mit stirnrunzelndem Blick und kam näher.

„Hallo, Verschollene", begrüßte er sie freundlich, als er näher kam. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, und es sah wirklich gut aus, im Kontrast zu seinen roten Haaren.

„Hi, George", erwiderte sie die Begrüßung, ließ sich kurz von ihm umarmen, und dann grinste er.

„Du musst dir angewöhnen, nicht so gejagt auszusehen, Hermine", informierte er sie. Langsam hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel.

„Angewohnheit", entgegnete sie schlicht.

„Was treibst du hier draußen?", wollte er dann wissen und blickte über die undekorierte Ostseite des Grundstücks hinweg. Und Hermine versuchte, sich eine glaubhafte Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Eigentlich trieb sie hier verbotene Dinge. Mit seiner Schwester.

„Frische Luft schnappen. Ich… fühle mich nicht mehr sonderlich wohl, so eingeengt in Häusern", erklärte sie, was sogar der Wahrheit entsprach.

George schien darüber nachzudenken, und nickte dann.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er schlicht. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber er fuhr fort. „Tut mir leid, dass du solange fort warst und dass… dir alles hier fremd vorkommt." Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Schon gut." Es würde ihr nicht mehr lange fremd vorkommen. Denn lange wäre sie nicht mehr hier. Aber das sagte sie nicht laut. Und dann öffnete sich die Hintertür wieder. George verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr wollt also beide nach Luft schnappen, ja?", bemerkte er knapp, und Ginny stoppte auf halbem Weg, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. „Hey, Ginny, vielleicht solltest du dich umziehen! In diesem Ding willst du heiraten?", neckte er sie, aber bevor Ginny die letzten Schritte zornig überwand und ihn hätte verfluchen können, fing George an zu lachen und schloss seine Schwester in die Arme. „Kleiner Scherz, Gin", ergänzte er und Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung grinsend. „Siehst verdammt gut aus", schloss er liebevoll und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung.

„Danke, Georgie", sagte Ginny, während ihre rechte Hand unauffällig etwas hinter ihrem Rücken verbarg. „Wo ist Angelina?"

„Redet mit Harry über das Desaster der Sheffield Shooters kurz vor Ende des Spiels gestern. Zehn Punkte mehr, und die Armen wären endlich aufgestiegen, nach zehn Jahren", erklärte er bedauernd. Dann betrachtete er sie und seine Schwester ausgiebig. „Und ich nehme an, du möchtest mir sagen, ich sollte auch zu Angelina zurückgehen?", vermutete er scharfsinnig und versuchte hinter Ginnys Rücken zu blicken. „Und wahrscheinlich soll ich auch dafür sorgen, dass Harry dort bleibt?"

Hermine tauschte einen Blick mit Ginny, ehe diese resignierte.

„Ja", murmelte Ginny dann. „Wärst du so lieb? Wir bräuchten fünfzehn Minuten", überlegte sie dann. George schien kurz abzuwägen, schien wohl kurz zu überlegen, ob er fragen sollte, was sie beide vorhatten, aber scheinbar kam er dann zu einem Schluss.

„Ehrensache, Gin", erklärte er dann achselzuckend und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Passt auf, oder ihr werdet noch zu echten Rumtreibern", schloss er grinsend, während er sich abwandte. „Bis später", rief er ihnen über die Schulter zu, und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich mag ihn", sagte Ginny lächelnd, während sie ihm nachsah, wie er um das Haus verschwand. Und dann zog Ginny die Hand wieder hervor. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

„Zwei?", entkam es ihr dann, und ihr Blick hob sich.

„Den ersten benötigen wir, um die Durchführbarkeit unseres Vorhabens zu beweisen", erläuterte Ginny mit glühenden Wangen. „Die Frage ist nur, möchtest du – oder soll ich?"

Hier war er noch nie gewesen. Und er würde behaupten, noch nie solche Längen für irgendwen gegangen zu sein. Und er bereute bereits, an die Tür geklopft zu haben, während hinter ihm eine Fontäne irritierend laut plätscherte. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, warum Leute riesige Fontänen in ihren Vorgärten hatten, aber er wusste, er würde so etwas nicht haben wollen. Fast hatte er bereits das Bedürfnis, eine Toilette aufsuchen zu müssen.

Die schwere Tür öffnete sich schließlich. Und natürlich hatte er einen Hauselfen erwartet, aber es änderte nichts an seinem natürlichen Abscheu gegenüber Menschen, die noch immer Hauselfen als Diener beschäftigten. Höchstwahrscheinlich, ohne sie zu bezahlen.

„Hey", begrüßte er den runzeligen Elf. Missbilligung stand dem alten Geschöpf so offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als wäre Ron selbst ein Wesen, dass man besser mit der Fliegenklatsche verscheuchen müsste. „Ich hätte gerne-"

„-Grobok, wer ist an der Tür?", vernahm er eine kühle Stimme aus dem Innern.

„Grobok weiß es nicht, Madame", antwortete der Elf abschätzend, und Absätze näherten sich der Haustür. Mrs Parkinson trat neben ihren Elf und ihr Blick überflog Rons Gestalt mit vager Ablehnung.

„Ja?", wollte sie eher vorsichtig wissen, und Ron beschloss, einfach zu ignorieren, wie unangenehm dieses Treffen wirklich war.

„Ist… ahem – ist Pansy da?", fragte er, und so schnell war er sich noch nie so jung vorgekommen, so unsicher – so… eigenartig. Mrs Parkinson zog die Stirn in Falten, und tatsächlich erkannte Ron die Ähnlichkeit. Zwar hatte Mrs Parkinson die Haare streng zurückgebunden, in einer anmutige Frisur, und vielleicht umgaben einige Falten ihre Augen und ihre Mund, aber… jetzt, wo sie ihn so abwertend ansah, erkannte er die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Tochter. Fast musste er lächeln. Aber wirklich nur fast.

„Warum?", wollte die Frau alarmiert wissen, anstatt zu antworten.

„Ich würde sie gerne einladen, mich zu begleiten."

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Mr. – äh – Weasley?", erriet sie seinen Namen scheinbar mühelos, und Ron war sich sicher, sie kannte ihn aus der Zeitung. Oder vielleicht… hatte Pansy ihn erwähnt?

Und es war eine faire Frage, fand er. Nein, ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Aber… wer war sich schon ganz sicher bei irgendetwas? Gerne hätte er gesagt, Nein. Aber er war kein inkonsequenter Wichser mehr, und damit würde er wohl heute beginnen.

„Todsicher", bestätigte er also, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Mrs Parkinson rümpfte ein wenig genervt die Nase.

„Einen Moment", vertröstete sie ihn, und der Elf verblieb wie ein Schießhund an der Haustür, wohl um sicher zu gehen, dass Ron nicht Anstalten machte, tatsächlich reinzukommen. – Was er garantiert nicht vorhatte.

Es verging ein endloser Moment, in dem ihn der Elf missmutig musterte, und Ron an alles dachte, nur nicht an rauschende Wasserfälle, an tosende Brandungen, an Toilettenspülungen –

„-Hallo?", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sich hinter ihm jemand genähert hatte, und er fast erschrocken wandte er sich um. Kurz schluckte er schwer. Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters, mit wilden grauen Locken auf dem Kopf und einer gefährlich aussehenden Schusswaffe über der Schulter, stand nun direkt hinter ihm. „Kann man Ihnen helfen?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch. Die Kleidung des Mannes verriet Ron, dass er wohl magische Jagd betrieb, und Ron wünschte sich plötzlich seinen Zauberstab direkt in seine Hand.

„Ron – Ron Weasley, Sir", ergänzte er etwas zu hastig, denn die massive Waffe maß bestimmt eineinhalb Meter, und Ron wusste es besser, als dass er es auf einen Streit mit – höchstwahrscheinlich – Pansys Vater ankommen ließ.

„Weasley?", wiederholte er, und auch seine Stirn zog sich in krause Falten. „Interessant", schloss er bloß. Und tatsächlich begutachtete er ihn mit erkennbarem Interesse. „Geoffrey Parkinson", stellte sich der Mann vor und streckte ihm tatsächlich eine massige Hand entgegen. Und natürlich schüttelte Ron die warme Hand, denn – der Mann trug eine Schusswaffe über der Schulter!

„Nettes… Gewehr, Mr. Parkinson", erwiderte Ron anerkennend, und Mr. Parkinson lachte laut auf.

„Gewehr? Die Jugend von heute. Das hier ist eine Punkt 250 Kaliber Feuersalzbüchse, die bereits mein Großvater 1890 mit zur Jagd genommen hatte", erklärte er mit gewissem Stolz, und Ron konnte absolut gar nichts mit magischer Jagd anfangen. „Schon mal einen Blaubauchfasan geschossen, Weasley?", wollte er wissen, und Ron konnte ehrlich sagen, dass er noch kein einziges Tier erlegt hatte. Weder magisch, noch mit Feuersalz.

„Nicht direkt, Mr. Parkinson." Und Mr. Parkinson schien Rons nachtschwarzen Anzug einfach zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Vielleicht war exzentrische Kleidung in diesen Kreisen nicht ungewöhnlich, nahm Ron stirnrunzelnd an.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen was!", schien ihm einzufallen, und Rons Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig. Mr. Parkinson hob eine Augenbraue. „Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd, während er Rons Arm ergriff und ihn mitzog.

Tatsächlich gingen sie nicht sonderlich weit, denn neben dem Haus schloss sich eine Art Anbau an, wohl renovierte Stallungen, wie es schien, denn Pferde standen dort nicht, aber an der gesamten Wand hingen verschieden große Waffen, magische Bögen, Wurfmesser und allerlei Kleinigkeiten, die seinem eigenen Vater wohl große Lust auf einen Durchsuchungsbefehl im Hause Parkinson verschaffen würden.

„Beeindruckend", bemerkte Ron nickend.

„Das ist bei weitem noch nicht alles!", versprach Mr. Parkinson eifrig, und Ron war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Mr. Parkinson denken musste, weshalb er hier war, aber scheinbar war Mr. Parkinson dankbar für jede Gesellschaft, der er stolz seine Waffen präsentieren konnte. „Hier!", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er die Salzbüchse auf einen der Tische gelegt hatte, und ein weiteres Monster von der Wand nahm. „Halten Sie die! Sie glauben nicht, wie schwer diese kleinen Schätzchen sind!" Ron glaubte es ihm unbesehen, aber schon bekam er das Gewehr in die Hand gedrückt. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er damit anfangen sollte. „Gutes Gewicht, nicht wahr?" Lauernd sah er ihn an.

„Ahem..? Ich-"

„-Dad?"

Beide Männer wandten sich um. Die Waffe sank in Rons Hand, als er Pansy in der Tür zum Anbau erkannte. „Was tust du?", wollte sie von ihrem Vater verständnislos wissen, aber dieser schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein.

„Ich zeige Weasley, wie man eine Waffe hält", entgegnete er, und Pansys Mund öffnete sich.

„Warum?" Und Mr. Parkinson wirkte eine Spur beleidigt.

„Weil du dich nicht für Schusswaffen interessierst", entgegnete er bloß. Immer noch zeichnete Pansys Blick absolute Verständnislosigkeit und sie wandte sich an ihn.

„Und was willst du hier?" Ron kam sich albern vor, mit der Waffe in der Hand.

„Ich… ah…" Das Geschoss wog schwer in seinen Armen, und Mr. Parkinson nahm ihm das Gewehr enttäuscht wieder ab.

„Sollen wir rein gehen?", schlug Mr. Parkinson munter vor, aber Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst vorgehen, Dad", sagte sie bloß, und scheinbar verstand Mr. Parkinson diesen Wink. Und tatsächlich schenkte er ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick.

„Machen Sie es gut, Weasley", verabschiedete er sich, und Ron nickte überfordert. Kaum war er fort, schüttelte Pansy den Kopf.

„Was… was soll das?" Sie starrte ihn an. Er konnte sie nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen, wusste nie, was sie wirklich dachte, aber… je länger er sie betrachtete, umso schwieriger fiel es ihm, sich vorzustellen, dass er jemals echte Gefühle für Hermine gehabt hatte. Merlin, er war blind gewesen. Und er hatte keine Lust auf Spiele und Ausreden.

„Ich… wollte dich bitten, meine Begleitung zu sein. Heute, auf Harrys Hochzeit." Sie blinzelte tatsächlich. „Und ich… wollte mich entschuldigen." Sie schien etwas verwirrt zu sein.

„Weasley-", begann sie abwehrend, aber wie selbstverständlich kam er näher.

„-bitte, sag nicht nein. Ich weiß, ich bin… nicht unbedingt immer besonders clever, aber… heute Morgen bin ich aufgewacht, und zum ersten Mal wusste ich, wo ich sein wollte", entkam es ihm, immer noch überrascht. Denn ja, zum ersten Mal sah er vollkommen klar.

„Du wolltest im Jagdschuppen von meinem Vater stehen?", vermutete sie ungläubig, aber sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück, als er nahe vor ihr stand. Und er lächelte kurz.

„Ja, Parkinson. Genau hier wollte ich sein."

Und er sah sie schlucken.

„Aber… aber die anderen! Und Hermine-"

„-ich denke nicht an andere oder Hermine, wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe oder wenn ich morgens aufwache. Eigentlich muss ich nicht sonderlich viel nachdenken, um zu wissen, wo ich sein will." Unsicherheit trat in ihren Blick. „Es tut mir leid, wenn… ich dir wehgetan habe."

„Hast du nicht!", sagte sie entschieden hastig, etwas zu schnell, etwas zu defensiv.

„Es tut mir leid, Pansy", wiederholte er ungerührt, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich… ich kann nicht mit dir gehen. Ich-"

„-warum nicht?"

„Weil…"

„Weil?"

„Weil ich nicht kann!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich an, und sanfter Zorn flackerte in ihrem Blick. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Denkst du, du kommst hier her, machst mir irgendwelche Geständnisse und dann fliege ich in deine Arme?"

„Was für Geständnisse?", wollte er ruhig wissen, und sanfte Röte kroch in ihre Wangen.

„Nein, ich meine-"

„-ja?" Er ließ ihr keine Zeit für Ausreden. Frustriert atmete sie aus.

„Weißt du, du bist einfach-!"

Und schon hatte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt, sie näher gezogen und seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihren halbgeöffneten Mund. Sofort versteifte sie sich, aber er ging ein wenig in die Knie. Doch sie wich zurück, ein wenig geschockt, und definitiv atemloser.

„Nein!", sagte sie zitternd. „Ich kann mich nicht auf dich verlassen, weil ich nicht weiß, wann du das nächste Mal die Reißleine ziehst und zur nächstbesten-"

„-das wird nicht passieren", versicherte er ihr blind, ohne vollkommen sicher zu sein, aber es war ein felsenfestes Gefühl, was er verspürte. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Weasley-", widersprach sie warnend, aber wieder kam er näher.

„-ich will dich, Pansy. Nur dich. Niemanden sonst."

Und sie schwieg. Und er sah, sie hasste ihn. Und gleichzeitig… tat sie das nicht.

„Ich will dich nicht!", hauchte sie beinahe, aber Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Wirklich nicht!", beteuerte sie leise, während seine Hände den Weg um ihren Nacken fanden. Und er lächelte.

„Ok", sagte er nickend. Und dann hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel.

„Du bist ein Idiot", informierte sie ihn ruhiger. „Ein richtiges Arschloch", fuhr sie nickend fort. „Ein Riesen-" Aber er wollte es gar nicht hören. Es mochte alles stimmen, aber er war bereit, all das zu ändern.

Und er küsste sie ein zweites Mal, und dieses Mal, kam sie ihm entgegen, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, und eine wilde Leichtigkeit erfüllte ihn.

Alle bösen Geister waren verschwunden, und endlich sah er das Licht eines neuen Tages. So abgedroschen das auch klingen mochte.

Gespanntes Schweigen war über die Menge gefallen.

„Mr. Potter, Sie dürfen Ihre hübsche Braut nun küssen", eröffnete ihm der Beamte des Ministeriums lächelnd, und Harry kam dieser Bitte wohl nur zu gerne nach, und Hermine musste lächeln über seine unordentlichen Haare, die nie seinem Willen folgten, und sie musste lächeln über Ginnys verliebten Ausdruck, und sie klatschte sehr laut in die Hände, als die Zeremonie vorüber war, und Harry und Ginny mit einem Kuss ihre Ehe besiegelt hatten.

Das Streicherquartett spielte eine muntere Folklore, und sie spürte, wie jemand an ihren Haaren zog. Ron hatte sich zu ihr gelehnt, einen Strohhalm zwischen den Fingern.

„Wieso hast du Stroh in den Haaren?", fragte er sie, nachdem die kleine Menge an Gästen auf Ginny und Harry zutrieb, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Und Hermine musste grinsen.

Weil es funktioniert hatte, wäre die einfachste Antwort. Aber stattdessen zuckte sie die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete sie. Ron runzelte die Stirn, aber Hermine wechselte das Thema, als ihr Blick auf Pansy fiel, die Ginny erreicht hatte und bereits umarmte. „Pansy Parkinson?", stellte sie also die knappe Frage, und Ron verdrehte sehr typisch die Augen, zuckte ergeben die Achseln und schenkte ihr ebenfalls einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Draco Malfoy?", ahmte er ihre Tonlage nach, und sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und verstand. Ihre Hände legten sich über die kleine Wölbung ihres Bauches, die das lockere Kleid gut kaschierte, und beschloss, manche Dinge einfach zu akzeptieren.

„Hauptsache, dir geht's gut", entgegnete sie, und er nickte langsam.

„Jaah. Ich hoffe, dir auch", erwiderte er, und sie nickte dann. Und fast war der Kloß in ihrer Kehle unüberwindbar. Fast spürte sie die Tränen deutlich hinter ihren Augen, aber sie beherrschte sich, prägte sich Rons Gesicht einfach sehr gut ein, und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge.

„Mir geht es wunderbar!", bestätigte sie, und dann schlossen Ron und sie sich den anderen an, um Harry und Ginny zu umarmen.

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick zu den Heuballen, weiter hinten auf dem Feld. Dort war sie nämlich gelandet. Diesen Ort hatte sie sich vorgestellt.

Ginny hatte zwei alte Übungsschnätze aus ihrem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer geholt. Den ersten hatte sie in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt, und Hermine musste zugeben, dass Ginny ihre Magie gut beherrschte. Selbst diesen komplizierten Zauber. Und Hermine hatte sich gerne als Testperson angeboten, und war am geplanten Ort gelandet. Hogsmeade, vorm Honigtopf.

Dann war Hermine zurückappariert, hatte den Portschlüssel mit dem Diffindo-Zauber versucht zu zerstören, und hatte sich dann umgesehen. Und als sie den Schnatz ein weiteres Mal berührt hatte, hatte sie das weiche Heu genau vor Augen, den Geruch, die Konsistenz – und keine Sekunde später, war sie aus dem Himmel gestürzt, direkt in den fünfhundert Meter entfernten Heuballen hinein.

Danach war sie sofort ins Ministerium verschwunden, allerdings nur für eine halbe Stunde, denn die Feier war im Begriff gewesen, anzufangen. Aber… sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, es ihm zu sagen. Auf einmal hatte sie Angst befallen. Angst, dass er sich vielleicht anders entscheiden könnte. Angst, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Und vielleicht war sie abergläubisch, aber sie hatte ihm letztendlich bloß versichert, dass sie morgen bei seiner Überführung da sein würde.

Vielleicht hatte sie die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick erraten. Aber er hatte ihr versprochen, ihr zu vertrauen. Im streng bewachten Aufenthaltsraum hatte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss gegeben, und hatte gehofft, er würde einfach spüren, dass alles gut ausgehen würde, und wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Zum Abschied hatte er ihre Bauchwölbung geküsst, und Hermine hatte es fast das Herz gebrochen, ihn unwissend zurückzulassen.

Und jetzt schlug ihr Herz schnell, denn… der zweite Schnatz, der zweite halbzerstörte Portschlüssel, lag bereits in ihrer verhexten Handtasche, oben auf.

Auf den Rennbesen, den Saatsamen, den Medikamenten, dem Werkzeug, den vielen Kleidungsstücken, den Bildern ihrer Freunde, den Tränken und Zutaten, den Büchern, dem Grammophon und den vielen anderen Kleinigkeiten, wie den schlupffertigen Eiern, die sicher verstaut in einer Anti-Bruchkiste warteten.

Aber heute würde sie glücklich sein, und diesen Abend so verleben, als wäre es der letzte auf dieser Welt. Und mit Glück würde es so sein. Mit Glück würde es so passieren, wie sie geplant hatten.

Es bestand die Chance, dass es nicht klappen würde, aber… ein Risiko gab es überall, nahm sie an. Das war es, was das Abenteuer ausmachte. Und sie war bereit!

Fest umarmte sie Harry und Ginny, als sie an der Reihe war, so dass beiden die Luft wegblieb. Jetzt wurde gefeiert!


	55. Chapter 55

**_55\. Gone_**

Unsanft wurde er geweckt, aber gut geschlafen hatte er sowieso nicht. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. „Malfoy, aufstehen!", bellte eine der Wachen, rührte ihn aber nicht an. Die anderen Gewahrsamsgefangenen wurden gröber angefasst, aber er nahm an, seine körperliche Erscheinung war deutlich abschreckender.

Er dachte an sie, dachte an den eigenartigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn hatte schwören lassen, ihr zu vertrauen, und er fragte sich, was dieser Tag bringen würde. Sie würde einen Plan haben. Und es wäre kein ungefährlicher Plan, nahm er an.

Er überragte die anderen Männer, die sich den Schlafraum als auch dasselbe Schicksal teilten, und er kannte keinen von ihnen. Es war eine neue Generation an Schurken, an Bösewichten, und er wusste nicht, ob er sich noch mit ihnen identifizieren konnte.

Aber er musste keine Kontakte knüpfen, denn gleich kämen erst mal seine Eltern und sein Berater. Und mochte eine noch so verschlagene Zukunft auf ihn warten, vermissen würde er weder seine Familie, noch deren Rechtsberatung.

Er wusste, Askaban wäre die gerechte Strafe, der richtige Ort, an dem er sein müsste, aber… er wusste, dort würde er sterben, ohne ihre Nähe. Für sie wäre es besser, hier zu sein. Bei ihren Freunden. Sie würde eine makellose Zukunft vor sich haben, die besten Jobaussichten dieser Welt. Nur ohne ihn.

Es war ein kleines Übel, nahm er an. Ein schmaler Preis, den er zahlen müsste, für ihr Glück. Und sollte sie ihm heute einen Ausweg unterbreiten wollen – wusste er nicht, ob er ihr ihr wahres Glück streitig machen sollte.

Was wären schon ein paar Jahre in ewiger Dunkelheit? Was wäre schon Askaban? Vor allem… was wäre die Alternative?

Wie Hunde wurden sie voran durch die Verwahrungsgänge getrieben, bis zum Frühstückssaal. Es war nicht die Große Halle, nein, sondern lediglich der Aufenthaltsraum, mit Metalltischen, alten Brötchen und ziemlichen kaltem Tee. Aber allein das Prinzip von Frühstück im geschlossenen Raum an einem Tisch mit einer Tasse Tee war noch immer eine absolut neue Erfahrung für Draco. Er saß zwischen zwei untersetzten Kerlen, die grimmig auf ihre Teller starrten, und sie sprachen kein Wort mit ihm.

Und es war wie ein heimliches Signal, auf das die Haare in seinem Nacken so deutlich ansprangen, als wäre er zehn Jahre alt. Sein Blick hob sich, und auch die übrigen Insassen blickten zur Tür zurück. Mit einer bitteren Miene stand sein Vater in der Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, von zwei Wachen flankiert.

„Malfoy, du hast Ausgang", informierte ihn Peter Declan laut über die Köpfe der Insassen hinweg, mit gewisser Boshaftigkeit, denn die Insassen freuten sich nicht sonderlich darüber, dass er eine Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen schien, und Draco war ernsthaft überrascht, dass sein Vater um sieben Uhr morgens den Weg ins Ministerium gemacht hatte. Und er schien allein zu sein.

Müßig erhob sich Draco vom Tisch, ließ sein Frühstück unberührt zurück, und der missbilligende Blick seines Vaters glitt über seine ungepflegte Erscheinung. Was hatte Lucius erwartet? Dass er hier morgens einen Schönheitssalon besuchte? Aber er folgte seinem Vater und den Wachen, und tatsächlich schien sein Vater, mit wusste Merlin was für schwarzen Mitteln, einen zumindest kurzen Ausgang erkauft zu haben.

Sie erreichten den bewachten Wechseltrakt, der ins Ministerium führte, und bisher hatte sein Vater kein Wort gesprochen. Erst als sie den dunklen Gang verlassen hatten, verlor sein Gang an Steife.

„Ist Mutter hier?", fragte Draco ihn besorgt, anstatt einer Begrüßung, und sah sich im leeren Atrium um, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr Zeit als nötig, mit so wenigen Familienmitgliedern wie möglich verbringen.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Lucius ruhig. „Sie hasst das Ministerium und die Leute hier", ergänzte er leere Worte. „Die Kantine hat geöffnet. Lass uns… einen Tee trinken", schloss sein Vater und ging mit starrem Blick voran. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater in einer Kantine erlebt. Aber er folgte ihm. Ein heißer Tee klang wie immer verlockend.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis sie sich billigen Earl Grey in Pappbechern besorgt, und Draco von den wenigen Anwesenden bereits scheele Blicke verpasst bekommen hatte. Aber es störte ihn nicht wirklich. Er bemerkte es kaum. Die Kantine war größer als der Aufenthaltsraum in der Verwahrung, und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so eingeengt und klaustrophobisch.

Und dann brach sein Vater das eigenartige Schweigen. „Was hat deine Freundin vor?", wollte er direkt wissen, durchleuchtete ihn praktisch, und Draco blinzelte überrascht. Deshalb war sein Vater hier?

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin", korrigierte ihn Draco jedoch ganz zuerst, denn diese Fronten hatten um jeden Preis geklärt zu sein. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor seinem Vater, er wollte, dass Lucius ihn sah, ihn anerkannte, dass er verdammt noch mal genau hinsah, wen er jetzt vor sich hatte.

„Was auch immer sie ist", presste Lucius dann gezwungen hervor.

„Hermine ist meine Frau", erläuterte Draco, ohne jeden Zweifel.

„Vor welchem Gesetz?", schien Lucius sich nicht beherrschen zu können, besann sich dann aber. „Wie auch immer", fuhr er angespannt fort, „was hat sie vor?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie etwas vorhat?" Sein Vater schien sehr kurz nachzudenken. Er wirkte, als müsse er erst überlegen, ob er sein Geheimnis wirklich preisgeben wollte. Dann schien aber der Bösewicht in ihm zu siegen, und offen legte er die Hände auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe sie beschatten lassen." Dracos Stirn runzelte sich langsam. Aber es war nicht wirklich so ungewöhnlich, dass er es Lucius nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete Draco lediglich und kam sich immer entfernter verwandt zu seinen Eltern vor.

„Und es scheint nicht so, als plane sie, hier sesshaft zu werden, nach all den Besorgungen, die sie erledigt hat", fuhr er fort. Und dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. „Plant sie eine Flucht? Will sie dich mitnehmen?" Und Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nur, damit wir auf demselben Level sind", begann Draco langsam, „bist du dafür oder dagegen, sollte sie so etwas Absurdes vorhaben?", wollte er ruhig wissen, und kurz huschte ein Schatten über das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Die Verhandlung ist glimpflich ausgegangen, dank des Rückwirkungsverbotes, und unsere Familie hat keine weiteren Probleme bekommen", begann Lucius ausweichend, und Draco verstand sehr genau. Lucius war froh und dankbar, dass nur Draco ins Gefängnis musste, er selber aber verschont geblieben war. „In zehn Jahren, vielleicht eher, sollte für dich ein Hafterlass in Frage kommen, wärst du wieder ein freier Mann, und eine geeignete Position in der Firma wird sich schon finden", schloss sein Vater dann.

„Was soll mir das-?"

„-nichts ist es wert, zu fliehen, Draco", unterbrach ihn sein Vater dann streng. Und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht die verquere Art seines Vaters war, ihn zu bitten, hier zu bleiben, nach Askaban zu gehen, und plötzlich sah Draco es vor sich. Sehr genau sogar. Was passieren würde, wenn er blieb. Askaban, vielleicht acht Jahre Haft, dann der erkaufte Erlass, von dem sein Vater sprach, die Eingliederung in das Familienunternehmen, unterwegs die Entfremdung von Hermine, vielleicht sogar ein hässlicher Sorgerechtsstreit – es war ein hübscher Reinblüteralbtraum, der sich abzeichnete.

Und Draco tat, zu was er sich gezwungen sah. Um seinetwillen. Um Hermines Willen. Denn ihm blieb wohl kaum genug Zeit, die moralisch verwerflichen Vorstellungen seines Vaters zu kurieren. Das dürfte Jahre in Anspruch nehmen.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu fliehen, Vater", sagte er also, mit absoluter Sicherheit. „Ich möchte Buße tun, meine Haft absitzen und dann in mein altes Leben zurück. Mit Hermine", ergänzte er seine salzige Lüge um ein notwendiges Detail, um seinen Vater aufzuregen.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Frauen vergessen ihre Treue, wenn es zu Askaban kommt", ermahnte ihn sein Vater, aber Dracos Antwort schien ihn zu beruhigen. Und dann tat sein Vater etwas Eigenartiges. Tatsächlich kroch sanfte Entspannung in seine Haltung, und sein strenger Blick überflog seine Erscheinung. „Woher… hast du die Narbe über deinem Hals?", fragte er tatsächlich, und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater tatsächlich versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen.

Aber er antwortete ihm gehorsam.

„Ein schwarzer Tiger hat mich erwischt. Aber es war ein recht kurzer Kampf." Reglos blieb das Gesicht seines Vaters, aber sanfte Anerkennung kroch in seinen kalten Blick.

„Wir könnten zusammen auf die Jagd gehen, wenn du wieder raus kommst", schlug er ihm tatsächlich nachdenklich vor. Was war passiert? War Draco der Sohn, den Lucius endlich haben wollte? Fast war es witzig. Aber Draco lachte nicht.

„Sehr gerne, Vater", log er ernst. Eigenartig, wie manche Erkenntnisse einfach zu spät passierten. Aber jetzt konnte er sich eine Zukunft mit seinen Eltern nicht mehr vorstellen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er es nie gekonnt.

Es war doch ein ziemlich kühler Morgen. Der Wind hatte gedreht und brachte eisige Luft aus dem Norden. Harry hatte seinen Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und war ein wenig gerädert, selbst nach dem Aufputschzauber. Es herrschte eine eigenartige Stimmung im Haus, so kam es ihm vor, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Brötchentüte auf den Tresen in der Küche stellte. Sie hatten im Fuchsbau geschlafen. Selbst Pansy und Ron waren geblieben und auch die beiden saßen still und verkatert am Küchentisch. Arthur und Molly schliefen noch. Es war auch verdammt früh. Eigentlich viel zu früh.

Abwesend hatte Ginny bereits eine Kanne Tee aufgesetzt und starrte nach draußen. Harry schloss den Abstand zu ihr, legte ihr die Arme um die Taille und küsste seine hübsche Braut.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Harry sie still. Sie lehnte sich wortlos in seine Umarmung, und das stille Gefühl des Abschieds lag in der Luft, erfüllte das gesamte Haus, und es schlug ihm auf den Magen.

„Kommt ihr mit?", wandte sich Harry an Ron und Pansy, die nahe nebeneinander saßen und selber ein wenig überrumpelt von ihrer neuen Beziehung wirkten. Ron hob den Blick.

„Ich denke schon", sagte er unsicher, und er glaubte, auch Ron konnte es spüren. Es herrschte die Stimmung eines Aufbruchs. Dann kam Hermine in die Küche, hing ihre neue Handtasche über einen der Stühle und lugte in die Brötchentüte. Und was Harry in seiner Vermutung nur mehr bestätigte, war, dass Hermine eine solche Stimmung nicht anzumerken war. Sie schien sehr darauf bedacht, völlig normal zu wirken.

„Croissants", stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Und?", wandte sie sich munter an ihn und Ginny. „Wie hat das frischgebackene Ehepaar geschlafen?", wollte sie wissen, und Harry tat sich schwer, unbefangen zu antworten.

„Zu kurz", sagte er also wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ihr könnt später weiterschlafen, wenn ihr wiederkommt", schlug sie ihnen vor. Und es war Pansy, die es aussprach.

„Ron sagt, du planst eine… Flucht? Ich meine, ich bin absolut dafür, aber… wo wollt ihr hin? Ich meine…, ohne, dass das Ministerium Wind davon bekommt?"

Und Harry fasste Hermine streng ins Auge. Sie lächelte schließlich.

„Am besten… wisst ihr so wenig wie möglich", schloss Hermine geheimnisvoll, und Harry gefiel es alles nicht.

„Wann sehen wir dich wieder?", war Harrys nächste Frage, denn Ginny hatte ihm vieles erzählt, aber letztendlich doch nicht wirklich alles.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", erwiderte Hermine leichthin. Aber es war Harry nicht gut genug.

„Und wie willst du ihn überhaupt aus der Gewahrsamsgewalt bekommen?", fuhr er ungläubiger fort. Hermines friedlicher Ausdruck, verlor an Sanftheit. „Du hast keinen Zauberstab, er hat keinen Zauberstab – ich meine-"

„-Harry", unterbrach sie ihn, und er hasste, wie ruhig sie war, „bitte mach dir diese Sorgen nicht, ok?"

Aber es war ihm verdammt noch mal nicht gut genug!

„Warum nicht? Sag mir, warum nicht, Hermine?" Sie zuckte unvermittelt zusammen bei seinem Ausbruch, aber es war ihm egal. „Wieso kannst du nicht einfach bleiben? Wieso kannst ihn nicht nach Askaban gehen lassen? Denkst du, es ist ok, dass du ein Jahr fort bist und endlich wiederkommst, nur um nach drei Sekunden wieder zu verschwinden? Du bist schwanger, Merlin noch mal! Du solltest dich erholen! Du solltest nicht irgendwelche Aktionen planen, die dich mit Sicherheit auch noch nach Askaban bringen könnten!" Er hatte gar nicht laut werden wollen, aber… das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Und das vertraute Gefühl, was sich langsam wieder mit Hermine eingestellt hatte, versiegte gänzlich.

Kälte stand in ihrem Gesicht. Eine Kälte, die Harry immer noch so unbekannt war. Eine grimmige Entschlossenheit legte sich über ihre harten Züge, und er wusste, egal, was er sagte, es machte keinen Unterschied. Nicht mehr. Nicht mehr für diese Hermine. Und es war hart und ungerecht, und er würde es niemals begreifen können.

„Ich danke euch, für eure Unterstützung, eure Hilfe und euer Verständnis", sprach sie hohle Worte. „Aber ich sage es dir sehr deutlich, Harry, ich bin nicht für euch zurückgekommen. Nicht, um deinen Selbstzweck zu heiligen und nicht, um mein altes Leben fortzuführen. Denn das ist lange vorbei. Ich habe ein neues Leben, einen neuen Zweck."

„Mit Malfoy?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig, aber ihr Blick blieb hart.

„Mit meinem Mann, ja", bestätigte sie, und er hasste, dass sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Und er wollte sie fragen, warum sie überhaupt zurückgekommen war, aber er tat es nicht. Er wollte nicht, denn er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Und du kannst gleich gerne mitkommen, Harry. Ich würde es mir wünschen-"

„-warum?", unterbrach er sie sofort. „Weil wir uns sonst erst in hundert Jahren wiedersehen?" Und ihr Blick verriet nichts! Nicht ein Gefühl! „Das Ministerium wird dich finden, verstehst du das? Es gibt keinen Ort, wo ihr unentdeckt bleibt, Merlin noch mal! Und ich werde auch noch den Ärger bekommen, weil sie denken werden, ich hätte dir geholfen!", fuhr er sie jetzt an. Aber sie schien sich nicht die geringste Sorge zu machen. Überheblich war sie immer schon gewesen, immer gänzlich überzeugt von ihrem Verstand. Und Harry hasste das auch. „Ich werde garantiert nicht mitkommen", schloss er dann kühl.

„Doch, das wirst du." Es war Ginny, die sprach, und ihre Stimme ließ tatsächlich keine Widerworte zu. Aber Harry legte es drauf an.

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Es gibt darüber keine Diskussion, hast du gehört, Harry Potter?"

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen", entgegnete er gereizt.

„Sicher kann ich das", behauptete sie lediglich achselzuckend. „Aber das muss ich nicht, denn es stellt sich überhaupt nicht die Frage, ob du mitkommst oder nicht. Ganz einfach."

„Ich-!", begann er aufgebracht, aber Hermine mischte sich ein.

„-Harry, du musst nicht mit", erklärte sie, und ihre Stimme war ruhiger geworden. „Aber ich bin erwachsen, ich habe ein Leben, das auf mich wartet. Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir keine Sorgen um mich machen musst, dann meine ich es vollkommen ernst. Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule, wir wohnen nicht im selben Gemeinschaftsraum", fuhr sie traurig fort, „und das ist ok", schloss sie sanft.

Und es war nicht ok. So hatte Harry sein Leben nicht geplant. Aber er hatte den Kampf verloren. Er besaß nicht mehr die Macht, Hermine zu überzeugen, sie umzustimmen, und er seufzte schwer.

„Versprich, dass du wiederkommst", sagte er schlicht.

„Harry-", begann sie gequält.

„-versprich es mir, Hermine", beharrte er kopfschüttelnd. Und sie resignierte.

„Ok. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte sie still, und er wusste nicht, ob sie log. Aber manchmal musste man Hoffnung haben. Und darin war er ja bekanntlich so gut.

„Lasst uns essen", schloss er seufzend. Und natürlich würde er mitkommen. Er würde jede Sekunde nutzen, sie noch sehen zu können. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es lange dauern würde, bis er sie wiedersah.

Wenn er sie überhaupt wiedersehen würde, dachte er plötzlich mit einem Schaudern, und eine Gänsehaut kroch seinen Rücken hinab. Und er betrachtete sie, während sie sich setzten, Ginny die Brötchen aufschnitt, und er versuchte, alle schlechten Gefühle zu verdrängen, und sich einfach Hermine in sein Bewusstsein zu rufen.

Ihr Lächeln, ihre leuchtenden Bernsteinaugen, die das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne fingen, und vor Tatendrang geweitet waren.

Und fast wirkte sie… wie nicht von dieser Welt. Nicht mehr. Sie war… nicht mehr gezähmt. Sie wirkte so befreit von allen irdischen Dingen. Als gehöre sie nicht mehr hier hin. Als fühle sie sich hier nicht Zuhause. Eine stille Sehnsucht ging von ihr aus, und er war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, ob es nur die Sehnsucht nach Malfoy war. Und es schien eine Sehnsucht zu sein, die niemand von ihnen hier stillen konnte. Die Insel hatte Hermine verändert. Auf eine eigenartige Weise, schien Hermine zu sich selbst gefunden zu haben, und besser konnte Harry es nicht beschreiben.

Der Wind hatte eine frische Brise nach London getragen, und fast war es, als spüre selbst der Wind, dass etwas Entscheidendes bevorstand.

Hermine war längst fort. In ihrem Geist zumindest war sie das, dachte Harry unwillkürlich.

Immer wieder fuhr Hermines Hand über ihren Unterleib, in beruhigenden Bewegungen. Jetzt, wo der Zeitpunkt näher rückte, kam auch die Angst. Schleichend, aber sie kam.

Der Wind zog an ihren Haaren, spielte mit ihnen, und langsam erhob sich die Sonne über den Horizont. Steif umklammerten ihre Finger den Griff der Tasche, die andere Hand war in ihrer Jackentasche verborgen.

Sie erkannte, wie er aus der Kutsche stieg, die ihn zum Hafen eskortiert hatte. Dort würde das Boot nach Askaban ablegen. Aber er war nicht alleine. Seine Eltern waren bei ihm, und bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte, wandte sie sich Ginny zu.

„Hast du alles?", fragte Ginny sie sehr leise. Hermine nickte kaum sichtbar.

„Ja", murmelte sie tonlos. Und auch Ginny schien zu begreifen, dass das jetzt das Ende war. Ihr Blick wirkte auf einmal glasig, aber sie schien sich zu beherrschen und weinte keine Träne. Und kurz, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, drückten sich die Freundinnen. Kurz, aber heftig.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Ginny lächelnd. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. Harrys Blick war nicht zu deuten, und sie nickte ihm ebenfalls zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Ron und Pansy, die selbstvergessen Händchen hielten, und fast war Hermine wirklich froh und glücklich. Sie hinterließ keine Trümmer, keinen Schaden. Alles würde ohne sie funktionieren. Sie hatte hier alles erledigt.

Ron schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, und Hermine wusste, sie musste jetzt handeln oder nie.

„Hermine", rief Harry hinter ihr, und sie wandte sich noch einmal um. Der Wind zog und zerrte an ihr, schob sie praktisch weiter, fort von ihren Freunden, und dann hob Harry schmal die Hand zum Abschied. „Du hast es versprochen", erinnerte er sie, aber fast schluckte der Wind alle seine Worte. Hermine nickte steif. Ja, sie hatte versprochen, wiederzukehren.

Und sie würde versuchen, ihr Versprechen zu halten.

Und bevor sie weinen würde, wandte sie sich ab, ging dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen, und Draco wartete bereits, stand am Pier, und die Wachen schienen bereit, die Gefangen zu verschiffen. Die restlichen Askaban-Kandidaten waren ebenfalls mit Kutschen eingetroffen.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn etwas außer Atem.

„Du zitterst ja", flüsterte er, als die Wachen ihm etwas Freiraum ließen. Allerdings nicht besonders viel. Draco senkte den Kopf, küsste ihre Lippen, und sie spürte, wie kühl ihre Lippen tatsächlich waren, im Gegensatz zu seinen. Er löste sich nicht weit von ihrem Mund, und sie sah hinauf in seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen Augen, die nicht verbergen konnten, was seine ganze Erscheinung versteckte. Es waren schlimme Tage für ihn gewesen. Alle Freiheit und Freude war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Es tat ihr weh.

„Bereit, mein Mann?", fragte sie ihn tonlos, und kurz ruhte sein Blick reglos auf ihr. Dann glitt er über seine Familie, die missmutigen Wachen, die aufgewühlte englische See, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kurz.

„Bereit, meine Frau", erwiderte er. Unbemerkt zog sie die Hand aus der Jackentasche. Sie ließ den Schnatz aus dem Taschentuch ins Gras fallen, und Dracos Blick folgte der kleinen Kugel.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", flüsterte sie, und ihre Stimme versagte. Das wollte sie ihm sagen, für den Fall, dass es nicht funktionierte und sie ihn nicht wiedersah. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Und wieder schloss er den Abstand, legte den Arm um ihre Taille, und er roch so fremd. Er roch nach Gefangenschaft und Schmerz, und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn nach Askaban gehen zu sehen. Sie würde es niemals können. Es war nicht richtig. Sie spürte, wie er sie einatmete, als er den Kuss beendet hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine", erwiderte er. „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite", wisperte er. Und sie tauschten einen letzten Blick, bevor sie sich gleichzeitig bückten.

Und sie hörte die Wachen sprechen, hörte jemanden rufen. Schemenhaft bewegten sich die Gestalten auf sie zu.

Aber gleichzeitig berührten ihre Finger das kühle Metall, und Hermine spürte das vertraute Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel. Ihre Blicke waren fest ineinander versunken, und dann verschwamm die Küste in tausend Farben, versank im wilden Nebel und alle Geräusche verstummten.

Hermine setzte ihr ganzes Vertrauen, ihre ganze Hoffnung in Ginnys Können. Der Mobiliuszauber war gebrochen, nur die Apparierfunktion war im Schnatz erhalten geblieben. Für eine Sekunde schmerzte es sie, nicht mehr mit McGonagall gesprochen zu haben, die bestimmt viele Fragen gehabt hätte, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht wiedergefunden hatte, um sich tatsächlich wirklich verabschieden zu können – aber… soweit es sie betraf, war sie gar nicht wirklich hier gewesen.

Die Vision hatte ihr gezeigt, warum sie hatte zurückkehren müssen, und sie hoffte nur, sie würden es alle überstehen. Vor allem ihr Sohn. Wegen ihm war sie schließlich hier gewesen. Und für Dracos Schicksal.

Der Zauber nahm sich Zugriff auf ihre Gedanken, und für Draco müsste es genauso sein, dachte sie mit wilden Herzschlägen, und sie dachte an die Farben der Lagune, an die Wasserfälle, an die hohen Bäume ihrer Insel, das fremde Lied der Vögel, den seidig weißen Strand, und ihre blauen Gorillas, die auf sie warten würden.

Sie dachte an Zuhause.

Sie schloss schließlich die Augen, und dann… waren sie fort.


	56. Chapter 56

**_56\. Her favourite Story_**

 _*17 years later*_

Noch war es nicht ganz dunkel draußen. Sie erkannte die Umrisse des Gartens, und Glühwürmchen tanzten ihren Tanz in der lauen Dämmerung. Es klopfte sachte gegen ihre Tür, und sie ließ das Buch sinken. Ihre Mum steckte den Kopf herein.

„Noch wach?", erkundigte sie sich, aber es war erst viertel nach zehn. Es waren Sommerferien. Natürlich war sie wach! Es gab so viele Bücher zu lesen und leider so wenig Zeit. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Na klar", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Ihre Mum kam ins Zimmer, die Haare in einer schicken Hochsteckfrisur, und sie roch nach Parfüm. Sie roch nach Abenteuern. Sie war die letzten Wochen viel unterwegs gewesen, hatte Kongresse besucht und ihr Expertenwissen mit einem Haufen alter Männer geteilt, wie ihr Dad es erklärt hatte. Ihre Mum war ziemlich klug. Sie war Professorin für Verwandlung auf Hogwarts, und es gab natürlich bessere Aussichten, als seine Mum ständig in der Schule sehen zu müssen, aber die letzten Wochen hatte Lily sie wirklich vermisst.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und strich ihr übers Haar. „Wie war der Kongress?", wollte Lily wissen, aber ihre Mum zuckte die Achseln.

„Schrecklich langweilig", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Weil du klüger bist als all die anderen?", wollte Lily gespannt wissen, aber ihre Mum lachte.

„Die anderen sind auch sehr klug", räumte sie lediglich ein.

„Ja, aber du weißt alles, Mum", widersprach Lily kopfschüttelnd.

„Über magische Zeitreisen, ja", bestätigte sie grinsend. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Buch. „Über exotische Meerespflanzen – nicht wirklich", schloss sie und strich wieder übers Haar.

„Es ist spannend", rechtfertigte sich Lily defensiv. Sie musste sich von ihren Brüdern schon genug Stichelleien anhören.

„Hey, meine Tochter muss sich nicht rechtfertigen, wenn sie ein Buch liest! Das weißt du genau." Und Lily wusste auch, warum.

„Weil Lesen bildet und weil Tante Hermine viel gelesen hat", bestätigte sie, und Ginny legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ganz genau", sagte sie ruhig. Ihr Vater erzählte nicht viel von Tante Hermine. Lily wusste nicht wirklich, warum. Aber ihre Mum hatte die Geschichte schon einhunderttausend Mal erzählen müssen, hatte Lily wieder und wieder vom golden Schnatz erzählen müssen, der eigentlich ein Portschlüssel in ferne abenteuerliche Welten war, und jedes Mal, wenn Lily bei einem Spiel in Hogwarts den Schnatz fing, hielt sie den Atem an und hoffte, vielleicht ein einziges Mal, ebenfalls aus dieser Welt geschleudert zu werden, um auf einer exotischen Insel mit blauen Groillas zu landen.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb Gryffindor kein Spiel mehr verloren hatte, seitdem sie die Position des Suchers belegte. Vielleicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Und sie kuschelte sich in die Armbeuge ihrer Mutter, während sie ihr Buch zur Seite legte.

„Mum, erzählst du mir die Geschichte?", bat sie leise, und sie würde nie zu alte sein, für diese Geschichte. Fünfzehn war kein Alter, mit dem man plötzlich aufhörte, Geschichten zu lieben. Und garantiert nicht diese Geschichte!

„Schon wieder?", wollte Ginny grinsend wissen, aber Lily nickte heftig. Seitdem sie acht Jahre alt war, war es ihre absolute Lieblingsgeschichte. Es gab keine bessere. „Aber dann wird geschlafen", ergänzte ihre Mutter streng, und Lily nickte bloß.

„Es war einmal ein Junge, der auf einer magischen Insel, verborgen in den alten, wilden Ozeanen des ersten Zeitalters geboren worden war. Die Insel besaß keinen Namen, war auf keiner Karte zu finden, und der Junge kannte keine Städte, keine Schulen, keine Millionen Menschen auf einem Fleck. Er kannte nur die Insel, nur die Tiere, die dort lebten. Und seine Eltern." Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. „Seine Haare waren von der Sonne geküsst, so hell, dass sie aussahen wie glänzendes Silber, und er trug seinen Speer immer über dem Rücken, immer auf der Jagd nach wilden Tieren, wie sein Vater es ihm gezeigt hatte. Er konnte klettern und fischen, er konnte zaubern und ritt auf den Rücken der Blauaffen über die Gebirgsketten und schlief in Höhlen, vor denen ein Feuer prasselte, und auf hohen Bäumen, direkt unter den Sternen. Er sprach die Sprache des Baumvolks, half den schwachen Tiere, aber doch lag er des nachts manchmal wach und blickte hinauf zu den Sterne."

Ihre Mum machte eine Pause, und Lily stellte sich vor, dass sie in Höhlen schlief, oder auf Bäumen, und dass sie überwältigt sein würde, von dem klaren Sternenhimmel, mit tausend Konstellationen, die es gar nicht gab. Dass sie das Rauschen der Wellen hören würde, die tropische Luft atmete, und es war das beste Gefühl, was sie sich vorstellen konnte.

„Der Junge hatte Fernweh", fuhr Ginny fort, während sie Lilys Arm streichelte. „Er träumte von Welten, die er nicht kannte, von Menschen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er träumte von etwas, was ihm die verzauberte Insel nicht geben konnte. So schön sie auch war. So perfekt sein Leben sein mochte. Der Junge fühlte sich allein. Seine Freunde waren Tiere, und manchmal sehnte er sich nach anderen Kindern. Denn er wusste, es musste sie geben. Es gab sie nur nicht hier. Nicht auf seiner Insel."

„Und dann was?", flüsterte Lily beinahe tonlos, aber ihre Mum drückte sie fest.

„Eines Tages beschloss er, die Insel zu verlassen. Unbemerkt von seinen Eltern, stahl er das Boot, packte Proviant, und bewaffnet, mit bloß einem verzauberten Schwert, machte er sich auf den Weg, stach in See, aber er war nicht allein. Im Wasser wartete ein Monster, mit acht Köpfen", fuhr sie fort, und jedes Mal hielt Lily den Atem an. Sie wusste, warum er das Schwert brauchte, sie wusste, woher es seine Eltern hatten – sie kannte jedes Abenteuer des Jungen auf der Insel, denn ihre Mum hatte ihr alles erzählt! Aber mittlerweile mochte sie die Geschichte am liebsten, wo der Junge die Insel tatsächlich verließ, um hier hin zu kommen. Nach England!

„Und dann?"

„Dann zerstörte das Monster das Boot des Jungen, mit nur einem Schlag seines Schwanzes, aber der Junge stach ihm das Schwert mitten in die Brust", fuhr Ginny gespannt fort. „Und er hatte nur wenig Zeit. Er schwamm dem Schimmern entgegen, dem Portal zu unserer Welt."

„Und hat er es erreicht?"

„Das werden wir sehen, nicht wahr?", flüsterte ihre Mutter strich ihr über die Haare und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz.

„Wann kommt er?", fragte Lily bloß, wie sie es jedes Mal fragte.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Schatz", versprach ihre Mum lächelnd. Seit einem Jahr versprach sie es.

„Und… wenn er nicht kommt?" Denn Lily wusste, ihr Vater war nicht ganz so voller Hoffnung, wie es ihre Mutter war. Ihr Vater hatte manchmal Zweifel an der Insel, und ob Tante Hermine sie tatsächlich erreicht hatte, aber… ihre Mum nicht. Und ihr Onkel Ron auch nicht. Ihr Onkel erzählte ihr manchmal besonders wilde Geschichten von dem Jungen auf der Insel, wie er ein Einhorn mit bloßer Geisteskraft von einer Insel in einem See an Land befördert hatte, und dieses Einhorn dann sein Reittier wurde, nachdem er es gezähmt hatte. Sein Onkel Ron hatte für den Jungen sogar noch eine Schwester erfunden. Sie hatte dunkle wilde Locken, war genauso schlau wie Lily es war, und sie liebte Quidditch.

„Wenn nicht…", begann ihre Mutter mit Wehmut in der Stimme, „dann ist es das beste Märchen dieser Welt", schloss sie mit einem Lächeln, und das konnte Lily nur bestätigen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihre Mum.

„Ich hoffe, er kommt", flüsterte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie träumte im Arm ihrer Mutter von wilden Feuern, von tanzenden Schatten der Flammen, die spannende Geschichten erzählten, von bunten Vögeln, die ihre nächtlichen Klagelieder sangen, und von dem Jungen. Von dem silberhaarigen Jungen, den sie so gerne kennenlernen wollte.

Und würde er kommen, wusste Lily, würde sie ihn irgendwann heiraten. So ging jedes gute Märchen aus, das sie kannte.

Mit einem Lächeln war sie eingeschlafen, und ihre Mum legte sie vorsichtig zurück auf die Kissen.

„Du bist da." Er hatte die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, und gerade erhob sich Ginny vom Bett ihrer Tochter. Liebevoll strich sie ihr über die Haare und löschte lautlos das Licht auf dem Nachttisch, nachdem sie das Buch abgelegt hatte.

„Hey", erwiderte sie, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, und sie verließen Lilys Zimmer, ließen die Tür aber einen Spalt auf, denn absolute Dunkelheit konnte ihre Tochter noch immer nicht gut vertragen. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er sie, mit mildem Interesse, denn er wusste, Ginny verstand sich nicht sonderlich gut, mit den alten Professoren, die gänzlich andere Theorie-Ansätze vertraten.

„Fantastisch", entgegnete sie trocken, griff locker nach seiner Hand, und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander, als sie die Treppe hinabgingen. Oben rumste es laut, und er seufzte auf.

„Wenn die beiden nicht gleich das Licht ausmachen und den Mund halten-"

„-es ist Freitag", beruhigte sie ihn grinsend.

„Für Alby und James ist immer Freitag", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd. Die beiden konnten unerträglich sein. Vor allem in den Ferien, dachte er resignierend.

„Wie war es bei dir?", fragte sie ihn, lehnte sich an seine Seite, und gähnend gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht bekamen sie jetzt etwas Ruhe. Alle Kinder waren auf ihren Zimmer, Ginny war endlich Zuhause, er war endlich Zuhause….

„Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass der Antrag durch ist", sagte er dann. Es war eine zähe Verhandlung gewesen, und Harry konnte dieses Thema auch nicht mehr ertragen. Nicht eine Sekunde länger. Nicht eine Seite der verfluchten dreibändigen Akte länger.

„Er ist durch? Das heißt-?" Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„-das heiß, soweit es irgendeine Haftstrafe betrifft, ist Draco Malfoy freigesprochen", schloss er müde. Ginny lächelte jetzt.

„Wunderbar", sagte sie, ehrlich erleichtert.

„Sie werden nicht wiederkommen, weißt du? Es war vollkommen unnötig, dass ich ganze zehn Monate meiner Zeit, mit diesem Verfahren verbracht habe", erinnerte er sie bitter. „Falls sie überhaupt dort gelandet sind, wo sie hatten landen wollen", ergänzte er, und er wusste nicht mal, was ihn davon abhielt, daran zu glauben. Vielleicht die Angst, dass er ewig warten würde. Und dass sie niemals wiederkamen. Für Ginny und Ron mochte es mittlerweile ein schönes magisches Märchen sein, für ihn war es die nagende Ungewissheit.

Und Ginny war gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Wenn sie wiederkommen, ist Draco ein freier Mann. Und das war es wert, Harry." Er rümpfte die Nase. Er war Leiter der Aurorenabteilung geworden, um sinnlose Verfahren gegenüber ehemaligen Todessern durchzuboxen. Wenn sie tatsächlich wiederkamen, erwartete er Malfoys ewigen Dank, so viel stand fest. Und noch einiges mehr.

Und dann hoben beide den Blick.

Es war mehr als selten, dass der Kamin zu so später Stunde noch flackerte.

„Wollte sich noch ein Professor privat mit dir streiten?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch bei seiner Frau, als er die Verbindung freigab, und die Flammen sich grün färbten. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry fürchtete schon, es wären schlechte Nachrichten vom Fuchsbau. Arthur bekam ab und an Schwächeanfälle. Vielleicht hatte Molly endlich kurzen Prozess gemacht und ihn ins Mungo zum Checkup verfrachtet. Aber es war Greyson, stellte Harry verblüfft fest, als er den Kopf in den Flammen erkannte.

„Entschuldige die späte Störung, Harry", begann sein Kollege ein wenig atemlos.

„Was ist los?" Greyson hatte heute wieder einmal Außendienst, und Harry fragte sich, wen er heute hatte einsammeln müssen, dass er ihm Bescheid geben musste. Schließlich war es Freitag, es war angenehm warm – ideales Wetter für Unruhestifter und Kleinkriminelle.

„Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten", begann Greyson, und seine Augen waren geweitet, seine Stimme gesenkt, als wäre er nicht allein, aber Harry spürte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Was würde er nicht für möglich halten?

„Am Pier ist ein Junge appariert, Harry. Aus dem Nichts! Die Externen haben ihn aufgegriffen, nass und leicht verletzt."

Ginny hatte neben ihm seine Hand ergriffen. Harry konnte nur in die Flammen starren. Das konnte nicht-!

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Ginny jetzt tonlos, und Harry konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Es konnte nicht sein. Nach all den Jahren. Es konnte nicht sein.

„Malfoy", sagte Greyson, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. „Kilian Malfoy", schloss er mit gewisser Spannung in der Stimme, und Ginny fiel ihm lachend um den Hals, bevor sie sich vor den Kamin kniete.

„Wir kommen sofort!", sagte sie völlig begeistert, vollkommen euphorisch.

„Das dachte ich mir", bestätigte Greyson lächelnd. Sie wandte sich ihm zu.

„Sag den Jungen Bescheid. James soll aufpassen. Wir sollten zusammen los!", flüsterte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen, und langsam kroch das Verständnis in die Windungen seines Gehirns.

Es hatte funktioniert. Es hatte all das funktioniert, was Hermine geplant hatte, ging ihm fassungslos auf.

Und langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

„Natürlich", entfuhr es ihm nickend. „Wir sind unterwegs", wandte er sich ebenfalls an Greyson, der lächelnd die Verbindung beendet hatte. „Wir holen ihn nach Hause", schloss er leise, und Tränen standen in Ginnys Augen.

Siebzehn Jahre waren vergangen. Harry kam es vor wie gestern, dass Hermine einfach vor ihren Augen verschwunden war. Einfach fort. Und nie mehr hatten sie von ihnen gehört, hatten nur hoffen können, dass alles gut gegangen war.

Und jetzt… wusste er es.

Hermines Sohn war zurückgekehrt, wie die Vision es vorhergesagt hatte.

Seine Tochter würde sterben vor Aufregung, nahm er lächelnd an. Harry konnte die eigene Aufregung selber kaum verbergen, aber er würde Lily nicht wecken. Morgen konnte sie ihn kennenlernen.

Den Jungen, der die Insel verlassen hatte. Den Jungen, auf den sie warteten, seitdem er geboren war.

Und er wusste, Hermine und Draco würden ihrem Sohn nach Hause folgen.

Ganz bestimmt. Er war sich sicher.

Ginny fiel ihm in die Arme, und nach siebzehn Jahren löste sich der Knoten, der um sein Herz gelegen hatte. Er hatte keinen Grund zur Sorge gehabt. Hermine hatte recht behalten, wie sie immer recht behielt.

Seine beste Freundin. Die Heldin seiner Geschichte.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Epilogue_**

 _Part 1 – Home_

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, der Strudel, der Sog durch die Farben und Zeiten. Er wusste nur, er hatte Hermine an seiner Seite gespürt. Er wusste, dass, wenn sie nicht ihr Ziel erreichten, er zumindest an ihrer Seite durch die Unendlichkeit treiben würde. Und das war ihm gut genug. Es würde ausreichen.

Aber abrupt endete ihr sphärischer Fall, und plötzlich stürzte er in helles Licht. Grelle Sonne blendete ihn, seine Arme ruderten wild, und hart landete er auf dem Rücken. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, und er konnte eine Weile gar nichts tun, außer nach Luft zu schnappen. Es war, als wöge er eintausend Kilo. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, die Gesetze der Schwerkraft wirkten gegeneinander, und hielten ihn einerseits fest am Boden und wollten ihn andererseits wieder in die Luft schleudern.

Wie damals.

Es war wie damals. Er blinzelte in das grelle Licht, bevor seine Haut die Sensationen der Hitze spüren konnte, die durch seinen Körper rauschten. Mit einem Mal erwachten seine Sinne. Er hörte die Vögel, die Wellen, den Wind. Er roch das Bouquet an überreifen Früchten, an salziger Luft, und er spürte den Sand unter seinen tauben Fingern. Die harten Körnchen gruben sich in seine Haut, und die Hitze konsumierte ihn, schickte ihn fast in eine Bewusstlosigkeit, aber dann sprang sein Gehirn vom Leerlauf in volle Funktionsfähigkeit.

Er bekämpfte die Kraft, die ihn am Boden hielt, und seine Muskeln protestierten, als er die Barriere überwand. Die Welt kippte in die richtigen Fugen, und er konnte sich aufsetzen. Blinzelnd sah er sich in der grellen Sonne um, und Erleichterung überkam ihn. Er konnte Arme und Beine bewegen. Und er erkannte den Strand.

Es war ihr Strand. So reich an Botanik und Schönheit, wie er ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Er war erstaunt, wie schnell das Gefühl von Heimat sich einstellte.

Und dann sprach er.

„Hermine?", rief er mit kehliger Stimme, zu leise, als dass sie ihn hätte hören können. Benommen rappelte er sich auf. „Hermine!", rief er lauter, dehnte seine Stimmbänder, und mit wackligen Schritten kam er voran. Seine Füße, die in den funktionalen Schuhen der Verwahrungshaft steckten, versanken im Sand. Ihm war unglaublich heiß.

Aber er wusste, wohin er ging. Zielstrebig führten ihn seine Schritte zum Rand des Strandes, und er glaubte, sogar die Stelle erkennen zu können. Der Sand wirkte unordentlich. Er fiel zitternd auf die Knie und begann zu graben. Mit bloßen Händen hob er kiloweise Sand aus der ehemaligen Grube. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

Er glaubte fast, an der falschen Stelle zu graben, bis – seine Fingerspitzen auf etwas Hartes trafen!

Er lehnte sich tiefer, umfasste den breiten Koffer mit beiden Händen, und zog! Sand rieselte zu allen Seiten, und er hievte ihn neben sich. Er öffnete die magischen Schließen, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Es war so, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Beide Zauberstäbe lagen obenauf, und er steckte beide ein. Den Koffer ließ er vorerst zurück.

Er erhob sich wieder, überblickte den Strand mit verengten Augen, aber… Hermine war nicht hier. In seinen Gedanken hatte er sich vorgestellt, dort zu laden, wo die Zauberstäbe waren denn… das war das wichtigste. Wo war sie gelandet? Was hatte sie sich vorgestellt?

Sorge löste seine immense Erleichterung sehr schnell ab. Wie gefährlich war ihr Sturz gewesen? Und er glaubte, Hermine hatte weitergedacht. Ein solcher Sturz wie seiner, war nicht ungefährlich. Er erschütterte den Körper, war vielleicht… gefährlich für eine schwangere Frau, und seine Füße setzte sich in Bewegungen, fanden sicheren Halt in der Umgebung, und seine Instinkte erwachten nach einer langen Zeit wieder.

Sein leicht gebogener Zauberstab summte zur Begrüßung in seiner Hand, und er führte den Aufspür-Zauber stumm aus. Die Spitze glühte heller, wenn er ihn nach Norden ausrichtete. Er hechtete voran, bis er praktisch rannte, denn noch immer war es ein Leuchten, kein Blinken. Er war noch nicht nahe genug.

Schweiß lief seinen Rücken hinab, aber er achtete es nicht, stürmte voran, schlug sich blind durch das Dickicht, und jedes Monster, was durch ihr Verschwinden vielleicht wieder zum Leben erweckt war, war ihm im Moment egal. Denn wozu sollte er auf dieser Insel überleben, wenn Hermine nicht hier war?

Und dann flackerte der Zauberstab.

Die Lagune! Er konnte das Wasser hören! Schneller trugen ihn seine schweren Füße, und er brach durch die Sträucher, und endlich-! Er war am Ziel!

Kurz stockte er, stolperte fast, als er innehielt, und der Zauberstab sank in seiner Hand. Wo war sie? Sein Blick wanderte über die unberührte Natur, über ihre Höhle, über den See. Sein Atem gefror.

Und dann griff der Impuls, und fast sprang er in den Sprint, lief um den See, bis er auf die Knie stürzte. Wasser netzte seine Beine, und er warf den Zauberstab neben sich, griff unter ihre Arme und zog sie an Land. Im flachen Wasser hatte sie gelegen, und sie musste diesen Ort in ihren Gedanke gehabt haben, denn ein Sturz ins Wasser würde ihren schwangeren Körper schützen. Vielleicht zumindest.

„Hermine", sagte er flehend, schüttelte sie an den Schultern, aber sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. „Hermine!", wiederholte er, presste sein Ohr gegen ihren Brustkorb, und angestrengt lauschte er. Er hörte es! Ihr Herz schlug! Lange Schläge sandten direkte Erleichterung durch seinen Körper.

Er angelte sich den Zauberstab und sprach einen sehr leichten Weck-Zauber. Ihr Körper zuckte, bevor sie weit die bernsteinfarbenen Augen öffnete. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Hustend lehnte sie sich zur Seite, spuckte Wasser neben sich, und sofort griff er um ihre Oberarme. „Sieh mich an", befahl er rau, und ihr Blick hob sich wieder. „Bist du ok?", fragte er. „Hermine, sag irgendwas!", verlangte er ungeduldig. Aber sie sagte nichts, sah sich desorientiert um, und dann brach ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Er war so unfassbar erleichtert. Und dann fiel sie in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest an sich, und er konnte diese Begrüßung nur erwidern.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihre nassen Haare, und sie hielt ihn fest.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie seine Worte, und seine Augen schlossen sich erleichtert. Alles war gut. Sie waren zurück. Er löste sich von ihr, und seine Hand legte sich über ihren Bauch.

„Ist alles gut mit ihm?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an, aber sie lächelte weiterhin.

„Ich denke, er hat die Reise überlebt." Draco konnte kaum fassen, dass es geklappt hatte. Dass Hermine es tatsächlich fertiggebracht hatte.

„Danke", sagte er plötzlich voller Demut. „Du hast mich gerettet", ergänzte er. Aber sie schenkte ihm einen spöttischen Blick.

„Malfoy, bedank dich nicht bei mir. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir einander das Leben retten", sagte sie die Worte, die sie hier schon so oft geäußert hatten. Er musste grinsen. Dann wurde sie ernst, beinahe feierlich.

„Ich weiß, wie er heißen wird", eröffnete sie ihm aufgeregt, als hätte sie es ihm schon vor Wochen erzählen wollen. Er war noch vollkommen überfordert von der Reise, der Ankunft, dem Sprint hierher, aber er sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete er und fiel zurück auf das Steinbett. Die Nässe machte ihm nichts, sie kühlte seine erhitzten Glieder lediglich angenehm. Sie griff sich ihre Handtasche aus dem seichten Wasser. Er sah, sie hatte sie mit einem Wasserfest-Zauber geschützt. Sie war verdammt clever, seine Frau.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, öffnete die Tasche, und er konnte die unendlichen Tiefen nur erahnen, als sie fast mit halbem Oberkörper darin verschwand.

„Wir können das auch verschieben?", schlug er ihr vorsichtig vor, denn vielleicht gab es erst mal andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern sollten, aber sie schien ziemlich versessen darauf, ihm etwas zu zeigen.

„Au!", rief sie dann, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Was ist los?" Alarmiert wollte er aufspringen.

„Das dämliche Schwert ist überall im Weg", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, und nahm saugend die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers in den Mund. Aber sie schien gefunden zu haben, wonach sie suchte.

„Das Schwert?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig.

„Sicher. Es musste wieder mit. Kilian wird es brauchen", bestätigte sie, undeutlich, mit dem verletzten Finger im Mund.

„Kilian?", wiederholte er entgeistert. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln reichte sie ihm das trocken gebliebene Buch.

„Der Zauberdschungel", las er tonlos. „Von Kilian Clay McGroff. Dein Ernst?", erkundigte er sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln bei ihr, aber sie nickte heftig.

„Einen besseren Namen gibt es wohl nicht, oder?" Er sah sie an, und tatsächlich fand er den Namen nicht direkt abschreckend.

„Kilian Malfoy", sagte er dann, und sofort zog sich ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie spöttisch. „Wieso sollte er nicht Granger heißen?"

„Du bist meine Frau, du heißt Malfoy", entschied er achselzuckend. Und tatsächlich glaubte er, dass bereits jetzt ein Streit losbrechen würde, aber sie zuckte bloß die Achseln.

„Ok", antwortete sie dann mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben, Mr. Malfoy." Er lehnte sich näher, denn er musste sie küssen. Er musste einfach. Und sie kam ihm entgegen, lehnte sich in den Kuss, und ihre Lippen waren weich und wundervoll. Und dann begriff sein Verstand, was sie gesagt hatte. Er löste sich von ihren herrlichen Lippen, und ihr Blick war wunderbar verschleiert.

„Was meinst du damit, er braucht das Schwert?", entfuhr es ihm. Aber bevor sie antworten konnte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Du denkst… er verlässt die Insel?", flüsterte er fast.

„In sechzehn, siebzehn, achtzehn Jahren. Plus, Minus ein Bisschen", bestätigte sie nickend. Sein Kiefer lockerte sich.

„Aber…"

„Keine Sorge, Draco", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Vertrau mir", ergänzte sie sanft.

Und natürlich vertraute er ihr. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er sich damit abfinden konnte.

 _*four month later*_

„Scheiße", entkam es ihm zornig, und beinahe trat er nach dem dämlichen Huhn, was gackernd um seine Füße lief, genauso panisch, wie er es war. „Scheiße!", wiederholte er lediglich, hielt den Zauberstab ausgestreckt von sich, aber er konnte es nicht orten. Dieses kreuzdämliche Messer!

„Ich will ja nicht drängeln oder so, aber-", begann sie gepresst, und er hörte ihre Wut deutlich. Überdeutlich.

„Ich kann es nicht finden!", rief er aufgelöst, mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Was?", entgegnete sie laut und unterdrückte die nächste Wehe nur mühsam. Draco spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

„Das dämliche scheiß Messer, Hermine!", rief er lauter.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab!", befahl sie gepresst aus dem Innern der Höhle, und Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. Er brauchte das Messer. Mit dem Messer hatte er geübt. Der Zauberstab war zu mächtig. Ein zu tiefer Schnitt und er hätte ihre Wirbelsäule durchtrennt.

„Ich mache es mit dem Messer oder ich mache es gar nicht!", knurrte er, und wusste, wie dumm seine Worte waren.

„Oh, du machst es gar nicht, ja?", rief sie zornig. „Perfekt. Dann ziehe ich mich am besten wieder an, und wir verschieben den Spaß, ok?" Und jetzt schrie sie tatsächlich auf. Diese Wehe war schlimmer als die vorherigen. „Beweg deinen Hintern hier rein, Draco!", donnerte ihre Stimme, und verzweifelte suchte sein Blick den Boden ab.

„Ha!", rief er heiser aus. Er hatte es! Versteckt unter den alten Säcken hatte es gelegen. Das miese kleine Messer! Hastig griff er es vom Boden und hastete zurück in die Höhle. Sie lag auf dem Bett, halb saß sie bereits, so anstrengend war es. Schweiß stand sanft auf ihrer Stirn, glitzerte im Dämmerlicht der Höhle, und mit einem Mal befiel ihn die starre Panik. War es sauber genug? Nein, war es nicht. Es war eine Höhle, nicht das Mungo.

„Draco", bat sie ihn keuchend. „Es wird Zeit."

Vollkommen überfordert stand er vor ihr, das Messer in der Hand, und er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Das Üben an den dreihundert Kürbissen hatte ihn nicht wirklich vorbereitet. Die Bücher hatten ihn nicht wirklich vorbereitet, und all die Monate, die er Zeit gehabt hatte, den Magischen Schnitt zu üben, waren verdammt noch mal nicht genug gewesen! Er kam sich vor wie ein dummer Junge, mit einem scheiß Messer in der Hand. Er würde sie verletzen! Merlin, er würde seine Frau aufschneiden und wusste nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, wie er sie wieder zu hexen sollte!

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er tonlos, aber sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir haben geübt. Hundertmal." Dreihundertmal, dachte er in Gedanken. Aber trotzdem.

„Hermine-"

„-Malfoy, es ist keine Frage der Höflichkeit, ok? Mach es einfach! Jetzt! Ansonsten…" Ihr Atem ging schwer, und er wusste, es gab keine Alternative. Scheiße.

Er kam näher, desinfizierte das Messer mit dem Zauberstab. Und dann griff die Routine. Die ganze Übung musste sich jetzt auszahlen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur mit einem letzten tiefen Blick in ihre schmerzerfüllten Augen, hob er den Zauberstab, betäubte ihren Unterbauch, setzte das scharfe, glänzende Messer an – und stach in die Bauchdecke. Er hielt die Luft an. Immerhin hatte die Betäubung gewirkt, denn sie schien nichts zu spüren. Ein feines Rinnsal Blut rann über ihre Haut, und er wurde nervös.

Zügig stillte er die Blutung mit dem Zauberstab, und dann schnitt er weiter, öffnete ihre Bauchdecke, und fast wurde ihm schwindelig, als er erkannte, dass sich ihr Bauch öffnete, dass sich die erste kleine Hand nach oben schob.

Merlin.

Ihr Körper fiel zurück, ihr Atem ging schwer, und er hatte keine Zeit mehr, vollkommen entgeistert zu sein. Mit sterilisierten Händen griff er in ihren Unterbauch. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Gebärmutter, hatte keine Vorstellung von all den Dingen, die in ihrem Körper vor sich gingen – er wusste nur, dass er diesen winzigen Menschen retten musste. Er spürte die Nässe nicht, spürte die Reste des Fruchtwassers nicht, ignorierte das Blut. Er hob seinen Sohn empor, durchtrennte die Nabelschnur, und hatte kaum Zeit, überwältigt zu sein. Er legte ihn auf die sauberen Tücher, wo das kleine Geschöpf hustete und andere Geräusche machte, aber er musste die nächsten Schritte ausführen.

Das Buch zeigte die Reihenfolge deutlich auf. Aufschneiden, säubern, vernähen. Ganz einfach. Stumm übte er die Säuberung aus, bevor er den Zauberstab auf die unverletzte Haut legte.

„ _Consuere_!", sagte er fest, und gebannt verfolgten seine Augen den magischen Funken, der die offene Haut wieder verschloss. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber sie war wach, denn ihr Mund verzog sich ab und zu. Er wartete nur wenige Sekunden, aber es kam ihm vor wie hundert Jahre, ehe der Funke verglühte, und ihre Bauchdecke wieder verschlossen war.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er nassgeschwitzt war.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, denn er war wie versteinert. Hatte es geklappt, oder hatte er sie umgebracht. Erschöpft atmete sie aus. Ihre Augen flatterten auf.

„Wo… wo ist er?", wollte sie müde wissen, blass und schwach. Er wandte sich um. Richtig. Er musste sich kümmern. Musste sich kümmern. Um sie. Um ihn. Das war es, was er tat. Auch ihn säuberte er, so wie es das Buch vorschrieb, und plötzlich war es ein sauberes, kleines Baby, was auf den Tüchern lag, kaum die Augen öffnen konnte, und behutsam hob er ihn, in eines der Tücher gewickelt, hoch. Er trug ihn, als könne er zerbrechen, und so fühlte er sich auch an. Als wöge er nichts. Als könne ein Windhauch ihn forttragen.

Und er legte ihn in ihre wartenden Arme, und noch immer tat sein Herz schwere Schläge. Noch immer fürchtete er, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Ihr Blick fiel liebevoll auf das Baby, und sie hielt ihn, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Und als sie aufblickte, erschien das Lächeln, was er so liebte, auf ihren Zügen.

Und er atmete aus. Merlin sei Dank.

„Danke", flüsterte sie mit glasigem Blick.

„Nicht der Rede wert", behauptete er spöttisch, aber er war nahe dran, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Komm. Sieh dir deinen Sohn an, Draco", entgegnete sie lächelnd, und vorsichtig lehnte sich Draco näher zu ihr. Für dieses kleine Stück Mensch all der Aufwand, dachte er erschöpft. Denn Hermine hatte ihm erklärt, was sie in der Vision gesehen hatte. Das dämliche Buch über den Magischen Schnitt. Und sie hatte gewusst, es würde Probleme mit seiner Geburt geben. Sie hatte gewusst, sie würde ihn auf der Insel bekommen, aber sehr wahrscheinlich nur durch Magischen Schnitt.

Und deshalb sind sie nach England zurück. So sagte Hermine es immer. Damit Draco lernen konnte, wie er seine Frau am besten aufschnitt. Es war so albern, so unsinnig. Aber er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie es darauf hätten ankommen lassen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre er nicht geboren worden. Wahrscheinlich hätte Hermine nicht überlebt.

Er setzte sich an ihre Seite. Es waren schreckliche Monate der Angst gewesen. Er war fast dankbar gewesen, die Hühner zu züchten, das Gemüse anzusetzen, die Hütte zu bauen. Es hatte ihn abgelenkt, bis zu diesem Tag. Bis es Zeit geworden war. Bis es unerträglich für Hermine geworden war.

Und sie hatte keine Zweifel gehabt, hatte ihm vollkommen vertraut. Und wahrscheinlich wäre es sonst auch unmöglich für ihn gewesen. Dass sie ihm ihr Leben anvertraute, musste etwas bedeuten. Es musste bedeuten, dass er zu mehr fähig war, als er sich selber zugestand.

„Willst du ihn halten?", fragte sie ihn voller Liebe, aber er ruckte nur mit dem Kopf, beinahe ängstlich, vollkommen ehrfürchtig. Er würde ihn nur kaputt machen. Und er wollte ihn wirklich nicht kaputt machen. Ihren Sohn. Hermines Sohn. Aber sie ließ nicht nach, hob ihn höher, und er musste schwer schlucken, als er ihn an sich nahm, ihre Bewegung nachahmte, ihn ebenfalls in seinem Arm hielt.

Er war so leicht. Unbegreiflich. Er sah hinab in sein Gesicht, und seine Stirn runzelte sich unbewusst. Winzige graue Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Winzige Finger griffen in die Luft, ertasteten die gänzlich neue Umgebung, und sie hatte ihn beobachtet.

„Verrückt, nicht?", murmelte sie zufrieden. „Er sieht aus wie du", schloss sie liebevoll. Und sein Blick hob sich zu ihrem Gesicht. Er hätte genau das Gegenteil behauptet. Er war wunderschön. Er sah aus wie Hermine. Aber er schwieg und betrachtete das kleine Wunder in seinen Armen.

„Danke", sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile in ihre Richtung, und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln lächeln. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht mehr aus den Händen geben. Das kleine Wesen war noch keine Stunde alt und hatte ihm sein Herz gestohlen.

Absolut verrückt.


	58. Chapter 58

_Part 2 – Years_

„Du bist so langweilig, Kil", entkam es ihr kopfschüttelnd, während er einen halben Herzinfarkt bekam. Natürlich raschelte es nun im Gebüsch vor ihm, und gänzlich verschreckt sprang das Reh gehetzt davon. Er lag hier seit einer Stunde, war im Begriff gewesen, seine erste eigene Beute nach Hause zu bringen, und diese dumme Ziege schaffte es, sein Versteck ausfindig zu machen – und nicht nur das!

Sie schaffte es auch noch lautlos, ohne dass er es überhaupt registrierte! Sein Blick wandte sich zornig vom Boden nach oben, auf dem er flach gelegen hatte, bis seine Beine eingeschlafen waren.

„Ich jage, du dumme Kuh", informierte er sie gereizt, stieß sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab und kam fluchend auf die Beine.

„Tust du nicht", korrigierte sie ihn auch noch. „Du liegst seit Stunden an derselben Stelle. Ich dachte schon, du bittest das Reh gleich um seine Hand, nachdem du fertig mit Spannen bist." Sie grinste dreist. Er hasste sie. Er hasste seine Schwester seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn hier gestört hatte. Und das war acht Jahre her!

„Wieso gehst du nicht nach Hause und flechtest deinem verzogenen Mordeo Zöpfe in den Schwanz, Aurora?", fuhr er sie an und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Shirt. Sie verdrehte die Augen über ihn.

„Mum sagt, ich soll dir helfen", behauptete sie frech, und er verzog den Mund.

„Mir helfen?", wiederholte er bloß. Wie sollte seine kleine Schwester ihm bitteschön helfen? Sie war eine Nervensäge und eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin.

Es raschelte im Gebüsch, und Aurora spitzt die Ohren, legte den Finger über die Lippen, und Kilian hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Ihre Hand legte sich ruhig über ihr Messer, was sie auf der rechten Seite trug, denn sie war Linkshänderin. Er verließ sich auf sein Gehör, nicht auf seine Augen. Das Geräusch kam von rechts. Fast lautlos bewegte sich etwas durch das Dickicht. Es kam näher. In einer schnellen Bewegung zog er den Speer über seine Brust, den er an einem Lederriemen trug, aber leider zu spät.

Mit Wucht wurde er von den Füßen gerissen, und seinen Vater hasste er übrigens auch.

„Zu langsam", raunte ihm sein Vater ins Ohr. „Wie ich sehe, immer noch erfolglos", ergänzte er lachend, und Kilian strampelte wütend unter ihm.

„Geh runter, Dad!", rief er zornig. Sein Vater erhob sich behände, und Kilian verzog den Mund. „Wenn Aurora nicht wäre, dann-"

„-dann hätte er schon zwanzig Rehe geschlachtet, Dad", unterbrach seine Schwester ihn grinsend, und wieder einmal bevorzugte sein Vater Aurora, hob sie mühelos auf seine Arme, und sein Blick war väterlich nachsichtig mit ihm.

„Keine Sorge. Du fängst schon deine erste Beute. Wenn es richtig ist, dann merkst du es." Solche hilfreichen Ratschläge konnten immer nur von seinem Vater kommen. „Hast du Hunger, Prinzessin?", erkundigte er sich bei Aurora, und sie nickte grinsend.

„Bärenhunger!", behauptete sie. Fast wünschte sich Kilian, dass es hier tatsächlich Bären gab. Aber wahrscheinlich würden die ihn in tausend Stücke reißen, wenn er nur versuchen würde, sich anzupirschen.

Mehr oder weniger widerwillig folgte er seinem Vater und Aurora nach Hause. Unterwegs trat er nach kleinen Steinen und Zweigen und begriff nicht, warum es ihn so viel Zeit kostete. Er hatte seinem Vater zugesehen. Er wusste, wie es funktionierte. Er wollte kein kleiner Junge mehr sein. Er war zehn Jahre alt! Er war alt genug! Wie zum Hohn raschelten die kleinen Beutetiere im Gebüsch, und er verzog den Mund.

Er kannte alle Schleichwege in und auswendig. Lästig war nur, dass Aurora schnell dazulernte, und ihm immer öfter auf die Nerven ging. Seine Laune hob sich etwas. Es lag einfach Aurora, dass er nichts fing! Natürlich! Sie verscheuchte ihm schließlich das ganze Wild!

Sie erreichten die Lagune, und für heute würde er sich damit begnügen müssen, einen blöden Fisch zu fangen. Immerhin war das etwas, was Aurora auch nicht konnte.

„Na?", rief seine Mutter vom schiefen Geländer der Hütte aus, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. „War mein Jäger erfolgreich?"

„Fast", antwortete ihr Vater, statt ihm, und Kilian überholte seinen Vater, um Trost bei seiner Mum zu suchen. Sie trug das Baby geschickt vor ihre Brust gewickelt und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Mein Großer, keine Sorge", murmelte sie, während sie ihm über die Haare strich, und er atmete ihren Duft ein. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Er konnte nicht anders. Er war immer froh, nach Hause zu kommen. Abwesend hob sich seine Hand und legte sich auf den warmen, kleinen Kopf seines Bruders.

„Hey Scor", begrüßte er ihn leise. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass er groß war. Dann würden sie Aurora in den Boden stampfen. Dann wären sie in der Überzahl!

Schon wurde er zur Seite gedrängelt, als Aurora sich gegen die Hüfte ihrer Mutter kuschelte.

„Mum, dürfen Rumtreiber und ich heute in der Höhle schlafe?", fragte sie sofort, und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann konnte Aurora dort einziehen, wenn sie wollte. Zwar hatte er das Vorrecht, wie seine Mutter es ihm erklärt hatte, aber er hatte sich nie mit dem Gedanken anfreunden können, sein Zimmer in der Höhle zu haben. Er schlief lieber in der Hütte. In seinem Hochbett.

„Wenn Kilian es erlaubt, Schatz", sagte ihre Mutter nur, und er schenkte seiner Schwester ein überlegenes Lächeln. Auroras Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Sie fixierte ihn böse.

„Mal sehen", begann er nachdenklich, und sie verdrehte die bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Oh komm schon!", rief sie böse. „Du hast doch ohnehin Angst in der Höhle!", ärgerte sie ihn, und er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Also so schon gar nicht", entgegnete er achselzuckend.

„Kilian!", beschwerte sie sich jammernd, und seine Mum sah ihn demonstrativ an.

„Fang mir einen Fisch, und du darfst in die Höhle", beschloss er neutral, und Aurora verzog den Mund.

„Ernsthaft?", wollte sie wütend wissen, und er nickte. „Fein!", rief seine kleine Schwester zornig und machte direkt Kehrt.

„Sei vorsichtig", prophezeite sein Vater grinsend, „nachher ist sie schneller mit ihrer ersten Beute als du", schloss er still.

„Fische sind keine Beute", beschwerte sich Kilian.

„Zuerst kommt der Fisch, dann das Wild", sagte sein Vater warnend, und Kilian verdrehte die Augen. Klar. Als ob die kleine Aurora morgen in den Wald stapfen würde, um –

„-hier!", sagte seine Schwester, und erschrocken drehte er sich um. Sie war klatschnass, aber in ihrer kleinen Hand hielt sie einen toten, glitschigen Fisch. Sein Kiefer lockerte sich etwas. Sie war verdammt schnell. Sein Vater kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, aber immerhin war Mum sauer. Denn jetzt musste Aurora sich erst mal umziehen gehen.

Er hasste seine Schwester.

 _*four month later*_

Er hatte sich seinen elften Geburtstag anders vorgestellt. Zumindest hatte er gehofft, wenigstens einmal Beute mit nach Hause gebracht zu haben – was er nicht hatte. Sein Kopf lag weit in seinem Nacken. Er hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass sein Vater die letzten Wochen tagsüber verschwunden war. Nur hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er tatsächlich etwas für ihn gebaut hatte.

Neben ihm wackelte sein kleiner Bruder auf unsicheren Beinen dem Baum entgegen, und es würde gerade noch fehlen, dass Scorpius eher auf den Baum klettern konnte, als er! Zornig machte er einige Schritte vor, griff sich seinen kleinen, dicken Bruder und drückte ihn Mum zurück in den Arm.

Auch Aurora fing bereits an, den dicken Stamm empor zu klettern, aber immerhin kam sie auch nicht besonders weit.

Sein Vater hatte weit oben in der Spitze ein Aussichtsplateau gebaut. Mit einem halben Dach. Aurora faselte seit Minuten davon, dass sie dort oben würde herrlich schlafen können, dass dies ihr zweiter Wohnsitz sein würde, weg von ihm und ihrer Familie.

Er atmete schwer aus. Dort oben lag sein Zauberstab, hatte Dad gesagt. Er wartete auf ihn. Sein eigener Zauberstab. Das bedeutete, er musste es schaffen. Irgendwie. Vielleicht konnte er Aurora irgendwie bestechen, dass sie den Weg überwand und ihm den Zauberstab brachte. Aber er wusste nicht, mit was.

„Willst du anfangen?", fragte ihn sein Vater, aber seine Mum widersprach.

„Lass ihn, Draco. Vielleicht möchte er erst seinen Kuchen essen?", schlug sie vor, und ja, Kuchen klang wesentlich verlockender, als auf einen Riesenbaum zu steigen. Unmöglich, dass er das schaffen würde. Kleine Bäume, mit dünnen Stämmen – ja, das war kein Problem. Aber das hier? Wieso musste sein Vater aus allem eine Mutprobe machen? Wieso gab es nie irgendetwas geschenkt? Es war sein Geburtstag, oder nicht? Wieso musste er Todesgefahren überwinden?

Merlin!

„Mit Kuchen lässt es sich schwer klettern", war alles, was sein Vater sagte. „Traust du es dir zu?", fragte er nun ihn direkt, und Kilian konnte wohl schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, oder?

„Klar", erwiderte er, aber seine Stimme klang alles Mögliche, nur nicht zuversichtlich und selbstbewusst.

„Gut. Dann gehen wir vor, und du versuchst dein Glück!", schlug sein Vater lächelnd vor, und nach und nach verschwand seine Familie vom Strand. Es war drückend heiß. Es war immer drückend heiß am Strand, aber heute war es unerträglich. Es war so ungerecht, dass er immer gefordert wurde. Es kam ihm manchmal so vor, wie ein lächerliches Training, was er absolvieren musste.

Es war anstrengend. Und er glaubte, Aurora wurde nie so gepuscht wie er.

Er war elf Jahre alt, fast erwachsen. Und er sah keine Möglichkeit, diesen Baum zu besteigen. Mit seinem Besen, ja. Aber Dad hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass er keine Hilfsmittel benutzen durfte. Keine magischen zumindest. Und das einzige, worauf seine Finger tatsächlich seit Jahren brannten, war, ein eigener Zauberstab. Er hatte mit Dads Zauberstab schon ein paar Mal Funken zaubern dürfen. Und es war ein großartiges Gefühl gewesen.

Und er wusste, dafür, dass dort oben sein eigener Zauberstab lag, hatte sein Dad hoch in die Berge gemusst, tief in die Wälder, zu dem gefährlichen See, wo die Wasserwandler hausten, die einem bei lebendigem Leib verspeisten, wenn man den Fehler machte, und das Wasser trank – und er hatte auf die Insel gelangen müssen, ohne Zauberstab, denn sonst zeigten sich weder Baum noch das legendäre Einhorn! Und dann hatte er zügig einen Zauberstab bauen müssen – und all diese Gefahren hatte er nur für ihn auf sich genommen!

Kilian befand sich in einer aussichtslosen Lage. Er musste auf den Baum. Sei es nur als Dankeschön an seinen Vater, dass er solche Längen ging. Für ihn. Kilian wusste, er war eine Enttäuschung. Und es zeichnete sich langsam aber sicher ab, dass Aurora diejenige sein würde, die besser Fallen legen, Spuren lesen und Beute fangen konnte. Und wenn er sich nicht beeilte, wäre seine verdammte Schwester die erste, die diesen Baum bestieg.

Seine Mum hatte ihm gesagt, dass man durch harte Arbeit die Dinge besser zu schätzen wusste, als wenn sie einem in den Schoß gelegt wurden. Ihm wurde noch nie etwas in den Schoß gelegt. Er hatte sein eigenes Bett bauen müssen! Er seufzte erneut, machte einen wütenden Schritt auf den mächtigen Stamm zu, und sprang aus dem Stand an die glatte Rinde. Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in das Holz, fanden keinen Halt, und nach wenigen Sekunden, rutschte er ab und fiel auf den heißen Sand zurück.

Der Stamm war zu dick.

Er war bereit, aufzugeben, aber er wusste, das war keine Option.

Happy Birthday, dachte er bitter, während er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Es würde auf Dauer zu heiß werden, wusste er. Seine Augen suchten den nahen Dschungel ab. Vielleicht könnte er Keile in die Rinde schlagen, um höher zu gelangen. Er musste bestimmt fünfzehn Meter überwinden. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er auf halbem Weg sowieso in den Tod stürzen. Aber seine Eltern schienen mehr Vertrauen in ihn zu haben, als er selbst.

Er musste das schaffen! Er musste!

„Wir sollten ihn holen", sagte sie, als sie Scorpius in die hölzerne Wiege legte. Er schlief seit Stunden. Er hatte einen sehr gesunden Schlaf, ihr jüngster Sohn. Die Sonne war am Horizont versunken, und die Abenddämmerung tauchte die Lagune in purpurnes Licht.

„Er wird schon kommen, wenn er keine Lust mehr hat", behauptete Draco achselzuckend. Sie warf ihm einen entsprechenden Blick zu.

„Das war kein schöner Geburtstag für ihn", sagte sie leise, auch wenn Aurora und ihr Mordeo längst in der Höhle schliefen. Sie glaubte, Aurora schlief bereits seit zwei Wochen ausschließlich in der Höhle. Sie war anders als Kilian. Merlin, sie hatte ein Mordeo als Haustier. Sie erinnerte sie stark an Draco, denn auch sie hatte das Mordeo in einem Nest gefunden, als er keine drei Wochen alt war. Die Mutter schien verschwunden zu sein, und sie hatte es einfach mit nach Hause gebracht. Aurora und Draco hatten sich heiser geschrien, und dann hatte Aurora angefangen zu weinen. Das war das Ende der Geschichte – sie durfte das Tier behalten. Hermine nahm an, zu einem gewissen Grad konnte man einen Mordeo zähmen, sie wusste nur nicht, wie lange er seine Instinkte würde unterdrücken können. Es war wie mit Skills.

„Natürlich war es ein schöner Geburtstag. Die Herausforderung tut ihm gut", widersprach Draco gähnend, streckte sich auf dem Stuhl und sah versonnen auf den See hinaus.

„Er tut das nur für den Zauberstab", erinnerte sie ihn still.

„Immerhin. Von irgendwoher muss die Motivation kommen", sagte Draco nur.

„Draco", sagte sie sanft, aber er warf ihr einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Unser Sohn wird diese Insel verlassen, Hermine. In vielleicht sechs Jahren. Er hat noch nicht mal ein Reh erlegt, er kann keine Bäume besteigen, aber er soll ein Seemonster mit einem Schwert in die Flucht schlagen? Wenn das die Zukunft für ihn ist, dann muss er langsam anfangen, ein Kämpfer zu werden, denn ich kann dir versichern, allein durchs Bücherlesen, wird er sich nicht auf eine solche Reise vorbereiten können!" Er war übergangslos ernst geworden. Es belastete ihn, das wusste sie. Irgendwann hatte sich Draco mit dieser Zukunft abgefunden, sei es auch nur, weil er insgeheim vielleicht ein wenig enttäuscht von seinem ältesten Sohn war, denn Kilian zeigte keinerlei Interesse an Überlebenskämpfen auf dieser Insel.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm sagen?", schlug sie erschöpft vor.

„Es ihm sagen?", wiederholte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Auf keinen Fall! Dann zieht er sich tagelang in den Dschungel zurück und sucht nur noch nach Auswegen, anstatt sich abzufinden. Kilian ist faul", schloss er bitter.

„Unsinn!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ihm liegt das Jagen einfach nicht", widersprach sie.

„Ja, und das ist ziemlich bitter, oder?", entgegnete er. „Hör zu, ich will auch nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert! Merlin, ich will nicht mal, dass er mit dem Speer loszieht und weiß Merlin was für Biester jagt – aber das ist das, was er tun muss, oder nicht? Er muss vorbereitet sein! Und es hilft nichts, es hinauszuschieben! Es sind bereits elf Jahre vorbei, und unser Sohn ist nicht gerade das Musterbeispiel eines Inseljägers!", sagte er schroff, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass ihr Sohn in den Ozean hinaussegelte, überkam sie ein elendes Gefühl. Aber sie wusste, die Visionen ließen sich nicht ändern. Es würde passieren. Aber vielleicht entkam er letztendlich nicht. Vielleicht würde er auf hoher See auch umkommen. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie sich selbst sabotierten, würden sie es Kilian zu leicht machen. Vielleicht war es nötig, ihn zu treiben, ihn zu zwingen, alleine zu überleben. Wahrscheinlich.

Aber sie wusste sehr genau, dass Kilian so stur wie sein Vater war. Sie sagte es nur nicht laut. Und es fehlte der rechte Anreiz. Sie kannte ihren Sohn. Er bewegte sich nur, für den richtigen Anreiz. Er tat nichts für den reinen Selbstzweck. Dass er überhaupt seit Stunden am Strand blieb, war garantiert nicht der Herausforderung geschuldet, wie Draco glaubte. Es war allein die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn Magie dem nackten Überleben immer vorzog.

Sie und Draco waren aus England geflohen, weg von den Menschen, von der Zivilisation. Aber Kilian wurde immer sehr still und hörte sehr genau zu, wenn sie von England erzählte, von den Menschen, vom Leben dort. Sie wusste, es faszinierte ihn. Und noch schien er für sich selber nicht herausgefunden zu haben, dass er dorthin wollte, aber es würde passieren. Sie konnte es hinter seinen grauen Augen nur zu häufig erkennen. Er betrachtete diese Insel nicht mit der Liebe, wie sie und Draco und Aurora es taten.

Für ihn schien es mehr eine Last zu sein. Ein anstrengendes Unterfangen. Aber sie glaubte, Draco hatte Recht. Es ihm zu sagen, ihm von der Vision zu erzählen, würde mehr Schaden anrichten, als es Gutes tun würde. Es war nicht der richtige Anreiz.

Sie fragte sich bloß – was war der richtige Anreiz? Was konnte ihren Sohn plötzlich dazu bewegen, an sich zu arbeiten, an seinen Fähigkeiten? Was konnte ihn über Nacht zu dem entschlossenen und furchtlosen Mann machen, den sie damals in der Vision gesehen hatte? Der, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in das Boot gestiegen war – was sie noch bauen mussten, wohlgemerkt. Aber Draco hatte ihr schon eröffnet, dass Kilian es selber bauen konnte. Er hatte schließlich auch sein eigenes Bett gebaut. Mit Tränen und Schweiß, erinnerte sich Hermine schaudernd.

Und Kilian würde in den Wald müssen, denn dort hatte Draco das Schwert für ihn deponiert. Zwar war Hagrids Hütte verschwunden, aber Draco hatte ihr gesagt, Kilian müsse diese Dinge für sich erarbeiten. Sie müssten es ihm schwer machen, damit sein Wertgefühl stieg. Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war. Aber sie erinnerte sich, dass auch Draco ein verzogener Junge war, als sie hier zuerst gelandet waren – und über Nacht war es anders geworden.

Sie wollte ihn gerne fragen, woran es bei ihm gelegen hatte, aber sie würde es wann anders tun. Sie wollte heute nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ihr Blick fiel auf den halben Geburtstagskuchen, von dem Kilian noch nicht probiert hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel Mehl mitgenommen, hatte nur genug Zutaten für etwa zehn Kuchen auf dieser Insel. Und nur alle paar Jahre machte sie einen Kuchen. Und es tat ihr leid, denn sie wusste, Kilian liebte Kuchen. Er liebte alles, was ungewöhnlich war und nichts auf dieser Insel zu suchen hatte.

Und vielleicht irrte sich Draco auch. Vielleicht würde es ihn beflügeln, zu wissen, dass er die Insel verlassen würde.

Aber… wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Als das letzte Licht des Tages verschwand, tauchte Kilian aus dem Dickicht auf. Draco lehnte sich im Stuhl vor, fixierte seinen Sohn, und enttäuscht atmete er aus. Auch Hermine erkannte die humpelnde, zermürbte Gestalt ihres Sohnes. Als er näher kam konnte sie die vielen Kratzer und Schnitte auf seiner Haut ausmachen, aber er kehrte erfolglos zurück.

Ohne sie anzusehen, stapfte er die Stufen zur ihrer schiefen Veranda empor und verschwand in der Hütte, ohne dem Kuchen einen Blick zu schenken. Mit einem Knall warf er die Hüttentür hinter sich zu, und Draco lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

„Dann schaffte er es morgen", sagte er stur. Hermine sah ihn lange an.

„Draco", begann sie, und er hob den Blick, um sie anzusehen. „War dein Vater streng mit dir?", fragte sie ihn ruhig, und seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Mein Vater? Mein Vater war ein Arschloch", schloss er schlicht. Hermine atmete ruhig aus.

„Hat er dich… je gelobt? Für irgendetwas?", stellte sie die nächste Frage.

„Gelobt? Nein", antwortete er schlicht. „Für was? In seinen Augen gab es nichts." Und Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

„Vielleicht für Hartnäckigkeit. Denn… dein Sohn ist hartnäckig. Und stur, und… ein echter Malfoy", schloss sie mi Nachdruck. Verblüffung trat auf Dracos Züge.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fast wirkte er betroffen.

„Es ist sein Geburtstag, und er hat den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, auf einen unmöglichen Baum zu steigen", erinnerte sie ihn ruhig. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich.

„Ich… ich bin nicht mein Vater!", entkam es ihm fast abwehrend.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen", erwiderte sie eindeutig. Und sie sah, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Sie sah es sofort. Widerwillig erhob er sich.

„Du bist richtig unmöglich, weißt du das?", knurrte er wütend, aber ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Als ob ich wäre wie mein Vater!", murmelte er zusammenhanglos, als er eilig die Tür öffnete. „Gerade ich!", hörte sie ihn noch dumpf wispern, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie atmete zufrieden aus. Solange sie Kilian wissen ließen, dass sie ihn immer liebten, würde es schon in Ordnung sein. Und sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie ihr Sohn ausflippen würde, sollte er es denn schaffen, den Baum zu erklimmen. Denn natürlich lag dort oben kein Zauberstab. Viel zu gefährlich, dass die kleinen Affen oder das Baumvolk ihn an sich nahmen. Tatsächlich war der Zauberstab näher, als Kilian glauben mochte. Draco hatte ihn mit einem Illusionszauber direkt unter Kilians Bett verborgen.

Hermines Lächeln verschwand. Sie nahm an, letztendlich würde ihr Sohn ihnen wohl eher nicht dankbar sein, dass sie ihn so triezten. Egal, ob es zu seinem besten wäre, oder nicht….


	59. Chapter 59

_Part 3 - Her_

Es war eigenartig, mit seiner Tochter unterwegs zu sein. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf das junge Mädchen, was Hermine so erschreckend ähnlich sah. Und bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte er geglaubt, besser mit Kilian zurecht zu kommen, als mit Aurora, aber mittlerweile stellte er immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zu seiner Tochter fest.

Er hatte ihr ihren Namen gegeben. Sie war so schön wie die Morgenröte über der wilden See, an dem Tag als sie geboren worden war. Und so hatte er sie nennen wollen. Sie war die Insel. Wild und schön. Und es war bezeichnend, wie gut ihr Mordeo gehorchte. Er hörte besser als Skills es jemals getan hatte, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest, auch wenn das kein Dauerzustand war. Sie konnten sich nicht leisten, das ausgewachsene Männchen auf Dauer um sich zu haben. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Aurora das wusste.

„Du weißt, wir können ihn nicht mit zu den Affen nehmen", erinnerte er sie bloß. Sie nickte, als wisse sie Bescheid.

„Ja, Dad. Aber Rumtreiber hört sehr gut und wird auf uns warten", erwiderte sie, mit blindem Vertrauen, und Dracos Blick wanderte über den grauen Beißfuchs. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie viele er von ihnen bereits getötet hatte. Und es hatte ihn wochenlang um den Schlaf gebracht, dass Aurora mit diesem Tier die Höhle teilte, sogar auf seiner Seite einschlief. Aber er und Hermine hatten irgendwann aufgegeben, sie von dem Tier – was sie Rumtreiber nannte – fernzuhalten.

Für gewöhnlich begleitete Kilian sie, wenn sie die Affen besuchten, aber sein Sohn war noch immer damit beschäftigt, das Baumplateau zu erklimmen – um festzustellen, dass kein Zauberstab auf ihn warten würde. Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich sachte. Er freute sich schon über den Ausbruch seines Sohnes, nur um ihm dann anschließend den Zauberstab auszuhändigen.

Und Aurora hatte heute nicht den ganzen Weg apparieren wollen. Sie wollte wandern. Sie liebte es, mit ihm Streifzüge durch den Dschungel zu machen. Und sie liebte es mehr, zu Fuß Orte zu erreichen, als mit dem Zauberstab. Es faszinierte ihn, denn er selber verzichtete so oft wie möglich auf den Zauberstab. Er hatte seinen Kindern bereits erklärt, Magie half einem hier nur in Grenzen.

„Ich würde meinen Zauberstab auch selber bauen, Dad", sagte sie plötzlich, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Wenn ich soweit bin. Ich könnte es nicht erwarten, diesen Wasserwandlern eins auf den Deckel zu geben!" Tatsächlich strahlte sie bei diesen Worten. Draco musste grinsen.

„Ich würde es dir verbieten, aber… wenn du magst, könnten wir dieses Abenteuer zusammen machen?", schlug er ihr vor, und sie strahlte noch breiter. Sie war wunderschön.

„Ja? Heute?" Sie lauerte auf seine Antwort, aber lächelnd verneinte er.

„Nicht heute. Aber bald", versprach er ihr. Und er wusste, Hermine würde einen Anfall kriegen, dass er ihr kleines Mädchen mit zum See nehmen wollte, aber Aurora würde sich kaum aufhalten lassen. Sie war bockig, wie Hermine es war.

Sie gingen seit zwei Stunden, und Aurora beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal. Sie wurde nicht müde, ihr schmaler Körper war gut trainiert, und sie hatte keine Scheu, mit ihrem Messer umzugehen. Sie zielte so genau, wie er es tat. Seine Tochter war ein Naturtalent.

„Meinst du, Kilian erreicht heute den Zauberstab?" Sie fragte ihn jeden Tag, und er wusste nicht, ob sie insgeheim hoffte, dass sie schneller ihren Zauberstab bekäme als Kilian, aber zuckte die Achseln.

„Die Hauptsache ist, er schafft es irgendwann", erwiderte er bloß, obwohl er jeden Tag hoffte, dass sein Sohn endlich den richtigen Anstoß fand, die richtige Idee hatte und hartnäckig blieb. Aurora lächelte lediglich. Draco konnte sie nicht immer ausmachen, nicht immer nachvollziehen, aber sie war auch erst acht Jahre alt. Ihr Gehirn funktionierte noch völlig anders, als seins.

Sie erreichten den nördlichen Pass, der in die Berge führte. Er war ihn schon so oft mit seinen Kindern gegangen, dass er sich kaum mehr erinnerte, ihn jemals alleine beschritten zu haben. „Ok, Aurora", begann er seufzend, denn diese Strecke war noch zu unwegbar für seine Tochter, „Zeit, dein Haustier zu vertrösten." Sie drehte sich ihrem Mordeo zu. Merlin, er war so mächtig, dass sie auf ihm reiten könnte. Sein Fell war grau und weich, die Augen braun und tief.

„Rumtreiber, du wartest hier. Platz!", befahl sie streng, und tatsächlich streckte sich das wilde Tier, sortierte die mächtigen Pfoten neu und machte es sich auf dem Dschungelboden gemütlich. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Aurora tätschelte den Mordeo, der mit hängender Zunge hechelnd die Augen schloss. Fast schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Es war gruselig. Und vielleicht war ein minimal neidisch, dass Auror anscheinend besser mit wilden Tiere zurechtkam, als er.

„Bereit?", erkundigte er sich und schloss in seinem Kopf bereits Wetten ab, ob der Mordeo verschwunden wäre, wenn sie wiederkamen. Allerdings war er das bisher auch nie.

„Klar, Dad!", sagte sie mit glühendem Eifer auf den jungen Zügen. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, hakte sich ein, und er wirbelte mit ihr im Kreis, bevor der Apparierzauber sie verschluckte, nur um sie auf der Bergwiese wieder auszuspucken. Er hatte sie sicher im Griff, sodass sie nicht fallen würde. Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sich ihr Blick erhellte.

„Skills!", rief sie fröhlich, stürmte sofort über die Wiese, direkt auf das Gorillapaar zu. Draco folgte ihr schlendernd, während der einäugige Affe in die Luft schnupperte, die Witterung aufnahm, und zur Begrüßung grunzte.

Kaum dass er und Hermine wieder gelandet waren, hatte Draco sofort nach seinem Affen gesucht. Und er glaubte, es lag alleine daran, dass Hermine und er ab und an ein paar Heilungszauber sprachen und ihnen Beute brachten, dass beide Affen noch lebten. Sie waren unnatürlich alt für wilde Affen. Zwölf Jahre war ein stolzes Alter. Sie hatten bereits Enkelkinder, die längst tiefer in den Bergwäldern wohnten. Skills hatte einen fast schillerndweißen Rücken. Er war fast dreimal so groß wie Aurora und wog nahezu eine Tonne. Violet war kleiner, aber nicht minder grau. Das purpurne Fell war bereits stumpf. Sie bewegten sich nur, wenn sie mussten und waren bestimmt vollkommen abhängig von dem Fleisch, was Draco oder Hermine ihnen ein paar Mal die Woche brachte, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht verhungerten vor Altersschwäche.

Aurora kuschelte sich in das helle Fell des Affen, und Draco klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Die Luft hier oben war herrlich. „Na, habt ihr Hunger?", erkundigte er sich ruhig. Skills gesundes Auge sah ihn wachsam an. Draco befahl Aurora bei den Affen zu bleiben und nicht alleine loszuziehen, aber sie war ohnehin zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf Skills Rücken zu klettern, und den faulen Affen zu bewegen, sie zu tragen.

Lächelnd wandte sich Draco ab, um den Tieren ein paar Berghasen zu besorgen. Es war still hier oben. Die Vögel sangen heute nicht. Seine Augen wanderten über die weite Fläche, und nicht ein kleines Beutetier war auszumachen. Er wanderte über die Bergkuppen, schaute in alle kleinen Höhlen und unter die natürlichen Vorsprünge, und ihn beschlich die Ahnung eines unguten Gefühls.

Der Hauch von Gefahr hing in der Luft. Auf dem nächsten Geröllberg entdeckte er die Überreste einer kleinen Hasenfamilie, bis auf die Knochen abgekaut. Irgendetwas hatte Hunger. Und es waren nicht die Affen. Sie hatten nicht das geeignete Gebiss, Beute bis auf die Knochen abzunagen. Ein unangenehmer Wind erfasste ihn, schlug ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, und sein Instinkt begann, ihn zu treiben.

Als er sich umwandte, um wieder zurück zu hasten, erkannte er, wie der Wind einzelne Fellbüschel über die Kuppe wehte. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich. Es war das weiße Unterbauchfell eines Mordeo. Scheinbar jagte hier eines der übrigen Exemplare. Und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht alleine.

Und dann schrie Aurora seinen Namen. Der Wind trug ihre Stimme zu ihm, und innerhalb einer Millisekunde war er appariert, während ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen.

Seine Hände schmerzten, und er brauchte die dringende Pause. Missmutig schritt er durch den Dschungel, schlug mit einem Stock nach den Lianen, die ihm den Weg versperrten, pustete sich die Haare aus der Stirn, und trat nach kleinen Ästen.

Es war wieder ein erfolgloser Tag. Seit zwei Wochen tat er nichts anderes, als zu versuchen, den Baum zu besteigen, wenn auch immer halbherziger. Er nahm an, irgendwann würden seine Eltern Mitleid bekommen und ihm den Zauberstab einfach so überreichen.

Seine Laune war unterirdisch schlecht. Er achtete kaum auf seinen Weg, wusste aber, würde er sich nach Westen halten, käme er irgendwann zur Lagune zurück. Nach Hause fand er immer. Sein Shirt klebte ihm am Körper. Die östlichen Tiefen des Dschungels führten ihn irgendwann zu den Schiffwracks und den Alligatoren, aber davor lag eine kleine Felsformation. Ein Steinbruch, wenn man so wollte, und dort entsprang eine Süßwasserquelle, die er ansteuerte. Er wollte sich waschen, und das wollte er so weit weg wie möglich von der Lagune tun.

Er hatte keine Lust auf die moralische Unterstützung seiner Mutter. Er wollte endlich seinen Zauberstab.

Nach zwanzig Minuten sturem feldwärtsein Wandern, erreichte er die Quelle. Erleichtert zog er sich im Gehen das Shirt über den Kopf, warf es achtlos auf den trockenen Boden und kniete sich vor das natürliche Becken, was das Wasser über Jahrtausende geformt haben musste. Er spritzte sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht, säuberte seinen Körper und lehnte sich anschließend entspannt gegen einen der warmen Felsen, der eine bequeme Form hatte. Die Quelle war umgeben von einem Halbkreis mannshoher Felsbrocken. Manchmal kamen kleine Affen oder Wildschweine, um hier zu trinken. Aber immer, wenn er bereit war, den Speer zu ziehen, waren die kleinen Biester schon abgehauen.

Er schloss die Augen, während das Wasser auf seiner Haut schnell trocknete.

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen jedoch wieder, als ihn etwas durch die geschlossenen Lider massiv blendete. Er zuckte schmerzhaft zurück, stieß sich den Kopf am Stein und verharrte angsterfüllt, als sich das grelle Licht direkt vor ihm lichtete. Was passierte jetzt?! War irgendetwas hierher appariert, fragte er sich panisch und sah sich um. Alles war still, aber seine Augen erkannten plötzlich die schemenhaften Umrisse einer Person. Sie schien direkt über der Quelle zu schweben, und es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er merkte, dass es gar nicht real war!

Es musste eine von diesen Visionen sein, von denen Mum und Dad erzählt hatten! Aufgeregt rappelte er sich auf, blinzelte eilig, um nichts zu verpassen, und dann fokussierte das Bild. Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Es war ein riesiger Raum, viel größer als die Hütte, hundertmal größer als die Höhle! Ein riesiger Kamin brannte in der steinernen Wand, und ein roter Banner mit einem goldenen Löwen prangte als Schild darüber.

Hogwarts! Er dachte es sofort, konnte gar nicht anders. Seine Eltern hatten so viel von Hogwarts erzählt, dass er manchmal davon träumte, obwohl er es noch nie gesehen hatte! Seine Mutter hatte zwar ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' bereits mehrfach vorgelesen, aber… jetzt sah er es! Und er sah… andere Kinder! Bestimmt zwanzig fremde Kinder, die laut lachten, sich unterhielten, und sie sahen ihn nicht. Mit offenem Mund starrte er, sog den Anblick der Schuluniformen auf, beobachtete die Kinder, wie sie versuchten, zu zaubern – jeder hatte einen Zauberstab!

Und sein Augenmerk fiel auf das Mädchen, was er zuerst gesehen hatte.

Sie… war älter als die anderen. Sie sah nicht aus wie seine Mum oder Aurora. Ihre Haare waren rot, fast kupferfarben. Sie fielen ihr lang über die Schulter, steckten in einem hohen Zopf, und ihre Augen waren strahlend blau. An ihrer Brust erkannte er das Abzeichen, von dem seine Mum erzählt hatte. Sie war Schulsprecherin. Sie gehörte zu Gryffindor.

Die Vision folgte diesem Mädchen, wie sie sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedete, und Kilians Mund öffnete sich unbewusst weiter, als er erkannte, dass sie den Raum verließ, eine Treppe höher stieg – und er sah den Schlafsaal. Sie schritt zielstrebig zu ihrem Bett, warf ihren Umhang auf die frischen Laken und setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Sie zog die Schublade eines Nachttisches auf und holte ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder hervor. Sie selber hatten in der Hütte ebenfalls Pergament und Federn und Tinte, aber Mum musste regelmäßig neue Tinte besorgen, Tintenfische fangen, und die Farbe war eher braun, als so kristallklar blau, wie die Tinte des Mädchens. Sie war auch nicht so schön zum Schreiben, musste magisch verdünnt werden, aber Kilian war stolz darauf, ebenfalls mit der Feder schreiben zu können. Wie das Mädchen.

Er wusste nicht, warum sein Herz schneller schlug, aber plötzlich näherte er sich dem Mädchen. Es war, als würde die Vision seinem Verlangen folgen, als wollte sie ihn sehen lassen, was das Mädchen schrieb.

Und er hielt die Luft unwillkürlich an, als er ihre saubere Handschrift mühelos entziffern konnte.

‚ _Lieber Kilian_ ', begann der Brief, und eine Gänsehaut kroch seine Glieder empor, obwohl es tropisch heiß war. Was?! Er blinzelte wieder, und konnte ihr nur zusehen, wie sie die Feder erneut in das Tintenfass tauchte. ‚ _Ich hoffe, du hast dich in der neuen Wohnung eingelebt? Teddy ist ein netter Typ und wird dir garantiert das ein oder andere beibringen können. Er war – wie du – Klassenbester der Ausbildung, also sei nicht so unfassbar stur, wie du es immer bist, und lass dir ruhig von ihm helfen._ ' Sie setzte die Feder ab und schmunzelte scheinbar über ihre eigenen Worte. ‚ _Ich vermisse dich, du Idiot. Auch wenn du so viel Zuneigung gar nicht verdienst_ ', schrieb sie grinsend weiter. Kilian konnte das fremde Mädchen nur beobachten und musste sich unweigerlich fragen, ob es Zufall war, oder ob sie tatsächlich… an ihn schrieb?! Aber wie sollte sie? Sie bekamen auf dieser Insel keine Post. Und wer war Teddy? Was meinte sie mit der Ausbildung, mit der neuen Wohnung? Es musste ein anderer Kilian sein! Wieso sollte ein erwachsenes Mädchen ihm auch schreiben? ‚ _Schreib mir, ja? Die Schule ist unfassbar anstrengend, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Immerhin sind meine Brüder endlich weg, und ich habe meine Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich freue mich auf die Ferien und dass wir uns dann mich nicht und versuche bitte, keine andere kennenzulernen, du alter Schwerenöter!_ ' Sie zeichnete hinter ihre Worte ein kleines grinsendes Gesicht, und seine Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr. ‚ _Ich wünsche dir einen fabelhaften ersten Tag im Job! Alles Liebe, Lily._ '

Die Vision verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Schneller noch, und er saß wie ein Vollidiot wie versteinert auf dem warmen Stein und starrte mit offenem Mund ins Leere. Sein Atem setzte rasselnd wieder ein.

Was?! Wer war Lily? Wieso sah er dieses Mädchen?

Panisch sah er sich um. Was passierte mit ihm? Wurde er verrückt? Kurz war er davor, aufzuspringen und nach Hause zu rennen, seiner Mum davon zu erzählen, aber er konnte nicht. Er blieb, wo er war, während seine Gedanken wie Blitze durch sein Gehirn schossen.

„Lily", wiederholte tonlos. Was sie eine Art Schutzengel? Eine seltsame Gestalt, die ihn besuchte? War sie… real?

Seine Mum hatte ihnen erzählt, dass manche Visionen ihr und Dad die Zukunft gezeigt hatten. Natürlich hatte sie nichts Ausführliches gesagt, machte immer ein großes Geheimnis aus den Visionen von damals – und bisher hatte es auch keine neue gegeben – sagte sie zumindest! Vielleicht log sie? Vielleicht wusste sie, wer diese Lily war?

Oder es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass er dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Er hatte nun Wochen am Strand verbracht, der ewigen Hitze ausgesetzt. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Verstand wieder. Es war unmöglich, dass das Mädchen ihn meinte. Er war hier auf der Insel. Und hier würde er immer sein.

Wahrscheinlich für immer ohne Zauberstab, wenn er diesen verdammten Baum nicht hochkam.

Mit zitternden Knien erhob er sich und schwor sich, nicht noch einmal hier her zu kommen! Schneller als sonst beeilte er sich, zurückzukommen. Aber die Eindrücke von Hogwarts jagten ihn, brannten sich bereits in seine Erinnerung, und er würde heute Nacht wieder von Hogwarts träumen, nahm er dumpf an.

Drehend erreichte Draco die Bergwiese, und er brauchte wenige Sekunden, um zu begreifen. Seine Augen erfassten die Situation, und es war schlimmer, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Der Zauberstab lag fest in seiner Hand, als er nach vorne stürmte.

Denn alles, was er wusste, war, dass seine Tochter blutete. Sie war verletzt, und es legte sein komplettes Nervensystem lahm. Er konnte nur noch handeln, und blinde Wut kochte an seiner Oberfläche, brachte ihn zum Schreien.

Brüllend schlug er zu, schwang den Zauberstab, tötete den ersten Mordeo, der sich an Violet zu schaffen machte, den zweiten, der Aurora anknurrte, nur um sich kurz darauf dem dritten Mistvieh zuzuwenden, was zum Sprung ansetzte und Skills attackieren wollte. Der Affe schnaubte angsterfüllt. Er war zu schwach, sich gegen vier zu verteidigen. Er war zu schwach, große Wege zu gehen, geschweige denn, einen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Heiser vor Wut hatte Draco den letzten Mordeo getötet, und die vier toten Körper lagen um sie versammelt. Sein Blick suchte die Bergkuppen ab, aber das waren wohl alle Angreifer gewesen. Allerdings lag ein Mordeo blutüberströmt vor seinen Füßen. Er war bereits tot gewesen, als er angekommen war.

„Dad!", wimmerte Aurora neben ihm, und sie kniete am Boden, schüttelte Violet an der Schulter, und Skills hatte sich sorgenvoll über sein Weibchen gebeugt und schnüffelte an ihr. Draco erkannte, dass die Mordeos sie in die Kehle gebissen hatten. Purpurnes Blut nässte ihr Fell. Aber zuerst zog er Aurora zu sich.

„Sieh mich an", befahl er heiser, und ihr tränenschwerer Blick hob sich. Sie hielt ihr blutiges Messer in ihrer zitternden Hand, und er sah die Schnitte auf ihrem Unterarm. „Er hat dich gebissen", schloss er und heilte ihre Wunden augenblicklich. Er untersuchte sie weiter, aber sie machte sich von ihm los.

„Hilf Violet!", bat sie ihn weinend, und sein Blick fiel auf das sterbende Weibchen. Er sprach einen Linderungszauber, aber es trat keine wache Gesundheit in ihren Blick. Die Wunden waren zu tief, wurde ihm klar. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich kann sie nicht retten", sagte er dann. Aurora schüttelte zornig den Kopf.

„Du musst! Du musst, Dad!", rief sie verzweifelt, aber Draco zog sie in den Arm.

„Shht", machte er beruhigend. „Ist schon gut", murmelte er, und kurz danach stieß Skills ein so herzzereißendes Jaulen aus, dass Draco kurz die Augen schloss.

Und dann rührte sich Violet nicht mehr. Ihre Augen hatten sich geschlossen, und Aurora weinte bitterlich in seinen Armen. Skills humpelte auf die freie Wiese, brüllte jämmerlich laut, schlug mit der riesigen Pranke auf die toten Körper der Beißfüchse nieder, und Draco zog sich mit Aurora ein Stück weit zurück. Er war zu spät gekommen.

Er nahm ihr schmales Gesicht in seine Hände, wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen von ihrer weichen Wange, und sie sah tränenschwer hoch in sein Gesicht. „Hast du den Mordeo alleine erledigt?", fragte er sie ruhig, und schniefend nickte sie. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", schloss er ruhig.

„Ich… ich konnte sie aber nicht retten", flüsterte Aurora am Boden zerstört, und Draco umarmte sie wieder und war ehrlich gesagt nur dankbar dafür, dass die Mordeos sein kleines Mädchen nicht in Stücke gerissen hatten. „Es… es waren zu viele", wisperte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Du warst ganz tapfer, Aurora", versicherte er ihr väterlich, und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Er hob sie hoch auf seine Arme und kehrte zu seinem untröstlichen Affen zurück. Dieser wimmerte, machte armselige tierische Laute, und Draco hatte tiefes Mitgefühl. „Komm", sagte Draco dann und legte dem Affen die Hand auf die massiges Schulter, „wir gehen nach Hause", schloss er sanft. Skills wandte immer wieder den Blick zurück, sah nach Violet, aber er schien zu wissen, dass das Leben sie verlassen hatte.

Sanft schob er Skills voran, dessen sechs alte Beine kaum noch laufen wollten. Er machte leise, traurige Geräusche, und als sie um die Kurve gebogen waren, setzte Draco Aurora ab. „Warte hier kurz. Pass auf Skills auf", bat er sie und kehrte um. Verloren sah sie ihm nach, streichelte abwesend das Fell des Affen, und Draco erreichte den leblosen Körper des Weibchens.

„Machs gut, du Arme", flüsterte er, übte den Schwebezauber aus, und ließ den riesigen Affen vor sich schweben, als er sich dem nächsten Abgrund näherte. Langsam ließ er sie sinken, beobachtete, wie ihr purpurner Körper tiefer und tiefer glitt. Es war eine Schlucht von hundert Metern Tiefe, und als er den schmalen Punkt nicht mehr erkennen konnte, brach er den Zauber. Es war kein standesgemäßes Begräbnis nahm er an, aber es war zweckentsprechend, und eine schnellere Lösung fiel ihm nicht ein. Sie war ein Bergaffe gewesen, und dorthin war sie nun zurückgekehrt. Zum Fuße des Berges, an dem sie sie getroffen hatten.

Er beeilte sich, zu Aurora und Skills zurückzukehren, aber seine Tochter hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, streichelte immer noch den traurigen Affen, und Draco hob sie wieder hoch auf seinen Arm.

„Nehmen wir ihn mit?", flüstere sie in sein Ohr, und Draco nickte dumpf, während er dem Affen beruhigend die Hand aufs Fell legte und ihn tiefer führte. Es würde eine lange Wanderung werden, aber er würde Skills nicht mehr dort oben lassen. Es war zu gefährlich. Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen, und Draco konnte nicht Tag und Nacht Wache halten.

„Ja. Er kommt nach Hause", bestätigte er ruhig.

Als sie den Bergpass hinter sich gelassen hatten, und der Dschungel wieder vor ihnen lag, war Aurora längst in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Draco beleuchtete den Weg mit dem _Lumos_ , und Skills atmete müde und laut neben ihm. Draco war sowieso vollkommen überrascht, dass der Affe gehorchte, dass er mit ihnen kam, dass er sich nicht wehrte, aber Draco wusste auch, Skills hatte Angst. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

Und Draco bemerkte die schlitzartigen Augen, als sie den Dschungel betraten. Tatsächlich hatte der Mordeo auf sie gewartet, aber Skills witterte ihn, wurde unruhig, und sein Schnauben wurde panischer. Rumtreiber kam auf die Pfoten, ging in eine defensive Haltung, und schien nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

Draco versuchte den Mordeo in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, hob den leuchtenden Zauberstab, und atmete dann lange aus. Der Beißfuchs konnte sie nicht mehr begleiten. Auroras Haustier würde im Dschungel bleiben müssen. Und er würde Aurora nicht aufwecken, denn sie würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen, sich nicht trennen können, aber wenn Skills mitkäme, wäre kein Platz für einen Mordeo an der Lagune. Es war sowieso gefährlich genug, dass sich ein Mordeo so nah an ihren Lebensmittelpunkt wagte.

Draco zielte mit dem Zauberstab, allerdings nicht genau. Nicht genau genug, um zu treffen, denn er wollte das Tier nicht verletzen. Der _Stupor_ schlug wenige Zentimeter neben Rumtreiber in den Boden, aber der rote Funkensturm schreckte den Beißfuchs dermaßen auf, dass er schnell wie ein Pfeil im Dschungel verschwand.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Draco seufzend. Aber Rumtreiber würde schon zurechtkommen. Er würde nicht verhungern. Und er würde es Aurora morgen erklären.

Sie setzten den Weg fort, sein unruhiger Affe immer noch schnaubend.

Und es war stockfinstere Nacht als sie die Lagune erreichten. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Hermine direkt auf sie zugestürmt kam, Kilian hinterher.

„Drao!", rief sie erleichtert, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Aurora lediglich schlief. Dann wandte sie sich Skills zu. „Du bringst ihn her?", flüsterte sie. „Was ist passiert? Ist das Blut?", entkam es ihr stockend, als sie ihm Aurora abnahm und ihr blutiges Shirt erkannte.

„Es gab… einen Mordeo-Angriff, oben auf der Bergwiese", erwiderte er leise. Abwesend tätschelte Kilian den Affen und hörte ihm gebannt zu. „Ich war nicht da, war gerade unterwegs, um Beute für die Affen zu suchen", fuhr er fort, aber Hermines Blick war wachsam. „Aurora tötete den ersten, aber es kamen drei weitere. Sie töteten Violet", schloss er, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Merlin", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und Aurora-?"

„Der Mordeo hatte sie in den Arm gebissen, aber ich habe die Wunde geheilt. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Aber…"

„-sie hat einen Schock?", vermutete Hermine, und hielt ihre Tochter fest in ihren Armen. „Gut, dass ihr nichts weiter passiert ist. Ist die Wunde sauber?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke", sagte er still.

„Wo ist Rumtreiber?", wollte Kilian wissen, der nun seine Schwester inspizierte, und auch ihren Rücken sanft streichelte. Draco atmete aus.

„Ich hab ihn mit dem _Stupor_ verscheucht. Es geht nicht, dass wir Skills und einen Mordeo hier haben", erklärte er bloß.

„Er bleibt hier?", wollte Kilian ungläubig wissen, und Draco tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine.

„Es ist das Beste, was wir für ihn tun können, ja", bestätigte er dann. „Ich muss ihn beschützen. Und das geht nur hier", endete er dumpf.

„Ok", sagte Hermine nickend. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Wie viele Mordeos sind dort oben? Haben wir ein Problem?", wollte sie direkt wissen, aber Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Viele können es nicht sein. Sie werden rausgefunden haben, dass Skills und Violet die einzigen Affen sind, die sich nicht alleine verteidigen können. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur den richtigen Moment abgepasst, und zufällig waren Aurora und ich da." Er wusste nicht, ob sie auf die Jagd gehen musste, einen Haufen Mordeos töten sollten, oder ob die Beißfüchse in ihrem Territorium blieben.

„Sie… hat einen getötet?" Kilians Stimme klang schmal, während er seine schlafende Schwester fixierte.

„Ja", bestätigte Draco leise. Kilian nickte schließlich.

„Sie ist gut. Und gut, dass sie ihr nichts passiert ist", ergänzte er still. Und Draco hatte fast angenommen, dass Kilian beleidigt wäre, dass er anders reagieren würde, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Er unterschätzte seinen Sohn. Er mochte vielleicht kein Jäger sein, aber… er war sehr intelligent. Und er liebte seine Schwester.

„Wir gehen in die Hütte. Kommst du gleich?" Es war keine Frage. Eigentlich erwartete sie es von ihm, aber Draco schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich… denke, ich bleibe heute Nacht bei Skills. Er soll sich gewöhnen. Wir sehen uns morgen", versprach er, lehnte sich vor und küsste Hermine auf die Stirn. Sie nickte schließlich, bevor sie sich mit Aurora und Kilian abwandte. Er sah seiner Familie nach, bevor er Skills die Hand auf den Rücken legte, und ihn bewegte, zur Höhle zu gehen. Er entzündete ein kleines Feuer vor der Höhle, und hoffte, Skills erinnerte sich.

Er setzte sich vor die Flammen und wartete, dass Skills ihm Gesellschaf leistete. Der Affe wirkte so verloren, stand all und schwach vor den Flammen, und nur gerade ebenso konnte sich Draco erinnern, wie er ihn damals gefunden hatte. Nur noch entfernt erinnerte er sich an den Verwesungsgeruch, der Feinde vom Nest ferngehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie klein Skills gewesen war, wie er ihn auf seinen Arm hatte nehmen können. Und es war unvorstellbar, wie alt er jetzt schon war. Magische Riesenaffen wurden nicht sonderlich alt. Skills war… die echte Ausnahme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Großer", flüsterte Draco schließlich. Der Affe macht leise Geräusche, blinzelte müde mit dem gesunden Auge, bevor er sich träge neben Draco plumpsen ließ. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, ein langer Tag für seinen Affen. Und fast sofort schloss sich Skills Auge, und im Sitzen war der Affe eingeschlafen. Das Feuer knisterte ruhig vor ihnen, und Draco würde seit einer ganzen Weile wieder draußen schlafen. Er würde es überleben.

Fast hatte er es vermisst. Die Natur, das Feuer, die leuchtenden Sterne.

Nur er und sein Affe. Wie eigenartig es war. Skills hatte ihn beschützt, hatte ihm in so vielen Kämpfen geholfen, war sein einziger Freund gewesen, als er hier gelandet war, und mittlerweile musste Draco ihn beschützen. Egal, wie wild der Affe sein mochte, er war immer noch sein Affe.

Und er merkte, die Zeit stand nicht still. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich gegen einen der niedrigen Steine und lauschte in die beruhigenden Geräusche der Nacht. Er versuchte, sich diesen Moment genau einzuprägen. Denn er wusste nicht, wie viele dieser Art es noch geben würde.


	60. Chapter 60

_Part 4 – Magic_

Es war wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eine nagende Schuld. Aber er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Er hatte nicht zurück gewollt, hatte sich fernhalten wollen, aber es war, als dränge ihn eine unsichtbare Macht immer wieder zu der Süßwasserquelle. Und jedes Mal, wenn er dort Stunden verbrachte und nichts geschah, schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst und hasste seine Schwäche.

Er lauerte auf Visionen, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nicht mehr wiederzukommen.

Er sollte seinen Zauberstab holen, sollte endlich den Baum besiegen, aber stattdessen vergeudete er seine Zeit, schlich zur Quelle, nur um vielleicht noch einen Blick auf Hogwarts zu erhaschen. Er war erbärmlich, und er wusste das. Und noch hatten seine Eltern kein Mitleid. Noch bekam er den Zauberstab nicht geschenkt. Sein Vater nannte es eine Prüfung, die er meistern müsse. Und zwar bald.

Viele Nächte hatte sich Kilian nun heimlich in den Schlaf geweint, aber es half alles nichts. Und seinen Eltern hatte er noch immer nicht von der Vision erzählt. Es war sein Geheimnis. Sein eigenes, ganz privates Geheimnis auf der Insel. Wenn es ihm doch nur würde helfen können, dachte er verzweifelt.

Und gerade, als er sich mit einem schlechten Gewissen auf den Rückweg machen wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das blendend helle Licht erwachte.

Es schenkte ihm eine weitere Vision, und fast stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße, so schnell hechtete er zur Quelle und starrte begierig in das helle Licht.

Als sich seine Augen gewöhnt hatten, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, weshalb er es wusste, aber er wusste, dass es Lily war. Sie war nur wesentlich jünger, als zuvor. Sie saß irgendwo draußen, gespannt in einem Stuhl, die Knie angezogen, die kupferfarbenen Haare wild und offen. Sie schien so alt zu sein, wie er jetzt gerade. Und sie lauschte einer Frau. Tante Ginny, erkannte er, denn es war die Frau von den Bildern in der Hütte. Und sie sah fast unverändert aus. Ein wenig älter, die Haare etwas kürzer. Aber es war nebensächlich.

„-aber wie kam er überhaupt dorthin?", fragte Lily Tante Ginny, und Kilian glaubte, die Ähnlichkeit allmählich entdecken zu können.

„Er ist geklettert. Er ist ein fabelhafter Kletterer", ergänzte Tante Ginny zwinkernd. Wer war ein fabelhafter Kletterer? Er lauschte ebenfalls begierig.

„Und wie hat er den Bären ausgetrickst?" Bären? Kilian schluckte. Von was sprachen sie? Von wem vor allem?

„Er hat die Falle gelegt und musste lediglich oben im Wipfel warten, bis der Bär dumm genug war, direkt hineinzulaufen", schloss Tante Ginny sachlich.

„Ach ja? Und wie soll das funktionieren?" Ein Junge kam ins Sichtfeld der Vision. „Als ob der Bär den Baum nicht einfach umgerammt hätte", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Der Baum war alt und hoch", erklärte Tante Ginny nachsichtig. „Ist das wirklich so wichtig, Alby?", erkundigte sie sich, und Kilian kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Jungen besser erkennen zu können. Er hatte dunkle Haare, strubbelig und lang. Sie hingen ihm tief in die Augen, bevor Tante Ginny sie zurückstrich.

„Na klar! Ich meine, apparieren kann er nicht, oder?" Alby entzog sich der Geste von Tante Ginny und schüttelte die unordentlichen Haare wieder in die Stirn. Seine Fragen waren defensiv und vielleicht von Eifersucht gezeichnet. Kilian runzelte die Stirn.

„Er macht es wie Tante Hermine", erklärte sie, und Kilian horchte auf. Das war seine Mum! Seine Mum hieß Hermine! „Er knüpft sich ein Tau aus Lianen, schlingt es um den Stamm und läuft nach oben."

„Als ob!", entgegnete Alby mit hochgezogener Braue, die unter seinen Haaren verschwand. Er griff sich eine Frucht aus einer Schale und verschwand aus Kilians Sichtfeld.

„Der Junge kann alles, oder Mum?", wollte Lily leise wissen, als Alby verschwunden war. „Besser als Alby?" Und Tante Ginny schenkte ihrer Tochter ein Lächeln, bevor sie nickte.

„Er kann alles, was Tante Hermine und Onkel Draco können", versprach sie nickend, und die Vision verschwand.

Merlin! Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Es konnte einfach nicht!

Und dann klärte sich sein Blick. Natürlich! Ein Tau! Er würde es machen, wie Mum! Er kannte die Lösung bereits! Es war, als hätte ihn die Vision mit aller Macht darauf gestoßen! Stolpernd kam er auf die Beine. Ein Tau! Und die Geschichte mit dem Bären ignorierte er vorerst. Das konnte Tante Ginny nicht ernstmeinen. Es gab keine Bären. Zumindest nicht hier. Nicht auf dieser Insel.

Und während er voranstürmte, überlegte er, wie Ginny überhaupt so viel wissen konnte. Über ihn. Oder ob… sie es sich ausdachte. Und… war er der Junge, dem die ältere Lily diesen Brief geschrieben hatte? Und in seinen geheimen Gedanken war er genau dieser Junge!

Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, und er hielt nicht inne, bis er den Baum erreicht hatte.

Zeit, seinen Zauberstab zu holen! Und er begriff noch nicht ganz, warum ihn die Visionen trieben, warum sie ihn vorwärts brachten. Er wollte es Lily beweisen – dass die Geschichten stimmten. Und dem Jungen namens Alby. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann… waren es keine Visionen. Für ihn. Langsam aber sich fühlte es sich an, wie Besuche. Besuche von guten Freunden, die ihn leider nicht sehen konnten.

Er rannte umso schneller, als würde die lächerliche Möglichkeit bestehen, dass die Besuche Wahrheit werden würden, würde er nur alle Aufgaben meistern.

Hermine beobachtete ihre Tochter von der Veranda aus. Sie hatte Scorpius auf dem Schoß, während dieser mit seinen kleinen Händen in das graue Fell des Affen griff und jedes Mal auflachte, wenn Skills schnaubte. Draco kehrte mit Beute aus dem Dschungel zurück, und Hermine wartete, bis er die Hütte erreicht hatte.

„Er wird schwächer", informierte sie ihn, als er sie hören konnte. Draco hob den Blick, wischte sich die blonden Strähnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn, und atmete erschöpft aus, als er das monströse Wildschwein neben sich warf. Er jagte, als müsse er eine ganze Herde ernähren. Aber mit Skills war es beinahe so, als wären sie zu zwölft. Draco brauchte jeden Tag länger, um geeignete Schweine zu finden, denn ihre eigene Zucht maß kaum zweidutzend, und sie waren alle noch jung.

„Er ist alt", schloss er mit flachen Atemzügen. Hermine beobachtete wieder ihre Kinder.

„Musstest du weit gehen?", erkundigte sie sich, denn Draco war seit fünf Stunden unterwegs.

„Ich war oben in den Bergen. Also… ja." Sie wandte den Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Waren wir unvorsichtig? Ich meine, wir zählen die Tiere. Es sollten genug für uns alle und Skills sein. Für viele Jahre", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja. Ich denke, dass…" Aber er unterbrach sich, als Aurora den Blick hob und ihn erkannte. Hastig blickte sie wieder zur Seite, beschäftigte sich intensiver mit Scorpius und Skills. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Draco, wusste Hermine. Er hatte ihren Mordeo verscheucht, und Hermine wusste, zur Abenddämmerung verschwand Aurora im Dschungel und suchte ihr Haustier. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie erfolgreich war, aber sie brachte ihn nicht mit zurück.

Sie gab Skills keine Schuld, aber ihrem Vater. Seit einer Woche herrschte Funkstille zwischen Draco und ihr, und beide waren zu stur und bockig, um einen Fehler zuzugeben.

„Was?", bohrte Hermine nach, wartete darauf, dass Draco zugab, dass er Aurora vermisste, aber stattdessen, beantwortete er ihre Frage und riss den Blick von seiner Tochter los.

„Dass wir nicht alleine jagen", bemerkte er glatt.

„Mordeos?", entgegnete sie mit fragendem Blick, denn sie hatte kaum noch welche entdecken können. Zumindest nicht hier unten im Dschungel. Aber Draco schwieg.

„Ich denke… es ist etwas anderes."

„Etwas anderes? Es gibt nichts anderes. Der Tiger ist tot, und-"

„-vielleicht etwas Neues."

„Etwas Neues?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Wo soll es herkommen? Denkst du, die Insel entwickelt sich weiter? Was soll hier sein, was wir seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen haben?" Sie wartete auf eine adäquate Antwort, aber Draco sagte nichts. Irgendwann zuckte er die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht etwas, was sich gut verstecken kann."

Hermine gefiel diese Antwort nicht. Was gefährlich für die Beutetiere war, war auch gefährlich für ihre Kinder.

„Die Sonne geht gleich unter. Wir sollten Kilian nicht alleine im Dschungel stromern lassen, wenn dort irgendetwas ist", schloss sie. „Was auch immer es sein soll", ergänzte sie, denn noch war sie nicht überzeugt. Aber sie wusste, die Beute wurde knapper. Und das war eine Tatsache, die unleugbar im Raume stand.

Und es gab keine logische Erklärung. Gut, für die gesamte Insel gab es keine logische Erklärung, aber… das war eine andere Sache.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gehen. Ich bereite das Essen vor", sagte Draco nickend, und Hermine seufzte auf.

„Wirst du zufällig in naher Zukunft mit deiner Tochter sprechen, oder seid ihr nun Todfeinde?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie sich den Zauberstab vom Tisch griff und ihn in den Hosenbund schob. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten bitter.

„Sie kann mit mir reden, wenn sie bereit ist, sich zu entschuldigen." Und plötzlich kam er ihr vor, wie ein Junge. Ein uneinsichtiger Junge. Hermine schloss den Abstand zu ihrem Mann, als sie die schiefe Treppe runterging.

„Sehr erwachsen von dir", neckte sie ihn still, und sanfte Rebellion funkelte in Dracos Blick.

„Ich habe das Richtige getan", behauptete er dunkel, und Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln und nickte feierlich.

„Und… da bist du dir sicher?", wollte sie prüfend von ihm wissen, und die Uneinsicht wich der Ungeduld.

„Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen?", wollte er barsch von ihr wissen, und Hermine musste grinsen. Sie verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und stand nun nahe vor ihm.

„Nein", log sie kopfschüttelnd. „Es… ist nur nicht ganz so sexy, wie du denkst, dieser Starrsinn", gab sie unverfänglich zu bedenken, und als er ohne Vorwarnung den Abstand schloss und den Arm um sie schlang, machte ihr Herz einen Satz. Manchmal reizte sie ihn. Nur manchmal. Sie fand, es frischte ihre Beziehung auf.

„Mach dir da nichts vor, Granger", knurrte er rau, mit ihr fest in seinen Armen. „Alles, was ich tue, ist sexy", griff er ihre Worte auf, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ja? Vielleicht kannst du mir das später demonstrieren, Malfoy?", benutzte sie ebenfalls seinen Nachnamen. „Ich kann mich kaum erinnern", ergänzte sie schnippisch, und spöttisch hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, bevor er den Kopf senkte und hart ihren Mund verschloss. Ihre Lider flatterten zu, und sie erlaubte seiner Zunge Einlass.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, kribbelte ihr Unterleib. Es hatte sich nicht geändert. Sie liebte ihn noch immer so, wie vor zehn Jahren. Es war immer aufregend mit ihm. Es war nur so, dass die Kinder in den Weg kamen. Die Kinder hatten Vorrang, und sie wusste, manchmal nervte es ihn. Aber das machte ihre verbotenen kleinen Treffen in ihrer Höhle umso aufregender.

„Ihr seid so scheiße!", riss sie die zornige Stimme ihres Sohnes aus ihren unkeuschen Gedanken, und Draco ließ von ihr ab. Sie vermisste seine Nähe sofort, und enttäuscht wandte sie den Blick auf ihren Sohn. Fast zuckte sie zusammen vor Schreck. Er war zerkratzt, blutete aus frischen Wunden, hielt seinen Arm in einem komischen Winkel, und hatte seine Handflächen mit Blättern verbunden. Sofort verscheuchte die Mutterrolle die Rolle der wollüstigen Ehefrau, und Hermine war drauf und dran, dem unbekannten Feind im Dschungel den Krieg zu erklären, der ihren kleinen wunderbaren Sonnenschein so zugerichtet hatte!

„Oh Merlin, Kilian, was-" Sie vergaß auch, sich zu schämen, denn für gewöhnlich hassten die Kinder es, wenn Draco und sie Zärtlichkeiten austauschten, aber Kilians Verletzungen überschatten alles, selbst seine rüpelhafte Beleidigung.

„-wirklich witzig!", unterbrach er sie zornig. Seine grauen Augen waren fast hasserfüllt, fast boshaft, auf sie geheftet. Er erinnerte sie mehr an Draco, als zuvor. So gruselig es war.

„Kilian-", begann Draco warnend, aber ihr Sohn schnaubte auf.

„-das war gemein! Es war eine scheiß Aktion!", fluchte er zornig, und so laut, dass sogar Aurora den Blick wieder wandte. Wovon sprach er? Von ihrem Kuss doch wohl kaum! „Da war kein Zauberstab! Habt ihr das so geplant? Wolltet ihr einfach nur mal sehen, ob ich es lebendig zurück schaffe? Ihr seid-"

„-du hast es geschafft?", entfuhr es Draco tonlos, und er schien vergessen zu haben, dass er Kilian maßregeln wollte. Auch Hermine empfand mit einem Mal Stolz. Da war also kein Ungeheuer! Ihr waldscheuer Sohn hatte es also geschafft, den Baum zu besteigen! Merlin sei Dank!

„Geschafft?", wiederholte Kilian zornig und zeigte ihnen seine Blessuren. „Ja, ich habe es geschafft! Und für was? Dafür, dass ihr-"

„-es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, den Zauberstab dort oben zu lassen", unterbrach Draco ihn. „Er ist in der Hütte. Unter deinem Bett. Wenn du ihn findest, können wir-" Doch Kilian blinzelte verblüfft, schien zu überlegen, ob er etwas Wütendes erwidern sollte, aber schnell hatte er seine Blessuren wohl wieder vergessen und stürmte humpelnd an ihnen vorbei in die Hütte, ohne Draco aussprechen zu lassen.

Und dann strahlte Draco sie an. „Er hat es geschafft!", flüsterte er euphorisch. „Er ist doch nicht vollkommen unfähig!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Kilian war sowieso nicht unfähig. Aber sie war absolut begeistert, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte – und dass er nicht auch noch abgestürzt war.

Aber heilen würden sie ihn trotzdem müssen, dachte sie dumpf. Ihren fantastischen Sohn.

Verstohlen sah Draco seinem Sohn zu. Und er musste sagen, er fühlte sich sehr unheimlich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert. Und er wusste nicht, wie er das finden sollte. Nach wenigen Tagen beherrschte Kilian die grundlegenden Zauber fast mühelos. Den _Expelliarmus_ , _Lumos_ und _Nox_ , den _Wingardium Leviosa_. Hermine war so stolz, dass sie mit Kilian bereits am _Expecto Patronum_ und am _Accio_ arbeitete. Erfolglos, bisher, aber in der Pause probierte Kilian bereits, den Affen schweben zu lassen. Eine stille Konzentration lag in seinem Blick, wie Draco sie schon hunderte Male bei Hermine beobachtete hatte, wenn sie zauberte. In der Schule sowie hier auf der Insel.

Äußerlich mochte sein Sohn ihm gleichen, mochte sich bewegen, wie er es tat, selbst seine Mimik erkannte Draco in seinem Sohn, aber… der scharfe Verstand hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Die Art, wie Kilian mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte… kam Draco vollkommen fremd vor. Kaum, dass Kilian das Holz berührt hatte, war es Draco wie sein zweiter Arm vorgekommen.

Er war begeistert. Draco konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken. Das einzige Problem war nur…, dass der Zauberstab seinem Sohn nicht helfen würde. Nicht hier. Nicht auf hoher See. Nicht gegen das Ungeheuer.

Draco hatte bereits überlegt, das Boot zu bauen und hinauszufahren, um es umzubringen, damit es Kilian nichts tun würde. Es waren dumme Gedanken, hatte Hermine gesagt, aber… sein Sohn schien gänzlich vergessen zu haben, dass er sich hier auf seine bloßen Hände verlassen musste.

Seit vier Tagen hatte sich Kilian mit nichts als dem Zauberstab beschäftigt. Er wollte nicht mal in den Dschungel, wo er doch seit Wochen nichts anderes tat, als im Dschungel unterwegs zu sein – zwar immer erfolglos, aber… immerhin! Draco war froh über jeden Funken Jagdtrieb.

Und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, wie Aurora näher kam. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie tatsächlich sprachlos erlebte. Ein wenig scheu sogar. Er wusste, Aurora hielt sich für etwas Besseres, glaubte, weil sie auf der Insel besser zurecht kam, war sie überlegen, und Draco wusste nicht, ob sich das nun änderte, wo sie erkannte, dass Kilian anscheinend eine massive Begabung für Zauberei besaß.

Aurora schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie neben ihm verharrte. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie ihren Bruder.

„Unglaublich", murmelte sie beleidigt. Draco hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sprichst du mit mir?", wollte er leise von ihr wissen, und ertappt hob sich ihr Blick. Trotz trat auf ihre hübschen Züge.

„Nein", entgegnete sie.

„Nein?", wiederholte Draco spöttisch, und seine Tochter verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielleicht", räumte sie kleinlaut ein. Draco seufzte auf.

„Ich… habe Rumtreiber nicht gerne verjagt", sagte er, und Aurora blickte beleidigt nach vorne und beobachtete Kilian, der sich immer noch abmühte.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie mit verschränkten Armen. „Tut mir leid, dass… ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe", schloss sie, und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer.

„Ja. Mir… auch", bestätigte er, und es fiel ihm ebenso schwer wie Aurora. Er legte den Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. „Ich liebe dich, Kurze", ergänzte er, denn er wollte, dass sie es wusste. Sie grinste leicht.

„Jaah, Dad", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, und schämte sich minimal.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa_!", rief Kilian, und Draco konnte förmlich spüren, wie es funktionierte. Mit einem überraschten Grunzen wurde der Affe von der Magie vom Boden gehoben. Skills drehte verblüfft den Kopf, schien sich nicht erklären zu können, warum er plötzlich schwebte, und Draco betrachtete seinen Sohn ungläubig. „Ha!", rief Kilian aus, und seine zitternde Hand hielt den Zauber aufrecht. Erstaunlich. Sein Sohn war absolut erstaunlich. Langsam ließ er Skills wieder sinken.

„Ich hasse ihn", murmelte Aurora neben ihm und machte Kehrt. Draco sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Mum!", rief Kilian ungeduldig. „Lass uns weiter machen!"

Und Draco war nicht mehr beleidigt, dass Hermine die Aufgabe an sich gerissen hatte, Kilian zaubern beizubringen. Ganz und gar nicht mehr beleidigt. Und er beschloss, dass er heute Abend versuchen würde, Skills schweben zu lassen, wenn Kilian schlief. Immerhin hatte er ein verdammtes Schiff zum Strand schweben lassen. Auf die Idee, den Affen schweben zu lassen, war er fairerweise nie gekommen, aber… es schien eine gute Herausforderung zu sein.

Hermine kam vom Fischen zurück, und musterte ihren verschwitzten Sohn.

„Du solltest doch eine Pause machen!", ermahnte sie ihn, aber Kilian zuckte übergangslos die Achseln.

„Ich bin nicht müde", erwiderte er sofort, und Hermine tauschte einen knappen Blick mit ihm. Draco wusste nicht, ob Kilian eine Pause machen musste. Er wusste nur, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, dass Kilian nicht nur zaubern konnte, sondern auch mit dem Speer besser umging. „Wenn ich Auror werden will, muss ich trainieren!", riss Kilian ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich.

„Du… willst Auror werden?", erkundigte sich Draco, und Kilian wandte sich ihm zu, und zum ersten Mal erkannte Draco den Tatendrang und eine seltsame Sehnsucht im Gesicht seines jungen Sohnes.

„Ich will der Beste sein", korrigierte ihn Kilian mit einer Überzeugung, die eigenartig klang.

Fast wollte Draco sagen, die Insel bräuchte keine Auoren. Fast wollte er sagen, dass Kilian eine schwierige Prüfung ablegen müsste, um überhaupt in die Aurorenausbildung zu kommen, aber er beherrschte sich. Denn dafür… müsste Kilian die Insel verlassen. Was er tun würde. Aber… das wusste sein Sohn noch nicht. Dracos Blick verband sich mit Hermines, die ebenfalls besorgt wirkte. Sicher hatten sie ihren Kindern von England erzählt, von Hogwarts, vom Ministerium. Sie hatten ihnen alles erzählt, was sie wussten. Aber… Draco sah es eher als gemütliche Geschichten. Er liebte die Insel. Ihm war nie direkt in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Kinder die Insel tatsächlich… verlassen wollten. Er sah Kilians Schicksal als große Strafe, und es schmerzte sein Herz, wenn er zu lange daran dachte. Und jetzt… eröffnete sein Sohn, dass er… Auror werden wollte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du Auror werden willst?", vergewisserte sich Hermine unschuldig bei ihm, aber Kilian nickte blind.

„Oh ja", behauptete er. Dann hob er den Zauberstab, zielte, und sprach: „ _Accio_ Fisch!" Es war unmöglich, dass er diesen Zauber beherrschen konnte, als wäre es nichts weiter. Als wäre es ein Kinderspiel.

Und dann hob sich einer der toten Fische vom Boden und rauschte in die ausgestreckte Hand seines Sohnes.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ein paar _Unverzeihliche_ auszuprobieren!", entfuhr es Kilian mit inbrünstiger Begeisterung, und Hermine schenkte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick. Draco reagierte verspätet, aber er reagierte. Er wusste, als er damals davon erzählt hatte, dass er es besser nicht getan hätte. Kilian war sofort darauf angesprungen, wie er auf alles Magische sofort ansprang.

„Vergiss es", sagte er bloß. Die Stimme kälter, kompromissloser.

„Aber Dad!", widersprach Kilian sofort, und Draco näherte sich ihm.

„Böse Zauberer benutzen Unverzeihliche Flüche. Auroren verteidigen mit positiven Zaubern. Es gibt für dich keinen Grund, jemals einen Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen, hast du das verstanden?", fuhr er ihn praktisch an. Bevor Kilian widersprechen konnte, fuhr Draco fort. „Und heute Abend gehst du mit mir jagen. Wie von jetzt an jeden Tag. Ohne Zauberstab, und das ist nicht verhandelbar!" Kilian suchte Hermines Blick, aber diese schüttelte nur entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Ich hasse euch!", rief ihr Sohn zornig, machte wütend Kehrt und verschwand im Dschungel, während er zornige Funken in die Luft hexte. Draco atmete lange aus.

Hermine kam zu ihm und sah Kilian nach. „Er will Auror werden", murmelte sie ratlos.

„Zunächst wird er als Fischfutter enden, wenn er nicht langsam lernt, sich auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen." Hermine sah schockiert zu ihm auf, aber Draco meinte es sehr ernst. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kilian jeden Zauber meistern würde, den er lernen wollte, Unverzeihlich oder nicht, aber er hatte seine Bedenken, was alles weitere anging.

Scorpius gluckste auf der Veranda in seinem gezimmerten Hochstuhl, und Draco wandte den Blick auf seinen jüngsten Spross. Er sah ihm verdächtig ähnlich. Blonde Haare, graue Augen. Aber er fragte sich, ob auch Scorpius Hermines verrückten Verstand geerbt hatte, und ob nur seine Tochter eine echte Jägerin sein würde. Scorpius klatschte in seine kleinen, dicken Händen und strahlte, als Draco zu ihm kam und ihn aus dem Stuhl hob.

„Du wirst mein kleiner Jäger und Sammler sein, nicht wahr, Scor?", murmelte er, und sein Sohn war ein schwerer Brocken, während er nahezu zahnlos grinste. Fast befürchtete Draco, dass ihm das Schicksal nur einen weiteren hyperintelligenten Sohn beschert hatte. Denn er war weit über ein Jahr alt und sprach kein einziges Wort. So hatte es bei Kilian auch begonnen. Er hatte spät angefangen zu sprechen, dann aber bereits in vollständigen Sätzen. „Wehe, du willst auch Auror werden", flüsterte Draco fast. Er hauchte Scorpius einen Kuss auf den silbernen Haaransatz und drückte ihn fest.


	61. Chapter 61

_Part 5 – Alike_

 _*two years later*_

Mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Nieren verpasste sie der Strohpuppe den letzten Rest.

„Siehst du? Du darfst deinem Gegenüber keine Chance geben, dich überhaupt aus der Reserve zu locken", zitierte sie ihren Vater und schenkte Scorpius einen demonstrativen Blick. Mit seinen kurzen Beinen trat er ebenfalls nach der Puppe, erreichte aber kaum ihr Knie. „Ganz genau", bestätigte sie aber trotzdem mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin so gut wie du!", behauptete Scorpius grinsend, und sie grinste zurück.

„Noch besser, Scor", versicherte sie ihrem kleinen Bruder, und für seine drei Jahre war er ziemlich wendig. Sie zerstrubbelte seine lockigen blonden Haare, und er wehrte sich lachend.

„Lass mich das Messer werfen!", bat er sie mit glühenden Augen, und sie sah sich um, ob Mum in der Nähe war. Sie hasste es, wenn Aurora Scorpius ihr Messer gab, aber er war ein Naturtalent. Dad sagte es ebenfalls.

Aber bevor sie zur nächsten Trainingseinheit übergehen konnten, dröhnte die Stimme ihres Vaters über die Rasenfläche.

„Kilian!", brüllte er praktisch, außer sich vor Zorn. „Ich habe es dir tausendmal gesagt, oder nicht?" Und Aurora konnte ehrlich gesagt nur raten, um was es dieses Mal ging. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich. Dad und Kilian stritten eigentlich jeden Tag. Über Merlin und die Welt. Und noch mehr. Entweder ging es darum, dass Kilian die Ansicht vertrat, Beute ließe sich sehr wohl mit Magie töten und konservieren, denn er tüftelte seit Jahren an Sprüchen, die das Fleisch beim Töten nicht verderben ließen, wenn man die Beute zunächst mit einem Zauber lähmte, oder es ging darum, dass Kilian heimlich apparierte, obwohl er es nicht durfte. Er war ziemlich gut, schaffte mittlerweile schon einen ganzen Kilometer, aber Mum und Dad sagten, er müsse warten, bis er sechszehn sei, um überhaupt zu apparieren. Das Problem war wohl eher, dass Kilian zu gut war, um zu warten.

Aurora wurde nächste Woche elf. Und je näher der Tag rückte, umso weniger war sie an ihrem Zauberstab überhaupt interessiert. Ihr fehlte Kilians Begabung. Sie hatte andere Talente, aber… ihr Bruder hatte ihr die Magie ziemlich madig gemacht. Manchmal lieh er ihr seinen Zauberstab und unterrichtete sie heimlich. Und sie hatte keine Probleme mit _Lumos_ und _Nox_. Sie konnte Kilian auch entwaffnen, aber… alles andere… erschien ihr sinnlos zu sein. Wofür musste sie Dinge schweben lassen oder apparieren? Wofür brauchte sie komplexe Flüche, wenn sich jeder Gegner auf der Insel mit einem guten Speerwurf erledigen ließ?

„Bekommt Kil Ärger?", flüsterte Scorpius und rückte näher zu ihr. Er kaute unbewusst auf seiner Lippe und sah angstvoll zur Hütte.

„Sieht so aus, Kurzer", murmelte sie und wartete. Die Hüttentür flog auf und ihr Bruder trat zornig nach draußen. Er war Dad so ähnlich, aber Aurora glaubte, er merkte es nicht mal. Und wahrscheinlich würde er sie stumm hexen, würde sie so etwas auch nur andeuten.

Kilian musste jeden Abend los, Beute fangen. Und manchmal, wenn er absolut keine Lust hatte, bestoch er sie, apparierte mit ihr ein Stück, stahl mit dem _Accio_ Schmuck des Baumvolks, und sie tat ihm den Gefallen und jagte auf die ‚altmodische' Art, wie Kilian es nannte, damit Dad bloß keinen Ausraster bekam.

„Was?", hörte sie Kilians entnervte Stimme. Dann erkannte sie ihren Vater, der mehrere Hasenkadaver in der Hand hielt.

„Was hast du veranstaltet?", fuhr Dad ihn wütend an, und sie sah von hier aus, wie Kilian den Kopf in den Nacken legte, gereizt und überfordert.

„Ich habe Fleisch abgehangen, Vater", knurrte er zornig, und Aurora zog kopfschüttelnd das Messer aus der Schlaufe.

„Hier. Das dauert jetzt eine Weile", erklärte sie Scorpius, und dieser seufzte demonstrativ laut, nahm aufgeregt das Messer und lief einige Meter weit, um es in den Bauch der Puppe zu schleudern. Er zielte noch etwas ungenau, aber er traf immerhin die Puppe. Jedes Mal. Aurora war ziemlich stolz auf ihren kleinen Bruder.

„Man kann es nicht abhängen! Ich fasse es nicht! Ich habe es dir erklärt, oder nicht?", rief ihr Vater ungnädig. „Die Temperatur ist hier ungeeignet!"

„Mit dem Kühlzauber-", begann Kilian ungeduldig, aber Dad unterbrach ihn.

„-solange hält der Zauber nicht! Du siehst doch, dass es verdorben ist! Du lockst nur die verdammten Geier an, und die fressen uns die Saat dann auch noch weg!", schrie Dad mittlerweile, aber Kilian wurde ebenfalls lauter.

„Es ist noch nicht ausgereift, aber es ist definitiv eine bessere Lösung, als-"

„-als was? Jeden Tag loszuziehen, und dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Familie frisches Fleisch bekommt, weil du zu faul bist, es zu erledigen?", donnerte er, und Kilian stöhnte auf. „Es ist deine Aufgabe, und ich habe deine Ausreden satt!"

„Darum geht es nicht, ok?", fuhr er Dad jetzt an. „Deine Methode ist alt!"

„Meine Methode ist die richtige Methode, und glaub ja nicht, dass ich mir diesen Ton von dir bieten lasse! Du ziehst los und besorgst dreimal so viele Hasen, und der Zauberstab bleibt hier!"

„Vergiss es!", schrie Kilian jetzt.

„Gib ihn her!", verlangte ihr Dad kalt, und Aurora sah nur noch, wie Kilian sich im Kreis drehte und verschwand.

„Kilian!", schrie ihr Vater so außer sich, dass sie zusammen zuckte, und endlich bog ihre Mutter aus dem Wald und fiel in einen Laufschritt.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los? Wieso schreist du so?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber ihr Vater zitterte vor Zorn, als er sich umwandte.

„Dein verdammter Sohn ist appariert!", schrie er, und sie konnte nicht hören, was Mum sagte, aber wahrscheinlich musste sie mal wieder schlichten und würde ihn maßregeln, dass er nicht fluchen sollte.

„Psst", hörte sie das Geräusch hinter sich und wirbelte herum. Sie atmete kurz aus.

„Wieso machst du das?", fragte sie ihren Bruder flüsternd, und Kilian verbarg sich halb in den Büschen zum nahen Dschungel.

„Weil Dad unrecht hat", gab er lediglich zurück. Aber sie nahm an, Kilian war hier aus einem bestimmten Grund, und sie hatte keine Lust auf seine Spiele.

„Was willst du?" Sie konnte es erraten.

„Hilf mir beim Jagen", sagte er schlicht. „Und ein Wort von dir, und ich hexe deine dicken Beine zusammen", drohte er Scorpius im selben Atemzug, und ihr jüngster Bruder schnappte angstvoll nach Luft.

„Das darfst du gar nicht!", flüsterte Scorpius, klang aber nicht eindeutig überzeugt.

„Ich darf nur nicht apparieren", behauptete Kilian achselzuckend, mit einem kühlen Lächeln, was Scorpius zurückweichen ließ.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Er macht gar nichts, Scor", beruhigte sie ihren Bruder. „Und geh selber jagen", ergänzte sie genervt. Kilian kam näher, vorsichtig, so dass Dad ihn nicht entdecken würde.

„Komm schon, Schwesterherz", versuchte er es mit einem Lächeln. „Ich zeig dir was, was deine Mühe wert ist", versprach er, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an nutzlosen Zaubern", entgegnete sie, und Kilian machte einen spöttischen Laut.

„Es gibt keine nutzlosen Zauber", behauptete er großspurig, und sie stöhnte auf.

„Mach es einfach selber, Kil. Ich bin nicht dein Dienstbote", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Hälfte, Hälfte", sagte er jetzt. „Du drei Hasen, ich drei Hasen. Und ich zeige dir etwas, was dich jedes Jagdmesser vergessen lässt. Ich schwöre", sagte er mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, dass sie tatsächlich den Blick hob.

„Wie was?", wollte sie wissen, ohne die Neugierde verbannen zu können. Und absolute Faszination trat auf das Gesicht ihres Bruders, das Dads Gesicht so ähnlich war.

„England, Rory", antwortete er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Stumm saßen sie an der Quelle, die Kilian mit einer Desillusionierung belegt hatte, damit Mum und Dad sie nicht fanden. Und Aurora hatte Scorpius ihr altes Messer versprechen müssen, damit er Mum und Dad nichts sagte. Kilian hatte nur sie mitnehmen wollen, und sie musste zugeben, dass es Spaß machte, mit Kilian zu apparieren – auch ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis vor ihren Eltern.

Ab und an glitt ihr Blick über die frischerlegten Hasen, die Kilian mit einem doppelten Kühl- und Geruchsloszauber konserviert hatte.

„Wie lange warten wir?", wollte sie ein wenig enttäuscht wissen, aber Kilian starrte blind nach vorne.

„Vision lassen sich nicht erzwingen, aber sie kommen regelmäßig. Und sie zeigen immer etwas Neues", versprach er ihr, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Ihre Mum erzählte ab und zu von den Vision, und wie sie manchmal Wochen gewartet hatten. Aber Aurora hatte Angst vor den Vision, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie zeigten gefährliche Dinge. Schließlich hatten Mum und Dad die Insel verlassen müssen! Das war unvorstellbar und gefährlich!

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier sein sollten", entfuhr es ihr unbehaglich.

„Ist das dein ernst?" Er schenkte ihr einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Visionen sind gefährlich", äußerte sie ihre Gedanken unwillig.

„Die Visionen haben Mum und Dad gezeigt, wie sie Zauberstäbe bauen können, Rory. Sie sind also nicht gefährlich, sondern Lebensretter." Aurora wüsste ein oder zwei Argumente, die dagegen sprächen, aber sie schwieg. Stattdessen hoffte sie einfach, dass keine Vision auftauchen würde.

„Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?", wollte sie abwehrend wissen. „Wieso musst du eine Desillusionierung auf diesen Ort legen?" Es gefiel ihr alles nicht. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als lebe Kilian ein eigenartiges, unehrliches Doppelleben.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Mum und Dad zufällig in eine Vision reinstoplern", erläuterte er eindeutig.

„Sie kennen die Vision, Kil", erinnerte Aurora ihn ungläubig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Angst haben." Und er verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen über sie,

„Nein, Dummkopf", bestätigte er überheblich, „aber sie würden sonst wissen, dass…" Kurz schwieg er. Aurora sah ihn gespannt an.

„Dass was?" Fast flüsterte sie. Fast überkam sie eine seltsame Gänsehaut.

„Dass ich fortgehe", schloss er dann, die Stimme gesenkt, als lauerten Mum und Dad hinter dem nächsten Felsen.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. „Bist du verrückt?" Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. Ihr Bruder hatte den Verstand verloren. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie, gänzlich entrüstet.

„Weg. Nach… nach England. Fort von hier", machte er es deutlich, und sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Zu… Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny. Sie… sie kennen mich!", behauptete er still, und Aurora verengte die Augen.

„Sie kennen dich? Woher sollen sie dich kennen, Kil? Das ist Unsinn!"

„Sie wussten, dass Mum schwanger war", entgegnete er demonstrativ. „Und…"

„Und was?" Aurora glaubte ihm nicht. Kein Wort.

„Und nichts", wehrte er ab. „Ich werde gehen. Und ich will es Mum und Dad nicht einfach auf die Nase binden, verstanden?", fuhr er sie an.

„Kilian, man kann nicht gehen", sagte sie, was ihre Mum ihr schon eintausend Mal eingetrichtert hatte.

„Mum und Dad sind gegangen", erinnerte er sie bloß.

„Ja, damals. Aber das geht nicht mehr", wiederholte sie, was ihre Mum auch immer sagte. „Und sie sind fast von Seemonstern verschlungen worden, Kil!", ergänzte sie, den furchtbaren Teil dieser Geschichte. „Das Meer ist gefährlich!", erklärte sie bestürzt.

„Na und? Es wird einen Weg geben", behauptete ihr dämlicher Bruder, und sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Nein! Wird es nicht! Und wenn, dann wirst du eher umkommen, als dass du diese Insel verlässt!", behauptete sie zornig. „Du kannst ja nicht mal ein paar Hasen fangen!", fuhr sie ihn an und deutete auf die Beute, die sie heute alleine beschafft hatte. Ohne einen dämlichen Zauberstab, wohlgemerkt!

„Du kannst mit mir kommen", bot er ihr an, als wäre es tatsächlich so einfach!

„Was? Nein, danke!", blockte sie direkt ab.

„Du willst nicht mit?"

„Wohin, Kilian? Da draußen gibt es nichts! Nur Monster!"

„So ein Schwachsinn!", gab er kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Wir könnten-"

„-lass mich bloß in Ruhe damit!", warnte sie ihn.

„Rory-", begann er ungläubig, aber sie hob die Hände.

„-lass es! Oder ich erzähle Mum und Dad von deinen Hirngespinsten!"

Und das ließ ihn verstummen. Wütend starrte er nach vorne ins leise plätschernde Wasser der Quelle, und sie war wirklich froh, dass heute anscheinend keine Vision mehr kommen würde. Sie war wirklich dankbar. „Lass uns einfach gehen, ja? Ich will nicht, dass das Fleisch verdirbt." Und fast klang sie wie Dad. Und fast schoss ihr Kilian so einen zornigen Blick zu, den er sonst nur ihrem Vater zuteilwerden ließ.

„Es ist konserviert. Es kann nicht verderben", knurrte er bloß. „Merlin", ergänzte er gepresst. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, dass Kilian es ernstmeinte und vielleicht sogar beim Versuch umkam, ihre Heimat zu verlassen.

Sie verstand nicht, was er da erzählte, und warum es ihn so faszinierte. Sie wusste nur, sie würde sich nicht den Kopf verdrehen lassen, von dämlichen Erscheinungen, die vielleicht nur Tricks waren, um Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen!

Sie erhob sich von den kühlen Felsen. „Komm", entfuhr es ihr erschöpft. „Wir warten bestimmt seit einer Stunde", schätzte sie. Sie hatte früh gelernt, die Sonnenuhr zu lesen, und sie konnte sehr gut schätzen, wann die Dunkelheit den Dschungel in Schwärze tauchen würde, und sie hatte keine Lust, sich auf Kilian und seine dämlichen Zauber zu verlassen, sollten sie angegriffen werden.

Denn etwas war hier draußen. Aurora war schon lange aufgefallen, dass es kaum noch Wildschweine gab. Irgendetwas jagte ihre Beute. Und so viele Mordeos gab es hier nicht. Ab und zu traf sie auf ihren Spaziergängen auf Rumtreiber. Sie war sich sicher, denn er kam manchmal so nahe, dass sie ihn streicheln konnte, suchte dann aber doch immer das Weite, bevor sie ihn berührte. Sie dachte häufig an ihren Mordeo. Aber zum Ausgleich hatten sie ja einen Riesenaffen bekommen. Er war mittlerweile schneeweiß, und er war uralt für einen Riesenaffen.

Fast glaubte sie, Kilian wäre so besessen von den Visionen, dass er nicht mitkommen würde, aber seufzend erhob er sich. Sie fing seinen Blick, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Da Schlimme war, dass er es ernstmeinte. Sie sah es ihm an.

Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit diesem Geheimnis umgehen sollte. Am liebsten wollte sie es ihrer Mum erzählen. Aber… sie hatte es Kilian versprochen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Quelle, und Aurora spürte die Erleichterung förmlich. Es war, als löse sich ein schweres Gefühl von ihren Schultern. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Dieses Sprichwort stimmte!

Sie würde nicht mehr an diesen Ort hier denken! Mit Glück hatte sie ihn morgen vergessen! Sie hielt nicht von unnötiger Gefahr. Und eigentlich kannte sie ihren Bruder so nicht. Er verhielt sich immer rational und ging nicht einmal gerne jagen. Es war so untypisch, dass ausgerechnet er so besessen von diesen gefährlichen Visionen war.

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, wusste Draco jetzt.

Hermine hatte ihn genötigt, hatte sogar tagelang auf Kilian eingeredet, hatte sie gezwungen, wieder miteinander zu sprechen, und Draco wusste, er verhielt sich wie ein Kind. Aber Kilian tat nichts anderes!

Sie waren vor einer Weile in den Wäldern angekommen, und nur dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Zeit mit Hermine hier. Damals. Es war eine gute Zeit gewesen, fand er plötzlich. Und er musste ehrlich sagen, als sie die Zauberstäbe gebaut hatten, war es der Anfang vom Ende gewesen.

Sein Sohn schritt neben ihm, drehte seinen Zauberstab unablässig zwischen seinen Fingern, und Draco konnte sich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem Kilian den Zauberstab jemals aus der Hand gelegt hätte.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", jammerte sein Sohn gereizt, und sie waren noch nicht einmal drei Stunden unterwegs.

„Noch ein Stück", gab Draco ebenso genervt zurück.

„Wieso brauchst du meine Hilfe?", wollte Kilian schroff wissen.

„Damit, wenn ich sterbe, jemand deiner Mutter die Neuigkeiten überbringen kann", entgegnete Draco bitter. Kilian hob den Blick neben ihm.

„Du bist nicht witzig", sagte er, und Draco fragte sich, wo sein Sohn geblieben war. Wo war der Junge, der zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, der ihn angehimmelt hatte, der nichts anderes als ein guter Jäger hatte sein wollen? Wie konnte Kilian die Schönheit der Insel nicht begreifen? Wie konnte es ihn so kalt lassen? Verstand er nicht, dass er nur wegen der Insel überhaupt existierte? Dass Hermine und er nur wegen der Insel überhaupt zueinander gefunden hatten? Er war ein verwöhnter, fauler Nichtsnutz. Das war sein Sohn. Er verließ sich zu hundert Prozent auf die verdammte Magie, und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Draco an sich selbst erinnert.

Damals. Als er noch nichts gekonnt hatte. Es ärgerte ihn. Denn sie hatten ihre Kinder anders erzogen.

Stur blickte Draco wieder nach vorne. Der Wald wurde dichter. Bald erreichten sie den Platz, wo Hagrids Hütte gestanden hatte. Von da aus war es nicht mehr weit zum See. Denn Hermines glorreiche Idee war es gewesen, dass er und Kilian einen netten Männerausflug hatten machen können, um Auroras Zauberstab zu besorgen. Er und Hermine hatten entschieden, dass sie für jedes ihrer Kinder immer wieder neu zum See reisen würden, als Ritual. Als… schönes Abenteuer. Nicht geplant war, dass Draco alleine mit Kilian dieses Ritual zelebrierte.

Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie im Wald übernachten könnten, aber Draco hatte darauf erst recht keine Lust. Ja, er hätte mit Kilian direkt zum See apparieren können, aber stattdessen machte er mit seinem Sohn eine lange Wanderung. Das sollte reichen. Man musste es nicht übertreiben. Kilian wollte nicht alleine mit ihm sein – da würde Draco ihn garantiert nicht zwingen! Er war ebenfalls stolz.

Still lag der Wald vor ihnen. Die Luft war angenehm und der Wind brachte die Kälte der Berge mit sich. Aber Draco war wachsam. Sie waren noch keinem Riesenaffen begegnet, dabei hätten die Nester längst zahlreicher werden müssen. Schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Er teilte diese Information nicht mit Kilian, denn wozu sollte er ihn beunruhigen?

Es war wirklich bemerkenswert, wie sie sich über absolut gar nichts unterhalten konnten. Draco fühlte sich schmerzlichst an seine eigene Beziehung zu seinem Vater erinnert, und er hasste das. Er wollte nicht sein wie Lucius. Er wollte nicht! Krampfhaft dachte er nach, worüber sie reden könnten. Hermine hatte ihm nahegelegt, einfach an Kilian zu denken, und über etwas zu sprechen, was Kilian gefiel. Aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung, worüber Kilian reden wollte. Abgesehen von Magie.

Deshalb schwieg Draco. Seit Stunden. Dieser Ausflug tat ihnen beiden nicht gut, nahm er an. Kilian war kein kleiner Junge mehr, der ihn bewunderte. Dafür hatte Draco jetzt nur noch Scorpius. Kilian hatte sich lange gegen ihn gestellt.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Kilian zu eröffnen, dass er tatsächlich die Insel verlassen würde. Draco redete sich ein, dass es ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer fallen würde, auf Kilian zu verzichten, aber er wusste, er machte sich etwas vor, denn… egal, was passierte, er liebte seinen Sohn. Egal, wie unmöglich er sich benahm!

Sie erreichten die Lichtung, wo die Hütte gestanden hatte. Oft hatte Draco Kilian erzählt, dass die Hütte das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor beherbergt hatte und dass Hermine das Schwert nur aus dem Stein hatte ziehen können, weil es für ihn – Kilian – bestimmt gewesen war. Damals hatte er es nie hinterfragt. Würde Draco die Geschichte jetzt erzählen, nahm er an, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr ganz so blauäugig zuhören würde. Denn früher hatte Kilian nie wirklich gefragt, warum. Warum es sein Schwert war. Was genau er damit anfangen sollte.

Und jetzt wollte Draco diese Geschichte nicht mehr erzählen.

Er fürchtete sich davor, dass Kilian nur auf so eine Gelegenheit wartete. Dass er vollkommen willig war, Hals über Kopf zu gehen. Immer, wenn sich Draco die Zukunft ausmalte, dann war es so, dass Kilian nicht wirklich gehen wollte. Er hatte gelernt, die Insel zu lieben, und dass er ging, war eine grauenhafte Notwendigkeit. Draco hatte es nie so gesehen, dass sein Sohn vielleicht unbedingt gehen wollte, nicht anders konnte, es gar nicht abwarten wollte.

Aber so wie es aussah… gehörte Kilian nicht hier her. Dabei war er hier in diesem Niemandsland gezeugt worden. Draco hatte geglaubt, wer hier gezeugt und geboren worden war, würde niemals gehen wollen. Aber er irrte sich häufiger, was seine Kinder betraf. Es störte ihn.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, und er wusste, Kilian tat Hermine diesen Gefallen. Nicht ihm, nicht Aurora. Und Draco war dankbar, als der Weg abfiel, hinab zum See führte, aber seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Bis er stehen blieb.

Auch Kilian verharrte, wandte den Kopf, und jetzt gerade war keine Zeit mehr für Stolz.

Dracos Instinkte waren aufgewacht.

Und immerhin schien auch Kilian zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Wäre Draco doch alleine losgezogen. Er wandte den Blick auf seinen Sohn du führte stumm den Zeigefinger zu seinen Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, kein Geräusch zu machen.

Absolut still setzten sie den Weg fort, aber sonderlich weit mussten sie nicht gehen.


	62. Chapter 62

_Part 6 – Grizzly_

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihm mochten die Jagdinstinkte fehlen, auf die sein Vater so großen Wert legte, aber selbst er spürte, wie ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. Sie waren hier nicht alleine. Die Stille war drückend und unangenehm, und er wusste, es lauerten alle möglichen Gefahren hier oben. Aber diese eine schien absolut greifbar zu sein.

Langsam gingen sie voran. Sein Vater hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls den Zauberstab gezogen, aber Kilian hütete sich davor, das zu kommentieren. Er sprach gar nicht mehr. Hatte er den ganzen Weg über nicht getan, aber jetzt war es absolut wichtig, dass sie kein Geräusch von sich gaben. Lächerlicherweise versuchte sich Verstand an all die Lektionen zu erinnern, die ihm sein Vater vor Jahren versuchte hatte, einzutrichtern. Mäßig erfolglos, blöderweise.

Natürlich war er mit seinen Eltern bereits hier oben gewesen, am See. Der sagenumwobene Einhornsee.

Aber es fühlte sich heute gefährlicher an.

Und als sie sie Geröllberge erblicken konnten, die den See umgaben, schlug Kilian ein fieser Geruch entgegen. Er kannte ihn. Zu oft war dies der Odeur seiner Enttäuschung gewesen. Immer wenn einer seiner Konservierungsversuche nach hinten losgegangen war. Es war der strenge Geruch der Verwesung. Unverkennbar, und immer gleich widerlich.

Sein Vater wich nahe an den Fels zurück, und Kilian tat es ihm gleich. Gleich würden sie den See erreicht haben. Und Kilian nahm stark an, dass sich ihnen dann der Ursprung des Verwesungsgeruchs offenbaren würde. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er sonderlich scharf darauf war, es mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Nein. Eigentlich nicht.

„Was tun wir?", wisperte er, denn er in diesen Situationen brauchte er Anweisungen und Führung. Er sah seinen Vater an, und alle Differenzen waren vorerst vergessen.

„Du kennst die Abwehrzauber?", wisperte sein Vater zurück, fasste ihn kurz und streng ins Auge, und Kilian nickte blind.

„ _Protego_ , _Expelliamus_ , _Defendo_ , _Immutaro_ ", nannte er die ersten, die ihm einfielen, und sein Vater nickte schroff.

„Du verteidigst, du greifst nicht an, was auch immer da draußen ist", warnte er ihn, und Kilians Stirn zog sich in Falten.

„Ich kann angreifen!", behauptete er erhitzt, aber sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Zauber erfordern Übung und Präzision", widersprach er, mit wenig Geduld.

„Ich habe geübt!", protestierte Kilian zornig, aber der kalte Blick aus den Augen seines Vaters ließ ihn verstummen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für zweite Versuche, Kilian", maßregelte er ihn. „Ein Angriffszauber muss beim ersten Mal funktionieren. Nicht beim zweiten oder dritten Versuch, verstehst du das? Ich kann mich nicht auf dich verlassen. Deshalb wirst du Schutzzauber benutzen – nichts anderes, hast du das verstanden?" Und Kilian schwieg. Er hasste, dass ihm die Übung fehlte. Er hasste, dass sein verdammter Vater ihn lieber für die sinnlose Jagd ausbilden wollte, anstatt tatsächlich mal einen Tag zu opfern, um Angriffszauber zu üben – denn dann säßen sie nicht in diesem Dilemma. Und er würde seinem Vater gerne die Schuld geben, jetzt gerade. Aber er tat es nicht. Denn der Gestank war bestialisch, und er konnte spüren, dass sie hier nicht alleine waren.

„Verstanden", räumte er also ein, tonlos, resignierend. Sein Vater nickte einmal, ehe er sich von ihm abwandte.

„Halt mir den Rücken frei", befahl er, und Kilian kroch an der Wand entlang, seinem Vater hinterher, und zum ersten Mal zitterte sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er spähte um den Fels, und seine Augen erkannten schnell den leblosen Körper am Boden. Sein Mund öffnete sich. Es musste einer der Wasserwandler sein, von denen seine Eltern erzählt hatten. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber die schwarzen Schuppen glänzten im Licht. Der Kopf des Wesens war abgewandt, und es lag in unnatürlicher Position am Boden. Das Blut leuchtete dunkel und giftig am Boden. Dieser Wasserwandler war seit einer Weile tot, dachte er dumpf.

Es stank widerlich am See, und kein Vogel tat nur einen Laut.

Und dann hörte er ein schwaches Wiehern, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ. Nichts Fröhliches war an diesem Geräusch. Es musste das Einhorn sein. Und es klang nicht gut. Sein Blick hob sich, glitt über das stille Wasser, und sein Vater richtete sich auf.

„Nein", entfuhr es ihm tonlos, und er gab die Deckung auf, entfernte sich vom Felsen und Kilian folgte ihm hastig, während er den Kopf in alle Richtungen verrenkte, um bloß keinen Angreifer zu verpassen. „Er kann schwimmen", entfuhr es ihm, und Kilian runzelte die Stirn. Wer konnte-?

Aber das laute Brüllen übertönte all seine Gedanken. Er schluckte schwer, denn seine Kehle war trocken. Und jetzt erkannte er auf der Insel den dunklen Koloss, der sich aufrichtete. Verdammte Scheiße, dachte er und verharrte wie gelähmt.

Zwischen den spärlichen Bäumen erkannte er das haarige Biest. Nur von Bildern aus Mums Büchern her, war ihm die Gestalt vertraut, und doch war der Bär wesentlich größer, als Kilian vermutet hätte.

Im Wasser dümpelte mit dem Rücken nach oben der zweite Wasserwandler, und Kilian versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Aus den Bäumen brach das Biest hervor und fast übermütig stürzte es sich ins Wasser.

„Nach oben!", befahl sein Vater plötzlich und war appariert, bevor Kilian überhaupt begriff, was passierte. Hastig drehte er sich um sich selbst, und scheinbar durfte er heute apparieren, dachte er noch dumpf, bevor er verschwand, und weiter oben auf den ersten Felsen neben seinem Vater wieder auftauchte. Fast wäre er vor Schreck gefallen, aber hart griff sein Vater in sein Shirt und hielt ihn aufrecht.

Der Bär schwamm schnell dafür, dass er ein Landtier war, und nur zu bald hatte er das andere Ufer erreicht. Er maß bestimmt über zwei Meter in seiner Länge, und das Gewicht wagte Kilian nicht zu schätzen. Und der Bär konnte nicht nur schwimmen, er konnte auch klettern. Grunzend und schnaubend schlugen seine krallenbesetzten Pranken in den Fels unter ihm. Fast bebte der Stein, so kam es Kilian vor, und sein Vater zielte stumm. Ein grüner Fluch traf den Bären, und dieser schrie wild auf, bevor er stürzte, aber er blieb nicht lange am Boden, fand Halt und wesentlich zorniger wagte er sich wieder an den Aufstieg.

„Töte ihn!", flüsterte Kilian mit weiten Augen, aber sein Vater zögerte. „Wieso tötest du ihn nicht?" Und sein Vater starrte nur auf den Bären hinab.

„Das… das habe ich versucht", erwiderte er rau. Kilian blinzelte ungläubig. Was?! Das war der grüne Fluch gewesen? Der Todesfluch hatte nicht gewirkt?!

„Die Insel schützt ihn vor Zaubern. Ich… verstehe nicht, wieso-"

„-das sind die mächtigsten Zauberstäbe der Welt!", unterbrach Kilian ihn zornig. „Wie… wie kann das sein?"

„Die Insel hat sie geschaffen, also… kann sie scheinbar auch entscheiden, welche Tiere damit zu töten sind und welche nicht", entfuhr es seinem Vater abwesend, während er den Bären fixierte. Kilians Atem ging schneller. Er glaubte ihm nicht! Es war nicht möglich! Es gab nichts, was diese Zauberstäbe nicht konnten. Abgesehen davon, ihn von der Insel fortzubringen. Er nahm an, die Insel wusste, sich zu verteidigen, vielleicht auch gegen die Zauberstäbe, die sie selbst bereitstellte, aber… Kilian wollte es nicht glauben!

„ _Sectumsempra_!", sprach sein Vater den nächsten Fluch, aber dieses Mal hielt der Bär stand, kletterte weiter, und Kilian kannte den Spruch nicht. Er klang gefährlich, aber… schien keinerlei Wirkung zu zeigen. „Scheiße", murmelte sein Vater bloß, und sein Blick glitt nach oben. „Höher!", rief er und apparierte. Diesmal reagierte Kilian sofort und folgte ihm. Wieder erschienen sie nebeneinander, einige Meter höher, und der Bär schrie wütend auf, als er begriff, dass sie ihm entwischten. „ _Incendio_!", sprach sein Vater den Feuerfluch, aber auch dieser zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.

„Er ist immun", entfuhr es Kilian ungläubig. Aber der Ausdruck seines Vaters wurde grimmiger.

„Niemand ist immun", widersprach er beinahe sofort. Und scheinbar hatte er eine Idee. „Das Schwert", flüsterte er bloß. „Vielleicht ist es das Schwert, vielleicht-"

„-das Schwert? Von Gryffindor?", versuchte Kilian zu verstehen, und sein Vater hob den Blick.

„So muss man auch den Centacepta besiegen, also warum nicht auch dieses Biest!", erwiderte er, und Kilian glaubte nicht, dass er verstand. Nicht wirklich. Centacepta? Wovon sprach sein Vater?

„Wieso?"

„Wieso?", wiederholte sein Vater, und fast trat ein resignierendes Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Weil die Insel krank ist. Deshalb", antwortete er.

„Warte!", hielt Kilian ihn auf, als er im Begriff war, zu apparieren. „Wo… willst du hin?!" Er starrte ihn an.

„Ich hole das Schwert. Du bleibst hier, apparierst höher, wenn er näher kommt, und-"

„-und dann was?!" Kilian konnte es nicht fassen. „Du weißt nicht, ob das die Lösung ist, und verlässt dich blind auf deine Eingebung, dass ein dämliches Schwert dieses Monster töten kann? Bist du verrückt?!" Er wusste, er verlor die Kontenance, er wurde hysterisch.

„Kilian, warte hier auf mich", befahl sein Vater mit fester Stimme.

„Was… was wenn noch mehr Bären im Wald sind? Was, wenn es eine ganze Herde gibt?" Sein Atem ging wahnsinnig schnell in seiner Brust, während der Bär an Höhenmetern gewann. Vor allem – sein Vater wollte ihn alleine lassen?!

„Bären sind Einzelgänger", erwiderte sein Vater schlicht, aber Kilian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bis vor kurzem gab es hier überhaupt keine Bären, Dad! Was, wenn sie nicht so sind, wie… wie in der echten Welt?!" Er starrte ihn an. Und sein Vater beantwortete ihm diese Frage aber nicht.

„Das Schwert ist dort vergraben, wo die Hütte stand, von der wir euch erzählt haben. Ich gehe es holen, und wenn ich in wenigen Minuten nicht wieder da bin, apparierst du in den Dschungel, du apparierst zur Lagune, hast du verstanden? Du folgst mir nicht!" Es war ein glasklarer Befehl. „Ob du mich verstanden hast?", verlangte sein Vater von ihm zu wissen, und Kilians Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Du kommst zurück", erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja, ich komme zurück. Aber… wenn es länger dauert, wenn…"

„Dad, du kommst zurück", widersprach Kilian blind, wollte gar nicht hören, dass er nicht wiederkäme. „Ich… ich komme mit dir!", entfuhr es ihm panisch, aber sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir können den Bären nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wir wissen jetzt, wo er ist. Wenn wir beide verschwinden, dann haben wir diesen Vorteil nicht mehr."

Und Kilian hasste das. Er hasste diesen ganzen Tag. „Dann geh", sagte er rau. „Und komm wieder", ergänzte er bloß, und nach einer kurzen Sekunde, war sein Vater verschwunden. Kilian schluckte schwer, fixierte den Bären, der den schweren Aufstieg erschreckend gut meisterte, und Kilian zielte. Der _Stupor_ , der _Wingardium Leviosa_ , der Klammerfluch – alles zeigte keine Wirkung. Und er glaubte nicht, dass ein dämliches Schwert helfen konnte. Außerdem war das Schwert eine Nahkampfwaffe, Merlin noch mal! Was hatte sein Vater vor? Wollte er Mann gegen Bär mit diesem Biest kämpfen?

Instinktiv apparierte Kilian höher, aber bald würde er den Felsen wechseln müssen, und er fragte sich, wie lange der Bär Lust auf dieses Spiel haben würde, bevor er verschwand, bevor er vielleicht sogar nach seinem Vater suchen würde.

Eine Minute war bestimmt bereits vergangen, und noch loderte hungrige Gier im Blick des Bären. Noch war Kilian ein geeignetes Opfer.

Und noch nie hatte sich Kilian so ausgeliefert gefühlt. Und er fühlte sich von der Insel verraten, denn sein heiliger Zauberstab nutzte nichts.

Verdammt noch mal gar nichts!

Mit bloßen Händen wühlte er durch den feuchten Boden, tiefer und tiefer, den Zauberstab vergessen neben sich. Wie tief hatte er das verdammte Ding vergaben, fragte er sich zornig, während seine Gedanken beherrscht wurden, von der Tatsache, dass er seinen Sohn alleine mit einem Monsterbären gelassen hatte. Scheiße. Zornig griff er in die Erde, und seine Finger trafen auf das nasse Leinen.

Endlich!

Er lehnte sich vor, griff in die Grube und hob das schwere Bündel aus dem Dreck. Eilig löste er das Leinen und bläulich schimmerte das Silber. Es war immer noch ein schönes, schweres Schwert, und kurz glaubte er nicht, dass Kilian jemals in der Lage sein würde es zu benutzen. Aber er verscheuchte den Gedanken. Eine Sorge nach der anderen, sagte er sich kopfschüttelnd.

Hinter sich vernahm er ein dunkles Geräusch. Es waren Atemzüge, tief und grollend. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht gewarnt. Verdammt, was war los mit ihm? Er spürte, dass etwas Großes hinter ihm war, es lauerte, wollte seine Unachtsamkeit ausnutzen, und er hatte nur wenige Sekunden. Er ließ das Schwert fallen, duckte sich, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, und entschied sich blind, nach links in Deckung zu springen, und das war eine weise Entscheidung gewesen, denn die blaue Pranken schlug direkt rechts neben ihm in die feuchte Erde, als der Gorilla abgesprungen war.

Die sechs Beine schlugen mit großer Kraft in die Erde ein, und Draco kam gehetzt auf die Beine.

Blind schoss er den _Stupor_ , wollte nicht zwingend eines von Skills möglichen Kindern töten, und zornig schrie der Riesengorilla auf. Aber Draco musste zugeben, so viel Angst machten ihm die Affen nicht mehr. Nicht im Vergleich zu dem Monster, was am See seinen Sohn im Schach hielt.

Gerade, als er einige Meter zurück apparieren wollte, traf ihn der Prankenschlag von hinten, raubte ihm alle Luft aus seinen Lungen, und er wurde einige Meter zur Seite geschleudert. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinem Blick.

Nein, den zweiten Gorilla hatte er nicht bemerkt, hatte auch nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Seine Hand schloss sich um nichts als Luft. Er musste den Zauberstab beim Sturz verloren haben.

Sein Fokus drehte sich, er sah den Gorilla zweimal, der sich schnaubend näherte. Auch der erste Gorilla stieß einen siegessicheren Schrei aus.

Draco spürte die gebrochenen Rippen, als er sich aufrichten wollte, und der akute Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er krümmte sich am Boden und konnte nicht aufstehen.

Kurz war ihm übel vor Schmerzen, und er wusste, wenn er nicht sofort aufstand, dann würden ihn die Affen zu Tode schlagen. Er sammelte Kraft, erlaubte sich, zwei Sekunden durchzuatmen, bevor er die Augen öffnete, die Fäuste in den Boden stemmte und sich stöhnend aufrichtete.

Aber er war nicht schnell genug. Der nächste Schlag beförderte ihn direkt gegen die harten Felsen, und sein Kopf surrte vor Übelkeit und Schmerz.

Kilian… hoffentlich apparierte er zurück. Zur Lagune. Zu Hermine.

Hermine…. Das war es, woran Draco dachte, bevor der blaue Gorilla ohne Gnade die riesige Faust ballte, nichts als Mord im Blick, und Draco schloss die Augen.

„ _Stupor_!", gellte Kilians Stimme durch den Wald, und der Affe, der den tödlichen Schlag ausführen wollte, wurde unsanft von den sechs Beinen gerissen. „Komm her, du Mistvieh!", rief Kilian heiser, wandte sich dem zweiten Affen zu, und Draco lag schwer atmend am Boden, den Tränen nahe, denn… sein Sohn war hier. Er hatte nicht auf ihn gehört, und selten war Draco so dankbar wie jetzt über diesen Ungehorsam. „ _Sectumsempra_!", wiederholte sein Sohn den verbotenen Fluch, den er wohl erst jetzt gerade aufgeschnappt haben musste, und er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Der erste Gorilla brach schreiend zusammen, während sich tiefe Wunden in seinen Körper rissen. Kilian hatte kaum Zeit, sich die Wirkung dieses Zaubers anzusehen, denn beinahe behände wich er dem Angriff des zweiten Gorillas aus, bevor kalte Präzision in seinen Blick trat. „ _Avada Kedavra_!", rief er, und Draco wusste, der Zauber würde niemals –

Der grüne Blitz schoss mächtig und pfeilgerade in die Brust des Gorillas, und der Rückschlag des Fluchs riss seinen Sohn von den schmalen Beinen. Noch bevor der Gorilla die Erde berührte, erkannte Draco den stumpfen, toten Blick in seinen Augen. Kilian hatte seinen ersten Todesfluch gesprochen – und es hatte funktioniert. Darüber nachzudenken war unmöglich, denn kein Kind sollte in der Lage sein, diesen Fluch zu äußern. Es war… so beängstigend, dass Draco reglos am Felsen lehnend liegen blieb, während der zweite Affe letzte röchelnde Atemzüge tat, bevor sein gesamtes Blut seinen Körper durch die magischen Wunden verlassen hatte.

Schwer atmend setzte sich Kilian auf, sah sich ein wenig benommen um, bevor er ihn erkannte und sich hastig aufrichtete. „Dad!", rief er, stolperte fast, als er auf ihn zuhechtete, und sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ. „Kannst du mich hören?", wollte er wissen, und tatsächlich drang Kilians Stimme nur verschwommen in seine Ohren. Sein Sohn hob den Zauberstab, presste ihn übergangslos gegen seinen Unterleib, und Draco spürte den scharfen Schmerz der Heilung, als sein Sohn stumm Linderung durch seine Glieder schickte.

Das Surren in seinem Kopf legte sich, die Rippen fügten sich wieder zusammen, und Draco tat einen langen erholsamen Atemzug.

„Hey", entkam es ihm rau, und eine Träne fiel auf Kilians Wange. Sein Sohn atmete schnell, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, und Draco rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Danke, Kil", murmelte er erschöpft.

„Bedank dich nicht", wisperte Kilian kopfschüttelnd, mit weiten grauen Augen, und Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Er klang so sehr wie seine Mutter, denselben Vorwurf im Blick. „Dachtest du, ich lasse dich sterben?", fuhr Kilian ihn an, und Draco hob die Hand zum Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er war so jung. So verdammt jung. Und Draco konnte die Schmerzen nicht unterdrücken, die er empfand, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Sohn ihn verlassen würde. Kilian schloss die Augen, sank an Dracos Seite und weinte gegen seine Schulter. Draco verzog kurz den Mund, denn die Schmerzen hatten nicht wirklich nachgelassen, aber er würde seinen Sohn halten, solange es nötig war.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Ihr Zorn war still, denn ihre Sorge war größer. Aber er sah es deutlich. Sie war wütend mit ihm. Mehr als das. Weit mehr als das. Sie hatte seine Wunden gesäubert und verbunden. Es war doch etwas schlimmer gewesen, als er angenommen hatte, aber Kilians Heilung hatte die Blutung gestillt und seine Haut verschlossen.

In mehreren Etappen war Kilian mit ihm zurück appariert, und Draco hatte gespürt, dass etwas mit seinem Kopf nicht richtig war. Ihm war ständig übel gewesen, er hatte sich übergeben, sie hatten dauernd Pausen einlegen müssen, und Hermine hatte gar nicht mehr gesprochen, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass seine Schädeldecke angeknackst war, und Kilians Heilung nur gerade eben so verhindert hatte, dass Draco an den Folgen des Schädelbruchs gestorben war.

Hermine hatte ihn sofort paralysiert, damit er keine falsche Bewegung mehr machen konnte, hatte die Kinder nach draußen gescheucht, hatte alle Heilbücher aus den Regalen gezogen, um keinen Fehler zu machen, bevor sie in stundenlanger Arbeit, seine Schädeldecke verschlossen hatte, nachdem sie Säuberung, Linderung und lokale Betäubungszauber ausgeführt hatte.

Und erst, als Draco nicht mehr doppelt sah, erst, als die Übelkeit langsam abklang, erst, als ein wenig Farbe zurück in sein Gesicht kehrte, hatte sie angefangen, wütend zu werden. Immerhin erst dann. Sie hatte sich lange zurückgehalten, seine unberechenbare Frau. „Du denkst, du besiegst einen wildgewordenen Grizzlybären alleine? Ohne meine Hilfe? Und du lässt Kilian zurück? Du trägst ihm auf, zur Laguna zu apparieren, falls du nicht wiederkommst? Erledigen wir die Dinge jetzt so, Draco Malfoy? Wir opfern lieber unser Leben, anstatt dass wir uns mit unserem Partner auseinander setzen? Wir sind ein Team, oder irre ich mich? Wir machen das zusammen!", fuhr sie ihn außer sich vor Wut an.

Er hütete sich davor, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen – oder falsch zu atmen. Er beobachtete sie, wartete ihren Ausbruch ab, und hoffte, es war allein die Sorge, die sie so sprechen ließ. Scheinbar war er jetzt an der Reihe, zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte er erschöpft hervor, aber scheinbar war es genau das Falsche.

„Oh, jetzt tut es dir leid?", fuhr sie dazwischen, die Hände zornig in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du hättest tot sein können, erschlagen von Affen, während Kilian das spärliche Abendessen eines Bären geworden wäre – und es tut dir leid? Wow. Danke, Draco. Immerhin tut es dir leid!" Sie war immer noch wütend. Keine Frage. „Das war absolut rücksichtslos von dir! Und unnötig gefährlich! Selbst wenn kein Zauber gegen den Bären gewirkt hat, dann hat deine erste Entscheidung nicht zu sein, unseren vierzehnjährigen Sohn alleine zu lassen, um ohne Plan und Absicherung, das verdammte Schwert auszugraben!"

„Hermine", begann er langsam, aber sie hob die Hand.

„Ich will von dir hören, dass du einsiehst, wie dumm diese Entscheidung war, Draco! Ich will hören, dass du niemals wieder eine solche Entscheidung treffen und Kilian nicht noch einmal in eine solche Gefahr bringen wirst!" Aber er schenkte ihr einen knappen Blick.

„Er wird sich in wesentlich schlimmere Gefahren begeben. Es war gut, dass es heute so passiert ist", entgegnete er, und er wusste, hätte er vor wenigen Stunden nicht noch eine offene Schädelwunde gehabt, Hermine würde ihn köpfen für seine Worte.

„Es war gut? Es war ganz und gar nicht gut, du dämlicher Vollidiot!", fuhr sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Nicht alles an diesem Tag, nein", räumte er stiller ein, „aber… er kann sich verteidigen. Er… ist nicht unfähig! Er-"

„-das war mir bereits vorher klar, Draco!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „Du wirst nicht losziehen und diesen Bären töten, hast du mich verstanden?", fuhr sie ihn schließlich eisig an, und er atmete aus, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.

„Doch, das werde ich", widersprach er bloß. Daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel.

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte sie kompromisslos.

„Ich werde dich garantiert nicht gehen lassen, Hermine", erwiderte er, als er annahm, dass sie selber vorhatte, zu gehen.

„Und du denkst, ich lasse dich gehen?", entgegnete sie lediglich, und sie war tatsächlich wütend. Sie meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

„Besser ich als du", knurrte er bloß. „Und ich gehe nicht heute Nacht, wenn es das ist, was du dachtest", ergänzte er demonstrativ.

„Vergiss es", sagte sie lediglich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und er begriff erst jetzt, was es war, weswegen sie überhaupt stritten. Es ging darüber hinaus, dass keiner den anderen verletzt sehen wollte, und dass sie mit dieser Familie Verantwortung übernehmen mussten, es ging um etwas anderes. Zum ersten Mal gab es auf der Insel eine Bedrohung, seitdem sie wieder hier waren.

Sie hatten sich gewöhnt, an das ruhige Leben, die schöne Zeit. Und abgesehen davon, dass sie die Tage mittlerweile zählen konnten, die Kilian ihnen erhalten bleiben würde, war es eine angespannte Stimmung.

Und jetzt… nach heute, gab es eine neue Herausforderung. Hermine glaubte, sie wüsste es besser, aber er war der bessere Jäger. Eigentlich. Abgesehen von heute. Gut, er hatte sich überschätzt, er hatte leichtsinnig gehandelt.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, tatsächlich verwundbar zu sein und von seinem Sohn gerettet werden zu müssen.

Und er wusste ehrlich nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Oder was es bedeutete. Aber er glaubte, es wäre seine Aufgabe, es erneut zu versuchen – und natürlich nicht dabei zu sterben. Denn er hatte keinen Todeswunsch. Er wollte bei Hermine sein, sie beschützen. Er wollte seine Familie beschützen.

Als sie noch zu zweit gewesen waren, wäre Hermine jetzt ausgerastet, hätte ihn hier zurückgelassen und wäre losgezogen, um das Monster zu töten. Ohne ihn, unter Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben, und er hätte in der Höhle gelegen und sie stumm verflucht.

Aber er sah, sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, konnte nicht das tun, was ihr stolzer Verstand ihr riet, denn sie waren nicht mehr zu zweit. Es gab kein Malfoy-Granger-Konzept mehr. Sie waren jetzt auf derselben Seite, und das konstant für immer. Es lohnte sich nicht, zu streiten. Es half auch nicht. Es war völlig egal, was sie taten. Aber er wusste, sie könnten das nicht zusammen meistern. Es war nicht eines dieser Abenteuer, denn… einer musste bleiben. Sie hatten noch mehr Kinder, als den Jungen, der ihm heute das Leben gerettet hatte. Und deshalb war es klar, dass Draco natürlich nicht sofort nach Hause gelaufen war, um Hermine Bescheid zu sagen, dass ein Grizzlybär den Weg auf die Insel gefunden hatte.

Natürlich war er dort geblieben und hatte versucht, den Bären zu töten, denn nichts anders hätte Hermine auch getan, wäre sie diejenige gewesen. Und er glaubte, sie wusste das.

Es war nicht mehr wie früher. Und es tat ihm leid, dass es heute aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Es tat ihm leid, ihr solche Angst gemacht zu haben, aber er hätte nicht anders entschieden, hätte er mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Er hätte genau dasselbe wieder getan.

„Ich werde in der Höhle schlafen", sagte sie schließlich, und kurz blinzelte er verblüfft.

„Ist das dein ernst?", vergewisserte er sich ungläubig, aber sie ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

„Ja. Ich kann gerade nicht ertragen, dich anzusehen und zu wissen, dass du dein Leben einfach so aufs Spiel setzt. Ohne mich. Ohne überhaupt auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen, mir Bescheid zu sagen. Ohne dich… zu verabschieden."

Sie wandte sich um, aber er sprach. „Ich hätte dich nicht in Gefahr gebracht!", rief er wütend. „Was ist mit Scorpius? Mit Aurora? Du hättest alles stehen und liegen gelassen, und wärst mit mir gekommen? Einfach so?" Und er wusste, sie würde darüber nachdenken. Sie würde niemals einfach unüberlegt ihr Kinder –

„-ja", unterbrach sie seine so sicheren Gedanken einfach, als sie den Kopf zurück wandte. „Ich wäre mit dir gegangen. Ich habe dich vor Askaban gerettet, damit wir zusammen sein können. Und nicht lediglich bis zum dem Zeitpunkt, wo ein scheiß Bär dich frisst, ok? Ich bin hier mit dir, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und wenn wir beide umkommen dabei. Dann wenigstens zusammen. Und nicht getrennt, verdammt noch mal", schloss sie und zornig hatte sie sich abgewandt.

Und sprachlos lag er auf der Matratze. Absolut sprachlos.

Die Geräusche draußen konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Das leise Plätschern des Sees ebenso wenig. Sie war hellwach und ihre Gemütsschwankungen wechselten von Sorge zu Angst zu blanker Wut. Es war gefährlich gewesen heute. Absolut gefährlich. Und es war Dracos Glück, dass Kilian hervorragend mit einem Zauberstab umgehen konnte. Zwar grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass sie den Rückweg überlebt hatten, aber Draco lebte. Er würde keine Schäden davontragen, und das war gut.

Alles andere war einfach nur scheiße. Sie hasste ihn dafür, so… so selbstlos zu sein. Und er war es nicht mal! Er schützte sie damit nicht. Sie wäre gestorben vor Trauer allein um ihn. Um ihren dämlichen, leichtsinnigen, größenwahnsinnigen Mann! Sie hasste, dass sie seine Gedankengänge verstand, und es machte es nicht besser. Er dachte an die Familie, aber unter keinen Umständen der Welt, würde sie zulassen, dass er solche Gefahren alleine meisterte.

Niemals.

Sie hörte die Schritte sofort. Sie nahm an, dass Scorpius zu ihr kam. Manchmal kroch er noch zu ihnen ins Bett, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Und sie versuchte, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken, aber es war schwer. Aber der Blick zum Höhleneingang sagte ihr, dass es nicht Scorpius war. Die Gestalt war zu groß.

Sie setzte sich auf, denn das konnte nicht sein ernst sein! Sie hatte ihn gerade erst zusammengeflickt, und er durfte auf keinen Fall schon wieder aufstehen.

Selbst in der Dunkelheit waren seine Schritte sicher. Und ja, sie zweifelte nicht an seinen Jagdfähigkeiten, aber er hatte sich überschätzt. Ganz einfach. Und sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht mehr heute Nacht.

Aber er setzte sich neben sie auf ihre alte, treue Blättermatratze.

„Du darfst noch nicht-!", begann sie, bereit, sich wieder zu streiten, aber er unterbrach sie einfach.

„-halt den Mund", sagte er rau, und seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich, und heiß und besitzergreifend schloss sein Mund ihre protestierenden Lippen. Sie wollte sich losmachen, wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich auszuruhen hatte, aber schon drückte er sie mit seinem Gewicht auf die Matratze.

Ohne, dass sie es wirklich wollte, überkam sie die Erregung nahezu sofort, und der Gedanke, dass sie ihn heute hätte verlieren können, löschte all ihre Wut mit einem Mal aus, ersetzte sie mit heißem Verlangen, und verzweifelt griffen ihre Hände in sein Shirt, schoben es seinen Oberkörper empor, und grob zerrte er ihre kurze Hose ihre Beine hinab.

Seine Zunge stieß hart zwischen ihre Lippen, und sie erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach fünfzehn Jahren auf der Insel war es ebenso, dass die Leidenschaft auf der Strecke blieb, dass das Verlangen vom Geschrei der drei Kinder einfach vernichtet wurde, aber heute Nacht war es so, als wären sie alleine. Als gäbe es ihre Familie nicht.

Seine Hand fand ihre Mitte, und mit Erfahrung und Ungeduld stieß er zwei Finger in ihre Enge, während sie seine harte Erektion spüren konnte.

Es war absolut falsch, dass sie das taten, denn er musste heilen, aber… niemals würde sie jetzt gerade fertigbringen, ihn wegzuschicken.

Stattdessen bog sich ihr Rücken durch, und sie gab sich ihm hin. Seine andere Hand fand den Weg unter ihr Shirt, streifte grob ihre Haut, bis sie ihren Busen fand, bis sie eine ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen zwei Fingern rieb, so dass sie fast wahnsinnig wurde.

Sie spreizte ihre Beine weit unter ihm, und seine Finger entfernten sich aus ihr, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Sie wartete ungeduldig, bewegte sich völlig erregt unter ihm, und ohne Zögern legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine. Noch immer war sie wie für ihn gemacht, als er nach vorne stieß, ihre Eingang einfach teilte, während sich seine Länge unbeherrscht in ihr vergrub.

Er nahm sie hart, und sie unterdrückte ihr Stöhnen nur halbherzig. Ihr war egal, ob die Kinder sie hören konnten. Es war ihr herzlich egal.

Längst hatte sich sein Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben, biss hart in ihren Nacken, leckte über ihr Schlüsselbein, und sie zwang sich, nicht in seine Haare zu greifen, denn… sein Schädel war frisch geheilt.

Stattdessen genoss sie die süßen Qualen, die Gänsehaut und die Schauer, die sie durch seine Berührungen überkamen.

Sie liebte das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Innern, weil er sie vollkommen ausfüllte, und mit jedem weiteren Stoß näherte sie sich dem Höhepunkt, und als sie ihn schon fast auffordern wollte, sie endlich wieder zu küssen, erriet er ihre Gedanken, und seine Lippen fanden ihre, und sie krallte sich in seine Schultern, als sie nicht mehr konnte, als sie die Wellen zuließ, und er folgte ihr nur zu schnell, bockte hart nach vorne, kam zitternd über ihr, und eine Weile rührten sie sich nicht.

Sie spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag, seine Wärme, und fast wollte sie weinen, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie jemals ohne ihn tun sollte.

Er warf sich müde neben sie, zog sie in seinen Arm, und vorsichtig bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seine Armbeuge, nicht auf seine Brust, denn immerhin hatten sich seine Rippen durch seinen Oberkörper gebohrt.

Dafür, dass er von zwei Affen verprügelt worden war, hielt er sich erschreckend gut, dachte sie, während sie sich seinen Duft einprägte.

Und sie wusste, sie brauchten einen Kompromiss. Irgendeinen. Und sanft küsste sie seine Brust.

„Wenn du ohne mich gehen willst, kannst du ohne mich gehen", sagte sie irgendwann, ohne es ernstzumeinen, aber sie würde ihm diesen Wunsch wohl erfüllen.

„Wenn du mit willst, kommst du mit", gab er ihr seinen Kompromiss, und als sie die rauen Worte hörte…, wusste sie plötzlich, dass er recht hatte. Es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie beide gingen.

„Vielleicht… solltest du Kilian mitnehmen. Ich meine…, das war heute sein Erfolgserlebnis, oder?" Sie spürte seinen Blick auch in der Dunkelheit auf sich ruhen. „Und… wenn es stimmt, und der Bär nur mit dem Schwert zu töten ist, dann…"

„Dann?", griff er ihre Worte gespannt auf, und sie seufzte auf.

„Dann sollte Kilian es tun, oder nicht?" Denn er musste es lernen. Er musste es üben. Wie sollte er es sonst schaffen? Zurück? Nach England? Wie sollte ihr Baby sonst überleben. Draco sagte nichts darauf. Er hatte bestimmt genauso viel Angst wie sie.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er still, und an seiner Brust schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie, und irgendwann schliefen sie ein.


	63. Chapter 63

_Part 7 – Hero_

Es war selten, dass er mit seiner Mutter trainierte. Sie war zuständig für seine magische Ausbildung, nicht für das Physische, aber seinem Vater ging es noch nicht gut genug. Und es half nicht wirklich, dass seine Geschwister gespannt zusahen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Zauberstab, der nutzlos auf dem Verandageländer lag. Er brauchte ihn heute nicht.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn gelobt, nicht übermäßig, aber er wusste, sie tat das lediglich deshalb nicht, damit er sich nicht an das Lob gewöhnte. Er wusste, er hatte seinem Vater das Leben gerettet, und er wusste, für seine Eltern schien dies lediglich zu bedeuten, dass er noch mehr Gefahren meistern sollte.

Und sein Dad hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich in der Lage dazu sah, ihn noch einmal zu begleiten, um den Bären zu töten, und die letzten Haare vom Einhornschweif zu holen, denn sie gingen davon aus, der Bär hatte das Einhorn getötet. Und Einhornhaar hielt nicht lange, sobald sein Träger verstorben war.

Sie hatten ein Zeitfenster von zehn Tagen, bevor die magische Wirkung gänzlich verloren gehen würde.

Seine Mutter hatte von Schicksal gesprochen, und dass es einfach bedeutete, dass sie keine unendliche Anzahl an Zauberstäben würden machen können.

Kilian war sich da nicht ganz sicher.

Und natürlich hatte er zugesagt, seinen Vater zu begleiten. Er würde ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen, denn egal, welche Differenzen sie hatten – er war fast gestorben vor Angst, als er geglaubt hatte, sein Dad würde von den Affen erschlagen werden. Er hätte nicht weiterleben wollen, ohne ihn.

Es war eine interessante Erkenntnis.

„Noch mal", befahl seine Mum, während sie den Strohsack erneut zum Leben erweckte. Scorpius verbarg sich hinter Holzstreben des Geländers, denn selbst vor dem Strohbären schien er sich zu fürchten. Das Schwert lag schwer in seiner Hand, es war unförmig und ihm fehlte das rechte Gefühl dafür.

Der Strohbär maß die Größe des Grizzlybären am See, und Kilian fixierte den augenlosen Kopf.

„Ziel auf den Unterleib. Immer auf den Unterleib. Der Kopf hat scharfe Zähne, und dass du jemals durch die harte Knochendecke kommst, ist zweifelhaft", belehrte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd, und er verlagerte das Gewicht. Sein Arm, der das Schwert hielt, zitterte unwillkürlich. „Du musst den richtigen Augenblick abwarten. Jedes Tier, egal wie mächtig, gibt seine Deckung irgendwann auf."

Es war schwer, ihren Anweisungen zu folgen, während sich fünfzig Kilo Stroh in Bewegung setzten, um ihn niederzustrecken. Selbst Skills sah ihnen mäßig interessiert zu, aber an Verteidigung und Hilfeleistung dachte der alte Affe schon lange nicht mehr. Er beobachtete den Kampf wie etwas, das ihn gar nicht betraf. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte der Affe riechen, dass es sich lediglich um Stroh handelte. Und Kilian sah den Affen mittlerweile mit anderen Augen, denn er konnte noch genau erkennen, wie agil und gefährlich Skills einst gewesen sein musste.

Und die Geschichten seines Vaters, dass er mit Skills wilde Tiger und Dutzende Mordeos getötet haben sollte, versetzte Kilian mittlerweile in sanfte Aufregung, denn fast konnte er es sich selber vorstellen.

Und er mochte nicht, dass ein dämlicher Grizzlybär seinem tapferen, unbesiegbaren Vater auf einmal gefährlich werden konnte. Er mochte es gar nicht!

Und als er sah, dass der Bär seinen Lauf begann, den Angriff startete, riss er das Schwert in die Höhe, holte aus, passte den Moment ab, als der Bär ebenfalls auf die Hinterläufe stieg, um nach ihm zu schlagen, und mit einem Schrei stieß er die silberne Klinge nach vorne. Fast sang das Schwert zwischen seinen Händen, als sich die Klinge durch das Stroh bohrte, mühelos nach vorne glitt, und zum ersten Mal begrub das Gewicht des Strohs nicht Kilians gesamte Gestalt – nein! Zum ersten Mal kippte der Bär zur Seite, und triumphierend zog Kilian die Klinge aus dem Leinen.

Einen Strohbären zu besiegen war natürlich weniger beeindruckend als einen echten Bären, aber Scorpius klatschte laut in die Hände und grölte, als hätte Kilian sämtliche Gefahren der Insel gebannt.

„Ganz ruhig, Scor", meinte Aurora grinsend. „Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack", behauptete sie mit verschränkten Armen. Und Kilian wusste, Aurora würde nur zu gerne mitkommen, nur zu gerne beweisen, dass sie dumm und mutig war, und sie würde nicht mal trainieren wollen.

„Gut gemacht", bekam er das knappe Lob von seiner Mutter, bevor ihr Ausdruck wieder ernst wurde. „Noch mal", befahl sie wieder, und Kilian hatte kaum Zeit sich zu erholen, bevor sie den Bären wieder zum Leben erweckte.

Irgendwann wurde es selbst Aurora zu langweilig zuzusehen, und Kilian spürte seine Arme kaum noch. Seine Muskeln zitterten unter dem Gewicht des Schwertes, sein Rücken war klatschnass, aber auch noch zwei Stunden, war seine Mutter noch nicht bereit, eine Pause einzulegen.

Er war gut geworden. Verdammt gut, fand er. Er war noch exakt zweimal vom Bären begraben worden, und das war eine Stunde her. Sie wechselte mittlerweile die Gegner, verwandelte den Bären hin und wieder in einen riesigen Tiger, dann in ein Monster mit gleich fünf riesigen Köpfen, und Kilian interessierte sich vielmehr für den Substanzzauber, den seine Mutter benutzte, um das Strohtier auf achtfache Größe wachsen zu lassen, aber er stellte keine Fragen, sondern schaltete auf einen sehr stumpfen Kampfmodus, und besiegte einfach jede Bestie, die sie ihm vorsetzte, ohne nachzudenken. Instinktiv köpfte er das Monster mit den vielen Köpfen, auch wenn sie ihm ebenfalls riet, sich nicht auf den Kopf zu konzentrieren, sondern, egal wohin zu stechen.

Zumindest wurde er von keinem Strohmonster mehr besiegt, und gerade, als er nicht mal mehr Lust hatte, sich zu beschweren und nach Pausen verlangte, hörte sie auf. Sie hexte den Klumpen Stroh wieder zur Seite und dann kam sie lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich", flüsterte sie, ehrlich gerührt und zog ihn unter Tränen in ihre Arme. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, das weißt du, oder?", fragte sie ihn, während es ihm unangenehm war, sie in seinen Schweiß zu tränken, aber seiner Mum war es egal.

„Äh… klar?", entfuhr es ihm erschöpft, und sie nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Du bist mein Held, Kilian", flüsterte sie, rieb über seine Wangen, und er starrte stumpfsinnig nach vorne. Wasser. Durst. Er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Glieder zitterten taub, und sie legte den Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit sich.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sein Dad am Geländer lehnte. Müde hob sich sein Blick. Immerhin stand sein Dad wieder. Die letzten Tage hatte er gelegen, und Aurora hatte sich um die Beute gekümmert.

„In zwei Tagen werden wir aufbrechen, wenn du bereit bist", informierte ihn sein Vater, und auch in seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig. Weinte er auch? Oder halluzinierte Kilian langsam aber sicher…?

„Mh", machte er bloß.

„Na los, umziehen und dann gehst du unter den Fällen duschen", sagte sein Vater versöhnlich, und mit einem abwesenden Lächeln folgte er dem Befehl.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es etwas Befriedigendes an sich hatte, Strohtiere zu besiegen. Er nahm an, es fühlte sich um Längen besser an, wenn es echte Monster waren. Fast juckte es ihn in den Fingern, dem Bären zu begegnen. Es könnten aber auch nur Erscheinungen der Erschöpfung sein. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

„Und wenn er von der Seite kommt – immer mit der Front zum Gegner!", belehrte Aurora ihn in einem Tempo, dass er mehrfach blinzeln musste. Es war ziemlich früh, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. „Du darfst ihm nie deine Schwächen zeigen! Augenkontakt, Kil! Immer Dominanz demonstrieren!" Er tauschte einen knappen Blick mit seinem Vater, und dieser schenkte Aurora ein Lächeln.

„Ich denke, er weiß Bescheid", sagte dieser nun mit einem sanften Nicken.

„Ok, Dad", erwiderte Aurora mit Nachdruck. „Wow, ich würde so gerne mitkommen!", entfuhr es ihr neidisch, und seine Mum reagierte sofort.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", fuhr sie Aurora an, zog sie am Arm zu sich und drückte sie kurz an sich. Aurora löste sich sofort von ihr und seufzte enttäuscht.

„Aber das nächste Mal!"

„Den nächsten Bären darfst du erledigen, ja", bestätigte sein Vater gönnerhaft, und Kilian konnte nicht verhindern, seinen Vater immer wieder mit Sorge zu fixieren. War er schnell genug? Wäre er in der Lage, zu kämpfen? Er musste es annehmen. Er musste einfach schneller sein. Er musste einfach den Bären töten! Kurz und schmerzlos.

Seine Mutter drückte ihn fest an sich, ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los.

„Komm wieder zurück, ja?", sagte sie still und strich über seine hellen Haare.

„Ja, Mum", versprach er blind, ohne zu wissen, ob es stimmte, aber er hatte es felsenfest vor. Und dann wandte sie sich an seinen Vater. Und dieser schloss den Abstand zu ihr, ohne Worte und küsste sie so schamlos, dass Kilian mit hochroten Wangen den Blick senken musste. Aurora machte unpassende Würgegeräusche, aber seinem Vater schien das egal zu sein.

„Wehe, du kommst nicht wieder, Malfoy", warnte seine Mum ihn leise, und Kilian verstand dieses seltsame Spiel nicht, wo sich seine Eltern mit dem Nachnamen ansprachen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht.

„Keine Angst", antwortete die raue Stimme seines Vaters. „Ich habe doch den Helden dabei", wandte er sich an ihn, und Kilian fühlte sich seltsam. War es… Selbstbewusstsein? Stolz? Irgendetwas davon? Und sehr kurz dachte er an die Vision, die er gesehen hatte. An den Brief, den Lily geschrieben hatte. Er dachte häufiger an sie, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, warum. Manchmal träumte er von ihr. Eine Weile war er nicht mehr bei der Quelle gewesen.

Er war Klassenbester der Ausbildung. Welcher Ausbildung? Kilian war überzeugt, sie hatte ihm geschrieben. Und wenn er irgendworin Klassenbester war, dann war er fähig, seinen Vater nach Hause zu bringen. Er wusste das.

Und er wusste, wenn in Zukunftsvisionen Briefe an ihn geschrieben wurden, dann würde er heute nicht sterben.

Der Bär würde ihn nicht töten, und das war das einzige, was ihm nicht die Knie schlottern ließ. Für Lily, das unbekannte Mädchen in seinen Visionen, und für seinen Dad würde er den Bären töten.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Kilian, und wieder bekam seine Mutter den schrecklich rührseligen Ausdruck. „Schnell, bevor sie weint", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd, und sein Vater lächelte.

„Ja, sie ist weich geworden. Glaub mir, das hätte es früher nicht gegeben", erwiderte er, und seine Mum schüttelte warnend den Kopf, aber sie lächelte dabei.

„Wenn ihr nach Hause kommt, gibt es eine Überraschung. Also… strengt euch an", befahl sie ihnen, und scheu winkte Scorpius ihnen, als sie endlich losgingen. Und dieses Mal durfte Kilian apparieren. Dieses Mal wurde es ihm nicht verboten, und wenn er drüber nachdachte, dann verbat sein Vater ihm gar nicht mehr….

Seltsam. Vielleicht war er noch nicht stark genug, um ihn zu maßregeln. Es machte Kilian etwas Sorge, aber er würde garantiert nicht um mehr Strafen betteln. Er war ganz froh, dass er und sein Vater wieder sprachen, gut zurecht kamen und… einen Bären jagen gingen. Es war ein echtes Abenteuer.

Wie in der Geschichte. Kurz stockte er. Tante Ginnys Geschichte, dachte er dumpf.

Vielleicht musste er auf einen Baum klettern heute…. War es in der Geschichte nicht so gewesen? Es würde sich zeigen, nahm er an.

Sie apparierten zum Rand des Dschungels, hoch in die Berge, und weiter zu der Stelle, wo das Schwert vergraben gewesen war. Nur ein Haufen Asche lag dort, wo er die feindlichen Affen in Brand gesetzt hatte. Magische Flammen verbrannten nur, was sie verbrennen sollten. Es war praktisch. Und es war nötig, denn der Geruch der Verwesung lockte nur die falschen Biester an.

Sie apparierten auf die hohen Felsen, die den See umgaben. Und selbst auf dieser Höhe rochen sie die modrigen Körper der Wasserwandler. Der tote Wandler im Wasser schien bereits untergegangen zu sein. Der andere Körper lag noch immer vor dem See.

Kilian wusste, sie könnten ihn von hier aus mit dem _Incendio_ in Brand setzen, aber der Bär würde es sehen, wäre er in der Nähe. Und er würde es riechen. Und dann hätten sie ihr Versteck verraten. Am besten überraschten sie ihn.

„Er wird nicht hier sein", bemerkte sein Vater jetzt still.

„Wegen des Geruchs?", vermutete Kilian, ohne den Blick zu wenden.

„Ja. Das hat ein Gutes", fuhr sein Vater fort, aber Kilian verstand.

„Wir können das Einhornhaar holen", bestätigte er nickend. „Wird es sichtbar sein, wenn wir mit Zauberstäben apparieren?", erkundigte er sich unsicher, aber sein Vater nickte dunkel.

„Das unschuldige Wesen ist tot. Ich denke, der Zauber der Insel ist aufgehoben." Kilian nickte. Er hatte sich sowas auch schon gedacht.

„Ok. Zusammen?" Und er fürchtete sich vor den Worten seines Vaters.

„Nein. Einer sollte die Stellung halten, beobachten. Rückendeckung, du weißt doch", ergänzte er mit eindeutigem Blick. Kilian nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, wonach wir suchen müssen. Ich appariere auf die Insel, besorge die Haare, das Holz und komme wieder zurück." Kilian war nicht begeistert von diesem Plan. „Sollte der Bär frühzeitig wieder kommen, setzt du den Wandler in Brand, dann appariere ich zurück."

Kilian seufzte. Es machte am meisten Sinn. „Ok", bestätigte er angespannt. „Beeil dich."

Sein Vater nickte, und schon war er appariert.

Kilian hielt den Atem an, sah ihn auf der Insel landen, und dann verschluckten ihn die Schatten der Bäume. Er lauschte nach unten. Alles war still. Schwärme von Insekten umgaben den toten Wandlerkörper, und sein Dad würde Recht haben. Der Bär war nicht mehr hier. Es war abartig hier. Und der Bär würde wissen, dass das Fleisch des Wandlers giftig und ungenießbar war. Er würde tiefer im Wald verborgen sein. Bären hatten Höhlen oder Kuhlen, hielten sich selten auf offenen Flächen auf, wusste er.

Und in der Vision hatte der Junge eine Falle gelegt und hatte im Baum gewartet, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso sinnvoller erschien es ihm. Was, wenn er tatsächlich dieser Junge war? Was, wenn diese ganzen Geschichten, die Tante Ginny erzählte, irgendwie Wahrheit wurden? War das möglich? Er war sich nicht sicher. Hier war vieles möglich.

Und das Warten nagte an seinen Nerven. Er konnte seinen Dad nicht sehen, hörte aber auch keine Kampfgeräusche. Er spürte das Gewicht des Schwertes auf seinem Rücken. Abwesend drehte er den Zauberstab in der Hand. Aus den Augenwinkeln suchte er die Umgebung ab, denn er würde sich nicht heimlich angreifen lassen, aber was sollte der Bär so hoch oben wollen? Hier gab es nichts.

Und die Zeit verging. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten. Nach fünf Minuten war Kilian bereit, seinem Vater zu folgen, aber er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, wartete noch ein wenig länger, und dann sah er plötzlich weiter hinten aus entfernten Baumwipfeln Vogelschwärme aufflattern, als hätte etwas sie aufgeschreckt. Es war keine zwei Kilometer entfernt.

Und er war überzeugt, dort mussten sie suchen! Gebannt fixierte er wieder das Ufer des Sees. Wo blieb er, Merlin noch mal?

Und gerade, als er die Nerven verlieren wollte, trat sein Vater ins Sonnenlicht, die blonden Haare auffallend hell. Und schon war er verschwunden und apparierte keine Sekunde später neben ihm.

„Hast du alles?", wollte Kilian atemlos wissen, und sein Blick überflog die Erscheinung seines Vaters, aber er war unverletzt.

„Ja", bestätigte er grimmig, und Kilian runzelte die Stirn. „Ein totes Einhorn ist kein schöner Anblick. Es ist… einfach nur traurig", erläuterte er, und jetzt erkannte Kilian die Rauchschwaden, die von der Mitte der Insel empor stiegen. Sein Vater hatte es noch in Brand gesetzt. Kurz war Kilian enttäuscht. Er hätte es gerne noch gesehen. Aber… vielleicht wollte er ein totes Einhorn auch gar nicht sehen wollen.

„Dort hinten, bei den Rotrinden, haben Vogelschwärme die Bäume fluchtartig verlassen." Er brannte darauf, es seinem Vater zu erzählen.

„Dann ist das unser Ziel", bestätigte er knapp, bevor er die Nase verzog und auf lange Distanz den Wandler in Brand setzte. „Dann wird es niemanden stören, wenn wir den unwürdigen Tod der Wesen bereinigen. Und Kilian war dankbar. Der Geruch verursachte ihm bereits Kopfschmerzen.

Aber in die Bäume konnte sie nicht apparieren. Es war gefährlich. Er hatte es schon mehrfach ausprobiert und war jedes Mal gestürzt.

Sie würden klettern müssen. Aber das hatte er sich bereits gedacht. Er würde eine Falle legen und klettern. Wie in der Vision.

Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte Kilian bereits Pläne, als wisse er bereits, was zu tun war. Er bewegte sich lautlos mit Bedacht, und Draco war ehrlich beeindruckt. Sein Sohn zeigte nicht die geringste Spur von Furcht. Vielleicht empfand er sie, aber nach außen ließ er sie nicht dringen. Sie bewegten sich in den Schatten der Sträucher, näherten sich den Rotrinden in großzügiger Entfernung, gegen den Wind. Und sie hatten die Abmachung getroffen, dass sie sofort zur Lagune apparieren würde, sobald es brenzlig wurde.

Und Draco hatte Kilian den ersten Versuch eingeräumt. Das Schwert hing über Kilians Rücken, bereit zum Einsatz. Vielleicht war es gefährlich, aber Kilian sollte die Chance bekommen. Wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal eine echte Gefahr, mit nichts als einem Schwert würde bannen können? Nun, Draco wusste es, aber… davor. Davor würde es vielleicht keine Möglichkeit mehr geben. Das war Kilians Feuerprobe. Ganz einfach.

Und bisher nahm sein Sohn diese Aufgabe sehr ernst. Wahrscheinlich half es, dass Draco das letzte Mal beinahe umgekommen war. Es ging ihm gut. Seine Reflexe waren noch immer schnell, seine Rippe schmerzten nicht mehr, sein Kopf…- seinem Kopf war es schon mal besser gegangen, aber so ein Trauma dauerte seine Zeit. Es war alles noch mal gut gegangen. Gerade so.

Und vielleicht war es nötig gewesen, überlegte Draco. Alles hier hatte seinen Sinn, seine Berechtigung. Manche Gefahren wurden von anderen Gefahren abgelöst, wie die Wasserwandler, die vom Bären abgelöst wurden. Und vielleicht war Kilian die neuere, schnellere Version von ihm selber.

Es war kein guter Gedanke, aber… es war auch kein schlechter.

Und dann hielten sie inne. Er sah sich um. Sie hatten das Nest gefunden. Die breite Kuhle, gegraben in die lose Erde. Es war natürlich mehr als eigenartig, dass ein Schwarzbär in subtropischen Zonen auftauchte, aber hier war alles möglich.

Draco nickte, als Kilian ihn fragend ansah, und sein Sohn schien zum Leben zu erwachen.

„Wir müssen auf die Bäume", flüsterte Kilian. „Er wird hierher zurückkommen, nicht?", wisperte er, und Draco nickte langsam.

„Auf die Bäume?", wiederholte er, und Kilian nickte.

„Kletter vor. Ich lege eine Falle", fuhr er fort, und Draco starrte ihn an.

„Was?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, skeptisch zu klingen.

„Ich weiß, dass es funktioniert. Vertrau mir. Dieses eine Mal", versicherte Kilian ihm, mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Und Draco wollte widersprechen. Alles in ihm, die Erfahrung, die Sicherheit, alles sträubte sich gegen diesen Plan. Denn es war unmöglich von den Bäumen aus zu apparieren. Im schlimmsten Fall drehten sie sich, bekamen nicht genug Schwung und stürzten in die Tiefe. Und dort würden sie vielleicht das Pech haben und nicht direkt sterben, sondern nur gelähmt sein und bei vollem Bewusstsein, wenn der Bär sie fressen würde.

„Kilian", begann Draco kopfschüttelnd, aber sein Sohn blieb hart.

„Draco, bitte", benutzte er seinen Namen, und das alleine kam selten genug vor. Eigentlich nie. Das lästige Wort ‚Vater' hatte Kilians Lippen verlassen, als er gerade mal drei Jahre alt gewesen war. Nur selten nannte er ihn ‚Dad', und niemals nannte er ihn Draco. Wirklich nicht. Und Draco wusste, es war sentimental und wahrscheinlich wirklich dämlich, und Hermine würde ihn umbringen, wenn es der Bär nicht tat, aber… Draco gab nach. Was sollte er tun? Er vertraute seinem Sohn. Er schuldete ihm so viel.

„Ok. Keinen Grubenzauber. Wir werden ihn nicht effektiv verletzen können", warnte Draco ihn, und Kilian nickte.

„Lianenzauber", schlug er vor, während Draco den Aufstieg begann. Er wusste, Kilian ließ ihm den Vorsprung, weil Draco noch nicht topfit war. Und Draco hasste, dass es stimmte. Er brauchte direkt drei Anläufe, um überhaupt Trittsicherheit zu haben. Aber die Bäume waren alt, und die Rinde war knotig und half beim Aufstieg.

„Ja, aber der geht auf Zeit", ächzte Draco, als er sich nach oben zog. „Der wird den Bären nicht ewig halten können", ergänzte er angestrengt und stellte den Fuß in die nächste Kerbe der Rinde.

„Das muss er auch nicht. Nur solange, bis ich unten bin."

Draco wurde schlechte, bei dem Gedanken daran, aber es bestand die Chance, dass es funktionieren würde.

Als er auf halber Höhe war, hatte Kilian die Lianen präpariert. Sie würden zuschnappen und sich um die Gelenke des Bären schlingen, sobald er vor seiner Kuhle angekommen war. Und dann würde er ausrasten und sich befreien wollen. Draco schätzte, dass ihnen kaum eine Minute bleiben würde.

Es war wenig Zeit, eigentlich zu wenig für einen Freiversuch seines Sohnes, aber er kletterte weiter.

Dann folgte sein Sohn, suchte sich den nächsten Baum aus, und tatsächlich war er schneller. Er war auch jünger, sagte sich Draco grimmig und bemühte sich, zumindest eher anzukommen, als Kilian. Er schaffte es gerade eben so.

Zwischen ihren Bäumen lag ungefähr ein Meter freier Fall. Sie befanden sich auf vielleicht fünf Meter Höhe. Ein Sprung wäre… gefährlich, aber nicht tödlich. Nicht zwangsläufig. Ein gebrochenes Bein, unter Umständen.

Aber kein Genickbruch. Je nach dem war das gut und schlecht gleichzeitig. Je nach dem….

Und dann warteten sie. Und sie warteten eine ganze Weile. Zunächst hatten sie geschwiegen, bis es Draco zu langweilig wurde. Es war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, schätzte er. Und sie begannen zu sprechen. Er fragte Kilian, was er mittlerweile alles für Zauber beherrschte und Kilian fragte ihn, wie er die erste Zeit auf der Insel hatte überleben können – und warum in Merlins Namen sie überhaupt zurückgekehrt waren. Lächelnd beantwortete Draco seine Fragen, erzählte von seiner Strafe, von Askaban, von den schlechten Dingen dieser fernen Welt. Und er war sich nicht sicher, was Kilian denken musste.

Und irgendwann sah er ihn an.

„Hast du im Krieg jemanden getötet? Mit dem _Avada_?" Er sah ihn aufmerksam an, beinahe furchtvoll.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco dann, wenn auch nach gewissem Zögern. Er war nicht stolz darauf. Es gab nichts, worauf man im Krieg stolz sein könnte. Seine Seite hatte zumindest nichts besessen, was Stolz rechtfertigen würde.

„Als ihr… ankamt hier", fuhr Kilian fort, und Draco ahnte, was er fragen wollte. „Wolltest du Mum töten?" Draco atmete lange aus.

„Ich denke schon", sagte er nach einer Weile. Kilian schwieg. „Ich denke, wir… wollten uns beide töten, aber… letztendlich hätten wir es nie gekonnt. Wir hatten genügend Gelegenheiten." Die Erinnerung schien so weit entfernt. Dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, dass er Hermine hatte töten wollen, wirkte so falsch in seiner Erinnerung. Und wahrscheinlich war es nicht klug, es seinem Sohn zu erzählen, dachte er dumpf.

„Und dann?"

„Dann?", wiederholte er, und Kilian schien ein wenig Farbe in den Wangen zu bekommen.

„Dann hast du dich in sie verliebt?", fuhr er etwas beschämter fort, und Draco musste übergangslos grinsen.

„Das… kann man so sagen, ja", erwiderte er, obwohl er es so niemals sagen würde. Verliebtsein bedeutete für ihn eher etwas altmodisches, wie, dass er einem Mädchen Blumen schenkte, sie zum Essen ausführte. Wohl kaum, dass sie gegen schwarze Tiger kämpften, sich anschrien und hassten bis aufs Blut, sich Fallen stellten, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie sich einfach nur die Klamotten vom Leib reißen wollten. Obwohl – vielleicht war es Verliebtheit gewesen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was?" Kilian reagiert sofort. Gut, dass Draco nicht rot wurde.

„Es war… weniger romantisch als das", räumte er schließlich ein, und er hatte bereits das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn geführt, hatte ihm nüchtern erklärt, wo Babys herkamen, was man tun musste, um Babys zu zeugen, und er glaubte nicht, dass er fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet hatte, aber es war um Längen besser gewesen, als von den verdammten Hauselfen aufgeklärt worden zu sein, die ihm erschreckende Märchen von ewigem Verhängnis und Qual zur Gute Nacht erzählt hatten, wann immer sich zwei Menschen nackt trafen. Herrliche Kindheit, dachte er seufzend.

„Hast… hast du sie geküsst? Wie heute?" Draco musste tatsächlich sehr kurz den Blick senken. Sein Sohn hatte viele Fragen, aber er nahm an, es war das Alter dafür. Und er wusste, sofern seine Kinder nicht gerne Mönche sein würden, war diese Zukunft auf der Insel nicht für die Ewigkeit geplant. Er wusste das. Kilian würde gehen, und er war sich sicher, er und Hermine und… Aurora und Scorpius würden ebenfalls gehen. Denn… seine Kinder wollten bestimmt eine Familie gründen, oder? Kurz war er abgelenkt. „Dad?" Er hob den Blick. Richtig, die unangenehme Frage hing noch zwischen ihnen.

„Ahem… ja", bestätigte er schlicht.

„Und… das hat ihr gefallen?" Kilian wirkte ehrlich interessiert, und Draco hatte keine Ahnung. Ihr erster Kuss war nicht unbedingt… nun… perfekt gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, er würde träumen, sie hatte sich küssen lassen – und dann war er wie ein Feigling abgehauen.

„Wir… wir hatten eigentlich beschlossen, nicht… zusammen zu sein", sagte er schließlich. „Weil… deine Mum damals einen Freund hatte", schloss er, denn richtig. Das vergaß er gerne und häufig.

„Ja?" Kilians Augen wurden groß. „Wen?"

Und ha ha. Tatsächlich wusste Kilian sogar, wer Hermines Loverboy gewesen war, dachte Draco dumpf. Er kannte die Fotos schließlich. Er verdrehte die Augen. Er sollte wirklich den Mund halten. Kilian musste nicht alles wissen. „Wen?", wiederholte Kilian gespannt.

„Onkel Ron", sprach Draco den Namen mit dem Mindestmaß an Abscheu, was er zustande brachte, und Kilians Mund klappte auf.

„Onkel Ron?!", wiederholte er ungläubig, und gerne würde Draco Hermines Gesicht sehen, während sein Sohn nichts abwegiger hielt, als die Tatsache, dass Hermine mal mit Weasley-ist-unser-King zusammen gewesen war. „Mit dem… rothaarigen Mann? Dem Mann von Tante Pansy?" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Sofern er und Pansy tatsächlich geheiratet haben." Denn er glaubte es nicht. Es passte doch niemals.

„Wow", entfuhr es Kilian kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist doch verrückt."

„Ja", bestätigte Draco und verschwieg, dass er und Pansy in der Schule ebenfalls ein Paar gewesen waren. Es musste alles nicht noch schlimmer werden.

„Aber… sie hat dich genommen?"

„Offensichtlich", bestätigte er mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Ich meine…" Und Draco war wirklich überrascht über so viel Interesse.

„Es war nicht geplant. Ich wollte… zurück, nach Askaban, meine Strafe absitzen. Das Richtige tun", schloss Draco achselzuckend. „Aber… deine Mum war dagegen", ergänzte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nachdem sie schwanger wurde, hier auf der Insel, hatte sie sich ihren eigenen kleinen Plan zurechtgelegt." Und den Rest der Geschichte kannte Kilian. Die Problematik mit seiner Geburt, weswegen sie nach England zurückgekehrt waren, die entgangene Haftstrafe. Das Leben auf der Insel.

„Und das war alles? Mum war dagegen, und du… du hast dich gefügt?" Kilian sah ihn an, als würde er ihn durchschauen.

„Ich liebe dein Mum", begann Draco. „Und… mein Vater hat mir eine sehr finstere Zukunft aufgezeigt, die passiert wäre, wäre ich geblieben, Kilian." Kilian wirkte höchst interessiert. „Ich wäre im Gefängnis gewesen, und meine Eltern hätten es geschafft, dich ihr wegzunehmen. Denn… so etwas tun meine Eltern für gewöhnlich. Sie nehmen alles, was gut ist und… verwandeln es in etwas Schlechtes", schloss er bitter.

„Haben wir deshalb keine Erinnerungen an sie hier?", wollte er stiller wissen, und Draco atmete aus. Er glaubte nicht, dass er eine Nacht ruhig hätte schlafen können, hätte er das Einhornfell, die Schrumpfköpfe oder den Stammbaum von Zuhause mitgenommen.

„Sie sind… anders als… wir", begann er ein wenig ratlos. „Nicht sonderlich nett. Nicht wie… Potter und die anderen", schloss er kurz angebunden. Kilian schwieg nachdenklich, blickte in die fernen Baumwipfel, und Draco konnte nicht einschätzen, was sein Sohn dachte. Der Bär ließ auf sich warten, jagte ihnen das Essen vor der Nase weg, und ihnen ging der Gesprächsstoff aus.

„Dad?" Kilian riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Draco sah ihn wieder an. „Wusstest du sofort, dass du für immer hier auf der Insel bleiben wolltest?" Und tatsächlich musste Draco lächeln.

„Ich… wollte fort von hier, ab der Sekunde, als ich mitten im Dschungel aufgewacht bin", erwiderte Draco. „Ich habe jede Sekunde darauf verschwendet, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Es war… die Hölle, so wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe", schloss er, und Kilian konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren. „Und die Insel hat geholfen. Sie hat uns Wege gezeigt, wie wir nach Hause kommen können. Damit wir irgendwann wiederkommen können", ergänzte er und seufzte auf. „Als ich gewusst habe, dass Hermine die eine ist, die richtige, wollte nicht mehr fort von hier. Ich hätte Zuhause niemals mit ihr zusammen sein können. Und nicht… nicht nur wegen Askaban. Wegen… tausend anderen Dingen."

„Deinen Eltern?", sagte Kilian leise.

„Meine Eltern, ihre Freunde – es wäre… hart gewesen. Ich hatte genug von England, von der Stadt, der Politik, dem Krieg und dem Leben nach dem Krieg. Ich konnte die Geschichten nicht mehr hören, die Gesichter nicht mehr sehen", kamen die Gedanken an die Oberfläche, und er wusste nicht, ob Kilian das verstand. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sein Sohn kannte den Krieg nicht, und es war gut so. „Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du älter bist, wirst du es verstehen. Wenn du älter bist, wirst du sehen, was für ein unglaubliches Geschenk diese Insel ist."

„Ja", erwiderte Kilian dumpf, und fast hätte Draco gelächelt, denn sein Sohn war natürlich noch nicht so weit, dass er mit Wehmut an die Insel zurückdachte. Jetzt gerade hasste er es hier wahrscheinlich.

Und es gab einen sehr guten Grund. Dieser schlug sich gerade durch das Dickicht in ihre Richtung. Sofort zogen sie die Köpfe ein, auch wenn der Bär nicht nach oben sah. Aber scheinbar nahm er ihre Witterung auf. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, und Draco fixierte das Untier. Es war wesentlich größer, als ein normaler Bär. Das Fell filzig und schwarz. Auch von hier erkannte er die blutige Nase des Bären. Sie glänzte regelrecht. Er hatte also gefressen. Aber dieses Tier jagte sie nicht, weil es hungrig war.

Dieses Tier jagte sie, um sie zu töten. Zögernd kam der Bär näher, reckte die Nase in die Höhe, wandte den Kopf zurück, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken.

Und es war ein kluges Tier. Der tierische Blick hob sich langsam zu den Wipfeln. Und Draco konnte praktisch sehen, wie blinde Wut das Tier schüttelte, als es markerschütternd schrie. Er hatte sich keine großen Gedanken gemacht, ob der Bär auch auf diese Bäume würde klettern können. Es war aber unerheblich, denn um die Bäume zu erklimmen, würde er zwangsläufig in den Zauber geraten.

Neben ihm ging Kilians Atem sehr schnell. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, und Draco wusste, er würde mit Kilian absteigen. Absteigen müssen, denn sonst würde er keine Chance bekommen, Kilian zu helfen.

Der Bär stürmte voran, der Zauber wirkte. Mit einem sausenden Geräusch schnellten die Lianen vor, schlangen sich erbarmungslos um die vier Beine des Bären, und kurz wirkte er mehr als überrascht über diese Falle. Er grunzte verwirrt, versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber die Lianen hielten ihn stramm an derselben Stelle.

Und das war das Zeichen. Kilian sprang fast in Bewegung, kletterte zügig hinab, und Draco folgte. Unter sich hörte er das Tier, sah, wie es versuchte, zu entkommen, wie es den Kopf verrenkte um die Lianen durchzubeißen, aber noch gaben sie nicht nach.

Es dauerte zu lange. Er brauchte viel zu lange für den Abstieg, aber Kilian war schnell! Draco hörte, wie der Bär tobte, wie die Bäume ächzten, wie die Lianen nachgaben, denn selbst die stärkste Pflanze würde einen solchen Bären nicht halten können. Er hörte, wie Kilian mit einem Sprung unten ankam, wie der Bär brüllte, und als er nach unten sah, erkannte er, dass die erste Liane bereits locker am Boden hing, dem Bären Spielraum gab, und ohne Zögern schlug die haarige Pranke nach seinem Sohn, Draco kletterte schneller, und Kilian zog das Schwert.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Kilian den Bären bedrohte, ihm nicht den Rücken kehrte, wie er versuchte, zu der Seite zu gelangen, die der Bär noch nicht frei bewegen konnte, und mit einem zornigen Brüllen, befreite der Bär die zweite Vorderpranke. Er stieg auf die Hiterbeine, überragte Kilian um einen halben Meter und warf sich gegen die übrigen Fesseln, versuchte, ihnen zu entspringen.

Kilian blockte den Angriff mit dem Schwert, schlug dem Bären gegen die Nase, und das Tier heulte auf. Draco landete am Boden, und der Bär schenkte auch ihm einen zornigen Blick. Draco zögerte nicht, zog das Messer und warf es mit Präzision in den Rücken des Tiers. Es surrte durch die Luft, und mit einem fleischigen Geräusch, blieb es schmerzhaft im Bärenrücken stecken, und der Bär brüllte auf.

Immerhin unterband er damit einen zufälligen Besuch der Riesenaffen.

Der Schmerz gab ihm Antrieb, und auch das dritte Bein war schnell befreit. Wie ein seltsam gefährliches Zirkustier, lief der Bär praktisch im Kreis, aufgehalten durch die letzte Liane, die ihn hielt. Kilian fand nicht den richtigen Angriffspunkt, und Draco zog sein zweites Messer, um Kilian ein Momentum zu verschaffen. Er bewegte sich hinter dem Bären, während Kilian sich auf die Front konzentrierte, und warf sein zweites Messer.

Der Erfolg war ähnlich, denn zitternd blieb es auf der rechten Seite des Bärenrücken stecken, aber diesmal mit mehr Effekt. Der Bär knickte kurz ein, schrie wieder auf, und dieses Mal griff Kilian an. Er sprang zur linken Seite, holte aus, und bevor, der Bär reagieren konnte, nahm sein Sohn schreiend Anlauf, nur um das Schwert, mit der Spitze voran, durch die Seite des Tiers zu treiben.

Draco hielt den Atem an.

In Zeitlupe wandte der Bär den Blick, starrte seinen Sohn mit glühend roten Augen an, und dieser Bär war keine Strohpuppe, die getroffen zu Boden sank. Er holte aus, und Draco reagierte. Er sprang ab, direkt auf den Rücken des Tiers, klammerte sich an die beiden Messergriffe, und der Bär stieg in die Höhe. Draco zog, entfernte die Messer aus dem Leib und fiel auf den Boden zurück. Der Bär schrie vor Schmerz, und Kilian tat es ihm gleich, schien zu begreifen, dass der Stoß nicht das Herz getroffen hatte, und ging mutig nach vorne, legte die Hände um den Knauf des Schwertes und zog es mit aller Kraft wieder zurück. Der Bär wurde wild, aber schon war Draco auf den Beinen, sprang mit beiden Klingen in den Händen wieder voran, blind auf den Rücken, und stieß wieder zu.

Er traf zwei neue Stellen, durchtrennte Sehnen und Muskeln, und wusste, Kilians nächster Stoß würde den Bären in die Knie zwingen. Außer Atem hob Kilian die Klinge über seinen Kopf, aber der Bär sammelte seine Kräfte, bäumte sich auf, stieg hoch, und wieder fiel Draco von seinem Rücken.

Mit letzter Kraft riss der Bär an seinen Fesseln, und die letzte Liane riss.

Draco hielt den Atem an, denn der Bär fiel auf die Läufe zurück, und jetzt nahm er Anlauf. Kilian hatte gezögert, war erschrocken gewesen, von der schieren Größe, und bevor Draco schreien konnte, schnaubte das Tier, und Kilian wich blind zurück, bis er unsanft gegen den nächsten Baum stieß. Der Bär rannte los, stoppte vor seinem Sohn, ging in die Höhe, und Draco sah die silberne Klinge im Sonnenaufgang blitzen, als Kilian sie mit einem Schrei vorantrieb.

Und er traf! Er traf die Lunge, denn der Schrei des Bären war beinahe tonlos. Und Kilian hatte eine solche Wucht drauf, dass der Bär taumelte und nach hinten stürzte. Sein Sohn folgte, stand praktisch auf der massiven Brust des Tiers, als er mit einem wilden Schrei das Schwert bis zum Anschlag durch den Körper des Bären bohrte.

Draco stützte sich schwer atmend auf den Knien ab, den Kopf gehoben, und er sah zu, wie der Bär sich unter Qualen wand. Kilian kniete über dem Bären, hielt die schwachen Versuche des Tiers aus, nach ihm zu schlagen, und dann sanken die Pranken des Bären, der Kopf fiel zurück, und die letzten Atemzüge ging rasselnd und schwer.

Kilian sprang von seiner Brust, wich mit zitternden Schritten zurück, und dann schloss der Bär die Augen. Sein Kiefer klappte auf, und reglos verharrten sie, warteten, aber… nichts weiter geschah.

Der Bär öffnete die Augen nicht mehr.

Draco atmete erleichtert aus, und Kilian fiel auf die Knie. Draco kam zu ihm, bückte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. Kilian starrte blind nach vorne auf das tote Biest, und sein Atem ging flach, während er in seinen Armen zitterte.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte Draco anerkennend. „Wirklich gut", wiederholte er, und Kilian nickte starr. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander, und Draco hielt seinen Sohn, bis sich dessen Atem wieder beruhigte.

Die Sonne erhob sich über den alten Bäumen, tauchte den Dschungel in grünes Licht, und die schreckliche Gefahr war besiegt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich gerne in der Höhle schlafen wollte. Aurora war beleidigt gewesen, aber Kilian kam es vor, als wäre er über die Hütte hinaus gewachsen. Ihm war nicht nach der Sicherheit der vier Wände zumute. Er wollte die Natur spüren, vor dem Feuer sitzen, sich eins fühlen mit der Welt.

Sein Dad leistete ihm Gesellschaft, stach zufrieden in die Glut, während der alte Affe neben ihnen eingeschlafen war. So hatte sein Vater früher gelebt. In einer Höhle, vor dem Feuer, mit seinem Affen. Es war nett. Es gefiel Kilian letztendlich mehr als er jemals angenommen hätte. Er aß den letzten Bissen der Torte, die seine Mutter zur Feier gebacken hatte, und es war wirklich selten. Scorpius hatte noch keine Geburtstagstorte bekommen, denn sie hatten nur noch wenige Zutaten für solch ein Fest. Deshalb war es eine besondere Ehre, wusste er. Die meisten Stücke hatte natürlich Scorpius gegessen, denn für ihn war der Geschmack gänzlich neu gewesen. Kilian hatte seiner Schwester den Kampf gleich viermal schildern müssen, und sie war sehr aufgeregt zu Bett gegangen, hatte gegen ihr Kissen gekämpft, und morgen würde Dad ihr ihren Zauberstab herstellen.

Er fühlte sich seinem Vater so nahe, wie noch nie zuvor. Und er hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er… erwachsen wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob man es so beschreiben konnte, aber… ihm kam es so vor. Und deshalb sprach er. Deshalb sagte er es, gab sein Geheimnis auf.

„Dad", begann er still, und sein Vater sah ihn an. Die Sterne strahlten über ihnen, und fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde er die Insel verraten. Aber er sagte die Worte trotzdem. „Ich… werde die Insel verlassen." So sicher, wie er gerne hätte, verließen die Worte seinen Mund aber nicht, und fast sorgenvoll sah er seinen Vater an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick, ohne jede Wertung, ohne einen Ausdruck.

Und dann umspielte ein trauriges Lächeln die Mundwinkel seines Vaters, als er sprach.

„Ich weiß."


	64. Chapter 64

_Part 8 – Endings_

 _*three years later*_

Ihre Beine baumelten aus weiter Höhe, während sie ihm zusah. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden war er dabei, das Boot zu fetten, damit es nicht lecken würde. Sie wusste, es würden nur noch ein paar Tage vergehen, bevor er tatsächlich in See stechen würde, und mittlerweile konnte sie gar nicht mehr sagen, seit wie vielen Wochen sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprach.

Der warme Wind blies ihr übermütig die lockigen Haare ins Gesicht, und sie schob sie gereizt zurück. Scorpius war im Wald unterwegs, besorgte Kilian sogar ausreichend Proviant, auch wenn er ihn nicht brauchen würde, und Aurora konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie die einzige war, die noch bei Verstand war.

Ihr Bruder plante seit einer ganzen Weile, die Insel zu verlassen, hatte seinen Körper trainiert, beherrschte seinen Zauberstab um Längen besser als sie, und nach ihrem letzten Streit, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie gewinnen würde. Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht mit ihm zu reden.

Er hatte sich zu entschuldigen. Sie wusste, er würde nicht plötzlich beschließen, hier zu bleiben, aber… immerhin sollte er sich von ihr verabschieden.

Ihr Streit war sinnlos gewesen. Aurora hatte beharrlich ihren Standpunkt verteidigt, dass sie die Insel garantiert nicht verlassen würde, wohingegen Kilian einfach nur ein Arschloch gewesen war, der behauptete hätte, ein Abschied wäre nicht nötig, denn sie würden sich nur allzu bald wiedersehen.

Für Aurora stand fest, das hier wären die letzten Tage, die sie ihren dämlichen Bruder sehen würde. Und es tat weh. Denn… er schien es nicht erwarten zu können, sein Zuhause zu verlassen.

Sie stieß sich in die Höhe, sprang auf die bloßen Füße, denn sie zog es vor, barfuß unterwegs zu sein. Die Plattform war für sie keine Herausforderung, und sie griff fast blind nach den höheren Ästen. Sie besaß genügend Armmuskulatur, um sich problemlos in die Höhe zu ziehen. Sie schwang die Beine, nutzte die Kraft, schwang sich höher, wie einer der kleinen Affen, und sie erreichte die nächste Ebene. Mit ausreichend Schwung sprang sie auf den nächsten Baum, balancierte in zehn Metern Höhe auf dem flachen Ast, lief weiter, kannte sich auf den Ästen beinahe besser aus als am Boden, und sie würde sich nicht vorstellen können, die Insel jemals zu verlassen.

Über dem Boden, hoch in den grünen Wipfeln war ihr Zuhause. Es war ihre Oase. Ungestört konnte sie wandern, nachdenken, ihren Körper trainieren, auf Arten, die am Boden unmöglich waren. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als flöge sie durch die Wipfel, durch das satte Grün, und der fließende dünne Stoff, den sie als weiten Rock trug, hinderte sie nicht, nein, er formte sich im Wind, passte sich ihren Bewegungen an, war luftig und bequem.

Sie fiel nie. Sie war eins mit dem Dschungel, den Bäumen, den Tieren am Boden, den Vögeln in der Luft. Sie war die Natur.

Sie hatte die letzte Woche viel Zeit hier oben verbracht. Jeder in ihrer Familie hatte seine Art, mit der Trauer umzugehen. Und sie glaubte, Skills' Tod hatte ihren Dad am schlimmsten getroffen. Er hatte sich ganze vier Tage in den Dschungel zurückgezogen, hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt, während ihre Mum einfach in sich gekehrt war. Scorpius hatte viel geweint, und Kilian? Kilian hatte ihrem Dad den schweren Gang abgenommen, den Affen zu beerdigen. Wenn man es so nennen konnte. Sie glaubte, es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihr Dad etwas nicht gekonnt hatte.

Er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht.

Kilian hatte den Affen zum Strand schweben lassen, hatte ein großes Feuer gelegt und Skills verbrannt. Mit einem Zauber hatte er dann die Asche konserviert, nur um sie über den Bergen zu verstreuen. Es war wirklich nett gewesen.

Und Skills hatte keine Schmerzen gehabt, er war… einfach vor der Höhle am Feuer eingeschlafen und am nächsten Tag nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Es kam nicht überraschend. Er war immerhin achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Unfassbar alt für einen wilden Blauaffen. Aurora hatte das weiche Fell ein letztes Mal gestreichelt, hatte sich innerlich verabschiedet, und es war ok. Es war, wie es sein musste. Alles fand sein Ende irgendwann. Es war der ewige Kreis, nahm sie an. Und die Insel holte sich, was ihr gehörte wieder zurück. Und Skills war wieder eins mit der Insel. Auch Aurora fühlte sich im Gleichklang mit diesem Paradies, mochte es auch nicht immer schön sein. Und seit letzter Woche fühlte sie sich umso mehr als Teil dieser Insel. Nicht nur, weil sie hier geboren war. Einfach weil sie hier litt und lebte und liebte.

Es war ein Gefühl, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie flog zum nächsten Ast, höher, sprang zum nächsten Baum, kannte die Wege im Schlaf, und nach vielen Kilometern hielt sie inne, schaute halb über den weiten Dschungel, hinaus über das endlose Wasser, genoss den Wind in den Haaren, ließ ihren Körper vom Wind nach rechts und links schaukeln, und dann blickte sie hinab ins Dickicht.

Sie verengte die Augen. Aus der Ferne erkannte sie Kilians Quelle. Ihr Weg führte sie ab und an hier vorbei, an den Felsen, dem plätschernden Wasser, und sie sah es golden durch die Blätter schimmern. Aurora bückte sich instinktiv, ging in die Hocke und beobachtete mit wachsamem Blick die Quelle. Es war eine Vision.

Sie wusste es. Sie machte sich nichts aus den Blicken in die Zukunft, aber ihre Neugierde siegte. Langsam kletterte sie hinab, elegant und mühelos.

Fast lautlos landete sie mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung auf dem weichen Boden, und sie näherte sich dem goldenen Schein. Und sie hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als rufe die Quelle sie. Als wäre die Vision für sie bestimmt, als warte sie nur darauf, dass sie kam.

Ihre Schritte stockten, und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich allmählich. Es war, wie Kilian sagte. Das goldene Licht war blendend, und irgendwann klärte sich der Blick, irgendwann konnte sie erkennen.

Es war die Insel. Vollkommen gebannt, wischte sie sich die Haare zurück, aber nicht ohne zumindest einem Hauch von Misstrauen betrachtete sie das Bild, was sich ihr offenbarte. Es war die Lagune, sie erkannte die Hütte, die Höhle, den Wasserfall. Es war ihr Zuhause. Und ihre Mum saß am See, schien die Fische auszunehmen, und sie verengte die Augen, als das Bild näher rückte. Die Frau hob den Blick, sah sich um, und erst jetzt begriff sie, dass sie nicht ihre Mutter sah.

Die Frau sah ihr nur zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Aurora erkannte sich selbst, und sie schätzte, ihr Abbild müsste in den Zwanzigern sein. Sie sah zumindest aus, wie eine erwachsene Frau.

Und sie stellte fest, dass niemand sonst an der Lagune war. Und fast war es eine langweilige Vision. Das einzige, was sie zufriedenstellte, war, dass sie scheinbar auf der Insel blieb. In ihrem Zuhause. Sie setzte sich auf den flachen Felsen, erlaubte sich, zuzusehen, und es verging einige Zeit, in der sie einfach nur ihr Abbild betrachtete, beobachtete, wie sie Feuer machte, wie sie aß, wie die Sonne unterging, und noch immer kamen weder ihr Vater oder ihre Mutter aus der Hütte oder dem Wald. Auch Scorpius war nicht zu entdecken.

Und irgendwann erhob sich ihr Abbild, spazierte in der Abendsonne um den See, nur um irgendwann zu apparieren. Die Vision folgte der Gestalt, und ihr Abbild landete irgendwo am Strand. Aurora kannte die Stelle ungefähr. Dort wuchsen die schönsten Blumen. Die Blüten waren giftig, aber die Stiele nicht. Behutsam pflückte ihr zukünftiges Ich die Blumen, hielt sie vorsichtig, und wanderte den Strand entlang. Es war ein schönes Bild, aber Aurora hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht direkt benennen.

Dann erreichte sie die offene Bucht der Insel, dort wo jetzt gerade noch Kilians Boot lag. Und auch aus der Entfernung erkannte sie etwas im Sand. Etwas Dunkles. Je mehr ihr Abbild sich näherte, umso klarer wurde das Bild. Es war ein hoher Fels. Sie wusste, dieser stand jetzt noch nicht da, und er wirkte eigenartig bewusst dort platziert. Ihr Abbild erreichte den Monolit, und dann öffnete sich ihr Mund, in stummem Verständnis. In ungläubigem Horror, denn ihr Abbild bückte sich schließlich, um die schönen Blumen vor dem hohen Felsen abzulegen.

Aurora wurde augenblicklich kalt.

War das…?

Dann setzte sich ihr Abbild in den feinen Sand, blickte zum Fels empor und schwieg weiterhin. Sie stützte ihre Arme auf die Knie, und Auroras Herz tat schwere Schläge. Waren ihre Eltern tot? War ihr Bruder tot?

War es das, was sie sah? Ihr Mund war sehr trocken geworden. Was sollte das? Was zeigte diese verdammte Vision? Dass ihre Eltern starben, wenn… wenn… sie versuchten die Insel zu verlassen?!

Sie wusste, ihre Eltern planten ebenfalls, irgendwann nach England zurückzukehren. Nur noch nicht jetzt, denn… ihre Mum war schwanger. Wieder einmal. Hatte sie das Kind bekommen? Wo war ihr Geschwisterchen?

Waren sie alle tot?

Aurora wurde übel bei dem Gedanken allein!

Und dann hob das Abbild plötzlich den Blick, wandte sich um, und Aurora hielt die Luft an, denn… die Frau sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, als könne sie sie sehen. Die Gänsehaut überkam sie augenblicklich.

Sie erkannte sich selbst, und sie erkannte die unglaubliche Trauer im Blick der Frau. Mit einem Mal war sie sich sicher, dass es stimmte! Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren. Es konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein!

Ihre Mum hatte ihr gesagt, Visionen ließen sich nicht ändern, aber… das konnte nicht sein!

Der traurige Blick aus ihren eigenen Augen verfolgte sie schon jetzt, und sie kam auf die Beine, wich nach hinten zurück, floh vor der Vision, floh vor ihrem Abbild und rannte fluchtartig durch den Dschungel, ließ die Quelle hinter sich, und wusste nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte!

Sie wollte nach Hause! Sie wollte zu ihrer Mum!

Es war eigenartig. Die Gewissheit, die er sonst empfunden hatte, war nach Skills' Tod angekratzt. Er dachte häufig an den Affen, und dass der Verlust für seinen Vater so unerträglich gewesen war, hatte ihn erkennen lassen, wie sehr er seine Eltern liebte. Alles war nicht ganz so einfach. Alles kam mit einem Preis.

Es waren anstrengende Gedanken.

Vor allem heute.

Gerade heute.

Er hörte sie. Es riss ihn direkt aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste, es war sie. Niemand sonst kam hier hoch. Für Scorpius war es noch zu schwer, und seine Eltern hatten kein Interesse an der Plattform.

Er beobachtete wachsam den Rand, und dann griffen ihre Hände um das Holz, zogen sich empor, und er wusste nicht, warum sie nie hier hoch apparierte, warum sie immer kletterte. Wem wollte sie etwas beweisen?

Und kühl betrachtete er ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, unweigerlich. Aber sie war auch stur und dumm.

Und anscheinend nahm sie ihn wieder zur Kenntnis. Das tat sie seit Wochen nämlich nicht mehr. Nicht mal als Skills gestorben war, hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen. Das nannte er Sturheit.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte sie schlicht, und war vom Klettern nicht mal außer Atem. Er spannte den Kiefer an und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang.

„Redest du mit mir?", vergewisserte er sich, und sie verzog gereizt den Mund, als sie sich näherte und sich neben ihn setzte. Ihre Gestalt umgab etwas Gestresstes, etwas… Nervöses.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Willst du dich entschuldigen?", vermutete er mit überheblichem Unterton, aber der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, verriet ihm, dass das wohl das letzte war, was sie wollte.

„Nein", entgegnete sie so selbstverständlich, dass es ihn fast wütend machte. „Ich… ich hatte eine Vision heute. An der Quelle." Kurz weiteten sich seine Augen. Aurora hasste die Quelle. Sie mied sie, wie ein Affe das Wasser.

„Seit wann-?", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn rigoros.

„-sie werden sterben", schloss sie bitter. Er schwieg, sah sie an, wusste darauf keine direkte Antwort. Aber sie führte diese Worte aus. „Mum, Dad, Scorpius. Sie werden alle sterben." Und er musste ehrlich sagen, dass er es nicht glaubte.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Und so musste er klingen, denn sie fasste ihn wütend ins Auge.

„Ich habe es gesehen. Ich war da! Ich saß an ihrem Grab, habe ihnen Blumen gebracht, Kilian!", fuhr sie ihn praktisch an. „Was soll ich tun?"

Und sie fragte ihn tatsächlich. Sie wollte seinen Rat – seine Lösung. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich… verstehe nicht. Du…? Bist du dir ganz sicher?", wiederholte er, denn er glaubte es immer noch nicht.

„Ja!", knurrte sie. „Ich… bin schon älter, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Und… niemand ist mehr hier. Niemand ist auf der Insel."

„Vielleicht… lügt die Vision?", schlug er vor, denn er wusste keine Antwort. Und sie hob gereizt eine dunkle Augenbraue.

„Ja? Hat sie das bei dir schon getan? Würdest du dich blind in eine so dämliche Gefahr begeben, wenn es alles Lügen wären?" Und nein. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Lügen waren. Tat er nicht. Die Visionen logen nicht. Aber… wie konnte das sein? Seine Eltern konnten nicht sterben!

„Und… hast du gesehen, was passiert? Ich meine-?"

„-nein!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Es war einfach… passiert. Es war einfach vorbei!" Ihr Blick war glasig, und echte Angst ruhte in ihrem sonst so gelassenen Blick. „Was… soll ich tun?" Sie fragte ihn. Wieder. Als wüsste er die Antwort.

„Hast du es Mum und Dad erzählt?", fragte er sofort, aber sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich… konnte nicht. Wie… könnte ich das?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Mum glaubt den Visionen! Mum sagt, sie sind immer wahr und können nicht verändert werden!", rief sie panisch. Und Kilian wusste das, denn… er glaubte es selbst.

„Sie… waren tot, und du warst es nicht?", wiederholte er dumpf, um zu verstehen, und Aurora nickte schwach. „Wo… wo war das Grab?" Sein Verstand arbeitete jetzt. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Die Visionen zeigten immer Lösungen. Immer mehr oder weniger gute Ausblicke. Nie so etwas… Grauenvolles!

„Am Strand", erwiderte sie, und sofort schoss ihm eine Idee in den Sinn.

„Sind… sind sie ertrunken? Waren sie deshalb am Strand beerdigt?" Er verzichtete darauf, zu fragen, ob Aurora sie deshalb am Strand beerdigt hatte, aber das musste er gar nicht. Wer sollte es sonst getan haben. Und sie wirkte ehrlich ratlos.

„Das… das weiß ich nicht, Kilian."

„Es macht Sinn", murmelte er, dachte wieder nach, und sie atmete schwerer, hielt die Tränen wohl nur mühsam zurück. „Vielleicht…" Und er schwieg.

„Vielleicht was?", bohrte sie nach, und er atmete aus.

„Vielleicht… als sie die Insel verlassen wollten?", schlug er widerwillig vor. „Vielleicht hat der Centacepta sie gefressen?"

„Was?!", entkam es ihr. „Du denkst, sie sterben beim Versuch, die Insel zu verlassen? Du denkst, sie… lassen mich hier?", entkam es ihr wesentlich unsicherer, und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Nein! Ich weiß es alles nicht, ok? Das sind bloß Vermutungen. Aber ja, du machst eine ziemlich große Sache daraus, dass du niemals hier verschwinden möchtest, also – ja. Vielleicht lassen sie dich hier!"

„Und das soll die Antwort sein? Wenn ich nicht mit ihnen gehe, dann sterben sie alle?", schrie sie jetzt praktisch, und Kilian war sich nicht sicher, ob das die Lösung war. „Und dann was? Ich komme mit, und vielleicht sterben wir alle trotzdem?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, aber er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

„Vielleicht… hat Mum Probleme mit der Geburt. Es war bei mir so. Vielleicht müssen sie… gehen?", sagte er irgendwann, und Aurora verzog den Mund. Sie glaubte ihm nicht, wollte ihm nicht glauben. „Wahrscheinlich ist die Lösung einfach. Wahrscheinlich-"

„-bin ich schuld, dass sie sterben?", beendete sie den Satz für ihn, auch wenn er etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

„Geh einfach mit ihnen, wenn sie die Insel verlassen, verdammt", fuhr er sie an. „Was soll die Vision dir sonst sagen wollen? Du wärst so oder so alleine in der Zukunft. Und jetzt weißt du sogar, dass deine Familie gestorben wäre!" Er wurde langsam auch zorniger.

„Vielleicht war es kein Grab!", rechtfertigte sie sich jetzt mit roten Wangen.

„Warum hast du dann Blumen abgelegt?", griff er ihre Worte auf, und er sah den Zorn in ihrem Blick auflodern. Wütend erhob sie sich, um ihn zurückzulassen. Sie war so. Sie regte sich schnell auf, war schnell wütend, und… handelte unüberlegt.

„Rory", hielt er sie widerwillig auf, denn er wollte nicht, dass es so endete. So egal es ihm sein wollte, so wenig konnte er es durchziehen. Sie wandte sich gereizt um. Gerade heute konnte er nicht egoistisch sein.

„Weißt du was, ich verzichte auf deine Ratschläge! Es sind dumme Ratschläge, ok?" Wütend wollte sie absteigen, aber er erhob sich.

„Ich reise heute Abend ab. Bevor die Sonne untergeht."

Und das hielt sie tatsächlich auf. Langsam wandte sie sich um und schien ihren Zorn kurz zu vergessen.

„Was?", entkam es ihr, wie ein Hauch. Mit der Hand kämmte er sich die Strähnen zurück, und wischte sich die Hände an der alten Jeans ab.

„Ich habe das Segel schon vor einigen Tagen hier deponiert", eröffnete er ihr, während er die Desillusionierung aufhob, und das weiße Segel in Sicht kam. Es lag hier oben, damit es seine Eltern nicht finden würden. Damit sie nicht… wussten, dass es soweit war.

„Du… du willst heute…?"

„Ja", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich war vorhin an der Lagune, habe allen gesagt, ich bräuchte noch etwas Zeit, aber… ich bin seit gestern fertig. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche." Demonstrativ schlug er das Segel zurück, und Auroras Augen fixierten das glänzende Schwert. „Und… wenn ich es offiziell mache, mich wirklich verabschiede – vielleicht… tue ich es dann doch nicht. Vielleicht… kann ich es nicht. Deshalb… mache ich es heute." Dann hob sich ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Und selten sah er seine Schwester weinen. Wirklich selten, wenn überhaupt.

Und bevor er begriff, war sie auf ihn zugestürmt und warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme.

„Nein", wisperte sie, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, und er drückte sie an sich, atmete sie ein, und sie roch nach wilden Blumen und ganz nach ihr selbst.

„Rory", murmelte er in ihre Haare, aber er spürte, wie sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich muss gehen", flüsterte er.

„Musst du nicht!", widersprach sie schluchzend.

„Du musst mich gehen lassen. Und… du wirst auch eines Tages gehen. Die Insel… will uns nicht für immer haben, verstehst du?", flüsterte er. „Das Leben wartet auf uns", schloss er lächelnd, und sie hielt ihn nur fester.

„Was, wenn du stirbst?", jammerte sie, und er lachte auf.

„Die Vision lässt mich nicht sterben", sagte er bloß.

„Sie lässt Mum und Dad sterben!", rief Aurora in seinen Armen, und er seufzte lange auf.

„Nur, wenn du bleibst. Ich glaube…, es ist eine Warnung, Rory. Du wirst die Insel verlassen müssen. Für Mum und Dad – und weiß du was?", fragte er, und wartete, bis sie sich langsam von ihm löste.

„Was?", flüsterte sie, die Augen glasig und verweint, und es zog in seinem Innern. Es schmerzte, sie so zu sehen.

„Dann sehen wir uns wieder", schloss er. „Es ist nicht Lebwohl. Nur auf Wiedersehen", ergänzte er lächelnd.

Aber wieder warf sie sich in seine Arme, und er drückte sie noch mal fest.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit wirklich verging, aber es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, dass er seine kleine Schwester hielt. Sie war fünfzehn Jahre alt, und sie kam ihm immer so erwachsen vor. Nur jetzt gerade nicht. Sie fürchtete sich, er wusste das. Aber deshalb konnte er nicht bleiben. Sie musste die Visionen akzeptieren. Sie wollten helfen, wollten die Zukunft zeigen. Und er war sich sicher, diese Zukunft, die sie gesehen hatte, würde sie ändern können. Nur sie alleine. Seine Zeit hier war vorbei. Seit Jahren hatte er keine Vision mehr gesehen. Er vermisste sie kaum, denn er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

„Vergiss mich nicht", murmelte sie gegen seinen Hals und er drückte sie noch einmal fest.

„Niemals, Rory. Niemals", versprach er. Und er wusste, es bestand die Chance, dass er heute sterben würde. Es bestand die Chance, dass er seine Schwester und seine Familie niemals wiedersah. Aber… tief in seinem Innern glaubte er es nicht.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, es gab Hoffnung, es gab ein Widersehen, es gab ein wunderbares Leben, was auf ihn wartete.

Und irgendwann traten sie an den Rand der Plattform und überblickten den weiten Ozean, den die untergehende Sonne in märchenhaftes Licht tauchte. Sie standen nebeneinander, spürten den jeweils anderen, und noch nie hatte er sich seiner Schwester so nahe gefühlt. Das Meer spülte die weiße Gischt an den Strand, und er wusste, es wurde Zeit.

Es würde keinen besseren Augenblick geben. Er hatte seinen Bruder umarmt, sich von seiner Schwester verabschiedet, und seinen Eltern hatte er gewunken und ihnen gesagt, sie würden sich später wiedersehen.

Und das würden sie. Später. Bald….

 ** _…_** ** _~*~…_**

Er schlotterte, schlug blind um sich, und er wusste nicht, wo er war. Wasser war überall gewesen, und er war sich sicher, er hatte das Monster abgeschüttelt, hatte ihm das Schwert in die Brust gestochen, und er war sich sicher, er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte das Schimmern erreicht, das Portal!

Und er war sich sicher, er war gelandet!

Er war sich sicher, er-

„Ruhig! Ganz ruhig!", verlangte eine fremde Stimme von ihm. „Augen auf", befahl die Stimme monoton, und blinzelnd gehorchte er. Gleißendes Licht traf ihn, und blinzelnd schlossen sich seine Augen wieder.

„Ist er ok?", fragte eine weitere Stimme, und die erste Stimme antwortete.

„Ich nehme an, es ist der Schock. Ganz einfach eine Art… Jetlag, wie die Muggel es nennen würden. Sein Gehirn dürfte Schwierigkeiten damit haben, die Zeitsprünge zusammenzufügen", schloss die Stimme, und Kilian verstand nicht wirklich. Er verstand gar nichts.

„Dad?", krächzte seine Stimme unkontrolliert, und er tastete blind nach vorne, wollte den Körper der Stimme spüren, und öffnete die Augen wieder, die sich allmählich an das Licht gewöhnten.

„Mein Name ist Heiler Goodwell, und du befindest dich im Sankt Mungo Hospital, Kilian." Sein Atem beruhigte sich. Sankt Mungo. Sankt Mungo…! Er war da! Er war angekommen! Seine Umgebung nahm Formen an, Umrisse, und er erkannte die beiden Gestalten jetzt. Und fast wäre er zurückgezuckt, denn der Heiler war schwarz.

Merlin! So etwas hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Sein Blick glitt über die andere Person, und sein Erinnerungsvermögen erwachte.

„Harry", flüsterte er rau. Es war der Mann von den Bildern, es war-! „-Harry Potter!", wisperte er, und der Mann, den er nur von bewegten Fotos kannte, lächelte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

„Hallo Kilian. Willkommen Zuhause", begrüßte er ihn mit warmem Blick, und Kilian konnte spüren, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben.

„Ich… ich habe es geschafft", entfuhr es ihm tonlos.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry mit glasigem Blick.

„Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Kilians Werte sehen hervorragend aus. Wir werden ihn beobachten und dann… können Sie ihn mitnehmen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Sie kurz verlassen. Das sollte Ihnen Gelegenheit geben…, dem Jungen seine Fragen zu beantworten." Nickend verließ der dunkelhäutige Mann das Zimmer, und fasziniert sah Kilian ihm nach. Er kannte nur seine Familie, keine weiteren Menschen, aber dann fiel sein Blick zurück auf Harry.

„Du bist tatsächlich hier", sagte er wieder, und Kilian wusste nicht, ob er sich Harrys Stimme jemals vorgestellt hatte, aber plötzlich war es, als hätte er sie immer schon gekannt. Und dann überkamen ihn die Gefühle. Blind und unaufhaltsam. Tränen füllten seine Augen, und beschämt hob er die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Aber er hörte den Stuhl knarren, und dann spürte er die Arme, die ihn einfach in eine Umarmung zogen. „Schon gut", flüsterte Harry ruhig. „Das muss eine unfassbare Reise gewesen sein. Ich will alles wissen. Jedes Detail, Kilian. Du machst dir keinen Begriff, wie lange wir schon auf dich warten."

Lange hielt ihn der fremde Mann, den Kilian nicht kannte, aber es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Es nahm ihm den Schmerz, den er empfand, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Eltern nicht auf dieser Welt waren, dass er sie nicht mehr wiedersehen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Dass er ihnen nicht die Nachricht zukommen lassen konnte, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Er vermisste sie schrecklich. So sehr, dass er nicht wusste, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war. Seine Umgebung überreizte ihn stark, und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich von Harry halten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

Aber die Müdigkeit überkam ihn erneut. Es war, als wäre er auf einem anderen Planeten gelandet, weit fort von seinem Zuhause. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Heimweh ihn so schnell erreichen würde.


	65. Chapter 65

_Part 9 - Beginnings_

Er saß zwischen Harry und Ginny. Sie flankierten ihn von beiden Seiten, die finsteren Blicke unverwandt nach vorne geheftet. Und es war ihm unangenehm. Alles war ihm noch unangenehm. Noch hatte er sich an diese Welt nicht gewöhnt. Auch noch Wochen nicht. Alles war schwierig und eigenartig, und es gab so viele Menschen hier, dass es ihm die Sprach verschlug.

Die Küchentür war verschlossen, und sie saßen stumm voreinander. Und es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr sein Großvater seinem Vater glich. Wäre sein Vater leichenblass und hätte lange Haare, natürlich.

„Er wird nicht mit Ihnen kommen", sagte Ginny wieder, und Kilian schwieg lediglich. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mit seinen Großeltern zu gehen.

„Dieses Umfeld ist wesentlich geeigneter für eine Eingliederung, als Ihr Zuhause. Wir haben Kinder in seinem Alter."

„Wir sind seine Familie", beharrte seine Großmutter steif, und Kilian fürchtete sich vor diesen Menschen. Er verstand, was sein Vater gemeint hatte. Und er verstand umso dringender, weshalb sein Vater hatte gehen wollen. Und er war ihm dankbar für diese Entscheidung. Denn bei diesen Leuten hätte er nicht aufwachen wollen. Es war schon in Drama gewesen, sie überhaupt zu überzeugen, bei Lily und Harry aufzutauchen.

„Wieso lassen wir Kilian nicht entscheiden?", sagte Harry schließlich, und Kilian hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. „Wo möchtest du leben, Kilian?", fragte er ihn neutral, aber die Hand seines Großvaters schlug flach auf den Tisch.

„Was soll er darauf schon antworten? Hier wurde ihm wochenlang das Gehirn gewaschen! Der Junge spricht nicht mal! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie für Schauergeschichten erzählt haben, um uns schlecht dastehen zu lassen!", fuhr Lucius Harry jetzt lautstark an.

„Oh, ich denke, das muss ich nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Handeln spricht klar für sich selbst!", konterte Harry zornig, aber Ginny schlichtete.

„Nicht! Wir werden nicht streiten. Wir werden nicht schreien. Kilian, möchtest du mit deinen Großeltern gehen?" Und kurz schwieg er. Aber er musste nicht großartig nachdenken, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", entfuhr es ihm tonlos.

„Der Junge ist vollkommen scheu! Absolut schreckhaft! Was stellen Sie hier mit ihm an?", rief seine Großmutter verzweifelt, aber Kilian sprach.

„Ich will nicht bei euch leben", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ob ich hier bleibe, bei Ginny und Harry, oder ob ich woanders bin – ich werde nicht bei euch sein." Und seine Großeltern sahen ihn an, als hätte er sie verraten. Auf das Schlimmste beleidigt. Und er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater vor einigen Jahren. Sie waren nicht nett. Das waren sie wirklich nicht. Er mochte vielleicht die Ähnlichkeit erkennen, sah, dass sie alle verwandt waren, aber… das war äußerlich. Innerlich hatte er nichts mit diesen Menschen gemein.

„Fein", spuckte ihm sein Großvater entgegen. „Aber komm nicht zu uns, wenn das Gold knapp wird." Es war eine seltsame Aussage. Kilian verfügte über kein Gold. Und er brauchte keins, hatte Harry gesagt. Er hatte sich darüber wenig Gedanken gemacht. Und selbst, wenn er Gold bräuchte – er würde garantiert nicht zu diesen Menschen gehen und danach fragen!

Sie erhoben sich, die Menschen, die seinen Nachnamen trugen, und verließen wortlos, ohne einen Blick zurück, die Küche.

„Das war… unangenehm", bemerkte Harry neben ihm.

„Mein Vater sagt, meine Großeltern wären von Natur aus unangenehm", entgegnete Kilian tonlos, und Harry verzog knapp den Mund. Es war ansatzweise ein Lächeln. Er persönlich glaubte, Harry konnte seinen Vater nicht sonderlich leiden. Es war nur eine Theorie, aber Harry sprach nicht viel über seinen Dad. Vielleicht wusste er auch nicht viel. Kilian war sich nicht sicher. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, es war ein sensibles Thema. Es störte ihn etwas, aber das sagte er nicht laut.

„Dein Vater hat recht", bestätigte Harry schließlich grimmig, und Ginny atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist. War ja fast noch glimpflich", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt… zu anderen unangenehmen Dingen", wechselte sie das Thema und sah ihn direkt an. Er mochte diesen Blick nicht. Er kannte diesen Blick bereits. „Ich weiß, dass es Streit gab", ergänzte sie mit eindeutigem Blick. Er atmete lange aus. Es stimmte, dass Harry und Ginny Kinder in seinem Alter hatten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich gut verstanden. Er erinnerte sich noch an Albus aus seiner Vision, und mit ihm verstand er sich am wenigsten. „Kilian, willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie ihn sanft, aber er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Was sollte er sagen? Albus suchte Streit. Eigentlich immer nur. Und er ging damit um, wie er mit allen Dingen umging, die Streit suchten. Er löste das Problem. Mit Worten, im besten Fall, aber eher mit Fäusten. Gesetze des Dschungels. Wäre Albus ein frecher Affe, hätte er ihm längst die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Ganz einfach. Aber er wusste, seine Methoden spiegelten nicht die Gesellschaft wider, in der jetzt lebte. Sie spiegelten auch nicht tatsächlich seinen Intellekt wider, aber wenn der Schuh passte…? Die anderen nannten ihn schließlich Tarzan und Affenkönig. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Er beherrschte das Wort, ebenso wie das Schwert. Buchstäblich.

„Er hat Energie angestaut, die muss einfach rausgelassen werden", mischte sich Harry tatsächlich ein, beschwichtigte Ginny, und nur in Harry hatte er eine wahre Allianz gefunden. Fast nur in Harry zumindest.

„Das mag sein, aber ich denke, eine Entschuldigung ist fällig", bemerkte sie glatt. Kilian sah das ähnlich. Dieser verzogene Junge hatte sich zu entschuldigen, und- „Nicht wahr, Kilian?" Sie sah ihn so demonstrativ an, dass selbst er es begriff.

„Ich soll mich entschuldigen?", entkam es ihm. „Bei Albus?", ergänzte er ungläubig. „Weil er zu schwach ist, einen Kampf zu gewinnen? Oder weil er zu schwach ist, einen Konflikt mit seinem Verstand zu lösen?" Er riskierte einiges, aber er wusste, er hatte Recht. Aber Ginnys Blick war einigermaßen gnadenlos. So, wie er ihn von den Fotos her kannte. Harry schien über seine Worte nachzudenken, abzuwägen, und kam wohl zu dem Schluss, dass Kilian Recht hatte, denn er verzog resignierend den Mund.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass in diesem Haus überhaupt gekämpft wird", erwiderte Ginny streng. „Das weißt du, das weiß Albus, und-"

„-wieso muss er sich dann nicht entschuldigen?" Aber er wusste die Antwort. „Weil du denkst, ich habe angefangen?" Er hatte keinen Heimvorteil, ja. Aber… er hatte den Exotenvorteil. Zumindest bei Harry. Und bei ihr.

„Kilian-", begann sie sanfter, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„-vielleicht sollte ich hier wirklich nicht bleiben? Vielleicht… passt es einfach nicht", schloss er, denn er wusste, er blieb hier nicht für immer. Er wusste, er wohnte irgendwann woanders, nur hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sechs Wochen eine ausreichende Zeit waren, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

„Wir warten deine Ergebnisse ab, aber… ich nehme an, sie werden überdurchschnittlich gut ausfallen, und dann beginnst du ohnehin mit der Ausbildung", sagte Harry wieder, und nur Ginny schien wirklich wütend zu sein.

„Ich möchte, dass er sich entschuldigt. Unabhängig von allen anderen Dingen."

„Wieso muss sich Albus nicht entschuldigen?" Kilian beharrte auf diesem Standpunkt, denn… es war ungerecht. Er kannte es nur zu gut von früher. Als Scorpius der kleine Prinz gewesen war, und Kilian eigentlich immer nur den Fußabtreter hatte spielen dürfen. Und er hatte es satt. Allerdings stach der Gedanke an Scorpius immens in seiner Brust. Er vermisste seinen kleinen Bruder. Der hätte ihn nie beleidigt. Nie direkt ins Gesicht, denn er wusste, dass Kilian der Stärkere war. Albus war einfach… leichtsinnig und dumm. Aber Ginny schenkte ihm diesen verdammten Blick, den er von seiner Mum nur zu gut kannte.

„Du bist der Ältere. Du hast Verantwortungsbewusstsein, du bist der klügste Junge, den ich kenne, und-"

„-ich hab verstanden", unterbrach er sie grimmig. Merlin, es war immer dasselbe.

„Kilian-"

„-ich hab doch gesagt, ich habe es verstanden!", wiederholte er gereizt und erhob sich zornig vom Tisch. „Wenn er die Entschuldigung nicht annimmt, und mich beleidigt und wieder angreift, dann schlage ich ihm die Faust ins Gesicht." Er sah Ginny direkt an, und sie wirkte milde schockiert. Er hatte keine Angst vor Albus. Genauso wie er vor vorlauten Affen keine Angst hatte. Er hatte vor gar nichts Angst. Und dann verließ er die Küche.

Sie waren draußen, flogen ihre teuren Rennbesen, und er hielt sie alle für unbegabt. Außer sie. Sie flog hervorragend. Und er wusste, es ging teilweise darum, dass er fremd war, dass er neu war, dass er der Junge war, der von einer seltsamen Insel kam, wie sie sagten. Aber… es ging auch um Lily. Denn er mochte Lily, und Lily war diejenige gewesen, die weinend ihre Mutter geholt hatte, als Albus beschlossen hatte, ihn anzugreifen. Dämliche Entscheidung, natürlich. Kilian hatte ihn so schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt, dass es fast peinlich war. Albus neidete seine Statur, seinen Körperbau, seine Selbstbeherrschung – er war ein unangenehmer Junge. Kilian mochte ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht gut riechen – ja, hasste ihn förmlich. Kilian hatte noch nie ein Konkurrenzgefühl empfunden, aber genau das war es, was sich jetzt stark ausprägte.

Kilian war kein normaler Junge. Er hatte keine Schule besucht, kannte keine fremden Jungen in seinem Alter, aber er hatte geahnt, dass es Probleme geben würde. Nicht mit Harry. Harry verstand. Harry brachte ihn zur Arbeit, ließ ihn unten im Ministerium trainieren, bei den Auroren, wo er eines Tages hingehören würde, denn nur zu schnell wurde Kilian rastlos, verlor die Geduld und brauchte die Bewegung, die Gefahr, das Training.

So funktionierte sein Kopf, er konnte es nicht ändern.

„Hey, Malfoy!", begrüßte ihn Albus von seinem Besen aus und setzte zur Landung an. Die übrigen Weasley-Kinder landeten ebenfalls. Sie waren überwiegend freundlich. Überwiegend…. Und nur von seinen Eltern kannte es Kilian, dass sie sich mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprachen, und es war ein eigenartiges Spiel. Aber Albus meinte es ernst. „Na, nehmen dich deine Großeltern mit?" Ein fieses Lächeln zeichnete Albus' Gesicht. Aber Kilian ging darauf nicht ein. Er sagte lediglich, was er sagen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir aneinander geraten sind." Es fiel ihm schwer, aber vieles fiel ihm schwer, und er tat es dennoch. Das war das Leben, sagte seine Mum immer. Hatte sie immer gesagt. Er vermisste sie.

„Mir nicht", behauptete Albus lediglich, aber es war Kilian egal.

„Es war dumm, und ich hoffe, du akzeptierst meine Entschuldigung." Die Worte waren hohl, würden aber reichen müssen, denn mehr Aufwand würde er nicht in diesen Neandertaler investieren. Seine Zeit war zu wertvoll.

„Hat meine Mum dich gezwungen, dich zu entschuldigen?", wollte Albus spöttisch wissen, und Kilian kannte solche Gespräche noch zu gut.

„Nein. Ich entschuldige mich, weil ich der Ältere bin und es besser wissen sollte." Es ging Albus auf die Nerven, es sah es deutlich. Und es störte ihn tatsächlich, dass Kilian älter war. Wenn auch nur ein Jahr. Mit James verstand er sich gut. Seltsam, nicht wahr?

„Du bist ein Arschloch", entgegnete Albus mit schnalzender Zunge, und Kilian hatte einen Haufen neuer Schimpfworte gelernt, seitdem er hier war. Seine Mum wäre schockiert.

„Alby, wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mal den Mund halten würdest? Wie kannst du so scheiße sein?", fuhr Lily ihn an. „Kilian hat völlig recht, und-"

„-oh, wir wissen alle, dass du ihn am liebsten sofort heiraten würdest, Lil, ok? Halt dich da raus!", fuhr Albus seine Schwester an, und Kilian spannte die Fäuste an. Es funktionierte nicht. Nicht gut. Wirklich nicht gut.

„Es reicht", mischte sich Harrys Stimme ein, und Kilian war fast dankbar. „Albus, ich möchte drinnen mit dir reden." Es versetzte der munteren Stimmung hier draußen einen absoluten Dämpfer, und Kilian marschierte strikt vorwärts durch den Garten, verließ das Grundstück, und seine Schritte trugen ihn zum nahen Wald. Es war ansatzweise wie sein Zuhause. Die Bäume wuchsen hoch, waren nicht sattgrün, waren nicht exotisch, aber sie waren immerhin Bäume.

Er brauchte das Gefühl von Natur, um runter zu kommen. Um nicht ständig auszurasten, und seine Kräfte zu beweisen. Er war der Stärkste hier. Er wusste das. Harry wusste das. Und deshalb hatte Harry mit ihm schon mehrere Gespräche geführt und ihm versprochen, dass seine Kräfte, seine Ausdauer und seine magische Begabung für einen guten Zweck eingesetzt werden wurden, aber es dauerte Kilian zu lange!

Er hatte die verdammte Prüfung abgelegt, hatte bewiesen, dass er genauso viel wusste, wie die dummen Hogwartsschüler seines Jahrgangs, und jetzt wartete er darauf, dass der Zaubergamot entschied, dass er einen Abschluss erhielt. Er wollte hier raus, er wollte das tun, zu dem er bestimmt war! Er wollte nicht warten, eingesperrt, wie ein Tier, während er von Menschen beleidigt wurde, die ihn nicht verstanden, die einfach nur neidisch waren!

„Hey", hörte er ihre atemlose Stimme hinter sich und wandte sich schnell um. Er hatte vor Wut nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie ihm gefolgt war. Sein Herz schlug schneller, immer wenn er sie sah. Seine Hormone spielten einigermaßen verrückt, und es war anstrengend in ihrer Nähe zu sein. „Bist du… ok?", fragte sie ihn, die blauen Augen voller Sorge, die kupferfarbenen Haare so leuchtend, dass sie aus Gold hätten sein können.

„Nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und etwas gepresst.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Albus so ist", sagte sie schließlich still.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden und ist gleichzeitig neidisch, das ist alles", deduzierte er es auf das Wesentliche, und Lily seufzte schwer.

„Jaah. Wahrscheinlich", bestätigte sie. „Ich… will nicht, dass du gehst." Er wandte sich um, um sie anzusehen, und ihre Worte taten gut.

„Du gehst ohnehin nach Hogwarts. Du wirst mich monatelang nicht sehen", erwiderte er, und Schmerz zuckte über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, und das… ist furchtbar." Sie war seltsam offen mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie war von Anfang an nett und freundlich zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm geholfen, war immer für ihn da, und er wusste… er wusste, dass… sie ihn mochte. Die Visionen hatten es ihm gezeigt. Er wusste, dass… da mehr sein würde, als… Freundschaft. Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, es zu wissen. Und er wusste nicht, ob Harry ihn dafür hassen würde. Ob Albus ihn dafür hassen würde, aber da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Und er hasste, dass er in jeder Lebenslage mehr als nur Erfahrung hatte, außer… außer hierbei. Bei diesen Gefühlen. Diesen verdammten Gefühlen, die Überhand gewannen, die ihm jedes rationale Denken unmöglich machten. Denn… er wollte sie berühren, wollte sie… näher spüren. Er wollte sie küssen, aber er wusste nicht, wie.

„Tja…", sagte er, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Du willst gehen, oder?", wagte sie zu fragen. Er mied ihren Blick und atmete aus.

„Vielleicht ist es besser für alle", sagte er dumpf, aber sofort widersprach sie, kam näher, und er musste alle Beherrschung aufbringen, sich nicht zu rühren.

„Nicht für alle", flüsterte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass du zu deinen Großeltern gehst", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, und er musste lächeln.

„Das will ich auch nicht", bestätigte er bloß. „Aber… ich bin volljährig, und… ich will mich nicht mit deinen Brüdern anlegen. Ich will nicht bei euch wohnen, wenn es… so viele Probleme verursacht."

„Dad wird es regeln", versprach sie ihm blind.

„Ich glaube, das… wird er nicht können", widersprach er ruhig. „Außerdem…", begann er und betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht. Merlin, sie war ihm so vertraut. Wenn sie wüsste, wie oft er an sie gedacht hatte. Wie selbstverständlich ihre Anwesenheit für ihn war. „Außerdem würde er nicht wollen, dass ich unter seinem Dach lebe, wenn…"

„Wenn was?"

„Wenn er… alle meine Gedanken kennen würde", schloss er, etwas beschämt, und wollte den Blick abwenden, aber sie sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Es zog in seiner Mitte. Wie sie ihn ansah! Es war fast zu viel.

„Was für Gedanken?" Sie fragte, aber er sah, sie wusste es. Musste es wissen! Dieses wunderhübsche Mädchen seiner Träume. Der Grund, weshalb er die Insel überhaupt hatte verlassen wollen!

„Lily…", begann er, und er konnte nicht anders. Sein Herz hämmerte dumpf gegen seine Rippen. Nicht mal beim Kampf gegen den Bären vor so vielen Jahren hatte es so schnell geschlagen, wie heute.

„Ja?" Weit waren ihre Augen, und er war schon so lange in sie verliebt, dass es fast unwirklich war, endlich vor ihr zu stehen.

„Darf ich… dich küs-?" Aber er kam nicht weiter. Buchstäblich nicht weiter als das, denn sie warf sich praktisch in seine Arme, so stürmisch, so befreit, dass es ihm zu Kopf stieg. Und sie ließ ihm kaum Zeit. Es war sein erster Kuss, und er konnte nicht weiter nachdenken. Seine Augen fielen zu, als ihre Lippen fast ungeduldig seine fanden. War es ihr erster Kuss, fragte er sich, denn fast schien es nicht so. Er atmete durch die Nase ein, roch sie, roch ihren Duft, und seine Arme legten sich automatisch um ihre Taille, und auch, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, funktionierte es fast instinktiv.

Er spürte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, in seinen Haaren, und es verursachte ihm eine massive Gänsehaut. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, und er glaubte, vor Aufregung zu sterben, als er ihre Zunge spürte.

Sie übernahm definitiv die Führung hier, und er konnte sich nur mitreißen lassen, öffnete seine Lippen, und ihre Zungen trafen sich.

Wow! Dass er die Insel verlassen, seine Familie zurückgelassen hatte, dass ihn die meisten Potters nicht sonderlich leiden konnten – alles war egal! Es war es vollkommen wert gewesen! Alleine für diesen Moment! Für diesen Kuss!

Er wusste, er liebte Lily Potter. Jetzt wusste er es ziemlich sicher.

 _*seven years later*_

Wo blieb er?

Wo steckte sein bester Freund? Ausgerechnet heute?!

„Na, kommt die bessere Hälfte zu spät?", neckte ihn Devon, der Sohn von Pansy und Ron, mit dem er heute die Spätschicht übernommen hatte. Devon hatte sich auch schon umgezogen, und war dabei, das Ministerium zu verlassen. Kilian funkelte ihn an.

„Witzig, Dev", entgegnete er anerkennend.

„Du wirst zu spät kommen. Und sie wird ausflippen", erinnerte er ihn grinsend, und Kilian verzog den Mund.

„Ohne dich und deine dämlichen Kommentare, wüsste ich wirklich nicht, wie ich überleben sollte!", knurrte er.

„Oh, gern geschehen", erwiderte Devon mit einem fiesen Lächeln. „Aber ernsthaft", fuhr er fort, und sah aus wie Ron, wenn er ihn so ansah, „ich halte das Geheule nicht aus. Also, beeil dich, ja?"

„Ja", bestätigte er gereizt, und kopfschüttelnd trat Devon in den Kamin. Er apparierte zum Fuchsbau. Dort feierten sie alle Geburtstage. Und ausgerechnet heute kam er zu spät! Lilys Geburtstag war das absolut Wichtigste Ereignis für ihn. Und er kam ohnehin jedes Mal zu spät, denn sie hatte immer in der Woche Geburtstag, und wenn nicht, musste er garantiert ohnehin arbeiten.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf seine Uhr. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Es war weit nach neun, und seine Freundin würde ihn in Fetzen fluchen, wenn er nicht-

Der äußerte Kamin loderte auf, und fast sprang er aus den Flammen. Er klopfte sich lässig die Asche vom Jackett, und Kilian stöhnte erleichtert auf.

„Verflucht noch mal, was hast du getrieben? Bist du in die Mienen appariert und hast gegen tausend Drachen gekämpft? Es war ein simpler Gefallen, Mann!", fuhr er ihn an, denn er würde sich nie wieder auf ihn verlassen!

„Krieg dich ein, ja?" Albus' Augen blitzten verschwörerisch. „Charlie ist unzuverlässig, und ich kann nicht ändern, dass er ein langsamer Vollidiot ist", ergänzte er achselzuckend, und seine Brüder zu beleidigen ging ihm immer leicht über die Lippen. „Außerdem soll er meine Schwester umhauen, oder nicht?" Und dann zog er die Schachtel aus der Tasche. Kilian schnappte sie aus seinen Fingern und öffnete den Deckel.

Wow. Albus hatte nicht übertrieben. Der Ring war göttlich. Elfensilber-Diamanten waren schwer zu kriegen und unbezahlbar, aber Albus hatte sich umgehört, und Charlie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Mienengräber die Bruchstücke behalten durften. Und so ein Bruchstück hatte Charlie gehabt, und Kilian hatte es ihm abgekauft, nachdem er seinem Großvater das halbe Ohr abgekaut hatte.

Lucius verschenkte nicht gerne sein Gold, aber wenn Kilian lange genug bettelte, dann konnte er den alten Knochen erweichen.

Und ein zwielichtiger Zwerg in Rumänien war so freundlich gewesen – für einen ebenfalls horrenden Preis – den Bruchstückstein zu pressen und in eine Platinfassung zu setzen. Und jetzt leuchtete und funkelte der Diamant in alle Pastellfarben, und Kilian fühlte sich verdammt überlegen.

„Sie wird umkippen!", flüsterte er begeistert.

„Es ist halb zehn", merkte Albus an. „Zuerst wird sie uns verfluchen, dann wird sie umkippen." Kilian hob den Blick zum Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Danke, Mann", sagte er erleichtert, und Albus verdrehte die Augen.

„Werd nicht rührselig, ja?" Kilian musste grinsen. Vor fünf Jahren hatten er und Albus sich das letzte Mal geprügelt, und er konnte nicht mal mehr sagen, um was es gegangen war. Und als sie beide mit blutenden Nasen am Boden gelegen hatten, hatte Albus plötzlich angefangen zu lachen. Und Kilian dachte, er hätte jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, aber Albus hatte ihn angesehen und gesagt, dass er wirklich verrückt sein müsste, denn er hätte wirklich vermisst, von Kilian die Fresse poliert zu bekommen, und – aus welchem Grund auch immer – hatte Kilian dann ebenfalls angefangen zu lachen, und wie zwei Wahnsinnige haben sie am Boden der Küche des Fuchsbaus gelegen – denn dort waren die meisten Auseinandersetzungen passiert – und Molly hatte dann, als sie beide entdeckt hatte, einen Anfall bekommen, und sie hatten beide die Küche aufräumen müssen.

Seit diesem Abend hatten sie sich nicht mehr miteinander angelegt. Und am nächsten Tag hatte Albus vor seiner Tür gestanden, hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihm bei einigen Zaubern helfen würde, die er für seine Prüfung brauchte, und Kilian hatte nicht einmal gezögert.

Am Tag darauf hatte Kilian nicht anders gekonnt, als Albus zu besuchen, und Albus hatte es auch nie hinterfragt. Sie hatten begonnen, abends wegzugehen – ganz zu Lilys Missfallen, und Kilian hätte nie gedacht, so viel Spaß in seinem Leben zu haben, wie mit Albus Potter. Sie waren aus fast allen Clubs der Winkelgasse geflogen, hatten sogar von George im Zauberscherzeladen Hausverbot bekommen, und Kilian hatte Albus nahezu sofort in seine und Lilys Wohnung ziehen lassen, als es mit seiner Freundin den Bach runtergegangen war – wieder einmal ganz zu Lilys Missfallen….

Albus war natürlich schnell wieder ausgezogen, aber Kilian vermisste ihn immer noch. Sie machten zusammen Sport, schlichen sich in Muggelkinos und machten sich über 3D-Effekte lustig. Eine Beziehung hielt nie lange bei Albus, und im Spaß versprach ihm Kilian, dass ihm das wandernde Auge vergehen würde, sobald seine Schwester hier ankam, und er glaubte, Albus wartete nur darauf, Aurora tatsächlich kennenzulernen.

Albus Potter war sein bester Freund, seltsamerweise. Und nur ihm erzählte er manchmal, dass er Sorge hatte, ob sie überhaupt noch kommen würden. Kilian hatte fast vergessen, wie Scorpius aussah, wie das Lachen seines Vaters klang. Er hatte fast alles vergessen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sich das Fell eines Blauaffen anfühlte, wie warm die aufgehende Sonne gewesen war oder wie leuchtend die Farbe der Lagunenbäume.

Es war traurig, aber langsam vergaß er alles. Am schlimmsten war, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Duft seiner Mutter erinnern konnte, wenn sie ihn umarmt hatte. Er hatte nichts mitnehmen können, konnte sich nichts ins Gedächtnis rufen, und mit jedem Jahr, das verging, verlor er die Hoffnung, dass sie jemals kommen würden.

Er sah Albus jeden Tag, aber sehr selten erzählte er von seiner Vergangenheit. Nur wenn Albus ihn bat und drängelte, dass er von damals erzählte. Lily hatte alle seine Abenteuer längst aufgeschrieben. Für später, wie sie immer behauptete. Und wenn Albus und er trainierten – Albus war in der Auroreneinheit unter ihm stationiert – dann kämpften sie im Geiste gegen Dschungelmonster. Albus mochte die Idee, und Kilian dachte noch immer so. So hatte er gelernt zu kämpfen, und es fiel ihm leichter, sich solche Gegner vorzustellen, als andere Zauberer.

„Lass uns gehen. Ich hoffe, dass Lily nicht ganz so sauer wird, wenn ich sie um ihre Hand bitte", sagte Kilian lächelnd.

„Es wird Zeit", entgegnete Albus lediglich. Und ja, es wurde Zeit. Kilian hatte warten wollen. Warten, bis seine Familie hier war. Aber… er war fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, und… er wollte Lily heiraten. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Egal, wie sehr es schmerzte.

„Ach, sie ist dir doch sowieso nicht lange böse. Großer Fehler von ihr", ergänzte Albus grinsend.

„Fick dich, Al", entgegnete Kilian, jedoch mit großer Zuneigung in der Stimme. Sie schlenderten zu den Kaminen.

„Ist dir klar, dass wir dann verwandt sind?", entfuhr es seinem besten Freund begeistert. „So richtig?" Kilian nickte lächelnd.

„Kann's kaum erwarten", bestätigte er.

„Aber James wird nicht dein Trauzeuge, oder?" Fast klang Albus ernsthaft besorgt. Ja, Kilian verstand sich immer noch gut mit James, aber… es war kein Vergleich.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte Kilian ihn, als sie die Roste erreicht hatten.

„Gut", entfuhr es Albus erleichtert. „Ich habe nämlich schon die geilsten Ideen für die beste Junggesellenparty der magischen Welt!" Kilian schwante Übles.

„Wird Lily es erlauben?", entkam es ihm vorsichtig, und Albus dachte kurz nach.

„Meiner Erfahrung nach, ist es immer besser, sich später zu entschuldigen, als vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen, Malfoy", entgegnete er mit wissendem Blick. Kilian atmete lange aus, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel hoben.

„Abgemacht!", sagte er, bevor Albus auf das Rost trat.

„Fuchsbau, aber pronto", verlangte er, und schon verschluckten die Flammen ihn.

Kilian war traurig, weil er diesen Moment wirklich mit seinen Eltern hatte teilen wollen, aber… er war auch wirklich glücklich, weil er wusste, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war, Lily um ihre Hand zu bitten.

Und mit diesen Gedanken betrat er das Rost, dachte an den gemütlichen Fuchsbau und seine herrlich zornige Freundin, und verschwand.

Es war lange nachdem sie angestoßen hatten. Lange nachdem Kilian Malfoy auf ein Knie gegangen war, vor seiner hübschen Tochter in ihrem schönsten blauen Seidenkleid, lange nachdem der junge, blonde, gut gebaute Malfoyerbe, dem seine Tochter nie widerstehen konnte, ihr den sündhaft teuren Ring auf den Finger gesteckt hatte, und Harry kurz vor seinem inneren Auge bereits langfristige Kontakte zu den alten Malfoys aufblitzen sah, die ihn ängstigen. Zwar war Lucius Malfoy in den letzten Jahren um einiges umgänglicher geworden, aber er blieb immer noch Lucius Malfoy.

Seine Tochter würde so viel Gold besitzen, dass sie nicht wissen würde, wohin damit. Und… sie würde Malfoy heißen.

Es war lange nachdem Harry einen kurzen Blick mit Ginny getauscht hatte, aber seine Frau war gänzlich gerührt gewesen, sah kein Malfoy-Problem, in keinster Weise, und seufzend hatte Harry Kilian in die Arme geschlossen, denn Merlin! Wer war er schon, diese Verbindung im Kern anzuzweifeln?

Am meisten erfreute ihn die enge Verbindung, die Kilian und Albus pflegten. Die Männer verbrachten kaum eine Stunde ohne den anderen. Es war seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm. Nein, es war… beinahe vollkommen nachvollziehbar. Sie ähnelten sich in ihrem Charakter, und Kilian war wohl der perfektere Bruder, wenn man so wollte.

Und es war ein schöner Abend, eindrucksvoll und familiär. Molly und Arthur hatten schon geweint, Ron und Pansy hatten Lily und Kilian gratuliert, und es wunderte Harry, was für eine enge Bindung Kilian auch zu Ron aufgebaut hatte. Es war… eigenartig manchmal. Obwohl Kilian Draco so ähnlich war, dass Ron es unmöglich leugnen konnte, hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren ebenso um Kilian bemüht, wie Harry es getan hatte.

Wahrscheinlich erkannte Ron durch all die Äußerlichkeiten, die so deutlich den Malfoynamen trugen, Hermines Charakter. Denn der scharfe Verstand, die Kalkulation immer im Blick, die rationale Ruhe – das war Hermine. Er mochte aussehen wie sein Vater, aber im Innern, war Kilian Hermine. Durch und durch.

Deshalb liebte Ron den Jungen wohl.

Es war wunderbar zu sehen, wie gut sich Kilian eingefügt hatte, in ihre Gesellschaft, in ihre Familie. Was für einen guten Job er leistete, immer pünktlich, absolut verlässlich.

Er arbeitete mittlerweile in Harrys Team, denn er wusste, auf Kilian konnte er sich in jeder Situation verlassen. Und jetzt… würde er sein Schwiegersohn werden. Merlin…. Wer hätte das geahnt?

Und mit jedem Jahr, das verging, wuchs Harrys Hoffnung. Kilian war zurückgekommen, also… würde Hermine auch wiederkommen. Und es war egal, wie lange es dauerte. Harrys Hoffnung war mittlerweile felsenfest. Es war die eine Sache, die er mit Sicherheit wusste, auch wenn er sah, dass Kilian manchmal zweifelte. Er wusste, er vermisste seine Eltern, seine Geschwister. Er war lange Zeit der Außenseiter gewesen, aber… mittlerweile gehörte er zum engsten Kern.

Hermine würde es so gewollt haben. Und genau das hatten Ginny, Ron und Harry getan. Sie hatten den Jungen willkommen geheißen. Denn sie waren auch seine Familie.

Und tatsächlich erschien auch der letzte Gast. Harry riss die Augen von seiner Tochter los, die eng umschlungen mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn tanzte, und Ted Lupin bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihnen. Er trug noch die Uniform, und Lily hatte bereits Folter und Qualen angedroht, dafür, dass Ted zu spät war. Und es gab immer ein Problem. Es gab immer irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die zu erledigen war, und Ted Lupin war der beste Mann dafür.

Und Harry befiel dieselbe Gänsehaut, die er vor sieben Jahren verspürt hatte.

Ron ließ die Musik mit einem Wink verstummen, und alle starrten Ted an. Und dann nickte er, ein wenig außer Atem, große Erwartung im Blick.

„Gerade sind fünf Menschen am Pier angekommen. Sie sind… im Wasser appariert." Harrys Blick glitt über Kilian, der reglos verharrte. Ted fing den Blick des jungen Mannes, und nickte erneut. „Deine Eltern sind hier", schloss er, mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln, und dann tauschte Kilian einen Blick mit Lily, und seine Tochter hatte rote Wangen vor Aufregung.

„Wir müssen los!", sagte Lily heiser. „Jetzt sofort!" Sie sah sich animierend um, und tatsächlich meldete sich Albus.

„Ich bin nüchtern. Lasst uns in Paaren apparieren! Kil?" Er wandte sich an ihn, aber Kilian war wie versteinert.

„Ich…"

„Was?" Albus sah ihn fragend an. „Wir… müssen zu ihnen, bevor…"

„Ich… hab Angst", entfuhr es Kilian plötzlich, und die anderen verstummten.

„Deine Eltern sind hier. Sie leben. Du wartest darauf, seitdem du angekommen bist! Reiß dich zusammen, beweg deinen Arsch, und komm endlich!" Sein Sohn besaß viele gute Qualitäten, aber Takt war keine davon, dachte Harry dumpf, aber Kilian erwachte zum Leben.

„Ok", wisperte er. „Lass uns gehen", ergänzte er rau, und Harry war dankbar, denn er wollte los! Ginny war vollkommen nervös, und Ron und Pansy stürmten ebenfalls nach draußen. Alles ging sehr schnell, und alles wiederholte sich, dachte Harry abwesend.

„Wo sind sie?", rief Harry Ted zu, und dieser antwortete im Laufschritt.

„Sie werden ins Mungo gebracht. Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor die Presse davon Wind bekommt. Du weißt ja, was damals los war!", schloss Ted, und die ersten Paare apparierten bereits. Ja, Harry erinnerte sich. Sein Haus war drei Wochen lang belagert worden, Kilians Gesicht war in jeder magischen Zeitung der westlichen Hemisphäre erschienen, und es hatte ewig gedauert, bis die Öffentlichkeit endlich genug Details erfahren hatten, damit diese Geschichte nicht mehr ihr Leben beeinträchtigte.

Und jetzt geschah alles von vorne. Aber… Harry war es egal!

Sie apparierten zum Mungo. Die Stadt war ausgestorben um diese Zeit. Nacheinander glitten sie durch das Glas des verlassenen Kaufhauses, nur um vom grellen Licht der verstärkten Petroleumlampen geblendet zu werden. Sie erreichten den Tresen im Laufschritt. Er und Ginny, Lily und Kilian, Albus, James, Molly, Arthur, George und Fred. Sie waren genug Leute, um einen wahren Tumult auszulösen. Aber es herrschte schon jetzt hektisches Treiben auf den Gängen.

Sie sprachen durcheinander, bis endlich ein Heiler um die Ecke bog. Aber er war nicht alleine. Und alle verstummten.

Ihre Haare waren lang. Wirklich lang. Die Nässe hatte die Locken ein wenig gebändigt, und der dicke Zopf hing flach ihren Rücken hinab. Sie war so braun, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Älter, als er sie in seinen Gedanken vor sich sah, aber… unverkennbar.

„Ich brauche einen Kamin! Ich muss einen Anruf-!" Aber der Heiler deutete gereizt nach vorne, auf ihre kleine Ansammlung, und Hermines Blick folgte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie wohl die meisten von ihnen erkannte.

Es war so eigenartig. Sie war da. Als wäre sie nie fort gewesen. Und dann erkannte sie ihren Sohn. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry erkannte es auch auf diese Entfernung, denn er sah den Glanz in ihrem Blick.

„Kilian", flüsterte sie, und mit einem Ruck löste sich Kilian aus ihrer Menge, und zuerst waren seine Schritte zögernd, ehe er in einen Sprint fiel. Er riss seine Mutter praktisch von den Beinen, schloss Hermine fest in die Arme, hob sie praktisch vom Boden hoch, denn er war größer als sie. Viel größer.

„Hermine?" Er hörte die Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. Eine tiefe Stimme, eine vertraute Stimme. Der massive Körper von Draco Malfoy bog um die Ecke. Er hatte einige Verbände umgelegt bekommen. Sein rechtes Bein war bandagiert, so auch sein Arm. Seine Haare waren so hell wie früher, noch heller, denn einige graue Strähnen durchzogen das dichte Blond. Und auch Draco Malfoy erkannte seinen Sohn. Ohne Worte kam er näher, zog das Bein etwas nach, aber er schien unverletzt, und noch immer wirkte er massiv in seiner Gestalt. Er zog seinen Sohn an sich, und Harry erkannte Draco jetzt noch deutlicher in Kilian. Sie maßen dieselbe Größe, hatten einen ähnlichen Körperbau. Kilian umarmte seinen Vater so heftig, dass dieser wankte, aber er blieb stehen. Harry sah, dass Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte, und Hermine wirkte so unfassbar erleichtert.

Niemand wagte, die Szene zu stören. Aber irgendwann löste sich Kilian von seinen Eltern. Er sah beide an, und auch Draco weinte bescheidene Tränen.

„Wo ist Rory?", flüsterte Kilian, aber Harry verstand ihn.

„Aurora! Scorpius!", krächzte Dracos belegte Stimme, und keine zehn Sekunden später, erschien ein hochgewachsenes, unvergleichbar hübsches Mädchen im Flur, einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. Ihre Haare waren so lang wie Hermines, eine Spur heller, eine Spur wilder, aber ihr Gesicht…- Sie sah aus wie seine Hermine. Wie früher! Sie war wunderschön! Er bemerkte, wie Albus neben ihm fast auf die Zehensitzen ging, um sie zu sehen. Und Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich, als eine jüngere Ausgabe von Kilian ebenfalls um die Ecke lief. Er war unverletzt und musste Kilians jüngerer Bruder sein. Sie waren alle da. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Kilians Schwester setzte den jüngsten Spross ab, fasste ihren Bruder ins Auge, und dann breitete sich ein unglaubliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie besaß den Körper einer Amazone, wie ihre Mutter damals. Schlank und stark, und sie stahl sich augenblicklich in Harrys Herz, ohne, dass er sie kannte.

Wortlos fielen sich die Geschwister in die Arme, und der junge Scorpius zögerte keine Sekunde, und umarmte Kilian und seine Schwester ebenfalls. Es war rührend, und es war so unglaublich. Keiner von ihnen wagte, diese Szene zu unterbrechen, auch wenn Harry sehen konnte, wie dringend Ron zu ihr wollte. Wie dringend Ron Hermine in die Arme schließen wollte.

Kilian ging schließlich auf die Knie, und der jüngste Malfoy verharrte etwas scheu neben seiner Mutter.

„Ich bin Kilian. Es ist wirklich schön, dass du hier bist", sagte er mit unfassbarer Freude, und der Junge kam näher. Er war höchstens sieben Jahre alt, und Harry war heilfroh, dass er überlebt hatte. Aber er schien gänzlich unversehrt zu sein.

„Hi", erwiderte der Junge scheu. „Ich… bin Harry", sagte er, und Kilian umarmte ihn ohne Zögern. Und Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass seine Augen feucht geworden waren. Und dann sah Hermine ihn an. Ihr Lächeln war so strahlend wie das ihrer Tochter. Und als sie sich von ihrer Familie löste und den Abstand zu ihnen schloss, bewegten sich Harry, Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Sie fielen einander in die Arme, weinten und lachten, hielten sich minutenlang, und auch Draco schloss Harry in eine so feste Umarmung, dass ihm kurz die Luft wegblieb. Auch Ron wurde in den schraubstockartigen Griff geklemmt, und Ron lachte tatsächlich über diese Geste, umarmte Draco ebenfalls, und Pansy weinte Krokodilstränen. Die gesamte nächste Stunde über.

Die Kinder stellten sich vor, waren allesamt aufgeregt, und Albus sprach fast ausschließlich mit Aurora, gab vor ihr an, wie es nur Albus Potter konnte, und Harry beobachtete es mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Reporter sammelten sich auch um diese mitternächtliche Stunde vor den Pforten des Mungos, aber sie wurden nicht eingelassen. Merlin sei Dank!

Und Hermine war gänzlich angetan von seiner Tochter, die sich so scheu und so zaghaft vorstellte, als hätte sie Angst. Kilian erzählte seinen Eltern von der Verlobungsfeier, und beide waren kurz sprachlos, aber nicht lange. Sie umarmten Lily, und seine Tochter weinte wieder Tränen der Freude, und es war alles so emotional und wunderbar, dass Harry sich am liebsten gesetzt hätte.

Das Mungo kümmerte sich schließlich um Verpflegung, und niemand warf die große Potter-Weasley Familie raus. Nein, sie durften alle in ein riesiges Vierbettzimmer, schoben die beiden Tische zusammen, und störten sich nicht am klinischen Geruch, an den grellen Lampen.

Nein, sie lauschten Draco und Hermine, obwohl Aurora mehr zu erzählen hatte, und natürlich saß Albus neben ihr.

Kilian war sehr schweigsam, hielt Lilys Hand in seiner, und ab und kam eine Schwester, die Dracos Verbände überprüfte, aber ansonsten… fühlte es sich alles vertraut und wunderbar an.

Für Molly und Arthur stand außer Frage, dass sie im Fuchsbau bleiben würden, aber Harry wusste, sobald Lucius Wind davon bekam, dass sein Sohn wieder da war, würde er eine ganze Armee von Hauselfen schicken, die Draco und Hermine, samt Kinder abholten. Noch hatte er Draco nicht von Lucius' Sinneswandel erzählt, aber er nahm an, es würde nicht ungelegen kommen, dass der alte Drache sein Herz gefunden hatte.

Hermine war wieder da. So schön und stark. Mit ihrer Familie. Ihre vier Kinder um sich versammelt, während Dracos gesunder Arm wie selbstverständlich um ihre Taille lag. Sie erzählten, dass sie hatten warten müssen, bis der kleine Harry stark genug gewesen wäre, um im Wasser zu überleben, bevor sie die Insel hatten verlassen können, und dass es an der Zeit gewesen war, denn alle Fische in ihrer Lagune waren verschwunden, das Wetter war rauer geworden, und es war, als hätte die Insel einen Herbst durchlebt, als wäre es ein Zeichen gewesen, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, nach Hause zu kommen.

Aurora und Lily sprachen viel miteinander, während Albus immer wieder versuchte, dazwischen zu kommen, und Kilian beschäftigte sich mit Scorpius und dem kleinen Harry, erzählte ihnen von seinem Leben hier, während Ginny und Ron Hermine in einer Tour mit Fragen über Fragen quälten. Alle anderen waren wie Harry gänzlich überwältigt, lauschten, lachten und waren einfach nur erfüllt von dem großartigen Gefühl der Wiedervereinigung mit ihrer Freundin.

Draco und Hermine bedankten sich immer wieder bei ihm und Ginny, dafür, dass sie Kilian aufgenommen hatten, sie bedankten sich bei der gesamten Familie, und natürlich war Draco besonders dankbar, dass Harry seine Gefängnisstrafe beseitigt hatte. Aber Harry winkte ab, beteuerte, dass er es gerne getan hatte, dass Kilian ein wunderbarer Mensch sei, dass er nichts lieber getan hatte, als zu helfen – und es stimmte.

Das war es, was Freunde taten. Was Familie tat. Denn Harry hatte, wie Kilian, in den Weasleys eine Familie gefunden. Und Hermine und Draco schuldeten ihnen keinen Dank. Harry erkannte jetzt, das Hermine die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dass etwas Wunderbares daraus entstanden war.

Und endlich war sie wieder da. Endlich würde sie das Leben genießen können, was sie schon so lange verdient hatte. Vereint, mit ihrer Familie. Sie hatte nicht gefunden werden müssen. Nicht von ihm zumindest. Hermine hatte sich selber gefunden, ganz alleine. Und sie hatte sich auch selber gerettet. Harry hatte… lediglich ein wenig geholfen.

Es war das Ende dieses Abenteuers, begriff er, mit gewissem Wehmut. Aber, wenn er darüber nachdachte, und das Glück seiner Tochter in ihren Augen sah, dann war es alles erst der Anfang. Das Leben war eine Reihe an Abenteuern. Manche fanden auf geheimnisvollen Inseln am Rande der Welten statt, und andere begannen an den unscheinbarsten Orten.

 ** _~ The End ~_**


End file.
